A Little Secret
by Akina Usagi
Summary: "Tapi aku bisa mengerti kalau kau merasa tidak yakin untuk melanjutkan semuanya bersamaku. Haruskah kita selesaikan hubungan ini sekarang?" Watch Out: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

**A Little Secret**

_Disclaimer_ : _I own the story. Others? Not mine. _Secret Garden © SBS

_**Warning**_ : AU. _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**.**

**.**

Hari pertama di tahun ajaran baru. Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda berambut pirang yang baru saja resmi meninggalkan bangku SMA-nya dua bulan yang lalu, tersenyum lebar melihat bangunan megah di hadapannya.

"Pada akhirnya aku bisa menginjakkan kaki di sini. Menyenangkan!" tuturnya.

Pemuda berusia enam belas tahun itu melangkah melewati gerbang dan segera memasuki area Fakultas Bahasa dan Seni yang terletak tak jauh dari gerbang masuk universitas barunya.

Kakinya melangkah pasti menyusuri koridor yang menghubungkan lobi utama gedung dan lobi jurusan. Naruto menatap papan jadwal yang ada di jurusannya dan segera pergi ketika sudah mengetahui ruangan kelasnya pagi ini.

"Kelas pertamaku di Universitas Konoha," gumamnya riang sembari meniti anak tangga.

Seperti yang sudah diduga, hari pertama di tahun ajaran baru selalu diawali dengan perkenalan, dan dengan cepat pemuda Uzumaki yang menjadi tokoh utama di cerita ini mendapatkan teman baru; Inuzuka Kiba, pemuda ceria yang memiliki tato segitiga merah terbalik di masing-masing pipinya.

"Err, rasanya aku baru melihatmu hari ini, Naruto. Apa kau tidak ikut OSPEK?" tanya Kiba setelah sesi perkenalan selesai dan dosen mata kuliah pertama mereka keluar dari kelas.

"OSPEK? Ah, ya, aku tidak ikut," jawab Naruto sembari menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Pantas saja. Di kelas ini hanya wajahmu yang asing di mataku," tutur Kiba sembari menganguk-anggukkan kepala.

"Memang apa saja yang kalian lakukan ketika OSPEK?"

"Yah, tidak jauh dari apa yang kau bayangkan; pengenalan lingkungan kampus, perkenalan dengan dosen, perkenalan mata kuliah, semacam itu lah," papar Kiba, membuat bibir si pemuda pirang membentuk huruf 'O'.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kiba memperkenalkan hampir semua orang yang ada di kelas kepada Naruto, dan pemuda pirang itu sama sekali tidak kesulitan beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya.

"Wow, kau adalah yang termuda di sini, Naru," ungkap Sora, pemuda berambut _raven_ lurus sebahu.

"Kau membuatku merasa tua, Naru," kali ini Chouji, pemuda bertubuh subur, yang bicara.

"Bagaimana bisa kau masuk universitas, Naru? Usia rata-rata angkatan kita kan delapan belas tahun," tanya Ino, satu-satunya gadis yang ada di kumpulan itu.

"Ah, itu. Aku berhasil ikut akselerasi sewaktu SMP," jawab Naruto santai.

"Akselerasi? Wow," Kiba membulatkan mata, takjub.

"Kalau dihitung-hitung berarti kau lompat kelas dua kali. Benar?" tanya Sora.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku lompat kelas sewaktu kelas satu SMP dan kelas satu SMA."

"Itu artinya kau pandai! Akhirnya aku menemukan seseorang yang bisa kuandalkan untuk tugas diskusi," Ino bertepuk tangan sekali dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kami mengandalkanmu, junior," sambung Kiba.

"Junior? Kau juga termasuk junior, Inuzuka _boy_," ucap Chouji sembari meninju pelan bahu Kiba. Ya, Kiba hanya lebih tua setahun dari Naruto.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu, _Blonde_?" tanya seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri di depan meja bar.

"Baik, sangat baik malah," jawab Naruto disertai senyum lebar.

"Apa ada pemuda kaya yang kau temui di kampus?" tanya gadis itu lagi, kali ini dengan mata berbinar. Naruto mengerlingkan mata.

"Lebih baik kau segera mengantarkan pesanan dan jangan sampai membuat _manager_ menghampirimu," tegur Naruto sembari melirik ke arah seorang lelaki berusia duapuluh tiga tahun yang sedang memperhatikan keduanya.

Gadis yang sejak tadi berbincang dengan Naruto segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan mulai mengantarkan pesanan ke tamu yang datang malam ini. Naruto kembali menata botol-botol minuman yang setiap hari selalu di sentuhnya dengan rapi.

"Kalau kau tidak berniat mengontrol keadaan pub, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kantormu saja," tegur Naruto yang kini sedang mengelap gelas minuman.

"Kalau bukan karena ayahku, aku tidak akan pernah mau menginjakkan kaki di tempat berisik ini. Ck, merepotkan."

Sang Uzumaki hanya menggelengkan kepala. Yang baru saja ditegurnya adalah Nara Shikamaru, anak dari pemilik pub tempatnya bekerja. Sampai detik ini Naruto masih tidak tahu kenapa lelaki yang sekarang sedang duduk sembari bertopang dagu di depannya ini memilih untuk menjadi _manager_ sebuah pub.

Naruto sendiri sudah bekerja di pub ini selama hampir dua tahun. Ia melakukannya sejak masih duduk di bangku SMA.

Naruto tidak seperti anak kebanyakan, ia tinggal sendiri di kota ini, tanpa keluarga. Naruto tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen sederhana yang terletak tak jauh dari kampusnya.

Si pemuda pirang segera memasang seringai ketika seorang wanita anggun berpakaian ketat dan minim duduk di depan _counter bar_ tempatnya bertugas. Naruto melangkah mendekati wanita itu dan mencondongkan tubuh, menatap wajah tamunya dengan jarak kurang dari sepuluh senti.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, nona?" tanyanya dengan suara serak. Matanya menatap dalam iris coklat lawan bicaranya.

"Seperti biasa. Kau tahu seleraku kan?" balas wanita itu sembari membelai sisi wajah Naruto.

Naruto kembali menunjukkan seringainya dan beranjak untuk mengambilkan minuman yang dipesan. Tidak ada satu orang tamu pun yang tahu kalau bartender andalan pub ini masih berusia enam belas tahun. Beruntung Naruto memiliki tubuh yang tinggi dan wajahnya sama sekali tidak lagi terlihat seperti anak-anak, sehingga tidak ada seorang pun yang curiga dengan keberadaannya.

Naruto kembali mendekati _manager_-nya setelah menyajikan pesanan tamunya. Pemuda berkulit _tan _itu mengerutkan dahi ketika Shikamaru menatapnya tajam.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya heran.

Shikamaru menarik napas dan mengalihkan pandangan ke lantai dansa yang dipenuhi sosok-sosok yang tampak asik bergerak mengikuti musik.

"Apa kau harus bersikap seperti itu? Kau berlebihan."

Naruto melepaskan tawa. Ia mengambil satu botol sake dan meletakkannya di depan atasannya.

"Bukannya kau yang berlebihan? Aku hanya melakukan tugasku, itu saja," balas Naruto enteng. Shikamaru meraih botolnya dan meneguk isinya pelan.

"Kau adalah seorang bartender. Kau tidak perlu menebar feromonmu ke semua pelanggan di sini." Naruto kembali tertawa.

"Serius, sampai detik ini aku masih tidak mengerti, kenapa kau lebih memilih menjadi _manger_ pub ini ketimbang menjadi dokter, sesuai dengan latar belakang pendidikanmu?"

"Ck, merepotkan."

"Semua hal memang selalu merepotkan untukmu kan?" goda Naruto ditengah tawanya.

"Ya, kurasa begitu. Dan diantara semua hal merepotkan itu, kau adalah yang paling merepotkan," ungkap si pemuda dengan rambut yang diikat tinggi tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Naruto menatap lelaki di depannya dan tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi," ucap Shikamaru sembari melangkah meninggalkan meja bar.

Naruto kembali mengerjakan tugasnya di balik _counter_ _bar_. Ia menyapa semua tamu yang datang ke 'wilayahnya' tanpa khawatir. Naruto sama sekali tidak takut dengan kemungkinan teman-temannya tahu pekerjaannya di sini, toh selama dua tahun belakangan belum ada yang berhasil mengenalinya.

Naruto memang selalu melakukan penyamaran sebelum memulai pekerjaan malamnya. Ia menutupi tiga goresan di pipinya dengan riasan, memakai lensa kontak berwarna merah darah, dan bahkan menata rambutnya sedemikian rupa untuk menutupi identitas.

Sikapnya pun berubah seratus persen. Jika Naruto di dunia luar adalah seorang pemuda sederhana yang polos, ceria dan selalu menebar senyum, maka Naruto di dunia malam adalah seorang lelaki modis yang selalu menebar lirikan dan seringai menggoda.

Benar-benar dua karakter yang berbeda.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan dan menghela napas ketika melihat tamu yang baru saja duduk di tempat yang tadi ditempati _manager_-nya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini lagi?" tanya Naruto diiringi tatapan bosan.

"Apa itu caramu menyambut pelanggan, huh?" balas si pemuda bertopi Gatsby.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya pelanggan yang tidak kuharapkan tahu. Kalau saja pub ini milikku, maka aku akan membuat peraturan yang tidak memperbolehkan seorang selebritis minum di sini."

Naruto melangkah mendekati rak dan mengambil sebotol minuman. Ia menyodorkan botol yang dibawanya beserta sebuah sloki pada salah satu tamu tetapnya.

"Seharusnya kau bangga karena aku selalu datang ke tempat ini, _Blonde_. Popularitasmu bisa meningkat kalau orang-orang tahu kau adalah bartender favoritku," ungkap si pemuda yang mulai menyecap minumannya.

"Tanpa bantuanmu pun aku sudah populer, tuan selebritis."

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan pakai panggilan menyebalkan itu," tegurnya. Naruto kembali menghela napas.

"Terserah kau saja, Neji, aku tidak peduli."

Naruto meninggalkan tamunya dan beralih ke tamu lain yang sudah menunggu. Hyuuga Neji, pemuda yang baru saja ditinggalkan bartender favoritnya, menatap sloki berisikan cairan berwarna keemasan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Menjadi seorang entertainer sama sekali tidak menyenangkan," gumamnya. Ia meraih slokinya dan meneguk isinya. "Kalau tahu begini, seharusnya kutolak saja tawaran itu. Sial!" rutuknya sambil kembali meneguk minumannya.

**.**

**.**

**-0-0-0-**

**.**

**.**

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis ketika melihat keramaian yang ada di pintu masuk utama gedung fakultasnya. Naruto memang tidak masuk melalui pintu itu, melainkan melalui pintu lain yang letaknya paling dekat dengan tempat parkir motor. Sebuah tepukan sukses membuat si pemuda pirang menolehkan kepala.

"Ou, _ohayou_," sapanya sebelum kembali menatap kerumuman di depan pintu masuk gedung. "Ouch!"

Naruto kembali menolehkan kepala dengan kedua tangan mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya yang dipukul teman barunya sendiri dengan buku materi perkuliahan.

"Untuk apa itu tadi?" tanyanya kesal. Sora hanya tertawa, sementara Ino, yang tadi memukul, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Untuk sikapmu yang mengacuhkan kami," jawabnya ketus. Naruto hanya menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Apa yang kau perhatikan, Naru?" tanya Sora. Ketiganya kini sedang menunggu _lift._ Pagi ini kelas mereka ada di lantai lima.

"Oh," Ino menganggukkan kepala.

"Apanya yang 'oh'?" Sora menatap gadis di sampingnya. Ino menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk, membuat Sora ikut menggumamkan 'Oh' di detik berikutnya.

"'Oh' itu maksudnya apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Belum sempat Ino ataupun Sora menjawab pertanyaan teman mereka, suara teriakan dan pekikan terdengar dari arah pintu, membuat Naruto kembali menolehkan kepala.

"Apa-apaan itu?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat tiga orang _bodyguard _membuat jalan di kerumunan.

"Tuan muda baru saja datang, Naru," cetus Ino, membuat Naruto menatap teman perempuannya.

"Kau tidak ikut OSPEK, jadi kau pasti belum tahu. Yang ada di belakang _bodyguard _itu adalah anak dari donatur terbesar universitas ini," papar Sora.

Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepala dan kembali menatap keramaian yang sejak tadi menarik perhatiannya. Di balik tiga lelaki bertubuh kekar itu terlihat seorang pemuda bertubuh tegap yang mengenakan kemeja putih dengan garis vertikal berwarna biru tua dan celana jeans hitam.

"_There he is, the most wanted guy,_" ucap Ino.

"Uchiha Sasuke," lanjut Ino dan Sora bersamaan.

Naruto memperhatikan pemuda yang dimaksud dua temannya dengan seksama. Tubuh tinggi, kulit putih, rambut _raven_ dan mata _onyx_. Yah, pantaslah Sasuke menjadi '_the most wanted guy_' di kampus ini.

Ino menarik lengan Naruto ketika pintu _lift _terbuka. Si pemuda berambut pirang hanya menurut dan masuk ke dalam _lift_. Ia menatap gerombolan yang kini tertuju ke arah tangga.

"Tangga?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis.

Sora menekan tombol _lift_ dan bersandar di dindingnya.

"Yang kudengar, selama dia kuliah di sini, dia tidak pernah sekali pun memakai _lift_," ungkap lelaki berambut gelap sebahu itu.

"Dan itulah kenapa semua kelas untuk murid angkatannya selalu berkutat di lantai satu sampai lantai tiga," timpal Ino.

"Kenapa dia tidak memakai _lift_ memangnya?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Tiga orang gadis yang ada di _lift _bersama ketiganya sesekali melirik ke arah mereka dengan tatapan tidak mengenakkan.

"Kalau yang itu aku tidak tahu," Ino angkat bahu. "Tapi katanya dia punya semacam phobia," lanjutnya.

Pintu _lift _terbuka dan kembali menutup setelah tiga gadis yang tadi bersama mereka keluar dan memberikan tatapan tidak suka pada Ino. Naruto mengerutkan dahi dan menatap sahabat perempuannya.

"Tidak usah khawatir, mungkin mereka adalah anggota _fans-club _si Uchiha muda," tuturnya ringan.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka bertiga melaporkan apa yang kau katakan tadi ke pemuda Uchiha itu, Ino?" tanya Naruto.

"Uchiha itu mungkin anak dari donatur terbesar di universitas ini, tapi dia sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk memecat ataupun mengeluarkan siapapun dari sini. Kau tenang saja," tutur Sora sembari menepuk bahu pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang padamu, batalkan kontrak itu! Aku tidak mau melakukannya, tidak akan pernah!" Neji menutup teleponnya dan menghempaskan diri ke sofa ruang tamu tempatnya berada.

Sebelah tangan pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun itu menyisir rambut coklat panjangnya perlahan, sementara kedua matanya tertutup rapat. Ia masih merasakan _hangover _dampak dari kegiatan minumnya semalam, dan _manager_-nya baru saja memberitahukan jadwal _take vocal _untuk _single _terbarunya.

Neji menarik napas panjang dan menatap langit-langit ruangan yang didominasi warna putih. Matanya kembali menutup, dan pemuda bermarga Hyuuga itu menyamankan posisinya. Gumaman kecil keluar dari bibirnya tanpa ia sadari. Gumaman melodi dari lagu terbarunya.

Suara hak dan lantai yang beradu membuat pemuda itu membuat gumaman tadi berganti dengan helaan napas panjang. Tanpa membuka mata pun Neji tahu siapa yang berdiri di depannya.

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya," ucap Neji tanpa membuka mata.

"Kau sudah menanda tangani kontraknya, Neji, kau tidak bisa lari dari kewajibanmu sekarang," balas sebuah suara tegas.

"Bukannya aku sudah memintamu untuk membatalkan kontrak itu? Kalau mereka minta uang ganti rugi, kau tahu berapa nomor pin rekeningku kan?"

Seorang wanita yang tengah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada tampak menahan diri untuk tidak menggeplak kepala penyanyi muda di hadapannya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, berharap emosinya tidak tersulut di saat seperti ini.

"Kontrak tetaplah kontrak, kau tidak bisa membatalkannya begitu saja. Lagipula, apa kau mau kehilangan kepercayaan pihak label, huh? Bukan hal yang mudah bisa diterima label besar seperti Rookie Nine, dan aku tahu kau paham itu," ungkapnya panjang.

Neji kembali menghela napas. Menjadi salah satu penyanyi di bawah label Rookie Nine memang termasuk dalam kategori keberuntungan, karena seperti yang dikatakan _manager_-nya tadi, mendapatkan kontrak dengan label sebesar Rookie Nine bukanlah hal yang mudah. Ia sendiri baru bisa bergabung dengan label itu setelah tiga tahun memulai debut.

Neji tahu kalau sikap kekanakannya ini bisa membuatnya dikeluarkan dari label, tapi ia tidak peduli.

Bagaimanapun juga ia harus mempertahankan dan menjaga harga dirinya.

"Cepat bersiap, kutunggu kau di lobi."

"Kalau kau terus memaksaku, aku akan memecatmu, _manager_."

Satu ucapan itu berhasil membuat sang _manager _menghentikan langkah.

"Kau bisa memecatku sebagai _manager_-mu kapanpun kau mau, tapi kau tidak akan pernah bisa memecatku sebagai sepupumu sampai kapanpun, ingat itu."

Neji kembali menghela napas panjang. Ia tidak punya banyak pilihan. Tidak, ia memang tidak punya pilihan sekarang.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Naruto menghentikan langkah dan bersandar di pegangan tangga. Sejak pagi ia memang sudah merasa tidak begitu sehat, tapi ia tidak bisa mengabaikan kuliahnya. Tidak setelah semua kerja keras yang dilakukannya untuk bisa masuk ke universitas ini. Tidak setelah semua pengorbanan yang dilakukannya.

Setelah menarik napas panjang, ia kembali melangkahkan kaki dan meniti anak tangga satu per satu sebelum akhirnya oleng.

Naruto sudah menutup mata dan bersiap merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, tapi ia segera membuka mata ketika merasa sepasang tangan menahan punggungnya. Perlahan ia menolehkan kepala, dan ia makin terkejut melihat sepasang iris _onyx _menatapnya tajam.

"Cepat menyingkir, kau menghalangi jalanku," ucapnya dingin.

Naruto segera berdiri dan berusaha menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya. Matanya menatap tajam pemuda yang tadi pagi sempat menjadi bahan pembicaraannya dengan Sora dan Ino.

Sasuke menepukkan kedua tangannya dan melangkah menaiki tangga setelah sebelumnya melirik pemuda yang tampak pucat. Ia menggelengkan kepala pelan dan kembali melangkah ke lantai tiga.

'_Dia menepukkan kedua tangannya? Apa-apaan itu? Memangnya dia pikir aku ini kotor atau apa?' _pikir Naruto sembari mendelik kesal.

Naruto segera bersandar ketika kepalanya kembali terasa sakit. Sebelah tangannya mejambak pelan rambut pirangnya, sementara tangannya yang lain berpegangan erat agar ia tetap bisa berdiri.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke yang berdiri di anak tangga tak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia mengangguk pelan dan kembali meremas rambutnya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke ragu. Naruto kembali mengangguk pelan.

Sasuke menghela napas ketika melihat pemuda pirang yang tidak dikenalnya makin meremas rambutnya sendiri. Ia kembali turun dan berdiri di hadapan Naruto, memperhatikan pemuda itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, kemudian menggelengkan kepala.

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto yang sejak tadi meremas rambut dan memaksanya menuruni anak tangga.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" Naruto berusaha melepaskan genggaman Sasuke.

"Kau harus ke Poliklinik dan beristirahat," balas Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

"Kelasku akan dimulai lima menit lagi, aku harus segera ke lantai empat!" seru Naruto lagi, masih berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan pemuda di depannya.

"Orang-orang seperti kalian memang tidak tahu mana hal yang harus didahulukan."

"Huh? 'Orang-orang seperti kalian'? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya, orang-orang seperti kalian. Orang-orang biasa yang selalu memaksakan diri dan berusaha keras tanpa memikirkan keadaan kalian dan mengesampingkan kebutuhan kalian untuk sesuatu yang dianggap lebih penting, padahal tidak."

Naruto menghentakkan tangannya, membuat genggaman tangan Sasuke terlepas. Sasuke membalikkan tubuh dan menatap pemuda berkulit _tan _di hadapannya dengan alis terangkat.

Naruto menarik napas panjang, berusaha menahan emosi.

"Melewatkan satu mata kuliah mungkin bukan hal yang besar untukmu, tapi tidak bagi kami, 'orang-orang biasa'. Kami tidak bisa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang kami miliki. Kami lebih memilih memaksakan diri dan mengambil kesempatan yang sulit kami dapatkan daripada melewatkannya hanya karena hal sepele."

Naruto menatap tajam pemuda di depannya. Ia menatap gedung yang ada di belakang lawan bicaranya. Ia tidak sadar kalau ternyata mereka berdua sudah berdiri di area Poliklinik. Naruto berbalik dan melangkah.

"_See? _Berjalan lurus saja kau tidak bisa. Dengan keadaanmu yang seperti itu, apa yang kau harapkan saat ada di dalam kelas, huh? Bukannya kuliah, yang ada kau hanya akan menyusahkan orang di sekelilingmu, Dobe," ucap Sasuke ketika Naruto melangkah dengan terhuyung.

Sasuke kembali menarik tangan Naruto dan melangkah mendekati bangunan Poliklinik.

"Lepaskan aku, Teme!"

"_Shut up, Dobe!_"

Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli dengan tatapan yang tertuju padanya dari orang-orang yang ada di dalam Poliklinik. Ia terus menyeret Naruto dan menghempaskan pemuda pirang itu ke salah satu tempat tidur yang ada di ruang perawatan.

"Kau ada masalah lagi, Sasuke?"

"Tidak."

Naruto menatap seorang wanita muda yang memasuki ruang rawat. Dari jubah putih yang dikenakannya Naruto bisa menduga kalau wanita itu adalah dokter di sini. Ia sedikit menganggukkan kepala sopan ketika wanita itu menatapnya.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuh dan menatap wanita bernama Shizune itu dengan lekat sebelum melangkah mendekati pintu.

"Rawat dia. Kalau dia memaksa meninggalkan gedung ini, ikat saja kaki dan tangannya. Pastikan kau memberinya obat dan memaksanya tidur," ucapnya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

"Dasar bocah," celetuk Shizune sembari melemparkan pandangan ke arah pintu.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note: **yep, _chapter _pertama. Saya mengadopsi cerita drama Secret Garden, ada yang sudah nonton? Ah, tapi biarpun saya mengadopsi drama itu, cerita dan susunan alur fic ini _tidak akan seratus persen sama_ seperti cerita drama itu. Saya punya imajinasi sendiri tentang fic ini. _Well, wanna leave me a comment or review for the first chapter?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Little Secret**

_Disclaimer_ : _I own the story. Others? Not mine. _Secret Garden © SBS

_**Warning**_ : AU. _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**.**

**.**

Naruto menghela napas ketika melihat seorang pemuda sudah duduk di depan _counter bar_, padahal ia baru saja memulai _shift_-nya malam ini. Ia menatap rekannya sesama bartender dan melirik ke arah langganannya. Rekannya hanya angkat bahu dan menggeleng.

"Astaga, kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu di saat seperti ini," keluh Naruto.

Neji menatap sekilas pemuda yang baru saja datang, dan kembali menatap gelas minumannya. Naruto mengerutkan dahi. Tumben sekali lelaki di hadapannya tidak menanggapi kata-katanya.

"Apa kau sudah mabuk, Neji?" tanya Naruto yang sudah mulai bekerja mengelap sloki-sloki yang ada di rak.

"Apa kau menikmati pekerjaanmu di sini, _Blonde?_" Neji dan pelanggan yang lain memang selalu memanggil Naruto dengan kata bahasa Inggris itu karena Naruto enggan memberitahukan nama sebenarnya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu? Kau ingin berhenti menjadi penyanyi dan menjadi bartender sepertiku?" canda Naruto.

"Kalau pekerjaanmu lebih menyenangkan dari pekerjaanku, aku mau melakukannya," cetus Neji, membuat Naruto menatapnya tak percaya.

"_What?_"

"_You heard that, Blonde._"

"Sepertinya kau memang sudah mabuk," cetus Naruto sembari meletakkan sloki di tangannya.

"Aku belum mabuk."

"Kau _sudah_ mabuk, Neji."

"Kenapa kau berkata kalau aku sudah mabuk?" tanya Neji sembari menatap lawan bicaranya. Naruto menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menunjukkan jari telunjuknya.

"Pertama, kau sudah ada di sini sebelum aku datang. Kau pasti sudah minum kan?"

"Hmm. Lalu?"

Naruto menunjukkan dua jarinya, kini ia seolah tengah membentuk huruf 'V'.

"Kedua, kau sudah membuka penyamaranmu, tuan selebritis. Kau tidak memakai topi, kaca mata, atau apapun yang biasanya kau pakai untuk menyamar."

"Lalu?"

"Ketiga," Naruto menunjukkan tiga jarinya, kini ia seolah tengah membentuk huruf 'W', "kau tiba-tiba berkata kalau kau ingin berhenti dari pekerjaanmu. Jelas kau _sudah_ mabuk, Neji."

Neji mendengus geli mendengar identifikasi yang dijabarkan si pemuda pirang. Ia merubah posisi duduknya dan menatap lantai dansa yang mulai ramai. Beberapa kali ia mengerling pada wanita yang ada di pub itu.

"Memangnya kau tidak takut _paparazzi_ mengambil gambarmu sekarang, Neji? Atau kau memang ingin membuat skandal untuk mendongkrak popularitasmu?"

Neji menatap Naruto dengan dahi berkerut. Sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, Neji memang langsung menyukai karakter si pemuda berkulit _tan _yang blak-blakan. Naruto bahkan tidak bersikap sopan dan memperlakukannya sama seperti pelanggan yang lain.

"Aku sudah memiliki popularitas yang lebih dari cukup, _Blonde_."

"Lalu kenapa kau bersikap aneh hari ini?"

"Aku hanya stress. Yah, begitulah," jawab Neji sekenanya.

Naruto beranjak dan mulai melayani pelanggannya. Neji memainkan gelas minuman di tangannya dan kembali mengingat kontrak yang sudah terlanjur di tanda tanganinya. Kontrak yang mempertemukannya dengan wanita yang dulu pernah dicintainya. Kontrak yang mengharuskannya menyanyikan lagu duet dengan wanita itu.

"Kau memang sudah mabuk," cetus Naruto ketika ia kembali berdiri di depan Neji. "Menyerah juga, eh?" lanjut Naruto.

Neji menatap Naruto tidak mengerti. Ia lalu mengikuti arah pandang si pirang dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang sedang bicara dengan DJ.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Neji heran saat melihat pemuda tadi meraih mikrofon dan mengambil posisi di tengah panggung yang disediakan.

"_Hell yeah, let's start the party!_" seru Naruto, membuat semua yang ada di meja bar berteriak riuh.

Musik mulai mengalun, dan pemuda yang ada di tengah panggung mulai menari mengikuti irama.

"Kemampuannya sama sekali tidak menurun walaupun sudah hampir setahun dia berhenti," ucap Naruto yang masih bisa ditangkap telinga Neji.

Setelah bagian intro lagu selesai, pemuda itu segera mengangkat mikrofonnya dan mulai menyanyikan lagu Insomnia yang dipopulerkan oleh Craig David.

"Dan ternyata kemampuan vokalnya sama sekali tidak menurun," ucap Naruto lagi.

Orang-orang yang ada di lantai dansa mulai kembali meliukkan tubuh mengikuti irama yang disajikan DJ dan suara merdu si pemuda asing. Pelanggan yang sedang duduk di depan meja bar pun tampak menikmati suguhan _live _yang belum pernah ditampilkan di pub itu sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

**-0-0-0-**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke terus melangkahkan kaki dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil yang sudah siap mengantarnya. Sementara itu, seorang pemuda lain ikut masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di samping si bungsu keluarga Uchiha.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan, aku tidak akan mengganti semua yang sudah disiapkan. Kalau kau tidak bisa menerima keputusanku, kau bisa meminta bantuan pengarang lain_._"

"Oh, ayolah, kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat menyukai lagu itu?"

"Kalau kau memang menyukai laguku, maka ikuti cara mainku. Label sudah menyetujui semuanya, dan aku tidak mau ambil resiko yang jelas-jelas tidak bisa kutangani."

Sasuke segera keluar dari mobil ketika _bodyguard_-nya membukakan pintu. Ia berusaha menulikan telinganya karena teriakan yang didapatkannya hari ini jauh lebih keras dari hari biasa. Bisa dipastikan penyebabnya adalah karena keberadaan pemuda yang masih mengekor di belakangnya.

"Beri aku waktu tiga bulan, kalau aku tidak bisa membuktikan apa yang kukatakan, kau boleh menuntutku atau melakukan apapun." Neji mengikuti langkah Sasuke menaiki tangga.

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, dua bulan."

"Tidak."

"Satu bulan."

"Aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku."

Sasuke membuka pintu dan masuk ke kelasnya, sementara si pemuda yang sejak tadi mengikuti sang Uchiha muda menghela napas dan melangkah menuju _lift._ Ia mengangkat kepalanya ketika pintu _lift _terbuka. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Hyuuga Hanabi, wanita berusia dua puluh satu tahun yang sedang menikmati kopinya, melirik dan menggelengkan kepala pelan. Ia kembali menikmati minumannya sebelum meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja.

"Sudah kukatakan, Sasuke tidak akan mengubah keputusannya. Kau kan tahu sendiri bagaimana sifat Uchiha satu itu," ucap Hanabi sembali bersandar nyaman di punggung sofa.

"Seharusnya kau membantuku mencari cara agar Sasuke mau mengubah keputusannya. Kau ini _manager_-ku kan?" tanya Neji heran.

"Aku memang _manger_-mu, tapi aku bukan orang yang bekerja hanya untuk menyetujui semua pendapatmu, Neji."

"Ya, kau benar."

"Aku memang selalu benar," Hanabi tersenyum.

Neji mengerlingkan mata dan kembali menatap pemandangan kota di depannya. Saat ini ia dan Hanabi tengah bersantai di balkon apartemen.

"Apa kau tahu apa kelemahan Sasuke?" tanya Neji tiba-tiba. Hanabi menghela napas.

"Kau masih mau memaksanya memberikan ijin untuk menyanyikan lagu itu?"

"Tentu saja. Kau kan tahu lagu ciptaannya yang ini tidak bisa diremehkan. Pihak label malah berani menawariku kontrak satu album kalau Sasuke mau menjadi _songwriter_-ku."

"Tapi sayangnya dia tidak mau," Hanabi menyeringai.

"Oi! Kau ini," Neji menahan diri untuk tidak membalas ucapan sepupunya.

"Kalau kau sangat menginginkan lagu itu, kenapa kau tidak mengikuti keinginannya saja? Semua pihak setuju, tapi kau malah menentang. Aku tidak mengerti."

Neji menatap langit yang sudah gelap. Beberapa saat yang lalu matahari memang sudah tenggelam, dan senja juga sudah mulai menghilang. Hanabi menolehkan wajah dan menatap sepupunya.

"Apa kau masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian itu, Neji?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Kalau kau ada di posisiku, apa kau bisa melupakannya?" Neji balik bertanya. Hanabi kembali melemparkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"_Nope_," jawabnya. Neji mendengus mendengar jawaban wanita di sampingnya. "Tapi bukankah kau seharusnya melangkah maju dan melupakan semuanya?"

"Kalau aku mempunyai kekuatan untuk melangkah maju, aku tidak mungkin menolak kesempatan yang ada di depan mataku sekarang."

Hanabi mengangguk. Ya, bagaimanapun juga Neji tetaplah seorang lelaki biasa. Orang-orang mengenal Neji sebagai seorang penyanyi muda yang ramah, sopan, ceria, dan lembut. Orang-orang melihat Neji sebagai seorang _gentleman_; lelaki yang tahu bagaimana cara bersikap dan menjaga perasaan wanita. Orang-orang mengenal Neji dengan semua penggambaran tadi, karena itu semua memang _image _yang dibuat sang Hyuuga untuk publik.

"Aku tidak mungkin terus mengingat hal ini kalau saja saat itu kami hanya menjalin hubungan seperti remaja lain, Hanabi. Mungkin aku bisa melupakan semuanya kalau saja kami tidak pernah ada di tahap pertunangan," ungkap Neji dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Tapi, apa menurutmu ini tidak aneh?" tanya Hanabi, membuat Neji mengalihkan pandangan.

"Aneh?"

"Ya, aneh. Sudah tiga tahun dia tinggal di Amerika, tapi dia tiba-tiba kembali ke Jepang karena dia menerima tawaran duet denganmu. Apa mungkin dia ingin kembali menjadi kekasihmu?"

Neji tertawa pahit. Ingin kembali menjadi kekasihnya? Ingin sekali Neji membenarkan ucapan Hanabi, tapi ia tahu itu tidak mungkin. 'Dia' kembali bukan untuknya, Neji tahu benar itu.

"Eh? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Hanabi ketika si lelaki berambut coklat panjang bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku ingin keluar mencari udara segar," jawab Neji singkat.

"Pastikan kau menyamar, aku tidak mau berurusan dengan _paparazzi_," teriak Hanabi tepat sebelum Neji keluar dari apartemennya.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. Entah harus berapa kali lagi ia menjawab pertanyaan lelaki di hadapannya agar dia mengerti.

"Aku ingin kau berhenti dan kembali melanjutkan hidupmu dengan normal, _blonde_."

"Harus berapa kali kubilang, kehidupanku sekarang adalah kehidupan yang normal, Shika."

"Normal katamu? Apa pemuda berusia enam belas tahun yang bekerja di sebuah pub terdengar normal?"

"Yah, setidaknya aku tidak bekerja di diskotik."

Shikamaru menatap tajam pemuda yang sedang sibuk merapikan botol minuman di rak. Sudah berkali-kali ia meminta Naruto untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya sebagai seorang bartender, dan sudah berkali-kali pula si pirang menolak.

"Aku bekerja di sini sebagai seorang bartender, bukan seorang pelacur. Tamu-tamu dan pelanggan yang datang ke tempat ini berasal dari tingkat menengah ke atas, mereka tahu tata krama dan sopan santun. Apa yang harus kau khawatirkan dari semua ini, Shika?" tanya Naruto.

"Bekerja di tempat hiburan seperti ini sangat beresiko untuk remaja seumuranmu, dan kau tahu itu," papar Shikamaru tanpa menghentikan tatapan tajamnya. Naruto menghela napas.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan. Aku menyukai pekerjaanku di sini, dan aku tidak akan berhenti sampai aku merasa kalau aku harus berhenti."

"Dan kapan kau akan merasa kalau kau harus berhenti?" tanya Shikamaru cepat.

"Mungkin saat aku mendapatkan seorang kekasih yang mampu membiayai semua kebutuhanku," jawab Naruto disertai tawa.

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang. Ia tahu bicara dengan sang Uzumaki memang membutuhkan tenaga dan taktik yang tepat, dan itu semua selalu menguras tenaga. Ia bangun dari duduknya dan melangkah ke lantai tiga dimana kantornya berada.

"Dia _manager_-mu kan?"

Naruto membalikkan tubuh dan mengangguk. Ia membereskan gelas dan mengelap bagian _counter_ di depannya sebelum menyajikan minuman favorit pelanggannya satu itu.

"Kenapa kau lesu seperti itu? Apa nasibmu sedang buruk?" tanya Naruto sembari memperhatikan lawan bicaranya.

"Kurasa begitu. Hari ini aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang tidak ingin kutemui dan aku gagal mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan," jawab Neji yang kemudian menikmati minumannya.

"Tidak ingin kau temui? Ah, pasti mantan pacarmu."

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Neji dengan tatapan curiga.

"_Just guessing,_" Naruto angkat bahu.

Iris lavender lelaki berkulit putih itu memperhatikan sekeliling yang mulai ramai. Matanya kemudian terpaku pada seorang pemuda yang tengah melangkah ke arahnya.

"Ou, kau mau minum?" tanya Naruto yang sudah selesai membereskan botol minuman.

"Kau tahu kalau aku tidak minum," si pemuda mengerlingkan mata.

Naruto menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya dan mengambil sekaleng _coke _dari lemari pendingin dan menyodorkannya pada si pemuda.

"_Thanks._"

"_No prob._"

Neji masih memperhatikan pemuda yang sekarang duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Naruto yang melihat hal itu tampak sedikit menyeringai.

"Ah, kau pasti belum mengenalnya. Gaara, kenalkan, dia Hyuuga Neji, salah satu pelangganku," ucap Naruto.

Sabaku no Gaara, pemuda yang sejak tadi berhasil mencuri perhatian sang Hyuuga, menolehkan kepala dan sedikit mengangguk. Neji balas mengangguk dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Neji, Hyuuga Neji," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Gaara. Cukup panggil aku Gaara," balas Gaara sembari menjabat tangan Neji.

"Kau tidak tampil, Gaara?" tanya Naruto, membuat Gaara menarik tangannya dari genggaman Neji.

"Sebentar lagi, tapi penampilanku kali ini akan sedikit merepotkan," jawab Gaara, membuat Naruto melepaskan tawa.

"Sepertinya kau mulai tertular virus 'merepotkan' dari _manager_ kita," cetusnya. Gaara hanya sedikit menyeringai dan menggelengkan kepala. Ia menolehkan kepala dan menatap Neji yang sejak tadi belum melepaskan pandangan darinya.

"Maaf, apa ada yang salah denganku, Neji?" tanyanya. Neji langsung menggelengkan kepala dan mengalihkan tatapannya. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi."

Gaara bangun dari duduknya dan melangkah mendekati panggung. Naruto menatap Neji yang masih terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik sahabatnya.

"Dia adalah orang aneh ketiga setelah sahabatku dan kau, _Blonde_," cetus Neji tiba-tiba.

"Huh?"

"Dia adalah orang ketiga yang bersikap seolah tidak mengenalku setelah sahabatku dan kau. Atau apa dia memang tidak mengenalku?" tanya Neji dengan alis bertaut. Naruto melepaskan tawa.

"Kurasa jawaban yang kedua lebih masuk akal," tuturnya.

"Maksudmu?" Neji makin menautkan alis.

"Gaara baru tiba di kota ini seminggu yang lalu. Dia juga tidak akan tinggal lama di sini," ungkap Naruto. "Ah, dengarkan baik-baik. Aku yakin kau pasti menyukai lagu ini."

Dan saat melihat Neji membulatkan mata, Naruto tahu kalau perkiraannya beberapa saat yang lalu benar.

**.**

**.**

**-0-0-0-**

**.**

**.**

Naruto kembali meyandarkan diri ke tembok dan menutup matanya rapat. Gara-gara semalam ia pulang jam tiga dini hari, ia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, dan akibatnya ia kini kurang enak badan.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, berharap hal itu bisa sedikit menghilangkan rasa sakit yang menderanya. Ia kemudian melangkah menuju _lift _dan menekan tombol panah ke arah bawah. Kuliahnya hari ini memang belum selesai, tapi Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal. Rasa sakit di kepalanya sudah semakin menjadi.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya pintu _lift _terbuka. Naruto melangkah memasuki ruangan kecil di depannya. Walaupun ia berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tetap berdiri tegap, tapi nyatanya ia tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya.

Sasuke menghentikan langkah ketika mendengar suara rintihan seseorang. Ia menolehkan kepala ke sekeliling dan mencoba mencari asal suara tadi. Tidak mungkin kan ada hantu di siang bolong begini?

Pemuda berambut _raven _itu melangkah menjauhi tangga yang sedang didakinya dan menatap heran ke arah _lift _yang masih terbuka, padahal tidak ada orang yang keluar dari ruang kecil itu. Mata beriris _onyx_-nya tampak membulat ketika ia melihat sepasang kaki terjulur dari dalam _lift._

"_Baka! _Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" teriak Sasuke dengan nada panik. Naruto hanya terbatuk beberapa kali dan menggumam pelan. Mahasiswa semester satu itu masih terbaring di lantai dengan setengah tubuh berada di dalam _lift_, dan setengahnya berada di luar _lift_.

Sasuke menatap ruangan kecil di depannya dan menelan ludah paksa. Ia lalu menatap Naruto yang tampaknya tidak bisa bangkit sama sekali. Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda berusia duapuluh satu tahun itu menarik kedua kaki Naruto, membawa tubuh bagian atas si pemuda pirang keluar dari dalam _lift._

"Bodoh," gumam Naruto pelan.

"Apa?"

"Kau bodoh, Teme. Seharusnya kau masuk ke dalam _lift _dan membawaku turun, bukan malah menyeretku keluar," ucap Naruto dengan mata tertutup.

"Apa kau tidak pernah diajari tata krama, eh? Seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku sudah menolongmu, bukan malah mengataiku, idiot!"

Sasuke belutut di depan Naruto dan menarik sebelah tangan si pemuda berkulit _tan_. Sasuke berusaha menyandarkan tubuh bagian depan Naruto di punggungnya.

"Kau mau apa, Teme?" tanya Naruto dengan suara yang makin melemah.

"Kau pikir aku mau apa, huh? Tentu saja membawamu ke Poliklinik," jawab Sasuke ketus sembari bangun dan menjaga tubuh Naruto yang kini ada di punggungnya.

"_Lift_," bisik Naruto.

"_Shut up!_" Sasuke melangkah dan mulai meniti anak tangga satu per satu.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**_Author Note: _**_I know it's kinda short, but I can't help it _:p _Hope you will gimme another review for this chapter~_

**_Review Reply:_**

**ag-stalker:**Maaf, itu memang salah, dan saya juga baru sadar begitu diingatkan . Terimakasih _review_-nya~ ^^

**Micon: **Saya harap juga demikian~ Yep, _ganbarimasu~_ ^^

**Dallet no Hebi: **_Chapter-chapter _awal memang saya pakai untuk perkenalan tokoh, jadi hati-hati salah tebak, kekeke. Yep, _doitashimashite~ _^^

**Vii no Kitsune: **Eh? Sudah lama kah? Rasanya baru kemarin selesai, hehe. Silakan menebak, dan seperti biasa, saya tidak akan berjanji untuk membuat _chapter _yang panjang :p Ah, ya, pergantian _setting_-nya mungkin akan membuat pusing karena saya menggunakan banyak karakter di fic ini. Yosh, _ganbarimasu~ _^^


	3. Chapter 3

**A Little Secret**

_Disclaimer_ : _I own the story. Others? Not mine. _Secret Garden © SBS

_**Warning**_ : AU. _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**.**

**.**

"Katakan padaku, sebenarnya ada apa di antara kalian berdua?" tanya Shizune dengan tatapan mengarah lurus pada pemuda yang sedang menikmati teh di seberang meja kerjanya.

"Tidak ada. Setiap aku bertemu dengannya, dia selalu sedang dalam kesulitan, dan sebagai orang yang baik, aku membantunya," jawab Sasuke tenang.

"Kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku kan?" tanya Shizune dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Apa aku bisa membohongi orang sepertimu?" Sasuke balik bertanya sembari menatap lurus lawan bicaranya. Shizune menghela napas.

"Tidak."

"Bagus." Sasuke meletakkan cangkirnya ke atas meja dan bangun perlahan. "Aku harus pergi. Gara-gara pemuda pirang itu aku melewatkan kelas musikku, dan sekarang aku harus kembali ke kantor."

Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan ruangan Shizune dan bergegas keluar dari Poliklinik. Ia segera melangkah mendekati seorang lelaki yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu gedung.

"Hubungi Kurenai, aku ingin memintanya mengajariku materi pertemuan yang kulewatkan tadi. Jangan lupa tanyakan pada Asuma tentang hasil _recording_," ucap Sasuke tanpa menghentikan langkah.

Hatake Kakashi, lelaki yang bertugas sebagai _manager_ sang Uchiha bungsu, segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi dua orang yang tadi disebutkan tuan mudanya.

"_Recording _sama sekali belum dilakukan, tuan," ucap Kakashi setelah memutuskan hubungan telepon. Sasuke mendelik tajam. "Asuma-san memberitahuku kalau sampai hari ini Neji-san belum juga datang ke studio," papar Kakashi.

"_That stupid punk!_" rutuk Sasuke kesal.

Kakashi membukakan pintu mobil dan segera duduk di kursi pengemudi. Ia segera melajukan mobil menuju kantor _management_. Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dan segera menghubungi seseorang.

"Mana dia? Kenapa dia belum memulai proses rekaman?" tanyanya ketus.

Kakashi menatap sang Uchiha bungsu dari kaca spion. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mendengar tuan mudanya berkata dengan nada ketus dan dingin seperti itu. Kakashi sudah bekerja untuk keluarga Uchiha sejak lima belas tahun yang lalu, dan sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun ia menjadi _butler _sekaligus _manager _Uchiha Sasuke.

Jangan terkejut, Sasuke memang sudah memiliki _manager _pribadi saat usianya menginjak sepuluh tahun. Sasuke memang dipersiapkan untuk menjadi pewaris kedua di keluarga Uchiha. Uchiha Itachi, kakaknya, sudah mulai terjun ke dunia bisnis sejak berusia lima belas tahun. Itachi memfokuskan diri mengelola pusat perbelanjaan yang menjadi bisnis utama keluarga Uchiha. Dan di usia yang sama Sasuke pun mulai terjun di bidang bisnis. Uchiha muda itu memilih untuk mengelola Rookie Nine, sebuah label rekaman yang didirikan oleh kakeknya.

"Kirimkan alamatnya padaku. Kalau dia tidak mau menjalankan kewajibannya dengan senang hati, maka aku yang akan memaksanya," ucap Sasuke tegas, kemudian memutuskan sambungan telepon.

"Ada masalah dengan Hyuuga-san lagi, tuan muda?" tanya Kakashi santai.

"Dia memang selalu membuat masalah, kau tahu sendiri kan?" Sasuke bersandar dan menarik napas panjang. "Apa jadwal kita sekarang?"

"Ada _meeting _tentang persiapan audisi calon _trainee_ tahun ini. Setelah itu Anda juga harus ke gedung karantina untuk membahas penerimaan _trainee _bersama staff yang lain," papar Kakashi.

Sasuke menatap langit-langit mobilnya.

"Apa aku harus datang ke _meeting _yangkedua itu?"

"Kurasa ya, tuan muda. Anda harus memimpin jalannya rapat."

"Aku mengerti."

Sebenarnya, walaupun Sasuke duduk di kursi tertinggi dalam struktur organisasi Rookie Nine, ia amat-sangat-jarang-sekali datang ke kantor dan mengurusi label itu. Bukan karena ia tidak mau, tapi karena Sasuke lebih memilih untuk fokus pada kuliahnya yang sudah menapak di semester akhir. Lalu siapa yang menjalankan tugas-tugasnya?

Staff _management_ yang lain selalu memilih seseorang untuk dijadikan tangan kanan Sasuke setiap tahunnya, dan selama hampir lima tahun terakhir, nama Orochimaru terus terpilih. Ya, lelaki jangkung berambut panjang itulah yang melakukan pekerjaan sang Uchiha, dengan batasan-batasan tertentu.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Sasuke menggeram pelan ketika melihat bangunan di depannya. Kakashi yang berdiri di sampingnya menatap tuannya sedikit khawatir.

"Anda yakin ini tempatnya, tuan?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Hanabi tidak mungkin membohongiku, Kakashi," jawab Sasuke pelan. Ia menghela napas dan menatap _manager_-nya.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut, aku akan langsung menghubungimu kalau aku membutuhkan sesuatu."

Sasuke melangkah memasuki bangunan di hadapannya dan langsung disambut dengan dentuman musik ketika ia sudah ada di dalamnya. Pemuda beriris _onyx _itu mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah, mencari sosok yang membuatnya terpaksa menginjakkan kaki di tempat seperti ini.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi ketika seorang pemuda melangkah dari sampingnya dan melewatinya begitu saja. Tanpa membuang waktu ia mengikuti sosok tadi yang ternyata mamasuki sebuah ruangan.

"Apa ini caramu 'beristirahat', Dobe?" tanyanya, membuat pemuda yang sejak tadi diikutinya membalikkan tubuh dan menatapnya kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Teme?" tanya Naruto yang masih terkejut.

Sasuke menatap sang Uzumaki dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Pemuda pirang itu masih memakai pakaian yang dipakainya ke kampus hari ini. Ransel hitamnya bahkan masih tersampir di bahu si pemuda berkulit _tan_.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata mahasiswa sepertimu menghabiskan waktu di tempat seperti ini," ucap Sasuke.

Naruto menarik napas panjang. Ia meletakkan ranselnya dan membuka salah satu loker yang ada di ruangan itu; mengeluarkan celana panjang hitam, kemeja putih, dan _vest_ hitam dari dalamnya. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Tutup pintunya, aku harus ganti pakaian," ucap Naruto.

Sasuke menatap pintu di sampingnya, dan ia baru menyadari ada stiker bertuliskan '_Staff Only_' tertempel di sana.

"Terserah kau mau masuk atau keluar, yang jelas cepat tutup pintunya. Aku sudah terlambat," ucap Naruto lagi.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang sudah mulai membuka kancing kemeja biru yang dia kenakan. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, pewaris Uchiha itu melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu ruangan.

"Kau bekerja di sini?" tanya Sasuke, memecah keheningan.

"Apa kau harus bertanya?" Naruto membalikkan pertanyaan. Kini ia sudah selesai berganti pakaian.

Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah cermin berukuran cukup besar yang tertempel di dinding. Naruto mengambil sebuah kotak kecil dari tasnya dan membukanya perlahan.

Sasuke kembali mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat Naruto memakai lensa kontak berwarna merah darah. Kini Naruto tampak sibuk memakai riasan untuk menyembunyikan tiga goresan di masing-masing pipinya, kemudian ia sibuk menata rambut pirangnya sedemikian rupa.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Naruto setelah selesai 'bertransformasi'.

Sasuke menatap pemuda yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan takjub. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa tampak sangat berbeda hanya karena lensa kontak, _make up _dasar, dan tatanan rambut sederhana?

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Teme," tegur Naruto sembari membuka dua kancing teratas di kemejanya dan menggulung kedua lengan kemejanya hingga siku.

Sasuke masih terdiam. Walaupun raut wajahnya sama sekali tidak berubah, pemuda Uchiha itu sebenarnya sedang terkejut dengan nada bicara dan suara Naruto yang kini berubah menjadi lebih dewasa.

Naruto menatap seniornya dengan heran, sebelum akhirnya melangkah meninggalkan ruangan dan juga meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam.

"Kau kenapa, Gaara?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat kawannya menggerutu kesal.

"Suruh pelangganmu itu berhenti mengejarku, _Blonde_," cetus Gaara.

"Apa?" Naruto makin tidak mengerti.

"Hei, Gaara, aku belum selesai bicara denganmu!"

"_Shit!_"

Naruto sama sekali tidak sempat bertanya lebih lanjut karena lawan bicaranya langsung beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan _counter bar_. Kini tatapan si pemuda berambut pirang terarah pada lelaki yang duduk dengan sedikit kasar di kursi yang tadi diduduki Gaara.

"Apa temanmu itu selalu menghindari orang lain seperti ini, _Blonde_?" tanya Neji kesal.

Naruto hanya angkat bahu, sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi diantara dua orang itu. Ia mengambil lap dan mulai membersihkan _counter_.

"Sake."

"Baik!"

Naruto mengambil sebotol sake dan meletakkannya di atas _counter _dimana si pemesan duduk. Ia lalu menahan diri untuk tidak menghela napas ketika melihat si pemesan.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Sasuke?" tanya Neji dengan nada terkejut. Pemuda pirang yang berdiri di belakang _counter _kini menahan diri untuk tidak menunjukkan keterkejutannya karena ternyata pelanggannya mengenal si pemuda bermarga Uchiha.

"Kau yang memaksaku menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini, bodoh. Kenapa kau tidak memulai rekamanmu, hah? Kau pikir berapa biaya yang sudah kupakai untuk mempersiapkan _single _terbarumu itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar.

Neji menghela napas dan meraih sloki yang disodorkan Naruto padanya. Ia langsung mengosongkan isi sloki dengan sekali teguk. Kini matanya menatap sosok lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan rekaman itu, Sasuke. Tidak selama kau belum mengganti rekan duetku," paparnya tegas.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mengganti semua uang yang sudah kukeluarkan untuk _single_-mu ini," balas Sasuke ringan. Neji menarik napas panjang dan menyodorkan sloki-nya.

"Kurasa malam ini aku akan minum lebih banyak, _Blonde_," tuturnya. Orang yang dipanggilnya hanya menyeringai kecil dan mengisi sloki tamunya.

"_Blonde?_" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis. Neji meneguk minumannya dan mengangguk.

"Tidak ada seorang pun di pub ini yang tahu nama aslinya, jadi kami menjulukinya '_blonde_'. Ah, ya, dia adalah bartender favoritku di sini," tutur Neji sembari melemparkan kedipan mata, membuat Naruto melepaskan tawa.

"Pelangganku yang lain bisa salah paham kalau kau melakukan itu, Neji," ucap Naruto. Kini Neji yang tertawa.

Sasuke hanya diam dan terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto. Saat ini Naruto tengah menyambut sorang wanita yang baru saja duduk di depan _counter_. Dari penampilannya, Sasuke bisa menebak kalau wanita itu berasal dari keluarga kaya.

"Apa dia selalu melakukan itu?" tanya Sasuke ketika melihat Naruto membiarkan jemari lentik si wanita menyusuri sisi wajahnya. Neji mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke.

"_Well, yeah_. Dia memang selalu menebar feromonnya ke semua wanita yang datang kemari. Dia lelaki yang hebat," puji Neji.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Naruto keluar dari tempat kerjanya setelah berpamitan dengan rekan kerjanya yang lain. Ia melirik jam tangannya dan menggeleng pelan. Jam dua dini hari, dan besok ada kelas jam delapan. Bisa dipastikan ia akan kurang tidur, mengingat ada tugas yang belum sempat dikerjakannya siang tadi.

"Pantas saja kau selalu tumbang di kampus. Ternyata dini hari begini kau baru selesai bekerja."

"Kau mau apa, Teme? Kenapa kau masih ada di sini?" tanya Naruto tanpa membalikkan tubuh. Sasuke menyusul langkah juniornya sampai mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu jam berapa kau selesai melayani 'pelanggan-pelanggan'mu," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Jangan mengajakku bertengkar dini hari begini. Aku lelah, kau tahu?"

"Aku tidak mengajakmu bertengkar, Dobe. Memangnya apa yang kukatakan?"

Naruto menatap jalan di depannya yang sudah sepi. Siapa juga orang yang mau berkeliaran dini hari begini?

"Mungkin pekerjaanku memang tidak sebaik pekerjaanmu, tapi kau tidak berhak berkata seperti itu. Kalau kau tidak bisa menghargai sesuatu, lebih baik kau diam," ucap Naruto tenang.

"Pekerjaanmu memang jauh lebih buruk dari pekerjaanku," tanggap Sasuke. "Kau tahu? Kau bisa dikeluarkan dari universitas kalau mereka tahu ada mahasiswanya yang bekerja di pub malam seperti ini," papar Sasuke.

Naruto menghentikan langkah, dan itu membuat lawan bicaranya melakukan hal serupa. Kini si pemuda pirang mengarahkan iris birunya ke iris _onyx _milik sang Uchiha.

Perlahan Naruto melangkah mendekati Sasuke dan berhenti tepat selangkah di depannya. Pemuda itu mencondongkan tubuh mendekati tubuh Sasuke yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Ya, untuk ukuran pemuda berusia enam belas tahun Naruto memang terhitung tinggi. Itulah kenapa tidak ada seorang pun yang curiga padanya di pub.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa menit, hanya memandang dalam ke mata masing-masing, sampai akhirnya Sasuke mengakhiri kontak mata mereka.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukan hal serendah itu, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Jadi kau ingin menjadikan hal ini sebagai rahasia kecil kita, Dobe?"

Naruto kembali menegakkan tubuh, matanya masih tenggelam dalam iris _onyx _yang entah kenapa terlihat indah di matanya. Naruto membalikkan tubuh dan kembali melangkah.

Sasuke segera menarik lengan Naruto ketika tubuh si pemuda pirang sedikit oleng. Naruto melepaskan cengkraman tangan seniornya dan mengutuk tubuhnya yang ternyata masih jauh dari kata sehat.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran orang-orang biasa sepertimu. Jelas-jelas kau pingsan siang tadi di dalam _lift_, tapi kau malah tetap bekerja sampai dini hari seperti ini. Sulit dipercaya," cetus Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang, orang biasa sepertiku tidak akan melewatkan satu kesempatan yang datang. Aku tidak mungkin absen bekerja karena sakit ringan seperti ini," Naruto membela diri.

"Sakit ringan katamu? Kau bahkan tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik, dan kau bilang itu sakit ringan? Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?"

Naruto hanya menghela napas dan berbalik, namun belum sempat ia melangkahkan kaki, Sasuke kembali mencekal lengannya. Naruto menolehkan kepala dan mendapati Sasuke tengah bicara dengan seseorang melalui ponselnya.

Hanya berselang kurang dari lima menit, sebuah mobil hitam mewah berhenti di depan keduanya. Sasuke menyeret lengan si pemuda pirang dan membuka pintu mobil.

"Masuk," perintahnya singkat.

Naruto menatap bagian dalam mobil dan wajah seniornya secara bergantian. Apa Uchiha di hadapannya ini berniat menculiknya?

Sasuke berdecak pelan dan mendorong tubuh Naruto masuk ke dalam mobil. Naruto mengerang ketika kepalanya membentur punggung jok yang empuk. Sasuke langsung ikut masuk dan duduk di samping sang Uzumaki.

"Ke apartemenku," ucap Sasuke pada lelaki berambut keperakan yang duduk di kursi pengemudi.

**.**

**.**

**-0-0-0-**

**.**

**.**

Gaara melangkah cepat meninggalkan gedung apartemen tempat ia tinggal. Pemuda dengan tinggi seratus tujuh puluh tiga senti itu sama sekali tidak menanggapi seorang lelaki yang terus memanggil namanya. Dengan santai anak bungsu dari keluarga Sabaku itu duduk di halte dan menunggu bus.

"Kau mau membunuhku, huh?"

Gaara menatap lelaki yang sedang berdiri di depannya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Berjalan sejauh dua blok tidak akan membunuhmu, kecuali kalau kau melakukannya dengan mata tertutup," balasnya ringan.

Neji menatap pemuda yang ia ketahui berusia sembilan belas tahun itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Apa kau masih tidak mengenaliku?" tanyanya. Gaara mengerlingkan mata bosan.

"Apa kau adalah seseorang yang harus kukenal?" Gaara balik bertanya.

Neji menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya. Pemuda di hadapannya _memang_ sulit dipercaya. Gaara bangun dari duduknya dan segera masuk ke dalam bus.

"Oi, Gaara!" panggil Neji. Lelaki dengan rambut coklat panjang itu mengurungkan niat untuk naik ke dalam bis ketika melihat para gadis dan wanita yang ada di dalam bis memperhatikannya dari jendela bis sembari memekik. Ah, Neji baru ingat kalau dia hanya memakai kaca mata hitam untuk menutupi identitasnya.

Gaara duduk di bangku paling belakang dan menatap Neji yang tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan ringan ke arah _fans_-nya, berusaha memberikan _fanservice_. Gaara segera memakai _headphone_ hitamnya dan menekan tombol _play _di i-Pod miliknya.

Sejak ia berkenalan dengan Neji, penyanyi muda itu selalu mengikuti dan mengejarnya. Sejak pertama kali Neji memintanya untuk menjadi rekan duet untuk _single _terbarunya, Gaara sudah menolak, tapi Hyuuga satu itu memang keras kepala. Bukannya menyerah, lelaki itu malah membuntuti dan terus menghantui sang Sabaku.

Sebenarnya Gaara tahu siapa Neji, namun sejak awal Gaara memang sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk terjun ke dunia entertaimen, walaupun beberapa tahun yang lalu ia sempat bermimpi untuk mengikuti audisi _training _yang diadakan label Rookie Nine setiap tahunnya.

Gaara segera turun ketika bus tiba di halte yang ditujunya. Hari ini ia berniat berkeliling di Shibuya, sekedar melihat-lihat dan menghabiskan waktu. Ia tidak berencana menetap di Tokyo dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Nyatanya ia memang tidak pernah tinggal di satu kota selama lebih dari tiga bulan.

Dengan santai pemuda berambut merah darah itu melangkah menyusuri jalanan yang tampak ramai oleh pelajar Tokyo. Gaara sama sekali tidak mempedulikan beberapa gadis yang menatapnya sembari berbisik-bisik dengan gadis lainnya. Sudah biasa baginya diperhatikan seperti itu oleh para _shoojo_.

Gaara menghentikan langkah di salah satu toko musik klasik yang ada di jalan yang tengah dilewatinya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera melangkah masuk dan disambut oleh seorang pelayan wanita. Gaara hanya mengangguk dan mengedarkan pandangan sebelum kakinya melangkah mendekati sebuah piano klasik berwarna putih.

"Anda boleh mencobanya kalau Anda mau, tuan," ucap si pelayan yang sedang merapikan rak biola tak jauh dari tempat Gaara berada.

Gaara melemparkan senyum dan mengangguk. Ia melepaskan _headphone _yang menutupi telinganya. Perlahan satu jari telunjuknya menyusuri tuts putih piano tanpa menekannya. Senyum kembali terlihat di wajah sang Sabaku.

Gaara duduk di depan piano dan meletakkan kesepuluh jarinya di atas tuts, kemudian menekankan beberapa jarinya dengan lembut, membuat nada harmoni yang menenangkan memenuhi ruangan toko.

Sejak kecil Gaara memang ingin menjadi seorang musisi, mengikuti jejak ibunya yang meninggal ketika melahirkannya. Walaupun ia belajar musik secara otodidak, kemampuannya tidak bisa diremehkan.

'_Darah musisi yang mengalir di tubuhnya adalah salah satu alasan kenapa Gaara memiliki kemampuan musik yang bagus'._ Itu adalah hal yang dikatakan guru musiknya di sekolah dulu.

Suara tepuk tangan membuat Gaara membuka matanya yang entah sejak kapan tertutup. Ia kembali tersenyum dengan mata yang masih terpaku pada tuts hitam-putih di depannya.

"Kau memang berbakat, Gaara."

Senyum di wajah Gaara sontak lenyap ketika suara bariton itu sampai di telinganya. Gaara menolehkan kepala dan menatap lelaki yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Orang-orang yang tadi sempat berdiri mengelilingi si pemuda berambut merah kini sudah membubarkan diri.

"Terimakasih sudah mengijinkanku memainkan piano ini, nona," ucap Gaara sembari sedikit membungkukkan tubuh pada pelayan wanita tadi.

"Hei, tunggu!"

Neji langsung mengikuti langkah Gaara keluar dari toko musik. Kali ini penyanyi muda itu tidak perlu khawatir diperhatikan _fans_-nya, karena sekarang ia sudah memakai syal, masker dan topi Gatsby yang selalu disimpannya di mobil. Saat Gaara meninggalkannya, Neji meminta Hanabi menjemputnya dengan menggunakan mobil miliknya.

"Kau masih menolak tawaranku, Gaara?" tanya Neji yang kini sudah berjalan bersisian dengan pemuda yang selalu dibuntutinya akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku sama sekali belum ingin merubah keputusanku, Neji. Tidak, terimakasih."

"Tapi ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk memulai debutmu. Kau bisa langsung populer jika berduet denganku."

Gaara menghentikan langkah dan merubah posisinya menjadi berhadapan dengan sang Hyuuga muda.

"Asal kau tahu, mendapatkan popularitas bukanlah hal yang sulit untukku, Neji. Popularitas bahkan bukanlah hal yang sulit didapatkan oleh siapapun."

"Huh?"

Gaara menggeleng. Selama dua jam kemudian si pemuda beriris hijau memilih untuk tidak menanggapi ucapan dan mengacuhkan keberadaan lelaki yang terus mengikutinya.

"Aku lapar," celetuk Neji yang masih mengikuti Gaara mengelilingi Shibuya. Matanya langsung berbinar ketika melihat sebuah spanduk. Tanpa pikir panjang, lelaki itu langsung menarik lengan baju Gaara.

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Gaara tidak terima.

"Sudah, diam saja. Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah membuatku kelaparan," balas Neji yang masih menyeret calon rekan duetnya.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Suasana ruang makan apartemen cukup sepi, sesekali hanya terdengar suara dentingan alat makan yang digunakan dua pemuda yang sedang menikmati makan siang mereka. Naruto tidak menyangka kalau semalam ia benar-benar 'diculik' Sasuke ke apartemennya.

Ia lebih tidak percaya ketika seorang dokter langsung memeriksa keadaannya beberapa saat setelah mereka tiba dini hari tadi. Naruto tidak pernah tahu kalau ada dokter yang membuka praktek selama dua puluh empat jam penuh.

"Setelah ini aku ada urusan, Kakashi akan mengantarmu pulang. Jangan lupa bawa obat yang diberikan dokter pagi tadi," akhirnya tuan rumah buka suara.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan makannya. Walaupun menyebalkan, dingin, ketus, kasar, dan kadang tidak berperikemanusiaan, nyatanya Sasuke tetaplah pemuda yang baik.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan kuliahmu. Aku sudah meminta Kakashi memberitahu semua dosenmu hari ini kalau kau sakit dan tidak bisa hadir. Aku juga meminta mereka memberikan kelas pengganti padamu, jadi kau tinggal memberitahu mereka kalau kau mau mengambilnya," papar Sasuke lagi.

Naruto menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang pemuda berusia dua puluh satu tahun bisa merencanakan semua hal dengan sangat rinci dan terorganisir dengan sangat baik?

"Sebelum aku lupa, tadi pagi aku sudah menghubungi _manager_ tempatmu bekerja dan memintanya untuk mengijinkanmu beristirahat selama tiga hari ke depan."

"Apa?" Naruto gagal menahan diri untuk tidak memekik. Sasuke menggerutu pelan dan mengusap-usap kedua telinganya.

"Jangan berteriak, Dobe!_ You act like a girl, you know?_"

"_What did you say? What did you ask him for?_"

"_Sigh. I asked him to give you break for three days. Clear?_"

"_You can't do that, bastard! _Gah!"

Sasuke meletakkan sumpitnya di atas meja dan menatap Naruto yang meremas rambut pirangnya frustasi. Kenapa dia tidak boleh meminta ijin? Lagipula lelaki bernama Nara Shikamaru itu sudah setuju dan membiarkan Naruto untuk tidak bekerja selama tiga hari bukan? Lalu kenapa Naruto terlihat sangat marah?

"Dokter memberitahuku kalau kau harus cukup istirahat, itulah kenapa aku meminta _manager_-mu untuk memberikan waktu libur," ungkap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak perlu waktu libur itu, Teme! Kalaupun aku butuh istirahat, aku hanya perlu waktu sehari untuk tidur, tidak lebih dari itu."

"Sehari? Dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini apa kau yakin kau bisa pulih hanya dalam waktu sehari? Itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal, Dobe."

"Aku tidak mungkin mengambil jatah libur lebih dari satu hari! Bagaimana dengan pengunjung bar tempatku bekerja, heh? Bagaimana dengan pelanggan tetapku?"

Sasuke menyandarkan diri ke punggung kursi dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Naruto tidak mau mengambil waktu libur hanya karena pengunjung dan pelanggan di bar-nya.

"Kau pikir apa yang harus didahulukan saat ini, Dobe? Kesehatanmu atau wanita-wanita dengan pakaian sensual itu?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

"Wanita-wanita yang kau maksud adalah orang-orang yang memberiku makan, Teme. Aku bertahan hidup dari uang yang mereka keluarkan di pub. Aku memenuhi semua kebutuhanku dengan bekerja di tempat itu. Aku bahkan membayar apartemenku dari uang gajiku di sana. Kau pikir selama ini bagaimana aku bisa menjalani hariku, hah?"

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap pemuda yang sudah tiga kali menolongnya dengan tajam.

"Aku berterimakasih karena kau sudah mau repot-repot menolongku, tapi kuharap kau jangan pernah menolongku lagi."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**Author Note: **__Is it long enough? _Umm, saya tidak menyangka kalau akan ada—coretbanyakcoret—_reader _yang menanyakan ShikaNaru di fic ini. _Well_, di satu sisi saya senang karena ternyata virus ShikaNaru sudah tersebar luas, tapi di sisi lain saya jadi stress juga karena sampai detik ini belum bisa kembali membuat fic dengan mereka sebagai karakter utama *_sigh_*. Okelah, saya akan duduk manis menunggu _review~_

_**Review Reply:**_

_**three0nine: **_Sebenarnya saya juga sangat ingin membuat fic mereka lagi, tapi susah mendapatkan ide cerita yang sesuai dan yang tidak membuat karakter Shikamaru jadi terlalu OOC. Apa three0nine punya ide cerita untuk fic mereka? =3


	4. Chapter 4

**A Little Secret**

_Disclaimer_ : _I own the story. Others? Not mine. _Secret Garden © SBS

_**Warning**_ : AU. _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**.**

**.**

Neji sama sekali tidak memperhatikan apa yang sedang dibicarakan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Kalau bukan karena ancaman Hanabi tentang menjual mobil kesayangannya, pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu tidak akan ada di ruangan rapat sekarang.

"Jadi, latihan vokal akan dimulai besok," ucap Asuma setelah menutup pertemuan. Neji menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hanabi yang mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo, kita harus kembali ke studio," pamit Asuma sembari memberi isyarat pada _staff-_nya untuk segera keluar dari ruangan pertemuan.

"Apa tadi dia bilang? Latihan vokal?" tanya Neji. Kini hanya ada dirinya dan Hanabi yang ada di dalam ruangan.

"Ya. Sasuke meminta Deidara melatihmu dan pasangan duetmu selama satu bulan sebelum kalian mulai _recording_," Hanabi mengulang penuturan Asuma.

Neji menyeringai kecil. Hanabi, yang melihat respon artisnya, tampak mengerutkan dahi. Padahal dia sudah mempersiapkan diri kalau-kalau Neji berteriak dan menolak habis-habisan keputusan sang Uchiha, tapi apa ini? Kenapa Neji malah terlihat senang?

"Apa jadwalku hari ini?" tanya Neji disertai senyum.

"Kau ada pemotretan, dan sepertinya kita harus segera berangkat. Apa kau baik-baik saja, Neji?" tanya Hanabi khawatir. Kini Neji yang mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku baik."

"Kau yakin?"

"Seratus persen. Kenapa?"

Hanabi hanya angkat bahu dan segera mengajak Neji berangkat sebelum mereka benar-benar terlambat. Neji terus menggumamkan _single _terbarunya selama menjalankan jadwalnya hari itu.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

"Semua orang memperhatikan kita, Teme," tegur Naruto yang sepertinya mulai risih dengan pandangan seisi kantin yang tertuju padanya.

Iris birunya masih terpaku pada pemuda yang sedang menikmati makan siang di sampingnya. Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan salah satu seniornya ini. Bukankah kemarin ia sudah mengatakan hal yang kasar pada Sasuke? Lalu kenapa pemuda berambut _raven _ini malah makin menempel padanya?

Oh, jangan berpikiran kalau Naruto terlalu percaya diri karena merasa Sasuke terus menempel padanya, karena kenyataannya memang demikian. Sejak si pirang keluar dari kelas pertamanya hari ini, si pemuda beriris _onyx _terus mengikutinya.

"Apa kau tidak ada kelas hari ini? Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku?" Naruto kembali memecahkan keheningan di mejanya.

"Hari ini aku libur. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku seharian denganmu."

"Apa?"

Sasuke meneguk minumannya dan menatap Naruto yang sejak tadi terus memandanginya.

"Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku seharian ini bersamamu, paham?"

"Kau gila."

Naruto bangun dari duduknya dan meninggalkan seniornya begitu saja. Sasuke yang melihat sikap si pemuda berkulit _tan _hanya mengerutkan dahi karena baru kali ini ada orang yang menolak keberadaannya.

Naruto duduk di baris kedua dan merutuk kesal. Ia benar-benar membenci satu-satunya Uchiha yang ada di universitasnya ini. Apa semalam Sasuke minum terlalu banyak dan membuatnya mabuk sampai siang ini? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Kalaupun Sasuke kebanyakan minum, siang ini dia pasti mengalami _hangover_, bukannya mabuk.

"Kau kenapa, Naru?"

Naruto menoleh dan menatap wanita yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

"Kurasa aku kena kutukan," jawabnya asal. Ino mengerlingkan mata.

"Di jaman modern seperti sekarang kau masih percaya kutukan?" tanggapnya.

"Kalau bukan kutukan lalu apa namanya? Kesialan beruntun?" Naruto menghela napas. "Aku bisa gila kalau dia terus mengikutiku."

"Harusnya kau senang Sasuke-_senpai _terus mengikutimu, Naru. Sekarang seisi fakultas mengenalmu lho," celetuk Kiba yang baru saja duduk.

"Ino, merunduk."

"Eh?"

"Sudah, merunduk saja."

Ino berusaha menahan tawanya ketika sebuah stabilo menghantam kepala Kiba dengan telak. Sementara itu Naruto menyeringai senang melihat teman sekelasnya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kalau tadi kau duduk di sampingku, aku tidak akan segan mengganti benda itu dengan ini," ucap Naruto sembari mengangkat kamus Oxford-nya. "Beruntung kau duduk di samping Ino, bukan di sampingku."

"Kau mau membunuhku, hah?" tanya Kiba kesal. Sebelah tangannya masih mengusap kepalanya.

"Salahmu," balas Naruto cuek.

"Kau ini."

Ino hanya terkikik melihat pertengkaran kedua temannya. Yah, setidaknya _mood _Naruto tidak lagi mendung seperti sebelumnya.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

"Kau mau apa lagi?" tanya Naruto gusar ketika melihat Sasuke menunggunya di depan kelas. Mata kuliah terakhirnya baru saja usai.

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang? Hari ini aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu," jawab Sasuke enteng. Naruto menatap seniornya tidak percaya.

"Serius, cari orang lain untuk bermain denganmu. Aku tidak punya waktu."

Naruto melangkah menyusuri koridor. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi pada Uchiha yang malah berjalan di sampingnya sekarang.

"Sasuke! Tunggu!"

Sasuke menarik sebelah tangan Naruto dan membuat sang Uzumaki sontak menghentikan langkah. Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk protes ketika melihat seorang pemuda yang tak asing baginya tengah melangkah mendekat.

'_Uh-oh, ini tidak baik,'_ batinnya panik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku mencarimu ke apartemen, tapi mereka bilang kau pergi. Kukira kau ke kantor, jadi aku ke sana, tapi Kakashi memberitahuku kalau kau ke kampus," jelas Neji panjang, sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

Neji menatap pemuda yang berdiri di dekat sahabatnya, kemudian menatap tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam pergelangan tangan pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya. Ia mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sasuke kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. Neji menatap wajah sang Uchiha dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kau memberiku waktu sebulan kan?" Neji malah balik bertanya.

"Aku memberimu waktu untuk latihan vokal. Kuharap kau tidak salah paham," Sasuke menegaskan.

"Oh, ayolah, kau masih tidak percaya padaku?"

"Sejak awal aku memang tidak percaya padamu. Kau selalu membuatku repot, kau tahu?"

"Tapi kau tidak pernah keberatan bukan?"

"Kau ingin aku membatalkan kontrakmu?"

"Maaf, kalau kalian berdua ada urusan, lebih baik aku pergi."

Satu kalimat itu sukses memotong perdebatan Neji dan Sasuke. Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Aku duluan, _senpai. _Permisi," pamit Naruto yang langsung berbalik dan melangkah menyusuri koridor.

"'_Senpai_'? Dia _kouhai_-mu?" tanya Neji _out of topic_.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan dan melangkah mengikuti Naruto yang sosoknya makin menjauh.

"Hei, Sasuke! Aku belum selesai!" seru Neji tidak terima karena ditinggalkan begitu saja.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Apa kau gila?"

"Lalu kenapa kita ada di sini?"

"Apa lagi? Tentu saja untuk makan siang."

"Aku yakin kau pasti salah minum obat pagi ini."

Sasuke mengacuhkan ucapan pemuda yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Setelah keluar dari fakultas, ia mengikuti Naruto menuju restoran yang ada di area taman bermain ini. Setelah pelayan datang membawa pesanan mereka, keduanya mulai makan.

"Err, kau yakin hari ini kau sehat?" tanya Neji saat Sasuke mulai menyantap makanannya.

"Tentu. Kenapa?"

"Aneh saja," Neji angkat bahu, "Biasanya kau kan tidak pernah mau makan di restoran cepat saji seperti ini," lanjutnya.

Sementara kedua pemuda itu menikmati waktunya, seorang pemuda pirang menatap mereka dari samping meja kasir.

"Aku tidak percaya seorang penyanyi seperti Hyuuga Neji mau makan di restoran seperti ini," gumam seorang gadis yang berdiri di balik meja kasir. Naruto kini menatap gadis di sampingnya.

"Kau senang kan dia datang kemari?" tanyanya yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan semangat.

Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke dan Neji yang sama sekali tidak mempedulikan pengunjung lain yang terus menatap ke arah mereka sembari berteriak pelan dan mengarahkan kamera ponsel. Wajar saja hampir semua orang memperhatikan mereka, Neji hanya memakai syal dan kaca mata hitam yang sama sekali tidak berhasil digunakan untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya.

"Yah, setidaknya restoran ini ramai karena ada mereka berdua. Tidak ada salahnya kan sekali-kali memanfaatkan kelebihan seseorang?" ucap Naruto pelan sebelum kembali melakukan pekerjaannya.

Kalau malam hari pemuda Uzumaki itu bekerja di pub, siang harinya ia bekerja sebagai _waiter _di restoran makanan cepat saji ini, tanpa penyamaran. Bekerja sebagai seorang _waiter _tidak membahayakan posisinya, jadi ia tidak merasa perlu untuk menutupi identitasnya di sini.

"Jadi, benar kan kalau kau memberikanku waktu untuk membujuknya?" Neji kembali melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Sasuke yang sempat terputus di koridor kampus tadi.

"Kau tuli? Aku memberimu waktu untuk latihan vokal bersama rekan duetmu, bukan untuk bermain kejar-kejaran dengan remaja berambut merah itu," tegas Sasuke, membuat Neji terkejut.

"Kau tahu Gaara?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mendengar selentingan kabar kalau akhir-akhir ini kau selalu mengikuti seorang pemuda. Banyak yang mengira kau tidak normal karena itu, apa kau tidak sadar?"

"_Stupid rumor,_" celetuk Neji enteng.

Keduanya menikmati sisa waktu makan siang dengan diam. Sesekali Neji menatap _fans_-nya dan tersenyum ramah. Bagaimana pun juga ia harus menjaga _image_-nya, terlebih ia akan meluncurkan _single _terbarunya.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Naruto bosan. Beberapa saat yang lalu salah satu _waiter_ berbisik padanya kalau salah seorang pelanggan ingin bicara dengannya. Tanpa diberitahu pun kalian pasti tahu kan siapa 'pelanggan' yang dimaksud?

"Apa begini caramu bicara dengan pelanggan, huh?"

"Kasusmu berbeda, Teme," sahut Naruto disertai kerlingan mata bosan.

"Apa? 'Teme'?" Neji menahan diri untuk tidak melepaskan tawanya yang sudah di ujung bibir. Sasuke langsung melemparkan _death glare_ pada sahabatnya.

Neji langsung menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan dan menundukkan kepala ketika pertahanannya hampir bobol. Sementara itu Naruto menyeringai melihat respon yang didapatkannya dari memanggil sang Uchiha.

"Seumur hidup aku mengenalmu, baru kali ini aku mendengar ada orang yang memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Teme', Sasuke. Sungguh sangat mengejutkan," ledek Neji setelah tawa tertahannya reda.

"Senang bisa membuat Anda tertawa, tuan," ucap Naruto sembari melemparkan cengirannya kepada Neji.

"Terimakasih karena sudah membuatku tertawa, err…"

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Oh, senang berkenalan denganmu, Naruto-san," Neji mengulurkan tangannya.

"Cukup panggil aku Naruto, Neji-_senpai_," Naruto menyambut uluran tangan Neji dan menjabatnya sekali.

"Kenapa kau bicara sopan padanya, sementara kau bicara kasar padaku?" tanya Sasuke kesal. Naruto menyeringai tipis.

"Karena aku adalah salah satu _fans_-nya," jawab Naruto asal. "Ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Naruto cepat ketika melihat Sasuke hendak membalas ucapannya.

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan menuruti ucapanku kemarin, jadi aku akan menunggumu nanti malam, di tempatmu. Aku tahu kau paham maksudku, Dobe."

Naruto menghela napas dan mengangguk sebelum meninggalkan dua pemuda itu. Neji menatap Sasuke yang sudah bersiap beranjak.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'tempatmu' tadi, Sasuke? Kalian benar-benar berkencan?"

"Sepertinya kau sudah bosan hidup."

"Hei! Serius, kenapa kau selalu meninggalkanku? Tunggu!"

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

"Di antara membunuh seseorang atau membunuhku, mana yang kau pilih?"

Naruto menatap pemuda yang duduk di depannya dengan heran. Ada apa lagi dengan sahabatnya satu ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba bicara dengan topik 'membunuh'?

"Kau ingin membuatku masuk penjara, Gaara?"

"Sudah, jawab saja," balas Gaara dengan dagu menempel di atas _counter bar._

"Aku tidak mau membunuhmu."

"Kalau begitu, bisa kau bunuh lelaki yang baru saja memanggil namaku?" tanya Gaara setelah telinganya mendengar namanya dipanggil.

Naruto mengarahkan pandangan pada lelaki yang melangkah mendekatinyadan duduk di samping Gaara yang kini menempelkan dahinya ke permukaan _counter bar_.

"Tadi siang aku ke apartemenmu, tapi kau tidak ada. Kau pergi kemana?" tanya Neji tanpa ba-bi-bu. Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke pemuda berambut merah.

"Dia tahu tempat tinggalmu, Gaara?" tanyanya tidak percaya. _Well, _Gaara memang bukan tipe orang yang misterius, tapi setahu Naruto, Gaara juga bukanlah tipe orang yang terbuka pada 'orang asing'.

"Semalam aku menghubungimu, tapi tidak kau angkat. SMS-ku juga kenapa tidak dibalas?" tanya Neji lagi, makin membuat sang bartender bingung.

"Apa kalian berkencan?"

"Kau mau mati muda, _Blonde_?" tanya Gaara yang sudah mengangkat kepalanya. Naruto hanya tertawa hambar dan segera pergi dari hadapan sang Sabaku.

Gaara kembali ke posisinya semula; menumpukan dagu ke atas _counter_ _bar_. Neji menatap pemuda di sampingnya dengan sorot berbinar yang tentu saja tidak dapat dilihat Gaara karena Neji mengenakan kaca mata hitam.

"Daripada kau buang-buang waktu untuk mengejarku, lebih baik kau segera memulai proses rekaman. Aku heran, apa _manager_-mu tidak pernah memarahimu karena kau selalu menghilang ke tempat ini?" tanya Gaara. Neji tersenyum.

"_Manager_-ku sudah biasa menghadapi kelakuanku, kau tenang saja. Dan aku tidak membuang waktuku karena aku tahu cepat atau lambat kau pasti menerima tawaranku."

"_Wake up, sleepy-head._"

"_I'm wide open, kid_."

Gaara hanya menarik napas panjang, enggan melanjutkan sesi 'caci-mencaci' dengan sang Hyuuga.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Pertanyaan tadi berhasil membuat Neji dan Gaara menolehkan kepala. Dan saat Gaara menatap lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya, ia bisa melihat sorot yang tidak bisa dijelaskan terpancar dari iris lavender Neji.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau masuk ke pub? Setahuku kau bukan wanita seperti ini," balas Neji dengan nada datar.

"Kau dingin sekali padaku, Neji. Ah, siapa dia?"

"Dia calon pasangan duetku," jawab Neji sebelum Gaara sempat membuka mulutnya.

"Oh, benarkah? Bukankah _aku_ adalah pasangan duetmu?"

Neji bangun dari duduknya dan berdiri di hadapan wanita berambut merah muda yang sejak tadi menjadi lawan bicaranya, Haruno Sakura.

"Sekalipun aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai pasangan_ku_ dalam urusan apapun," ucap Neji dingin dan melangkah pergi.

Sakura membalikkan tubuh dan memandang lelaki yang meninggalkannya. Ia kemudian menatap Gaara yang juga sudah beranjak dari kursinya. Iris hijaunya memperhatikan penampilan sang Sabaku dengan seksama.

"Benar kau adalah calon pasangan duet Neji?"

"Tanyakan padanya, itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganku."

**.**

**.**

**-0-0-0-**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menatap gadis yang sedang merangkul sebelah lengannya dengan manja sebelum kembali menghela napas entah-untuk-yang-keberapa-kalinya pagi ini.

Suara teriakan yang biasa di dapatnya di lobi kampus tergantikan oleh bisik-bisik dan tudingan telunjuk ke arahnya, dan hal itu membuat Sasuke kembali menghela napas. Ia membulatkan niat dan melangkah memasuki gedung fakultasnya.

"Eh? Kita tidak naik _lift_?" tanya gadis yang masih bergelayut di lengannya.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau berani menyebut dirimu 'tunanganku' sementara kau tidak tahu apapun tentangku? Sungguh menggelikan," sindir Sasuke tajam. "Lepaskan lenganku. Aku yakin kau cukup pandai untuk tahu apa yang tidak seharusnya kau lakukan di lingkungan dimana kau berada sekarang."

Sakura melepaskan rangkulannya dan menatap Sasuke yang merapikan kemejanya dan melangkah menuju tangga, masih dengan tiga _bodyguard _yang mengawalnya.

"Aku juga tidak percaya kalau aku ditunangkan dengan lelaki sepertimu, Uchiha Sasuke," cibir Sakura pelan.

Sasuke masuk ke kelasnya dan mendapati beberapa pasang mata mengarah padanya. Pemuda berkulit putih itu langsung duduk di bangku yang biasa di tempatinya dan menatap ke luar jendela.

"Bibi benar-benar menjodohkanmu, Sasuke?" tanya seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk santai dengan sebuah buku yang terbuka di tangannya.

"Hn."

"Sepertinya bibi benar-benar lelah menunggumu menemukan jodohmu sendiri."

"Hn."

"Atau mungkin bibi ingin cepat-cepat melihatmu memberikan cucu padanya."

"Hn."

"Kalau benar begitu, kau tidak akan bisa membuat dunia dongeng seperti yang selama ini kau inginkan."

"Apa kau tidak bisa menutup mulutmu, Sai?"

"_Sorry_."

Sasuke mengarahkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Semalam, saat ia tiba di bar dan hendak mencari Naruto, ia bertemu dengan Sakura. Gadis berusia dua puluh tahun itu berkata kalau dia menyusulnya karena Mikoto mengajaknya makan malam. Dan di acara makan malam itulah ibunya memberitahu kalau Sakura adalah calon tunangannya.

Sebelum ini pun ibunya memang cukup sering membuat kencan buta untuknya, dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak menolak. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak akan pernah bisa menolak keinginan sang ibu. Bukan karena ia takut atau tunduk pada wanita berambut gelap itu, tapi karena ia menyayanginya. Sangat menyayanginya.

Tapi sepertinya kali ini ia harus sedikit membangkang dan menggagalkan rencana pertunangannya dengan Sakura. Alasannya?

Satu, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengenal Sakura. Mereka baru bertemu sekali, bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bisa mengenal gadis itu?

Kedua, Sakura bukanlah tipe idamannya. Entah bagaimana, Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura bukanlah pendamping yang ia inginkan.

Ketiga, dan yang paling utama, Sakura adalah mantan pacar Neji. Ah, tidak, mari kita ralat. Sakura adalah mantan _tunangan _Neji, sahabatnya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**Author Notes: **_Saya terlambat mem-_publish_ -' Jangan tanya kenapa _chapter _ini pendek lagi, karena ide yang saya dapat hanya sebanyak itu *tunjuk bagian atas* Okee, silakan tinggalkan _review~_

_**Review Reply:**_

**sabishii no kitsune: **Berhubung She _ga _log-in, jadi _review_-nya saya balas di bagian ini yaa. Yah, semoga mereka benar berjodoh di fic ini. Sudah ketahuan kan siapa pasangan duetnya Neji? ^^

**Gak penting: **Namamu penting lho buat dicantum di bagian itu (saya jadi bingung mau panggil kamu apa -' ). Woo, suka ShikaNaru juga? X3

**N.h: **Itu _review _tersingkat yang pernah saya terima -' Sudah dilanjut~

**Vii no Kitsune: **Nah lho, labil kenapa? Labil gara-gara baca fic ini? O.O Yosh, _ganbarimasu!_

**jenny: **Jangan meminta saya untuk segera meng-_update _apalagi mengharapkan saya untuk _update _kilat, karena tidak akan saya turuti :p Woah, pertanyaannya banyak! Salah satunya sudah terjawab kan? Sisanya pasti terjawab di _chapter-chapter _selanjutnya. Semoga bisa bersabar ^^

**Meg chan: **Woah, sampai beli DVD-nya? Cerita drama itu memang bagus dan unik ^^

**Kyuu-chan: **Terimakasih~ X3 Yep, saya berusaha sedikit mengubah persepsi seorang _uke_, semoga saja berhasil ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**A Little Secret**

_Disclaimer :_ _I own the story. Others? Not mine._ Secret Garden © SBS

_**Warning :**_ AU. _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy It!**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau sudah dengar, Naru? Tadi pagi Sasuke-_senpai_ datang ke kampus bersama tunangannya," ungkap Kiba yang melangkah di belakang sang Uzumaki.

"Sejak kapan kau _update_ kabar terbaru tentang _senpai_ kita itu, Kiba?" tanya Ino heran. Kiba hanya menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Dia sudah bertunangan? Baguslah. Itu akan membuatnya berhenti membuntutiku," tanggap Naruto.

"Kurasa tidak juga," tukas Ino sembari menarik sebelah tangan sahabatnya dan menunjuk ke arah pintu kelas mereka. Uchiha Sasuke sudah berdiri di sana dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. Naruto mengerang pelan dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Sasuke menolehkan kepala dan langsung melangkah mendekati tiga serangkai yang masih berdiri di koridor. Dengan cepat ia menarik sebelah tangan Naruto dan menyeretnya menjauhi dua orang juniornya yang lain.

"Aku pinjam dia selama tiga hari mulai dari sekarang. Katakan pada dosen kalian kalau si pirang ini ada urusan denganku," pesannya.

"Kau mau menculikku lagi, huh?" tanya Naruto kesal ketika keduanya sudah ada di dalam mobil.

"Kapan aku menculikmu?" tanya Sasuke setelah memberi isyarat kepada Kakashi.

"Dua hari yang lalu kau menculikku sepulang kerja, kau ingat?"

Sasuke hanya mengerling dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Naruto menggembungkan pipi dan melemparkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Wajahnya yang semula tenang kini mulai tampak panik ketika mobil yang mereka tumpangi memasuki area bandara.

"Kau benar-benar mau menculikku?"

Sasuke melepaskan jas yang sebelumnya ia kenakan dan segera keluar dari mobil, tidak lupa sembari menarik—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeret—sebelah tangan Naruto. Mereka berjalan dipimpin Kakashi memasuki bandara yang cukup ramai.

"Ya, aku akan menculikmu selama dua hari ke depan, jadi sebaiknya kau bersikap manis atau aku tidak akan membawamu kembali ke Tokyo," ancam Sasuke setelah memaksa Naruto masuk ke dalam pesawat dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Kakashi duduk tak jauh dari keduanya.

Naruto memperhatikan sekelilingnya sebelum menatap Sasuke yang sudah mulai menyamankan diri, dan kemudian melemparkan pandangan ke jendela di sampingnya. Seumur hidup baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan lelaki keras kepala dan kekanakan seperti Sasuke.

"Oi, Teme," panggil Naruto ketika kepala sang Uchiha bersandar di bahunya. "Uchiha 'Teme' Sasuke," panggil Naruto lagi, karena panggilannya yang pertama diacuhkan begitu saja.

"Diamlah, Dobe. Kau berisik!" sembur Sasuke yang malah membenarkan posisi kepalanya agar bersandar lebih nyaman di bahu Naruto.

Sang Uzumaki menahan diri untuk tidak membenturkan kepala berambut _raven_ itu ke sandaran kursi. Yah, bagaimanapun juga ia harus bisa menuruti ancaman Sasuke untuk 'bersikap manis' karena ia masih ingin kembali ke Tokyo dan melanjutkan hidupnya.

Perjalanan yang memakan waktu tiga jam dan keadaan yang hening plus sejuk membuat Naruto tidak bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya. Perlahan kepalanya bersandar di atas kepala sang Uchiha.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Sasuke melangkah memasuki halaman sebuah rumah mungil yang berada tak jauh dari penginapan yang ditempati Kakashi selama mereka di kota ini. Keadaan sudah gelap dan waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Keduanya memang tidak langsung ke penginapan setelah tiba di bandara tadi, melainkan ke sebuah _department store_ untuk membeli beberapa potong pakaian yang akan mereka kenakan selama berada di kota ini.

Tanpa buang-buang waktu, Sasuke segera membuka pintu dan langsung menghempaskan kantong belanjaan yang sejak tadi dijinjingnya ke atas sofa, kemudian melangkah ke ruang tidur dan menghempaskan diri ke atas tempat tidur _king size_ yang tersedia.

Naruto masuk perlahan dan memperhatikan ruang tengah yang ukurannya lebih luas dari kamar apartemennya di Tokyo. Rumah ternyata terbagi menjadi tiga bagian yakni ruang depan dimana sofa dan televisi berada, kamar tidur yang sekarang sedang dikuasai Sasuke, dan dapur mungil yang ada di tepat sebelah pintu kamar.

"Kau sedang apa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu kamar dan memperhatikan kegiatan Naruto.

"Menyiapkan tempat tidurku, memangnya apa lagi? Kau tidak mungkin tidur di sofa kan?"

Naruto memindahkan kantong belanjaan Sasuke ke sofa tunggal, bersama kantong belanjaannya. Pemuda itu lalu menumpuk dua bantal sofa dan menekan sebuah tombol untuk mengeluarkan sandaran kaki di sofa panjang yang hendak ditempatinya. Walaupun ini masih belum masuk waktu tidur, tapi tubuhnya yang lelah membuat Naruto memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu tidur di situ?"

"Apa?"

Sasuke mendekat dan kembali menarik tangan si pemuda pirang. Ia menggiring juniornya ke kamar tidur dan menghempaskan tubuh Naruto ke atas _spring bed_ berukuran _king size_ yang tersedia. Beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke ikut menghempaskan diri dan berbaring di samping Naruto.

"Kau akan tidur bersamaku selama kita di sini," ucapnya dengan sebelah tangan melingkar di bahu Naruto yang berbaring membelakanginya.

"Oi, Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan?" ronta Naruto ketika merasakan sebelah tangan melingkar di bahunya, menahan gerakan tubuhnya. "Lepaskan, Teme! Kau mau me-_rape_-ku?" tanyanya panik.

"Percaya diri sekali kau," sahut Sasuke yang malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

Naruto terus menggeliat, namun sekuat apapun Naruto memberontak, nyatanya ia tidak bisa mengalahkan pelukan erat Sasuke. Pada akhirnya Naruto menyerah dan memilih untuk mulai merilekskan tubuhnya yang sudah lelah.

"Tidurlah, dan tenang," bisik Sasuke dengan dahi menempel di bahu sang Uzumaki.

Naruto mengutuk perbuatan Sasuke dalam hati, beberapa pertanyaan berseliweran di benaknya. Apa orang dari kalangan setingkat Uchiha ini selalu berbuat semaunya? Lalu, kenapa Naruto tidak berusaha melawan lebih baik dari usahanya tadi? Dan yang paling dipertanyakan adalah kenapa Naruto merasa jantungnya berdegub dengan frekuensi gila-gilaan karena sebelah lengan yang melingkar di tubuhnya?

**.**

**.**

**-0-0-0-**

**.**

**.**

Naruto hanya bisa pasrah saat Sasuke menggenggam sebelah tangannya dan membawanya ke restoran penginapan yang cukup ramai pagi ini. Beberapa orang tampak memperhatikan keduanya, namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli. Naruto sendiri berusaha bersikap acuh.

"Kakashi akan menjemput kita sebentar lagi, jadi sebaiknya kita mulai makan," ucap Sasuke setelah memesan.

Naruto duduk dengan pandangan mengedar ke sekelilingnya yang begitu asing. Sampai detik ini ia masih tidak tahu dimana ia berada, tapi yang jelas kota ini lebih sepi bila dibandingkan dengan Tokyo.

Keduanya memilih untuk diam selama menikmati sarapan singkat mereka. Aksi diam itu bahkan berlanjut hingga Kakashi datang dan mereka bertiga pergi mengelilingi area penginapan yang luas.

"Jadi, apa sekarang aku boleh tahu alasanmu menculikku ke kota-entah-apa-namanya ini, Teme?" tanya Naruto saat ia keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu liburan," jawabnya tanpa memandang Naruto.

"Liburan? Perkuliahan baru saja dimulai, dan kau malah mengajakku liburan?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak mendapatkan libur seperti mahasiswa pada umumnya, Dobe."

Sasuke menghentikan langkah dan menatap sebuah rumah kaca yang kini berdiri di depannya. Sasuke menolehkan kepala ke arah Kakashi yang berdiri beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

"Apa kau yakin mereka tidak tahu aku akan datang?" tanyanya memastikan. Kakashi hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Sasuke melirik pada Naruto, memberi isyarat agar pemuda itu kembali mengikutinya.

Mereka berjalan santai mengelilingi area luas yang memang dibuat sebagai kompleks penginapan di dataran tinggi itu. Sasuke menghentikan langkah beberapa kali, memperhatikan sekeliling, sebelum kemudian mulai melangkah lagi.

"Ah, tuan, kenapa Anda tidak memberitahu kalau Anda akan berkunjung hari ini?" tanya seorang lelaki dengan rambut hitam pendek yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana.

"Aku hanya ingin berkunjung sebentar, setelah ini pun aku akan segera pergi," balas Sasuke ringan.

"Oh, apa Anda ingin saya temani?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah membawa teman. Aku akan memanggilmu kalau aku memerlukan sesuatu."

Lelaki itu membungkukkan tubuh dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang sudah kembali berkeliling. Naruto melambatkan langkahnya dan berjalan beriringan dengan Kakashi yang diam sejak tadi.

"Aku heran, kenapa kau bisa tahan dengan orang seperti dia?" tanya Naruto memecahkan kesunyian.

"Saya sudah mengenal tuan muda saat beliau kecil, tentu saja saya bisa bertahan dengan semua sikapnya, tuan," jawab Kakashi disertai senyum.

"Cukup dia yang kau panggil 'tuan', aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan. Lagipula aku bukan tuanmu, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi kembali tersenyum, sementara Naruto menatap pemandangan di sekitarnya. Baru kali ini ia menjejakkan kaki di area penginapan yang begitu luas, rapi dan alami.

"Benar-benar luas. Yang mempunyai tanah ini pasti orang yang sangat kaya," cetus Naruto takjub.

"Pemilik lahan ini memang sangat kaya, tuan."

"Argh, sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku 'tuan'! Kau bahkan lebih tua dariku, harusnya aku yang memanggilmu dengan panggilan sopan, Kakashi-san," erang Naruto kesal. Kakashi tertawa pelan dan mengangguk paham.

"Pemilik lahan ini memang sangat kaya, Naruto," ulangnya, membuat si pemuda beriris langit tersenyum puas.

"Sekaya apa orang itu? Aku bisa membayangkan kalau rumahnya pasti besar dan luas seperti istana," Naruto berdecak kagum.

"Rumahnya memang sesuai dengan yang kau bayangkan, Naru."

"Woah, kalau begitu dia pasti benar-benar kaya!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia benar-benar kaya? Kau mau mengajaknya berkenalan dan menawarkan diri untuk menjadi temannya?" tanya Sasuke sembari kembali menghentikan langkah.

Naruto berdiri di samping seniornya dan menatap rumput hijau yang terhampar luas.

"Kau kira aku mau berteman dengan seseorang karena dia kaya? Maaf kalau aku mengecewakanmu, tapi aku bukan orang yang seperti itu," ucap Naruto tegas.

Sasuke menatap pemuda pirang itu dari sudut matanya. Sebenarnya tanpa berkata seperti itu pun Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto memang bukan tipe orang yang demikian, terbukti dari kedekatan pemuda itu dengan sahabatnya, Neji. Kalau Naruto termasuk golongan 'seperti itu', tentu saja ia akan memanfaatkan kedekatan _'Blonde'_ dengan Neji untuk meraup keuntungan, bukan? Tapi kenyataannya tidak demikian.

Dan selain kedekatan Naruto dengan Neji, kedekatannya dengan Sasuke sendiri sudah memberikan bukti bahwa Naruto memang berbeda dari orang-orang di sekeliling sang Uchiha yang selalu mencari kesempatan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan.

Sasuke yakin Naruto tahu kalau ia adalah anak dari donatur terbesar di kampus, tapi sikap si pirang sama sekali jauh dari kesan 'memuja'nya. Naruto bahkan bersikap biasa dan cenderung memperlakukan pewaris bungsu Uchiha itu sebagai temannya—sama sekali tidak berbeda dengan teman 'biasa'nya yang lain.

Dan hal itu cukup sebagai alasan kenapa Sasuke sulit menjauhkan diri dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

"Aku ingin peti mati sudah ada di apartemennya ketika kita tiba di Tokyo nanti."

Naruto merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang ketika mendengar ucapan dingin Sasuke yang juga disertai tatapan tajam.

"Hubungi Hanabi dan minta dia menyusun ulang jadwal artisnya ini. Pastikan jadwalnya penuh selama sebulan kedepan dan jangan sampai ada celah yang bisa dia manfaatkan untuk bermain-main seperti sekarang," lanjut Sasuke, masih dengan kadar menakutkan yang sama.

Di lain pihak, seorang lelaki berambut merah tampak menyeringai senang mendengar ucapan Sasuke. _Well_, sebenarnya bukan karena ucapannya saja, tapi juga karena mimik wajah dari orang yang disindir lelaki berambut _raven_ itu.

Kakashi yang mendengar perintah tuan mudanya hanya tersenyum dan membungkukkan badan sebelum pergi meninggalkan meja yang dikelilingi empat kursi itu.

"Kau serius ingin membunuhnya, Uchiha-san?"

Satu pertanyaan itu sukses membuat tiga pasang mata menatap si penanya dengan pandangan heran.

"Tentu, aku tidak pernah seyakin ini sebelumnya. Apa kau keberatan?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

"Apa aku gila? Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan sama sekali. Aku bahkan ingin menawarkan diri untuk membantu," jawab Gaara yang kembali menyeringai.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala melihat sahabatnya berkata seperti itu. Yah, kadang pemuda berkulit putih itu memang mengerikan. Itulah kenapa Naruto lebih memilih untuk menjauh ketika aura Gaara sudah berubah gelap seperti sekarang.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar ingin membunuhku?" tanya Neji dengan suara memelas. Sasuke dan Gaara mengangguk serempak.

Neji menghembuskan napas panjang dan memijit pelipisnya pelan. Gaara bangun dari duduknya dan melangkah menjauh.

"Hei, kau mau kemana, bocah?" panggil Neji kesal.

"Gaara tidak mungkin pergi jauh, kau tenang saja," ucap Naruto santai.

Neji mengalihkan pandangan dan menatapnya penuh selidik. "Kau mengenal Gaara, Naruto?" Ia ingat betul kalau sejak tadi tidak ada yang menyebutkan nama pemuda berambut merah itu.

Dengan pertanyaan itu, sang Uzumaki memaki keteledorannya sendiri dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa kalau saat ini ia adalah 'Naruto' yang tidak mengenal Gaara? Sasuke yang melihat perubahan mimik wajah pemuda disisinya hanya menyeringai.

"Aku mengenalnya. Dia sering datang ke panti asuhan tempatku tinggal, dulu," Naruto menghela napas pasrah.

Neji kembali menatap Naruto curiga sebelum mengangguk paham dan menyandarkan punggungnya. Naruto membuat catatan untuk tidak melakukan kecerobohan lagi, karena salah-salah penyamarannya sebagai _'Blonde'_ bisa terbongkar dengan mudah.

Naruto dan Gaara memang saling mengenal karena sejak dulu Gaara sering datang mengunjungi panti asuhan dimana Naruto tinggal. Karena usia mereka yang berselisih tidak terlalu jauh, keduanya bisa menjadi teman yang cukup baik, kadang mereka bahkan bersikap seperti adik-kakak, walau seringkali posisinya terbalik; Gaara sebagai 'adik', dan Naruto sebagai 'kakak'.

Sementara Naruto sibuk mengingatkan dirinya sendiri, Sasuke menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Naruto pernah tinggal di panti asuhan? Kenapa dia tidak memberitahunya?

Ah, tentu saja Naruto tidak memberitahunya. Sasuke baru ingat seberapa tingginya harga diri pemuda pirang itu. Naruto tidak memberitahunya pasti karena tidak ingin dikasihani olehnya.

Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto dan bangun dari duduknya. Neji menatap sahabatnya dengan heran. Dugaan bahwa Sasuke dan pemuda pirang di depannya itu berkencan kembali melintas di otaknya.

"Kau makan sendiri saja, aku masih ada urusan," ujar Sasuke sebelum pergi meninggalkan Neji yang menghela napas panjang.

Naruto hanya diam dan mengikuti kemanapun Sasuke melangkah. Ancaman tentang 'tidak akan dikembalikan ke Tokyo' masih terus terngiang di telinganya. Kalau saja pemuda pirang itu membawa uang yang cukup, tentu ia tidak akan mau terus-menerus diseret seperti sekarang. Tapi masalahnya, uang yang dimilikinya saat ini jauh dari kata cukup. Jangankan untuk membeli tiket pesawat kelas ekonomi, untuk membeli makan seharian pun sepertinya kurang.

"Woah," Naruto berdecak kagum melihat pemandangan danau di depannya. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau Sasuke membawanya ke tempat ini.

"Sudah kuduga. Orang biasa sepertimu memang selalu menyukai tempat-tempat seperti ini," tutur Sasuke.

"Apa salahnya menyukai tempat semacam ini, Teme? Toh pemandangannya memang indah," ujar Naruto.

"Memang tidak ada yang salah, hanya saja tidak berkelas. Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar yang namanya galeri atau gedung opera?"

"Heh, mendengar nama dua tempat itu saja sudah membuatku bosan dan mengantuk," celetuk Naruto.

"Tidak heran kalau orang biasa sepertimu tidak mengerti seni."

Naruto melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada Sasuke yang sudah berbaring di rumput hijau yang terhampar di area tepi danau.

"Apa yang kita bicarakan tadi tidak ada hubungannya dengan mengerti seni atau tidak, Teme. Itu adalah ketertarikan, dan masing-masing orang memiliki ketertarikan yang berbeda terhadap sesuatu," papar Naruto.

"Apa perasaan yang manusia rasakan terhadap manusia lainnya juga termasuk dalam konteks ketertarikan?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Umm, yah, kurasa bisa juga seperti itu," Naruto menganggukkan kepala ragu.

_ 'Berarti apa yang kurasakan tentangmu termasuk juga di dalamnya?'_ tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

Keheningan kembali melingkupi keduanya. Sebenarnya Naruto bukan orang yang suka dengan keheningan, itulah kenapa ia selalu menjadi orang yang paling banyak bicara bila dibandingkan dengan teman-temannya, tapi jika bersama dengan Sasuke, entah kenapa ia tidak bisa bicara banyak. Pemuda itu merasa seperti ada dinding kasat mata yang membatasi keduanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau pernah tinggal di panti asuhan? Kemana orang tuamu?" Yah, walaupun Sasuke sudah menyimpulkan jawabannya, ia tetap tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengajukan pertanyaan tadi.

"Untuk apa aku memberitahumu? Kau bukan orang yang perlu mengetahui hal semacam itu dariku," jawab Naruto ringan.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Dirinya memang bukan orang yang perlu mengetahui hal seperti itu dari orang lain, tapi kenapa ia masih ingin bertanya dan mengorek lebih banyak informasi dari pemuda berisik ini?

"Teme, langitnya gelap. Sepertinya kita harus cepat kembali," ucap Naruto sembari berdiri di depan Sasuke yang masih berbaring nyaman. "Oi, Teme! Aku tidak mau kita kehujanan, cepat bangun," ucapnya lagi.

Sasuke berdecak pelan dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Naruto mendengus dan meraih tangan sang Uchiha, kemudian menariknya pelan. Tapi, bukannya berusaha untuk bangun, Sasuke malah balas menarik tangan Naruto dengan kekuatan yang sama dan membuat tubuhnya tidak beranjak sama sekali.

"Jangan bercanda, ayo cepat bangun!" seru Naruto kesal.

"Kau akan menyesal kalau aku benar-benar bangun, Dobe."

"Apa?"

Sasuke berpegangan pada tangan Naruto dan bangun dari posisinya. Naruto membulatkan mata karena kini Sasuke berdiri tepat di hadapannya, dengan jarak yang amat dekat. Ujung hidung mereka saja sudah hampir bersentuhan.

Sasuke menatap wajah berkulit kecoklatan di depannya, mulai dari dahi, mata, hidung, pipi, bibir, hingga dagu. Tatapannya kembali ke sepasang mata beriris langit yang begitu cerah.

Naruto berusaha untuk tetap bersikap seperti biasa, tapi detak jantungnya yang berpacu dengan tidak harmonis sama sekali tak membantu. Matanya terus bergerak mengikuti iris _onyx_ lawannya, entah kenapa.

"Aku baru sadar kalau ternyata kau cukup manis untuk ukuran seorang pemuda, Dobe. Sejak kapan kau semanis ini?" bisik Sasuke.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan jitakan ke kepala sang Uchiha.

"Kenapa kau memukulku, huh?" tanya Sasuke disela ringisannya. Jitakan sang Uzumaki memang tidak main-main.

"Kurasa posisi otakmu sudah bergeser beberapa senti, Teme. Aku hanya berusaha membetulkannya agar kau bisa kembali berpikir dengan baik," jelas Naruto yang berjalan menjauh.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Neji menatap Gaara dengan sorot berbinar. Ia tidak salah dengar kan? Tadi Gaara menanyakan keuntungan apa yang akan dia dapat jika berduet dengannya kan? Akhirnya kesempatan untuk menjadikan pemuda berbakat ini menjadi pasangan duetnya terkabul! Yah, setidaknya itulah pemikiran Neji.

"Sudah kuduga, cepat atau lambat kau pasti menyerah, Gaara! Aku akan meminta Hanabi untuk membuat kontrak denganmu, kau bisa bicara dengannya tentang apa yang kau inginkan," ucap Neji.

"Senang bisa membuatmu gembira, Neji," balas Gaara tenang.

Gaara bangun dari duduknya dan berdiri di depan Neji yang masih duduk di bangku panjang yang juga ia duduki beberapa saat yang lalu. Pemuda itu mencondongkan tubuhnya, menyejajarkan tinggi, dan mendekatkan diri pada tubuh Neji. Pandangan orang-orang yang ada di taman penginapan langsung tertuju pada keduanya, tak lupa dengan bisik-bisik yang makin jelas terdengar.

"Tapi, sebelum kau 'mengikatku', sebaiknya kau tahu ini," Gaara menyusuri sisi wajah Neji perlahan dengan jari telunjuknya, "aku adalah seorang _gay_," papar Gaara setengah berbisik.

Gaara menyeringai begitu melihat tubuh lawan bicaranya tersentak pelan. Ia lalu menatap Neji sesaat sebelum membalikkan tubuh dan pergi.

Sebenarnya Gaara pergi ke kota ini untuk mencari tempat tinggal sebelum ia meninggalkan Tokyo. Ya, Gaara sudah memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan Tokyo.

Rencana berkeliling dan mencari tempat tinggal sementara berubah kacau ketika ternyata, secara diam-diam, Neji menyusulnya. Ck, Gaara benar-benar tidak percaya kalau ada lelaki yang begitu keras kepala seperti Neji.

Dan tentang ucapan serta tindakannya tadi, itu adalah hal paling gila yang pernah dilakukan Gaara, tapi pemuda beriris hijau itu berharap supaya hal gila tadi dapat menghentikan kegilaan Neji mengikutinya selama ini.

Sementara Gaara memulai kembali pencarian tempat tinggal barunya, Neji masih terpaku di taman. Pandangan kosongnya mengarah ke jalan yang ditapaki Gaara tadi. Otaknya terus mengulang hal yang baru saja dialaminya, dan telinganya terus mengiangkan ucapan Gaara.

Gaara, pemuda berambut merah dan beriris hijau yang ditemuinya di pub dan memiliki suara merdu, ternyata adalah seorang _gay_. _Gay_. Pecinta sesama jenis. Pecinta lelaki. Dan Neji yakin seratus persen kalau ia adalah seorang lelaki.

"_What the fuckin' hell!_" seru Neji keras, membuat beberapa orang yang berlalu di hadapannya berjengit karena terkejut.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**Author Notes:**_ Huwah, _deadline_ tugas akhir sudah mulai bermunculan! #abaikan Umm, sepertinya sudah mulai memasuki inti cerita. Mulai _chapter_ depan, mungkin 'hubungan' SasuNaru dan GaaNejiSaku akan terlihat lebih jelas. Oke, silakan me-_review_~

_**Review Reply:**_

**Vii no Kitsune:** Whoah, Vii mau menjebloskanku ke penjara? O.O Ampun, dari dulu kan aku memang _ga_ bisa membuat fic yang panjang sesuai dengan keinginan _reader_, jadi maaf ya, tidak bisa dipenuhi. Tapi rasanya _chapter_ ini—coretsedikitcoret—lebih panjang daripada yang sebelumnya :p

**Misyel:** Serius, saya bingung. Saya tidak membalas _review_ Misyel di bagian ini karena Misyel termasuk _reviewer log in_. Seingat saya, saya membalas semua _review_ dari _reviewer _yang _log in_ melalui PM, dan sepertinya _reviewer_ yang lain menerima itu. Apa Misyel tidak menerimanya?

**Kyuu-chan:** Ah, pertanyaan itu sepertinya akan terjawab nanti. Yep, semangaatt~ :D


	6. Chapter 6

**A Little Secret**

_Disclaimer_ : _I own the story. Others? Not mine. _Secret Garden © SBS

_**Warning**_ : AU. _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin mau melakukan ini, Dobe? Aku tidak percaya kalau kau bisa kembali dengan selamat," ujar Sasuke ragu.

Naruto hanya membalas dengan anggukkan kecil. Kini ia tengah bersiap untuk berlomba menuruni bukit dengan sepeda, karena semalam Gaara memintanya untuk membantu membenarkan ucapan gilanya pada Neji.

Akan terlalu mencurigakan jika Naruto membenarkan ucapan Gaara begitu saja, jadi pemuda pirang itu memutuskan untuk menantang Neji berlomba menuruni bukit dengan sepeda gunung yang disediakan penginapan dimana Neji dan Gaara tinggal selama di wilayah Nakasendo ini. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di atas bukit hijau yang dipenuhi oleh pohon-pohon rindang.

"Kau sendiri? Apa kau yakin mau ikut _racing_, Teme?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Aku harus memastikan kau tidak akan tersesat dan mati di dalam hutan," tanggap Sasuke, membuat Naruto langsung melemparkan _death glare_.

Walaupun enggan, Sasuke memaksakan diri untuk ikut bersama Naruto dan Neji menyusuri daerah pegunungan yang dijadikan tempat perlombaan diadakan. Dan seperti yang dikatakannya tadi, ia harus memastikan si pemuda pirang agar tidak keluar dari rute yang ada. Bisa bahaya kalau Naruto masuk ke dalam hutan.

"Kalian sudah siap?" tanya Neji yang sudah ada di atas sepeda gunungnya. Ia baru saja bicara melalui _walkie-talkie_ yang terpasang di _helmet_-nya.

"Yep. Aku akan mulai duluan," ucap Naruto sembari memakai helm dan meluncur menuruni bukit tempat mereka berada sekarang.

"Aku duluan," seru Neji beberapa saat setelah Naruto pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke yang memang berencana turun paling akhir.

Setelah memastikan jarak Naruto dan Neji cukup jauh darinya, Sasuke mulai turun dan mengendarai sepedanya.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Sasuke mengutuk kebodohannya karena terpancing ucapan Neji di tengah pertandingan tadi dan malah membuatnya bersaing melawan sang sahabat dan melupakan tujuan utamanya mengikuti _racing_. Alhasil, kini ia tengah menyusuri rute perlombaan karena Naruto belum juga mencapai garis _finish_, padahal ia dan Neji sudah tiba di sana sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

"Oi, Dobe, kau benar-benar tidak bisa mendengarku?" tanya Sasuke pada _walkie-talkie_-nya.

Sasuke menghela napas dan melepaskan helm. Ia sudah hampir tiba di tengah-tengah rute, tapi sama sekali belum ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Naruto. Suaranya sendiri sudah mulai habis karena terlalu lama berteriak memanggil sang Uzumaki.

"Tunggu," Sasuke menghentikan laju sepedanya dan menatap panah penunjuk arah yang ada di pertigaan rute.

Sasuke mengerang kesal dan turun dari sepedanya. Ia mencampakkan sepedanya begitu saja dan melangkah menapaki jalan yang ditunjuk panah itu. Ia mulai kembali berteriak memanggil Naruto.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat sebuah sepeda yang patah menjadi dua bagian tergeletak cukup jauh di dalam hutan. Dengan cepat ia berlari mendekat dan memperhatian sepeda itu lebih seksama. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah sepeda yang dipakai Naruto.

Sasuke melonjak terkejut ketika sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya tiba-tiba.

"Oi, Teme, ini aku."

Sasuke menarik napas lega ketika melihat pemuda yang dicarinya berdiri di belakangnya dengan tegap.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas panggilanku, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke kesal. Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Aku ketiduran, Teme," paparnya disertai cengiran.

"Tidur? Kau sedang tersesat di hutan dan kau masih bisa tidur?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya.

Naruto kembali menunjukkan cengirannya dan mengangguk. Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha mengurungkan niatnya untuk menendang si pemuda pirang keluar dari hutan.

"Aku lapar, ayo kita makan," ajaknya.

"Kita harus menghubungi Neji dan memintanya kemari, setelah itu kita bisa ke restoran."

"Aku sudah tidak tahan, Teme. Di sekitar sini ada tempat makan kok," tutur Naruto yang melangkah menjauhi Sasuke.

"Oi, Dobe! Kita tidak boleh berpencar," seru Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak digubris Naruto.

Sasuke kembali menarik napas panjang dan berusaha meredakan emosinya yang sudah di ubun-ubun. Pada akhirnya ia mengikuti langkah Naruto menyusuri jalan setapak yang ada di hutan.

"Tempat apa ini? Aku tidak tahu kalau ada tempat seperti ini di dalam hutan," tanya Sasuke heran.

Kini keduanya berdiri di sebuah rumah tradisional yang sangat sederhana. Naruto melangkah memasuki area pekarangan rumah dan memperhatikan botol-botol sake yang ada di atas meja.

"Permisi," teriak Sasuke, mencoba memanggil pemilik rumah.

"Kurasa selain menjual makanan, kedai ini juga menjual sake, Teme," ucap Naruto yang sedang memperhatikan botol sake di tangannya.

"Permisi," Sasuke kembali memanggil.

"Dan sake buatannya benar-benar bagus," gumam Naruto setelah mencium aroma isi botol di genggamannya.

"Ada apa?"

Sontak Naruto dan Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah asal suara dan mendapati seorang wanita berusia sekitar enam puluh tahun berdiri di ambang pintu. Naruto meletakkan botol sake di tangannya dan mendekati wanita itu.

"Kami tersesat, apa kami bisa meminjam telepon, nyonya? Ah, kami juga ingin memesan makan siang," jawab Naruto.

Wanita itu mengangguk dan memberi isyarat agar Naruto dan Sasuke mengikutinya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Naruto duduk di kursi yang disediakan dan menatap ruangan yang ditempatinya. Rumah ini memang kedai makan, tidak salah lagi. Lihat saja dari meja-meja dan kursi-kursi yang ada.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Neji, dia akan menunggu kita di pertigaan yang tadi kita lewati," tutur Sasuke sembari duduk bersisian dengan Naruto.

"Teme, kau tahu kenapa aku bisa tersesat? Padahal aku sudah yakin aku memilih jalan yang benar," tanya Naruto penasaran. Sasuke menghela napas.

"Sepertinya angin merubah arah panah di pertigaan yang kita lewati. Dan karena kau yang melaju paling akhir, jadi kau yang tersesat," paparnya. Naruto menatap Sasuke yang tampak lelah.

"Berapa lama kau mencariku?"

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya sekilas. "Hampir satu jam, kenapa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih karena kau sudah menolongku. Lagi."

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat ke sosok yang duduk dengannya. Naruto berterimakasih padanya? Tumben sekali.

"Tidak masalah. Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau merepotkanku, aku sudah cukup terbiasa."

Sasuke meringis ketika kaki kanannya diinjak dengan kejam oleh Naruto.

"Ini adalah menu hari ini," ucap wanita pemilik kedai sembari menaruh seekor bebek peking di atas meja.

Naruto membulatkan mata melihat makanan yang sangat menggoda itu. Ia segera mengangkat piringnya ketika wanita tadi memotong bebek dan bersiap membaginya.

"Eh? Nyonya?" tanyanya heran karena sejak tadi piringnya sama sekali belum diisi.

Wanita itu hanya diam dan terus menaruh potongan daging yang diambilnya ke piring Sasuke. Naruto menggembungkan pipi kesal. Sejak awal dirinyalah yang kelaparan, tapi kenapa wanita ini hanya memperhatikan Sasuke?

"Makanan ini bagus untuk kesehatanmu. Kau harus makan yang banyak, nak,"

tutur wanita itu sembari menaruh potongan daging terakhir di piring Sasuke.

"Err, terimakasih," ucap Sasuke sembari menganggukkan kepala sopan.

Wanita itu menatap Sasuke lekat, kemudian menatap Naruto yang masih kesal karena diacuhkan.

"Hidupmu pasti berat, tapi kau harus tahu kalau kau tidak pernah sendirian," ucapnya sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan kedua tamunya yang tampak bingung.

**.**

**.**

**-0-0-0-**

**.**

**.**

Neji menatap sepasang iris biru di hadapannya dengan teliti, mencoba mencari kebohongan yang belum juga ditemukannya sampai detik ini. Sementara ia sibuk saling tatap dengan Naruto, tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada, Sasuke terlihat berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada sembari melemparkan tatapan tajam pada keduanya.

"Waktumu tinggal lima menit lagi, Neji," seru Sasuke, membuat Neji menghentikan aksi tatap-menatap dengan si pemuda berambut pirang.

Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak menghembuskan napas lega. Entah apa yang ada di kepalanya ketika menyanggupi permintaan Gaara untuk membantunya meyakinkan Neji bahwa sahabatnya itu adalah seorang _gay_. Sepertinya Gaara sudah benar-benar kehabisan akal untuk menghadapi penyanyi muda ini.

"Jadi Gaara benar-benar seorang _gay_?"

"Aku bosan terus menjawab pertanyaan yang sama terus-menerus, _Senpai_, sungguh."

"Aku tidak percaya. Sama sekali tidak percaya," Neji menghembuskan napas berat. Kini Neji harus mengambil keputusan untuk menghadapi resiko atau tidak.

Tunggu.

Resiko? Resiko apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang? Yang menjadi seorang _gay_ di sini adalah Gaara, dan sampai detik ini Neji yakin seratus persen kalau dirinya masih _straight_. Lalu apa resiko yang dipikirkannya?

"Selama aku tidak mencintainya, tidak akan ada masalah," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

"Waktumu habis."

Sasuke menarik sebelah tangan Naruto, memaksa si pemuda pirang bangun dari duduknya yang nyaman.

Neji ikut bangun dan menatap Naruto sungguh-sungguh, dan itu membuat Naruto mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku akan tetap memintanya menjadi pasangan duetku apapun yang terjadi!" tuturnya mantap.

"K-kau yakin, _Senpai_?" Naruto tak bisa menyembunyikan raut terkejutnya kali ini.

"Tentu! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya kabur. Tidak akan pernah!" jawab sang Hyuuga mantap.

Naruto menghela napas panjang dan mengutuk kebodohannya. Kalau pada akhirnya Neji tetap tidak merubah keputusannya itu, apa gunanya ia menantang Neji _racing _turun bukit kemarin?

"Sesukamu. Yang jelas aku tidak mau disangkut-pautkan kalau sesuatu terjadi di antara kalian," Naruto menyerah.

Neji hanya mengangkat ibu jarinya dan melangkah cepat meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di posisi mereka.

"Apa kau akan membiarkan artismu memaksa sahabatku seperti itu, Teme?"

"Apa aku punya pilihan? Tapi, apapun yang dia lakukan, aku tidak akan membatalkan rencana duetnya dengan Sakura," tegas Sasuke.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, mana gadis bernama Sakura itu? Dia tunanganmu kan?"

Sasuke melemparkan _death glare _dan menarik tangan Naruto, memaksanya mengikuti langkahnya yang panjang dan lumayan cepat.

"Aku tidak mau membicarakannya, Dobe. Jangan mengungkit hal itu di depanku."

Naruto masuk ke dalam mobil yang ternyata sudah menunggu mereka di luar penginapan. Kakashi segera menjalankan kendaraan ketika Sasuke memberinya isyarat.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau membicarakannya? Dia kan tunanganmu," tanya Naruto heran.

"Dia _bukan_ tunanganku," tegas Sasuke. "Setidaknya dia bukan tunanganku untuk beberapa waktu ke depan," gumamnya kemudian.

Sasuke melemparkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Apa yang dikatakannya memang benar. Sakura belum menjadi tunangannya, karena gadis itu belum dikenalkan secara resmi kepada keluarga besar Uchiha.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

"Pada akhirnya kau benar-benar akan menjadi pasangan duetku, Gaara," tutur Neji disertai senyum lebar.

Gaara menatap Neji dengan tenang, walaupun sebenarnya ia tengah mengutuk pemuda yang duduk di depannya di dalam hati. Padahal ia sudah melancarkan rencana paling gila yang menurutnya sangat jitu, tapi ternyata tidak berhasil. Sama. Sekali. Tidak. Berhasil. Catat itu!

"Kenapa kau sangat menginginkanku menjadi pasangan duetmu, Neji?" tanyanya.

"_Simple_," Neji angkat bahu, "Kau mempunyai suara dan selera musik yang bagus. Ah, perlu kutambahkan. Kau juga menarik."

Gaara mengerutkan dahi. Menarik? Apanya yang menarik? Ia hanya pemuda biasa yang bekerja serabutan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup dan senang berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal. Apa yang membuat pemuda sepertinya menarik?

"Apa kau sedang menggodaku?" tanya Gaara masih dengan dahi berkerut. Neji menggeleng cepat.

"Kau menarik. Aku berani jamin kalau kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang berani menolak ajakan duetku. Kau bahkan sampai berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa kau adalah seorang _gay_," papar Neji.

"Kau pikir aku berbohong?" tanya Gaara tenang.

"Jelas kau berbohong. Kau berkata seperti itu karena kau tidak punya alasan lain untuk menolak tawaranku kan?"

Gaara mendengus. "Percaya diri sekali," celetuknya.

"Kalaupun benar kau adalah seorang _gay_, aku tidak masalah. Kau bisa terus mencintai lelaki, dan aku akan tetap mencintai wanita. Mudah bukan?"

Gaara cukup terkejut mendengar ucapan tadi. Neji tidak keberatan? Bukankah tidak akan nyaman jika bekerja dengan seseorang yang 'berbeda' seperti itu? Kenapa Neji malah bersikap santai seolah _gay _bukanlah hal yang menjijikkan?

"Jadi kuputuskan begitu kita tiba di Tokyo, aku akan segera menghubungi Hanabi dan memintanya untuk segera 'mengikat'mu agar kau tidak bisa lari dariku lagi," Neji mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Gaara bangun dari duduknya dan melangkah menapaki lantai bandara. Neji melangkah masuk ke dalam pesawat, mengikuti Gaara yang melangkah lebih dulu darinya. Ya, hari ini keduanya memutuskan untuk kembali ke Tokyo. Neji sudah berhasil mendapatkan Gaara sebagai pasangan duetnya, sementara Gaara sudah menemukan tempat tinggal yang sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Neji mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat Naruto berdiri di samping kursi yang baru saja ditempatinya.

"Kau tidak keberatan kalau kita bertukar tempat duduk kan, _Senpai_?" pinta Naruto.

Neji menatap Gaara yang ternyata sedang menatap sahabat pirangnya. Ia menghela napas dan bangun. Setelah Naruto memberitahu kursinya, Hyuuga muda itu melangkah dan duduk di samping Sasuke yang sedang menunggu saat-saat pesawat _take-off_ dengan memandang keluar jendela.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Naruto memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi selama beberapa menit.

Gaara menghela napas berat dan mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya.

Naruto memandang televisi kecil yang menempel di jok kursi di hadapannya tanpa memberi perhatian sedikitpun pada acara yang sedang ditampilkan.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada salahnya kalau kau mencoba hal ini, Gaara. Aku tahu betul kalau sejak dulu kau ingin mencoba terjun ke dunia musik kan? Dengan adanya hal ini, kau bisa keluar dari persembunyianmu."

"Dan menghancurkan hidupku? Itu maksudmu, Naru?" sambung Gaara cepat.

Kali ini Naruto yang menghela napas.

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa kau bisa terus bersama pemuda Uchiha itu?" tanya Gaara, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Dia terus saja mengikutiku, dan aku ada di sini pun bukan atas keinginanku sendiri," papar Naruto.

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Gaara sibuk memainkan _headset _di tangannya, sementara Naruto masih mengarahkan pandangan ke layar televisi.

"Kapan kau akan meninggalkan Tokyo?"

Gaara berhenti melilitkan kabel _headset _ke jarinya dan menatap Naruto dari sudut matanya.

"Kau mau ikut pergi denganku?" tanyanya. Naruto menggeleng.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan yang kumiliki di Tokyo," jawabnya.

"Jadi, aku harus meninggalkanmu lagi? Kau bisa memulai semuanya dari awal bersamaku, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum dan menggeleng. Ia tahu hal itu, tapi ia tidak bisa pergi dari Tokyo. Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan kuliahnya dan mengacaukan rencana masa depan yang sudah disusunnya sedemikian rupa.

"Jadi, kapan kau mau meninggalkan Tokyo?" tanya Naruto lagi. Gaara memakai _headset_ dan membuka _playlist _di i-Pod-nya.

"Belum bisa dipastikan, tapi mungkin setelah urusanku dengan Hyuuga itu selesai."

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Sasuke memperhatikan bangunan di depannya dengan dahi berkerut. Matanya terus meneliti bangunan bertingkat itu dari atas hingga bawah, berulang kali.

"Aku tahu gedung apartemen yang kutempati mungkin tidak sebagus tempat tinggalmu, tapi kau tidak perlu memperhatikannya sampai seperti itu, Teme," tegur Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil.

Naruto menarik napas lega karena kakinya sudah kembali menginjakkan kaki di Tokyo. Pemuda pirang itu sebenarnya takjub pada dirinya sendiri yang bisa bertahan di samping Sasuke selama tiga hari belakangan.

"Kau tinggal di bangunan tua ini, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Yep. Ini sudah tahun ketigaku di apartemen ini, kenapa?"

Sasuke memandang bangunan apartemen sembari menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau masih ada orang yang tinggal di tempat kumuh seperti ini," cetusnya tajam.

Kakashi hanya bisa menahan tawa ketika melihat sebuah jitakan mendarat manis di kepala tuan mudanya.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa menghargai sesuatu, lebih baik jangan berkata apapun, brengsek! Cepat pergi!" usir Naruto kesal sembari mendorong tubuh Sasuke memasuki mobil.

"Oi, Dobe!"

"Diam!" Naruto membanting pintu mobil setelah berhasil mendorong Sasuke masuk. "Terimakasih untuk tumpangannya, Kakashi-san. Sampai bertemu lagi," ujar Naruto dengan cengiran lebar.

Kakashi balas tersenyum dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya sebagai pengganti ucapan 'sampai jumpa'.

Naruto menarik napas panjang dan melangkah memasuki gedung apartemen yang selama ini ditinggalinya dengan langkah gontai. Lelah yang hinggap di tubuhnya kini mulai terasa.

Ia memutuskan untuk segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama dan bersiap tidur. Kini pemuda berkulit _tan _itu sudah berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya yang nyaman dan memejamkan mata.

Satu menit.

.

.

Dua menit.

.

.

Tiga menit.

.

.

_"Damn!"_

Naruto segera bangun dari tidurnya dan menyambar celana jeans dan sebuah T-shirt dari dalam lemari sebelum kemudian berganti pakaian secepat yang ia bisa.

Dengan sebelah tangan yang sibuk memakai sepatu, pemuda itu menyelipkan _headset _di telinganya dan menunggu nada sambung terhenti.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Shika, siapa yang sedang bekerja di sana? Aku akan sedikit terlambat malam ini," ucapnya cepat. Terdengar suara helaan napas dari _manager_ si pemuda pirang.

_"Hari ini kau masih libur, Naruto. Apa kau lupa?" _tanya Shikamaru dengan nada malas seperti biasa.

"Huh? Libur?" Naruto menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang mengikat tali sepatu.

Libur? Siapa yang sedang libur? Ia baru saja akan bergegas ke tempat kerjanya itu untuk meminta maaf karena sudah bolos selama tiga hari belakangan dan memohon supaya tidak dipecat.

_"Apa temanmu tidak memberitahu? Beberapa hari yang lalu dia menelponku dan meminta ijin atas namamu untuk tidak bekerja selama tiga hari," _papar Shikamaru.

"Temanku? Ijin?" Naruto makin tidak mengerti. Siapa yang berani bicara atas nama dirinya?

_"Kurasa dia temanmu yang pernah menghubungiku dan meminta ijin sakit untukmu tempo hari."_

_ "That bastard!" _geram Naruto pelan.

Tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut tentunya Naruto sudah tahu siapa 'teman' yang dimaksud atasannya.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku ke sana sekarang, tolong katakan pada penggantiku kalau dia bisa pulang setelah aku tiba nanti," ujar Naruto yang langsung memutus hubungan komunikasi tanpa menunggu persetujuan Shikamaru.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**Author Notes: **_Saya mencoba memperlambat alur. Apa ini masih terasa terburu-buru? Atau malah terlalu lambat? Ah, maaf karena saya sangat terlambat meng-_update_. Mohon doanya semoga saya bisa cepat sembuh dan kembali menjalankan rutinitas sepadat biasanya ^^

_**Review Reply**_

**: **Eh? Kenapa minta maaf? Kebetulan sedang tidak terlalu sibuk jadi bisa cepat~ GaaNeji? Yang terasanya GaaNeji ya? O.O Sepertinya masih harus bersabar menunggu S.N.S-nya ^^

**Ai HinataLawliet: **Menurutku malah bagian adanya Saku yang bakal bikin ceritanya seru X3 Tidak mau janji untuk meng-_update _kilat, heheh

**adelove sasunaru: **Sudah dilanjutkan~ ^^

**cha2: **Lho? Bukannya saya sudah bilang di _author notes chapter _satu kalau fic ini adalah adaptasi drama Secret Garden? O.O Sudah dilanjutkan ^^

**N.h: **_Review _paling pendek (lagi), eh? Heheh. Saya tidak mau berjanji untuk yang satu itu~ :p

**Kyuu-chan: **Masih permulaan dan belum begitu jelas 'rasa-rasanya'.Terimakasih sudah menunggu ^^

**Misyel: **Hoo, pantas ==" Oke, kalau begitu, mulai sekarang saya balas _review _Misyel di bagian ini saja yaa :D Nah lho, jadi yang benar penambahan karakter atau konflik? O.O

**Kirara: **Terimakasih~ ^^

**uzumakikiky bakachan: **Salam kenal juga~ Whuah, karakter Sasu dibuat lebih gila? O.O Sepertinya karakternya memang akan makin menggila di chapter-chapter ke depan, tunggu saja :D


	7. Chapter 7

**A Little Secret**

_Disclaimer_ : _I own the story. Others? Not mine. _Secret Garden © SBS. That Man © Hyun Bin

_**Warning**_ : AU. _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**.**

**.**

Naruto lagi-lagi menggembungkan pipi ketika matanya tidak berhasil menangkap sosok lelaki yang biasanya selalu berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya.

"Apa kau merindukan Sasuke-_senpai_, Naru?" goda Kiba yang langsung mendapat jawaban berupa geplakan buku Reading setebal seratus lima puluh tiga halaman.

Ino yang melihat hal itu hanya terkikik dan mengusap-usap kepala sahabatnya yang pasti terasa sakit.

"Kemana perginya si Teme itu?" gerutu Naruto kesal.

"Selama tiga hari belakangan kulihat kau selalu mencarinya, ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mem-_bully_-nya tanpa ampun," Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Ino dengan cepat.

"Sebelum kau berhasil mem-_bully_ Sasuke-_senpai_, kau pasti sudah di-_bully _lebih dulu oleh _bodyguard_-nya, pirang," cetus Kiba.

Naruto mengurungkan niat untuk kembali menggeplak kepala sang Inuzuka ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Ou, _Senpai_? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Naruto ketika membalikkan tubuh.

"Aku mencari Sasuke, kau tahu dimana dia?"

"Sudah tiga hari aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Aku juga sebenarnya sedang mencarinya," Naruto menghela napas panjang.

"Aneh. Sudah tiga hari dia tidak pulang ke apartemennya, dan sudah tiga hari juga dia tidak datang ke kantor," papar Neji bingung.

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi ponselnya?"

"Sudah kucoba, tapi tidak bisa dihubungi. Seenaknya saja dia menghilang seperti ini," Neji mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Naruto yang melihat teman barunya yang tengah stress hanya bisa menatap prihatin. Setelah Gaara menandatangani kontrak duetnya dengan Neji, Neji langsung memulai latihan intensifnya. Lalu apa yang membuatnya uring-uringan begitu? Haruno Sakura. Wanita itulah yang membuat sang Hyuuga sibuk mencari Sasuke.

Walaupun pada akhirnya Sasuke menyetujui permohonan Neji untuk menyanyikan lagu duet ciptaannya dengan Gaara, nyatanya lelaki beriris lavender itu tetap harus berduet dengan Sakura di lagu lain yang ternyata sudah disiapkan Sasuke sebelum ia menyetujui duet Neji dan Gaara.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku harus kembali ke studio, Gaara sudah menungguku di sana. Kalau ada kabar tentang Sasuke, tolong beritahu aku," pesan Neji sebelum berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

"Itu… Hyuuga Neji kan?" tanya Ino dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Wow, kau mengenal penyanyi itu, Naru?" tanya Kiba takjub.

Naruto hanya menghela napas karena sadar kalau selama beberapa jam ke depan ia pasti harus menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diajukan kedua sahabatnya, terutama Ino yang jelas-jelas _fans _Neji.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Sasuke menatap kakaknya dengan heran. Sejak kapan Itachi ada di apartemennya? Seingat Sasuke, semalam tidak ada seorang pun yang datang berkunjung dan pelayan-pelayannya tidak memberitahukan kedatangan lelaki ini ke kediamannya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menatapku seperti itu, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi sembari menikmati kopi paginya.

"Kapan kau kemari? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

"Aku datang dini hari tadi, dan kalau aku memberitahumu apakah kau akan membiarkanku masuk?"

Sasuke berdecak dan meraih cangkir kopinya sendiri. Saat ini ia dan kakaknya sedang duduk di ruang makan apartemennya.

Itachi memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang mengoleskan mentega ke permukaan roti. Sudah hampir setengah tahun ia tidak bertemu dengan adik tunggalnya ini, dan ternyata tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali.

Itachi memang masih tinggal di Tokyo, tapi ia tak pernah bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke dengan mudah, karena, pertama: Sasuke selalu menghindarinya.

Semua anggota keluarga Uchiha tahu kalau sejak dulu ada dinding persaingan kasat mata yang menghalangi anak-anak Uchiha Fugaku ini. Entah siapa yang memulai dan kapan dimuainya, tapi hubungan Sasuke dan Itachi memang selalu dipenuhi dengan persaingan ketat. Hingga detik ini. Dan persaingan itu juga yang membuat Sasuke menjaga jarak dengan Itachi dan cenderung menghindarinya.

Kedua: kesibukan keduanya.

Itachi yang saat ini menjabat sebagai CEO sebuah pusat perbelanjaan milik keluarganya tentu tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya begitu saja, walaupun untuk menemui adik tunggalnya sendiri. Dan hal yang sama berlaku untuk Sasuke, walaupun sepertinya si bungsu tidak pernah berpikiran untuk menemui kakak satu-satunya itu.

Ketiga, hal yang paling tidak bisa dimengerti Itachi sampai saat ini: kecanggungan yang selalu terjadi ketika keduanya bertemu.

Mungkin hal ini adalah salah satu alasan Sasuke menghindari pertemuan dengan Itachi, dan Itachi tidak bisa menyalahkan adiknya karena hal itu. Baik Itachi dan Sasuke tidak terbiasa menunjukkan perasaan mereka melalui tindakan seperti kakak-adik pada umumnya. Sasuke bahkan pernah berkata kalau ia lebih bisa berbaur dengan rekan-rekan bisnisnya dibandingkan dengan kakaknya sendiri.

Dan yang sedang terjadi saat ini adalah alasan yang terakhir disebutkan.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

_"Great as always."_

Dan pada akhirnya kecanggungan itu makin terasa ketika salah satu diantara mereka bertanya seputar pekerjaan mereka, yang akan dijawab yang lain dengan singkat.

Sasuke melahap rotinya dengan sesekali melirik ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja makan, berharap Kakashi atau siapapun menghubunginya sekarang juga.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak membenci Itachi seperti yang dipikirkan orang tua, keluarga dan koleganya. Ia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi kakaknya ini. Entahlah, mungkin kepandaiannya tidak mencakup bagian 'bersosialisasi dengan Uchiha Itachi'.

"Kau ada rencana hari ini?" tanya Itachi, membuat Sasuke berhenti melirik ponsel hitamnya.

"Aku harus kuliah, setelah itu ke kantor. Mungkin sore nanti aku akan menemui Neji, dan malamnya aku ada janji," papar Sasuke.

"Janji?" Itachi menaikkan alis. "Kau ada rencana makan malam dengan calon tunanganmu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sasuke menggeleng. _'Janji makan malam dengan wanita itu? Tidak, terimakasih.'_

Itachi menaruh cangkir kopinya dan bersandar di punggung kursi. Iris _onyx_-nya menatap sang adik.

"Apa kau bisa menemaniku hari ini?"

"Tidak, aku ada kelas satu jam lagi."

"Kau bisa ijin kan?"

"Aku sudah terlalu banyak ijin dan seminggu belakangan aku juga tidak masuk. Aku tidak mungkin meminta ijin lagi."

"Seminggu belakangan?" Itachi mengerutkan dahi.

"Hn."

"Kau… Kemana?"

"Berkutat di kantor untuk mengurusi beberapa kontrak kerjasama."

Itachi hanya bisa mengangguk kecil mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Ia cukup terkejut karena tidak biasanya Sasuke mengorbankan waktu kuliahnya untuk mengurus bisnis.

"Jadi?"

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak bisa ijin dari kampus hari ini?"

Sasuke bangun dari duduknya dan menjawab 'tidak', lalu pergi keluar dari apartemennya dengan ransel di bahu.

Itachi menghela napas. Ternyata ia masih saja kesulitan berinteraksi dengan adiknya sendiri.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

"Sungguh, kalau kalian tidak ingin melakukan apapun selain saling melemparkan padangan, lebih baik aku pulang," tutur Gaara.

Sudah hampir dua jam ia duduk di studio vokal hanya untuk melihat Neji dan Sakura saling berpandangan tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Gaara menggeram frustasi dan akhirnya memilih masuk ke ruang rekaman dan menemui guru vokal barunya, Deidara.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka berdua?" tanya Gaara tanpa menyembunyikan kekesalannya.

Deidara hanya angkat bahu dan menepuk sisi sofa yang ia duduki, menyuruh si pemuda berambut merah untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa kau mau mulai latihan sendiri, Gaara?" tawarnya.

"Tentu. Percuma menunggu lelaki tak berpupil itu," cetus Gaara yang membuat Deidara melepaskan tawa.

Deidara beranjak dari sofa dan duduk di depan keyboard yang memang tersedia di ruangan itu, sementara Gaara membaca kertas lirik dan partitur yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Aku mulai," ucap Deidara sebelum menekan tuts dan memainkan intro lagu.

.

.

_One man loves you_

_That man loves you with all his heart_

_Everyday like a shadow he follows you around_

_When that man smiles he is crying on the inside_

.

.

Neji langsung memutus kontak matanya dengan Sakura ketika mendengar suara sang Sabaku melantunkan lirik lagu duet yang akan mereka nyanyikan. Sebuah senyum terulas di wajahnya tanpa ia sadari.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Pertanyaan singkat itu membuat Neji kembali menatap iris hijau yang dulu amat disukainya—dan sampai saat ini masih disukainya.

Neji menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menahan diri untuk tidak menampar dirinya sendiri karena pemikirannya tadi. Ia bangun dari duduknya dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuh.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta bantuanmu selama kontrak ini berlangsung. Semoga kita bisa bekerjasama dengan baik dan professional," ucapnya lancar kemudian kembali menegakkan tubuh dan meninggalkan Sakura yang menatapnya tak percaya.

Sakura menatap punggung Neji dan tersenyum pahit. Ucapan yang tadi meluncur dari bibir mantan kekasihnya sama sekali tidak ia prediksi. Iris emeraldnya menatap Neji yang sedang berdiri di samping Gaara dan menyanyi bersama pemuda itu.

Tujuan utama Sakura kembali ke Jepang memang bukan untuk rekaman bersama Neji, tapi untuk bertemu dan berkenalan dengan Sasuke, calon tunangannya. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri kalau ia menyimpan harapan agar bisa bertemu lagi dengan Hyuuga muda itu.

Neji dan Sakura adalah sepasang kekasih ketika mereka sama-sama tinggal di Australia. Ya, keduanya dulu tidak tinggal di Jepang, melainkan di negara kanguru.

Saat itu Sakura mencintai Neji, sama seperti Neji mencintainya. Mereka adalah pasangan yang harmonis. Semuanya terasa baik dan sempurna sampai ketika Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang dan tinggal bersama orang tuanya, tanpa memberitahu Neji.

Neji tidak tinggal diam ketika ia tahu kekasihnya meninggalkannya. Tanpa ragu ia memilih untuk cuti dari kuliahnya dan menyusul Sakura ke Jepang, hanya untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa Sakura dan keluarganya pergi ke Amerika dan memutuskan untuk menetap di negara adidaya itu.

Dan Neji membatalkan niatnya untuk kembali menyusul Sakura ketika ia menerima sebuah paket tanpa alamat pengirim yang berisikan cincin pertunangannya dan sepucuk surat yang mengatakan bahwa Sakura tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan hubungan mereka.

Terlalu menyakitkan bagi Neji, ketika pada akhirnya ia memutuskan hendak melamar sang kekasih, namun wanita yang dicintainya malah menghilang tiba-tiba dan mengembalikan cincin ikatan hubungan mereka.

Dan kini terlalu menyakitkan bagi Sakura melihat Neji yang sama sekali tidak mau menatapnya. Tidak, Neji memang menatapnya, tapi tatapannya berbeda dari tatapan yang biasa Sakura terima dari sepasang iris lavender itu.

_'Kau berharap dia menatapmu dengan tatapan yang sama seperti dulu? Kau bodoh, Haruno Sakura. Kau bodoh,' _batinnya sembari tersenyum pahit.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

"Jadi, menurutmu apa yang salah denganku? Apa aku benar-benar mengalami gangguan jiwa seperti yang dikatakan Shizune tadi?" tanya Sasuke sembari melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada wanita berambut gelap yang duduk di samping dokter pribadinya.

Tsunade, dokter pribadi Uchiha Sasuke, hanya menghela napas. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa dibalik otak jeniusnya Sasuke masih mempercayai ucapan Shizune yang mendekati kategori konyol.

"Kurasa kau hanya mengalami halusinasi, Sasuke. Mungkin kau terlalu lelah dan kurang istirahat," ucap Tsunade setelah menaruh cangkir teh di genggamannya.

"Halusinasi? Kurasa tidak," Sasuke menggeleng.

"Kalau bukan halusinasi lalu apa?"

"Kalau aku tahu jawabannya, aku tidak akan memanggil kalian berdua malam ini," Sasuke mengerling bosan karena pertanyaan Shizune tadi.

Tsunade hanya menghela napas panjang. Walaupun sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun ia menjadi dokter pribadi Sasuke, tetap saja kadang ia merasa tidak memiliki kesabaran yang cukup untuk menghadapi pasien spesialnya ini.

"Kalau benar halusinasi, kenapa aku hanya melihat bayangannya dan bukan bayangan orang lain? Kenapa bayangannya selalu muncul dimanapun aku berada? Kenapa hanya satu sosok itu?" tanya Sasuke sembari menyandarkan diri ke punggung sofa.

Tsunade dan Shizune saling melemparkan pandangan. Sebenarnya sejak Sasuke bercerita kalau ia selalu melihat bayangan seseorang sampai-sampai bayangan itu selalu mengikutinya kemanapun dia beranjak, kedua dokter itu sudah memiliki perkiraan tentang 'penyakit' yang diderita Sasuke.

"Makin lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya, makin sering bayangannya muncul di sekitarku," Sasuke menghela napas.

"Apa Anda memikirkan hal sama dengan saya, Tsunade-san?" bisik Shizune.

"Kalau pemikiranmu adalah mengenai tuan muda yang sedang jatuh cinta, kurasa kita sependapat," jawab Tsunade setengah berbisik.

Shizune langsung menanggapi ucapan seniornya dengan anggukan. Mereka berdua memang berasumsi kalau tuan muda keluarga Uchiha itu sedang dilanda penyakit 'merah jambu'.

Tapi walaupun mereka sudah memiliki perkiraan, kedua wanita itu tidak mau mengatakannya pada Sasuke. Kenapa? Sederhana, karena mereka belum mau kehilangan pekerjaan mereka sebagai dokter pribadi Sasuke hanya karena diagnosa tidak masuk akal bagi sang Uchiha.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu akhir-akhir ini? Kalau tidak ada masalah, kurasa aku bisa menurunkan dosis obatmu sedikit demi sedikit," ucap Tsunade mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Memang tidak ada masalah, tapi aku tidak mau kau menurunkan dosisnya. Aku malah ingin memintamu menambah dosis obat itu," balas Sasuke.

"Menambahnya? Untuk apa?" Shizune mengerutkan dahi. Sasuke menengadahkan kepala dan menutup matanya.

"Aku tidak boleh tumbang di saat seperti ini. Kalian tahu kan, label dan _mangement _sedang sibuk, dan aku yakin Orochimaru akan makin gencar mencari kelemahanku dan makin berusaha menggulingkanku. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi."

Tsunade menatap Sasuke prihatin. Sejak awal ketika Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengurus label dan _management_ Rookie Nine, pemuda itu memang selalu dibayangi oleh lelaki bernama Orochimaru. Lelaki itu memang termasuk orang yang paling ambisius dan berkeinginan untuk menggantikan posisi Sasuke, walaupun sampai saat ini belum berhasil.

Orochimaru adalah orang kepercayaan Uchiha Madara, kakek Sasuke. Awalnya Rookie Nine memang ingin diserahkan Madara pada tangan kanannya itu, tapi rencana tadi gagal karena banyak pihak yang tidak setuju. Pemegang saham, pegawai, hingga keluarga besar Uchiha beranggapan kalau Rookie Nine harus diserahkan kepada pewaris Uchiha, bukan orang di luar keluarga Uchiha. Dan sejak saat itu Orochimaru selalu melancarkan 'serangan' agar bisa 'merebut kembali apa yang seharusnya dia dapatkan'.

Dan kalau sampai lelaki berambut panjang itu mengetahui penyakit mental Sasuke, tentu akan makin mudah baginya merusak citra putra bungsu Fugaku itu di mata semua orang.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Naruto menatap pantulan bayangannya di cermin dan memastikan kalau penampilannya sudah kembali sebagai seorang Uzumaki Naruto, dan bukan '_Blonde_'.

"Kau belum pulang, Shika?" tanya Naruto saat ia masih melihat _manager_-nya duduk di kursi taman belakang yang dekat dengan tempat parkir.

Naruto melirik jam tangannya sekilas dan memutuskan untuk duduk bersama atasannya itu.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

"Nanti saja, baru juga jam dua pagi," sahut Naruto sembari duduk di sebelah atasannya. "Besok hari Sabtu, aku libur," tambahnya ketika melihat tatapan tidak setuju Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menengadah dan menatap langit pagi yang gelap. Berbeda dengan keadaan di dalam pub, suasana di luar jauh lebih tenang dan hening.

Naruto ikut mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit dan menatap bulan yang berbentuk setengah lingkaran. Senyum tipis terlihat di wajahnya ketika ia merasakan angin semilir berhembus dan menggoyangkan rambut pirangnya.

"Kau masih tidak mau berhenti dari pekerjaanmu, Naruto?"

Kini senyuman sang Uzumaki lenyap. Sepasang iris biru miliknya tampak menerawang dan sedikit kosong.

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk berhenti. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku sendirian di sini? Aku harus membiayai semuanya sendiri."

"Aku bisa melakukannya kalau kau berhenti."

"Dan membuatku merasa lebih berhutang budi padamu? Kurasa tidak," sambung Naruto.

Shikamaru merubah posisi duduknya agar bisa menatap sosok di sampingnya. Naruto masih memandangi bulan, tapi tidak sefokus sebelumnya.

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak membantuku, Shika. Kau membantuku masuk ke Universitas, kau membantuku membayar uang sewa apartemen, kau membantuku mendapatkan pekerjaan di restoran cepat saji itu, dan kau membantuku bertahan sampai detik ini. Kau sudah terlalu banyak membantu."

Kalau ada yang bertanya apakah Naruto percaya pada peri dan malaikat, pemuda itu pasti akan menjawab 'percaya' tampa perlu berpikir. Mungkin terdengar kekanakan, tapi Naruto menganggap lelaki yang duduk bersamanya kini adalah peri dan malaikatnya; peri karena Shikamaru selalu memberi apa yang ia butuhkan, dan malaikat karena Shikamaru selalu menemani dan menjaganya.

"Mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi aku sendiri sering berpikir untuk berhenti bekerja dan menjalani hidupku seperti remaja pada umumnya, Shika. Tapi setelah aku berpikir seperti itu, kenyataan kembali menghantamku."

Shikamaru masih tidak melepaskan pandangannya. Naruto sudah seperti anggota keluarganya sendiri, ia bahkan menganggap Naruto sebagai adiknya, seseorang yang harus ia perhatikan dan ia jaga—atau mungkin lebih dari itu.

"Aku tahu kau memintaku berhenti karena kau mengkhawatirkanku, tapi aku tidak bisa. Untuk saat ini aku akan bersikap egois dengan tidak mendengarkan ucapanmu yang satu itu, tidak masalah kan?" Naruto menatap lurus iris hitam kecoklatan milik sang Nara.

"Bodoh. Tidak pernah ada sejarahnya seseorang meminta ijin sebelum bersikap egois," cetus Shikamaru sembari mengalihkan tatapan dan bangkit berdiri.

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan melompat bangun. Bagaimanapun kerasnya sifat seorang Shikamaru, lelaki itu tidak akan pernah bisa menolak keinginan si pemuda pirang.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

.

**_Author Notes_: **Karena ada kemungkinan saya tidak akan bisa meng-_update _fic ini selama seminggu atau dua minggu ke depan (minggu depan saya ada beberapa ujian, mohon doanya ^^), saya mem-_publish_ _chapter _selanjutnya kali ini. Tapi tenang saja, saya akan kembali meng-_update _ketika saya mendapatkan jatah minggu tenang nanti~ _Well, see you next time then _:)**  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A Little Secret**

_Disclaimer_ : _I own the story. Others? Not mine. _Secret Garden © SBS

**_Warning_** : AU. **_DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! _**Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**.**

**.**

Naruto menggeliat dan membuka selimut yang tadi menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Perlahan pemuda itu bangun dan duduk di atas tempat tidurnya yang sangat nyaman. Sebenarnya ia lebih memilih untuk tetap di apartemen hari ini, karena udara hari ini cukup dingin akibat hujan deras dini hari tadi.

Naruto bergeser ke tepi tempat tidur dan berdiri perlahan, dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Setiap hari pun ia selalu bangun dan melangkah ke kamar mandi tanpa membuka matanya yang masih mengantuk. Toh ia sudah sangat hapal kamarnya, jadi tidak akan ada masalah jika berjalan dengan mata tertutup seperti sekarang—setidaknya itu yang dipikirkannya sampai saat ini.

"Ouch!" erangnya keras yang diikuti suara 'bruk' karena tubuh pemuda itu terhempas ke atas lantai.

Naruto mengusap kepalanya yang tadi menubruk sesuatu. Erangan pelan masih meluncur dari bibirnya karena benturan tadi berhasil membuat kepalanya berdenyut nyeri.

"Sejak kapan ada benda itu di sana?" gumamnya setelah membuka sebelah matanya dengan enggan.

Naruto menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan langsung memutar pandangan ke seisi kamar; menatap sebuah lemari besar yang tadi ia tabrak, cermin tinggi di samping lemari, buku-buku yang tersusun rapi di rak, hingga pintu kamar yang ada di belakangnya.

Dengan sedikit ragu Naruto bangkit dari posisinya dan mendekati cermin yang tadi dilihatnya.

"Aku pasti bermimpi. Aku pasti masih bermimpi," bisiknya meyakinkan diri ketika melihat pantulan sosok di cermin yang sama sekali bukan dirinya.

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membelai rambut dan wajahnya. Ia lalu mencubit sebelah pipinya dan meringis ketika merasakan sakit. Kini matanya membulat horor.

"AAAAARRRGGGHHH!"

**.**

**-0-**

**.  
><strong>

Sasuke memperhatikan sosok yang sedang menjambak rambut di depannya dengan seksama, mulai dari rambut, wajah, tubuh, hingga kaki.

"Ternyata aku tampan, pantas saja banyak wanita yang menyukaiku," celetuknya.

"Apa kau gila? Di saat seperti ini kau masih bisa memuji dirimu sendiri?" tanya Naruto dengan suara tinggi. _Well_, sebenarnya tidak setinggi biasanya.

Naruto menempelkan dahinya ke permukaan meja dan menarik napas panjang, lelah setelah mengutuk dan berteriak frustasi selama setengah jam belakangan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kita bisa bertukar tubuh seperti ini?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Naruto sebenarnya sudah berputar di kepala lawan bicaranya sejak ia bangun pagi tadi dan sadar kalau jiwanya berada di tubuh si pemuda pirang. Yep, saat ini jiwa Sasuke ada di dalam tubuh Naruto, dan jiwa Naruto ada di dalam tubuh Sasuke. (_Author _berharap semoga _reader_ tidak kebingungan seperti dua karakter utama di atas.)

Sasuke kembali mengingat apa yang semalam ia lakukan, berusaha mencari tahu penyebab logis terjadinya peristiwa yang tengah dialaminya, walaupun tetap saja kejadian ini tidak bisa diterima nalar.

"Apa kita dikutuk, Teme?" tanya Naruto sembari mengangkat wajah dan menatap lawan bicaranya.

Sasuke menelan ludah. Duduk berhadapan dan berbicara dengan 'dirinya sendiri' terasa cukup menakutkan.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi dan sedikit memiringkan kepala bingung karena Sasuke tak juga membalas ucapannya.

"Jangan membuat ekspresi seperti itu dengan wajahku, Dobe!" seru Sasuke kesal. Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha bisa berekspresi seperti tadi? Benar-benar mengerikan.

Naruto menggembungkan pipi kesal, membuat Sasuke makin horor menatap sosoknya sendiri. Demi Tuhan, ia ingin kabur saat ini juga.

"Naruto? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Baik Naruto dan Sasuke menolehkan kepala; Naruto menoleh karena merasa dirinya dipanggil, sementara Sasuke menoleh karena saat ini dialah yang menjadi 'Naruto'.

"Oh, _manager_."

Shikamaru menatap 'Sasuke' dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Sejak kapan 'Sasuke' memanggilnya '_manager_'? Ia tidak ingat kalau pernah akrab dengan salah satu pengunjung pub-nya itu.

Naruto yang menyadari kesalahannya langsung menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan panik, sementara Sasuke membalas dengan mata melotot yang bisa diartikan '_what-the-hell-are-you-doing?_'

"Sedang apa kau di sini... bersama dia?" tanya Shikamaru dengan tatapan yang sudah kembali mengarah pada 'Naruto'.

"Aku sedang mengobrol dengannya, apa kau tidak lihat?"

Naruto langsung menginjak kaki rekannya di bawah meja, membuat sang Uchiha melemparkan pandangan tajam.

"Uh, itu... Kami tidak sengaja bertemu di sini, jadi yah, kami putuskan untuk sarapan bersama," Naruto berusaha memperbaiki jawaban yang dilontarkan Sasuke sebelumnya.

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak menepuk dahinya karena melihat sosoknya bicara dengan nada oh-sungguh-sangat-bukan-Uchiha-sekali.

Shikamaru menatap dua orang yang duduk berhadapan itu dengan aneh. Tidak sengaja bertemu? Sarapan bersama? Setahunya Naruto sama sekali tidak menyukai roti ataupun _waffle_ yang disediakan _coffee shop _seperti ini sebagai menu makan pagi.

Ya, begitu sadar kalau ia bertukar tubuh dengan Sasuke, pemuda pirang itu segera menghubungi ponselnya sendiri dengan ponsel Sasuke yang ditemukannya di meja lampu tidur. Pemuda berkulit _tan _itu pun langsung menyetujui ajakan Sasuke untuk bertemu di _coffe shop _ini tanpa pikir panjang. Bagaimana mau berpikir, sedangkan menenangkan diri saja Naruto tidak bisa?

"Apa kau bisa ikut denganku sekarang, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru, membuat dua orang yang tengah bertatapan menolehkan pandangan.

Melihat 'Naruto' yang tidak juga memberikan jawaban, Shikamaru menarik sebelah tangan berkulit _tan _yang ada di atas meja, membuat 'Naruto' bangun dari duduknya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," ucap Shikamaru sembari memaksa 'Naruto' melangkah mendekatinya. Sebelumnya Shikamaru tidak merasa perlu untuk mengetahui tentang hubungan dua orang yang ditemuinya ini, tapi sekarang ia merasa harus tahu alasan kenapa keduanya begitu 'lengket'.

Sasuke mempertahankan diri dan menolak tarikan tangan Shikamaru, bagaimanapun juga ia masih memiliki harga diri seorang Uchiha yang jelas melarang dirinya untuk pasrah ditarik orang asing seenaknya. Shikamaru memang orang asing baginya kan?

"Aku tidak bisa pergi sekarang, Nara-san," tolak Sasuke yang sukses dihadiahi pandangan heran Shikamaru.

"Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu? Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan formal seperti itu?"

Sasuke langsung menatap Naruto dan meminta bantuan agar bisa terlepas dari putra keluarga Nara itu.

Naruto bangun dari duduknya dan mendorong kursi yang tadi didudukinya dengan sedikit kasar. Ia melangkah mendekati Sasuke dan menarik sebelah tangan _tan _yang bebas.

"Maaf, kau tidak bisa membawanya pergi sekarang. Aku masih ada urusan dengannya," tutur Naruto hati-hati, tidak mau mengulangi kesalahannya di awal tadi.

"Aku ingin bicara dengannya sekarang juga, Uchiha-san. Ada hal penting yang harus kami bicarakan detik ini juga," Shikamaru mempertahankan keinginannya.

Sasuke kembali menatap Naruto dan memberi isyarat agar melepaskan genggaman tangan Shikamaru dari tangannya dan segera pergi dari _coffee shop _ini, dan beruntung Naruto paham maksud sang Uchiha.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membawanya. Kita pergi."

Dan dengan itu Naruto menarik Sasuke keluar dari tempat mereka berada, meninggalkan Shikamaru yang mematung.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Naruto kembali menggulingkan tubuh di tempat tidur _king size _yang kini ditempatinya, dan itu membuat Sasuke melemparkan sebuah bantal yang mendarat tepat di kepala pemuda yang seharian ini bersamanya.

"Gah! Jangan melemparku sembarangan, Teme!" seru Naruto kesal dan melemparkan kembali bantal ke arah Sasuke.

"Kalau kau terus melakukan hal kekanakan seperti itu dengan wajahku, aku tidak akan segan melemparmu setiap lima menit sekali," ancam Sasuke. Naruto menggembungkan pipi, membuat sebuah lemparan bantal kembali terarah padanya.

"Hei! Tidak bisakah kau mengendalikan emosimu? Uzumaki Naruto bukan pemuda kasar seperti itu tahu!" Naruto berseru.

"Uchiha Sasuke pun bukan seorang lelaki kekanakan seperti itu, Dobe!" balas Sasuke sengit.

Keduanya saling bertatapan tajam sebelum menghela napas berat secara hampir bersamaan.

Sasuke duduk di samping tubuh Naruto yang masih berbaring. Ia memandang sekeliling kamarnya dengan seksama. Setelah pertemuan tak terduga dengan Shikamaru di _coffee shop _tadi, mereka memutuskan untuk ke apartemen sang Uchiha karena tempat ini dirasa lebih aman daripada apartemen sang Uzumaki.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada putus asa. Sasuke menghela napas panjang.

"Entahlah."

Keduanya kembali terdiam, membiarkan suasana kamar menjadi hening dan suram karena _mood _mereka. Naruto tiba-tiba bangun dari posisinya dan duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, hal semacam ini sering terjadi di film-film drama," cetusnya.

"Lalu?"

"Apa kau pernah menonton drama semacam ini? Biasanya kedua tokoh utamanya melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat mereka kembali ke tubuh masing-masing."

"Sesuatu? Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Ya, sesuatu. Misalnya..."

Naruto tidak melanjutkan ucapannya dan menarik kedua tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya erat sembari menutup mata rapat-rapat. Sasuke yang melihat tindakan juniornya itu hanya mengerutkan dahi.

"Tidak berhasil," keluh Naruto setelah kembali membuka mata.

"Kau kira hal seperti tadi bisa membuat kita kembali, Dobe? Dangkal sekali pemikiranmu."

"Setidaknya aku mencoba, Teme, daripada kau yang tidak memberikan ide apapun," balas Naruto kesal.

"Hal sederhana seperti tadi tidak mungkin berhasil, tapi kurasa ada hal lain yang memiliki tingkat kemungkinan keberhasilan yang lebih tinggi."

"Huh? Apa itu?"

Sasuke menarik kedua tangan yang masih menggenggam tangannya, dan Naruto langsung membeku ketika Sasuke melakukan apa yang dia maksud.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan, huh?" umpat Naruto setelah berhasil mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Ternyata tidak berhasil juga," cetus Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kekesalan Naruto.

Naruto mengusap bibirnya berulang kali dan berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak langsung menghajar Sasuke. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak mau membuat wajahnya sendiri babak belur hingga tidak berbentuk.

"Kurasa itu tidak berhasil karena kita melakukannya terlalu singkat, Dobe," ucap Sasuke setelah berpikir beberapa menit.

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto menggeser duduknya menjauhi Sasuke.

"Biasanya di cerita drama, kedua tokoh utamanya berciuman lama sebelum akhirnya jiwa mereka kembali tertukar."

"Lalu?" Naruto makin menjauhkan diri. "Jangan katakan kalau kau mau mencobanya," ucap Naruto dengan tatapan horor.

Sasuke tidak membalas ucapan Naruto karena detik berikutnya kedua bibir pemuda itu sudah kembali bersentuhan.

Naruto berusaha mendorong tubuh seniornya menjauh, tapi hal itu malah membuat Sasuke makin merapatkan tubuh mereka hingga Naruto berbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan Sasuke di atasnya.

Naruto menatap iris langit di depannya selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menutup matanya, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Dan saat mereka kembali membuka mata, Sasuke segera menjauhkan diri dari tubuh di bawahnya. Wajah kedua pemuda itu tampak memerah sempurna.

"Tidak berhasil," desah keduanya putus asa.

Sasuke bangkit dan duduk di samping Naruto yang masih berusaha mengatur napas dan detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan. Keadaan hening pun berlangsung hingga hampir sepuluh menit.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke dokter? Kurasa tindakan medis bisa membantu kita kembali ke tubuh kita masing-masing," tutur Naruto yang masih berbaring.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita katakan pada dokter nanti? Kau mau dikira gila karena berkata kalau tubuh kita tertukar, huh?"

Naruto mengambil sebuah bantal dan memeluknya erat. Keduanya kembali terdiam selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Naruto kembali bersuara.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke dukun atau paranormal? Mereka pasti sudah terbiasa menghadapi kasus seperti kita, Teme!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Serius, ia tidak bisa percaya kalau mulutnya berkata tentang hal semacam itu. Sungguh-sangat-OOC-sekali.

"Kalau kau percaya pada dukun, paranormal, peramal atau semacamnya, itu artinya kau lebih bodoh dari yang kukira," cetus Sasuke.

"Oi! Tadi kau bilang kalau kita tidak bisa memakai cara medis, lalu apa salahnya kita mencoba hal ini?"

"Kau pikir orang-orang semacam itu benar-benar memiliki kelebihan? Kalau dukun memang memiliki kelebihan semacam itu, kenapa dia tidak membuat dirinya menjadi orang yang lebih berguna? Atau, kenapa paranormal tidak meramal dirinya sendiri agar bisa menghindari kesialan dan selalu mendapatkan keberuntungan?"

Naruto kembali menggembungkan pipi setelah mendengar ucapan paling panjang yang pernah dilontarkan Sasuke selama mereka saling mengenal.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang putih bersih. Ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa tubuhnya tertukar dengan tubuh pemuda berisik yang duduk di sampingnya ini? Apa benar Tuhan mengutuknya? Oke, kali ini Sasuke merasa kebodohan sang Uzumaki mulai menular padanya.

"Mau tidak mau kita harus menjalankan peran masing-masing sampai tubuh kita kembali, Dobe."

"Apa kau benar-benar gila?" Naruto memekik, membuat sebuah bantal sukses menghantam wajahnya.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan lakukan hal kekanakan dengan wajahku, _Baka _Dobe!"

"_Sorry._"

Sasuke kembali menghela napas. Sepertinya ia akan benar-benar gila secara perlahan.

"Jadi, apa yang kau maksud dengan 'menjalankan peran masing-masing' tadi?" Naruto kembali ke pokok pembicaraan.

"_Well, yeah... _Itu artinya aku harus berakting sepertimu, dan kau juga harus berakting sepertiku. _Quite simple, isn't it?"_

_"And how if I don't want to?"_

_"I'll do a lot of silly things with your face."_

Naruto menelan ludah paksa mendengar ancaman yang dilontarkan Sasuke, sementara Sasuke menunjukkan seringai menakutkan.

_"O-okay then. I'll do it."_

"_Good_. Sekarang, kita harus bertukar informasi. Setidaknya kita harus tahu hal-hal umum tentang satu sama lain agar orang-orang tidak curiga. Kau duluan."

Naruto bangun dan menyandarkan diri di kepala ranjang, ia tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Umm, tidak banyak hal tentangku. Aku hanya mahasiswa Sastra Inggris semester satu yang tinggal sendirian di Tokyo. Ayahku sudah meninggal ketika ibuku masih mengandung, sedangkan ibuku meninggal ketika aku berusia empat tahun.

Seperti yang kau tahu, siang hari, setelah kuliah selesai, aku bekerja di restoran cepat saji, dan malamnya aku bekerja sebagai bartender di pub yang dimiliki keluarga Nara.

Ah, aku termasuk orang yang supel, jadi hampir semua orang di kelas mengenal dan dekat denganku, tapi hanya Kiba dan Ino yang menjadi sahabat baikku. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha. Kakakku, Uchiha Itachi, adalah CEO dari Uchiha Departement Store. Hubunganku dengannya cukup baik walaupun jauh dari kata dekat.

Ayah dan ibuku, Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, saat ini sedang berada di Amerika dan mereka meninggalkan bisnis mereka pada anggota keluargaku yang lain, termasuk aku dan kakak.

Aku adalah pemegang jabatan tertinggi di Rookie Nine, label dimana Neji bernaung, tapi aku tidak bekerja penuh di sana. Orochimaru, tangan kananku, adalah orang yang menggerakkan label dan _management_. Dialah yang melakukan pekerjaanku, namun dia tetap memiliki batasan yang tidak bisa dilewatinya seperti penandatanganan dokumen. Kau harus berhati-hati dengannya nanti.

Aku mahasiswa semester akhir di jurusan Seni Musik, dan saat ini aku sedang mengikuti kelas intensif untuk menyusun skripsiku. Kurasa itu cukup."

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Neji mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menangkap dengan sigap kaleng _coke _yang dilemparkan padanya, ia lalu mengarahkan pandangan tajam pada si pelempar.

"Apa kau tidak bisa bersikap sedikit lebih lembut padaku, Gaara? Serius, kalau aku tidak memiliki refleks dan reaksi yang bagus, aku pasti sudah habis karena ulahmu," protesnya.

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Gaara melemparkan sesuatu padanya, bahkan dengan kata lain, Gaara memang _selalu_ melemparnya dengan benda apapun yang ingin si pemuda beriris hijau berikan pada Neji.

"Kalau kau tidak suka dengan sikapku, sebaiknya kita sudahi saja kontraknya," cetus Gaara, membuat Neji mengerling bosan.

Dan bukan kali ini saja Gaara bicara seperti tadi. Tiap kali Neji memprotes sesuatu dari si pemuda berkulit putih, Gaara pasti langsung bicara tentang pembatalan kontrak.

"Sepertinya kau memang benar-benar tidak ingin bekerjasama denganku," Neji menghela napas.

Gaara duduk di sebelah Neji dan meneguk isi kaleng _coke _miliknya. Sampai detik ini ia sama sekali belum merubah sikap acuhnya pada Neji. Walaupun Gaara tidak menunjukkan perasaannya, sebenarnya ia merasa senang karena bisa bekerjasama dengan penyanyi seperti Neji.

"Neji, latihanmu dan Sakura akan segera dimulai. Cepat masuk ke studio," panggil Deidara.

"Oke. Aku pergi dulu, dan jangan menghilang seperti kemarin!" perintahnya. Gaara hanya menggeleng pelan melihat sikap rekannya.

Neji meninggalkan ruangan dan mengikuti Deidara masuk ke ruang studio. Ia mengambil kertas lirik yang disodorkan Sakura padanya.

Baik Neji maupun Sakura masih terlihat canggung satu sama lain, jauh berbeda dengan kedekatan Neji dan Gaara yang sejak awal sudah terlihat—walalupun sebenarnya hanya Neji yang berusaha mendekatkan diri sedangkan Gaara malah bersikap acuh.

Deidara yang melihat itu hanya bisa memaklumi. Tidak mudah bagi seseorang menerima keberadaan orang baru di sampingnya, dan hal ini juga sepertinya berlaku pada Neji.

Karena Neji sering absen dari latihan dan masih menolak keputusan Sasuke untuk menduetkannya dengan Sakura, rencana latihan vokal yang awalnya hanya satu bulan diganti menjadi tiga bulan. Cukup lama memang, dan Sasuke sengaja membuatnya seperti itu.

"Apa kau tidak pernah menunggu seseorang yang kau cintai, Neji?" tanya Sakura dengan nada kesal setelah Neji melepaskan _headset_-nya.

Deidara baru saja meminta keduanya berhenti bernyanyi karena suara Neji terdengar kurang emosional untuk lirik lagunya kali ini.

"Apa kau tidak pernah menunggu seseorang yang kau cintai? Apa kau tidak pernah diacuhkan oleh orang yang kau cintai? Apa kau tidak pernah merasakan dua hal itu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Neji menatap wanita di hadapannya dengan tatapan tenang. Menunggu dan diacuhkan oleh orang yang dicintainya? Tentu saja ia pernah mengalami itu. Ia mengalami dua hal itu, dan penyebabnya tak lain adalah wanita ini. Tanpa menjawabpun Sakura harusnya tahu hal itu... kan?

Baik Neji maupun Sakura tidak ada yang buka suara, mereka hanya saling menatap mata masing-masing, dan hal itu membuat Neji kembali mengingat semua yang dilakukannya untuk wanita ini dulu.

Bagaimana usahanya mencari tahu keberadaan Sakura, bagaimana ia bersabar menunggu kabar dari wanita anggun ini, hingga bagaimana perasaannya ketika Sakura mengakhiri hubungan mereka hanya dengan selembar kertas.

Dan diacuhkan, apa Neji tidak pernah merasa diacuhkan oleh wanita yang dicintainya? Satu hal ini pun tidak perlu ditanyakan. Selama ia mencari tahu keberadaan Sakura, Neji pun berusaha keras menghubungi wanita berambut merah muda itu; mulai dari berusaha menghubungi ponselnya, mengirimkan email, hingga mengirim surat. Dan dari semua usahanya, tidak ada satupun yang berhasil. Itu termasuk dalam kategori diacuhkan... kan?

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah mengalaminya."

Neji yakin malaikat pasti tengah menambah satu poin di buku catatan dosanya. Ia baru saja berbohong. Berbohong untuk menjaga harga dirinya, berbohong untuk tidak menunjukkan kelemahan yang ia miliki.

Sakura menatap Neji tidak percaya. 'Tidak' katanya? Neji baru saja menjawab 'tidak'? Sakura tahu itu tidak benar, karena ia yakin jawaban Neji yang sebenarnya adalah 'ya'. Atau mungkin, semua yang terjadi diantara mereka di masa lalu memang sudah dilupakan Neji? Atau mungkin, Neji bahkan menganggap semua itu tidak pernah terjadi sama sekali?

"Kau ingin kuberitahu bagaimana rasanya menunggu dan diacuhkan oleh orang yang kau cintai?" tanya Sakura sembari berusaha menahan emosinya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh menangis di depan Neji.

"Baiklah, beritahu aku," jawab Neji singkat dengan nada tenang.

"Menunggu seseorang yang kau cintai adalah hal paling melahkan. Kau tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang, kau tidak bisa makan dengan baik, kau bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan benar. Apapun yang kau lakukan hanya akan terasa hambar dan dimanapun kau berada, kau akan selalu melihat bayangan orang yang kau cintai.

Menunggu seseorang yang kau cintai membuatmu merasa bahagia dan frustasi di saat bersamaan. Kau merasa bahagia karena kau berpikiran bahwa orang yang kau cintai tengah berusaha mencarimu dengan semua kekuatan yang dia miliki, dan kau merasa frustasi karena detik berikutnya kau berpikiran bagaimana jika orang yang kau cintai berhenti mencarimu dan menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik darimu.

Itulah yang kau rasakan ketika kau menunggu seseorang yang kau cintai," Sakura menarik napas panjang.

Neji masih menatap Sakura dengan tenang. Ia tidak ingin membalas ucapan Sakura, karena akan terlalu menyakitkan baginya mengingat semua yang sudah dilaluinya di masa lalu.

"Dan diacuhkan oleh orang yang kau cintai terasa jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada menunggu orang yang kau cintai. Semua orang tahu bagaimana rasanya diacuhkan, dan kurasa kau pun demikian," ucap Sakura lagi.

"Baiklah, kita _break _satu jam," cetus Deidara setelah keadaan hening selama lima menit.

Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi Neji langsung meninggalkan ruang rekaman dan bahkan mengacuhkan Gaara yang sejak tadi berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kau terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakui apa yang kau rasakan, Neji. Kau masih mencintainya, dan sekeras apapun kau berusaha untuk membencinya, itu malah akan membuatmu makin mencintainya," tutur Gaara setengah berbisik saat Neji melangkah mendekat dan melewatinya begitu saja.**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**_Author Notes:_** Saya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak meng-_update_~ Oke, Sasuke dan Naruto sudah tertukar jiwa. Deskripsi tentang mereka akan lebih membingungkan mulai dari sini. Yang penting jangan lupa kalau sekarang Naruto ada di tubuh Sasuke, dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

**_._**

**_._**

**_Review Reply:_**

**.**

**Kirara: **UKN? Apa itu? O.O Yep, terimakasih sudah menunggu~ ^^

**Vii no Kitsune: **Hullo, Vi~ *_hug back_* _Scene _kompleks yang bagaimana maksudnya? O.O Yep, _ganbarimasu~  
><em>

**Ai HinataLawliet: **Salam kenal juga~ ^^ Maksudnya penyakit kejiwaan di situ ya si phobia itu. Saya akan usahakan _update _selama saya ada waktu luang :D

**sabishii no kitsune: **Iyaa, dua _chapter_, khawatir tidak bisa meng_-update _karena saya ada beberapa ujian. Mulai dari _chap _kemarin dan seterusnya akan banyak _scene _Secret Garden-nya. Pertanyaannya sudah terjawab kan? ^^ Whoah, ternyata yang ribet bukan cuma saya, heheh. Untung _mini reseach _dan beberapa _essay _saya sudah selesai, jadi tidak terlalu pusing dan tinggal fokus ujian. Yep, _ganbarimasu~~_

**Misyel: **Bagus? Syukurlah~ :D

**cha2: **Hee? Perempuan? O.O Naruto laki-laki kok~ Saya tidak mau janji untuk _update _kilat, kekeke ^^v

**Vanilla Biscuit: **Badass? Maksudnya _bad-ass_? O.o Apa ini sudah terhitung banyak? Ah, terimakasih sudah menunggu~ ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**A Little Secret**

_Disclaimer_ : _I own the story. Others? Not mine. _Secret Garden © SBS

_**Warning**_ : AU. _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst

.

.

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

.

.

Naruto menggumam kesal ketika merasakan selimut yang dikenakannya ditarik paksa. Pemuda itu menggulingkan tubuh dan berusaha meraih bantal untuk dipeluk, namun gagal. Gumaman kesalnya makin terdengar jelas ketika kepalanya dilempar bantal oleh seseorang yang sudah seenaknya mengganggu istirahatnya.

"Bangun, Dobe! Aku ada kuliah hari ini."

Dan hanya dengan kalimat tadi Naruto langsung duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dan segera bangkit melangkah ke kamar mandi. Sasuke menatap juniornya takjub karena pemuda pirang itu bisa masuk ke kamar mandi dengan mata yang masih tertutup tanpa menabrak ataupun menyandung sesuatu.

Sasuke melangkah ke lemarinya dan mengambil sebuah kemeja lengan pendek berwarna hitam. Saat ini pewaris Uchiha itu memakai T-shirt yang ditemukannya di lemari Naruto pagi tadi, dan ia tentu saja tidak mau memakai pakaian seperti ini ke kampus. Tidak, terimakasih.

"Pillih pakaianmu sementara aku berganti pakaian," ucap Sasuke sesaat setelah Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang dililit di pinggang dan sebuah handuk kecil tersampir di atas kepalanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sudah ada di ruang makan dan menikmati sarapan yang disiapkan pelayan. Naruto menatap penampilannya yang tampak berbeda dengan pakaian milik sang Uchiha.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanyanya memecah kebisuan.

"Karena aku tahu kalau kau tidak akan bisa bangun dari tempat tidur _king size_-ku tanpa paksaan," jawab Sasuke asal. Naruto mendengus.

"Asal kau tahu, aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena apartemen ini begitu asing."

"Lalu kau pikir aku bisa tidur di apartemen kecilmu itu, hn? Sama sekali tidak."

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena terus memikirkan penyebab jiwanya bisa tertukar dengan jiwa Naruto. Seingatnya, semalam sebelum kejadian ia hanya menghabiskan waktu di kamar dan minum sake. Sasuke memang tidak biasa minum, tapi entah kenapa malam itu ia meneguk sake yang dibeli Naruto di kedai tengah hutan ketika mereka berada di Nakasendo. Dan setelah minum, Sasuke yakin seratus persen kalau ia tidak melakukan hal lain. Ia memang berencana pergi menemui Neji, namun hujan membuatnya malas melangkah meninggalkan kamar apartemennya.

Naruto menghela napas dan kembali menikmati sarapan paginya. Setelah pembicaraan dengan Sasuke kemarin, keduanya sepakat untuk menyembunyikan prihal tertukarnya jiwa mereka dari siapapun, dan itu berarti 'rahasia kecil' di antara mereka bertambah satu.

"Apa kau tidak bisa makan dengan benar, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hmm?" Naruto menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke penuh tanda tanya.

Sasuke menghela napas. Perlahan ia bangun dari duduknya dan mencondongkan diri ke arah Naruto yang malah memundurkan tubuh. Sertelah insiden 'ciuman paksa' kemarin, Uzumaki muda itu bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke mengacaukan detak jantungnya lagi.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih dagu pemuda di depannya dan mengelus sudut bibir Naruto dengan ibu jarinya, kemudian mendekatkan diri dengan perlahan. Naruto yang sudah tidak bisa menjauh karena terhalang punggung kursi hanya bisa menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Genggamannya di pisau dan garpu yang ia gunakan terlihat mengeras.

"Kau pikir apa yang ingin aku lakukan, huh?" bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto.

Naruto langsung membuka matanya dan melihat Sasuke menyeringai. Kini Sasuke memposisikan diri berhadapan _face to face _dengan lawan bicaranya. Tangan sang Uchiha sudah terlepas dari dagu Naruto setelah sebelumnya menghapus selai yang tersisa di sudut bibir sang junior.

Keduanya hanya saling bertatapan dengan posisi seperti itu dalam diam. Naruto jelas tidak bisa bergerak karena sudah terpojok, tapi entah kenapa ia juga tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya untuk mendorong pemuda di depannya. Sasuke sendiri malah sama sekali tidak berniat beranjak dari posisinya saat ini. Kepalanya kini dipenuhi pertanyaan kenapa jiwa yang sedang bersemayam di tubuhnya itu bisa terus membayanginya selama beberapa hari terakhir.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

Satu pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Naruto bersyukur dalam hati, sementara Sasuke tak segan mengeluarkan erangan tak suka. Tanpa melihatpun ia tahu siapa yang baru saja bertanya.

Sasuke menjauhkan diri dari Naruto dan kembali duduk di kursinya. Beberapa saat setelahnya, Itachi, yang sudah mengacaukan momen kedua pemuda tadi, duduk di samping adiknya.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?"

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alis dan menatap pemuda berambut pirang yang baru saja melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Maaf?"

"Kenapa kau masih di sini? Bukankah kau sudah kembali ke apartemenmu kemarin?" tanya Sasuke sembari bersandar dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Naruto hanya melemparkan pandangannya secara bergantian ke dua sosok yang duduk satu meja dengannya. Jujur saja, ia tidak mengenal pria yang duduk di sampingnya sekarang.

"Kemarin aku memang kembali ke apartemenku, tapi hari ini aku memutuskan untuk menginap di sini. Apa ada masalah dengan itu?" tanya Itachi. Sasuke mengalihkan tatapan kepada Naruto yang tampak bingung.

"Seharusnya kau tidak membiarkan kakakmu tinggal di sini, 'Sasuke'," ucap Sasuke memberi _clue_.

"Ah, ya," Naruto mengangguk paham.

"Kita harus berangkat sekarang. Kelasmu dimulai setengah jam lagi," papar Sasuke sembari berdiri. Pagi tadi Sasuke memang sudah melihat jadwal kuliah sang Uzumaki hari ini.

Sasuke menyodorkan tas hitam yang berisi perlengkapan kuliah sang Uzumaki dan melangkah menuju pintu. Naruto menyampirkan tasnya di bahu, membungkuk hormat pada 'kakaknya', lalu meninggalkan ruang makan. Dan Itachi? Lelaki berambut _raven _panjang itu hanya bisa menatap dua sosok yang berlalu di hadapannya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Siapa pemuda pirang itu?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

-0-

.

Naruto duduk di kursinya seperti biasa, mengacuhkan teman-teman sekelasnya yang terus menatapnya sejak jam pertama perkuliahan hari ini. Di sebelahnya Sasuke duduk dengan tenang dan tidak melakukan apapun, sementara Naruto tampak sibuk mencatat penjelasan dosen.

"Sejak tadi aku belum bertanya, kenapa dia masuk ke kelas ini? Dan... kenapa dia melakukan semua yang biasanya kau lakukan? Apa terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian?" bisik Kiba yang duduk tepat di sebelah 'Naruto'.

"Aku tidak percaya tuan muda satu itu duduk di kelas kita dan mencatatkan materi kuliah untukmu," Ino menatap 'Sasuke' takjub.

Sejak tadi dua orang itu memang selalu berbisik-bisik padanya, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat membalas ucapan mereka. Ia memang sedang menjadi 'Naruto' saat ini, tapi ia tidak bisa bersikap sama seperti pemuda yang sekarang sedang meregangkan tubuh itu.

"Um, maaf, Uchiha-san, kenapa kau masuk ke kelas kami? Apa kau pindah jurusan?" tanya Sora penasaran sesaat setelah dosen keluar dari kelas.

Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke menengadahkan kepala dan menatap pemuda yang berdiri di hadapan keduanya. Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku tidak pindah jurusan. Aku hanya... Um... Bagaimana aku mengatakannya?" Naruto membisikkan kalimat terakhir di ucapannya.

"Naru, kau apakan dia?" tanya Kiba sembari menyenggol lengan 'Naruto'.

Keadaan kembali hening, dan sepertinya bukan hanya Sora, Kiba dan Ino yang menunggu jawaban 'Sasuke', melainkan juga seisi kelas.

"Jadi, kenapa kau masuk ke kelas kami dan... menggantikan semua aktifitas Naruto? Kau bahkan mengacung ketika dosen mengabsen Naruto tadi," tanya Kiba yang juga penasaran.

Sasuke masih duduk tenang dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Ah, anggap saja aku kalah taruhan dan dihukum untuk menggantikan semua kegiatan 'Naruto' selama beberapa waktu," cetus Naruto, membuat Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"Aku? Kalah taruhan? Denganmu? Yang benar saja," dengus lelaki Uchiha itu. Ino, Kiba, Sora, dan seisi kelas melemparkan tatapan heran pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik jam tangan yang dipakainya dan bangun dengan sebelah tangan menarik tangan Naruto.

"Aku ada kelas sepuluh menit lagi, tapi sepertinya aku tidak akan masuk. Temani aku menemui Kurenai," tuturnya.

"Ah, maaf, kami duluan," pamit Naruto yang diseret Sasuke keluar dari kelas.

Ino dan Kiba menatap sahabat mereka tidak mengerti. Ada kelas sepuluh menit lagi? Kurenai? Seingat mereka, kelas ini adalah kelas mereka yang terakhir, dan tidak ada dosen yang bernama Kurenai di jurusan Sastra Inggris.

"Naruto aneh sekali. Apa kepalanya terbentur sesuatu?" tanya Kiba asal.

"Sasuke-_san_ juga tak kalah aneh. Apa mungkin kepala mereka terbentur keras dan menyebabkan otak keduanya sedikit bergeser?" tanya Sora yang langsung mendapat jawaban berupa geplakan telak Ino di kepalanya.

.

-0-

.

Naruto mengikuti langkah Sasuke menyusuri rak-rak pakaian di _department store_ yang sudah menahan mereka selama satu jam terakhir. Sebenarnya yang menahan mereka bukanlah _department store_-nya, melainkan sosok 'Naruto' yang sejak tadi melangkah dan mengambil beberapa potong pakaian dari rak berbeda.

Sasuke memang memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa pakaian untuk keperluannya kuliah. Ia tidak mungkin ke kampus dengan pakaian-pakaian kasual yang dimiliki Naruto. Itu-sungguh-sangat-bukan-Uchiha-sekali.

Setelah mengambil dua potong celana jeans hitam, keduanya melangkah menuju kasir dan membayar.

"Mana dompetmu?" tanya Sasuke sembari mengangkat sebelah tangan, meminta dompet Naruto. Ah, bukan, meminta dompetnya yang kini dipegang Naruto. Mereka memang sepakat untuk bertukar dompet kemarin.

"Domper?" Naruto merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda kotak berwarna hitam dari sana.

"Semuanya ¥47600," ucap pegawai kasir yang langsung membuat Naruto membulatkan mata.

"Kemarikan," ucap Sasuke sembari mengulurkan tangan, hendak meraih dompetnya.

"Kau mau membayar sebanyak itu?" Naruto malah mengangkat tinggi tangannya, membuat Sasuke mengutuk dalam hati karena tubuhnya saat ini sedikit lebih pendek dari tubuh di depannya.

"Berikan padaku!" perintah Sasuke sembari sedikit berjinjit. "Dapat!" serunya ketika tangannya berhasil merebut benda dari tangan sang Uzumaki.

Sasuke membuka dompetnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu kredit berwarna keemasan dan memberikannya pada pegawai kasir yang sejak tadi menatapnya aneh.

"Apa kau selalu menghabiskan uang sebanyak itu untuk sekali belanja?" tanya Naruto setelah Sasuke mengembalikan benda yang tadi direbutnya.

"Sebenarnya tidak. Aku biasanya menghabiskan uang seratus atau dua ratus ribu yen, tapi berhubung tidak terlalu banyak pakaian yang menarik untuk dibeli, kurasa cukup untuk saat ini."

Naruto menahan mulutnya agar tidak menganga lebar mendengar ucapan Sasuke tadi. Uang sebanyak itu dihabiskan sekali jalan? Naruto yakin kalau ia memiliki uang sebanyak itu, ia pasti lebih memilih menggunakannya untuk membeli ratusan cup ramen untuk persediaan makanan.

"Silakan tanda tangan di sini, tuan."

"Dobe, tanda tangan," ucap Sasuke sembari melirik Naruto dan kertas yang diajukan pegawai kasir.

"Tanda tangan? Kenapa aku yang tanda tangan?" Naruto melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

Sasuke menghela napas dan meraih pena yang disodorkan bersama kertas tadi dan menandatangani slip kartu kreditnya. Ia sadar pegawai kasir itu tengah menatapnya bingung karena ia yang membubuhkan tanda tangan, bukan Naruto yang merupakan 'pemilik' kartu kredit.

Setelah selesai, Sasuke membawa belanjaannya dan melangkah diikuti Naruto. Uchiha bungsu itu memutuskan untuk mampir ke _coffee shop _yang terletak tak jauh dari _department store _yang tadi dikunjunginya.

Naruto menatap cangkir kopi miliknya dan Sasuke secara bergantian. Tadi Sasuke baru saja meminta dompetnya lagi untuk membayar, dan lagi-lagi Naruto harus menahan mulutnya agar tidak menganga lebar ketika tahu berapa harga secangkir kopi di hadapannya.

"Apa orang sepertimu selalu menghamburkan uang begini, Teme?" tanya Naruto setelah Sasuke meneguk kopinya.

"Aku tidak menghamburkan uang. Aku memakai uang yang kumiliki sesuai dengan kebutuhan."

"Sesuai kebutuhan? Apa minum kopi yang harganya setengah dari uang gajiku di restoran cepat saji adalah sebuah kebutuhan untuk orang-orang sepertimu?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

Sasuke kembali mengangkat cangkirnya dan menghirup aroma minumannya sebelum meneguknya perlahan.

"Dan kau tahu? Uang yang kau habiskan untuk membeli semua itu," Naruto menunjuk kantong belanjaan Sasuke, "cukup untuk membeli persediaan makanku selama berbulan-bulan."

Sekali lagi Sasuke mengangkat cangkirnya dan menikmati kopinya.

"Kau bisa membuat uang sebanyak itu lebih berguna tahu," cetus Naruto disertai helaan napas panjang.

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Sasuke menyelesaikan acara minum kopinya dan menatap sosok yang duduk dengan pandangan terlempar keluar jendela.

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan mata kuliah Language In Society, Dobe?" tanyanya _out of topic_.

"Mata kuliah apa?" Naruto balas bertanya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Belum ternyata," Sasuke menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

Naruto makin mengerutkan dahi. Kenapa Sasuke malah bertanya tentang mata kuliah? Lalu, darimana Sasuke tahu mata kuliah tadi? Dia mahasiswa jurusan Seni Musik kan?

"Kalau kau sudah mempelajari mata kuliah itu, kau bisa menganalisis kepribadian seseorang hanya dari bahasa yang dia gunakan. Kau bisa mengidentifikasi seseorang hanya dari ucapan yang dia lontarkan ataupun dari caranya menulis sebuah kalimat," papar Sasuke, membuat Naruto makin tidak mengerti.

Sasuke menyandarkan punggung dan menatap keluar jendela.

"Kau juga akan bisa memperkirakan latar belakang, tingkat pendidikan, kelas sosial, suku, dan hal-hal lain mengenai seseorang dari bahasa yang digunakannya," lanjut Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Seseorang akan mengubah bentuk, susunan, dialek, aksen, dan hal lain dari bahasa yang dia gunakan untuk alasan tertentu, contohnya supaya bisa diterima oleh suatu kelompok."

"Aku makin tidak mengerti."

Sasuke kembali menatap sosok di hadapannya, kini dengan kedua siku ditumpukan ke permukaan meja dan dagu di atas kepalan kedua tangannya.

"Mungkin nominal yang biasanya kuhabiskan adalah jumlah yang besar bagimu, tapi tidak bagi orang-orang dari kelas sosial sepertiku. Makin besar nominal yang kami keluarkan, maka kami akan makin disegani dan dihormati. Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi jika kami tidak menghabiskan uang 'sesuai dengan kebutuhan'?"

Naruto menatap iris biru langit di depannya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Kami tidak akan diakui dan diterima di kelompok sosial kami. Yang paling parah, kami akan dibuang dari lingkungan kami sendiri."

Naruto tertegun. Sasuke kembali menyandarkan punggung dan mengedarkan pandangan ke _coffee shop _tempatnya berada kini.

"Kau harus merubah kebiasaan dan mengikuti cara main, Dobe. Untuk diterima di kelas sosial sepertiku, kau harus berusaha untuk selalu menghabiskan uang ketika kau melakukan sesuatu. Kau tidak bisa membeli sesuatu yang murah, karena hal itu akan membuat reputasimu buruk di mata yang lain."

.

-0-

.

Shikamaru menatap kedua tamunya secara bergantian dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" tanyanya untuk memastikan apa yang didengarnya kurang dari semenit yang lalu.

"Aku ingin kau memperbolehkanku bekerja di sini," tutur Naruto setelah menghela napas.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?" tanya Shikamaru. "Aku tidak mungkin mempekerjakan orang sepertimu di tempat seperti ini," lanjutnya.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto dari sudut matanya. Sebenarnya permintaan 'Sasuke' tadi karena Sasuke tidak mau menggantikan posisi Naruto bekerja di pub. Sebelum ini Sasuke sudah setuju untuk bekerja di restoran cepat saji—tentunya setelah diserang dengan berbagai paksaan dan tekanan dari Naruto. Tapi Sasuke menolak permintaan Naruto untuk bekerja di pub, dan kini keduanya sedang meminta Shikamaru untuk mengijinkan 'Sasuke' bekerja di pub untuk menemani 'Naruto'.

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap lelaki berambut coklat gelap di hadapannya, "Kalau kau tidak mau mempekerjakannya, aku akan berhenti."

"Apa?"

Shikamaru dan Naruto saling bertatapan karena bertanya pada Sasuke disaat yang bersamaan. Naruto langsung menatap Sasuke tajam ketika iris langit itu meliriknya sekilas.

Shikamaru memang selalu meminta Naruto untuk berhenti, tapi ia tidak menyangka Naruto akan memenuhi keinginannya hanya karena seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Shikamaru tertegun beberapa saat.

"_Kau terlalu berlebihan. Aku menyukai pekerjaanku di sini, dan aku tidak akan berhenti sampai aku merasa kalau aku harus berhenti."_

"_Dan kapan kau akan merasa kalau kau harus berhenti?"_

"_Mungkin saat aku mendapatkan seorang kekasih yang mampu membiayai semua kebutuhanku."_

"Jadi? Apa keputusanmu?" Sasuke menyadarkan Shikamaru.

Naruto menatap Shikamaru dan terus berdoa dalam hati semoga pemuda yang selalu mengikat tinggi rambutnya ini mengabulkan permintaannya karena ia masih membutuhkan pekerjaan di pub.

"Baiklah," ucap Shikamaru setelah berpikir beberapa saat.

"Bagus," tanggap Sasuke sembari menyeringai. Akhirnya ia terbebas dari kewajiban bekerja di pub.

"Kau tidak perlu membayar gajiku karena aku bekerja dengan sukarela. Dan, oh, aku hanya akan bekerja ketika 'Naruto' bekerja."

Shikamaru menatap lelaki berambut _raven _yang baru saja bicara dengan dahi berkerut. Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Sasuke segera menarik Naruto keluar dari ruangan _manager_-nya.

"Cucu dari pemilik label Rookie Nine bekerja sambilan di pub? Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya," dengus Sasuke ketika keduanya memasuki ruang ganti pegawai.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, seharusnya tadi kau tidak membantuku. Kau bahkan sampai mengancam untuk berhenti," tutur Naruto sembari membuka lokernya dan mengeluarkan dua pasang seragam.

"Aku tahu kau sangat menyukai pekerjaanmu ini, Dobe. Aku tidak sejahat yang kau kira." Sasuke menerima seragam yang diulurkan Naruto dan menatapnya beberapa saat. Naruto menunjuk ke pojok ruangan.

"Toiletnya di sebelah sana. Aku yakin kau tidak mau berganti pakaian di sini sepertiku kan?" ucapnya.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan melangkah memasuki toilet untuk segera berganti pakaian, dan ketika ia keluar, tubuh aslinya sudah mengenakan seragam yang serupa dengan seragam yang kini ia kenakan.

Naruto menggulung lengan kemeja dan membuka dua kancing teratas seperti biasa. Ia lalu meraih tasnya dan mengeluarkan kotak lensa kontak beserta peralatan _make up _dasar dan gel rambut.

"Kemari, aku harus mendandanimu," cetusnya.

Sasuke melangkah dengan ragu. Naruto menyodorkan kotak lensa kontaknya dan menyuruh Sasuke memakainya.

"Oke, sekarang kau diam dan jangan bergerak!" perintahnya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang sibuk mendandaninya, kini mereka berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak yang cukup dekat.

Naruto terlihat serius memakaikan _make up _dasar dan kemudian menata rambut pirang di depannya.

"Selesai," ucap Naruto ceria, puas dengan hasil karyanya.

Sasuke menahan pergelangan tangan Naruto ketika pemuda itu hendak menjauhkan diri, lalu menarik tubuh di hadapannya

"K-kau mau apa, Teme?" tanya Naruto yang sedikit tidak nyaman dengan kedekatan mereka sekarang.

"Kau tahu..." Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengusap sisi wajah di depannya.

Naruto menelan ludah paksa. Ia sudah sering membiarkan wajahnya dibelai seperti ini, tapi entah kenapa kali ini rasanya... berbeda. Kenapa bisa berbeda? Apa karena kali ini wajahnya disentuh oleh 'tubuhnya' sendiri? Atau karena yang menyentuhnya adalah Sasuke?

"Aku yakin kalau aku pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya," bisik Sasuke yang masih membelai sisi wajah pemuda di depannya.

"B-berkata a-apa?" tanya Naruto gugup.

"Berkata kalau..." jari Sasuke berhenti mengelus, "ternyata wajahku sangat tampan."

Dan yang terdengar selanjutnya dari dalam ruang ganti adalah ringisan Sasuke karena Naruto menendang tulang keringnya tanpa sungkan.

.

-0-

.

"Jadi," Gaara buka suara, "apa yang kita lakukan di sini?" tanyanya.

Neji duduk di kursi yang bersebrangan dengan si pemuda berambut merah dan menyalakan tiga lilin yang ada di atas meja makan dengan _lighter_.

"Makan malam, tentu saja," jawab Hyuuga muda itu tenang. Gaara menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Kau menyeretku keluar dari apartemenku sendiri hanya untuk hal seperti ini?" tanya Gaara tidak percaya.

Neji memanggil seorang pelayan untuk membawakan _appetizer_. Gaara menatap lelaki yang lebih tua tiga tahun di hadapannya dengan seksama.

"Aku tidak sedang mabuk, Gaara," ucap Neji yang entah kenapa paham maksud dari tatapan lawan bicaranya.

Keduanya menyantap makanan mereka dalam diam. Gaara masih sibuk berntanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa tiba-tiba lelaki di hadapannya memaksanya _candle light dinner _seperti iini.

"Kau mau menyeretku kemana lagi sekarang?" tanya Gaara setelah makan malam usai.

Neji hanya menggenggam sebelah tangan Gaara dan membuat pemuda itu mengikut langkahnya ke mobil. Setelah perjalanan selama kurang lebih tiga puluh menit, Neji memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan.

"Kau benar-benar aneh hari ini," cetus Gaara sembari melemparkan pandangan ke pantai yang terletak tak jauh dari jalan yang mereka tapaki sekarang.

"Apa pengakuanmu waktu itu benar, Gaara?" tanya Neji tiba-tiba.

"Pengakuan?"

"Bahwa kau adalah seorang _gay_."

Gaara melirik sosok di sampingnya dengan heran. Neji sendiri masih asyik memperhatikan ombak yang menyapu pasir pantai.

"Kalau kujawab 'benar', apa kau akan membatalkan kontrak kita dan menjauhiku?"

Neji mengerlingkan mata bosan. "Apa kau sebegitu tidak senangnya padaku?"

Gaara melemparkan pandangan mengikuti arah tatapan Neji. "Aku tidak berbohong."

"Jadi benar?"

"Menurutmu?"

Neji menghela napas. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia ingin tahu kebenaran tentang ucapan Gaara saat itu.

"Kalau menurutku, kau adalah pemuda normal," ucap Neji setelah hening beberapa saat.

"Bagus kalau kau beranggapan begitu," tanggap Gaara. "Mau sampai kapan kau menahanku di sini? Udara sudah mulai bertambah dingin."

Neji melepaskan mantel yang dikenakannya dan menyodorkannya pada sosok yang lebih muda darinya itu. Gaara mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku berkata seperti itu karena aku ingin kita segera pergi dari sini, Neji, bukan untuk meminta mantelmu."

"Aku masih mau di sini. Kalau kau mau pergi, pergilah sendiri."

Gaara melemparkan tatapan tajam pada iris lavender di hadapannya. Pulang sendiri? Mereka sedang ada di pinggir kota dan Neji menyuruhnya pulang sendiri? Dengan sedikit kasar Gaara menyambar mantel yang disodorkan dan segera memakainya.

"Bagus. Dengan begitu kau bisa menemaniku di sini lebih lama," cetus Neji yang kembali menatap pantai.

Gaara mendengus sebal dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantel, membiarkan bagian tubuhnya itu menghangat.

Keduanya masih terdiam dan membiarkan keheningan melingkupi mereka. Neji bersandar di sisi mobilnya, sementara Gaara berdiri tak jauh dari rekan duetnya.

"Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku ikut campur dalam urusan pribadimu, tapi aku sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk menanyakan hal ini," Gaara menarik napas panjang. "Sampai kapan kau dan Sakura akan bersikap kekanakan?"

Pertanyaan Gaara sukses membuat Neji menarik napas dalam-dalam. Sampai kapan? Neji sendiri tidak tahu sampai kapan ia akan terus mengacuhkan Sakura seperti yang terjadi beberapa hari belakangan.

"Bagiamanapun juga dia adalah rekan duetmu, kalian harus bekerjasama. Kau bisa mengesampingkan masalah pribadimu dengannya 'kan?"

"Aku berusaha, Gaara. Aku berusaha."

Neji memang berusaha keras untuk tidak membuat batas yang jelas antara pekerjaan dan masalah pribadinya, tapi tetap saja... Tiap kali melihat si wanita berambut merah muda, dadanya selalu sesak dan sakit.

"Mungkin memang tidak mudah, tapi kalau kau terus seperti ini, kau malah akan makin mencintainya."

"Apa maksudmu?' Neji menatap Gaara tajam. Gaara menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Mungkin aku memang lebih muda darimu, tapi dalam beberapa hal aku lebih berpengalaman. Makin kau berusaha menjauh dan membencinya, makin hatimu terasa sakit dan tanpa disadari kau malah mencintainya makin dalam."

Gaara menatap langit hitam yang ada di atas kepalanya dalam diam. Pemuda itu tahu Neji masih menatapnya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak memiliki keinginan untuk membalas tatapannya.

"Kalau kau mau melupakannya, berhentilah mencintainya."

"Aku _sudah _berhenti mencintainya."

Gaara mendengus pelan. "Sampai detik ini kau masih mencintainya, Neji. Berhentilah membohongi dirimu sendiri."

Neji mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, tak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan karena kuku-kukunya tertancap di telapaknya.

"Kalau kau mau melupakannya, berhentilah mencintainya dan mulailah berusaha melepaskannya. Kalau kau tidak bisa melakukan itu, maka cobalah untuk menerima kehadirannya lagi. Aku berani bertaruh, Sakura sebernarnya masih mencintaimu."

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Author Notes: **Entah kenapa saya merasa kalau fic ini akan jadi fic yang panjang. _Scene_-nya baru sampai bagian ini, tapi ternyata ini sudah _chapter _sembilan! *_sigh_* Ya sudahlah, _toh_ sejauh ini saya belum mengalami kendala yang berarti, kecuali waktu untuk _publish _yang makin menipis karena ujian sudah di depan mata. Oke, sekarang giliran saya duduk santai dan menunggu _review_ masuk ke tempatnya.

.

.

_**Review Reply:**_

.

.

**Ai HinataLawliet: **Mandi? O.O Di _fic _ini masih mending karena mereka berdua cowo, nah di drama aslinya lebih parah ==" Sudah di-_update_ secepat yang saya bisa~ ^^

**Kirara: **UKK? Apa lagi itu? *makin bengong* Permintaan terpenuhi karena _chapter _ini lebih panjang dari _chapter _sebelumnya~

**Meg chan: **Sudah tertukar dan sudah di-_update _secepat yang saya bisa~

**Yukira: **Dramanya memang ada unsur fantasinya, dan saya mengikuti alur itu. Terimakasih sudah menunggu~ ^^

**Misy****el: **Yang sama? Apa? Siapa? O.O


	10. Chapter 10

**A Little Secret**

_Disclaimer_ : _I own the story. Others? Not mine. _Secret Garden © SBS

_**Warning**_ : AU. _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**.**

**.**

Naruto melemparkan pandangan ke seisi kantin dengan gelisah, sementara Sasuke duduk di sampingnya dengan pandangan terus mengarah pada lelaki yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Naruto menundukkan kepala dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, bingung harus menjawab apa. Naruto tahu kalau hampir seisi kantin kampus tengah memperhatikan mereka bertiga, dan itu makin membuatnya gelisah.

Sasuke menyenggol lengan Naruto, memberi isyarat agar pemuda yang sedang berada di dalam tubuhnya mengatakan sesuatu. Naruto menarik napas pelan.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi," ucapnya tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

Uchiha Itachi, lelaki yang sejak tadi terus memperhatikan dua pemuda di hadapannya, menggelengkan kepala pelan. Ia langsung keluar dari kantornya dan pergi ke kampus adiknya ini jelas bukan untuk mendengar jawaban 'tidak ada yang terjadi'.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi katamu? Beberapa hari yang lalu pegawaiku berkata kalau kau pergi ke _department store _dan membiarkan pemuda pirang ini berbelanja menggunakan kartu kreditmu. Kau bahkan membiarkan dia menandatangani slip pembayaran. Apa maksudnya itu? Sejak kapan kau mengajarinya tanda tanganmu?"

Sasuke menaikkan kedua alis. Ia tak menyangka kakaknya bisa berbicara sepanjang itu.

"Sai memberitahuku kalau kau belum juga melanjutkan bab untuk skripsimu. Bukankah kau menolak mengurus Rookie Nine seratus persen karena ingin segera menyelesaikan studimu?"

Naruto makin menunduk mendengar ucapan 'kakaknya'. Seumur hidup baru kali ini ia dimarahi oleh seorang 'kakak', dan itu tentu membuat Naruto bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Orochimaru juga memberitahuku kalau kau belum juga menyelesaikan lagu yang kau buat untuk _single _beberapa penyanyi label. Ada apa denganmu?"

Naruto melirik Sasuke untuk meminta bantuan. Ia sama sekali tidak punya ide bagaimana membalas semua ucapan Itachi. Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Itachi yang masih menatap 'Sasuke' tajam.

"Jujur, aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa berkata sepanjang itu, Itachi-san," cetusnya, membuat pandangan Itachi terarah padanya.

"Kenapa kau selalu menempel pada adikku? Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sasuke hanya menyeringai tipis mendengar pertanyaan dengan nada posesif yang dilontarkan kakaknya. Mengetahui sisi lain seorang Uchiha memang menyenangkan.

"Aku tidak menginginkan apapun, kau tidak perlu khawatir," ucap Sasuke tenang.

Itachi masih memperhatikan pemuda pirang yang akhir-akhir ini dikabarkan selalu berdua dengan adiknya ini. Ia cukup terkejut ketika Kisame, _manager_-nya, memberitahu kalau Sasuke memiliki teman dekat baru.

Sebagai seorang kakak, Itachi tentu saja senang mendengar hal itu, apalagi ia tahu kalau Sasuke bukanlah orang yang mau bergaul dengan siapa saja. Adiknya memang sangat pemilih, dan itu membuatnya hanya memiliki satu teman dekat. Hyuuga Neji.

Tapi rasa senangnya pupus ketika tahu siapa yang dimaksud dengan 'teman baru' adiknya; seorang pemuda pirang yang diterima melalui jalur beasiswa dan pernah tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan. Pemuda yang sama sekali tidak diketahui latar belakangnya.

"Aku memang tidak berhak menyalahkan seseorang sebagai penyebab perubahan yang terjadi pada adikku, tapi karena kau adalah orang yang selalu didekatnya akhir-akhir ini—"

"Mau tidak mau kau akan menyalahkanku. Sudah kuduga."

Naruto menolehkan kepala dan menatap Sasuke yang bicara dengan sangat tenang dan berani. Ya, sejak awal Sasuke memang orang yang tenang, tapi Naruto tidak mengira ditengah atmosfir yang sangat suram seperti ini lelaki itu masih bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Kalau kau ingin memanfaatkan adikku—"

"Kalau aku ingin memanfaatkan adikmu, aku tidak hanya akan memintanya membelikanku beberapa potong pakaian tentu saja," potong Sasuke lagi.

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alis mendengar ucapan pemuda berkulit _tan _tadi. Selama ini belum pernah ada orang yang berani menginterupsi ucapannya. Tidak, ada satu orang yang selalu memiliki keberanian untuk menginterupsi semua ucapannya, dan orang itu adalah adiknya sendiri.

"Perlu kau tahu, 'Sasuke' tidak mengajariku tanda tangannya, aku bisa menirunya sekali lihat," papar Sasuke santai. "Dan tentang skripsi, kau juga pernah kuliah 'kan? Jadi kurasa kau tahu bagaimana sulitnya menyusun tugas akhir itu. Mengenai masalah lagu, kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rumitnya membuat satu baris lirik karena kau tidak begitu menyukai musik."

Naruto menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Bisa dipastikan hidupnya tidak akan lama karena sudah bicara seperti itu pada Itachi. Anak sulung keluarga Uchiha itu pasti sangat membencinya karena sudah bicara keterlaluan seperti tadi.

"Baiklah, kalau kau sudah selesai, sebaiknya kami segera pergi. 'Sasuke', tadi Kakashi memberitahuku kalau kau ditunggu di kantor untuk pertemuan mendadak."

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Naruto langsung bangun dari duduknya dan membungkukkan tubuh sekilas pada Itachi, kemudian menyusul Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu melangkah.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Naruto menghentikan langkah tepat di depan _lift_ dan menekan tombol panah yang mengarah ke atas. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatannya hari ini, dengan ditemani Sasuke tentu saja. Ia masih belum terbiasa menjadi 'Uchiha Sasuke', jadi ia meminta pemuda Uchiha itu menemaninya selama ia menjalankan aktifitasnya.

"Sasuke?"

Naruto menolehkan kepala dan mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat Neji melangkah mendekatinya. Kenapa Neji ada di sini? Apa dia ingin menemuinya?

Suara pintu _lift _yang terbuka membuat Naruto menolehkan kepala dan menunggu hingga pintu terbuka sempurna sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan mungil itu. Jarinya yang hendak menekan angka terhenti ketika melihat Neji yang mematung.

"Kau tidak masuk?" tanya Naruto heran.

Neji mengangguk kaku dan melangkah dengan pandangan terus mengarah pada pemuda yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. Neji menekan angka delapan, sementara Naruto menekan angka sepuluh dan bersandar di sisi _lift_ dengan santai.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Neji, memecahkan keheningan. Naruto mengangguk.

"Tentu. Kenapa?"

"Apa kau tidak merasa takut?"

"Takut?" Naruto kembali mengerutkan dahi.

"Lupakan," Neji menggelengkan kepala dan berhenti menatap sahabatnya.

Keadaan yang hening kembali buyar ketika _lift _terhenti di lantai delapan.

"Kenapa kau berhenti di sini? Kamarku di lantai sepuluh," tanya Naruto bingung.

Neji mengurungkan niat untuk keluar dari _lift _dan menatap 'Sasuke' heran, sementara jari telunjuknya terus menekan tombol _lift _agar pintu tetap terbuka.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanya Neji dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti.

"Ya... Kurasa."

Neji memperhatikan sahabatnya dengan seksama, mencari keanehan dari sosok itu. Setelah menghembuskan napas panjang karena gagal menemukan yang dicarinya, Neji kembali berucap.

"Kamarku di lantai delapan, apa kau lupa?"

Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak menepuk dahinya. Ia tidak tahu kalau ternyata Neji tinggal satu apartemen dengan Sasuke, dan Sasuke tidak pernah memberitahunya.

"Sepertinya aku memang lupa. Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu di sini, jadi kupikir kau pindah," kilah Naruto cepat. Neji menatap 'Sasuke' lekat.

"Apa kau sering melupakan sesuatu akhir-akhir ini?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Kurasa begitu."

"Lalu, apa kau mengingat sesuatu sebagai gantinya?" tanya Neji lagi.

"Mengingat sesuatu?"

"Lupakan," Neji cepat berujar ketika melihat perubahan raut wajah 'Sasuke'. "Baiklah, aku duluan," ucapnya sembari melangkah keluar _lift_.

Naruto segera menghempaskan diri ke atas tempat tidur ketika ia sampai di kamar. Hari ini cukup melelahkan karena tadi ia harus ke kantor _management _dan memperhatikan dan mempelajari bagaimana Sasuke melakukan pekerjaannya di sana.

Naruto merogoh sakunya dengan malas ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Ia menatap layar ponsel dan mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat satu pesan yang baru saja diterimanya, dari Neji. Selain bertukar dompet, Naruto dan Sasuke juga memutuskan untuk saling bertukar ponsel.

_'Menyambung percakapan singkat kita di _lift _tadi. Kurasa kau harus segera menghubungi Tsunade-_san_.'_

Naruto makin mengerutkan dahi. Tsunade-_san_? Siapa dia?

**.**

**.**

**-0-0-0-**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menghela napas ketika mendapati cermin besar yang memantulkan bayangan tubuh seorang pemuda berkulit _tan _dan berambut pirang. Ia kira dirinya akan kembali ke tubuhnya begitu membuka mata pagi ini, tapi harapannya tidak terwujud.

"Menatap bayanganku saja membuatku gila," gumamnya.

Tapi walaupun berkata seperti itu, nyatanya Sasuke tidak segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Ia malah makin memperhatikan bayangan tubuh dimana jiwanya berada kini. Rambut pirang, iris biru langit, dan kulit kecoklatan.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku, heh? Apa kau mau membuatku lebih gila daripada ini?" tanyanya sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya ke atas permukaan cermin dimana bayangannya berada.

Setelah menghela napas beberapa kali akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk segera bersiap. Hari ini ia akan memulai aktifitasnya sebagai Uzumaki Naruto, seorang diri. Setelah kemarin ia mengikuti Naruto untuk mengetahui kegiatan sehari-harinya, hari ini ia memutuskan untuk melakukan semua rutinitas itu sendiri, termasuk bekerja di pub milik keluarga Nara.

Naruto juga mendapat tugas untuk melakukan rutinitas seorang Uchiha Sasuke seorang diri mulai dari hari ini, dan pemuda itu tidak perlu khawatir karena sebelumnya Sasuke sudah meminta Kakashi untuk mengatur jadwal kegiatannya. Sasuke juga sudah meminta izin kepada dosen-dosennya untuk tidak mengikuti kelas intensif. Akan sangat mencurigakan jika seorang 'Uchiha Sasuke' masuk ke kelas dan tidak bisa membaca notasi balok.

Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto sadar kalau kebersamaan mereka yang terus menerus selama dua hari terakhir membuat keduanya jadi bahan pembicaraan orang-orang, baik di kampus ataupun di tempat kerja keduanya. Dan untuk menurunkan tingkat kecurigaan yang mulai meninggi, kedua pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menjalani kehidupan 'masing-masing' secara terpisah.

Sasuke memastikan penampilannya sebelum melangkah meninggalkan apartemen dan pergi ke _coffee shop _untuk sarapan—beruntung kemarin ia sudah meminta beberapa kartu kreditnya dari dompetnya yang dibawa Naruto. Tadi ia hanya menemukan ramen instan di dapur sang Uzumaki, dan daripada memakan makanan yang tidak jelas itu, Uchiha bungsu ini lebih memilih untuk sarapan di _coffee shop_.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Sasuke mengutuk jadwal kuliah yang di dapatnya dan duduk di kursi yang tersedia di kelas dengan napas memburu. Ia baru saja naik tangga dari lantai satu sampai lantai tujuh. LANTAI TUJUH! Kalau saja ini benar-benar kelasnya, ia pasti akan langsung melayangkan surat protes ke ketua jurusan.

"_Ohayou_, Naru," sapa seorang pemuda berambut _raven _sebahu yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas. "Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya ketika melihat sang Uzumaki bernapas pendek-pendek.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sekilas dan kembali mengatur napasnya yang masih memburu. Naik tangga dari lantai satu sampai lantai tujuh memang sangat melelahkan.

"Oi, Naru, kau kenapa?" tanya pemuda lain dengan dua tato segitiga berwarna merah terbalik di masing-masing pipinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kiba," jawab Sasuke sembari berusaha menghilangkan nada dingin di ucapannya. Ia harus benar-benar berusaha menjadi 'Uzumaki Naruto' sekarang.

"Kau habis latihan lari marathon ya?" kini seorang gadis berambut pirang yang bertanya sembari menyodorkan botol air mineral yang tentu saja langsung disambar Sasuke.

"Anak tangga itu berusaha membunuhku," ucap Sasuke setelah menghabiskan hampir setengah isi botol.

"Anak tangga? Kau naik tangga?"

"Apa? Naruto naik tangga? Apa kau gila, Sora?"

"Bukan aku yang gila, tapi dia," sangkal pemuda yang baru Sasuke ingat bernama Sora.

"Kenapa kau naik tangga? Tumben sekali."

"_Lift_-nya terlalu lama, dan kukira aku sudah terlambat, jadilah aku naik tangga dari lantai satu," jawab Sasuke secepat yang ia bisa. Ia harus berusaha meminimalisir kecurigaan orang-orang terhadap tindakannya yang oh-sungguh-sangat-bukan-Naruto-sekali saat ini.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya dan segera menuju _lift _untuk turun ke lobi dimana Kakashi sudah menunggunya. Setelah dibicarakan kemarin, Sasuke memutuskan agar Naruto tidak datang ke kampus selama mereka bertukar tubuh, dan Naruto sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

Naruto menatap Kakashi yang sedang duduk dengan tiga orang lelaki bertubuh besar yang merupakan _bodyguard _Sasuke. Ia menghela napas pelan dan berdiri di belakang _manager_-nya.

"Kalian bertiga tidak perlu mengawalku selama beberapa hari ke depan. Aku sedang tidak ingin diikuti," ucapnya berusaha sedatar mungkin.

Kakashi menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan heran, sementara ketiga _bodyguard _itu tampak saling melemparkan pandangan sebelum akhirnya mengangguk paham dan pergi.

"Apa kita sedang menunggu sesuatu, Kakashi-_san_?" tanya Naruto yang melihat Kakashi masih diam di kursinya.

Kakashi makin memandang pemuda di depannya dengan heran. Sejak kapan Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengganti panggilan kepada _butler _dan _manager_-nya ini?

Tak ingin kembali ditegur, Kakashi segera bangun dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar gedung apartemen. Mereka segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan meluncur ke gedung _management_. Kemarin Kakashi sudah memberitahu kalau hari ini mereka akan menghadiri rapat yang akan membicarakan tentang sistem _training _untuk _trainee _tahun ini.

"Apa Anda baik-baik saja, tuan muda?" tanya Kakashi sembari melirik 'Sasuke' dari kaca spion.

"Tentu. Kenapa?" Naruto masih berusaha bicara sependek dan sedatar yang ia bisa. Ia tidak pernah menyangka menjadi seorang 'Uchiha Sasuke' ternyata sangat sulit.

"Tidak biasanya Anda pergi tanpa pengawalan seperti hari ini. Saya mengkhawatirkan keadaan Anda."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kakashi-_san_. Lagipula, kenapa aku harus selalu memakai _bodyguard_? Aku cukup bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

Kakashi mengerutkan dahi mendengar penuturan tuan mudanya. Sebenarnya sejak dua belas tahun yang lalu Sasuke selalu berada di bawah kawalan _bodyguard_, dan kalaupun lelaki-lelaki bertubuh besar itu tidak bersamanya, Sasuke pasti memintanya untuk menyiapkan beberapa pengawal pribadi yang bertugas mengawasinya dari jauh. Tapi hari ini? Sasuke benar-benar melakukan hal yang diluar kebiasaan.

"Apa Orochimaru akan datang ke rapat hari ini?" tanya Naruto, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Kakashi.

"Tentu saja. Saya dengar tuan Orochimaru memiliki ide baru yang berkaitan dengan masa _training_."

"Ide apa lagi yang akan dia usulkan?" ucap Naruto berusaha agar terdengar sesakratis mungkin.

"Yang jelas Anda harus berhati-hati dengan ide yang akan beliau sampaikan. Saya khawatir ide itu malah akan menjatuhkan Anda nantinya."

"Kau tenang saja. Aku tidak sebodoh itu."

Naruto memang sudah diingatkan beratus kali oleh Sasuke untuk menjaga jarak dan berhati-hati ketika bertemu apalagi ketika menghadapi lelaki yang belum pernah ditemuinya itu,

Setelah lima belas menit, akhirnya mereka tiba di depan sebuah gedung bertingkat. Naruto menarik napas panjang sebelum meyakinkan diri untuk masuk ke 'medan perang'. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu khawatir karena menurut Sasuke, Kakashi akan selalu mendampinginya.

"Tuan muda?"

"Ya?"

"Eskalatornya di sebelah sana," ucap Kakashi bingung sembari menunjuk sisi bangunan dimana eskalator berada.

"Aku tidak buta, Kakashi-_san_," Naruto mengerlingkan mata. Ia lalu menekan tombol dengan tanda panah ke atas yang ada di depannya.

"Anda akan menggunakan _lift_?" tanya Kakashi tanpa menghilangkan nada terkejut.

"Tentu. Bukankah akan lebih cepat kalau naik _lift _dibandingkan dengan eskalator?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan terarah pada _manager_-nya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Kakashi terdengar tidak setuju dengan ide tuan mudanya. Tentu saja ia tidak setuju, lelaki ini tahu benar tentang masa lalu yang menyebabkan tuan mudanya tidak pernah mau menggunakan _lift_ hingga detik ini.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan segera melangkah masuk ke dalam _lift _ketika pintunya terbuka lebar. Kakashi menatap 'Sasuke' yang terlihat tenang sebelum memutuskan untuk ikut masuk dan berdiri di samping tuan mudanya.

Kakashi menekan angka di dinding _lift _sembari melirik 'Sasuke' dan memperhatikan raut wajahnya yang terlihat tenang.

"Anda baik-baik saja, tuan muda?" tanyanya memastikan ketika mereka sudah keluar dari _lift_.

"Kenapa kau terus menanyakan keadaanku? Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Naruto bosan.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja—"

Naruto langsung menggenggam sebelah tangan yang meremas bahunya keras dan berbalik untuk mengunci lengan yang baru saja 'menyerangnya'.

"Akh, lepaskan, tuan muda! Tolong lepas!" erang seorang lelaki berambut gelap panjang yang tadi mencengkram bahu sang 'tuan muda'.

Naruto melirik Kakashi yang menatapnya tidak percaya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk melepaskan kunciannya dari orang yang tidak ia kenal itu.

"Kuncian Anda sangat sempurna, tuan muda. Saya tidak pernah tahu kalau Anda ternyata menguasai ilmu bela diri," ucap seorang lelaki bertubuh gemuk yang berdiri di belakang lelaki yang tadi Naruto 'serang'.

"Ternyata selain berbakat di bidang musik dan bisnis, Anda juga bisa melindungi diri Anda sendiri. Saya heran kenapa Anda selalu menggunakan jasa _bodyguard_," sambung lelaki lain.

Beberapa lelaki lain yang berdiri di belakang lelaki yang menerima kuncian sempurna Naruto tadi terlihat mengangguk setuju dan menatap sosok pewaris Uchiha di depan mereka dengan pandangan kagum.

"Maafkan tindakan tuan muda, Orochimaru-_sama_," ucap Kakashi sembari membungkukkan tubuh.

Naruto menaikkan alis dan menatap lelaki yang tadi dipanggil 'Orochimaru' oleh _manager_-nya dan memperhatikan sosok 'lawan'nya dengan seksama.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf, Kakashi-_san_? Bukan salahku mengunci lengannya seperti itu," ucap Naruto yang langsung membuat Kakashi kembali menegakkan tubuh. Mata _onyx_-nya kini tengah bertatapan dengan mata lawannya.

"Tentu saja Anda tidak salah, tuan muda. Orochimaru pasti sudah membuat Anda terkejut sehingga Anda bereaksi seperti tadi. Seharusnya dia yang meminta maaf karena sudah mengejutkan Anda," ucap seorang lelaki.

Naruto mengangguk setuju. Siapa juga yang tidak akan terkejut ketika tiba-tiba bahunya diremas dengan cukup keras seperti tadi? Kalau saja Naruto tidak menahan diri, mungkin Orochimaru sudah terpelanting ke permukaan lantai.

"Ah, ya, saya memang salah karena sudah mengejutkan Anda. Maafkan saya, Uchiha-_san_," ucap Orochimaru sembari sedikit membungkukkan tubuh.

Naruto hanya mendengus sebal. Orang bodoh juga tahu kalau sebenarnya lelaki di depannya ini tidak benar-benar merasa bersalah. Dengar saja dari nada bicaranya tadi.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera ke ruang _meeting_. Aku tidak mau membuang waktuku," ucap Naruto yang memberi isyarat kepada Kakashi untuk kembali memimpin langkah.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

"Aku selalu melihat bayangannya dimanapun dan bayangan selalu mengekor kemanapun aku pergi. Kurasa aku akan benar-benar gila," desah Sasuke sembari memutar kursi yang sedang didudukinya.

Setelah menyelesaikan kuliahnya hari ini, Sasauke memutuskan untuk mampir ke kantor Tsunade dan menceritakan masalah 'bayangan yang selalu mengikutinya' lagi. Beruntung wanita berambut pirang itu sedang tidak memiliki klien, jadi Sasuke bisa mengisi waktunya yang kosong dengan konsultasi sembari menunggu waktu _shift_-nya di restoran makanan cepat saji.

Sementara itu, Tsunade, wanita yang sedang diajak bicara dengan 'Uzumaki Naruto', menatap pemuda pirang itu dengan alis terangkat. Ia cukup terkejut ketika pemuda asing itu tanpa sungkan masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan langsung bercerita tentang 'bayangan seseorang' yang terus menghantuinya.

"Apa kau sering bertemu dengan orang dari bayangan itu?" tanyanya. Sasuke menarik napas panjang.

"Setiap hari aku bertemu dengannya. Aku banyak menghabiskan waktu dengannya." _'Dan jiwa kami bahkan sampai tertukar saat ini,' _batin Sasuke melanjutkan.

Tsunade mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mengerti. Tidak salah lagi. Dari semua hal yang diceritakan tadi, 'Naruto' pasti mengalami penyakit _itu_. Tapi sebelum memberi hipotesis, Tsunade harus memastikan lebih jauh terlebih dulu.

"Apa yang kau rasakan ketika bersamanya?"

"Apa?"

"Ketika kau bersama dengan pemilik bayangan itu, apa yang kau rasakan? Apakah berdebar, gembira, sedih?" Tsunade memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Tidak ada yang khusus, rasanya sama saja seperti ketika aku bertemu dengan orang-orang pada umumnya," jawab Sasuke tanpa berpikir.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau pernah merasa kesal atau marah tiba-tiba padanya?"

Sasuke mengerlingkan mata. "Tiap kali kami bertemu, kami selalu bertengkar. Kau tahu jawabannya kan?"

Tsunade menggelengkan kepala cepat. "Bukan itu maksudku," tuturnya.

"Lalu?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa kau pernah merasa kesal atau marah padanya, padahal dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun? Atau lebih singkatnya, apa kau pernah cemburu padanya?"

"Cemburu?" Sasuke menahan diri agar tidak menaikkan nada bicara ketika menanggapi pertanyaan dokternya itu.

Cemburu? Sasuke cemburu pada Naruto? Apa maksudnya itu? Kenapa Tsunade bertanya seolah Sasuke jatuh cinta pada sang Uzumaki?

Sasuke tertegun. _'Jatuh cinta... pada Naruto?'_

Tsunade tersenyum puas ketika melihat raut wajah pemuda di hadapannya menegang. Sekarang bisa dipastikan kalau dugaannya benar.

"Kau tidak sakit, Uzumaki-san, tapi—"

"Jatuh cinta," bisik Sasuke pelan. Tsunade mengangguk.

"Ya, kau jatuh cinta."

**.**

**.**

**-0-****0-0-**

**..**

**.**

Entah sudah berapa kali dalam seharian ini Sasuke menghela napas berat. Sudah tiga hari sejak pertemuannya dengan Tsunade, dan sudah dua hari ia mengacuhkan Naruto.

_"I'm going nuts," _desahnya frustasi.

"_Blonde_, kau dipanggil _manager_," ucap seorang pelayan yang melewati si pemuda pirang.

Sasuke segera bangkit dan melangkah dengan gontai memasuki ruangan orang yang sekarang menjadi atasannya itu.

"Kenapa kau selalu memintaku datang ke ruanganmu? Kau kan bisa turun dan menemuiku di _counter bar_," tanya Sasuke kesal. Seumur hidup ia selalu menyuruh bawahannya untuk menghadap ke ruangannya, dan baru kali ini ada seseorang yang menyuruhnya datang ke ruang kerja orang tersebut.

Shikamaru memberi isyarat agar 'Naruto' duduk di hadapannya. Lelaki beriris coklat gelap itu mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari laci meja dan menyodorkannya pada 'Naruto'.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis dan membaca kertas yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kompetisi Flair?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, kompetisi Flair. Aku tahu sejak dulu kau ingin mengikuti kompetisi semacam ini, dan kali ini aku mengijinkanmu mengikutinya karena kurasa kemampuanmu sudah cukup. Kompetisinya akan diadakan dua bulan lagi, jadi kau bisa berlatih lebih intensif."

Sasuke mengambil kertas formulir dan membacanya seksama. Jadi ini adalah hal yang diinginkan Naruto? Mengikuti sebuah kompetisi adalah yang diinginkan pemuda itu?

Sasuke kembali mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat syarat yang diajukan oleh panitia penyelenggara. Ia menatap Shikamaru yang masih memperhatikannya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mengikuti kompetisi ini? Aku belum tujuh belas tahun," ucap Sasuke. Shikamaru mengerutkan dahi.

"Bukankah kau akan berusia tujuh belas di bulan depan? Jangan katakan kalau kau lupa tanggal ulang tahunmu sendiri," tuturnya.

Sasuke mengutuk kebodohannya. Mana ia tahu kalau Naruto akan berulang tahun sebulan lagi? Pemuda berkulit putih itu kembali membaca formulir di hadapannya dengan seksama, sementara Shikamaru bersandar nyaman di kursinya.

"Kenapa kau selalu membantuku, Shika?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sejak awal aku datang ke pub ini hingga sekarang, kenapa kau selalu membantuku?"

Sasuke tidak mengarang. Sejak ia mulai bekerja di pub ini sebagai 'Naruto', Shikamaru memang selalu membantunya. Lelaki itu memang tidak membantu secara langsung, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri perintah semacam menyuruh karyawannya menggiring pelanggan yang mabuk di _counter bar_ hingga meminta petugas keamanan pub mengamankan wanita-wanita yang menghasut sang Uzumaki untuk bermalam bersama mereka adalah bantuan yang sangat diharapkan.

"Kenapa kau terus membantu dan memperhatikanku?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Karena kau sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri."

"Benarkah? Hanya sebagai seorang adik?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap sang Nara. Sasuke tahu kalau kecurigaan yang ada di kepalanya saat ini adalah hal gila, tapi pertemuannya dengan Tsunade membuka pandangan sempitnya.

"Tentu. Apa yang kau harapkan?"

"Aku tidak mengharapkan apapun. Dan harus kukatakan kalau aku juga meminta agar kau tidak mengharapkan apapun dariku."

Sasuke bisa menatap perubahan sorot mata lelaki di hadapannya. Sasuke menyandarkan punggung dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku tahu kalau kau tidak menganggapku sebatas itu, Shikamaru. Aku tahu kau menyukaiku—atau mungkin lebih."

Shikamaru merasa dadanya sesak. Kenapa Naruto bisa menyadarinya? Kenapa pemuda pirang itu bisa merasakannya? Bukankah selama ini ia sudah menyembunyikannya dengan baik? Apa perasaannya yang makin menguat akhir-akhir ini malah tampak jelas di iris langit itu?

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa menyukaiku," ucap Sasuke santai setelah melihat perubahan raut wajah lawan bicaranya.

"Aku tahu. Aku pun tidak menyangka akan memiliki perasaan seperti ini padamu."

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang. Ia yakin setelah ini Naruto pasti akan memandangnya dengan cara yang berbeda. Ia yakin Naruto akan menjaga jarak dengannya setelah perbincangan ini, dan ia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima perlakuan itu.

Sasuke menatap lelaki di hadapannya dengan sorot yang sulit dijelaskan. Sejak awal ia sudah menduga kemungkinan Shikamaru menyukai _kouhai_-nya, tapi otaknya selalu menolak dengan alasan 'Shikamaru adalah lelaki normal', tapi kenyataan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini entah kenapa membuatnya tidak nyaman. Membuatnya khawatir akan sesuatu yang belum ia mengerti.

Sasuke mengambil kertas formulir yang menjadi alasannya di panggil ke ruangan atasannya ini dan bangkit berdiri. Shikamaru menatap lurus iris biru milik sang Uzumaki.

"Aku akan menganggap percakapan ini tidak pernah ada, dan kuharap kau pun demikian. Jangan pernah mengungkapkan perasaanmu padaku sampai kapanpun karena aku tidak akan menjamin apa yang akan terjadi jika kau melakukan itu," papar Sasuke sebelum melangkah pergi.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**Author Notes**_**: **Saya kembali mempercepat alur~ Apakah terasa mengganggu? Saya tidak bisa menyelipkan _scene_ NejiGaa karena di _chapter_ ini karena saya bingung mau selipkan dimana *lihat jumlah _page_* Oh ya, sepertinya minggu depan saya akan kesulitan mem-_publish_ karena ujian saya sudah dimulai.

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply:**_

**.**

**.**

**Minako H. Tsukino: **Saya sendiri baru sadar kalau ternyata saya membuat karakter Sasuke senarsis itu, hahaha XD Sudah di-_update_~

**Meg chan:**Masa lalu Naru dan Gaara? Mungkin akan saya buat, tapi saya tidak yakin juga. Kalau bagian itu saya masukkan juga, nanti fic ini bakal jadi lebih panjang lagi *_sigh_*

**Ai HinataLawliet:**Membingungkan? Kalau bacanya saja membuat bingung, bagaimana membuatnya coba? Lebih membingungkan. Saya belum terlalu fokus dengan NejiGaa-nya, mungkin di _chapter-chapter _depan akan lebih saya perdalam(?) lagi. Sudah di-_update_~

**Misyel: **Oooh~ Saya tidak UKK, tapi UAS ^^ Berubah alur? Rasanya tidak karena alur ceritanya memang seperti ini kok.


	11. Chapter 11

**A Little Secret**

_Disclaimer_ : _I own the story. Others? Not mine. _Secret Garden © SBS

_**Warning**_ : AU. _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**.**

**.**

Naruto menatap punggung pemuda yang baru saja meninggalkannya begitu saja. Lagi. Sebuah helaan napas dikeluarkan sang Uzumaki dengan enggan. Ia menatap lelaki berambut keperakan yang sejak tadi berdiri di sampingnya.

"Menurutmu dia kenapa, Kakashi-_san_?"

Lelaki yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan, sama sekali tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Naruto-_san_ memang berubah selama beberapa hari terakhir. Dia jadi lebih pendiam, dan ketus," papar Kakashi, membuat Naruto tertawa pelan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto karena Kakashi memperhatikannya dengan raut terkejut.

"Tidak apa-apa, tuan muda," jawab Kakashi cepat. Sebenarnya ia terkejut melihat tuan mudanya tertawa lepas seperti tadi. Wajar saja, Sasuke memang termasuk orang yang amat-sangat-jarang tertawa.

"Ayo pulang, aku lelah," ajak Naruto sembari melangkah ke tempat parkir.

Kakashi mengikuti tuan mudanya dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Mereka mulai meninggalkan area pub dan melaju di jalanan yang lengang. Naruto mengerutkan dahi ketika menyadari kalau jalan yang mereka lalui bukanlah jalan menuju apartemennya.

"Kita mau kemana malam-malam begini?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Maaf, tuan muda, Itachi-_san_ baru saja mengirimkan pesan dan meminta saya membawa Anda pulang. Tuan dan nyonya baru saja tiba di Jepang sore tadi, dan mereka sudah menunggu Anda di rumah."

Naruto mematung mendengar penuturan Kakashi. 'Tuan dan nyonya'? Itu artinya ayah dan ibu Sasuke 'kan? Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto?

Dengan terburu-buru Naruto langsung mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada Sasuke, dan beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke menghubunginya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Naruto tanpa basa-basi.

_"Tentu saja menemui mereka, Dobe. Memang apa lagi yang harus kau lakukan?"_

"Kau sama sekali tidak membantu," Naruto menarik napas panjang. Ia benar-benar panik sekarang.

Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto tidak bicara selama beberapa menit, sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara helaan napas di ujung sambungan telepon.

_"Yang terpenting adalah jawab pertanyaan mereka seperlunya, terutama pertanyaan _tousan. _Sisanya serahkan saja pada _kaasan. _Aku yakin _kaasan _bisa menyelamatkanmu. Selamat berjuang."_

"Huh? Oi, apa yang kau—" Naruto kembali menghela napas dan menatap layar ponselnya sembari mengutuk tindakan Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kita sudah sampai, tuan muda," ucap Kakashi sembari menghentikan laju mobil.

Naruto menarik napas panjang dan berusaha menenangkan diri. Ia lalu keluar dari mobil dan menatap rumah kaca besar yang ada di hadapannya. Pandangannya kemudian beralih ke sekeliling rumah yang luas dan indah dengan karena ilalang yang ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga mengelilingi bangunan di depannya.

"Tuan dan nyonya sudah menunggu Anda di ruang keluarga," ucap seorang pelayan wanita sembari membungkuk hormat.

Naruto kembali menarik napas panjang dan mengangguk singkat. Ia mengikuti langkah pelayan tadi masuk ke dalam rumah.

"_Tadaima_," ucap Naruto sedatar mungkin. Ia benar-benar harus berusaha keras menjadi seorang 'Uchiha Sasuke' sekarang.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang, Sasuke?" Suara seorang wanita sampai di telinga sang Uzumaki.

Naruto melangkah melewati pelayan yang menghentikan langkah dan mempersilakan tuan mudanya masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap tampak duduk di sofa dan menikmati secangkir kopi. Tepat di sebelahnya seorang wanita anggun berambut _raven _panjang berdiri dari sofa dan melangkah mendekati Naruto.

"Aku merindukanmu, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu," ucap Mikoto sembari memeluk 'anaknya'.

Untuk beberapa saat Naruto terpaku di tempat. Sudah sangat lama sejak pelukan terakhir yang didapatkannya dari seorang 'ibu'. Naruto tersenyum tipis dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk membalas sekilas pelukan Mikoto.

"Kalian hanya berpisah selama kurang dari satu bulan, jangan berlebihan."

Istilah _'like father like son' _langsung terlintas di benak Naruto ketika mendengar ucapan kepala keluarga Uchiha itu.

Naruto melepaskan pelukan singkatnya dan mendorong pelan tubuh wanita di hadapannya. Ia berusaha menunjukkan wajah angkuh yang biasa diperlihatkan Sasuke.

"Benar kata _tousan_, jangan berlebihan. Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, _kaasan_," tutur Naruto.

Mikoto tertawa pelan dan mengusap puncak kepala anak bungsunya dengan sayang. Ia lalu menarik sebelah tangan 'Sasuke' dan membawanya duduk di sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanya Fugaku dengan tatapan mengarah pada majalah di tangannya.

"Baik." Naruto terus mengingat ucapan Sasuke untuk menjawab pertanyaan kedua orang tuanya sesingkat mungkin.

"Bagiamana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Tidak ada masalah."

"Kudengar kau meminta izin untuk tidak masuk kelas intensif, dan kau belum juga menyelesaikan lagumu. Apa benar baik-baik saja?"

Naruto merasa napasnya memendek. Beberapa hari yang lalu Itachi yang memojokkannya, dan sekarang Fugaku. Naruto merasa dia akan gila bertahap mulai dari sekarang.

"Jangan membicarakan hal seperti itu malam-malam begini. Kau ingin membuat anak kita tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak?" tanya Mikoto sembari memukul pelan lengan suaminya. "Abaikan ucapan ayahmu, sekarang istirahatlah. Kau pasti sangat lelah hari ini," ucap Mikoto disertai senyum keibuan.

Naruto menahan senyum ketika melihat perhatian sang 'ibu'. Kini ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sasuke kalau '_kaasan_ bisa menyelamatkannya'.

"Baiklah, aku ke kamarku dulu. Selamat malam," pamit Naruto sembari beranjak dan melangkah meninggalkan ruangan.

"Anda ingin pergi Anda sekarang, tuan muda?" tanya pelayan wanita yang sepertinya menunggu sang tuan muda di ambang pintu.

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala sekali dan kembali mengikuti langkah wanita di depannya. Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahi ketika wanita di depannya mengantar keluar dari bangunan rumah lalu naik ke sebuah mobil golf yang sudah tersedia di luar.

Tak ingin menuai kecurigaan, Naruto naik dan duduk di samping pelayannya. Sepanjang perjalanan Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak berdecak kagum. Kini kendaraan yang ditumpanginya sedang melintasi jembatan mungil dengan sungai buatan kecil di bawahnya. Sejak tadi mata sang Uzumaki disuguhkan pemandangan lapangan luas yang tampak indah di malam hari.

"Aku baru sadar kalau ternyata komplek perumahan ini sangat luas," ucap Naruto.

"Memang sangat luas, tuan muda," tanggap si pelayan sopan.

"Dan sangat menakjubkan," sambung Naruto. Pelayan itu tersenyum sekilas.

"Yang membuatnya lebih menakjubkan adalah kenyataan bahwa tanah seluas ini adalah milik keluarga Uchiha, keluarga Anda," paparnya, membuat Naruto hampir terguling ke samping.

Seluruh tanah yang tadi dilihatnya adalah milik keluarga Uchiha? Semua tanah tadi? Dengan bangunan-bangunan berserta lapangan, sungai, dan danaunya?

"Kita sudah sampai. Selamat istirahat, tuan muda."

Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil dan memandang mobil golf yang meninggalkannya di sebuah bangunan kaca lain. Bangunan di depannya ini memang besar, tapi tidak semegah bangunan dimana ia bertemu dengan orang tua Sasuke tadi.

"Jadi 'kamar' yang dimaksud Mikoto-_sama _tadi adalah bangunan ini?" bisiknya tidak percaya.

Perlahan Naruto melangkah mendekati pintu dan meraih gagangnya, mencoba untuk membuka. Naruto mendesah ketika melihat kotak di samping gagang pintu yang berisikan angka nol hingga sembilan.

"Teme, aku ada di depan kamarmu. Beritahu aku _password_-nya," ucap Naruto setelah nada sambung terputus.

_"Aku tidak mau memberitahumu."_

"Apa? Kau mau membuatku membeku di luar sini, huh?"

_"Biar saja. Kau tidak boleh masuk ke kamar orang seenaknya, Dobe."_

"Kau pikir sekarang kau ada di kamar siapa, hah? Cepat beritahu aku _password_-nya!"

_"Tidak akan. Aku mengantuk, jadi sebaiknya jangan telpon aku lagi. Selamat malam."_

"Oi! Hei! Kau... Gah!" Naruto menggeram kesal. "Bagaimana caranya aku bisa masuk?" gumamnya kesal sembari melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah ponselnya.

"Sasuke? Sedang apa kau di situ?"

"Berdiri tentu saja. Memangnya aku terlihat sedang melakukan apa?"

Itachi, orang yang melemparkan pertanyaan awal, menatap adiknya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Ia mendekati 'Sasuke' dan berdiri tak jauh dari pemuda yang sedang memperhatikan gagang pintu.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk?"

"Kau pikir kenapa aku tidak bisa masuk?" Dikerjai oleh Sasuke ternyata cukup untuk membuat Naruto melupakan tata krama bahasanya kepada Itachi yang notabene lebih tua darinya.

"Kau lupa _passaword_-mu?"

"Apa lagi kalau bukan itu?"

"Kau lupa _password_-mu?"

"Harus berapa kali kau ulangi pertanyaan itu?"

Itachi menatap adiknya tidak percaya. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke, yang bisa menghapalkan ratusan notasi lagu klasik, melupakan _password_ kamarnya sendiri?

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Itachi sembari medekat dan menekan beberapa digit angka sehingga membuat pintu terbuka. Naruto segera mencatat kombinasi angka tadi di dalam otaknya.

"Kurasa begitu. Terimakasih," jawab Naruto sembari masuk ke 'kamarnya' dan langsung mengempaskan diri di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu bangunan itu.

Itachi mengikuti tindakan adiknya dengan tatapan masih mengarah pada wajah 'Sasuke'.

"Sebaiknya kau memeriksakan diri ke dokter," sarannya.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kalau begitu, bicaralah pada Tsunade-_san_. Dia pasti bisa membantumu."

Belum sempat Naruto menanyakan siapa 'Tsunade' yang dimaksud Itachi, lelaki itu sudah beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan tempat tinggal adiknya.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

Naruto menggeliat pelan ketika merasakan tempat tidurnya bergoyang. Ia menarik selimut yang dipakainya hingga menutupi kepala dan memiringkan tubuh sembari memeluk sebuah bantal.

Pemuda berusia enam belas tahun itu mengerang kesal ketika goyangan di tempat tidurnya makin terasa.

'_Apa sedang gempa?'_ batinnya.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi dan membuka selimut yang menutupi wajahnya perlahan. Dengan perlahan juga pemuda itu membuka matanya dengan enggan dan mendapati seorang wanita tengah berdiri membelakanginya.

"_Kaasan?_" panggilnya sembari duduk perlahan.

Mikoto membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum mendengar panggilan yang penuh dengan nada mengantuk dari putra bungsunya. Ia melangkah mendekati 'Sasuke' dan menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan 'Sasuke' yang sudah kembali menutup mata. Sangat terlihat kalau anak bungsunya masih mengantuk.

"Kau tidak ke kampus hari ini?" tanyanya tanpa melepaskan pandangan.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala sekali.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak ada bimbingan?"

Kali ini Naruto mengangguk sekali.

"Kau ini. Cepat bangun, _kaasan _akan menunggumu di bawah dan kita sarapan bersama."

"Kemana _tousan_ dan _niisan?_ Mereka tidak sarapan bersama kita?" tanya Naruto, masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Ayahmu pergi menemui kakekmu, dan Itachi sudah ke kantor," Mikoto kembali menegakkan tubuh. "Sejak kapan kau memanggil Itachi dengan sebutan _'niisan'_? Kemana perginya panggilan 'kakak' yang biasanya kau pakai?"

Pertanyaan tadi sukses membuat Naruto membuka mata dan mengutuk kesalahannya dalam hati. Ia mana tahu kalau Sasuke memanggil lelaki bernama Itachi itu dengan panggilan 'kakak'.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa, dengan begitu kalian malah terdengar akrab," ujar Mikoto sembari menepuk puncak kepala 'Sasuke'.

Naruto menghembuskan napas lega perlahan. Ia segera bangun dari duduknya dan melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri sebelum akhirnya turun ke lantai satu. 'Kamar' Sasuke memang terdiri dari dua lantai; lantai pertama terdiri dari ruang tamu dan ruang makan yang disertai dapur kecil, sementara lantai dua dikhususkan sebagai ruang tidur. Semalam Naruto sudah menjelajahi seisi 'kamar', jadi ia tahu bagian-bagiannya.

Mikoto keluar dari dapur yang berada tepat di samping ruang makan dengan dua piring di tangannya. Ia meletakkan satu piring di depan 'Sasuke' dan meletakkan yang satunya di depan kursinya sendiri.

"_Kaasan _membuat ini sendiri?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan mengarah pada nasi goreng di depannya.

"Tentu. Bukannya _kaasan _memang selalu memasak kalau sedang ada di rumah? Kenapa? Kau mau ganti menu?"

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Ini terlihat enak."

Naruto menyendokkan sarapannya dan melahapnya pelan. Ia tersenyum ketika masakan Mikoto memanjakan lidahnya. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ia menikmati masakan seorang 'ibu'. Kadang Ino memang membuatkannya bekal makan siang, tapi tentu saja rasa kasih sayang yang ada di makanan buatan seorang sahabat berbeda dengan rasa sayang yang ada di makanan buatan seorang 'ibu'.

"Apa kau ada jadwal hari ini?" tanya Mikoto memecah keheningan.

Naruto merogoh ponsel yang ada di sakunya dan mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada Kakashi. Ia meminta '_manager_-nya' itu meng-_cancel _semua kegiatannnya hari ini.

"Tidak ada. Kenapa?_ Kaasan _ingin mengajakku pergi?"

Mikoto tersenyum dan mengangguk membenarkan. Naruto menahan senyumnya melihat raut bahagia yang ada di depannya. Tidak ada salahnya sekali-kali ia mangkir dari kantor dan menemani 'ibunya' ini kan?

"Kalau begitu, hari ini kuizinkan _kaasan _menyeretku kemanapun _kaasan _mau," ucapnya yang langsung mendapat balasan berupa tepukan sayang Mikoto di puncak kepalanya.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Entah sudah berapa kali Naruto menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya setelah ia melangkah keluar dari 'kamar'nya pagi tadi. Setelah mengelilingi _department store_ yang dimiliki keluarga Uchiha, saat ini ia sedang duduk di sebuah kedai es krim bersama sang 'ibu' dan menemani wanita itu menikmati satu _cup_ _Sundae_ coklat.

Ternyata dibalik nama Uchiha yang disandangnya, Mikoto adalah wanita yang sangat anggun dan ceria. Naruto awalnya mengira kalau wanita yang sedang menyantap es krim ini memiliki sifat yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan tiga orang Uchiha yang pernah ia temui sebelumnya yaitu Sasuke, Itachi, dan Fugaku. Tapi ternyata perkitraannya meleset jauh dari sasaran.

"Apa dari sekian banyak gadis yang ada di sini sekarang, tidak ada satu pun yang menarik perhatianmu, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto setelah menelan es krimnya.

Naruto menggeleng pelan dan menatap _cup _es krim di hadapannya. Sejujurnya ia tidak begitu menyukai es krim. Es krim hanya mengingatkannya pada ibunya yang sudah meninggalkannya ketika ia masih di taman kanak-kanak.

"Aku tahu kalau kau tidak menyukai makanan manis, tapi kali ini kau harus memakan apa yang sudah aku belikan, Sasuke," tegur Mikoto sembari mendorong pelan _cup _yang sejak tadi diperhatikan Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau," Naruto mendorong balik _cup_ miliknya.

"Kau harus mau," Mikoto balas mendorong _cup_.

"_Kaasan, _jangan memaksaku."

Mikoto menarik napas panjang dan mengurungkan niat untuk kembali mendorong _cup _berisi es krim yang mulai mencair tadi.

Naruto bersandar di kursinya dan memperhatikan sekeliling. Dekorasi kedai es krim ini mengingatkannya pada restoran cepat saji tempatnya bekerja. Entah bagaimana kabar restoran itu dengan Sasuke sebagai salah satu _waiter_ di sana.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sakura?"

Satu pertanyaan itu membuat Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak menghela napas panjang. Sekali pun ia belum pernah bertemu dengan wanita bernama 'Sakura' yang dimaksud sang 'ibu', lalu bagaimana bisa ia menjawab pertanyaan tadi?

"_Kaasan _tahu kau belum mengenalnya dengan baik, tapi _kaasan _yakin dia adalah wanita yang baik untukmu, Sasuke."

Naruto hanya memperhatikan Mikoto yang sudah selesai menghabiskan es krimnya dan kini bersandar seperti sang anak.

"Kenapa _kaasan _menjodohkanku dengannya?" tanya Naruto ingin tahu. Sejujurnya ia tidak percaya kalau masih ada sistem perjodohan di zaman modern seperti sekarang.

"Karena kau tidak pernah terlihat berniat mencari pasangan," jawab Mikoto ringan. "Aku akan terus bertambah tua, dan sebelum aku mati, aku ingin melihat cucuku," lanjutnya.

"Jadi _kaasan _ingin aku memberikan cucu_?_" tanya Naruto yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukkan.

"Semua orang tua pasti berkeinginan untuk hadir di upacara pernikahan anak mereka dan melihat anak mereka memiliki rumah tangga yang bahagia, Sasuke. Dan _kaasan _juga demikian."

Naruto sedikit menurunkan pandangan. Hadir di upacara pernikahan dan melihat rumah tangga anak mereka? Entah kenapa kini ia merasa ibunya sendiri yang sedang berbicara padanya.

"Tapi yang terpenting, semua orang tua ingin melihat anaknya bahagia. Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia dengan seseorang yang akan selalu mendampingimu dalam masa sukar dan bahagia. Keinginanku tidak berlebihan 'kan?"

**.**

**.****.**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

"Kau bisa membunuh seseorang dengan tatapanmu itu, Neji," tegur Gaara yang langsung dibalas tatapan tajam oleh lawan bicaranya.

Gaara menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kekanakan rekan duetnya itu. Sudah hampir setengah jam Neji memandang empat orang yang ada di dalam studio dengan tatapan tajam seperti itu. Ah, sebenarnya pandangan itu hanya ditujukan pada dua dari empat orang yang ada di dalam sana.

"Aku kan sudah memberimu dua saran, lepaskan dia atau berikan dia kesempatan baru. Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?"

Neji tidak menggubris ucapan si pemuda berambut merah. Dan Gaara, yang sudah diacuhkan Neji sejak kedatangan Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura, tampaknya tidak bisa lagi bersabar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Neji kesal karena kepalanya sukses mendapakan pukulan telak dari gulungan majalah di tangan salah satu rekan duetnya itu.

"Kau harus cepat mengambil keputusan, bodoh! Atau kau mau wanita itu direbut sahabatmu sendiri?" tanya Gaara mencoba memanas-manasi.

Neji memperhatikan Sakura yang menggandeng lengan 'Sasuke' dengan santai, dan tidak seperti biasanya, 'Sasuke' tampak sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"Dia bahagia dengan hidup barunya," komentar Neji.

"Tertawa dan tersenyum tidak mengindikasikan kalau seseorang bahagia," cetus Gaara.

Neji menolehkan kepala dan mendapati rekannya sedang membaca majalah yang tadi dipakainya untuk memukul kepala sang Hyuuga.

"Kadang aku merasa kau seolah sedang memaksaku kembali padanya."

"Aku memang melakukannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Kau tahu maksudku," Neji mengerlingkan mata.

Gaara menutup majalah yang dibacanya dan menatap lurus iris lavender, yang entah sejak kapan mulai disukainya, dalam diam. Pemuda beriris hijau itu lalu mengalihkan pandangan dan bangkit.

"Karena kau mencintainya, dan aku ingin rekan duetku bahagia. Apa itu cukup?"

Neji memandang pemuda berambut merah yang keluar dari ruangan. Pandangannya teralihkan ketika ia merasakan seseorang duduk di sampingnya.

"Oh, hai, Naruto," sapa Neji.

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau ikut kesini? Apa Sasuke menyeretmu?"

"Hn."

Neji menatap 'Naruto' heran. _'Terlalu lama berdekatan dengan Sasuke pasti membuatnya tertular virus 'Hn' ciri khas keluarga Uchiha itu,'_ batinnya.

"Apa kau kurang enak badan?" tanya Neji sedikit cemas. Sasuke menghela napas.

"Menurutmu?"

"Ya, kau sedang kurang enak badan," Neji menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

Sasuke masih memperhatikan 'dirinya' yang sedang digandeng Sakura. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Naruto diam saja diapit wanita seperti Sakura. Apa Uzumaki satu itu menyukai calon tunangannya?

_'Awas saja kalau dia menyukai Sakura,' _batin Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan seperti itu?" Neji kembali bertanya. Sasuke menolehkan kepala dan menaikkan alis.

"Bukankah sejak tadi kau juga memperhatikan mereka dengan cara yang sama?" balasnya membalikkan.

"Aku punya alasan untuk itu," jawab Neji sembari angkat bahu. Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku juga punya alasan untuk itu," sahutnya.

Neji menolehkan kepala menatap pemuda pirang di sampingnya kurang dari sedetik setelah 'Naruto' berkata.

"Kau menyukai Sakura?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Sasuke menyeringai mendengar nada panik di pertanyaan sahabatnya. Mungkin mengerjai Neji bisa membuat _mood_-nya lebih baik.

"Kalau aku jawab 'ya'?"

"Kau... benar-benar menyukainya?"

"Hn."

"Kau tidak boleh menyukainya!" seru Neji tiba-tiba. Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, pandangannya masih mengarah pada Neji.

"Kenapa?"

Neji menggerakkan bola matanya panik. "Karena dia adalah calon tunangan Sasuke! Ya, kau tidak boleh menyukainya," kilahnya cepat.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendengus geli. Sepertinya sahabat baiknya ini harus belajar lebih banyak agar bisa berbohong dengan lebih baik.

Naruto melangkah keluar dari studio dengan masih digandeng Sakura. Ia lalu berdiri di samping sofa yang di duduki Neji dan Sasuke.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke sembari bangkit berdiri. Naruto mengangguk sekali. "Kalau begitu aku pergi."

"Hei, 'Naruto'! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku!" seru Naruto sembari melangkah mengejar Sasuke.

Sakura hanya menatap'Sasuke' yang meninggalkannya begitu saja, padahal sejak mereka bertemu sore tadi, 'Sasuke' bersikap lunak padanya.

"Sebaiknya kau menghubungi _manager_-mu dan memintanya menjemput sekarang. Aku berani bertaruh Sasuke tidak akan kembali lagi kesini," cetus Neji sembari menyamankan diri di sofa.

Sakura menatap rekan kerjanya lekat. Tidak ada yang berubah dari pemuda di depannya. Tidak ada, kecuali tubuhnya yang makin meninggi, rambut coklatnya yang makin memanjang, dan wajahnya yang makin dewasa. Selebihnya, tidak ada.

"Kau sendiri? Kau tidak menghubungi Hanabi?" Setelah berpikir selama beberapa saat, Sakura memilih untuk mendudukkan diri di samping mantan kekasihnya.

"_No need_. Aku bawa mobil hari ini."

Sakura kembali menatap sosok Neji yang kini lebih dekat dengannya. Tiba-tiba satu pertanyaan terbesit di kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku, Neji?"

Pemuda beriris lavender itu tahu kalau suatu saat Sakura pasti menanyakan hal ini, dan sebenarnya ia sudah mempersiapkan diri.

"Karena sejujurnya aku tidak berharap untuk bertemu denganmu lagi."

Sakura bisa merasakan sesak yang menghimpit dadanya, membuatnya sulit bernapas. Tidak berharap untuk bertemu lagi? Tidak berharap sama sekali?

"Maaf kalau aku sudah mengecewakanmu," lirihnya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak dulu, tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Kita jalani saja hidup baru kita masing-masing."

Hyuuga muda itu menghela napas. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya ia sering mengharapkan pertemuan seperti ini terjadi. Tapi ternyata, setelah sosok Sakura, Neji malah tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengingat kenangan pahitnya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**Author Notes:**_ Akhirnya bisa _publish _juga *tarik napas lega*. Tadinya saya mau meng-_update _kemarin, tapi batal gara-gara mati lampu, cih. Maaf sudah membuat _reader _menunggu *_bow_*

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Review Reply:**_

_**.**_

**Meg chan: **Lebih banyak SasuNaru? Itu sih maunya Meg-_chan_, haha :p Maaf tidak bisa meng-_update _cepat ^^

**Ai HinataLawliet: **Tidak terasa kah? Tidak mengganggu? Baguslah~ *tarik napas lega* Yep, terimakasih~ ^^

**Kirara: **Akan saya usahakan meng-_update_, walaupun untuk beberapa minggu ke depan saya akan lumayan kesulitan mencari waktunya ^^

**Kyuu-chan: **Alasan itu akan muncul kalau sudah mendekati akhir cerita nanti~ Terimakasih sudah menunggu ^^

**Minako H. Tsukino: **Penasaran? Bagus kalau begitu~ XD Mau pura-pura sebaik apapun, Sasu ya tetap Sasu. Saya tidak mungkin membuat karakter dia lebih OOC daripada ini, heheh. _I'll try to keep this fic updated~_ ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**A Little Secret**

_Disclaimer_ : _I own the story. Others? Not mine. _Secret Garden © SBS

_**Warning**_ : AU. _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**.**

**.**

Naruto berdiri di depan Sasuke yang sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Karena gagal mengejar Sasuke kemarin, pagi ini Naruto menyempatkan diri datang ke apartemennya sendiri untuk menemui pemuda itu. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di ruang tidur apartemen sang Uzumaki.

"Kau membuatku bingung, Teme. Apa sesuatu terjadi padamu?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan yang terus mengarah pada Sasuke yang masih saja menghindarinya.

"Aku juga bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi padaku," ucap Sasuke disertai helaan napas.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis. Sasuke yang baru saja berbicara sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti 'Sasuke'.

Sudah lewat lima hari sejak mereka memutuskan untuk menjalankan rutinitas mereka masing-masing, dan sampai detik ini belum juga ada kepastian kapan mereka akan kembali ke tubuh mereka sendiri. Kecurigaan orang-orang sekitar keduanya juga sudah mulai terlihat. Ya, walaupun Sasuke dan Naruto berusaha untuk menjadi 'diri mereka' masing-masing, mereka tetap tidak bisa mengelabui orang-orang terdekat keduanya.

"Apa bisa kita tidak bertemu dulu selama beberapa hari ke depan, Dobe?"

Naruto mengerjap. "Apa?"

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu selama beberapa hari ke depan," ulang Sasuke.

"Kalau kita tidak bertemu, lalu bagaimana nasibku? Menjadi seorang 'Uchiha Sasuke' tidak semudah itu, Teme!"

"Tidak perlu kau katakan. Apa kau lupa kalau aku sudah menjadi 'Uchiha Sasuke' seumur hidupku?"

Menjadi seorang 'Uchiha Sasuke' memang tidak semudah dan seenak kelihatannya. Memang Sasuke memiliki banyak hal yang tidak dimiliki Naruto—keluarga, sahabat dekat, _manager_ yang baik, kekayaan, dan tentunya 'nama'. Tapi ternyata nama yang besar memiliki tanggung jawab yang tak kalah besar.

Menjadi seorang Uchiha menuntut Naruto untuk selalu menjaga sikap dan ucapannya, dan menjadi cucu dari pendiri Rookie Nine membuatnya harus membangun kewibawaan sebaik mungkin.

Bekerja dengan jabatan tertinggi membuat Naruto harus berpikir lebih jauh dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, terlebih dari tangan kanannya sendiri, Orochimaru. Sejak Naruto bertemu lelaki kurus itu, ia langsung tahu alasan kenapa Sasuke selalu memperingatkannya untuk menjaga jarak dengan bawahannya tadi.

Tidak sekali Orochimaru berusaha untuk 'menjerumuskan' Naruto dengan ide-ide 'brilian'nya. _Well, _sebenarnya ide yang dicetuskan lelaki itu memang bagus, hanya saja seringkali tidak memiliki prospek kelanjutan yang jelas, dan Naruto tidak mau mempertaruhkan jabatan Sasuke untuk hal semacam itu.

"Karena itu, kau harus membantuku, Sasuke," Naruto menurunkan nada bicaranya yang sempat meninggi. Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Aku saja tidak bisa membantu diriku sendiri, lalu bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membantumu? Aku benar-benar bisa gila."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau tidak mengalami kesulitan dengan hidupku 'kan?"

'Tidak mengalami kesulitan?' Sasuke mendengus mendengar pertanyaan pemuda di hadapannya. Walaupun hidup Naruto tidak serumit hidupnya, tetap saja Sasuke menghadapi beberapa kesulitan, contohnya; persahabatan.

Tidak seperti Sasuke yang hanya memiliki seorang sahabat yakni Hyuuga Neji, Naruto memiliki cukup banyak sahabat. Atau mungkin, kalau Sasuke mau meluruskan, hampir semua mahasiswa di kelas pemuda pirang itu adalah sahabatnya. Dengan banyaknya orang yang mengelilinginya, tentu Sasuke bingung harus bersikap seperti apa—walalupun pada akhirnya ia tetap pada sikap 'Uchiha'nya.

Contoh lain; keluarga.

Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa duduk berhadapan dengan Itachi dalam diam terasa lebih baik daripada duduk sendirian di ruang makan. Diam-diam Sasuke bersyukur karena ia masih memiliki apa yang tidak dimiliki Naruto ini.

Selain dua contoh tadi, masalah pekerjaan juga sungguh sangat membuat Sasuke merasa kesulitan. Ia, yang sangat jarang turun ke lapangan, kini malah harus berhadapan langsung dengan para pelanggan di kedua tempat kerja'nya'.

Sasuke tidak begitu merasa kesulitan bekerja di restoran makanan cepat saji karena ia hanya bekerja sebagai _waiter_, tapi di pub? Hampir tiap hari Sasuke harus menahan diri untuk tidak terlalu sering mengeluarkan _death glare_ karena beberapa pelanggan wanita yang terus menggodanya. Dan bukannya berhenti, pelanggan-pelanggan 'beruntung' yang mendapatkan _death glare_-nya malah makin nekat.

Hidup sebagai 'Uzumaki Naruto' ternyata sama beratnya seperti hidup sebagai 'Uchiha Sasuke'. Yang jelas hidup Naruto 'lebih berat' dari yang orang-orang kira.

"Melihat bayanganku di cermin saja sudah membuatku kesulitan, Dobe."

Dan yang satu ini adalah kesulitan paling berat yang harus dihadapi Sasuke setiap hari.

Walau sudah hampir seminggu ia berada di dalam tubuh Naruto, nyataya setiap pagi ia tetap tersentak kaget saat mendapati bayangannya di cermin.

Setelah merasa terus diikuti siluet si pemuda pirang, kini Sasuke malah mendapati dirinya 'bertransformasi' menjadi siluet itu sendiri. Benar-benar mengerikan.

"Sepertinya aku mulai gila," Sasuke mendesah. "Aku benar-benar mulai gila."

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" Naruto mulai tampak khawatir.

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi, Naruto," Sasuke memijit pelipisnya. "Aku tidak ingin."

Naruto menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hendak menepuk bahu sosok di depannya. Tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengannya? Sasuke tidak ingin lagi bertemu dengannya?

Naruto berani bersumpah kalau paru-parunya kesulitan menerima pasokan oksigen saat kalimat itu keluar dari mulut _senpai_-nya satu ini.

"Aku ingin kembali ke tubuhku dan menjauh darimu, selamanya. Aku harus menjauhimu sebelum kesalahan yang kubuat semakin besar... dan fatal," tutur Sasuke tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan bangun perlahan, kemudian melangkah menuju pintu apartemen yang ditempatinya selama beberapa hari terakhir. Ia membuka pintu itu dan menatap Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu denganmu," tuturnya datar.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

"Mana _Blonde_?"

Pertanyaan itu langsung membuat Naruto menghela napas.

"Kau tidak datang bersamanya?"

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri 'kan, Shikamaru-_san_?"

Naruto meneguk kaleng _coke_-nya. Suasana pub yang ramai sama sekali tidak berhasil mengalihkan pikirannya dari ucapan Sasuke sore tadi.

Naruto kembali menghela napas.

"Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini," cetus Shikamaru yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk bersebelahan dengan 'Sasuke'.

"Apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari seseorang yang sedang _bad mood_?" tanya Naruto datar.

"_Bad mood_?" Satu kata itu sukses membuat Shikamaru mengerutkan dahi. Ia baru tahu kalau ternyata seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa _bad mood_. Dan seingatnya yang selalu minum _coke _saat _bad mood _adalah Naruto.

_'Mungkin karena mereka sering bersama, jadi kebiasaan si pirang itu menular padanya,' _pikir Shikamaru.

Naruto memutar kursi yang didudukinya dan melemparkan pandangan ke lantai dansa yang ramai seperti biasa. Sejak Neji berhasil menjadikan Gaara sebagai rekan duetnya, kedua orang itu tidak pernah terlihat lagi di pub ini. Wajar saja, jadwal mereka memang padat, dan Naruto tahu itu.

"Kalau sosok seseorang selalu muncul di kepalamu, apa itu artinya kau tertarik pada orang itu, Shikamaru-_san_?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alis. Selain _bad mood_, ia juga baru tahu kalau ternyata 'Sasuke' bisa memulai pembicaraan. Benar-benar mengejutkan.

"Mungkin, tapi tidak selalu demikian," jawab Shikamaru sekenanya. Naruto menarik napas tenang.

"Bagaimana kalau sosok orang tadi selalu jadi hal pertama yang ada di pikiranmu tiap kali kau membuka mata di pagi hari? Apa itu artinya kau tertarik orang itu?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan, Sasuke-_san_?" Shikamaru tampaknya tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa herannya.

"Entahlah. Hanya saja, sepertinya aku tertarik pada—" Naruto menghentikan ucapannya ketika hendak menyebutkan nama yang salah. "Sepertinya aku tertarik pada 'Naruto'," lanjutnya hati-hati.

"Kau apa?" Dan kini Shikamaru tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya dengan nada meninggi.

"Aku tertarik pada bartendermu, Shikamaru-_san_," Naruto menghela napas.

"Sasuke-_san_, apa kau—"

"Tunggu, jangan berpikiran terlalu jauh, oke? Aku tahu perkataanku tadi terdengar tidak wajar, tapi aku sendiri tidak bisa mendefinisikan apa yang aku rasakan terhadap pemuda itu selain dengan kalimat 'aku tertarik padanya'," potong Naruto cepat. "Astaga, aku benar-benar gila," Naruto mengusap sisi wajahnya frustasi.

Shikamaru sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok disebelahnya. 'Sasuke' _tertarik_ kepada 'Naruto'?

Rupanya pertemuan lelaki bermarga Nara dan 'Sasuke' malam ini menghasilkan banyak kejutan yang sukses membuat Shikamaru merasa tidak nyaman.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik napas panjang. Ia menghabiskan _coke_-nya dan menaruh kaleng kosong tadi di atas _counter bar_.

"Aku harus segera pergi sebelum aku kehilangan kendali dan memesan minuman," gumamnya. Uzumaki muda itu menepuk bahu Shikamaru sekali.

Dan dengan itu Naruto meninggalkan sosok Shikamaru yang masih mematung.

Naruto memutuskan untuk melangkah ke halte dan menunggu bus malam. Ia tidak ingin langsung pulang. Ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Mikoto dengan keadaannya yang kacau seperti ini, dan ia sedang tidak ingin dihujani pertanyaan oleh Itachi. Sejak ia pulang ke 'rumah', 'kakaknya' itu memang selalu bertanya tentang sosok bernama 'Uzumaki Naruto'.

Ya, sekembalinya kedua Uchiha senior itu ke Jepang, Naruto dipaksa untuk tinggal di kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Beberapa kali ia sudah berusaha keluar dari tempat itu, tapi Mikoto selalu berhasil menggagalkan niatannya.

Naruto menghentikan langkah dan menajamkan pendengaran. Sejak tadi ia sudah merasa kalau ada beberapa suara langkah di belakangnya, dan setelah sedikit menolehkan kepala, Naruto menghela napas panjang.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya si pemuda beriris biru kepada tiga orang lelaki yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau pikir apa yang kami inginkan?" tanya salah satu orang itu.

Naruto kembali menghela napas dan melangkah pergi. Ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu siapapun dalam kondisi seperti ini. Demi Tuhan, saat ini _mood_-nya jauh dari kata 'baik-baik saja'.

"Kau mau kemana, eh, bocah?"

Seorang lelaki berdiri di depan Naruto dan menghalangi langkah pemuda Uzumaki itu. Naruto menatap tajam lelaki di depannya.

"Minggir," ucapnya dengan nada rendah.

"Minggir? Berani sekali kau memerintahku," dengus lelaki itu.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita berhenti bermain-main dan segera membawa bocah ini," ucap lelaki lain yang kini melangkah mendekati Naruto.

_''Membawa bocah ini'? Apa mereka mau menculikku?'_

Naruto segera mengunci sebuah lengan yang menarik bahunya dari belakang. Dan dengan perlawanan itu, perkelahian pun terjadi.

Naruto berusaha untuk tidak panik dan melawan lelaki-lelaki di depannya dengan hati-hati. Pemuda ini juga terus berusaha menghindar dari sapu tangan yang digenggam salah seorang lelaki yang tengah ia lawan. Naruto yakin kalau sapu tangan itu sampai menutup alat pernapasannya, ia tidak akan selamat.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!"

Satu seruan tadi berhasil menghentikan perkelahian. Naruto menolehkan kepala ke arah sumber suara dan melihat Shikamaru berlari mendekatinya bersama dua orang lelaki.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shikamaru yang hanya dibalas Naruto dengan anggukkan. Ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dengan napas terengah seperti sekarang.

Sementara Shikamaru memperhatikan 'Sasuke' yang kini terduduk di tanah, dua orang yang tadi bersamanya ternyata berhasil menangkap seorang dari tiga orang lelaki yang menyerang 'Sasuke'.

"Maaf, tuan, sebaiknya Anda ikut ke kantor polisi untuk memberikan keterangan," ucap salah seorang lelaki yang dikenal Naruto sebagai _security _pub.

"Baiklah," Naruto bangkit perlahan dan menepuk bahu Shikamaru sekilas sebagai pengganti ucapan terimakasih.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

"Kau pikir apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

Kakashi hanya bisa berdiri di samping tuan mudanya dan memperhatikan beberapa bagian wajah yang lebam karena perkelahian dua jam yang lalu.

Di lain pihak, Sasuke menatap pemuda yang tengah duduk dengan pandangan kesal bukan main. Sepuluh menit yang lalu Naruto menghubunginya dan memintanya datang ke kantor polisi.

"Seorang Uchiha Sasuke berada di kantor polisi di tengah malam. Benar-benar mengejutkan," tutur Sasuke tajam.

"Aku minta maaf," Naruto menghela napas.

Kakashi mengerutkan dahi. Sejak tadi sebenarnya ia bertanya-tanya, kenapa tuan mudanya memilih untuk menghubungi 'Naruto' ketimbang Itachi atau Mikoto? Dan sekarang, kenapa tuan mudanya meminta maaf pada pemuda pirang yang sedang berdiri dengan kedua tangan menyilang di depan dada itu?

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangnnya dari Naruto ke arah Kakashi yang masih menatap sosok tuan mudanya.

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya berkeliaran sendiri? Kemana perginya _bodyguard _dan pengawal-pengawal itu?"

"Maafkan saya, tuan. Ini semua kesalahan saya," Kakashi membungkukkan tubuh. Kakashi memang bertanggung jawab menjaga tuan mudanya, dan kejadian malam ini membuktikan kalau ia tidak melakukan tugasnya dengan baik.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan pernah jauhkan _bodyguard _dan pengawal! Apapun yang terjadi, mereka harus tetap ada di sekeliling Uchiha Sasuke. Apa kau ingin melihat tuan mudamu mati, huh?" Sasuke tampaknya tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya lagi.

Naruto bangun dari duduknya, meraih sebelah tangan Sasuke dan menariknya keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan. Setelah yakin kalau koridor tempat mereka berdiri sekarang adalah tempat yang aman, Naruto melepaskan genggamannya.

"Tidak seharusnya kau bicara seperti itu pada Kakashi, Teme."

"Lalu apa yang harus kukatakan padanya? Apa aku harus memujinya karena sudah membiarkan wajahku babak belur?" Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam.

Naruto menghela napas. Selama ia mengenal Sasuke, baru kali ini ia melihat Uchiha bungsu itu marah sampai seperti ini.

"Semua yang terjadi adalah salahku, oke? Kalau kau mau menyalahkan seseorang, maka salahkan aku."

"Aku _memang_ menyalahkanmu," ucap Sasuke dingin. "Sejak kapan kau pergi tanpa pengawalan seperti tadi? Kau sudah membahayakan nyawamu, kau tahu?"

Sasuke menarik napas dan menutup matanya beberapa saat, mencoba menghilangkan berbagai macam perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalam hatinya. Sebelah tangan pemuda itu kini tampak meremas rambut _blonde_-'nya' pelan.

"Aku lelah, kau tahu? Kenapa kau tidak pernah sekalipun memikirkan keadaanku?"

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

"Kemana Sasuke?" tanya Sakura yang baru kembali setelah ke toilet beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sejak sore tadi Sakura memang sedang ada di rumah keluarga Uchiha karena Mikoto mengundangnya makan malam. Tapi acara makan malam sukses terganggu dengan kedatangan seorang pelayan yang memberitahu kalau 'Sasuke' kembali dengan wajah lebam.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Mikoto langsung bergegas ke kamar sang anak dengan ditemani Sakura. Ia juga langsung meminta penjelasan Kakashi, tapi ia tidak bisa menyalahkan sang _butler _karena ternyata kejadian ini terjadi karena ulah anaknya sendiri.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Sasuke senang pergi ke pub," ucap Mikoto yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan calon menantunya.

"Aku juga baru mengetahui hal itu beberapa waktu yang lalu," balas Sakura yang berdiri di samping calon mertuanya.

Kedua wanita itu kembali terdiam. Sakura menatap tempat tidur Sasuke beberapa saat. Akhir-akhir ini, entah kenapa, Sasuke melunakkan sikap padanya. Pemuda itu tidak lagi melepas rangkulannya ataupun menolak genggaman tangannya. Bahkan kadang Sasuke yang lebih dulu memulai interaksi itu.

Sakura bukannya tidak senang dengan perubahan tadi, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau ia malah khawatir kalau-kalau Sasuke mulai menyukainya. _Well_, Sasuke memang calon tunangannya, tapi sampai detik ini sejujurnya Sakura belum bisa mencintai pemuda penyuka warna biru gelap itu.

"Karena kau adalah calon tunangan Sasuke, kurasa kau harus mengetahui ini," akhirnya Mikoto memecah keheningan.

Sakura mengerutkan dahi. 'Mengetahui ini'? Mengetahui apa?

"Saat Sasuke berusia sepuluh tahun, dia pernah diculik."

Sakura membulatkan matanya terkejut. Uchiha bungsu itu pernah diculik?

"Saat itu penculiknya meminta tebusan sepuluh juta yen, tapi Fugaku menolak dan meminta beberapa detektif dan polisi untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke."

"Kenapa Sasuke bisa diculik?" Sakura tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

"Persaingan di dunia bisnis membuat orang tega melakukan apapun, Sakura, termasuk menyakiti dan melenyapkan saingan bisnis mereka. Dan saat itu mereka menculik Sasuke karena Fugaku memenangkan sebuah _tender_ besar."

Sakura mengangguk paham. Mikoto menatap foto keluarga yang dibingkai dan diletakkan di meja lampu tidur.

"Karena penculikan itu, sesuatu terjadi pada Sasuke dan membuatnya berubah. Tsunade berkata kalau Sasuke mengalami trauma, dan karenanya dia tidak bisa mengingat kejadian penculikan itu."

Sakura ikut menatap foto keluarga Uchiha. Trauma? Separah itukah dampak dari penculikan Sasuke kecil?

"Selama ini kami selalu meminta _bodyguard _dan pengawal mengikuti Sasuke untuk mencegah hal itu kembali terulang."

"Dan Sasuke tidak mengetahui itu?" tanya Sakura. Mikoto menggelengkan kepala.

"Sasuke tidak pernah ingat kalau dia pernah diculik. Sampai detik ini dia tidak pernah mengingat masa lalunya itu. Dan kami... Kami tidak mau dia mengingat masa lalunya tadi."

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat kedua wanita anggun itu menolehkan kepala.

"Kau sudah siap? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang sekarang," ucap Naruto tenang.

"Kau sudah ingin pulang, Sakura?" tanya Mikoto sembari bangun dari duduknya.

"Iya, _kaasan_, ini sudah terlalu malam. Kuharap kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama lain kali," ucap Sakura sembari membungkukkan tubuh dan pamit.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bahu tegap pemuda yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya. Lagi-lagi ia merasa aneh dengan melunaknya sikap 'Sasuke'.

"Eh?" Sakura kini menatap 'Sasuke' dengan mata membulat terkejut.

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan kuantar dengan motor?" tanya Naruto. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengantar Sakura dengan salah satu mobil mewah milik Sasuke, tapi masalahnya, ia tidak bisa mengendarai mobil dengan baik—dan aman.

"Tidak. Kurasa ini akan menyenangkan," ungkap Sakura sembari tersenyum. Ia meraih helm yang disodorkan 'Sasuke'.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis melihat Sakura yang memakai atasan semi-gaun dipadu dengan celana jeans. Ia menggelengkan kepala pelan dan melepas jaket yang digunakannya.

"Pakai ini. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu sakit," Naruto menyodorkan mantelnya.

Sakura menatap sosok di depannya dan mantel hitam yang terulur padanya secara bergantian. Setelah bersedia mengantarnya pulang, sekarang Sasuke memperhatikannya? Benar-benar mengejutkan.

Sakura meraih dan memakai mantel milik Sasuke sebelum akhirnya naik ke motor _sport_ milik sang Uchiha.

"Berpegangan," ucap Naruto sedikit tidak jelas karena ia sudah memakai helm.

"Apa?"

"Berpegangan," ulangnya.

Tapi karena wanita yang duduk di belakangnya sama sekali tidak merespon, Naruto sedikit membalikkan tubuh dan meraih sebelah tangan Sakura untuk dilingkarkan di pinggangnya. Sakura bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas karena tindakan sederhana 'Sasuke' tadi.

Naruto terus berusaha memfokuskan diri pada jalan, walalupun kenyataannya sulit. Konsentrasinya selalu beralih tiba-tiba ke pembicaraan _kaasan_-'nya' dan Sakura yang tidak sengaja didengarnya tadi.

"Mau mampir?" tanya Sakura sembari melepas helm dan memberikannya pada 'Sasuke'. Perjalanan dari kediaman Uchiha ke apartemen yang ditempati Sakura memang tidak memakan banyak waktu.

Naruto menerima helm-nya dan menatap bangunan apartemen di belakang Sakura. Bisa dipastikan kalau keluarga Haruno berada di kelas sosial yang sama seperti keluarga Uchiha. Naruto tersenyum tipis. Ia harus mengakui kalau wanita di depannya ini benar-benar calon yang baik untuk seniornya.

"Tidak, ini sudah malam," tolak Naruto sembari menatap sepasang mata beriris emerald milik sang Haruno.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk sekilas mendengar ucapan pemuda yang tengah duduk di atas motor yang berjarak kurang dari setengah meter darinya.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan membelai puncak kepala Sakura dua kali sebelum kembali menyalakan mesin motornya.

"Masuklah. Selamat malam."

Dan kejadian singkat tadi sukses membuat Sakura terpaku di tempat sembari memandang motor _sport _berwarna merah yang makin menjauh.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, Naruto menggeliatkan tubuh dan bangun dari posisi tidurnya dengan malas. Kalau saja Kakashi tidak memberitahu bahwa ada rapat yang harus ia hadiri hari ini, tentunya Naruto lebih memilih untuk tetap bergelung di balik selimut. Ia merasa sedikit pusing akibat kehujanan ketika pulang dari apartemen Sakura semalam.

Naruto memaksa nyawanya terkumpul sebelum ia bergeser ke tepi tempat tidur dan berdiri perlahan. Pagi ini ia berencana untuk pergi meminta maaf kepada Sasuke atas kejadian kemarin malam.

"Ouch!"

Suara erangan tadi ditambah suara 'bruk' satu detik setelahnya membuat kantuk Naruto menghilang seketika. Ia membuka matanya lebar dan bersiap mengutuk benda yang menghalangi langkahnya.

"_What the—_" Naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan umpatannya ketika melihat lemari_nya_ berdiri di dalam ruangan. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menyadari kalau kini ia ada di apartemennya sendiri.

Dengan semangat dan jantung yang berdegub cepat, Naruto melangkah ke kamar mandi dan berdiri di depan cermin. Beberapa saat setelah itu suara lengkingan terdengar dari dalam ruangan mungil tadi.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu sembari memperhatikan seorang pemuda yang tengah memeluk seorang lelaki dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya. Ia menghela napas sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk memasuki ruang kelas di depannya.

"Apa kau tidak diajarkan sopan santun, Dobe? Kau tidak boleh memeluk seorang gadis seenaknya," ucap Sasuke ketika Naruto sudah beralih memeluk Ino.

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan itu segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia memperhatikan sosok berkulit putih itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Ia lalu tersenyum lebar dan mendekati Sasuke yang tidak beranjak dari posisinya.

"Akhirnya kita kembali, Teme!"

"Ya, kita kembali, Dobe. Dan ini berarti semuanya sudah selesai."

Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa saat dengan posisi saling berhadapan, sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan pandangan seisi kelas yang tertuju pada mereka.

Kiba dan Ino hanya saling melemparkan pandangan bingung. Bagaimana tidak bingung, pagi ini, ketika keduanya menginjakkan kaki di dalam kelas, si pemuda pirang langsung berkata kalau dia sangat merindukan keduanya, padahal Kiba dan Ino yakin kemarin mereka masih bertemu dan bahkan makan siang bersama di kantin seusai perkuliahan.

Dua mahasiswa itu makin heran ketika Naruto berbisik kepada Kiba saat dosen tengah menerangkan, padahal beberapa hari belakangan 'Naruto' selalu melemparkan _death glare _kalau ada yang mengajaknya mengobrol di saat perkuliahan tengah berlangsung.

Dan sekarang, Kiba dan Ino makin terkejut dengan ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut sang Uzumaki. 'Kita kembali'? Apa maksudnya itu? Apa Naruto dan Sasuke baru saja tiba setelah pergi? Tapi, kemana mereka pergi? Naruto tidak pernah absen sekali pun akhir-akhir ini, lalu bagaimana mereka bisa pergi?

Sementara kedua sahabat Naruto tenggelam di kebingungan, Sasuke maju satu langkah dan memeluk sosok berkulit _tan _di hadapannya, membuat seisi kelas menahan napas karena terkejut. Ino bahkan sampai meremas lengan Kiba erat.

"Karena semuanya sudah selesai, aku anggap ini adalah pertemuan kita yang terakhir," bisik Sasuke pelan sebelum melepaskan pelukannya.

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu memang sudah membulatkan tekad untuk memutus semua kontak dengan Naruto. Ya, memutus semua kontak.

Tanpa terkecuali.

Sasuke berniat mengasingkan diri selama beberapa waktu untuk menyelesaikan skripsi yang tengah disusunnya. Ia bertekad untuk memasukkan namanya di daftar wisudawan tahun ini.

"Tuan muda, pesawat Anda akan _take-off_ satu jam lagi. Anda harus segera ke bandara." Ucapan Kakashi sukses memecah kesunyian.

Sasuke mengurungkan niat untuk segera berlalu dari hadapan _kouhai_-nya ketika merasakan genggaman erat Naruto di ujung kemeja yang ia kenakan. Naruto sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia menahan Sasuke, tapi yang jelas ia tidak menyukai ucapan 'selamat tinggal' _senpai_-nya dan berita keberangkatan pesawat yang diucapkan Kakashi.

Sasuke mengacak rambut pirang _kouhai-_nya sekilas, kemudian menggenggam tangan Naruto untuk melepaskan cengkramannya. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu lalu meninggalkan ruang kelas sekaligus meninggalkan Naruto yang membatu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Naru?" tanya Ino setelah pulih dari keterkejutannya.

"Ada apa dengannya? Tiba-tiba memelukmu seperti itu," tanya Kiba sembari menepuk bahu sahabatnya yang masih _shock._

Ucapan selamat pagi dari dosen yang baru saja memasuki ruang kelas membuat Ino dan Kiba langsung menyeret Naruto agar duduk di kursinya.

Naruto masih bisa mendengar bisik-bisik tentangnya dan Sasuke dari para penghuni kelas, tapi ia tidak peduli. Yang dipedulikannya saat ini adalah kalimat terakhir yang tadi dibisikkan Sasuke padanya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**Author Notes**_: Yaah, _too much drama! _Hmm… Akhirnya mereka kembali ke alamnya masing-masing *_kicked_* Lagi-lagi saya tidak bisa memasukkan _part _NejiGaa di sini, huff~ Ah, maaf karena saya terlalu lama meng-_update_ *_bow_* Sebenarnya saya ingin meng-_update _di minggu tenang, tapi ternyata tidak sempat *_sigh_*

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Lovely orohime: **UAS saya sudah selesai, tapi masih ada ujian _skill_, ugh. Sengaja kok. Sayas bosan kalau harus membuat mereka bersama terus :p Sudah saya _update_~ *_hug back_*

**Meg chan: **Whuah, maaf~~ _Chapter _ini malah—rasa-rasanya—lebih sedih daripada yang kemarin . Sudah saya _update_~

**Kirara: **Kapan-kapan~ Kita bersama lagi~ #abaikan. Saya juga senang bisa kembali meng-_update_ ^^

**Minako H. Tsukino: **Gyaa, sudah berpikiran sampai mertua segala XD Sudah saya lanjutkan, terima kasih sudah menunggu~ ^^

**SasuNaru4ever: **Hai~ Salam kenal juga, Lista ^^ Penasaran? Saya juga penasaran, hehehe. Sudah saya _update_, terima kasih sudah menunggu~


	13. Chapter 13

**A Little Secret**

_Disclaimer_ : _I own the story. Others? Not mine. _Secret Garden © SBS

_**Warning**_ : AU. _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**.**

**.**

"_Blonde,_ bos memintamu untuk ke ruangannya. Sekarang."

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya mengelap _counter bar _dan melangkah dengan gontai ke ruangan yang dimaksud salah satu rekan kerjanya tadi. Setelah mengetuk pintu, pemuda itu masuk dan duduk berhadapan dengan Shikamaru yang sedang membaca beberapa kertas di tangannya.

Shikamaru mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk dan memperhatikan Naruto dengan heran. Apa pegawainya itu baru saja mengetuk pintu? Sejak kapan pemuda pirang itu merasa perlu untuk mengetuk pintu? Toh biasanya juga ia langsung masuk ke ruang kerjanya tanpa aba-aba.

Naruto, objek yang diperhatikan, menghela napas panjang setelah menyadari kesalahannya. Tampaknya ia masih belum begitu menyadari kalau kini ia sudah kembali menjadi 'Uzumaki Naruto'. Sikap sopan yang biasa ia lakukan ketika menjadi 'Sasuke' sepertinya masih melekat jelas pada semua tindakannya sekarang.

"Kalau kau sedang tidak enak badan, sebaiknya kau jangan memaksakan diri, Naruto," ucap Shikamaru yang sudah kembali menekuni kertas-kertasnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Shikamaru-_san_."

Naruto kembali menghela napas. Setelah bersikap terlalu sopan kepada Shikamaru, kini ia salah memanggil sang atasan. Otaknya benar-benar kacau sekarang.

Sekali lagi, Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap pemuda di depannya heran. Sejak dirinya tertangkap basah oleh 'Naruto' hari itu, 'Naruto' memang selalu menjaga jarak dengannya. Shikamaru tidak bisa melarang 'Naruto' melakukan itu, karena ia tahu kalau 'Naruto' tidak merasa nyaman berdekatan dengannya. Tapi kenapa sekarang panggilan Naruto untuknya berubah menjadi 'Shikamaru-_san_'? Apa Naruto sebegitu inginnya menjaga jarak?

Shikamaru memasukkan kertas di genggamannya ke dalam laci meja, sementara Naruto menyandarkan diri di punggung kursi sembari memijat pelipisnya sesekali.

"Aku tahu kalau mungkin kau tidak merasa nyaman berdekatan denganku sekarang, tapi kau bisa menceritakan semua masalahmu padaku, Naruto."

Naruto menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan menatap Shikamaru sekilas. Sejujurnya ia memang merasa tidak nyaman berdekatan dengan sosok ini sekarang—terlebih setelah pengakuan tentang ketertarikannya terhadap Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Aku memang sangat mempercayaimu, Shika, tapi kau pasti tahu kalau ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa kuceritakan padamu," Naruto menegakkan tubuh dan bangun dari duduknya.

"Tunggu! Sebelum kau pergi… aku ingin menanyakan satu hal."

Naruto membiarkan sebelah tangannya menggenggam kenop pintu. Pemuda itu sedikit menolehkan kepala dan memberi isyarat agar Shikamaru melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Apa kau…" Shikamaru menarik napas dan mencoba mengatasi rasa gugupnya sekarang. "Apa kau tertarik kepada pemuda Uchiha itu?"

Naruto menolehkan kepala dan menatap pintu di depannya. Tertarik kepada Sasuke? Bukankah ia sudah jujur pada lelaki bermarga Nara ini? Kenapa Shikamaru malah kembali menanyakannya?

Si pemuda berkulit _tan _bisa merasakan dengungan di kepalanya semakin menguat. Naruto memang mengaku kalau ia memang tertarik kepada Sasuke, tapi ada sisi lain di dalam dirinya yang enggan mengakui kenyataan itu. Dan tiap kali Naruto memikirkan 'ketertarikannya' ini, selalu ada rasa tidak enak yang menggerogoti pikirannya. Dan perasaan itulah yang membuatnya tidak yakin seratus persen kalau ia benar-benar tertarik kepada Sasuke.

Naruto menggenggam erat kenop pintu dan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

"Entahlah, Shika. Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya disertai helaan napas. Naruto sedikit menolehkan kepala dan menatap sepasang mata beriris kecoklatan yang sejak tadi terus memperhatikannya. "Menurutmu?"

Naruto membuka pintu perlahan dan meninggalkan ruang kerja atasannya setelah melemparkan pertanyaan menggantung tadi.

Shikamaru bisa merasakan tubuhnya melemas. Ia hanya membiarkan salah satu pegawainya itu keluar dari ruangan begitu saja. Senyum miris terlihat di wajahnya.

"Kurasa... Ya... kau tertarik padanya."

Sudah benar-benar tidak ada harapan. Sebelumnya 'Sasuke' memberitahunya kalau ia tertarik pada 'Naruto', dan sekarang Naruto mengakui kalau ia tertarik pada Sasuke.

"Apa aku memang tidak pernah terlihat di matamu?"

**.**

**.****.**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

Sejak pagi hingga malam ini, entah sudah berapa kali Itachi melemparkan pandangan khawatir kepada adik satu-satunya. Sebagai kakak tentu saja ia khawatir memperhatikan tatapan sang adik yang terlihat kosong, seperti sekarang.

"Apa kau tidak mau pergi keluar?"

"Dan membeku di luar sana? Tidak, terima kasih."

Balasan Sasuke tadi membuat Itachi sedikit menghela napas lega. Yah, setidaknya adiknya tetap bersikap 'normal' padanya.

Itachi kembali menatap layar televisi yang sedang menampilkan acara biografi Mozart, salah satu idola Sasuke.

Saat ini keduanya tengah berada di apartemen yang dimiliki keluarga Uchiha di kota New York. Kenapa mereka bisa 'terdampar' di sana? Mungkin pertanyaan itu lebih cocok ditujukan pada si Uchiha bungsu, karena Itachi ada di New York jelas untuk mengurus beberapa kerjasama yang berkaitan dengan _department store_-nya. Sedangkan Sasuke?

"Kudengar kau berencana mengikuti wisuda yang akan diadakan dua bulan lagi," Itachi kembali angkat bicara.

"Hn."

"Apa kau sudah kembali mengerjakan skripsimu?"

"Hn."

"Sudah selesai?"

"Hampir."

"Kalau belum selesai, kenapa kau malah mengikutiku ke sini?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dan melirik tajam kakaknya yang duduk tepat bersebelahan dengannya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau tinggal satu apartemen denganku, sebaiknya katakan sejak awal. Aku bisa menginap di hotel."

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud," Itachi menyahut cepat.

Lelaki berambut _raven _panjang itu menghela napas dan memijit pelipisnya pelan. Yang membuat Itachi khawatir pada sang adik bukan hanya karena tatapan kosongnya, tapi juga tingkat _mood_ Sasuke yang begitu rendah sejak mereka tiba di Amerika kemarin.

"Serius, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Itachi setelah mematikan televisi.

Biasanya Sasuke akan langsung melemparkan _death glare _kalau sampai ada orang yang mengganggu kegiatannya, apalagi kali ini ia sedang menonton biografi seorang kali ini Sasuke hanya diam sambil terus menatap layar televisi yang berubah gelap.

Apa yang terjadi padanya? Sasuke juga ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya. Yang ia tahu hanya kenyataan bahwa ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Naruto sejak meninggalkan pemuda itu kemarin.

Sementara Sasuke sibuk dengan kebingungannya, Itachi memperhatikan wajah sang adik dengan seksama. Lebam yang didapatkan adiknya dari perkelahian tempo hari sudah tidak begitu terlihat, tapi tetap belum bisa dikatakan hilang.

Sebenarnya Itachi sangat terkejut ketika sang ibu memberitahu kalau Sasuke berkelahi dengan orang-orang yang ingin menculiknya. Beruntung saat itu ayahnya sedang menginap di kediaman Uchiha Madara, kakeknya, sehingga Sasuke terbebas dari tuntutan menjelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi. Tapi sebenarnya Itachi juga ingin tahu, apa yang sudah terjadi. Oh, ralat. Yang lebih ingin diketahuinya adalah sejak kapan adiknya bisa berkelahi?

"Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta, Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"Aku tanya, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

Pertanyaan sang adik tampaknya membuat Itachi makin khawatir. Kenapa tiba-tiba topik pembicaraan mereka berbelok ke arah ini? Itachi menarik napas dan berusaha merilekskan tubuh di sofa yang tengah ia duduki bersama Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa? Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi menurut Tsunade, aku sedang jatuh cinta."

"_What?_"

"Aku yakin kau tidak tuli."

Itachi bukan hanya terkejut dengan kenyataan kalau Sasuke tidak yakin dengan perasaannya, tapi juga karena ucapan bahwa Tsunade berkata kalau adiknya itu sedang jatuh cinta. Sasuke membicarakan hal semacam ini pada Tsunade? Psikolognya sendiri? Yang benar saja!

Itachi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

'_Ah, jadi ini penyebab sikap aneh Sasuke selama seminggu terakhir,' _batinnya.

Itachi jelas merasakan keanehan sikap sang adik beberapa hari belakangan, dan sejak mereka tinggal bersama di rumah keluarga Uchiha, Itachi makin merasakan perubahan sang adik.

Sebenarnya bukan ia saja yang merasakan keanehan itu, Mikoto dan Fugaku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Berbeda dengan Itachi dan Fugaku yang cemas, Mikoto malah berbahagia dengan perubahan anak bungsunya. Ibu mana juga yang tidak bahagia ketika anaknya yang pendiam, dingin, ketus, dan kadang menjengkelkan berubah menjadi anak yang baik, penurut, tak sungkan untuk tersenyum, dan mau diajak bepergian?

Mikoto tampaknya menjadi satu-satunya orang di kediaman Uchiha yang mensyukuri perubahan 'Uchiha Sasuke' beberapa hari belakangan.

Itachi merubah posisi duduknya agar bisa menatap sang adik dengan lebih baik. Sasuke sendiri masih belum bergeser dan tetap menatap layar televisi.

"Aku tahu ini bukan urusanku, tapi aku penasaran," Itachi memperhatikan adiknya lebih seksama. "Siapa yang kau cintai? Seperti apa dia?"

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dari layar televisi ke arah balkon yang ada di sisi kanannya. Dengan sangat jelas iris _onyx_-nya bisa melihat bayangan Naruto yang sedang menatap langit dengan bagian depan tubuh bersandar di pagar balkon.

"Dia orang yang menyebalkan, berisik, tidak bisa diam, dan tidak peka."

Sasuke kini melihat 'Naruto' yang sedang menunjuk langit dengan mulut bergerak-gerak. Sepertinya Uzumaki itu sedang menghitung bintang.

"Dia lebih muda dariku, jadi sifatnya masih kekanakan. Tapi kadang dia bersikap lebih dewasa daripada orang-orang di sekelilingnya."

Sasuke kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke layar televisi, dan itu membuat bayangan sang Uzumaki di balkon lenyap perlahan.

Itachi sepertinya harus setuju dengan ucapan Tsunade kalau adiknya sedang jatuh cinta. Dari nada bicaranya saja orang sudah bisa tahu bagaimana perasaan adiknya ini, walaupun kata-kata yang diucapkan Sasuke tidak begitu menunjukkan perasaannya.

"Apa menurutmu tidak apa-apa kalau aku jatuh cinta pada orang seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan terarah pada sang kakak.

"Err, tentu saja," Itachi mengangguk sekali.

"Tidak apa-apa walaupun orang itu bukan Sakura?"

"Sudah kuduga, kau memang tidak tertarik kepada wanita itu! Pantas saja kau membatalkan pertunanganmu dengannya sebelum kita berangkat kemarin," ungkap Itachi. "Ah, ya, tentu tidak apa-apa. Aku yakin _kaasan _bisa mengerti," lanjutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa walaupun dia lebih muda dariku?"

"Justru lebih baik kalau orang itu lebih muda darimu."

"Tidak apa-apa walaupun dia tidak cantik?"

"Cantik itu relatif, Sasuke," Itachi mengerlingkan bola matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa walaupun dia tidak sekaya keluarga kita?"

"Apa kau pikir kebahagiaan bisa dibeli dengan uang?" Itachi mengerutkan dahi.

Keluarga Uchiha memang bisa dikategorikan keluarga kelas menengah ke atas, tapi Itachi yakin kedua orang tuanya tidak akan mempermasalahkan materi demi kebahagiaan anak-anak mereka.

Sasuke kembali menatap layar televisi. Ia menarik napas panjang dan menggeleng pelan, membuat Itachi makin mengerutkan dahi.

"Tapi aku tetap tidak boleh mencintainya," papar sang Uchiha bungsu tenang.

"Kenapa?"

Itachi yakin semua hal yang ditanyakan Sasuke tadi sudah ia jawab dengan baik dan benar. Lalu kenapa Sasuke tidak boleh mencintai sosok yang tidak ia ketahui itu?

"Sudah cukup aku jatuh cinta padanya. Aku tidak boleh mencintainya."

"Kenapa kau tidak boleh mencintainya?"

Sasuke menolehkan kepala dan kembali menatap iris _onyx_ yang serupa dengan miliknya. Itachi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terkejut ketika melihat sang adik menunjukkan senyum pahit.

"Karena aku akan mengecewakan banyak orang kalau hal itu terjadi."

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?"

Sang pemuda berambut _raven _sebahu menghela napas panjang. Senyum pahit masih terukir di bibirnya.

"Aku tidak mau membuang semua yang kumiliki demi orang itu. Dan yang terpenting, aku tidak mau dia terbuang karena perasaanku."

Sasuke meninggalkan sang kakak yang masih berusaha mencerna ucapannya. Sasuke tahu ia memang egois. Ia tidak mau kehilangan semua yang ia miliki sebagai seorang 'Uchiha Sasuke' demi perasaan yang dimilikinya terhadap Naruto.

Sasuke tidak berani mengambil konsekuensi kehilangan semua hal miliknya jika ia tertangkap basah mencintai Naruto. Masalah bukan terletak pada karakter Naruto, tapi pada jenis kelamin sosok berambut pirang itu. Kalau saja Naruto seorang perempuan, tentu tidak akan ada masalah. Sasuke yakin kedua orang tuanya tidak akan mempermasalahkan gadis mana yang ia cintai, lain cerita kalau mereka tahu _pemuda_ mana yang ia cintai.

'Aku akan melepaskan semua yang kumiliki untuk bisa bersamamu.'

Kini Sasuke hanya bisa mencibir kalimat yang sering muncul di film-film drama itu. Kalimat tadi memang terdengar sangat romantis dan tentu saja selalu berhasil melumerkan perasaan semua penonton, tapi kalimat itu tidak bisa diucapkan di kehidupan nyata. Kalimat itu terlalu klise untuk diaplikasikan.

Sejak lahir Sasuke terbiasa hidup dengan semua fasilitas yang diberikan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Ia tidak pernah sungkan untuk meminta sesuatu yang dalam sekejap bisa menjadi miliknya.

Sasuke terbiasa dengan hidupnya sebagai putra keluarga Uchiha, ia terbiasa bergaul dengan orang-orang dari kelas yang sama sepertinya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau ia 'dibuang' dari kalangan itu. Harga dirinya sebagai pemilik marga Uchiha tentu tidak akan bisa menerima.

Sasuke terbiasa hidup dikelilingi keluarga kecilnya, dan ia tidak mau membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika ia tidak lagi memiliki seorang ayah, ibu dan kakak. Ia tidak mau membayangkan bagaimana rasanya tinggal sendirian tanpa orang-orang terpenting di hidupnya.

Terlalu banyak konsekuensi yang harus ia tanggung jika orang-orang mengetahui ketidaknormalannya. Terlalu banyak masalah yang akan muncul jika publik tahu bahwa Uchiha Sasuke mencintai Uzumaki Naruto. Terlalu banyak tekanan yang akan mereka dapatkan jika Sasuke mementingkan perasaannya yang saat ini masih terkesan abstrak pada _kouhai_-nya. Dan yang jelas, terlalu banyak beban yang akan ia pikul ketika orang tuanya, terutama Uchiha Fugaku, mengetahui kenyataan bahwa putra bungsu mereka adalah seorang _gay_.

Untuk kali ini Sasuke membiarkan harga dirinya terinjak-injak karena ia mengakui bahwa ia termasuk ke dalam kategori seorang pengecut. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke termasuk ke dalam jajaran orang-orang pengecut karena lari dari perasaannya sendiri.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Naruto kembali meneguk kopi yang menemaninya menunggu fajar saat ini. Besok pagi pemuda itu memang ada kuliah, tapi ia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak akan masuk. Matanya sama sekali tidak mau terpejam, maka jadilah Uzumaki muda itu duduk di depan jendela apartemennya yang cukup besar dan menatap langit yang gelap.

Naruto menundukkan kepala dan menatap isi cangkir di genggamannya. Seulas senyum tipis terlihat di wajah karamel pemuda itu.

"Kenapa setiap hal yang ada di sekitarku selalu membuatku mengingatmu, eh, Teme?" tanyanya sembari kembali menatap langit.

Naruto menghembuskan napas panjang. Sebenarnya sejak Sasuke meninggalkannya kemarin, otaknya sama sekali tidak bisa digunakan dengan baik. Jangankan untuk berpikir, untuk mengingat jalan pulang saja tidak bisa. Dan itu menyebabkan Naruto tersesat saat pulang dari pub dini hari ini.

_''See? Berjalan lurus saja kau tidak bisa. Dengan keadaanmu yang seperti itu, apa yang kau harapkan saat ada di dalam kelas, huh? Bukannya kuliah, yang ada kau hanya akan menyusahkan orang di sekelilingmu, Dobe.''_

Naruto mendengus geli ketika mengingat ucapan sinis Sasuke saat pemuda itu menyeretnya ke Poliklinik untuk yang pertama kali.

Awalnya Naruto memang oh-amat-sangat-tidak-menyukai salah satu _senpai_-nya itu. Apalagi kalau bukan karena sikap dingin dan kata-kata datar plus tajam yang selalu Sasuke lontarkan? Tapi, semakin Naruto mengenal Sasuke, semakin pemuda itu sadar kalau memang seperti itulah Uchiha Sasuke, dan tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan dari hal itu.

_"Apa kau tidak pernah diajari tata krama, eh? Seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku sudah menolongmu, bukan malah mengataiku, idiot!"_

Kalimat sinis tadi terlontar di pertemuan mereka yang selanjutnya. Naruto ingat betul kalau Sasuke menarik tubuhnya keluar dari dalam _lift_, karena esok hari setelah kejadian itu, Naruto menyadari adanya beberapa luka goresan di lengan kirinya. Dan saat itu Sasuke menjadi lebih menyebalkan di mata sang Uzumaki.

"_Jadi kau ingin menjadikan hal ini sebagai rahasia kecil kita, Dobe?"_

Ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir sang Uchiha tadi sampai detik ini dipercaya Naruto sebagai hal yang 'mengikat' keduanya. Dan setelah diingat-ingat, kedekatan keduanya terjadi memang tepat setelah Sasuke mengucapkan pertanyaan itu.

"_Hal sederhana seperti tadi tidak mungkin berhasil, tapi kurasa ada hal lain yang memiliki tingkat kemungkinan keberhasilan yang lebih tinggi."_

Wajah Naruto sontak memerah ketika mengingat kejadian yang tentunya tidak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidup.

Wajahnya memerah karena di satu sisi Naruto merasa malu. Bagaimana ia tidak malu? Selama enam belas tahun Naruto menjalani hidup, ia belum pernah berciuman. Dan apa yang terjadi pada ciuman pertamanya? Ciuman pertamanya dijadikan _ajang percobaan_ Sasuke untuk mengetahui apakah mereka bisa kembali ke tubuh mereka atau tidak.

"Dasar Teme berengsek!"

Dan alasan kedua kenapa wajahnya memerah adalah karena sang Uzumaki kesal bukan main. Seenaknya saja Sasuke menciumnya tanpa meminta izin. Naruto kembali mengumpat dan menyumpahi Sasuke karena alasan ini.

"_Kau tahu... Aku yakin kalau aku pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya."_

Untuk kedua kalinya wajah Naruto memerah saat mengingat kejadian di ruang ganti pub. Dan untuk kedua kalinya juga si pemuda pirang mengumpat dan mengatai Sasuke.

Naruto saat itu memang sangat terkejut dengan sikap Sasuke, terlebih sebelumnya Sasuke pernah 'menyerang'nya tanpa aba-aba. Tapi kenyataan kalau kejadian 'romantis' itu diakhiri oleh ucapan konyol Sasuke yang sukses mendapatkan hadiah tengangan di tulang kering membuat Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"Itu yang akan selalu kau dapatkan kalau bermain-main denganku, Uchiha Teme Sasuke," ucapnya sebelum kembali meneguk isi cangkir.

"_Aku memang menyalahkanmu. Sejak kapan kau pergi tanpa pengawalan seperti tadi? Kau sudah membahayakan nyawamu, kau tahu? Kenapa kau tidak pernah sekalipun memikirkan keadaanku?"_

"Aku memang tidak pernah memikirkan keadaanmu, Sasuke," Naruto menarik napas panjang dan kembali menatap langit.

Ucapan Sasuke saat itu memang benar. Naruto memang tidak pernah memikirikan keadaan pemuda itu. Kalau Naruto memikirkannya, harusnya ia bisa membantu Sasuke membela diri ketika ia diserang oleh Itachi ketika di Kafetaria.

Kalau Naruto memikirkan Sasuke, seharusnya ia menolak paksaan Orochimaru untuk menandatangani berkas yang berujung dengan dimarahinya Sasuke oleh Madara karena cucunya itu seenaknya mengganti tanda tangan.

Naruto tidak mendapatkan masalah ketika ia kembali ke restoran dan pub setelah ia kembali ke tubuhnya sendiri. Ia malah mendapat pujian dari atasannya di restoran karena sempat membantu pihak restoran menyelesaikan administrasi-entah-apa beberapa hari yang lalu. Di pub juga Naruto tidak mendapat komplain. Ia malah makin sering melirik tim _security _dan memberikan isyarat _mayday _karena ada beberapa pengunjung yang terlihat sangat tertarik padanya.

Sasuke sepertinya berhasil menjalankan pekerjaan Naruto dengan baik, lalu apa yang Naruto lakukan di pekerjaan Sasuke? Ia malah menandatangani suatu berkas yang berujung pada kontrak untuk membuat sebuah _single_. Masalah tidak berhenti di situ. Sehari setelah Naruto dipaksa Orochimaru menandatangani berkas, ia dipanggil untuk menemui Madara dan mendapatkan omelan panjang karena sudah mengganti tanda tangan. Naruto tidak pernah tahu kalau tanda tangan seseorang bisa menimbulkan masalah yang sedemikian parah.

Dan kalau Naruto memikirkan Sasuke, seharusnya ia tidak keberatan diikuti _bodyguard_ kemana-mana. Mereka selalu berada di sekeliling Sasuke bukan tanpa alasan 'kan?

Sebenarnya di malam setelah kejadian, Naruto benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Sasuke. Bukan hanya karena sudah membuat wajahnya lebam dan membuat Uchiha Mikoto khawatir, tapi juga karena ternyata ia benar-benar sudah membahayakan nyawanya sendiri. Naruto tidak mau membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau saja saat itu Shikamaru tidak mengikutinya. Dan kalau saja ia kalah ketika berkelahi dengan lelaki-lelaki itu...

Naruto menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Ia tidak mau membayangkan hal yang lebih buruk lagi.

_"Karena semuanya sudah selesai, aku anggap ini adalah pertemuan kita yang terakhir."_

Kali ini Naruto menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam ketika mengingat ucapan Sasuke sebelum pemuda itu meninggalkannya kemarin.

"Meninggalkanku? Kenapa terdengar seperti aku dicampakkan olehnya?" gumam Naruto yang kembali menegakkan wajah. "Tapi dia memang mencampakkanku kok," lanjutnya sembari mengangguk, membenarkan ucapannya sendiri.

Kalau dilihat dari karakter Sasuke yang tegas, lugas dan terang-terangan, Naruto yakin kalau Sasuke benar-benar tidak akan menemuinya lagi. Lalu, jika mengingat semua hal yang sudah terjadi, rasanya jawaban yang sama akan tetap muncul. Dan kalau mengingat ucapan Kakashi tentang 'pesawat', Naruto makin tidak berani berharap bahwa ia akan bertemu pemuda dingin itu lagi.

"Padahal aku sudah menenangkan dan meyakinkan diriku sendiri kalau tidak apa-apa jika aku tertarik padamu, Teme. Dasar payah."

Ya, dibalik sikap ceria dan tenang yang selalu ditunjukkannya selama ini, sebenarnya Naruto merasa luar biasa bingung ketika ia menyadari kenyataan bahwa dirinya tertarik pada _senpai_-nya yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Naruto bahkan sempat mengira dirinya gila karena kenyataan yang baru disadarinya beberapa hari ini.

Walaupun Naruto masih berusia enam belas tahun dan belum bisa dikatakan dewasa menurut hukum, pemuda pirang itu tentu tahu perasaan 'tertarik' macam apa yang ia miliki terhadap Sasuke. Dan perasaan itu membuatnya bingung. Naruto bahkan sempat mempertanyaan kewarasannya.

Jangan anggap sang Uzumaki berlebihan. Kalau kau mendapati kenyataan bahwa kau _tertarik_ pada seseorang yang jelas-jelas ber-_gender_ sama sepertimu, apa kau tidak akan merasa ragu dengan tingkat kewarasan yang kau miliki?

Sejujurnya Naruto sendiri merasa aneh dengan kenyataan yang mau tidak mau harus ia hadapi. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda 'sehat' sepertinya bisa mengalami orientasi menyimpang? Di lingkungannya tidak ada yang demikian. Naruto juga yakin kalau semua teman-temannya 'normal'; Kiba sedang dalam pendekatan dengan Ino, Sora sedang berusaha mendekati Shion, Lee yang sedang dekat dengan Tenten, dan beberapa temannya yang lain sudah memiliki pasangan—yang tentu saja berlawanan jenis.

Lalu kenapa dengan dirinya? Kenapa ia malah _tertarik_ pada... Sasuke?

"Apa Tuhan mengutukku lagi?"

Naruto tahu benar kalau Tuhan tidak pernah mengutuk makhluk-Nya. Dan Naruto yakin seratus persen kalau perasaan semacam ini bukanlah suatu kutukan. Entah apa namanya, tapi yang jelas, perasaan semacam ini tidak diklasifikasikan sebagai 'kutukan'.

"Tapi, semuanya sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi 'kan? Aku harus tetap melanjutkan hidupku. Mungkin aku hanya tertarik padanya karena kami sangat dekat akhir-akhir ini. Ya, mungkin karena itu."

Naruto bangun untuk menutup tirai jendela dan melangkah menuju tempat tidur, setelah sebelumnya meletakkan cangkir kopinya di tempat cuci.

Naruto bisa saja beranggapan kalau ia tertarik pada Sasuke karena pertemuan mereka yang kelewat unik, atau karena hubungan mereka yang tidak biasa, atau karena mereka mengalami hal gila berupa pertukaran jiwa. Tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkan pemikiran sang Uzumaki, tapi tidak ada yang bisa mengetahui juga apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya di antara Uchiha dan Uzumaki muda itu 'kan?

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**Author Notes: **_Entah kenapa saya ingin membuat bagian ini; tentang apa yang ada di kepala si dua tokoh utama. Semoga bagian ini bisa memperjelas bagaimana perasaan dan apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke dan Naruto. Ah, ya, jangan lupa untuk ikut memeriahkan SasuNaru Day tanggal 10 nanti yaa~

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply:**_

**.**

**.**

**Meg chan: **Astaga, saya bikin anak orang nangis! XP Hee? Apa hubungan SasuNaru Day sama cepet _update_? -'

**suki teme: **Terima kasih~ ^^ Jangan meminta saya untuk cepat meng-_update_, karena tidak akan saya dengar, kekekeke~

**kanao: **Akan saya usahakan untuk terus meng-_update~_ ^^

**sasunaru4ever:**Iya, Sasu pasti balik lagi kok ^^


	14. Chapter 14

**A Little Secret**

_Disclaimer_ : _I own the story. Others? Not mine. _Secret Garden © SBS. Leave Out All The Rest © Linkin Park

_**Warning**_ : AU. _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**.**

**.**

Gaara tampaknya tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatian dari sosok Neji yang sedang memainkan gitar akustik di sampingnya. Pemuda itu tidak tahu kapan semuanya bermula, tapi yang jelas saat ini ia mengakui kalau ia tidak bisa lagi menolak pesona sang Hyuuga.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu? Kau kagum padaku?" tanya Neji yang langsung dibalas dengan kerlingan bosan sang Sabaku.

Neji hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapi respon yang diberikan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya. Setelah dua bulan lebih mereka bekerja sama, sekarang Neji sudah sangat terbiasa dengan sikap si pemuda berambut merah.

"Kau tahu? Kalau kau terus memperhatikanku seperti itu, kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku nanti," tuturnya sembari mengacak rambut Gaara.

Gaara menyingkirkan tangan Neji dari kepalanya, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan melemparkan _death glare_ yang entah sejak kapan sudah tidak mempan untuk menghadapi si pemuda berambut coklat.

Kegiatan mereka sontak terganggu dengan kedatangan Hanabi dengan sebuah laptop yang terbuka di pelukannya.

"Kalian harus segera meluruskan semua ini!" serunya.

Baik Neji ataupun Gaara langsung menatap laptop milik Hanabi dan melihat apa yang harus mereka luruskan.

_'Sudah kuduga kalau Neji adalah seorang _gay._'_

_ 'Pantas saja dia tidak pernah benar-benar dekat dengan seorang gadis, ternyata dia 'seperti itu'.'_

_ 'WTH? Aku tidak menyangka kalau Neji menyukai sesama lelaki.'_

_ 'Menjijikkan! Bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan hal seperti itu di tempat umum?'_

Neji merasakan napasnya tercekat di tenggorokkan setelah membaca sebuah artikel yang disertai banyak foto momen kebersamaannya dengan Gaara. Foto-foto saat Neji mengejar Gaara, saat Neji masuk ke apartemen rekannya itu, saat Neji menarik lengan baju Gaara di Shibuya, hingga saat Gaara membuat 'pengakuan jati diri', semuanya ada di halaman _web_ yang sedang ditampilkan layar laptop.

Gaara sendiri tidak kalah terkejutnya dengan Neji, apalagi ketika membaca nama penulis artikel yang sama sekali tidak asing baginya.

"Beritahu aku, apa kalian benar-benar bersama?" tanya Hanabi penuh penekanan.

"Kau pikir aku sudah gila?" Neji balik bertanya dengan nada kesal. Siapa juga yang tidak kesal dengan keadaan seperti ini?

"Kalau kalian tidak bersama, bagaimana mungkin Hidan mendapatkan semua foto ini? Jangan mencoba membohongiku, Neji," Hanabi menatap artisnya tajam.

"Aku belum berniat menghancurkan karirku, Hanabi. Aku tidak segila yang kau pikirkan!"

Gaara mencengkram buku partitur di tangannya erat. Sejak awal ia sudah menduga kalau cepat atau lambat ucapan semacam itu pasti keluar dari bibir Neji, tapi ia tidak pernah menduga kalau rasanya ternyata jauh lebih sakit dari yang ia bayangkan.

"Kau tidak punya waktu. Temui _staff_ yang sudah menunggumu di ruang _meeting_ sekarang. Aku akan mengatur jadwal konfrensi pers untuk meluruskan semuanya. Gaara, hindari wartawan sebisamu. Untuk sekarang, aku melarangmu keluar dari gedung ini."

Gaara memperhatikan sosok Hanabi yang berjalan tergesa keluar dari ruangan studio. Pandangan mata beriris emerald itu kemudian beralih pada sosok yang melangkah di belakang sang _manager_ sembari meremas rambut.

Semua orang tahu kalau skandal adalah bagian dari dunia entertaimen. Skandal bisa menaikkan popularitas seorang artis, namun bisa juga membuat artis itu jatuh dari singgasananya. Dan skandal yang sedang menerpa Neji termasuk ke dalam jenis skandal yang kedua.

"Jangan keluar dari gedung ini? Apa mereka mau memperlakukanku seperti orang bodoh?" gumam Gaara sebelum bangun dan melangkah meninggalkan ruangan.

Beberapa skandal memang bisa dimanfaatkan untuk mendongkrak pamor, tapi beberapa skandal patut dihindari karena dapat merusak _image_ dan menghancurkan karir. Dan, lagi, skandal yang sedang dialami Gaara dan Neji termasuk di dalam kategori yang kedua.

Hubungan sesama jenis sudah jelas menjadi hal yang tidak pantas di mata semua orang, termasuk di mata penduduk negara ini. Tidak heran kalau orang-orang dengan 'penyimpangan' semacam itu lebih memilih untuk bersembunyi karena mereka tidak mungkin bisa melawan tatapan-tatapan jijik yang mengarah pada mereka.

Lalu apa yang terjadi jika seorang selebriti 'dihadiahi' skandal semacam ini? Tentu semua orang sudah bisa menjawab kalau karir selebriti itu akan hancur dan tidak akan kembali seperti sedia kala jika selebriti itu tidak bisa mementahkan skandal tadi.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Gaara masih berdiri di posisinya dalam diam, sementara lelaki yang sedang duduk santai di depannya tampak menyeringai. Kalau saja Gaara tidak memiliki kontrol emosi yang bagus, tentu saat ini ia sudah menghujani sosok di hadapannya dengan puluhan atau bahkan ratusan bogem mentah.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari, Sabaku-_san_?"

Entah kapan terakhir kali Gaara mendengar dirinya dipanggil dengan marga yang kini tak pernah digunakannya lagi. Ya, sejak keluar dari rumah ia memang sudah memutuskan untuk tidak memakai marga keluarganya lagi. Bukan karena ia tidak ingin, tapi lebih karena ia tidak bisa.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bodoh, Hidan. Artikelmu itu yang membuatku mau menjejakkan kaki di kantormu ini," jawab Gaara tenang.

"Oh, benarkah? Aku sangat tersanjung kalau begitu," ucap Hidan disertai tawa.

Hidan, lelaki berambut keperakan, adalah seorang wartawan. Ah, tidak. Daripada disebut wartawan, lelaki berusia dua puluh delapan tahun itu lebih cocok disebut sebagai _paparazzi._ Ya, lelaki inilah yang sudah menulis artikel dan membuat skandal Neji dengan Gaara.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan? Kupikir urusanmu dengan anggota keluarga Sabaku sudah selesai."

Hidan berdecak tiga kali sembari menggelengkan kepala. Ia menyandarkan diri ke puinggung kursi dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Jujur saja, awalnya aku tidak sadar kalau orang yang dikejar-kejar Hyuuga muda itu adalah kau. Tapi setelah tahu kalau itu kau, aku malah semakin tertarik membuat berita tentang kalian."

"Benarkah? Kurasa yang membuatmu tertarik bukanlah berita tentang kami, melainkan banyaknya uang yang bisa kau dapat dari sampah yang kau buat."

Hidan kembali tertawa dan menatap pemuda yang berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Sebelum ini juga sebenarnya ia sudah pernah bertemu Gaara, karena seperti yang diucapkan pemuda berambut merah itu, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia berurusan dengan anggota keluarga Sabaku.

"Seharusnya kau dan rekanmu berterimakasih padaku. Dengan munculnya berita ini, kalian akan makin sering dibicarakan orang."

Gaara mendengus sinis. Sebodoh apa ia sampai mau berterimakasih untuk skandal yang sudah dihembuskan lelaki itu?

"Daripada kau membuang waktumu di sini, bukankah lebih baik kau menemani rekan duetmu melakukan konfrensi pers, Gaara? Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat kelanjutan 'drama' kalian, terlebih dengan 'perbedaan'mu itu," Hidan menyeringai.

Suara pintu ruangan yang dibuka paksa membuat Gaara mengurungkan niat untuk menerjang Hidan dan mencekik lelaki itu sampai mati.

"Gaara?"

Seringai licik makin tampak di wajah Hidan ketika melihat sosok yang baru saja muncul dari balik pintu. Ia bertepuk tangan tiga kali dan memutar kursinya agar bisa menatap 'bahan skandal'nya secara langsung.

"_Well, well, well…_Kalian memang pasangan yang serasi. Sepertinya aku harus menambahkan info di artikelku kalau kalian juga ternyata memiliki ikatan batin," ucapnya.

Langkah Neji yang menghentak sukses terhenti karena Gaara kini berdiri di depannya dan menghalangi jalan. Neji menatap iris emerald itu dengan tajam, sementara Gaara membalas dengan tatapan tenang.

"Kita pergi."

Hanya kalimat singkat itu yang diucapkan Gaara sebelum memaksa Neji membalikkan tubuh dan mendorong rekan duetnya itu keluar dari ruangan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sabar melihat perkembangan berita ini. Pasti akan sangat seru," ucap Hidan dengan tatapan tajam dan seringaiannya.

Gaara melemparkan pandangan keluar jendela. Kini pemuda itu tengah berada di dalam mobil yang dikendarai Neji. Beruntung mereka bisa kabur sebelum para wartawan membanjiri kantor Hidan, sehingga mereka terselamatkan dari hujan pertanyaan.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sana?" Akhirnya Neji memecah keheningan.

"Karena aku ingin menemuinya tentu saja," jawab Gaara sekenanya. Neji melirik rekannya.

"Darimana kau tahu kantor Hidan?"

Sebenarnya ketika Neji menyadari kalau Gaara 'menghilang', ia mengira kalau pemuda itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen dan menunggu pemberitaan reda. Dan setelah menghubungi beberapa rekannya yang pernah 'berurusan' dengan Hidan, Neji memutuskan untuk datang dan menemui lelaki itu. Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu tidak pernah menyangka kalau sosok yang pertama dilihatnya di dalam ruang kerja tadi adalah Gaara.

"Aku tahu kau mendengar pertanyaanku, Gaara," tuntut Neji.

Gaara menghela napas. Setelah ini ia yakin akan ada lebih banyak pertanyaan yang diajukan _partner_-nya. Gaara melemparkan pandangan lurus ke jalan.

"Aku mengenal lelaki itu."

Tubuh Neji dan Gaara tersentak bersamaan ketika mobil yang mereka tumpangi dengan kecepatan sedang dipaksa untuk berhenti mendadak. Gaara meletakkan sebelah tangannya di depan dada, ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas betapa cepat jantungnya berdetak di dalam sana.

"Kalau kau mau mati, jangan sertakan aku, bodoh!" seru Gaara kesal, tak lupa disertai dengan tatapan super tajam yang mengarah lurus pada sosok pemuda di sampingnya.

Neji sendiri kini tengah berusaha menenangkan diri setelah kejadian mengerikan tadi. Akibat sangat terkejut setelah mendengar jawaban Gaara, kakinya refleks berpindah dari menginjak pedal gas menjadi menginjak pedal rem.

Setelah merasa sedikit tenang, Neji menepikan mobilnya. Untung jalanan sedang sepi sehingga kejadian tadi tidak menyebabkan kecelakaan lalu lintas.

"Kau tadi bilang apa? Kau mengenal lelaki itu?" Neji kembali ke pembicaraannya yang terputus tadi.

Gaara menghela napas dan mengangguk. Neji makin memperhatikan rekannya yang sudah kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

"Sejak kapan kau mengenalnya? Ah, tidak. Kenapa kau bisa mengenal orang itu?"

_See? _Benar 'kan perkiraan Gaara tadi? Saat ini Neji mulai memberondongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang malas ia jawab.

"Aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk memberitahumu urusan pribadiku. Selama itu tidak berkaitan denganmu, aku tidak mau membicarakannya."

Walaupun samar, Neji bisa melihat kemarahan yang tersirat di wajah Gaara. Neji mengangguk pelan dan kembali menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Aku mengerti," ucapnya sebelum kembali melajukan kendaraan.

Sepanjang sisa perjalanan tampaknya tidak ada yang berniat untuk kembali membuka mulut. Namun ketika mobil memasuki _basement_ sebuah gedung, Gaara menatap rekannya tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?"

Neji memarkirkan mobilnya dengan hati-hati dan mematikan mesin. Ia melepas sabuk pengaman yang melilit tubuhnya.

"Kurasa kita harus menginap di sini malam ini. Aku yakin seratus persen kalau halaman apartemen kita pasti dibanjiri wartawan-wartawan itu. Ayo."

Gaara hanya bisa menghela napas dan mengikuti Neji keluar dari mobil dan memasuki gedung yang belum pernah dijejakkinya. Beberapa orang yang mereka temui di koridor menyapa Neji, dan Neji hanya membalasnya dengan anggukkan dan senyum kecil.

Neji menghentikan langkah di sebuah ruangan dan membuka pintunya perlahan. Pemuda itu meraba dinding di dekat pintu dan menekan saklar lampu.

"Kita akan bermalam di sini? Di studio?" tanya Gaara tidak percaya.

"Yep," Neji melepaskan mantel yang dipakainya dan melemparkannya begitu saja ke atas sofa.

Gaara memperhatikan seisi ruangan dalam diam. Sebenarnya dulu ia mempunyai keinginan bermalam di studio seperti ini untuk memainkan semua alat musik yang dapat ia mainkan sepuasnya.

"Kau mau langsung tidur? Berhubung hanya ada satu sofa, aku akan tidur di lantai," papar Neji yang sudah mengambil dua bantal sofa dan menumpuknya di atas karpet.

Gaara menggeleng sekilas. Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul empat sore, dan tentu Gaara tidak akan beristirahat sekarang. Ia memang lelah, terlebih setelah bertatap muka dengan lelaki yang tidak ia sukai tadi. Tapi, daripada beristirahat, Gaara memiliki cara lain untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Perlahan pemuda beriris hijau itu masuk ke dalam studio dan melangkah pelan mendekati sebuah bass yang ada di samping sebuah gitar.

"Neji, apa aku boleh memainkan alat musik yang ada di sini?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari benda bersenar tebal itu.

Neji merebahkan diri dan menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya dengan mantelnya tadi. Ia mencoba menyamankan diri.

"Tentu. Aku sudah minta izin menggunakan ruangan ini semalaman untuk kita, jadi terserah kita mau melakukan apa di sini. Lagipula ruangan ini kedap suara, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Gaara langsung menoleh ke arah Neji ketika kata 'kita' meluncur dari mulut _partner_-nya. Terlebih kata itu terdapat dalam kalimat 'terserah kita mau melakukan apa' dan ditambahkan kalimat 'ruangan kedap suara'.

"Gaara? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" Neji membalikkan tubuh. Kini ia tidur dengan posisi tengkurap dan kepala sedikit menengadah untuk menatap wajah Gaara.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Gaara segera membuang pandangan dan menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. _For the God sake! _Apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya?

Neji hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban Gaara dan menatap pemuda yang sekarang sedang duduk di lantai dengan bass di pangkuannya. Iris lavendernya tampak berbinar ketika mendengar hasil petikan senar bass.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa bermain bass," ucap Neji kagum.

"Aku pernah belajar memainkannya dulu."

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku?"

"Untuk apa? Aku bukan orang yang suka pamer."

Neji mengerlingkan mata mendengar ucapan Gaara yang sudah berhenti memainkan bass di tangannya.

"Alat musik apa lagi yang bisa kau mainkan? Ah, kau bisa bermain drum?" tanya Neji kemudian.

"Drum?" Gaara menatap set drum yang ada tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. "Aku tidak yakin."

"Tidak yakin?" dahi Neji terlihat sedikit berkerut.

"Aku pernah belajar memainkannya, tapi itu sudah setahun yang lalu—atau mungkin lebih lama dari itu," ungkap Gaara.

"Ayo mainkan! Kalau hasilnya buruk pun hanya aku yang mendengar, jadi tidak ada masalah 'kan?" paksa Neji.

Gaara meletakkan bass ke tempatnya semula dan melangkah mendekati drum. Ia duduk dan menggenggam stik dengan hati-hati.

"Kalau pernainanku buruk, kau cukup menutup telingamu rapat-rapat," ucapnya sembari menunjuk Neji dengan stik di tangan kirinya. Neji mengacungkan ibu jarinya dan mengangguk paham. Kedua tangannya kini sudah ia persiapkan di samping telinga.

"Semoga tidak terlalu memalukan," bisik Gaara sebelum mulai menggebuk alat musiknya. Beberapa menit kemudian ruangan itu sudah dipenuhi suara drum.

"Wow! Walaupun kaku, tapi tadi itu tidak buruk, Gaara!" puji Neji.

"Tidak buruk? Kurasa tadi itu mengerikan," sahut Gaara tidak puas. Dalam hati ia bertekad untuk kembali menekuni alat musik di hadapannya ini.

"Apa selanjutnya? Kau bisa bermain gitar?" tanya Neji yang entah kenapa terdengar sangat antusias.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bermain bass tanpa bisa bermain gitar? Di mataku mereka adalah alat musik yang berkaitan, kau tahu?"

Gaara kembali mendekati bass yang tadi dimainkannya dan meraih gitar yang diletakkan tepat di samping bass. Pemuda itu kembali duduk dengan tenang.

"Tunggu dulu!" seru Neji yang tentu saja membuat Gaara tidak jadi memetik senar.

"Apa lagi?" tanyanya sebal. Ia tidak suka kalau ada yang mengganggunya bermain alat musik.

"Tidak akan seru kalau kau hanya memainkan gitarnya saja," ucap Neji yang sekarang sudah ada di posisi duduk.

"Lalu?" Gaara menatap Neji tidak mengerti. Neji tersenyum tipis.

"Nyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku."

Gaara membulatkan mata. Menyanyikan sebuah lagu? Untuk Neji?

"Ayolah, aku belum pernah memintamu bernyanyi untukku 'kan?"

"Kau memang belum pernah memintanya, tapi kau sudah memintaku untuk bernyanyi denganmu, ingat?" Gaara membalikkan.

"Sekali ini saja, Gaara, nyanyikan satu lagu untukku."

Gaara menatap gitar di tangannya. Lagu apa yang akan dinyanyikannya untuk Neji? Ia tidak tahu lagu yang mungkin disukai rekannya itu.

"Kalau kau bingung, kau bisa menyanyikan salah satu laguku," cetus Neji, membuat Gaara melemparkan tatapan tajam.

"Menyanyikan lagumu? Yang benar saja. Kau pikir tidak ada lagu lain di luar sana apa, sehingga aku harus menyanyikan lagumu?" tanyanya sinis. Neji terkekeh pelan.

"Kalau di luar sana memang banyak lagu, maka nyanyikan satu untukku."

Gaara kembali fokus pada gitarnya dan menarik napas panjang.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kau menyukai lagu ini atau tidak, tapi yang jelas aku menyukainya," ucap Gaara sebelum mulai memetik senar.

.

.

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me_

_When you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest…_

_Leave out all the rest_

_._

_._

_Forgetting all the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pr__etending someone else can come_

_And save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are…_

_I can't be who you are…_

_._

_._

Neji tidak yakin apakah saat ini ia sedang berhalusinasi atau tidak, tapi yang jelas Gaara terlihat sangat berbeda ketika memainkan alat musik sembari bernyanyi seperti tadi. Neji mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan meletakkannya di depan dada.

Ada apa dengan jantungnya? Kenapa berpacu dengan sangat cepat?

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**Author Notes: **_Mari kita kesampingkan kegalauan Sasuke dan Naruto mulai dari _chapter _ini sampai beberapa _chapter _ke depan. Saya akan mulai fokus pada NejiGaa sekarang~

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply:**_

**.**

**.**

**Kirara: **Sudah di lanjut~ Saya belum bisa memastikan ini _fic _bakal kelar di _chapter _berapa. Perkiraan saya selalu meleset soalnya *_sigh_*

**Meg chan: **Sudah di-_update_~ ^^

**sasunaru4ever: **Kayaknya banyak yang berminat menculik karakter _fic _ini ya, hahaha XD Sudah dilanjut~

**crimson-nightfall: **Hal klise adalah bagian dari sebuah cerita, tenang saja :D Shika? Hmm... Akan saya pertimbangkan, tapi saya tidak mau janji juga, kekeke... _Ne, _sampai jumpa di _chapter _berikutnya~ ^^

**Misye****l: **Bagus? Terima kasih ^^ _You're welcome, and yes, I'll continue~_

**mika: **_Poor _Sasuke _and_ Naruto... Sudah di-_update_ ^^

**suki teme: **Kebetulan sedang ada waktu dan selesai mengetiknya cepat, jadi bisa langsung di-_update_~ Terima kasih sudah menunggu ^^


	15. Chapter 15

**A Little Secret**

_Disclaimer_ : _I own the story. Others? Not mine. _Secret Garden © SBS

_**Warning**_ : AU. _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**.**

**.**

Gaara menggeliat pelan. Dingin yang semalam melingkupinya sudah tidak begitu terasa, dan dengan itu pemuda ini bisa menebak kalau hari sudah pagi.

Gaara mengerutkan dahi ketika merasakan 'punggung sofa' yang ada di depannya bergerak-gerak. Apa ia sedang bermimpi? Kenapa punggung sofanya terasa seperti itu?

Tunggu. Ternyata selain bergerak pelan, 'punggung sofa' itu juga berdetak halus.

Huh? Berdetak?

Tak perlu berpikir dua kali bagi Gaara untuk membuka matanya saat itu juga.

Gaara sedikit menengadahkan kepala. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat wajah tenang Neji yang sama sekali tidak terusik. Kini Gaara sedikit menundukkan kepala, dan wajahnya langsung menghangat ketika menyadari kalau sebelah tagannnya berada di dada sang Hyuuga, sementara sebelahnya lagi melingkar di pinggang pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu.

Gaara refleks menarik kedua tangannya dan memundurkan tubuh, namun tindakannya tertahan oleh 'sesuatu' yang melingkar di bahunya dari belakang. Dan Gaara langsung menyadari kalau semalaman tadi ia tidur dengan kepala beralaskan lengan Neji.

"N-Neji... Bangun, ini sudah pagi," Gaara berusaha menormalkan suaranya yang sedikit bergetar. Sedikit? Yang benar saja. Gaara yakin kalau ia akan bicara terpatah-patah jika mengucapkan kalimat yang lebih panjang.

Neji merespon dengan menggeliat pelan. Dan bukannya memenuhi permintaan Gaara untuk bangun, lelaki itu malah mempererat pelukannya di bahu sang _partner_.

"O-oi, Neji. Cepat bangun," ucap Gaara lagi, kali ini sembari meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan dada Neji untuk menahan agar tubuh keduanya tidak menempel sempurna.

"Ini masih terlalu pagi, Gaara. Tidurlah lagi," gumam Neji yang tampaknya tidak memiliki keinginan untuk membuka mata. Gaara menggelengkan kepala.

"Terserah kalau kau tidak mau bangun, tapi yang jelas aku ingin kembali ke apartemenku sekarang," ucapnya sembari berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Neji.

Dengan enggan Neji melonggarkan pelukannya dan membiarkan rekan duetnya bangun. Pemuda beriris lavender itu sendiri berusaha duduk dengan bersandar di kaki sofa.

"Kenapa aku bisa tidur di bawah denganmu?" tanya Gaara hati-hati sembari memakai mantel yang semalam ia sampirkan di punggung sofa. Neji menguap pelan dan berusaha merapikan rambutnya yang cukup kacau.

"Semalam aku kira ada orang yang melemparkan karung beras padaku, tapi ternyata itu kau yang terjatuh dari sofa dan menimpaku," paparnya.

Jatuh dari sofa dan menimpa Neji? Gaara menghela napas panjang dan berusaha meredakan rasa malu.

"Sofanya terlalu sempit, mungkin karena itu aku terjatuh dan menimpamu. Maafkan aku," tuturnya sembari membungkukkan tubuh.

Neji hanya mengibaskan sebelah tangan, memberi isyarat kalau Gaara tidak perlu meminta maaf.

"Kau benar-benar mau kembali ke apartemenmu?" tanya Neji ketika melihat Gaara mengambil sepatu yang diletakkan di samping pintu.

"Tentu," Gaara mengangguk. "Aku harus membersihkan dan merapikan diri," lanjutnya.

Neji kembali menguap dan menggapai mantelnya yang semalam ia gunakan sebagai selimut. Lelaki itu ikut duduk di samping Gaara dan memakai sepatunya.

"Apartemenmu belum aman, Gaara, jadi sebaiknya kau ikut denganku," ungkap Neji.

"Ikut denganmu?"

"Yep."

Neji bangun dan menepuk-nepuk celana jeans-nya beberapa kali. Ia membuka kunci dan menarik kenop pintu.

"Kita belum bisa kembali ke apartemen saat ini. Menyebalkan memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya."

Neji menghentikan langkah dan mencegat salah satu _staff management_ untuk menanyakan keadaan di luar gedung. Ya, tadi malam keduanya menginap di salah satu studio yang dimiliki gedung _management _dimana sang Hyuuga bernaung.

"Keadaan aman. Sepertinya wartawan-wartawan itu tidak berpikir kalau kita menginap di sini," ucap Neji yang sudah memasuki _lift_ dan menekan tombol dengan huruf B.

Gaara hanya diam dan terus mengikuti langkah Neji di area _basement_ hingga keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil dan melaju meninggalkan gedung.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Gaara ketika melihat daerah sekeliling yang tidak ia kenali. Sepertinya mereka sudah memasuki wilayah pinggiran kota.

"Karena kita tidak mungkin kembali ke apartemen selama beberapa waktu dan kita juga tidak bisa menginap di kantor _management_ lagi, kurasa akan lebih baik kalau kita menginap di rumah Hanabi."

"Rumah?" Gaara mengerutkan dahi.

"Ya, rumah. Hanabi adalah sepupuku, dan keluarganya memiliki sebuah rumah di pinggiran kota. Kita bisa menumpang dan tinggal bersama di sana sembari menunggu keadaan mereda," papar Neji yang kini membelokkan kemudi.

"Baiklah."

Gaara tidak tahu apakah ini ide yang baik atau malah buruk. Di satu sisi ia setuju dengan ucapan Neji kalau keduanya membutuhkan tempat yang aman untuk 'mengungsi', tapi di sisi lain ia sedikit khawatir dengan ide 'tinggal bersama' ini.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

"_Niichan~_"

Gaara mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat seorang gadis mungil kira-kira berusia empat tahun berlari pelan dari beranda rumah dan langsung memeluk kaki Neji yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Hei, gadis kecil. Kenapa kau sendirian? Mana _chichi_?" tanya Neji setelah sebelumnya menyetarakan tinggi dengan gadis di depannya.

"_Chichi_ di dalam. _Niichan_ kenapa balu pulang?" Gadis itu balik bertanya dengan tatapan polos.

"_Niisan _banyak pekerjaan, _gomen ne_," Neji mengelus rambut gelap si anak dan menggendongnya dengan hati-hati. "Ayo, akan kukenalkan kau pada pamanku."

Gaara menatap rumah sederhana dengan halaman yang cukup luas di depannya sembari menghela napas. Pemuda beriris emerald ini sama sekali tidak tahu kalau ternyata ia tidak hanya akan 'tinggal bersama' dengan Neji, melainkan juga dengan anggota keluarga Hyuuga yang lain.

"Kenapa kau masih berdiri di sana?" tegur Neji yang langsung membuat Gaara melangkahkan kaki.

"_Tadaima_," seru Neji ketika kakinya menginjak lantai kayu rumah yang sudah beberapa bulan ini ditinggalkannya.

"Ungg, _chichi_~"

Neji membungkukkan tubuh dan membiarkan Hinata, gadis kecil yang tadi menyambutnya di depan rumah, turun dari gendongannya. Gadis itu kini memeluk kaki seorang lelaki yang sedang membawa secangkir teh.

"Oh, kau pulang, Neji? Kenapa tidak memberitahu dulu?" tanya Hyuuga Hiashi, ayah Hinata.

"Aku tidak sempat, _tousan_. Ah, kenalkan, ini—"

"Rekan duetmu. Aku sudah tahu," potong Hiashi sembari mengulurkan sebelah tangannya.

Gaara menatap lelaki di hadapannya dengan seksama. Pemuda berambut merah itu menarik napas pelan dan menyambut uluran tangan lelaki di hadapannya sebelum kemudian menjabatnya sekali.

"Kalian berdua heboh diberitakan televisi sejak kemarin."

"Ah, itu... Ya," Neji menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, kau harus menjaga tingkat keakrabanmu dengan seseorang, Neji. Kasihan Gaara, dia sepertinya menderita karena digosipkan berpacaran denganmu," ucap Hiashi santai.

"Aku memang selalu menderita sejak bertemu dengannya, paman," cetus Gaara.

"Benarkah? Neji, seharusnya kau bersikap baik pada rekan kerjamu."

"Eh? Kenapa kaliam jadi memojokkanku begini?" tanya Neji tidak terima.

"Aku tidak memojokkanmu. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," Gaara angkat bahu. Hiashi tertawa pelan mendengar balasan si pemuda berambut merah.

"_Niichan~_"

Gaara menundukkan kepala dan langsung bersimpuh di depan Hinata yang tadi menarik-narik celananya.

"Ada apa, adik kecil?"

"_Niichan_ belum membelitahu nama _niichan_. Namaku Hinata," ucap Hinata sembari mengulurkan tangan mungilnya.

Gaara tersenyum dan meraih tangan Hinata, "Namaku Gaara. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Hinata-_chan_."

"Umm. Gaala-_niichan_!" seru Hinata sembari tersenyum lebar. Gaara tertawa pelan mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan cadel seperti itu.

Gaara menatap sosok mungil di depannya. Hinata terlihat mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat mata _niichan_ barunya sedikit memerah.

"Mata Gaala-_niichan_ kelilipan ya?" tanyanya dengan kepala sedikit memiring.

Gaara hanya menggeleng pelan dan mengucek kedua matanya beberapa kali sebelum mengulurkan tangan dan memeluk keponakan rekan duetnya itu. Hinata kecil pun balas memeluk Gaara-_niichan_-nya dengan melingkarkan kedua lengan mungilnya di leher sang Sabaku.

"Kau membuatku merindukan seseorang, Hinata," bisik Gaara, namun masih bisa didengar dua sosok dewasa yang ada di sana.

Neji menatap _partner_-nya. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangan dan mendapati sang paman yang menatap Gaara dengan tatapan sendu.

"_Chichi, _aku mau main di halaman dengan Gaala-_niichan_. Boleh?" tanya Hinata setelah Gaara melepaskan pelukannya.

"Bermain dengan Gaara-_niichan_? Kau harus bertanya padanya, apa dia mau menemanimu atau tidak," jawab Hiashi. Hinata langsung menatap Gaara dan memasang _puppy eyes_-nya.

"Gaala-_niichan_ mau menemaniku main ya? Ya? Ya?" pintanya dengan tangan menarik-narik ujung baju yang dipakai Gaara.

"Tentu, adik kecil."

"Yeee~" Hinata melompat senang dan langsung menarik sebelah tangan Gaara, memaksa pemuda berkulit putih itu bangun dan keduanya segera melangkah menuju halaman.

"Gaara membuat Hinata mencampakkanku," desah Neji yang masih menatap ke arah pintu.

Hiashi hanya tertawa mendengar racauan keponakannya. Lelaki bertubuh tegap itu melangkah ke ruang keluarga dan menyamankan diri di sofa. Neji sendiri pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil sekaleng _coke_ dari dalam kulkas sebelum ikut bergabung.

"Sejak kapan _tousan_ senang menonton infotaimen?" tanya Neji ketika sadar dengan apa yang sedang ditayangkan layar televisi.

"Aku tertarik dengan gosip yang menerpamu dan pemuda itu." Hiashi menyesap pelan tehnya.

"Gosipku dan Gaara? Kenapa? Bukankah gosip itu sama menyebalkannya dengan gosip-gosip yang pernah aku dapatkan sebelumnya?" Neji menatap paman yang selalu dipanggilnya '_tousan_' itu dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

Hiashi hanya angkat bahu dan tetap mengikuti pemberitaan yang kini sedang membahas tentang 'hilangnya' Neji dan Gaara.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

"Neji benar-benar merasa tersaingi oleh kehadiranmu, Gaara."

Gaara refleks menolehkan kepala ke arah pintu dimana suara tadi berasal. Irisnya mendapati Hiashi bersandar di sisi pintu sembari menatap Hinata yang tertidur di atas tempat tidurnya. Saat ini Gaara memang sedang berada di kamar anggota termuda keluarga Hyuuga itu.

Setelah diseret untuk bermain di halaman hingga siang tadi, Hinata tidak pernah mau menjauh dari musisi muda itu. Kemanapun Gaara melangkah, si kecil pasti mengikutinya. Bahkan ketika Hiashi menyuruh Hinata tidur setengah jam yang lalu, Hinata merengek meminta Gaara untuk menemaninya hingga terlelap.

Gaara kembali menatap gadis kecil yang sedang terlelap tenang sembari menggenggam jari telunjuknya. Walaupun sesungguhnya ia merasa lelah setelah menemani gadis hiperaktif ini seharian, tapi ia enggan meninggalkan sosok di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau adalah rekan duet Neji," Hiashi membuka percakapan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kalau paman adalah pamannya Neji," balas Gaara tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah tenang Hinata.

Hiashi masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu kamar. Ia lalu mendudukkan diri di ujung tempat tidur anak bungsunya dan menatap Gaara dalam diam. Keadaan kamar kembali hening.

"Sudah berapa lama kau ada di Tokyo?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin hampir tiga bulan. Atau lebih," jawab Gaara mengira-ngira. Ia memang tidak pernah menghitung berapa lama ia tinggal di satu kota. Untuk apa? Itu tidak ada gunanya.

"Kau sudah menemui Kankuro?"

Gaara menggeleng pelan. Kankuro adalah kakak laki-lakinya yang saat ini merupakan anak sulung keluarga Sabaku.

"Aku tidak menemuinya, tapi aku sudah menengoknya beberapa hari setelah aku tiba di sini. Sepertinya dia baik-baik saja," jawab Gaara pelan, tidak mau mengusik tidur gadis mungil di depannya.

"Dia tidak tahu kalau kau ada di Tokyo?"

"Sepertinya sekarang dia tahu," Gaara menghela napas. Pemuda itu yakin seratus persen kalau sang kakak pasti tahu dimana keberadaannya sekarang dari infotaimen.

"Kalau dia tahu, sebentar lagi dia pasti akan menyeretmu pulang."

"Tidak," bantah Gaara cepat dan membuat Hiashi mengerutkan dahi. "Aku akan pergi sebelum dia melakukan itu."

Hiashi menarik napas panjang. Sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Gaara.

Hiashi adalah sahabat dari Sabaku senior, ayah Gaara. Selain itu Hiashi juga merupakan salah satu rekan bisnis Kankuro yang menjabat sebagai pemilik sebuah restoran yang cukup terkenal di Shibuya sekaligus pewaris tunggal keluarga Sabaku. Ya, pewaris tunggal.

Setelah dua tahun yang lalu Gaara memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah, Sabaku senior atau ayah Gaara, memutuskan untuk menghapus nama Gaara dari wasiatnya dan menjadikan Kankuro sebagai pewaris sah dari semua yang dimiliki keluarga Sabaku.

Sebenarnya Kankuro tidak diam saja ketika hal itu terjadi. Ia meminta sang ayah memikirkan kembali keputusannya untuk menghapuskan nama Gaara, tapi masalah yang terjadi diantara Sabaku senior dan Sabaku junior membuat permintaan Kankuro sama sekali tidak didengar.

Sebelum permintaannya ditolak, Kankuro sudah berusaha membujuk sang adik untuk melunakkan sikap terhadap sang ayah, namun gagal. Gaara memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah dan tidak pernah memberitahu siapapun mengenai keberadaannya selama dua tahun ini.

"Aku merindukannya, paman," bisik Gaara memecah kesunyian. Tangan putihnya mengusap puncak kepala Hinata dengan lembut. "Aku sangat merindukannya."

Hiashi masih menatap Gaara dalam diam. Tanpa memberi petunjuk apapun, Hiashi tahu siapa yang sedang dibicarakan pemuda itu. Gosip yang menimpanya dan Neji pasti sudah membuat Gaara mengingat kejadian dua tahun lalu sebelum Sabaku bungsu ini memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah.

Hiashi bangun dari duduknya dan memeluk tubuh Gaara. Dengan lembut ia mengusap punggung pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya itu. Dibandingkan dengan Kankuro, hubungan Gaara dan Hiashi memang lebih dekat.

Hiashi adalah sosok yang memenuhi ruang _father figure _di hidup sang Sabaku bungsu sejak pemuda itu meninggalkan rumah. Ya, walaupun keduanya tidak pernah bertemu selama dua tahun, tapi kontak keduanya masih terjalin dengan cukup baik.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

"Bodoh. Apa kau mau memberitahu _paparazzi _tentang keberadaan kita, eh?" sindir Gaara ketika melihat Neji duduk santai di beranda rumah.

"Tidak akan ada _paparazzi _yang tahu tentang kediaman _tousan_ ini, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Neji menarik menepuk kursi yang ada di sampingnya, memberi isyarat pada Gaara untuk duduk di sana, dan Gaara melakukannya. Kini keduanya menatap langit yang dihiasi beberapa bintang.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa cepat akrab dengan _tousan_," cetus Neji tanpa mengalihkan tatapan.

"Hmm."

"Kalian seperti dua orang yang sudah lama saling mengenal," lanjut Neji.

"Hmm."

"Kau ini," Neji mendengus sebal mendengar respon yang diberikan rekannya.

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi Hanabi?" tanya Gaara mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Ya, aku baru saja melakukannya. Dia meminta kita datang ke konfrensi pers besok dan mengklarifikasi semuanya," papar Neji.

"Bagus. Lalu bagaimana dengan pihak label?"

"Aku meminta pihak label untuk tidak mengundur jadwal peluncuran _single_-ku."

Gaara langsung menatap Neji tidak percaya. Latihan vokal dan proses rekaman untuk dua _single_ Neji memang sudah selesai, dan rencananya _single _itu akan diluncurkan tiga hari lagi.

"Kau lebih gila dari yang kupikirkan," celetuk Gaara.

"Hei, aku tidak gila! Aku hanya berusaha memanfaatkan momen," Neji membantah. Gaara memicingkan mata.

"Memanfaatkan momen? Apa maksudmu memanfaatkan momen untuk menghancurkan reputasi dan membuat label bangkrut?" sindirnya sakratis.

Neji menarik napas panjang dan menggeleng. Ia merubah posisi kursinya sehingga kini ia duduk berhadapan dengan Gaara.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud," ucapnya.

"Lalu?" Gaara mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku memanfaatkan momen ini untuk mengetahui seberapa banyak orang yang benar-benar menyukaiku. Menyukaiku sebagai seorang penyanyi, bukan sebagai _public figure_. Aku ingin tahu berapa banyak orang yang benar-benar menghargai karyaku," tuturnya.

Gaara menggelengkan kepala. "Kau benar-benar gila."

"Terserah kau mau berkomentar apa," Neji angkat bahu. "Yang jelas aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau pihak label merugi? Kau bisa dipecat karena keputusan tidak masuk akalmu ini, Hyuuga Neji!" seru Gaara kesal.

"Aku tidak keberatan dipecat. Aku malah berniat mengundurkan diri dari label kalau mereka menuntutku karena penjualan _single_ yang tidak memuaskan," Neji berujar santai.

Gaara menatap Neji tidak percaya. Jadi keputusan itu memang sudah direncanakan? Pemuda berambut merah ini sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ada di kepala rekan duetnya. Setelah semua hal yang terjadi, sekarang Neji malah mempertaruhkan semua yang sudah didapatnya dengan susah payah hanya demi mengetahui seberapa dihargainya dia? Apa-apaan itu?

Neji tersenyum tipis melihat keterkejutan yang kentara di wajah Gaara. Ia sudah memikirkan semua hal sebelum ini, dan ia sudah mengatakan semua yang dipikirkannya kepada Hanabi sebelum ia mengajukan permintaan kepada pihak label.

Memang terdengar kekanakan, tapi sejak dulu Neji memang ingin tahu kenapa albumnya bisa laku keras. Apa karena suaranya memang bagus? Lagu-lagunya enak didengar? Atau hanya karena sosoknya yang selalu diminati media? Neji benar-benar ingin tahu. Dan hal yang sedang menimpanya sekarang benar-benar tepat untuk menjawab rasa ingin tahunya tadi.

"Kau tahu, Gaara? Bagiku penjualan _single _dan popularitas yang kumiliki sekarang adalah hal yang tidak terlalu berharga. Yang berharga, yang menurutku tidak pantas untuk dipertaruhkan, adalah orang-orang yang aku sayangi dan orang-orang yang menyayangiku. Hanya sebatas itu."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**Author Notes: **_Oke, sebelum ada yang protes, saya mau mengakui kalau _chapter _ini memang pendek. Entah kenapa saya kurang bisa menunjukkan sense _romance _NejiGaa di sini. Semoga saja _chapter _ini sudah cukup terasa _hints_ _romance_-nya. Untuk yang menunggu SasuNaru, harap bersabar ya~ ^^

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply**_**:**

**.**

**.**

**Meg chan: **Wow, wow, wow, jangan buru-buru. Sudah saya _update_~ ^^

**sasunaru4ever: **SasuNaru-nya saya stop dulu~ Uhmm, saya membuat cerita terpisah antara SasuNaru dan NejiGaa, jadi mereka tidak akan saling ikut campur masalah masing-masing. Sudah di-_update_~

**Endo Kurohara haters: **Jangan dibunuh, terlalu repot. Mending juga di RA, lebih gampang ^^

**suki teme: **Eh, sampai nangis? _Ne_, semangaaatt~ d^O^b


	16. Chapter 16

**A Little Secret**

_Disclaimer_ : _I own the story. Others? Not mine. _Secret Garden © SBS

_**Warning**_ : AU. _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**.**

**.**

"Kau tahu sendiri, hubunganku dengan Neji sama sekali tidak bisa disebut baik. Kenapa kau malah meminta bantuanku?" tanya Sakura sembari menatap sosok di depannya tidak mengerti.

"Karena aku tahu kalau hanya kau yang bisa membantunya."

"Mungkin aku memang bisa membantunya, tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke dan keluarga Uchiha?"

Gaara menarik napas panjang. Sudah hampir tiga jam ia membujuk Sakura untuk membantunya melenyapkan gosip tentangnya dan Neji, namun sampai detik ini masih belum membuahkan hasil.

"Memang sudah hampir dua bulan yang lalu Sasuke membatalkan pertunangan kami, tapi apa jadinya kalau tiba-tiba aku berkata pada semua orang kalau Neji adalah kekasihku? Apa yang akan keluarga Uchiha pikirkan tentangku nanti?" lanjut Sakura dengan wajah ditekuk.

Ya, pertunangan Sasuke dan Sakura memang dibatalkan. Sebelum Sasuke pergi ke Amerika bersama Itachi, anak bungsu Uchiha Mikoto itu memang memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Sakura.

Berita itu tentu mengejutkan semuanya, termasuk Sakura dan terlebih Mikoto. Wanita anggun itu bahkan sempat mengadakan pertemuan tertutup dengan gadis beriris hijau itu untuk meminta penjelasan.

Sakura sendiri tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan hubungan mereka, tapi sejujurnya ia lega akan keputusan lelaki itu. Ia pun berusaha untuk menutupi penyebab gagalnya pertunangan sebaik mungkin, dan ia sangat beruntung karena keluarganya dan keluarga Uchiha, khususnya Mikoto, pada akhirnya bisa menerima pembatalan tersebut.

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintai Neji, Sakura. Dan aku yakin diam-diam kau tidak suka denganku karena aku selalu ada didekatnya," ungkap Gaara yang langsung dibalas Sakura dengan mata membulat.

"Kenapa kau—"

"Kenapa aku tahu? Karena aku pernah ada di posisimu sebelumnya," Gaara melanjutkan ucapan Sakura. "Dan aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang. Kau masih mencintai Neji, dan aku berani bertaruh kalau Neji juga masih mencintaimu."

Sakura tersenyum getir dan menatap permukaan meja di depannya. Sungguh ia sangat ingin mempercayai ucapan terakhir dari rekan kerjanya ini, tapi ia tahu kalau perkataan tadi hanya diucapkan agar dirinya mau membantu.

"Dengar, aku tahu kau tidak mempercayaiku seperti aku mempercayaimu, tapi... Kalau kau benar-benar masih mencintai Neji, bukankah seharusnya kau membantunya menyelamatkan karir yang sudah dia bangun dengan susah payah?" Gaara kembali membujuk.

Sakura menutup matanya dan menarik napas panjang. Ia tahu kalau apapun keputusan yang akan dibuatnya pasti berdampak besar pada hidup Neji, tapi ia hanya memiliki dua pilihan; membiarkan gosip ini terus merebak dan melihat karir Neji runtuh perlahan, atau membantu Neji dan bersiap kehilangan nama baik kalau kebohongannya terbongkar suatu saat nanti. Benar-benar pilihan yang sulit.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Hanabi tidak berhenti melangkah bolak-balik di pintu belakang ruang pertemuan. Konfrensi pers sudah dimulai sejak setengah jam yang lalu, tapi Gaara belum juga datang. Wanita itu tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Neji membiarkan rekan duetnya itu 'menghilang' di saat genting seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku. Apa acaranya sudah dimulai?"

Hanabi menarik napas lega dan membalikkan tubuh ketika mendengar suara yang kini sudah sangat familiar di telinganya itu.

"Kau sangat terlambat, Gaara, tapi syukurlah kau datang! Kau harus cepat masuk, Neji sudah ada di dalam sejak setengah jam yang lalu," ucap Hanabi dalam satu tarikan napas panjang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo!"

Gaara langsung menarik tangan Sakura yang sejak tadi digenggamnya dan melangkah tergesa memasuki ruang pertemuan tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Hanabi yang tidak setuju karena ia membawa wanita itu masuk.

Seorang wartawan menghentikan pertanyaan yang sedang ia ajukan ketika menyadari Gaara dan seorang wanita anggun naik ke atas panggung dan menghampiri Neji yang refleks bangun dari duduknya karena melihat kedatangan mereka.

"Mohon bantuannya, Sakura-_san_," bisik Gaara yang sudah melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Sakura menarik napas panjang dan berlari kecil mendekati Neji dan memeluk pemuda tinggi itu erat, membuat semua yang ada di ruang pertemuan menahan napas karena terkejut—tidak terkecuali dengan Neji.

"Maaf, nona, Anda siapa?" tanya seorang wanita yang duduk di jajaran para wartawan.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan membungkukkan tubuh. Ia tersenyum manis dan merangkul sebelah tangan Neji yang masih berdiri kaku.

"Perkenalkan, aku Haruno Sakura. Dan aku adalah kekasih Neji," ungkapnya yang sukses membuat suasana pertemuan kacau.

Setelah moderator berhasil menenangkan keadaan dan mempersilakan Neji, Gaara dan Sakura untuk duduk, pertemuan kembali di lanjutkan. Tanpa sungkan Sakura menggenggam sebelah tangan Neji di atas meja dan memainkan jari-jari panjang sang Hyuuga, sama seperti yang sering dilakukannya dulu.

"Maaf, nona, tapi apa benar Anda adalah kekasih Neji?" tanya seorang wartawan sanksi. Sakura sedikit menggembungkan pipi dan mengangguk cepat.

"Kalau aku bukan kekasihnya, untuk apa aku memberanikan diri muncul di depan kalian semua sekarang? Aku sudah tidak bisa menghadapi semua berita yang kalian buat tentang Neji dan Gaara," jawabnya.

"Kalau Anda adalah kekasih Neji, lalu siapa Gaara?"

"Sejak awal aku hanyalah rekan duet Hyuuga Neji," ungkap Gaara dengan nada datar. Sakura mengangguk setuju.

"Mereka hanyalah rekan duet. Aku juga sebenarnya rekan duet Neji, tapi aku sengaja bersembunyi," tambah Sakura.

"Bersembunyi? Kenapa?"

Sakura sedikit menundukkan kepala. Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan tentu bisa melihat wajah gadis cantik itu sedang merona.

"Karena aku tidak mau hubunganku dan Neji diketahui banyak orang," jawabnya pelan.

Gaara duduk bersandar dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. Ia bersyukur bahwa Sakura masih memiliki perasaan kepada Neji, sehingga wanita itu bisa bersikap natural di hadapan semua orang. Ah, kalaupun Sakura sedang berakting sekarang, Gaara jelas mengakui kemampuan akting wanita itu.

"Kalau benar Anda adalah kekasih Neji, bisa ceritakan kapan kalian bertemu sampai akhirnya kalian memutuskan untuk berpacaran?"

"Umm, itu—"

"Kami bertemu sudah sangat lama. Saat itu aku dan Sakura tinggal dan sekolah di Australia."

Semua mata wartawan yang awalnya berfokus pada Sakura kini beralih kepada Neji yang baru saja menjawab pertanyaan. Sakura menatap Neji lekat. Ia kira hanya dirinya yang akan bicara di pertemuan ini.

"Kami berpacaran ketika kami masih duduk di bangku sekolah. Kami bahkan sudah bertunangan ketika kami menginjak bangku kuliah."

Semua wartawan tampak sibuk merekam dan mengambil gambar. Informasi ini tentu penting dan akan laku keras sebagai _headline _esok hari.

"Tapi kemudian kami putus dan Sakura meninggalkanku di Australia. Dia memilih untuk kembali ke Jepang sebelum kemudian ikut dengan keluarganya tinggal di Amerika."

Entah kenapa suasana berubah hening setelah Neji menyelesaikan ceritanya. Sakura menatap Neji yang sejak tadi tidak menatapnya sama sekali.

"Lalu... Bagaimana bisa kalian kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih seperti sekarang?"

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu aku dihubungi pihak label dan diminta untuk berduet. Sebenarnya di Amerika aku pernah merilis _single_, tapi aku tidak terjun ke dunia musik sepenuhnya untuk melanjutkan studiku. Dan ketika aku tahu bahwa aku dipasangan dengan Neji, aku tidak bisa menolak. Saat itu aku sangat ingin menemuinya. Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya walalupun mungkin dia sama sekali tidak ingin bertemu denganku."

Neji akhirnya menolehkan kepala dan menatap wajah Sakura dari samping. Saat ini wanita itu sedang menunjukkan senyum pahit yang entah kenapa membuat dada sang Hyuuga terasa sesak.

"Lalu akhirnya aku tiba di Jepang, kembali diperkenalkan dengan Neji, dan kami memulai latihan selama tiga bulan terakhir," Sakura meringkas ceritanya.

"Dan kapan tepatnya kalian kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

"Umm... Itu terjadi belum lama ini," Sakura sedikit menundukkan kepala. Ia yakin dosanya sudah bertambah satu sekarang.

"Kalian tahu, pemberitaan yang kalian buat membuat mereka tidak bisa menikmati masa pacaran dengan nyaman," cetus Gaara.

"Ya. Tega sekali kalian memberitakan kalau kekasihku berpacaran dengan sahabatku? Gaara adalah orang yang sudah membantu hubunganku dan Neji, dan aku yakin dia tidak akan pernah merebut Neji dariku," sambung Sakura sembari mempererat rangkulannya.

Beberapa wartawan tertawa pelan melihat gestur protektif-kekanakan dari wanita yang baru pertama kali mereka temui itu.

Neji kembali menolehkan kepala, namun kali ini bukan untuk melihat wajah 'kekasihnya', tapi untuk menatap wajah Gaara yang terlihat datar dan dingin.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

"Aku bertanya padamu, APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN?"

Gaara melepas cengkraman Neji di bahunya dan menatap pemuda itu dengan tenang. Konfrensi pers sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu, dan Sakura baru saja pergi meninggalkan keduanya. Kini Neji dan Gaara sedang ada di _restroom_.

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Menurutmu apa yang sudah aku lakukan?" Gaara balik bertanya.

"Kau..."

Neji mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Napasnya sudah memburu karena menahan amarah yang sejak tadi disimpannya rapat-rapat di depan semua wartawan. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Gaara.

"Aku hanya berusaha membantumu, Neji. Aku berusaha membantumu agar tidak menghancurkan karirmu dan aku juga membantumu mendapatkan kembali wanita yang kau cintai."

Kalau saja Gaara bukan sahabatnya, Neji yakin ia pasti sudah melayangkan bogem mentah sekarang. Irisnya menatap lurus iris emerald yang sejak tadi menatapnya teduh.

Salah satu jalan pintas untuk menghilangkan sebuah skandal adalah dengan membuat skandal baru, yang lebih menggemparkan. Dan Gaara baru saja mengambil jalan pintas itu untuk membantu rekan duetnya.

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu melakukan semua itu, Gaara. Dan mengenai masalah pribadiku, kurasa kau tahu kalau kau tidak punya hak untuk ikut campur di dalamnya," Neji menekankan ucapannya.

Gaara menghela napas dan mengambil satu langkah mendekati sang Hyuuga.

"Bukankah kau bilang kalau salah satu yang berharga bagimu adalah orang-orang yang mencintaimu? Kalau kau membiarkan karirmu hancur karena gosip kedekatan kita, lalu bagaimana dengan semua _fans_-mu yang ada di luar sana? Apa mereka akan bahagia ketika melihat idolanya dihina seperti yang sudah terjadi? Pikirkanlah perasaan mereka, Neji. Mereka pasti akan sangat sedih kalau kau mengundurkan diri dari label dan berhenti menyanyi."

Gaara tidak tahu kenapa Neji bisa memiliki pemikiran yang polos. Seseorang yang sudah terjun di dunia entertaimen biasanya cenderung memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk meraih popularitas dan uang, tapi ternyata Neji malah memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk mengetahui kualitasnya sebagai seorang entertainer dengan pertaruhan yang begitu kekanakan.

"Tidak. Aku yakin perlahan mereka pasti akan melupakanku dan menyukai penyanyi lain," elak Neji. Gaara menggeleng pelan.

"Mungkin benar mereka akan menyukai penyanyi lain, tapi aku yakin di dalam hati mereka, mereka pasti berharap kau kembali. Mereka pasti menunggumu kembali. Dan mereka akan selalu menyimpan kepercayaan itu sampai kapanpun."

Gaara kembali mengambil satu langkah maju dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk merapikan kerah blazer abu-abu yang digunakan Neji.

"Dan mengenai masalah pribadimu, aku minta maaf. Aku tahu aku tidak berhak turun tangan, tapi aku hanya ingin rekan duetku kembali bersama dengan wanita yang dia cintai. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia."

Gaara menepuk bahu Neji dan melangkah meninggalkan _restroom_. Meminta bantuan Sakura memang keputusan yang tepat bagi Gaara, karena ia yakin wanita itu bisa mempesona semua orang. _Well, _Sakura memang wanita yang mempesona, dan Gaara mengakui itu.

"Kau mau kemana, Gaara?" tanya Hanabi yang ia temui di lobi gedung.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan dan menikmati hari kebebasanku. Kita tidak ada jadwal 'kan?"

"Tidak ada. Kau hanya harus datang ke acara peluncuran _single_ lusa. Nikmati waktumu, Gaara. Aku yakin kau pasti tertekan karena kabar konyol itu."

Gaara hanya mengangguk dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuh sebelum meninggalkan Hanabi. Pemuda itu merapatkan blazernya dan memakai kacamata berlensa gelap plus masker untuk menutupi identitas. Rambutnya sendiri sudah ia tutupi dengan Gatsby _hat_ berwarna coklat gelap. Ia yakin masih ada beberapa wartawan di luar gedung, jadi ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari pintu belakang dan langsung melangkah ke _bus stop_.

Gaara hanya mampir sebentar ke apartemennya untuk mengambil sebuah keyboard berukuran sedang yang selama ini selalu ia bawa setiap kali pindah. Pemuda berkulit putih itu kemudian segera pergi ke Shibuya dengan taksi.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

"Aku hanya bisa memberimu uang sebanyak ini, anak muda."

Gaara menerima lembaran yen dari tangan lelaki tua yang merupakan pemilik toko musik yang pernah didatanginya dulu bersama Neji. Ia menghitung jumlah uang yang didapatnya dan mengangguk kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa, tuan, ini lebih dari cukup," ucapnya sopan.

Lelaki itu menepuk bahu Gaara sekilas sebelum melangkah menuju rak alat musik tiup. Gaara menatap keyboard kesayangannya dalam diam dan menyentuh satu persatu tuts-nya.

"Apa Anda yakin ingin menjualnya, tuan? Anda terlihat sangat menyayangi benda ini," tanya seorang gadis yang dulu pernah mempersilakan Gaara memainkan grand piano di toko ini.

"Aku tidak akan bisa membawanya pergi lebih jauh lagi, jadi akan lebih baik kalau aku membiarkan orang lain membelinya," Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Nona, apa aku boleh meminta tolong padamu?"

"Tentu, tuan. Akan saya bantu semampu saya."

"Tolong... Tolong pastikan keyboard-ku jatuh ke tangan orang yang baik."

"Baik, tuan. Saya akan berusaha melakukannya."

"Terimakasih."

Gaara mengelus pelan keyboard-nya dan membungkukkan tubuh kepada pelayan di sampingnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan toko. Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang sebelum memantapkan diri untuk melangkahkan kaki.

Sekarang iris emerald-nya menatap sebuah restoran yang menyediakan makanan khas Jepang. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap dengan rambut pendek keluar dari dalam restoran dan berbincang dengan seseorang di depan bangunan dengan arsitektur khas rumah tradisional Jepang itu.

"Kelihatannya kau baik-baik saja, _niisan_. Sepertinya aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanmu," bisik Gaara ketika melihat lelaki itu tertawa lepas.

Ya, lelaki yang sedang diperhatikan diam-diam oleh Gaara adalah kakak laki-lakinya, Sabaku no Kankuro. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Gaara memperhatikan sang kakak kerena sewaktu ia pergi bersama Neji ke Shibuya juga ia pernah melakukan hal serupa. Gaara hanya ingin melihat wajah sang kakak dan memastikan keadaannya, tidak lebih.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

Hiashi hanya diam ketika melihat putri kecilnya digendong dan dipeluk erat oleh putra bungsu sahabatnya. Mata Hyuuga senior itu lalu mengarah pada ransel hitam berukuran cukup besar yang ada di lantai, bersandar pada kaki pemiliknya.

"_Niichan_ mau pelgi ya? Kemana? Hinata boleh ikut?" tanya Hinata polos setelah Gaara menurunkannya.

"_Niisan _ada urusan di luar kota, tapi tidak akan lama. Kalau _niisan _kembali, _niisan _pasti akan menemuimu lagi," ucap Gaara hati-hati.

"Eeeeh? Tapi Hinata mau ikut~"

Gaara kembali memeluk gadis kecil itu ketika melihat mata bulatnya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"_Niisan _tidak akan lama. Lagipula, kalau Hinata ikut, siapa yang akan menemani _chichi_?"

Gaara melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata di wajah Hinata. Ia membelai rambut panjang gadis yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri itu dan tersenyum.

"Selama _niisan _pergi, kau harus jadi anak yang baik dan menjaga _chichi_. Kau mau berjanji?"

Gaara mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya, tapi Hinata masih menatap Gaara dengan pandangan tidak rela.

"Kalau Hinata jadi anak baik, _niisan _tidak akan pergi lama-lama dan akan segera kembali. Bagaimana?" tawarnya lembut.

Akhirnya Hinata mengangguk kecil dan menautkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Gaara. Sabaku muda itu tersenyum puas dan mengelus puncak kepala Hinata.

"Kau anak yang baik," pujinya sebelum bangkit berdiri.

Gaara meraih ranselnya dan menyampirkannya di bahu. Ia menatap lelaki yang sedang menggendong Hinata dan berusaha menenangkan putri kecilnya agar tidak menangis.

"Apa kau sudah memberitahu Neji? Hari ini peluncuran _single _kalian 'kan?" tanya Hiashi.

"Kalau aku memberitahunya, berarti aku bukan sedang kabur, paman," Gaara mengerlingkan mata. "Aku sengaja pergi hari ini karena aku yakin Neji akan sangat sibuk. Setidaknya itu memberikanku kesempatan sampai sore ini untuk meninggalkan Tokyo."

"Sekarang kau mau kemana?

"Kalau aku memberitahu paman, semuanya tidak akan seru," tutur Gaara. Hiashi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Gaara yang saat ini sama seperti remaja pada umumnya—kekanakan.

"Baiklah, hati-hati. Kabari aku kalau kau sudah tiba di tempat tujuanmu nanti."

Gaara mengangguk dan memeluk Hiashi sekilas, kemudian mengelus kepala Hinata pelan sebelum melangkah keluar dari rumah dan masuk ke dalam taksi yang sejak tadi menunggunya.

"Sekarang kita mau kemana, tuan?" tanya sang supir sopan.

"Bandara. Ah, tidak. Sebaiknya kita ke pelabuhan," jawab Gaara cepat.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Neji menatap antrian yang sudah kosong. _Fan_ yang baru saja meminta tanda tangannya ternyata adalah _fan _terakhir di acara jumpa _fans_ ini. Setengah jam yang lalu ia baru saja menyelesaikan acara rilis _single_-nya, tanpa kehadiran Gaara. Neji sudah berusaha menghubungi ponsel pemuda itu, tapi ternyata tidak bisa dihubungi.

Selama dua jam acara berlangsung, Sakura, yang juga datang ke acara itu, selalu berdiri di sampingnya dan kadang menggenggam tangannya lembut. Neji tahu kalau mereka sedang berpura-pura, jadi ia tidak bisa mengelak.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Neji?" tanya Hanabi yang sejak tadi berdiri di samping artisnya.

Sebenarnya wanita itu cukup khawatir karena hanya ada sekitar empat puluh _fans_ yang datang di acara peluncuran _single_ tadi, dan yang datang di acara jumpa _fans _ini malah jauh lebih sedikit.

Neji menolehkan kepala dan mengangguk. Ia tersenyum, "Sepertinya kita bisa pulang cepat hari ini. Ah, aku ingin beristirahat sepuasnya~" tutur Neji sembari sedikit meregangkan tubuh.

Sejak acara belum dimulai, Hyuuga muda ini sudah memperkirakan hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi, sehingga ia tidak terlalu terkejut ketika mendapati bangku-bangku yang kosong di gedung tempat peluncuran _single_ diadakan.

Rasanya sangat wajar kalau _fans_ Neji yang sebelumnya begitu banyak, memutuskan untuk tidak hadir di acaranya hari ini. Gosip yang dibuat Hidan kemarin pastinya masih mempengaruhi tingkat kepercayaan _fans_ pada idola mereka ini, terlebih Neji dan Gaara sempat menghilang—atau lebih tepatnya 'menghilang bersama'— selama dua hari.

Belum lagi dengan kehadiran Sakura di depan publik. Neji yakin pasti banyak _fans_-nya yang kecewa karena ia sudah memiliki 'kekasih' dan menyembunyikannya dari mereka.

Selain itu, ucapan para antis di _home page fanbase_-nya juga pasti memberikan pengaruh. Pagi ini Neji bahkan masih bisa membaca beberapa komentar yang di-_post_ dini hari tadi. Kadang gerombolan antis memang bisa menjadi lebih mengerikan daripada gerombolan lebah pembunuh.

Neji mengalihkan pandangan ke arah luar ruangan yang dikelilingi oleh kaca transparan tempatnya berada kini. Ia bisa melihat _fans_ yang tadi sudah mendapatkan tanda tangannya masih berdiri di luar sembari menatapnya dengan pandangan kagum dan sesekali memekik histeris.

"_Manager_, karena sepertinya tugasku sudah selesai, apa sekarang aku boleh bermain-main?"

Hanabi menaikkan sebelah alis. Kalau Neji sampai memanggilnya '_manager_' itu artinya pemuda ini akan membuat ulah. Anak sulung Hyuuga Hiashi itu sudah hafal betul semua kebiasaan Neji di luar kepala.

"Kau mau apa? Jangan mengacaukan acara kita, Neji," ucap Hanabi curiga.

"Aku tidak berniat mengacaukannya. Aku malah ingin membuatnya makin menyenangkan," balas Neji sembari bangun dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju pintu ruangan yang terbuka lebar.

Neji menggelengkan kepala dan memberi isyarat kepada para pengawal yang menghalangi langkahnya untuk menyingkir. Pemuda itu kemudian berdiri di samping pintu dan menatap _fans_-nya yang sudah makin menggila karena didekati sang idola.

"Kenapa kalian malah berdiri di sini? Kalau kalian masih ingin bersamaku, seharusnya kalian menemaniku di dalam," ucap Neji disertai senyum.

"Eeeeh? Apa boleh seperti itu, _niisan_?" tanya seorang gadis.

"Iya, apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya gadis lain.

Neji kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk pasti. Ia kembali masuk ke ruangan dan meminta tim keamanan menyingkirkan pembatas antrian. Hanabi kembali menaikkan alis ketika Neji duduk di atas lantai dan memangku gitar yang tadi memang sempat dibawanya.

"Kenapa kalian masih di situ? Kalian tidak mau duduk di sini dan menemaniku, eh?" seru Neji.

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, gadis-gadis belia itu masuk ke dalam ruangan dan duduk sembari membuat barisan dengan Neji di depan mereka. Hanabi, yang akhirnya paham dengan maksud ucapan awal Neji, tersenyum dan mengangguk puas.

"Oke, berhubung kalian sudah bersedia datang ke acaraku hari ini dan bahkan menungguku dengan setia di luar tadi, aku akan menyanyikan _single _terbaruku untuk kalian."

Ucapan Neji sontak membuat gadis-gadis yang notabene adalah _fans_-nya itu berteriak girang.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Gaara kembali membetulkan posisi ransel yang ada di punggungnya. Ia baru saja selesai mengantri, dan kini pemuda itu sedang melangkah menuju dermaga dimana perahu disandarkan.

Gaara menghentikan langkah ketika melihat sebuah poster yang menempel di sisi bandara. Iris hijaunya memperhatikan model poster itu yang tidak lain adalah rekan duetnya sendiri. Di poster itu Neji tampak duduk di atas sebuah batu besar dan mengikat sepatu olahraga yang diyakini Gaara sebagai produk iklannya.

Gaara menghembuskan napas panjang dan berusaha untuk kembali fokus pada tujuannya meninggalkan Tokyo. Kalau mau jujur, sebenarnya adik Kankuro ini sudah mulai menyukai Tokyo dan sedikit enggan untuk meninggalkan kota besar ini. Tapi Gaara tahu, urusannya sudah selesai, dan ia harus cepat pergi sebelum ia merasa makin berat meninggalkan kota ini.

Setelah puas meyakinkan diri, dengan perlahan Gaara mengangkat kakinya untuk kembali melangkah menuju kapal yang sudah menunggunya. Ia tidak mau terlambat berlayar.

"Kau mau pergi kemana, huh?"

Tubuh sang Sabaku sontak membeku ketika mendengar suara yang sudah sangat dihapalnya itu. Dengan pelan Gaara menolehkan kepala dan menatap orang yang sempat menahan bahunya.

"Kau mau kabur dari tanggung jawabmu, eh?"

Gaara menahan diri untuk tidak terlihat terkejut di depan Hyuuga muda yang kini berhadapan dengannya. Kenapa lelaki itu bisa ada di sini? Gaara menenangkan pikirannya dan menarik napas pelan.

"Kabur dari tanggung jawab? Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang namanya profesionalitas?" Gaara menghentakkan tangan Neji dari bahunya. "Kontrakku hanya berlaku sejak kita memulai latihan hingga _single _diluncurkan. Apa _manager_ tidak memberitahumu?"

Neji menatap wajah dingin Gaara dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Ia memang tidak pernah menanyakan prihal kontrak yang dibuat Gaara dengan Hanabi, tapi ia yakin Hanabi tahu kalau setidaknya kontrak yang dibuat harus berlaku hingga pembuatan _music video_.

Gaara sendiri masih membalas tatapan yang tertuju padanya. Setelah ia menguatkan tekad beberapa menit yang lalu, kenapa sekarang orang yang sudah berhasil membuatnya meniggalkan Tokyo malah muncul di hadapannya?

"Urusanku denganmu sudah selesai, Neji. Aku tidak punya kewajiban apapun lagi padamu," ucap Gaara memecahkan keheningan.

Neji sama sekali tidak menghiraukan beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang sembari mengarahkan telunjuk kepadanya. Wajar jika orang-orang itu mengenali Neji, toh lelaki itu hanya memakai kaca mata yang tentu saja tidak bisa menyamarkan wajahnya.

Gaara melirik jam tangannya dan mengangguk pelan. Sepuluh menit lagi kapal yang ia tumpangi akan segera berlayar.

"_I gottta go_," ucapnya pendek.

"Kau benar-benar mau pergi?" Entah kenapa Neji tidak mau melihat sosok Gaara menghilang dari pandangannya sekarang.

"Tentu. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk memperpanjang 'liburan'ku di Tokyo."

Neji tahu kalau Gaara memang tidak tinggal di satu tempat dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Ia paham betul kalau Gaara adalah remaja yang senang bepergian dan tinggal di berbagai tempat, tapi ia tidak mau melihat pemuda itu pergi meninggalkannya.

Tidak sekarang.

"Kalau kau tidak punya alasan untuk memperpanjang masa tinggalmu di Tokyo, maka aku akan memberikan alasan itu."

Neji menggenggam pergelangan Gaara dan membungkukkan tubuh. Dengan sekali angkat pemuda itu membopong Gaara di bahu kanannya layaknya seorang kuli membawa sekarung beras.

"Oi! Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku!" seru Gaara tidak terima. Pemuda itu berusaha memberontak dan menggerakkan kakinya brutal.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dariku, Gaara."

Bukannya menyerah, Neji malah memeluk kedua kaki Gaara dengan kedua lengannya, membuat sang Sabaku tidak bisa memberontak lagi.

"Aku memberimu dua alasan untuk tinggal lebih lama di Tokyo; pertama, kau akan ikut dalam pembuatan MV _single _duet kita yang akan diadakan lusa. Dan kedua, kau harus datang di mini konserku yang sudah direncanakan label sejak setengah tahun yang lalu."

"Apa? Jangan seenaknya kau! Turunkan aku sekarang!"

Neji hanya tersenyum puas sembari terus melangkah meninggalkan area pelabuhan. Penyanyi muda itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukan tatapan dan pekikkan beberapa gadis yang melihatnya 'memanggul' Gaara di sepanjang koridor.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**Author Notes: **_Alur kilat super cepat! Astaga, serasa lari estafet lima keliling GOR kampus tanpa berhenti *tarik napas banyak-banyak* Eum, saya mau meminta maaf sebelumya karena bisa dipastikan kalau saya akan mulai kesulitan meng-_update_ mulai dari minggu ini karena masalah teknis (_red_: kompi ngadat minta ditendang ke laut). Tapi saya akan berusaha sebisa saya supaya _fic _ini tetap di-_update_. Mohon pengertiannya~ *_deep bow_*

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**sasunaru4ever: **SasuNaru diperkirakan akan muncul di _chapter_ selajutnya~ Sudah di-_update_ ^^

**Lady Spain: **Sementara saya fokuskan ke mereka dulu. Cerita mereka sudah tertinggal soalnya… _Ne_, tenang saja ^^

**Meg chan: **Siapa ya? Hehe. Sudah di-_update~_

**Lista-SasuNaru4ever: **Hullo~ ^^ SasuNaru sepertinya akan kembali di _chapter _depan. Terima kasih sudah menunggu~

**suki teme: **Saya usahakan untuk tetap meng-_update_, tapi mungkin tidak akan bisa serutin biasanya. _Gomen_ *_bow_* Semangatt! ,

**lovely orohime: **Kenapa dikau tidak _log in_, nak? Mereka muncul _chapter _depan. Sudah di-_update_~

**Kyuubi tuh lucu: **Terima kasih~ Jangan meminta saya untuk meng-_update_ kilat karena percuma, heheh :p Boleh, selama saya bisa menjawab ^^

Kalo mau daftar tinggal ke terus pilih _option_ _sign up_ di pojok kanan halaman. Setelahnya ikutin aja petunjuknya. Kalo mau jadi _author_, _log in _di akun terus pilih _option Publish_, terus klik _Doc Manager (Upload)_. Isi kolom _Upload New Document_. Kalo mau _publish_ fic baru, pilih _option New Story_ di _menu Publish. Approve Guidelines_ (sebelumnya jangan lupa untuk dibaca dulu ya ^^) , terus pilih lagi _option New Story. _Sisanya ikutin aja petunjuk di situ. Cukup jelas kah?

Terima kasih sudah menunggu, _ne_, sampai jumpa di _chapter _selanjutnya~ ^^


	17. Chapter 17

**A Little Secret**

_Disclaimer :_ _I own the story. Others? Not mine._ Secret Garden © SBS. That Man Hyun Bin

_**Warning :**_ AU. _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy It!**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah botol flair berputar di udara sebanyak tiga kali sebelum akhirnya ditangkap dengan sebelah tangan yang berada di balik punggung. Beberapa detik setelahnya giliran sebuah _shaker_ yang dilemparkan ke udara. Benda itu berputar dengan cukup cepat sebelum ditangkap dengan tangan yang tadi menangkap botol. Botol flair tadi ternyata sudah berpindah ke tangan satunya melalui sebuah lemparan cepat.

Naruto memperhatikan botol flair yang kini berdiri di punggung tangannya dengan stabil. Pemuda pirang itu kemudian menghentakkan tangannya, membuat botol melayang di udara. Dengan cepat ia membalikkan tubuh dan lagi-lagi menangkap botol dengan sebelah tangan di balik punggung.

Uzumaki muda itu menyeringai ketika mendapati dirinya sudah berhasil melakukan gerakan-gerakan yang sudah ia siapkan untuk mengikuti kompetisi flair nanti.

Sejak Sasuke menghilang, Naruto memang mencari kesibukan lain untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Satu bulan selalu dibayangi Sasuke nyatanya berhasil membuat Naruto merasa kehilangan ketika ia tidak bisa menemukan sosok itu di kehidupan harian yang ia jalani.

Beruntung Ino dan Kiba selalu ada di dekatnya dan menyeret pemuda itu mengikuti berbagai kegiatan organisasi di jurusan, sehingga Naruto tidak terlalu memikirkan sang Uchiha. Yang lebih menguntungkan adalah adanya kompetisi yang akan diselenggarakan dua minggu lagi. Hal ini tentu membuat pikiran sang Uzumaki tidak melayang kemana-mana.

"Oh, kau belum pulang, _Blonde_?" sapa seorang lelaki yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti pegawai.

"Yep," Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Kau berlatih lagi, eh?" tanya lelaki itu ketika melihat botol flair dan _shaker _di atas _counter bar_. "Kau memang harus berlatih dengan keras agar kemampuanmu terus meningkat. Aku duluan," tuturnya sembari melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

Memang tidak ada yang tahu kalau Naruto sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk mengikuti kompetisi flair. Semua pegawai di pub memang tahu kalau pemuda pirang itu sering berlatih _juggling_, _flipping_, dan berbagai keterampilan mengetahui prihal kompetisi hanya Naruto dan Shikamaru.

Naruto melirik jam dinding sekilas kemudian menghela napas. Sudah dini hari, dan ia masih ada di pub. Sebelumnya Naruto memang sudah meminta izin kepada Shikamaru untuk memakai bar, dan beruntung lelaki yang selalu merapalkan kata 'merepotkan' itu setuju tanpa berkomentar apapun.

Setelah merapikan semua benda yang tadi digunakannya, Naruto melangkah ke ruang ganti pegawai dan me-_make over _dirinya menjadi 'Uzumaki Naruto'. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak mamakai ruang ganti yang ada di lantai satu. Sejak awal bekerja, Shikamaru sudah menyediakan ruang ganti khusus bagi sang Uzumaki yang bertujuan agar tidak ada yang memergoki pemuda yang kini berusia tujuh belas tahun itu ketika sedang 'berubah' menjadi '_Blonde_'. Tapi berhubung orang yang sempat berpamitan tadi adalah pegawai terakhir yang ada di pub, Naruto memutuskan untuk memakai ruang ganti di lantai satu ini.

"Ah, aku malas pulang," Naruto menggembungkan pipinya sebal. "Apa yang harus kulakukan hari ini?" tanyanya bingung.

Sebenarnya alasan kenapa Shikamaru tidak berkomentar ketika Naruto 'meminjam' bar adalah karena hari ini Uzumaki muda itu tidak ada kuliah. Tidak, ini bukan akhir pekan ataupun hari libur nasional, tapi hari ini kuliah memang diliburkan karena acara wisuda akan dilaksanakan.

"Baiklah, karena hari ini aku tidak ada kuliah plus tidak ada kegiatan, mari habiskan waktu yang ada dengan beristirahat sepuasnya!" seru Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Seminggu yang lalu Naruto memutuskan untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya di restoran makanan cepat saji karena ia ingin fokus dengan kuliahnya setelah berhasil meraih beasiswa satu jenjang pendidikan yang dipromosikan pihak kampus sejak awal semester.

Ino dan Kiba adalah orang pertama yang mendukung Naruto untuk mengikuti seleksi beasiswa itu. Memang tidak mudah, karena dari sekian banyak peserta, pihak kampus hanya akan memilih dua orang dari masing-masing jurusan untuk mendapatkan beasiswa berharga itu. Tapi bukan Uzumaki Naruto namanya kalau sampai mundur sebelum berperang.

Beasiswa itu tentu sangat membantu, karena kini Naruto tidak perlu memusingkan pendidikannya hingga lulus S1 nanti—yang penting ia harus mendapatkan IP yang ditargetkan pemberi beasiswa. Dan itu artinya, Naruto bisa bernapas sedikit lebih lega karena beban pikirannya berkurang.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

Uchiha Mikoto duduk di kursinya dengan tenang walaupun sesekali wanita itu menengok ke kursi para wisudawan. Entah apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi sejak tadi matanya tidak juga mendapati sosok anak bungsunya di sana.

"_Kaasan _tenang saja, dia pasti datang," bisik Itachi yang duduk di samping sang ibu.

Karena harus kembali ke Amerika, Fugaku tidak bisa menghadiri acara wisuda anak bungsunya. Itachi, sebagai anak sulung keluarga Uchiha, tentu saja bertugas mendampingi sang ibu dan berperan sebagai wakil sang ayah.

Semua mata tertuju pada pembawa acara yang sudah mulai memanggil nama-nama para wisudawan. Sepuluh orang yang namanya baru saja dipanggil merupakan wisudawan terbaik tahun ini. Kesepuluh pemuda tadi naik ke atas panggung untuk menerima ijazah dan berfoto dengan rektor dan para guru besar.

"Sasuke tidak termasuk di sepuluh orang itu?" tanya Itachi dengan dahi berkerut. Setahunya Sasuke termasuk mahasiswa yang pandai dan berprestasi, tapi kenapa nama adiknya tidak masuk ke daftar tadi?

"Adikmu tidak sepandai yang kau kira, Itachi. Di luar sana masih banyak orang yang lebih pandai daripada Sasuke, jadi wajar saja kalau kali ini dia tidak masuk hitungan. Ingat, di atas langit masih ada langit," sahut Mikoto pelan. Itachi mengangguk kecil sebelum kembali melempar pandangan.

Sementara dua Uchiha itu fokus ke panggung, satu orang Uchiha yang baru saja memasuki ruangan dengan perlahan tampak tengah menarik seseorang dan memaksa orang itu duduk.

"Kalau sampai kau kabur, aku tidak akan segan untuk menculikmu dan tidak mengembalikanmu lagi ke Tokyo!" ancam sang Uchiha sebelum pergi dan duduk di kursinya sendiri.

Akhirnya acara yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba. Satu persatu wisudawan yang hadir naik ke atas panggung dengan tertib, sesuai dengan urutan bangku yang mereka duduki. Mikoto tersenyum bangga ketika melihat putranya menerima sebuah tabung berwarna biru yang didalamnya terdapat ijazah kelulusan.

Setelah sesi foto bersama, akhirnya Sasuke melangkah mendekati keluarganya dan melemparkan benda yang tadi diterimanya dari rektor kepada Itachi.

"Aku sudah menerima dan bahkan memberimu kesempatan sebagai orang pertama yang menyentuh ijazahku, jadi hutangku padamu sudah lunas," tutur Sasuke.

"Hutang? Hutang apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Mikoto menatap kedua anaknya tidak mengerti.

"Ketika kami di Amerika, Itachi terus menceramahiku untuk segera mendapatkan selembar kertas itu. Sekarang aku sudah mendapatkan kertas yang sangat dia idamkan, jadi kupikir hutangku untuk mendapatkan kertas itu sudah lunas sekarang," ungkap Sasuke panjang.

Mikoto menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti dan tersenyum bangga sembari menatap putra bungsunya yang masih mengenakan toga.

Sasuke mengarahkan pandangan ke tempat duduk para pendamping wisudawan dan sedikit menghela napas ketika sosok yang sudah sangat familiar baginya terlihat melangkah mendekati pintu keluar.

"_Kaasan _tunggu di sini sebentar, ada yang harus aku lakukan," ucap Sasuke sebelum melesat menuju sosok tadi.

"Eh? Lho?" Mikoto menatap anaknya bingung.

"Sasuke! Oi!" Itachi menghela napas ketika panggilannya diacuhkan begitu saja. "Anak itu mau apa lagi sih?"

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Senyum masih belum juga luntur dari wajah Uchiha Mikoto. Kini ia sedang berada di sebuah restoran untuk makan siang sekaligus merayakan kelulusan Sasuke. Mata beriris gelap milik wanita anggun itu masih tertuju pada satu objek yang ada di depannya.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Sasuke memiliki sahabat dekat selain Neji," wanita itu membuka pembicaraan.

Uzumaki Naruto, 'objek' yang sejak tadi berhasil mencuri perhatian Mikoto, hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil menanggapi ucapan wanita itu. Sejujurnya ia merasa senang karena dapat bertemu lagi dengan seseorang yang sempat menjadi 'ibunya' selama beberapa hari.

"Kenapa kau bisa datang ke acara wisuda?" tanya Itachi dengan nada dingin yang sama ketika 'menginterogasi' Sasuke dan Naruto di kafetaria kampus hampir tiga bulan yang lalu.

"Aku yang membawanya kemari."

Jawaban Sasuke tentu membuat Itachi mengerutkan dahi. Adiknya sendiri yang membawa pemuda ini datang ke acara wisuda? Sejak kapan Sasuke mau bersusah payah mengundang seseorang?

"Kalau Sasuke sampai membawamu kemari, kau pasti benar-benar sosok yang baik baginya, Naruto," ucap Mikoto disertai senyum.

"A-ah, ya, terima kasih," Naruto sedikit membungkukkan tubuh.

Seorang _waiter _datang menginterupsi perbincangan ringan mereka. Mikoto dengan cekatan memesan makanan yang akan mereka santap siang ini.

"Untuk _dessert_-nya... Umm... Apa yang harus kupilih ya?"

Mikoto membaca ulang menu yang ada di tangannya sembari memperhatikan satu persatu nama makanan yang ada di kolom _dessert_.

"Es krim," cetus Naruto.

"Eh? Kau suka es krim juga, Naru?" tanya Mikoto dengan mata berbinar.

"Err, tidak."

"Ah, aku kira kau juga suka. Kalau kau tidak suka, kenapa kau memesannya?"

"Karena Anda menyukainya," jawab Naruto dengan senyum terkembang.

Mikoto membalas senyum itu dan menuruti saran Naruto untuk memesan es krim sebagai _dessert_ untuknya dan Itachi, sementara ia memesan puding untuk _dessert _Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau _kaasan _suka makanan manis, Uzumaki-_san_?"

"Uh, itu... Sasuke pernah memberitahuku."

Naruto menarik napas lega karena berhasil menjawab Itachi dengan tidak terlalu buruk.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu kalau hubungan kalian sedekat itu sampai-sampai Sasuke memberitahu hal-hal mengenai anggota keluarga Uchiha," tutur Itachi yang masih curiga.

_'Hubungan kami tidak sedekat yang kau pikirkan, Bung! Kalau saja kami tidak bertukar jiwa waktu itu, aku pasti tidak akan tahu hal apapun tentang kalian,' _batin Naruto.

Setelah makanan tiba, keempatnya memutuskan untuk langsung menyantapnya dan menikmati suasana makan siang yang cukup berbeda dengan adanya Naruto di tengah-tengah anggota keluarga Uchiha.

Sasuke sesekali memperhatikan pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya. Pagi tadi ia memang datang ke apartemen sang Uzumaki untuk menyeret pemuda itu agar hadir di acara wisudanya. Waktu dua bulan di Amerika nyatanya tidak cukup bagi Sasuke untuk menghapus bayangan sosok pirang ini dari kepalanya.

Naruto sendiri berusaha makan dengan tenang. Sebelumnya ia memang cukup sering makan bersama Sasuke maupun dengan Mikoto dan Itachi, tapi keadaan sekarang berbeda.

Kali ini ia makan bersama ketiga sosok Uchiha, dan entah kenapa kini ia merasa seperti sedang ada di acara makan besar bersama 'keluarga'. Hal yang belum pernah dialami Naruto seumur hidupnya.

Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu sebenarnya sangat terkejut ketika Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya dan langsung memaksanya bersiap untuk menghadiri acara wisuda. Saat Sasuke datang Naruto bahkan belum sadar seratus persen karena ia benar-benar baru bangun dari tidurnya. Dan belum sempat Naruto bertanya tentang apapun, Sasuke sudah keburu 'menculiknya' dan memaksanya duduk di salah satu kursi kosong di bagian pendamping para wisudawan.

"Kau kuliah di kampus Sasuke juga, Naru?" tanya Mikoto setelah mereka selesai menyantap _main course_.

"Ya. Aku baru masuk tahun ini," ungkap Naruto.

"Kau baru masuk? Pantas saja," Mikoto mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

"Pantas kenapa, _kaasan_?" tanya Sasuke.

"Pantas saja wajahnya masih terlihat kekanakan."

Mikoto tertawa pelan ketika melihat Naruto menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Memang bukan kali ini saja ia dicap 'kekanakan', tapi tetap saja mendengar hal itu membuatnya kesal.

"Jangan marah, Naru, kau 'kan memang masih remaja, jadi pantas kalau kau kekanakan," lanjut Mikoto.

_'Kaasan pasti menarik kembali ucapannya kalau melihat Naruto sebagai '_Blonde_',' _batin Sasuke.

"Oh ya, berapa umurmu?" Mikoto tampaknya tertarik pada sahabat anak bungsunya.

"Tujuh belas tahun."

"Tujuh belas? Bukannya kau masih enam belas, Dobe?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Sebulan yang lalu aku berulang tahun, umurku sekarang sudah tujuh belas tahun, Teme," Naruto mengerlingkan mata.

"Walaupun kau sudah berusia tujuh belas tahun, selamanya kau tetap akan selalu dibawahku, Dobe."

"Memang siapa yang mau ada diatasmu? Aku akan sangat bersyukur karena kau _jauh_ lebih _tua_ dariku," sindir Naruto sembari menyeringai.

Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya cepat dan mendaratkan jitakan telak di puncak kepala sang Uzumaki. Kini seringaian yang sempat ada di wajah karamel Naruto berpindah ke wajah sang Uchiha bungsu. Naruto mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Kalau saja di depannya tidak ada Mikoto, ia tidak akan sungkan menendang tulang kering Uchiha di sampingnya ini seperti biasa.

Satu-satunya Uchiha senior yang ada di meja itu hanya terkikik geli melihat pertengkaran kekanakan yang disuguhkan Sasuke dan Naruto, sementara Itachi memperhatikan dua sosok di hadapannya dengan pandangan takjub.

Itachi tidak pernah tahu kalau adiknya bisa menunjukkan emosi selain melalui kata-kata. Itachi juga tidak pernah menyangka kalau orang yang bisa memancing seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau selalu menarikku seperti ini, Teme?" protes Naruto yang kini tengah melangkah menapaki koridor gedung _management._

"Karena kau tidak akan mengikutiku kalau aku tidak menyeretmu. Sudah jelas 'kan?"

Naruto menarik napas dan menggeleng, namun senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya. Sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir ia diseret-seret oleh Sasuke seperti sekarang, dan Naruto tidak memungkiri kalau ia merindukan saat-saat seperti ini.

"Huh? Kenapa berhenti?"

Naruto mengintip dari balik tubuh Sasuke dan mendapati Gaara yang berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan dengan pandangan mengarah pada jendela kaca yang terdapat di pintunya. Tanpa berpikir Naruto langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke dan melangkah cepat ke arah sosok yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi ketika Gaara tidak merespon kehadirannya. Naruto memang belum menyapa pemuda itu, tapi ia yakin suara derap langkahnya tadi seharusnya bisa membuat Gaara mengalihkan pandangan. Naruto mengerutkan dahi dan menolehkan kepala untuk melihat hal yang berhasil membuat Gaara mengacuhkannya.

"Kau belum kuperbolehkan melihat adegan semacam ini, Dobe," cetus Sasuke sembari menutup kedua mata sang Uzumaki dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Oi, Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan?" berontak Naruto sembari berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke di matanya.

"Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang," Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dan memaksa Naruto membalikkan tubuh ke arah lain. "Kau mau ikut bersama kami, Gaara?" tanyanya sebelum melangkah.

"Tentu. Tidak ada gunanya aku di sini," jawab Gaara datar.

Naruto berhenti memberontak dan membiarkan Sasuke mendorong tubuhnya. Pemuda pirang itu sedikit menolehkan kepala untuk menatap sahabatnya, dan Naruto langsung menyadari kalau hal yang tidak boleh dilihatnya tadi telah mengganggu _mood_ Gaara.

"Tunggu di sini. Aku harus bertemu Hanabi dan membicarakan sesuatu dengannya," perintah Sasuke sebelum meninggalkan dua orang yang tadi melangkah bersamanya ke kafetaria.

Naruto menatap sosok yang duduk tepat berhadapan dengannya. Pemuda berkulit _tan_itu membuka mulutnya, namun menutupnya kembali beberapa detik kemudian. Naruto menarik napas panjang dan membulatkan tekad untuk bertanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Gaara?" tanya Naruto pelan. Ia benar-benar takut salah bicara pada sosok yang duduk di sampingnya sekarang.

Gaara menghela napas dan melemparkan pandangan ke seisi kafetaria.

"Kau tidak perlu menanyakan hal yang sudah kau ketahui jawabannya."

Naruto kembali menarik napas panjang. Walaupun mereka sudah cukup lama mengenal satu sama lain, tapi tetap saja Naruto selalu merasa bingung menghadapi Gaara yang sedang dalam mode acuh dan dingin seperti ini.

"Umm... Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kau ada latihan?"

Gaara menyamankan diri di kursinya dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Sepasang iris hijaunya kini tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya.

"Aku sudah tidak _mood_ untuk latihan. Mungkin aku akan meminta izin kepada Hanabi untuk membatalkan jadwalku hari ini."

Salah satu hal yang tidak Naruto sukai dari Gaara adalah sikap tertutup dan dinginnya seperti sekarang. Naruto memang selalu bisa menembus dua sikap tadi, tapi tentu saja dengan konsekuensi tertentu. Dan konsekuensi terbesar yang ada adalah pertengkaran antara dirinya dan sahabatnya ini.

Saat ini Naruto tidak mau mengambil konsekuensi itu, karena ia tahu Gaara tidak dalam keadaan yang baik untuk bisa menjawab semua keingintahuannya. Gaara membutuhkan waktu untuk menata _mood_-nya, dan Naruto tahu itu.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Naruto memperhatikan asap yang mengepul dari _cup _kopi di tangannya. Udara makin bertambah dingin seiring malam yang makin larut, tapi pemuda pirang itu enggan beranjak dari bangku taman kota yang tengah ia duduki—

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Dobe?"

—dan Naruto juga enggan meninggalkan lelaki yang baru saja melontarkan pertanyaan.

Sang Uzumaki mendongakkan kepala, memperhatikan beberapa titik bercahaya yang bertebaran di langit. Kedua tangannya menggenggam _cup_ untuk mendapatkan radiasi hangat dari minumannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Naruto menolehkan kepala ketika Sasuke mengambil _cup _di tangannya dan meletakkan benda berwarna putih itu di sisi kursi yang kosong.

"Aku buruk. Aku terlalu merindukanmu," jawab Sasuke yang kini tengah memeluk sosok berambut pirang yang diculiknya sejak pagi tadi.

Naruto bisa merasakan tubuhnya berubah kaku. Ia perlahan memberontak di pelukan _senpai_-nya, namun Sasuke malah makin mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya.

"Aku tidak melarangmu merindukanku, tapi aku tidak mau mati karena kehabisan napas, kau tahu," cetus Naruto sembari mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan melepaskan pelukan lelaki berambut _raven_ itu.

"Ternyata kau tidak berubah," Sasuke mengerlingkan mata. "Kau sudah mengacaukan suasana, Dobe. Seharusnya kau berkata kalau kau juga merindukanku—"

"Dan membuat pertemuan kita menjadi seperti _scene-scene _di film drama romantis, begitu? Tidak, terima kasih," potong Naruto cepat.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan kembali menyodorkan _cup _kopi milik sang Uzumaki. Naruto menerima _cup_-nya dan meneguk kopinya pelan.

"Kapan kau kembali?"

"Dua minggu yang lalu, tiga hari sebelum sidang skripsi diadakan."

Naruto mengangguk dan meneguk minumannya perlahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama aku tidak ada?"

"_Well_, aku melakukan banyak hal. Mengikuti kegiatan di jurusan, menjadi panitia beberapa lomba yang diadakan _Student Oraganization_, dan aku sedang sibuk latihan untuk perlombaan flair dua minggu lagi."

"Sepertinya kau tidak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkanku, eh?"

Naruto melirik singkat sosok di sebelahnya. "Kau tahu, Teme? Sejak kita sampai di taman ini, kau sangat _Out of Character_. Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?"

Sasuke membalas pertanyaan sang Uzumaki dengan kerlingan mata.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

_Do you know that man is me?_

_You're not pretending that you don't know, right?_

_You probably don't know because you're a fool_

_._

_Just how much...__ How much do I have to gaze at you alone?_

_This love that's like a fool_

_This begar-like love_

_If I continue this way, will you love me?_

_._

_._

Gaara menghentikan petikan gitarnya dan meletakkan alat musik yang sejak tadi dipangkunya ke atas meja di depannya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menarik napas panjang dan melirik jam dinding. Sudah lima jam sejak pertemuannya dengan Naruto, dan sudah dua jam berlalu sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di apartemen Neji.

Gaara terpaksa tinggal satu apartemen dengan pemuda berambut panjang itu karena ia sudah memutuskan kontrak apartemen yang dulu ia tinggali. Sungguh, Gaara sudah benar-benar bersiap untuk meninggalkan Tokyo, tapi ternyata rencananya pergi berhasil digagalkan pemilik kamar apartemen tempatnya tinggal sekarang.

"_What a mess,_" desahnya ketika mengingat kegagalannya tadi.

Gaara menyamankan diri di sofa dan menyandarkan kepalanya dengan mata tertutup. Seharusnya hari ini ia bertemu dengan Hanabi dan para staf yang bertugas untuk membuat MV _single_ duetnya dengan Neji, tapi karena kejadian yang dilihatnya di studio siang tadi, _mood_-nya untuk bekerja lenyap tanpa sisa.

Pemuda beriris hijau ini tahu kalau ia baru saja melakukan hal yang tidak profesional, tapi ia juga tahu kalau ia tidak seratus persen melakukan kesalahan. _Well_, kontrak kerjanya dengan Neji sudah selesai, dan keberadaannya sekarang hanya sebagai _seseorang_ yang sedang membantu _teman_nya.

Hanya itu.

"Eh? Kau belum tidur, Gaara?"

Pemuda yang ditanya sama sekali tidak menjawab ataupun merespon pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang pemilik kamar.

Neji, yang baru saja menghempaskan diri di samping rekannya, melemparkan pandangan ke langit-langit ruangan dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Makan malamku berjalan dengan sempurna!" tuturnya. "Ah, seharusnya aku menuruti saranmu waktu itu untuk melupakan semua masa laluku dan memulai semuanya dari awal," lanjutnya kemudian.

"Hn."

"Kemana kau sore tadi? Seharusnya kau ada di sampingku dan melihat semua _staff_ yang terkejut ketika aku benar-benar memperkenalkan Sakura sebagai kekasihku."

Setelah skandalnya dengan Gaara selesai, Neji dan Sakura memang dekat. Awalnya mereka dekat dengan alasan 'tuntutan peran' sebagai sepasang kekasih, tapi pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa cinta bisa tumbuh secara perlahan dari dua orang yang terbiasa bersama tampaknya berlaku pada mereka.

Ya, kini Neji dan Sakura dekat bukan karena alasan 'tuntutan peran', melainkan karena mereka memang benar-benar sepasang kekasih.

Neji memang membutuhkan waktu untuk mau mengakui perasaannya kepada Sakura, tapi Gaara selalu mendesak rekan duetnya itu. Dan sang Sabaku berhasil membuat Neji menyadari kalau dia memang masih ingin memiliki Sakura.

Gaara menarik napas panjang, sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan celotehan sang Hyuuga. Sejujurnya ia malah tidak berharap mendengar semua berita bahagia itu.

"Hei, Gaara—" Neji menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat Gaara tengah menutup mata dengan tenang.

Ia tahu kalau Gaara adalah pemuda yang tampan, tapi kenapa ia merasa pemuda itu lebih tampan jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini?

Huh? Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan?

Neji menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat dan menarik napas panjang. Setelah berhasil menyingkirkan pemikiran aneh yang mencemari kepalanya, pemuda beriris lavender itu mengarahkan pandangan ke meja di hadapannya.

"Kau habis bermain gitar, eh? Lagu apa yang kau—YA TUHAN!"

Gaara sontak membuka matanya dan langsung melemparkan tatapan kaget kepada pemuda yang baru saja berteriak. Siapa juga yang tidak kaget ketika momen tenangnya dihancurkan dengan teriakan seperti itu?

"Astaga, kenapa dengan jarimu? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Ah, tidak, sudah berapa lama kau bermain gitar sampai-sampai kulitmu sobek begini?" tanya Neji sembari menggenggam tangan kanan sang Sabaku dengan hati-hati.

Gaara mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menjatuhkan pandangan ke jari-jarinya yang... berdarah. Dahi pemuda berkulit putih itu berkerut. Sejak kapan jarinya sobek? Kenapa ia tidak merasakan sakit ataupun perih?

"Diam di sini dan jangan lakukan apapun, oke?"

Neji langsung pergi dan kembali beberapa detik kemudian dengan kotak P3K di tangannya. Ia membuka kotak dan mengambil alkohol, kapas dan beberapa plester.

"Aku tahu kalau kau sangat suka bermain alat musik, tapi kenapa kau memainkannya sampai seperti ini? Kau harus hati-hati," Neji mengusapkan buntalan kapas yang sudah ia basahi dengan alkohol ke sayatan di jari-jari Gaara.

"Luka seperti ini tidak akan membunuhku, Neji. Jangan berlebihan." Gaara memperhatikan Neji yang tampak serius mengobati lukanya.

"Aku tahu, tapi bukan berarti kau boleh melukai dirimu sendiri. Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Gaara," Neji mulai memasangkan plester.

_'Jangan menyakiti diriku sendiri, eh? Kau yang membuatku menyakiti diri__ku sendiri__ karena harus berada di sampingmu, __B__odoh.'_

Gaara menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan apa yang ada di kepalanya.

Neji menutup kotak P3K dan meraih tangan Gaara yang kini 'dihiasi' dengan beberapa plester. Ia mengusap jari-jari yang terluka dan menatap mata beriris hijau pemuda yang kini duduk dengan posisi berhadapan dengannya.

"Jangan membuatku panik seperti ini lagi, mengerti? Kau sudah seperti adikku sendiri, aku tidak mau melihatmu terluka sekecil apapun," tuturnya.

_'Kau tidak mau melihatku terluka, lalu kenapa kau malah melukaiku sesaat yang lalu, eh?'_

Gaara melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Neji dan beranjak dari sofa. Ia membalas tatapan pemuda yang melemparkan pandangan heran padanya.

"Aku tidak mau mempunyai kakak sepertimu. Kau kurang sensitif untuk menjadi seorang kakak," ucapnya sebelum melangkah pergi.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**Author Note: **_Sepertinya _chapter _depan saya akan kembali terlambat meng-_update_. Si kompi benar-benar tidak bisa diselamatkan, dan itu berarti saya harus mencari cara agar bisa menyelesaikan _chapter-chapter _selanjutnya.

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**sasunaru4ever: **Bisa dong~ Itulah hebatnya drama, hehe :p Terima kasih sudah menunggu, dan sudah saya _update_~ ^^

**Meg chan: **Sudah saya _update_~ ^^

_**No Name 1**_**: **_Anou_, lain kali jangan lupa cantumkan nama kalau mau beri _review_ ya, supaya saya ga bingung ^^' SasuNaru sudah saya munculkan dan sudah saya _update_ ^^

**Kyuubi tuh lucu: **TomatJeruk sudah muncul~~ Eh? _Jinjja_? Eumm, mungkin ada yang salah sewaktu mengisinya. Coba lagi dengan lebih teliti, _Saeng. Ne, hwaiting!_ ^^

**Sabishii no kitsune: **Neji harus suka sama Gaara? Wah, aku jadi merasa bersalah sudah membuat Shi patah hati di _chapter _ini.

**Suki teme: **Sudah saya _update_~ Huh? 'Sensei'? _I'm not that old_ =w=

**Lovely orohime: ***Geplak Hime pake bakiak* _Log-in _lah, nak, supaya aku bisa balas langsung ke PM-mu. SasuNaru sudah saya kembalikan tuh *tunjuk _chap _ini* Terima kasih sudah menunggu~ *_hagu back_*

**Orang egois: **Ne, dirimu memang egois, nak. Setidaknya cantumkan nama yang _proper_ agar saya tidak kebingungan memanggilmu =w= Tadinya juga mau saya ubah bagian _character_-nya, tapi setelah dilihat secara keseluruhan, Sasuke dan Naruto lah yang mendominasi, jadi saya urungkan niat untuk mengubah itu. _Nope, it's okay. Critic's approved_ ^^

**Lista-SasuNaru4ever: **Terima kasih sudah menunggu~ XD Kali ini bantu saya , musnahkan si kompi saja, bersedia?

_**No Name 2: **_Tidak diingatkan juga pasti saya _update_ kok.


	18. Chapter 18

**A Little Secret**

_Disclaimer :_ _I own the story. Others? Not mine._ Secret Garden © SBS

_**Warning :**_ AU. _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy It!**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak keberatan kau bersahabat dengannya, tapi apa dia harus selalu menunggumu seperti itu?"

Naruto mengikuti arah telunjuk Kiba dan menghela napas ketika melihat Sasuke berdiri di depan kelasnya.

"Kau tahu? Di mataku kalian lebih terlihat sebagai sepasang kekasih daripada sepasang sahabat," celetuk Ino.

"APA? KEKASIH?"

Dua sosok pirang yang mendengar pekikan tadi kontan menutup telinga mereka dan mengusapnya pelan. Ino mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mendaratkan jitakan di kepala tersangka yang hampir saja membuatnya tuli.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ino?" Kiba mengusap puncak kepalanya.

Naruto kembali menghela napas melihat kedua sahabatnya yang memulai pertengkaran. Ia kira hanya dirinya dan Sasuke yang gemar meributkan sesuatu yang tidak penting, tapi ternyata Kiba dan Ino juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Pemuda pirang itu mempercepat langkah dan meninggalkan dua sahabatnya yang masih asik dengan pertengkaran mereka.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Bukannya kau sudah lulus?"

"Apa ada larangan bagiku untuk datang ke universitas ini, Dobe?"

"Aku ada kelas sebentar lagi, jadi cepat katakan apa maumu, Teme."

Sasuke menatap pemuda yang sedang berdiri dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depannya. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan menyodorkan selembar kertas kepada Naruto.

"Apa ini?" Naruto meraih kertas itu dan menaikkan sebelah alis. "Tiket bioskop?"

"Hn. Aku ingin nonton denganmu."

"Tapi aku tidak mau," Naruto menyodorkan kembali kertas di tangannya.

"Benda yang sudah diterima tidak bisa dikembalikan lagi, Dobe. Apa kau tidak tahu itu?"

"Yang ada juga 'Barang yang sudah dibeli tidak dapat dikembalikan'," Naruto mengerlingkan mata.

"Sama saja bagiku. Siang nanti aku akan menjemputmu. Kalau kau kabur, aku tidak akan segan untuk mengobrak-abrik kamar apartemenmu," ancam Sasuke sembari mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari sakunya yang lain.

"B-bagaimana bisa kau punya kunci apartemenku?" tanya Naruto terkejut.

"Aku menduplikasinya ketika kita bertukar tubuh," Sasuke kembali memasukkan kunci itu ke sakunya. "Aku akan menjemputmu. Sampai jumpa."

Naruto menatap tiket di tangannya dan menggeram kesal. Waktu tiga bulan ternyata tidak membuat Sasuke menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Lelaki itu tetaplah seorang Uchiha yang menyebalkan.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Itachi menggelengkan kepala dan meletakkan semua foto yang disodorkan _manger_-nya beberapa menit yang lalu. Lelaki berambut panjang itu tidak pernah menyangka kalau Sasuke bisa memiliki hubungan sedekat itu dengan seseorang, lebih tepatnya dengan seorang pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Mata beriris _onyx _miliknya kembali menatap foto kedekatan adik semata wayangnya dan si pemuda berambut pirang—foto saat mereka berjalan keluar kampus bersama, foto saat Sasuke menunggu kelas Naruto berakhir, hingga foto ketika mereka pergi berdua ke Nakasendo.

Itachi mengakui kalau hubungannya dengan Sasuke memang tidak seperti hubungan kakak beradik pada umumnya, tapi ia juga tidak bisa menerima kalau Sasuke sampai lebih memilih orang lain daripada dirinya untuk menemani si bungsu pergi kemana-mana. Lagipula sejak kapan Sasuke mau melibatkan orang lain dalam hidupnya?

Makin lama Itachi memperhatikan kedekatan sang adik, makin besar kekhawatiran di dadanya.

"Kau ada waktu sore ini? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," ucapnya setelah meraih ponsel dan menekan angka dua.

_"Tidak. Bicara saja sekarang."_

"Aku ingin bicara langsung denganmu. Secepatnya."

Itachi bisa mendengar helaan napas sang adik dari seberang telepon.

_"Temui aku besok saat makan siang."_

Itachi menggenggam ponselnya erat dan kembali menatap foto yang masih berserakan di atas meja kerjanya. Ia harus bergerak cepat. Ia harus bisa mencegah hal yang ia perkirakan akan terjadi.

"Terus ikuti Sasuke dan jangan sampai dia tahu." Itachi memutus hubungan telepon dan meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Ia menyandarkan diri ke punggung kursi dan menutup matanya.

Selama ini, tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, Itachi memang mengutus bawahannya untuk terus mengikuti sang adik. Bukan karena ia tidak mempercayai sang adik, tapi lebih karena ia tidak mau hal buruk menimpa adiknya lagi. Sudah cukup satu kali ia hampir kehilangan Sasuke, dan ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan kesempatan untuk kehilangan sang adik terjadi untuk kedua kalinya.

Tidak.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

"Selesai. Apa aku bisa pergi sekarang?" Sasuke menyerahkan berkas di tangannya kepada Kakashi.

"Anda ingin pergi?" Kakashi menerima berkas tadi dan menatap tuan mudanya. "Aku ada janji," Sasuke melepaskan jasnya. "Apa masih ada yang harus kulakukan?"

"Ah, tidak, semuanya sudah selesai. Kalau Anda benar-benar harus pergi, saya bisa mewakili Anda hadir di rapat sore ini."

Sasuke melepaskan dasinya. Pemuda itu membuka satu kancing teratas dan menggulung kedua lengan kemejanya sesiku—kebiasaannya ketika bekerja di pub dulu.

Pertama kali Kakashi melihat tindakan itu, tentu ia sangat terkejut karena setahunya Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat rapi. Tapi sekarang ia sudah terbiasa dengan tindakan tuan mudanya ini. Ia malah senang karena kini tuannya itu tidak begitu terlihat kaku.

"Jam berapa rapat akan dimulai?" Sasuke mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Jam empat, tuan muda. Kalau Anda ada keperluan, saya bisa menggantikan Anda," tawar Kakashi.

"Aku ingin kau menggantikanku, tapi aku masih bisa datang ke rapat itu. Hubungi aku setengah jam sebelum rapat dimulai."

"Baik."

Kakashi membungkukkan tubuh dan memandang tuan mudanya yang berjalan medekati pintu keluar. Tanpa bertanya pun _manager _Uchiha Sasuke itu tentu tahu kemana tuan mudanya akan pergi. Sudah seminggu Sasuke benar-benar bekerja di label, dan selama seminggu pula pemuda itu selalu menyempatkan diri pergi menemui Naruto.

Pada awalnya Kakashi sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke memiliki teman dekat seperti sang Uzumaki karena pemuda itu sama sekali bukan tipe yang cocok untuk dihadapkan dengan seorang Sasuke—Naruto terlalu ceria, berisik dan hiperaktif. Tapi Kakashi langsung merubah penilaiannya ketika melihat hubungan kedua pemuda itu. Ternyata sosok seperti Naruto lah yang cocok berhadapan dengan sang Uchiha bungsu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk sampai di universitas tempatnya mengenyam pendidikan. Kini ia sudah tidak dikawal _bodyguard_ seperti dulu. Sejak pergi ke Amerika, Sasuke meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya untuk tidak perlu lagi menyediakan 'pelindung' baginya. Akan sangat menyulitkan jika lelaki-lelaki bertubuh kekar itu terus mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi.

Sasuke melangkah memasuki gedung fakultas dan menatap dua sosok yang sudah sangat familiar tengah melangkah ke arahnya.

"Kau terlambat, _senpai_, Naruto sudah pergi sejak dua jam yang lalu."

Penuturan Ino membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkah. Naruto sudah pergi sejak dua jam yang lalu? Bukankah jadwal pemuda itu seharusnya baru selesai sepuluh menit lagi?

"Dosen kami meng-_cancel _kelasnya, jadi kami selesai lebih awal hari ini," ungkap Kiba yang berdiri di samping sahabatnya.

"Kemana dia pergi?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Kiba angkat bahu.

Sasuke menghela napas. Otaknya langsung mengatur apa saja yang akan ia lakukan pada kamar apartemen sang Uzumaki sebagai hukuman karena pemuda pirang itu tidak memberitahunya kalau dia pulang cepat.

"Ah, tadi Naruto bilang dia harus pergi ke toko buku. Biasanya dia memerlukan waktu lebih dari satu jam kalau sudah masuk tempat itu, jadi mungkin dia masih ada di sana sekarang," papar Ino.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih."

Sasuke langsung membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah ke tempat parkir.

"Eh, tunggu, _senpai_! Memangnya kau tahu dimana toko buku yang biasanya didatangi Naruto?" teriak Ino.

Sasuke hanya membalas dengan mengangkat sebelah tangan, memberi isyarat kalau ia tahu tempatnya. Kiba mengerutkan dahi.

"Sejak kapan Sasuke-_senpai _bersikap sebaik itu? Dia tadi berterima kasih kepadamu 'kan?" tanyanya heran.

"Entahlah. Mungkin Naruto sudah memberikan dampak positif baginya. Bukankah itu bagus?" jawab Ino sekenanya.

Seperti yang diduga Sasuke, Naruto memang ada di toko buku yang baru saja dimasukinya beberapa saat yang lalu. Ketika ia menjadi 'Naruto', Sasuke pernah datang ke toko ini beberapa kali untuk mencari buku yang dipesankan Naruto.

Walaupun terkenal, toko buku ini hanya menyediakan buku _second hand_, alias buku bekas. Sasuke sempat terkejut ketika ia mengetahui hal itu, karena sekali pun Sasuke tidak pernah membeli barang bekas. Tapi ternyata buku yang ada di sini tidak seburuk yang ia bayangkan.

"Apa kau ingin aku membakar apartemenmu, eh, Dobe?"

Naruto langsung membalikkan tubuh ketika mendengar pertanyaan tadi. Ia menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali sebelum kembali berkutat dengan buku yang ada di tangannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku dan memberitahu kalau kau pulang lebih awal?" Sasuke mengambil sebuah buku dari rak dan membaca sinopsisnya.

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu pekerjaanmu, Teme. Lagipula aku bisa menunggumu menyelesaikan semua itu," Naruto menaruh buku di tangannya dan menatap lelaki di sampingnya.

"Kau menungguku?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Kalau aku tidak menunggumu, kenapa aku masih ada di sini?" Naruto mengerlingkan mata. "Ayo pergi, film-nya akan dimulai setengah jam lagi. Ah, ya, karena kau yang mengajak, kau berkewajiban membeli soda dan popcorn."

Sasuke menaruh kembali buku di genggamannya dan mengikuti langkah Naruto keluar dari toko buku.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Sakura menarik sebelah lengan Gaara dan memaksa pemuda itu kembali duduk di sofa. Dengan cekatan wanita anggun itu membuka kotak bekal yang tadi dibawanya dan memberikan satu kotak yang sudah dibukanya kepada Gaara.

Saat ini mereka, atau lebih tepatnya Neji dan Gaara, sedang menikmati jeda makan siang setelah melaksanakan _shooting _MV _single_ duet mereka sejak pagi ini. Setelah mendapat penjelasan mengenai konsep MV oleh Hanabi kemarin malam, Gaara langsung menyanggupi untuk melakukan penggarapan MV hari ini. Pemuda itu ingin segera menyelesaikan tugasnya dan cepat-cepat pergi meninggalkan Tokyo.

"Kau harus makan di sini bersama kami, Gaara. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang ini untuk kita bertiga," tutur Sakura yang kini sedang membuka kotak lain.

"Sebaiknya jangan menolak, Gaara. Sakura bukan orang yang senang menerima penolakan."

Penuturan Neji membuat Gaara mengurungkan niat untuk membantah. Ia memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang sibuk memindahkan beberapa potong lauk dari kotaknya ke kotak Neji.

"_Itadakimasu_," ucapnya yang sudah memegang sumpit.

Sakura tersenyum puas ketika melihat Gaara melahap makanan buatannya. Iris hijaunya kini terarah kepada kekasihnya yang juga sudah mulai makan.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" tanyanya dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Aku tidak pernah meragukan kemampuanmu memasak, Sakura," jawab Neji disertai senyum.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," Sakura tersenyum. "_Itadakimasu_."

Ketiganya makan dengan tenang. Sesekali Gaara melirik ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja, berharap seseorang menghubunginya sehingga ia bisa mendapatkan alasan untuk meninggalkan dua orang di sekitarnya ini.

Gaara bukannya tidak menyukai Sakura. Ia malah mengagumi wanita berambut merah muda itu karena dia begitu baik dan memiliki suara yang indah. Tapi tetap saja, Gaara tidak merasa nyaman berada di sekitarnya ketika ia tengah bersama Neji. Cemburu? Entahlah. Gaara sendiri pun tidak tahu apakah perasaan tidak nyaman itu karena ia cemburu atau bukan.

"Eh? Kau sudah selesai?" Sakura menghentikan gerakan tangannya ketika Gaara menaruh kotak bekalnya di atas meja.

"Belum, tapi aku ingat kalau aku harus menghubungi Sasuke. Aku keluar sebentar," pamitnya sembari meraih ponsel dan melangkah meninggalkan ruangan.

Sakura menghela napas panjang dan meletakkan kotak bekal beserta sumpitnya di atas meja, membuat Neji menghentikan kunyahannya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya pemuda itu setelah menelan makanannya.

Sakura kembali menghela napas dan bersandar ke punggung sofa. Kedua tangannya sudah menyilang di depan dada.

"Apa kau tidak merasakannya, Neji?"

"Merasakan apa?" Neji balik bertanya. Tangannya sudah mulai kembali menyumpit makanan siangnya.

"Merasakan kalau Gaara selalu menghindar jika kita bertiga sedang bersama-sama," papar Sakura. Neji meletakkan kotak makannya yang sudah kosong.

"Tidak. Memangnya dia seperti itu?"

"Astaga, aku tidak percaya kalau kau berkata bahwa kalian berteman baik. Sejak dulu kau memang kurang sensitif," Sakura menatap Neji tidak percaya.

Neji hanya angkat bahu mendengar pendapat kekasihnya. Iris lavendernya menatap angka jam di ponselnya. _Shooting _hari ini sudah selesai dan akan dilanjutkan esok hari. Sakura juga ikut serta dalam _shooting _besok setelah Nagato memberitahukan konsep yang akan mereka pakai sesaat sebelum jeda istirahat tadi.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi aku merasa kalau Gaara tidak menyukai hubungan kita."

Neji meneguk air mineralnya dan menatap Sakura tidak mengerti. Gaara tidak menyukai hubungannya dengan wanita ini? Kenapa?

"Entah kenapa aku selalu melihat Gaara menatapmu dengan pandangan seperti orang sedang kesal. Apa jangan-jangan dia menyukaiku dan cemburu karena kita menjalin hubungan?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan mengarah lurus ke iris mata Neji.

"Gaara menyukaimu? Mana mungkin," sangkal Neji cepat. "Kalau dia mencintaimu, kenapa dia malah membantu kita kembali bersama?"

"Untuk yang satu itu aku juga tidak tahu," Sakura angkat bahu dan kembali merilekskan tubuh yang sempat tegang karena perkiraannya tadi.

_"Dan mengenai masalah pribadimu, aku minta maaf. Aku tahu aku tidak berhak turun tangan, tapi aku hanya ingin rekan duetku kembali bersama dengan wanita yang dia cintai. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia."_

Neji membatu ketika mengingat ucapan Gaara saat mereka bicara berdua di _rest room _beberapa saat setelah konfrensi pers waktu itu.

Kalau diingat lagi, Gaara memang selalu berkata kalau Neji masih mencintai Sakura. Gaara bahkan pernah mengakui kalau dia memang sedang berusaha membantu Neji untuk kembali bersama wanita cantik itu. Bukan hanya sekali Gaara berkata kalau ia ingin melihat Neji bahagia dengan mendapatkan Sakura, dan bukan hanya sekali pula Gaara membantu proses pendekatan mereka.

Neji kembali tertegun. Selama ini Gaara selalu berkata seperti itu, tapi pemuda itu tidak pernah sekali pun membicarakan perasaannya. Dan yang lebih parah, Neji tidak pernah sekali pun menanyakan perasaan pemuda berambut merah itu. Kalau sudah begini, mau tidak mau Neji jadi memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan sang kekasih bahwa jangan-jangan Gaara memendam rasa kepada sang Haruno.

TIDAK!

Neji menggelengkan kepala dan cepat-cepat mengusir pemikirannya. Ia tidak mau membayangkan kalau tebakan Sakura benar adanya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Gaara sekarang kalau perkiraan tadi adalah kenyataan. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kacaunya perasaan rekan duetnya karena selalu melihat orang yang dicintainya bersama dengan orang lain tepat di depan matanya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa jahatnya ia, sebagai seorang sahabat, karena telah membuat Gaara begitu tersakiti.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis dan menatap lelaki yang berdiri di depan meja kerjanya dengan tatapan tanda tanya. Bukankah mereka seharusnya bertemu saat makan siang nanti? Lalu kenapa Itachi muncul sekarang? Sejak kapan makan siang jadi jam sepuluh pagi?

"Jelaskan semuanya. Kenapa kau masih berdekatan dengan pemuda Uzumaki itu?"

Sasuke mengulurkan tangan dan meraih foto-foto yang berserakan di atas mejanya. Ia memperhatikan satu persatu dan makin menaikkan alis.

"Kau memata-mataiku, eh? Apa kau tidak ada pekerjaan?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan dan jawab pertanyaanku."

Sasuke merapikan foto-foto tadi dan memasukkannya ke dalam laci meja. Ia bisa menggunakannya untuk mengancam Naruto kalau pemuda itu nanti.

"Jauhi dia sekarang sebelum hal yang kubayangkan terjadi," ucap Itachi dengan nada rendah.

Sasuke sedikit mendongakkan kepala dan menatap iris yang serupa dengan iris matanya dalam-dalam. Sebelumnya Sasuke sudah menyangka kalau hal semacam ini akan terjadi, dan ia juga sudah memperkirakan kalau Itachi lah yang akan bergerak pertama kali.

Sasuke bersandar ke punggung kursi dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Matanya masih menatap lurus iris _onyx _sang kakak.

"Bukankah kau bilang bahwa tidak apa-apa jika aku jatuh cinta pada orang selain Sakura?"

"Huh?"

"Bukankah kau berkata bahwa tidak apa-apa jika aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang menyebalkan, berisik, tidak bisa diam, dan tidak peka?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah kau berkata bahwa tidak apa-apa jika aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang lebih muda dariku? Tidak apa-apa walaupun dia tidak cantik dan tidak sekaya keluarga kita?"

"Kapan aku berkata seperti itu?"

"Saat kita di Amerika." Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. Ia tidak tahu kalau kakaknya memiliki ingatan yang payah.

Perlu waktu beberapa detik bagi Itachi untuk mencerna semua perkataan sang adik sebelum akhirnya ia memahami betul maksud penuturan pemuda di hadapannya. Itachi menggelengkan kepala dan menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Jangan katakan kalau Naruto—"

"Ya, dialah orangnya," potong Sasuke ringan.

Itachi mengusap sisi wajahnya dan menahan diri untuk tidak mencekik leher adiknya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau sosok yang membuat adiknya jatuh cinta adalah seorang pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala pelan begitu melihat sang kakak begitu depresi. Jarang-jarang ia bisa melihat ekspresi Itachi yang sangat _out of character _seperti sekarang, dan ia tidak mau melewatkannya sedetik pun.

"Jauhi dia, Sasuke," tutur Itachi setelah berhasil menenangkan diri.

"Tidak bisa."

"Jauhi dia," Itachi melemparkan pandangan tajam.

"Aku sudah berusaha menjauhinya dengan mengikutimu ke Amerika, tapi tidak berhasil," ungkap Sasuke. "Aku tidak bisa menjauhinya."

"Jauhi dia sebelum kau mencintainya dan semua ini menjadi lebih kacau dari sekarang."

"Aku memang jatuh cinta padanya, tapi bukankah aku pernah berkata padamu kalau aku tidak boleh mencintainya."

Kali ini Itachi tidak bisa mempercayai ucapan sang adik. Sasuke memang bukan tipe orang yang senang berbohong, tapi untuk masalah kali ini Itachi tidak mungkin mempercayainya.

Bagaimana bisa ia mempercayai Sasuke bahwa dia tidak akan mencintai Naruto kalau sebelumnya saja Uchiha bungsu itu _sudah _jatuh cinta tanpa dia sadari? Kalau saja Tsunade tidak memberitahu Sasuke bahwa ia jatuh cinta, mungkin selamanya Sasuke tidak akan menyadari kalau dirinya memiliki ketertarikan berlebih kepada si pemuda berkulit _tan_.

Itachi mematung beberapa saat.

_"Aku tidak mau membuang semua yang kumiliki demi orang itu. Dan yang terpenting, __aku tidak mau dia terbuang karena perasaanku__."_

"Kau _sudah_ mencintainya!" seru Itachi ketika mengingat dan menyadari makna implisit dari ucapan sang adik saat mereka bicara empat mata di Amerika lebih dari tiga bulan yang lalu.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**Author Note: **_Jangan protes saya karena _chapter _ini lebih pendek dari _chapter _sebelumnya! _File_ saya _corrupt_, jadi saya terpaksa mengetik _fic _ini lagi, dan itu artinya saya akan kesulitan meng-_update _karena _chapter _selanjutnya juga ikut _corrupt_ *_sigh_*

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply:**_

**.**

**.**

**Kyuubi tuh lucu: **_Chap _kemarin itu memang pendek kok, hehe :p Stasiun TV lele terbang? XD *ngakak* Iya, aku tahu. Sudah di-_update_~ _Ne, hwaiting! _^^ P.S: Jadi gimana akunnya? Belum bisa dibikin juga?

**icha22maden galogin: **Kenapa dirimu ga _log in_? =3= Umh, itu lihat saja nanti, hehe ^^ Sudah di-_update~_

**Kirara: **Iya, mereka baru muncul lagi. Eh? Oke, sampai bertemu di _chap _selanjutnya~ ^^

**Meg chan: **Mereka sudah kembali~ Apa hubungannya SG ditayangkan dan cepat _update_? =="

**sasunaru4ever: ** Nasib Gaara? Lihat saja nanti, hehe~ Sudah di-update ^^

**suki teme: **Terima kasih~~ Tolong jangan panggil saya '_senpai_'~ Sudah dilanjut ^^

**lovely orihime: **Gyaa, _gomennn~ _, Secret Big Bang emang dasyat, hahaha XD _Chapter _kemarin memang pendek kok, hehe. Facebook? Cuma ada FB pribadi. Kelahiran tahun '91, kalo Hime? Sudah di-_update_~ ^^

**Ryuki Lollypopz: **Eh? PM Ryuki di-_disable_ ya? Saya ga bisa balas lewat PM soalnya Ah, kompi saya sudah tidak terselamatkan lagi. _Ne, fighting!_

**Lista-SasuNaru4Ever: **_Doitashimashite~ Chap _sudah tersedia~ ^^

**Orang egois: **Masih belum ganti _penname_-nya ya? Saya jadi bingung lagi mau panggil apa ==" _Anou_, kalau saya takut sepi pembaca, saya tidak akan mem-_publish _bagian NejiGaara karena semua _reader _saya tahu kalau saya penulis SasuNaru dan NaruSasu. Terlalu beresiko bagi saya jika saya membuat _fic_ dengan karakter selain mereka. Dan tentang konflik SasuNaru, saya memang menaruhnya agak di akhir. Saya berencana untuk menyelesaikan _pairing '_sampingan' ini sebelum fokus menggarap konflik _pairing _utama. _If it's annoying then you_ _have to stop reading it. I don't want make you feel sick if you continue reading it. _Jangan membenci karakter fic ini, benci saja saya yang sudah membuat karakter itu buruk di mata Anda. Terima kasih karena sudah jujur memberikan pendapat ^^


	19. Chapter 19

**A Little Secret**

_Disclaimer :_ _I own the story. Others? Not mine._ Secret Garden © SBS

_**Warning :**_ AU. _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy It!**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**.**

**.**

Naruto menatap lelaki yang berdiri menghalangi langkahnya keluar dari area kampus dengan heran.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya Naruto sudah sangat lelah hari ini. Bukan hanya karena jadwal kuliah yang dimulai sejak jam delapan, tapi juga karena tugasnya membuat dekorasi baru saja selesai setengah jam yang lalu. Lusa akan ada pementasan drama mahasiswa tingkat tiga, dan anggota Students Association bertugas membantu mempersiapkan acara itu.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Kuharap tidak lama karena aku sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi," desah Naruto membalas ucapan lawan bicaranya.

"Asalkan kau menjawabnya dengan jujur, aku tidak akan memperpanjang percakapan kita."

Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku mantel yang ia kenakan. Matanya menatap lurus iris _onyx_ lelaki dihadapannya.

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan adikku?"

Sang Uzumaki muda menghela napas. Dihadapkan dengan pertanyaan itu disaat dirinya sedang selelah ini sama sekali bukan hal yang bagus. Ia sudah cukup pusing karena harus kembali mendekorasi panggung pertunjukkan besok pagi, dan sekarang tingkat pusingnya makin tinggi dengan kewajiban menjawab pertanyaan kakak Uchiha Sasuke ini.

"Aku dan Sasuke hanya berteman," jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur?"

"Itu adalah jawaban jujur dariku, Itachi-_san_. Memangnya kau mengharapkanku menjawab apa?"

Naruto kembali menghentikan langkah ketika Itachi menarik paksa lengannya dan membuatnya membalikkan tubuh. Kini mereka kembali berdiri berhadapan. Pemuda pirang ini tidak akan segan menyalahkan sang Uchiha sulung kalau ia sampai terlambat bekerja di pub hari ini.

"Apa lagi? Bukankah kau bilang kau tidak akan memperpanjang percakapan kita?" tanya Naruto malas. Berbeda dengan tingkat pusingnya yang bertambah, tingkat _mood_ si pemuda tampak makin menurun.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dengan benar, Uzumaki-_san_. Apa hubunganmu dengan adikku?" Itachi mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Aku sudah menjawabnya bukan? Kami hanya teman!"

Naruto mengibaskan lengannya untuk melepaskan cekalan Itachi. Pemuda berkulit _tan _itu menahan geraman kesal yang sudah ada di ujung bibir ketika Itachi lagi-lagi berdiri di hadapannya dan menghalangi jalan.

Tampaknya yang memiliki tingkat stress tinggi ternyata bukan hanya Naruto, tapi juga Itachi. Lelaki berambut _raven _itu tentu tidak akan mempercayai begitu saja jawaban sang Uzumaki. Bagaimana bisa ia percaya bahwa pemuda ini hanya berteman dengan adiknya setelah ia mengetahui perasaan sang adik?

"Sebenarnya kau ingin aku menjawab apa, Itachi?" Naruto tampaknya sudah tidak memiliki _mood _untuk mempertahankan sopan santunnya. Jangan salahkan ia, salahkan saja lelaki yang sudah membuat harinya menjadi lebih melelahkan.

"Aku ingin kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur," ucap Itachi datar.

"Tadi itu jawaban jujur! Kau mau aku menjawab apa memangnya? Apa aku harus berkata kalau kami memiliki hubungan khusus agar bisa membuatmu berhenti menghalangiku?"

"Kau—"

Naruto memiringkan tubuh dan mengambil satu langkah ke arah kanan. Walaupun ia lelah, tapi ia masih memiliki refleks untuk menghindar dari bogem mentah yang baru saja dilayangkan sang Uchiha sulung.

_'Nyaris saja...' _Naruto menarik napas lega.

Itachi memperhatikan pemuda di hadapannya. Ia bisa memperkirakan kalau Naruto menguasai dasar bela diri ketika melihatnya menghindari 'serangannya' tadi dengan mudah.

"Maafkan aku kalau aku sudah membuatmu marah, Itachi-_san_. Hariku sudah cukup melelahkan dengan semua kelas yang harus kuhadiri dan juga kegiatan organisasi, jadi aku tidak bisa menjaga _mood_-ku," papar Naruto disertai helaan napas. "Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf kalau aku sudah membuatmu kesal. Aku benar-benar hanya berteman dengan Sasuke. Aku permisi."

Naruto membungkukkan tubuh dan melangkah melewati Itachi yang masih memperhatikannya.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Naruto menaruh sebotol _coke _di atas _counter bar_ sebelum kembali merapikan botol minuman dan sloki di dalam rak. Melihat keadaan Gaara yang datang ke pub dengan _mood _kacau membuatnya sadar kalau bukan hanya dirinya yang mengalami hari melelahkan.

"Apa kau bisa menampungku malam ini, _Blonde?_" tanya Gaara setelah menghabiskan setengah isi kaleng minumannya.

"Menampungmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Kau bertengkar dengan Neji?" Naruto balas bertanya tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Aku tidak mau kembali ke apartemen lelaki itu," Gaara kembali meneguk _coke_-nya. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan aku malah ingin tinggal di apartemenmu selama aku masih ada keperluan di Tokyo."

Naruto mengangguk paham. Walaupun Gaara berkata ketus tentang Neji, ia tahu pasti kalau sebenarnya pemuda yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu sama sekali tidak membenci _partner _duetnya itu.

"Kau pasti punya alasan lain," cetus Naruto yang sudah menutup pintu rak. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Gaara menunggu sampai si pemuda pirang duduk di sampingnya. Ia membalikkan tubuh sehingga kini punggungnya bersandar di _counter bar_. Naruto pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"_I'm falling_."

Tidak perlu kalimat lengkap untuk membuat Naruto paham kemana arah pembicaraan tertuju. Ia menghela napas panjang dan mengurut pelipisnya.

"Sudah kuduga hal ini akan terjadi," responnya.

"Maksudmu? Kau sudah memperkirakan kalau aku akan 'jatuh'?"

"Tentu saja," Naruto mengangguk. "Sejak kalian mulai melakukan proyek duet, aku bisa melihat kalau kau mulai tertarik padanya."

Gaara mengerutkan dahi. Kenapa ia bisa lupa kalau Naruto adalah seorang pengamat yang jeli?

Naruto memperhatikan seisi bar yang sepi. Sudah dini hari, dan beberapa menit lagi bar akan ditutup. Walaupun begitu, Naruto belum mau meninggalkan bar. Ia sebenarnya sudah meminta persetujuan Shikamaru untuk memakai bar demi keperluan latihan flair.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Kau mau pergi lagi?" Naruto beranjak dari kursinya dan mengambil botol flair dan _shaker _dari rak.

"Untuk saat ini aku hanya perlu cepat-cepat menyelesaikan urusanku, setelah itu mungkin aku baru bisa pergi," Gaara menjawab ringan.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Naruto mendengar cerita Gaara yang 'jatuh' kepada seseorang. Beberapa kali hal ini pernah terjadi, dan Naruto tahu pasti kalau sahabatnya pasti akan melarikan diri jika menyadari kalau ia tidak diperbolehkan untuk 'terjatuh' lebih dalam lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberikan kesempatan padanya, Gaara?" tanya Naruto sembari melakukan pemanasan.

"Apa kau bercanda? Dia sudah punya kekasih!"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu? Apa maksudnya dengan 'lalu'? Kau mau aku merebut kekasih orang, begitu?"

Naruto mulai melakukan lemparan-lemparan kecil dengan _shaker_, sementara Gaara meneguk habis isi kaleng sodanya.

"Aku memang 'jatuh' padanya, tapi itu tidak berarti dia juga harus 'jatuh' padaku. Aku malah berharap hal itu tidak akan terjadi padanya. Aku tidak mau dia kehilangan kehidupannya." Gaara menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Setelah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa anaknya adalah penyuka sesama jenis, Sabaku senior langsung memutuskan semua kontak dengan putra bungsunya dan menghapus namanya dari silsilah keluarga Sabaku. Itulah kenapa Gaara tidak pernah lagi menggunakan marga-nya.

Gaara sendiri tampak tidak keberatan dengan keputusan sang ayah. Sebenarnya Gaara bisa mengerti kenapa ayahnya sangat marah padanya. Ia adalah salah satu pewaris keluarga Sabaku yang sangat diharapkan, dan kenyataan yang dimilikinya sudah sangat mengecewakan sang ayah.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang saja. _Mood_-mu membuatku malas latihan," cetus Naruto sembari mengembalikan botol flair dan _shaker_ ke dalam rak.

"Maaf."

Naruto menggeleng dan melangkah menuju ruang ganti. Beberapa saat kemudian Gaara membuka matanya dan menatap sosok '_Blonde_' yang sudah bertransformasi menjadi sosok 'Naruto'.

Setelah menarik napas panjang akhirnya Gaara bangun dari duduknya dan mengikuti Naruto keluar dari pub melalui pintu belakang. Naruto melingkarkan sebelah lengannya ke bahu Gaara dan menyamakan langkah mereka.

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu meminta izin untuk tinggal di apartemenku. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai kakakku sendiri, jadi tidak seharusnya kau merasa sungkan padaku," tuturnya.

"Aku tidak mau mempunyai adik sepertimu," tolak Gaara ringan.

"_You're so mean_. Kenapa kau tidak mau mempunyai adik sepertiku? Aku ini tipe adik yang baik!"

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

Itachi menatap adiknya dengan teliti, mencoba menangkap sorot terkejut ataupun sorot emosi di mata yang memiliki iris yang sama dengannya. Ia menaikkan alis ketika tidak mendapati kedua reaksi yang diharapkannya setelah beberapa menit menunggu.

"Kau tidak terkejut?" tanyanya.

Sasuke menaruh beberapa lembar foto yang beberapa menit lalu disodorkan sang kakak ke atas meja.

"Tidak. Aku sudah tahu hal ini sejak awal."

"Kau apa? Kau sudah tahu kalau dia selalu pergi ke bar setiap malam dan selalu pulang dini hari?" Itachi tidak bisa mempercayai jawaban Sasuke. Matanya menatap foto-foto yang menunjukkan Naruto masuk dan keluar dari sebuah bar.

"Kalau kau berharap aku akan menjauhi Naruto hanya karena hal ini, sepertinya kau harus berusaha lebih keras lagi."

Sasuke sebenarnya cukup terkejut ketika mendapati Itachi ada di ruang kerjanya beberapa saat setelah ia selesai _meeting_ siang ini. Dan saat melihat raut serius Itachi, Sasuke langsung tahu kalau pembicaraan mereka tidak akan berlangsung mudah.

"Aku sudah menemuinya dan menanyakan tentang hubungan kalian," ucap Itachi, membuat Sasuke mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau menemuinya?"

"Hn. Dia berkata padaku kalau kalian berteman."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak percaya," Itachi menatap Sasuke lekat. "Apa benar kalian hanya berteman?"

"Hn." Selama ini ia dan Naruto memang berteman. Yah, walaupun tidak bisa dikategorikan 'berteman baik', tapi, ya, mereka berteman.

"Sepasang teman tidak pergi ke bioskop berdua, Sasuke. Sepasang teman tidak menghabiskan waktu dengan duduk-duduk di taman berdua dan menghabiskan akhir pekan di taman hiburan berdua."

"Apa maksudmu? Banyak orang di luar sana yang melakukan itu."

"Memang banyak yang melakukannya, tapi kau tidak termasuk ke dalam orang-orang itu. Kau bukan tipe orang yang mau menghabiskan waktu dengan kegiatan tidak bermanfaat seperti itu. Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah orang yang seperti itu."

Sasuke merapikan kertas-kertas di mejanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah folder. Ia menyandarkan diri ke punggung kursi dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Sejak awal sebenarnya aku ingin tahu, kenapa kau tidak menyukai kedekatanku dengan Naruto?" tanyanya tenang.

Itachi terdiam. Sejak awal ia memang tidak menyukai pertemanan adiknya dan pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu. Awalnya ia tidak menyukainya karena ketidakjelasan identitas Naruto. Sebagai seorang kakak, Itachi tidak mau adiknya berteman dengan sembarang orang, terlebih Sasuke adalah salah satu pewaris keluarga Uchiha. Entah apa yang terjadi kalau Sasuke sampai salah memilih teman bergaul.

Tapi, setelah tahu kalau Naruto 'tidak mengkhawatirkan', Itachi sedikit bisa menerima sosoknya sebagai teman sang adik. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena setelah kembali dari Amerika Itachi sering mendapatkan laporan tentang kegiatan Sasuke dan Naruto. Berdua.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan sebenarnya, Itachi?"

"Kau tahu pasti apa yang kukhawatirkan," Itachi membalikkan.

"Kau khawatir aku mencintainya?"

"Ya, aku mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Tapi aku lebih khawatir kau kehilangan akal sehatmu dan lebih memilihnya daripada keluargamu sendiri."

Sasuke tahu hal ini pasti akan dibahas sang kakak, dan ia sudah mempersiapkan balasan.

"Mana yang lebih kau inginkan? Melihat adikmu lengkap atau melihat adikmu bahagia?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau kau ingin melihatku lengkap, aku akan menikahi seorang wanita dan memiliki keturunan sebagai penerus marga Uchiha. Dengan begitu kau bisa melihatku lengkap, tapi kau tidak akan melihatku bahagia."

Sasuke menatap sang kakak dengan tatapan lurus dan tenang. Itachi sendiri menahan diri untuk tidak menunjukkan emosinya.

"Dan kalau kau ingin melihatku bahagia, aku akan memilih Uzumaki Naruto dan menjadikannya kekasihku. Kami tidak akan memiliki keturunan, itu sudah pasti. Dan itu artinya kau tidak akan melihatku lengkap, tapi kau akan melihatku bahagia sebagai gantinya. Jadi, mana yang kau pilih? Melihatku lengkap atau melihatku bahagia?"

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

"Benar kau baik-baik saja, Teme?"

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya menyusun sloki dan memilih berdiri dibalik _counter bar_, berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang ke tempat kerjanya malam ini.

Sebenarnya sang Uzumaki sempat menarik napas lega ketika Sasuke memberitahu kalau ia tidak akan datang menemuinya di kampus siang tadi. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi keduanya untuk bertemu di kantin kampus saat makan siang, dan perlahan Naruto mulai terbiasa dengan 'kunjungan' Sasuke.

Mereka masih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama—atau lebih tepatnya Sasuke masih sering menyeret Naruto untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Awalnya Naruto menolak semua ajakan sang Uchiha, tapi tentu saja tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan sifat keras kepala seorang Uchiha. Dan sekeras apapun usaha Naruto untuk kabur, pada akhirnya ia akan menyerah setelah Sasuke mengancam akan mengacaukan apartemennya.

"Lusa kau tidak boleh bekerja."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis. Ada apa lagi sekarang? Kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke melarangnya bekerja lusa?

"Besok aku akan menjemputmu sepulang kuliah."

"Huh? Hei, memang kau mau membawaku kemana lagi?" teriak Naruto karena Sasuke sudah melangkah menjauhi _counter bar_. "Dasar Uchiha menyebalkan!" gerutunya ketika tidak mendapat balasan.

Naruto melirik jam tangannya dan bergegas memberitahu rekan kerjanya sesama bartender kalau ia sudah izin pulang lebih awal malam ini. Kemarin ia sudah berjanji untuk membantu Gaara membawa semua barangnya untuk dipindahkan ke apartemennya.

Setelah menyusuri jalanan kota yang tidak terlalu ramai akhirnya Naruto tiba di gedung apartemen Neji yang juga merupakan gedung apartemen Sasuke. Pemuda berambut pirang itu segera masuk dan melangkah menuju _lift_.

"Kau benar-benar akan pidah ke apartemen Naruto?" Neji memperhatikan rekannya yang sedang menutup retsleting ransel.

"Ya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan kabur sebelum menyelesaikan semua urusan yang berkaitan dengan _single_ kita."

"Kenapa?"

Gaara mengerutkan dahi dan menatap Neji tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk pindah? Apa tempat ini tidak nyaman?"

"Aku tidak yakin untuk memberitahumu alasan kepindahanku."

Neji memperhatikan Gaara yang kini sedang menikmati teh buatannya. Sebenarnya ia cukup terkejut ketika pemuda di hadapannya memberitahu kalau dia akan pindah ke apartemen Naruto.

Hyuuga muda itu menyadari kalau hubungannya dengan sang _partner _memang tidak begitu akrab. Bukan karena Neji tidak mau mengakrabkan diri, tapi lebih karena Gaara yang terlihat sangat menjaga jarak dengannya. Dan tiap kali Neji menanyakan alasan Gaara menjaga jarak, pemuda berambut merah itu tidak pernah mau memberikan alasan.

"Kau tahu? Kupikir kau sudah mulai menyukaiku karena kita sudah bekerja sama selama ini," Neji menarik napas panjang dan ikut duduk di samping Gaara.

"Aku memang menyukaimu."

"Benarkah?"

"Aku tidak mau berbohong. Awalnya aku memang tidak menyukaimu. Orang mana juga yang bisa menyukai orang asing yang terus mengikutinya dan memaksanya untuk bekerja sama?"

Neji mendengus geli mendengar penuturan jujur Gaara. Tanpa diberitahu pun Neji tahu benar seberapa besar rasa tidak suka Gaara padanya di awal-awal perkenalan mereka.

"Tapi dibalik semua rasa tidak sukaku padamu, nyatanya tetap ada hal yang bisa kusukai darimu. Kau adalah teman yang baik, Neji, dan aku menyukaimu karena itu."

Neji tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum mendengar pengakuan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya tadi.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Gaara. Sangat menyukaimu. Kau _partner _dan adik yang menyenangkan."

"Aku tahu."

Dan kini Gaara yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan segurat senyum tipis di wajahnya. Suara bel membuat Neji terpaksa bangun dari duduknya dan melangkah untuk membuka pintu.

"Apa Gaara sudah siap?" Naruto sedikit mengintip ke dalam apartemen Neji melalui celah yang ada.

"Aku sudah siap. Bisa kau bawakan ranselku, Naruto?" Gaara melangkah mendekati sahabatnya dan menyodorkan ransel hitam miliknya.

Naruto menyandang ransel yang disodorkan ke bahunya dan melangkah lebih dulu ke arah _lift_, memberi waktu kepada Gaara untuk berpamitan dengan rekan sekamarnya.

"Semuanya sudah kau bawa? Tidak ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Neji ketika Gaara berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Ya. Sudah semua."

"Kau yakin? Periksa kamarmu sekali lagi," ucap Neji.

Gaara mengerutkan dahi dan sedikit memiringkan kepala.

"Apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa kalau kau sedang menghalangiku pergi."

"Aku memang melakukannya," Neji mengakui. "Tapi sepertinya kali ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahanmu untuk pergi," Neji menatap lurus iris hijau milik pemuda di hadapannya.

"Akan kupastikan agar kau tidak bisa menahanku lagi mulai dari sekarang," Gaara membalas tatapan mata seniornya.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak mau kau pergi."

"Jangan kekanakan. Semua orang akan pergi kalau sudah waktunya, dan sekarang sudah waktunya bagiku untuk pergi dari apartemenmu."

"Secepat inikah?"

Gaara memperhatikan iris lavender Neji dengan detail. Ia tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya ada sirat tidak rela tertoreh di sana.

"Ya, secepat ini."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu."

"Baiklah," Neji menarik napas panjang. "Apa tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Entahlah. 'Sampai jumpa lagi' misalnya?"

"Kau berkata seolah-olah aku akan pergi jauh. Atau kau memang mengharapkanku pergi jauh?"

"Tidak, bukan itu maksudku," Neji membantah cepat. "Mungkin aneh, tapi aku merasa kalau kau memang akan pergi jauh. _Heck_, bahkan aku juga merasa kau akan selamanya."

Gaara menarik napas pelan. Kalau bisa ia juga ingin segera enyah dari hidup sang Hyuuga, tapi sayangnya ia tidak bisa. Ah, ralat. Ia belum bisa. Selain karena perjanjian yang dibuatnya dengan Neji mengenai pembuatan MV dan hadir ke konsernya, Gaara masih belum bisa memiliki kekuatan untuk menjauh dari pemuda di depannya.

"Aku pasti akan merindukan suara petikan gitarmu," ucap si pemuda berambut coklat.

"Kau masih bisa mendengarnya di lokasi _shooting_, jangan khawatir."

"Aku pasti merindukan suaramu."

"Kau tahu nomor ponselku 'kan?"

"Aku pasti akan merindukan sosokmu."

"Jangan berlebihan, sosokku masih akan terus muncul dihadapanmu selama urusan kita belum selesai," Gaara mengerlingkan matanya bosan.

"Aku pasti akan benar-benar merindukanmu."

Neji mengambil satu langkah maju. Hyuuga muda itu tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk memeluk si pemuda berambut merah.

Gaara membalas pelukan Neji dan menepuk pelan bahu rekannya setelah ia berhasil tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang," Gaara melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang Hyuuga. "Terima kasih sudah menampungku beberapa hari ini." Dan dengan itu Gaara membalikkan tubuh.

Neji tidak mengerti, kenapa ia memiliki keinginan untuk mengikuti pemuda yang tengah melangkah di koridor apartemennya. Neji tidak mengerti kenapa ia tidak menyukai pemandangan Gaara melangkah masuk ke dalam _lift_. Dan Neji tidak mengerti kenapa ia merasa kosong ketika sosok Gaara benar-benar hilang dari pandangan matanya ketika pintu _lift _tertutup rapat.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Maafkan keterlambatan saya meng-_update fic _ini~ *_deep bow_* Saya tidak akan menuturkan semua alasan yang saya punya karena menurut saya itu tidak penting (atau lebih tepatnya saya tidak mau terkesan mencari-cari alasan). Maaf karena sudah membuat semuanya menunggu (saya sebenarnya tidak yakin masih ada yang menunggu -,-). Saya benar-benar minta maaf kalau sudah mengecewakan *_bowing again_*

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply:**_

**.**

**.**

**sasunaru4ever: **Sudah di-_update_~ ^^

**Meg chan: **Maaf karena saya (sangat) terlambat meng_-update_ ,

**Kyuubi tuh lucu: **Sepertinya saya belum akan melibatkan FugaMiko dulu. Karakter Itachi untuk saat ini sudah cukup membuat ceritanya menarik (menurut saya). Aih, jadi ga jadi bikin akun? =3= _Ne, hwaiting!_

**suki teme: **'_Senpai_'? -,-' Terima kasih~~ :D Apa _chap _ini masih ditunggu? Yep, semangkaa! X3

**Kirara: **Saya akan usahakan sebisa mungkin untuk itu. Semoga saja saya bisa membagi waktu dengan baik. _Fic _GaaNeji? Belum punya idenya, hehe.

**Lista-SasuNaru4ever: **Nah lho, mau bilang apa? O.o '_Senpai'_? _Chap_-nya sudah dilanjut~ ^^

**Kyuubi tuh lucu: **Ya ampun, dirimu sampai me-_review _dua kali, nak -,- Whoah, pertanyaannya banyak! maaf lahir batin kembali :D Yep, _hwaiting!_


	20. Chapter 20

**A Little Secret**

_Disclaimer :_ _I own the story. Others? Not mine._ Secret Garden © SBS

_**Warning :**_ AU. _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy It!**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**.**

**.**

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. Rasanya ia ingin menyetujui ucapan Ino tempo hari—dirinya dan Sasuke memang lebih mirip seperti sepasang kekasih daripada sepasang sahabat.

Naruto menatap permukaan laut yang memantulkan warna senja. Setelah gagal 'meloloskan diri' dari Sasuke dan diseret paksa lelaki itu kemana-mana sejak pulang kuliah siang tadi, kini ia berakhir dengan terjebak di tepi pantai bersama si bungsu Uchiha.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau membawaku ke sini, Teme?"

Sasuke menaikkan bahu dan tetap menatap pemandangan menenangkan di depan matanya. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia membawa Naruto ke tempat favoritnya.

Naruto mengerlingkan mata dan menatap jam tangannya. Sudah hampir malam dan ia belum kembali ke apartemen untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Laporannya memang sudah selesai, tinggal diketik dan diperbaiki di beberapa bagian, tapi tetap saja ia membutuhkan waktu untuk melakukan semua itu.

"Ayo pergi. Aku harus kembali ke apartemen dan mengetik tugasku untuk besok. Aku tidak mungkin mengerjakannya nanti malam karena aku harus tetap bekerja di pub," ajak Naruto dengan tubuh yang sudah dihadapkan ke arah Sasuke.

Pemuda beriris langit itu menatap lawan bicaranya heran ketika Sasuke membuka pintu penumpang dan mengambil sebuah tas. Sasuke membuka tas berwarna hitam tadi dan mengeluarkan sebuah laptop dari dalamnya.

"Kau kerjakan di sini saja. Aku belum mau pergi," tuturnya sembari menyerahkan laptopnya kepada sang Uzumaki.

"Kerjakan di sini? Yang benar saja!" protes Naruto tidak terima.

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah. Silakan kau pulang sendiri, Dobe," ucap Sasuke acuh.

Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak menendang tulang kering sang Uciha. Dengan kesal pemuda pirang itu membuka pintu penumpang dan duduk di joknya dengan kaki terulur keluar. Naruto membuka tasnya gusar dan mengeluarkan kertas-kertas hasil penelitiannya sebelum menyalakan laptop dan mulai mengetik.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Ia memandang lagit yang mulai hitam dan bulan yang mulai tampak jelas. Percakapan dengan Itachi kemarin masih terngiang di telinganya.

_"Hentikan sekarang juga sebelum semuanya berjalan terlalu jauh, Sasuke. Apa kau tidak membayangkan bagaimana reaksi _tousan _dan _kaasan _kalau mereka tahu semua ini?"_

_ "Kalau kau tidak ingin mereka tahu, maka tutup mulutmu. Sejauh ini hanya aku dan kau yang tahu semuanya."_

_ "Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Cepat atau lambat mereka pasti mengetahui hal ini! Hentikan sekarang juga, Sasuke. Hentikan semuanya. Ini demi kebaikanmu."_

Sasuke melirik sosok yang sudah mulai serius mengerjakan tugas di dalam mobilnya selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kembali melemparkan pandangan ke arah pantai.

Sekarang si bungsu Uchiha itu yakin kalau ia sudah jatuh cinta kepada sang Uzumaki, tapi tak jarang ia berpikiran kalau ia _belum _mencintai pemuda beriris biru langit itu.

Tunggu dulu.

Bagaimana bisa Sasuke tahu kalau dirinya _belum_ mencintai Naruto? Dulu saja ia membutuhkan bantuan Tsunade untuk menyadari kalau ia _sudah_ jatuh cinta. Bagaimana kalau ternyata ia _sudah _mencintai _kouhai_-nya seperti yang dikatakan sang kakak?

Sasuke segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku dan menekan panggilan cepat nomor satu; Tsunade.

_"Moshi—"_

"Besok kau ada waktu luang? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu," Sasuke menyela salam psikiaternya.

_"Kau ingin bertemu denganku?"_

"Aku tidak akan menghubungimu kalau bukan untuk membuat janji," Sasuke mengerlingkan mata.

_"Hmm, kau bisa menemuiku saat jam makan siang. Aku juga ingin membicarakan sesuatu."_

"Membicarakan sesuatu? Apa?"

_"Datang saja besok, aku tidak mungkin membicarakan hal ini di telepon. Selamat malam."_

Sasuke menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga dan mengerutkan dahi. Tsunade ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengannya? Tumben sekali.

"Tutup pintunya, Dobe. Ayo kita pulang," ucap Sasuke sambil mengantongi ponselnya.

Lelaki berambut _raven _itu melirik ke arah kursi pengemudi ketika tidak juga mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup. Suara decakan meluncur dari bibirnya saat melihat Naruto tertidur dalam posisi duduk menyamping dengan kepala bersandar ke punggung jok.

"Baru setengahnya," gumam sang Uchiha saat melihat layar laptop yang masih menyala.

Sasuke membaringkan Naruto perlahan di kursi penumpang. Tubuh bagian atas hingga bagian pinggang pemuda itu terbaring sempurna di atas jok, sementara bagian kaki terjuntai ke lantai mobil.

"Salahmu mempunyai kaki yang begitu panjang," cetus Sasuke saat membenarkan posisi tidur si pemuda.

Naruto menggumam pelan dan menyamankan posisi kepalanya yang berbantalkan tasnya sendiri. Sasuke membuka kursi pengemudi dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dengan hati-hati sebelah tangannya memasang _handsfree_. Matanya sesekali beralih dari jalan di depannya ke layar ponsel untuk memastikan kalau ia akan menghubungi nomor yang benar.

_"Moshi—"_

"Naruto tidak akan bekerja malam ini," lagi-lagi Sasuke memotong salam orang yang dihubunginya.

_"Dia tidak akan bekerja? Ada apa dengannya dan... siapa kau?"_

"Uchiha Sasuke. Dia tertidur di mobilku dan sekarang aku sedang mengantarkannya pulang. Ah, dia juga tidak akan masuk besok malam. Untuk yang satu itu aku ingin kau memberikannya izin."

**.**

**..**

**-0-****0-0-**

**..**

**.**

"Ouch!" Naruto mengerang pelan. Kepalanya terasa pusing karena bangun tiba-tiba seperti tadi.

Pemuda itu memijat pelipisnya dan membuka mata perlahan. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sosok Gaara yang sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu dengan gitar milik sang Uzumaki di pangkuannya.

Naruto membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan menatap jam dinding. Tatapannya lalu beralih ke jendela apartemen yang terbuka lebar, memberi akses kepada sinar matahari dan udara pagi untuk mamenuhi ruangan.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?" tanya Naruto setelah keterkejutannya reda.

"Kemarin malam Sasuke mengantarmu pulang. Dia memintaku untuk tidak membangunkanmu sampai jam delapan pagi," papar Gaara dengan jemari memetik beberapa senar.

"Dasar berengsek."

Sasuke jelas tahu kalau kemarin malam Naruto memiliki jadwal bekerja di pub, dan pemuda itu malah sengaja menyuruh Gaara untuk tidak membangunkannya.

Naruto menarik napas panjang, berusaha membuat alasan yang akan ia ajukan kepada Shikamaru kalau-kalau atasannya itu bertanya kenapa ia absen.

"Ah, Sasuke juga menitipkan sesuatu untukmu."

"Huh? Apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia bilang dia menaruhnya di dalam tasmu."

Naruto mengangguk dan turun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia melangkah mendekati meja komputer dimana tasnya berada.

"Ini..."

Naruto mengambil sebuah laporan dari tasnya dan membaca tulisan di _cover_-nya dengan teliti sebelum membuka halaman-halamannya.

"Dia juga berpesan kalau dia ingin terima kasih dalam bentuk selain ucapan."

"Lupakan saja," cetus Naruto sembari memasukkan laporannya yang diselesaikan Sasuke ke dalam tas.

Naruto mengambil pakaiannya dari dalam lemari dan segera melangkah ke kamar mandi. Ia harus segera bersiap kalau tidak mau terlambat menghadiri kuliah hari ini.

"Kau berangkat jam berapa, Gaara?" teriaknya dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Mungkin jam delapan," jawab Gaara sembari menulis beberapa kata di buku musiknya.

"Ah, kita berangkat bersama. Aku bisa mengantarmu ke lokasi _shooting_ kalau kau mau."

"Bukannya kau ada kuliah? Kau bisa terlambat kalau kau mengantarkanku."

"Lalu bagaimana? Kau tidak ada kendaraan 'kan?"

"Aku bisa naik kereta."

"Aku punya ide yang lebih baik."

"Apa?"

"Kau antarkan aku ke kampus, setelah itu kau bisa membawa motorku."

"Baiklah."

Gaara memetik gitarnya dan menyanyikan lirik yang baru saja dituliskannya. Beberapa hari belakangan ia memang sedang sibuk mengaransemen lagu ciptaannya, dan sampai hari ini lagu itu masih jauh dari kata sempurna.

Gaara tidak tahu kenapa ia tiba-tiba memiliki keinginan untuk membuka lagi folder lagu-lagunya, tapi ia juga tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan apapun pada karyanya yang satu ini.

Ini memang bukan kali pertama Gaara mengaransemen lagu, tapi ini adalah kali pertama ia memberanikan diri melakukan hal itu setelah vakum lebih dari dua tahun. Dan mengaransemen lagu masih terasa menyenangkan.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Sasuke memperhatikan wanita yang sedang duduk di hadapannya. Sudah sepuluh menit sejak ia memasuki ruang kerja Tsunade, dan selama itu juga wanita berambut pirang panjang itu tidak juga membuka mulutnya.

"Kalau kau tidak juga memulai, maka aku yang akan melakukannya," tutur Sasuke.

Tsunade mengangguk kecil dan menikmati teh hangat dari cangkirnya. Matanya terus memperhatikan wajah kliennya sejak tadi.

"Bagaimana cara mencari tahu apakah aku mencintai seseorang atau tidak?"

Semua orang selalu melihat Uchiha Sasuke sebagai seorang lelaki dewasa, tapi pada kenyataannya Tsunade tahu benar kalau sosok di hadapannya masih memiliki sisi polos seperti remaja pada umumnya. Sasuke mungkin berhasil menyembunyikan sisi itu di depan orang lain, terutama rekan kerjanya, tapi si bungsu Uchiha tentu tidak bisa menyembunyikannya dari sang psikiater.

"Apa kau mencintai keluargamu?" tanya Tsunade setelah menaruh cangkirnya di atas meja.

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kau tahu jawaban dari pertanyaanmu."

"Aku tidak yakin. Sampai sekarang nyatanya aku belum bisa mengetahui apakah aku benar-benar mencintainya atau tidak," Sasuke menggelengkan kepala.

"Mencintainya?" Tsunade menaikkan alis.

"Aku setuju dengan ucapanmu kalau aku memang jatuh cinta, dan sekarang aku sedang berusaha mencari tahu apakah aku benar-benar mencintainya atau hanya sebatas 'terjatuh' padanya."

Tsunade adalah psikiater profesional yang memiliki banyak pasien, namun diantara semua orang yang sudah ditemuinya, ia harus berkata kalau kasus Sasuke adalah yang paling unik.

"Aku tahu jawaban dari pertanyaanmu, tapi aku tidak akan memberitahukannya."

"Hn?" Kini giliran Sasuke yang menaikkan alis.

"Akan lebih baik kalau kau mencari tahu sendiri apakah kau benar-benar mencintainya atau tidak."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Seiring berjalannya waktu kau pasti akan tahu. Kuharap kau mau berusaha untuk menjadi sedikit lebih sensitif terhadap perasaanmu."

Sasuke mengangguk dan meraih cangkir tehnya. Ia sudah punya rencana untuk memastikan perasaannya, dan rencana itu akan ia lakukan secepatnya.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kemarin Itachi datang menemuiku. Dia menanyakan apakah kau masih datang kemari atau tidak. Dia juga menanyakan apa saja hal yang kau bicarakan denganku akhir-akhir ini."

"Dan kau memberitahunya?"

"Tidak," Tsunade kembali meraih cangkirnya. "Aku tidak akan melanggar _code of etic _pekerjaanku."

"Bagus."

"Sebenarnya ada apa diantara kalian berdua? Apa kau melakukan sesuatu lagi sehingga membuatnya panik seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku hanya memberitahunya kalau aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang, dan dia tahu siapa orang itu."

Tsunade menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Ia tahu benar bagaimana sifat kedua keturunan Uchiha itu. Ia tahu kalau Itachi memang sangat protektif kepada adiknya, dan ia sangat memaklumi hal itu. Insiden penculikan Sasuke adalah penyebab kenapa Itachi sangat melindungi adiknya. Tapi Itachi juga bukan tipe orang yang mudah panik. Itachi tidak akan panik hanya karena hal sepele yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Dari ucapanmu aku bisa menyimpulkan kalau Itachi tidak menyukai perasaan yang kau miliki terhadap orang itu," tutur Tsunade.

"Dia memang tidak menyukainya. Kalau orang tuaku tahu hal ini, mereka juga tidak akan menyukainya," Sasuke menambahkan.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau mereka menetapkan kriteria untuk pasangan anak-anak mereka," Tsunade mengerutkan dahi. Setahunya kedua orang tua Sasuke tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal pribadi anak-anak mereka.

"Semua orang tua pasti mempunyai kriteria semacam itu, Tsunade. Mereka pasti akan memastikan sepantas apa pasangan untuk anak mereka, dan mereka tentu tidak akan memberikan restu kalau calon pasangan anak mereka tidak mencapai standar yang mereka tetapkan."

Tsunade mengangguk membenarkan penuturan kliennya. Semua orang tua memang memiliki kriteria dan standar untuk pasangan anak mereka, dan kedua Uchiha senior juga pasti memilikinya.

"Kalau kau tahu keluargamu tidak akan menyukai hal ini, kenapa kau malah ingin mencari tahu bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap orang itu? Bukankah seharusnya kau berhenti?"

"Aku ada di sini karena aku tidak bisa berhenti. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan perasaanku, dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghentikannya."

"Kedua orang tuamu plus kakakmu tidak menyukai hal ini. Kau sudah punya satu alasan kuat untuk berhenti."

"Dan anehnya aku tetap tidak bisa berhenti," Sasuke menarik napas panjang. "Sepertinya kekhawatiran Itachi menjadi kenyataan; aku kehilangan akal sehat dan lebih memilihnya daripada keluargaku sendiri."

Tsunade bangun dari duduknya dan berdiri di hadapan Sasuke selama beberapa saat sebelum melangkah mendekati pintu ruangan.

"Perkataanmu tadi bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu di awal percakapan kita. Apa kau menyadarinya?"

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Sasuke menarik diri dari percakapan yang sedang ia jalani bersama rekan-rekan bisnisnya ketika menyadari kalau Naruto sudah tidak berada di dekatnya. Perlahan sang Uchiha mengedarkan pandangan ke seisi ruangan untuk mencari sosok pemuda berambut pirang.

"Kenapa kau ada di luar?" Sasuke melangkah mendekati orang yang ia cari.

"Karena tidak ada orang di sini," jawab Naruto sembari menyandarkan setengah tubuh bagian depannya ke pagar balkon. "Untuk apa kau mengajakku ke pesta ulang tahun tempat kerjamu, Teme?"

Sasuke ikut bersandar di samping sang Uzumaki dan melemparkan pandangan ke arah taman kediaman keluarganya yang berada di bawah. Beberapa jam yang lalu Sasuke membawa paksa Naruto dari apartemennya untuk ikut bersamanya hadir di pesta ulang tahun label.

Naruto tentu ingat perkataan Sasuke untuk tidak bekerja malam ini, dan ia berencana untuk pergi ke pub lebih awal. Karena Naruto kini berada di kediaman Uchiha, maka bisa dipastikan kalau rencana Naruto untuk melarikan diri tadi tidak berhasil.

Sasuke ternyata datang ke apartemennya sebelum Naruto sempat berangkat. Pemuda berkulit putih itu memaksa Naruto untuk mengenakan _tuxedo _yang ia bawa dan langsung menculiknya sesudah itu.

"Aku ingin kau membiasakan diri dengan kehidupanku mulai dari sekarang."

"Membiasakan diri? Untuk apa? Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah menjadi anggota kelas sosial dimana kau berada."

"Kau memang tidak akan bisa, tapi aku bisa membuatmu termasuk ke kelas sosial ini."

Naruto menolehkan kepala dan membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan dahi berkerut. Apa maksud pewaris Uchiha itu dengan kata-katanya tadi? Naruto sama sekali tidak paham.

"Kau tahu? Jika aku menginginkan sesuatu, aku akan berusaha keras untuk mendapatkannya. Dan jika aku mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan, maka aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya."

Sasuke menarik bahu Naruto, membuat si pemuda berdiri berhadapan dengan lawab bicaranya. Kini tubuh bagian belakang Naruto lah yang bersandar di pagar balkon. Naruto bisa melihat sorot serius di mata seniornya.

Sasuke mencondongkan tubuh dan memposisikan kedua tangannya di pagar balkon, tepat di sisi-sisi tubuh Naruto, membuat sang Uzumaki terperangkap.

"Aku menginginkanmu."

Kedua mata beriris biru itu melebar sempurna. Keterkejutan jelas terlihat di wajah karamel Naruto.

Sasuke makin mencondongkan tubuh dan menghentikan gerakannya ketika wajah mereka sudah sangat dekat. Sasuke bahkan bisa merasakan hangat napas si pemuda berkulit _tan_ di wajahnya.

"Aku ingin kau jadi milikku."

Dan dengan itu Sasuke benar-benar menutup jarak di antara keduanya.

Sebelumnya Naruto memang sudah menduga kalau Sasuke memiliki perasaan semacam ini kepadanya, tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau ternyata sang Uchiha benar-benar memilikinya.

Seperti yang Gaara katakan, Naruto termasuk orang yang memiliki tingkat pengamatan yang jeli terhadap hal-hal di sekitarnya. Dan dengan kemampuannya tadi, mudah bagi Naruto untuk menyadari kalau Sasuke memiliki 'ketertarikan' padanya.

Awalnya Naruto tidak mau mengakui bahwa ia telah menarik perhatian sang Uchiha, tapi setelah melihat sikap Sasuke, Naruto tidak bisa lagi mengelak. Sejujurnya sejak dulu ia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menolak Sasuke kalau pemuda ini sampai menyatakan perasaan padanya.

Naruto yakin kalau ia memiliki orientasi _straight_, tapi keyakinannya lenyap tanpa sisa ketika ia malah meremas ujung _tux _Sasuke dan membalas ciuman yang diberikan sang putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha. Dibalik rasa terkejut yang masih bergelayut di kepalanya, nyatanya Naruto tidak begitu keberatan menerima kenyataan mengenai orientasinya.

Sasuke melingkarkan satu lengannya di pinggang sang Uzumaki, sementara lengannya yang lain bergerak menekan leher pemuda di depannya untuk membantunya memperdalam ciuman yang ia berikan.

Kini pemuda berambut _raven _itu tahu pasti apa jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ia ungkapkan kepada Tsunade siang tadi. Ia juga sudah tahu jawaban dari semua pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya selama ini; kenapa ia selalu melihat siluet Naruto, kenapa ia tidak bisa menjauhinya, kenapa ia selalu merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya, dan yang terpenting kini ia tahu kenapa ia tidak bisa menghentikan perasaannya terhadap pemuda yang kini tengah ditatapnya.

Karena ia mencintai Naruto dan ia benar-benar sudah 'terjatuh' sekaligus 'terjebak' di perasaan yang dimilikinya.

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku dan akan kupastikan selamanya kau akan tetap menjadi milikku."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Untuk mengejar ketertinggalan, saya _update _lagi~~ :D Tidak ada NejiGaa di _chap _ini karena saya akan mulai fokus ke SasuNaru X3

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Kirara: **Terima kasih sudah bersedia menunggu~ ^^

**Meg chan: **Naru dibawa kemana-mana XD Apakah ini sudah cepat? ^^

**sabishii no kitsune: **Ga _log in_? O.o Akan saya tambahkan sebentar lagi~

**Lista-SasuNaru4ever: **Ini sudah kilat 'kan? :D Doita~ ^^

**Dark naruto: **Jangan bilang kalau masih ada _reader fic _ini yang ga baca bagian Disclaimer -.-'

**kyou: **Benarkah? X3 ShikaNaru? Saya sudah buat beberapa _oneshot_-nya 'kan? O.o Untuk saat ini belum bisa bikin karena belum ada ide. Susah banget dapetin ide buat _pairing_ itu -,- _Ne, ganbarimasu~ _

P.S: Saya lebih suka dipanggil 'kakak' dibandingkan '_senpai_' ^^

**Rui Arisawa: **PM-mu di _disable_ ya? -,-' Apa ini sudah termasuk _update _ASAP? ^^


	21. Chapter 21

**A Little Secret**

_Disclaimer :_ _I own the story. Others? Not mine._ Secret Garden © SBS

_**Warning :**_ AU. _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy It!**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**.**

**.**

Entah sudah berapa kali dalam seharian ini Ino dan Kiba saling bertukar pandang dengan dahi berkerut. Beberapa saat yang lalu keduanya masih mendengar suara tawa sang Uzumaki yang kini malah terdiam. Ketiga mahasiswa itu baru saja keluar dari kelas terakhir mereka hari ini. Ketiganya memutuskan untuk pergi menonton film _thriller _yang baru mulai diputar dua hari yang lalu.

Sejak pagi tadi sebenarnya Ino dan Kiba sudah menyadari kalau ada hal yang tengah mengganggu kawan pirang mereka, tapi keduanya memutuskan untuk tidak mengungkitnya. Mereka tahu kalau Naruto pasti akan memberitahu mereka jika apa yang mengganggunya benar-benar parah dan tidak bisa diselesaikannya sendiri.

"Sebaiknya kalian berdua pergi duluan," tutur Naruto tanpa memandang dua sosok yang berdiri mengapitnya.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Ino menatap sahabatnya bingung.

"Ada sesuatu yang tertinggal," Naruto menjawab dengan cepat. "Kalian pergilah dan cepat mengantri supaya kita mendapatkan tiket."

Naruto menepuk bahu Kiba dan berbalik, kembali melangkah menuju gedung fakultasnya.

Ino menatap Kiba dan menaikkan alis dan Kiba membalasnya dengan mengangkat bahu. Keduanya memutuskan untuk menuruti permintaan Naruto untuk pergi lebih dulu.

"Ah, Sasuke-_senpai_!" Ino berlari kecil mendekati seniornya yang sedang bersandar di gerbang kampus.

"Kalian tidak bersama Naruto?" tanya Sasuke sembari sedikit menjauhkan diri dari gerbang.

"Dia sedang mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal," jawab Ino disertai senyum.

"Apa dia mengajakmu juga?"

"Hn? Mengajakku?"

"Kami berniat pergi nonton hari ini. Apa dia tidak memberitahumu?" Kiba menaikkan alis.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. Naruto tidak memberitahukan apapun padanya, termasuk rencana yang baru saja dipaparkan Kiba. Sejak kemarin Naruto tidak membalas satu pun pesan yang ia kirimkan. Naruto juga tidak mengangkat teleponnya tadi pagi.

"Sebaiknya kau susul dia dan berangkat bersamanya. Kami akan pergi lebih dulu dan memastikan kalau kita berempat mendapatkan tiket," ucap Kiba yang kemudian mengajak Ino untuk segera pergi meninggalkan area kampus.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Shikamaru cukup terkejut ketika mendapati Naruto duduk di lobi gedung apartemen yang ditempatinya. Si pemuda berkulit _tan _langsung bangun dan mendekati bosnya.

"Boleh aku menginap di apartemenmu malam ini?"

Sang lelaki bermarga Nara hanya bisa mengangguk dengan dahi berkerut, sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia memberi isyarat dengan matanya agar Naruto mengikuti langkahnya menuju _lift_.

Naruto langsung melompat ke arah sofa dan memeluk bantal sofa dengan posisi duduk meringkuk ketika keduanya sudah ada di dalam apartemen. Ia menarik napas lega setelah mengingat kesuksesannya melarikan diri dari Sasuke hari ini.

Setelah apa yang terjadi tadi malam diantara dirinya dan sang Uchiha, Naruto merasa bingung. Bingung karena apa? Naruto juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas ia mendapati dirinya tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk membalas pesan dan mengangkat telepon seniornya itu.

"Minumlah," ucap Shikamaru setelah menaruh secangkir teh di hadapan sang adik.

Shikamaru tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali Naruto menginap di apartemennya. Ia bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia berdua dengan pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya sekarang. Setelah ia mengakui perasaannya kepada Naruto, sejak saat itu hubungan keduanya merenggang. Keadaan mereka makin memburuk setelah ia mengetahui kalau 'Sasuke' tertarik kepada 'Naruto' dan juga sebaliknya.

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang.

"Kau keberatan aku menginap di sini malam ini?"

"Tidak. Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Kau baru saja menghela napas. Kalau kau merasa terbebani dengan keberanianku, aku akan pergi sekarang juga."

Naruto meletakkan cangkir di tangannya dan berdiri, namun Shikamaru segera menarik tangan lawan bicaranya dan memaksanya kembali duduk.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Aku hanya terkejut dengan kemunculanmu yang tiba-tiba," Shikamaru menjelaskan.

Naruto mengangguk kecil dan kembali menikmati tehnya. Siang tadi Gaara menghubunginya dan memberitahu kalau dia akan pulang sangat terlambat karena masih banyak _take _yang harus diselesaikannya, dan itu berarti apartemennya kosong saat ini. Naruto sengaja tidak pulang ke apartemennya karena ia yakin kalau Sasuke pasti akan menemukannya di sana.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku lebih dulu kalau kau mau menginap?" tanya

Shikamaru yang kini sedang melemparkan pandangan ke arah televisi. Lelaki berambut coklat itu beberapa kali menekan tombol remot untuk memindahkan _channel_.

"Karena aku tahu kalau kau pasti akan mengizinkanku menginap."

Shikamaru menganggukkan kepala. Jawaban Naruto memang benar.

Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya ketika suasana berubah hening dan canggung. Kenapa ia merasa canggung dengan Shikamaru? Seingatnya dulu mereka tidak pernah merasa canggung satu sama lain, tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang?

"Err, Shika, apa aku melakukan kesalahan padamu?"

Shikamaru menolehkan kepala untuk menatap Naruto selama beberapa detik sebelum kembali memfokuskan pandangan ke layar televisi.

"Tidak."

Naruto tahu kalau Shikamaru tidak berbohong, tapi ia juga tahu kalau lelaki ini juga tidak sepenuhnya jujur.

Sang Uzumaki menarik napas panjang dan menyamankan punggungnya di sandaran sofa yang empuk. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung sofa dan menatap langit-langit ruangan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika bertemu dengan Sasuke nanti?

Pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu sadar kalau ia tidak bisa terus melarikan diri dan bersembunyi dari sang Uchiha bungsu, tapi ia juga sadar kalau ia masih belum memiliki keberanian untuk bertemu dengan lelaki itu.

"Jangan berpikir terlalu keras. Aku tidak mau melihat kepalamu meledak karena terlalu banyak dipakai berpikir."

Untuk yang satu ini Naruto tidak perlu berpikir untuk memukul lelaki di sampingnya dengan bantal sofa yang sejak tadi ia peluk.

"Kalau kau tidak mau melihatku berpikir, berhentilah memperhatikanku!" cetusnya.

"Mana bisa aku mengabaikan orang yang butuh perhatian sepertimu?" Shikamaru mengacak rambut pirang Naruto. "Ada apa? Apa ada hal yang mengganggumu?"

Naruto menghela napas lega karena kecanggungan yang melingkupinya beberapa menit yang lalu kini sudah hilang.

"Mungkin lebih tepat kalau kau bertanya 'Apa ada seseorang yang mengganggumu?', Shika," Naruto mengoreksi.

"Ada seseorang yang mengganggumu? Siapa?" Shikamaru mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau pasti tahu siapa orang yang selalu menggangguku," Naruto mengerlingkan mata bosan.

"Ah, Uchiha Sasuke rupanya. Apa lagi yang dia lakukan? Kukira kau sudah terbiasa diganggu olehnya." Shikamaru berusaha menjaga nada bicaranya senormal mungkin.

Naruto menggembungkan pipi. Terbiasa? Yang benar saja! Oke, mungkin Naruto memang sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan Sasuke, tapi apa yang terjadi semalam membuatnya merasa bingung. Dan tidak nyaman.

"Apa yang akan kau katakan jika aku berkata padamu kalau Sasuke menyukaiku?"

"Dia berkata seperti itu padamu?" tanya Shikamaru dengan tatapan serius.

"Tidak," Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Dia berkata kalau dia ingin aku menjadi miliknya."

"Lalu? Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku tidak membalas ucapannya. Dia sama sekali tidak memberiku waktu untuk membalasnya."

"Dan kurasa kau tidak keberatan diklaim olehnya," cetus Shikamaru sembari kembali menyandarkan diri ke punggung sofa.

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?" Naruto memandang atasannya tidak percaya.

"Karena aku tidak menemukan nada tidak suka di ucapanmu tadi. Itu sudah cukup menjadi bukti kalau kau tidak keberatan dengan ucapan Sasuke."

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Shikamaru menatap lelaki di hadapannya dengan tajam. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenal lelaki ini dan ia tidak tertarik untuk mengenalnya.

"Maaf tapi Anda tidak bisa memaksa dia pergi begitu saja, Tuan," ucapnya datar.

"Aku tidak peduli. Dia harus ikut denganku sekarang," balas Itachi sembari menatap tajam pemuda yang berdiri di belakang Shikamaru.

Naruto menarik napas panjang dan memijat pelipisnya. Ia sangat terkejut ketika Itachi datang ke pub dan menariknya yang hendak melangkah ke balik _counter bar_.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi, Shika. Maaf sudah membuat keributan."

Naruto membungkukkan tubuh kepada bosnya dan orang-orang yang menatap mereka bertiga. 'Percakapan' Itachi dan Shikamaru memang berhasil menarik perhatian pengunjung pub.

"Darimana kau tahu tempat kerjaku?" tanya Naruto setelah keduanya berada di dalam mobil.

"Kau bekerja di sana?" Itachi balas bertanya.

Naruto mengerlingkan mata dan menunjuk seragam bartender yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

"Oh, _s__hit!_"

Naruto menahan teriakan yang sudah hampir meluncur dari mulutnya ketika Itachi tiba-tiba membanting stir dan berpindah jalur. Ia melemparkan pandangan tajam kepada kakak Sasuke itu dan mengutuk si lelaki di dalam hati.

"Tunggu di sini!" perintah Itachi sebelum keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam sebuah distro.

Naruto menghela napas dan melepaskan lensa kontak yang ia kenakan dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak lensa yang ia taruh di kantung kemejanya. Ia juga berusaha menghapus _make up _penyamarannya.

"Ganti bajumu," titah Itachi sembari memberikan sebuah kantung belanja.

"Kau menyuruhku ganti pakaian di sini?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan? Pindah ke kursi belakang dan ganti bajumu."

Naruto menggerutu dan keluar dari mobil untuk melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Itachi.

Putra sulung Uchiha itu kembali melajukan kendaraannya. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Naruto bekerja di pub. Ia sadar kalau Naruto merubah penampilannya, tapi ia tidak sadar kalau Naruto bekerja di sana. Kenapa mata-matanya tidak memberitahukan hal sepenting ini? Itachi membuat catatan di pikirannya untuk memecat mata-mata yang ia tugaskan secepatnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Kenapa kau menyeretku tiba-tiba?" tanya Naruto setelah selesai berganti pakaian.

"Ayahku ingin bertemu denganmu."

Jawaban singkat Itachi berhasil membuat Naruto mematung. Uchiha senior ingin bertemu dengannya? Kenapa? Naruto bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak tidak sesuai dengan ritme yang seharusnya.

"Kita sampai."

Naruto mengerjapkan mata. Berapa lama ia 'tidak sadarkan diri'? Kenapa tiba-tiba mereka sudah ada di kediaman Uchiha?

Itachi keluar dari dalam mobil dan memperhatikan mobil lain yang baru saja tiba di pekarangan kediaman Uchiha. Naruto keluar dari dalam mobil dan langsung mematung ketika melihat Sasuke keluar dari mobil yang terparkir di sebelah mobil yang tadi dikendarainya.

"Aku tidak percaya kau memberitahu _tousan_ tentang hal ini," ucap Sasuke tajam sembari melangkah mendekati sang kakak.

"Aku tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun padanya, Sasuke. Apa kau pikir aku segila itu?" balas Itachi.

Sasuke menelan kembali ucapan yang ingin ia lontarkan ketika menyadari keberadaan Naruto beberapa langkah di belakang Itachi. Pandangan mata sang Uchiha bungsu kembali terarah kepada sang kakak.

"Kau membawanya? Kenapa kau melibatkannya?"

"_Tousan _memintaku membawanya. Apa kau pikir aku punya pilihan?" Itachi membalikkan pertanyaan. "Sebaiknya kalian segera masuk." Itachi melangkah memasuki bangunan di hadapannya, meninggalkan dua sosok di belakangnya.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Ia melemparkan pandangan ke arah Naruto yang sedang menatap kediaman orang tuanya. Si pemuda berambut _raven _melangkah mendekati sang Uzumaki dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Mulai sekarang semuanya akan menjadi lebih rumit. Jangan katakan apapun, biar aku yang mengatasi kedua orang tuaku."

Kedua pemuda itu sontak melemparkan pandangan ke arah langit ketika telinga mereka menangkap suara gemuruh. Naruto mengerutkan dahi ketika merasakan tetesan-tetesan air turun dari langit. Bukankah ramalan cuaca pagi tadi mengatakan kalau hujan tidak akan turun hari ini? Kenapa sekarang malah gerimis?

Sang Uchiha meraih pergelangan sang Uzumaki dan menariknya, mereka melangkah menuju beranda rumah untuk berteduh.

Naruto menabrak punggung sang Uchiha ketika Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba, dan hal itu membuat keduanya terjatuh. Baik Naruto dan Sasuke menutup mata mereka dan merasakan sakit akibat tertarik grafitasi ke permukaan bumi.

"Kenapa kau menghentikan langkahmu tiba-tiba seperti tadi, huh?"

Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke sama-sama membuka mata mereka dan saling melemparkan pandangan satu sama lain.

"AAARRGGHH! KENAPA KITA BERTUKAR LAGI?" tanya 'Sasuke' sembari menatap horor sosok 'Naruto' di hadapannya.

Sasuke menatap sosoknya sendiri dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Setelah sekian lama, kenapa sekarang mereka bertukar lagi? Dan diantara sekian banyak kesempatan, kenapa mereka harus bertukar sekarang?

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat masuk!" seru Itachi yang baru saja keluar dari dalam rumah dan berdiri di beranda.

Sasuke menghela napas. Tidak ada waktu untuk terkejut sekarang. Ia segera bangkit dan menarik tangan 'Sasuke' dan membantunya berdiri.

"Rencana terpaksa diubah. 'Uchiha Sasuke', kau tugaskan untuk menutup mulutmu selama pertemuan berlangsung," bisik Sasuke sembari melangkah mendekati sang kakak.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan tubuhku?" bisik Naruto.

"Apapun yang kumau, tentu saja."

Naruto melemparkan tatapan tajam pada 'dirinya' namun tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia sendiri tidak tahu harus berkata apa dengan posisinya yang berada di dalam tubuh Sasuke saat ini.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan membungkukkan tubuh ketika melihat kedua orang tuanya yang sudah duduk di ruang tamu. Ia menarik pelan tangan yang masih digenggamnya dan menuntun 'Sasuke' untuk duduk disampingnya sebelum akhirnya melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka.

Naruto memandang sosok kepala keluarga Uchiha yang baru ditemuinya kali ini sambil berusaha mengendalikan kepanikannya. Ia terus merapalkan perintah pada dirinya sendiri untuk bertindak sebagai seorang Uchiha Sasuke di kepalanya.

"Aku ingin kau menjelaskan dirimu," ucap Fugaku datar setelah melemparkan sebuah amplop berukuran cukup besar ke atas meja.

'Naruto' menaikkan sebelah alis dan menolehkan kepala ke arah 'Sasuke', memberi isyarat kepada sang 'Uchiha'. Naruto mengerti kode yang diberikan Sasuke dan meraih amplop di depannya. Ia mengeluarkan isinya dan menahan napas ketika melihat fotonya dengan Sasuke di balkon kemarin malam.

Sasuke menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ternyata selain kakaknya, ayahnya juga memiliki mata-mata yang terus memantaunya. Ia baru menyadari kalau ternyata keluarganya cukup mengerikan.

"Apa foto-foto itu benar, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto tenang.

"Ini—"

"Benar."

Empat pasang mata langsung mengarahkan pandangan ke arah 'Naruto' yang baru saja memotong ucapan 'Sasuke'. Itachi, yang berdiri di dekat sang ibu, menatap si pemuda pirang tidak percaya.

"Kalian benar-benar melakukan apa yang ada di foto itu?"

"Apa foto itu terlihat seperti sebuah _photoshop_?"

Naruto berusaha untuk tetap menetralkan ekspresinya. Ia tidak boleh menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, terlebih ekspresi takut yang sungguh sangat ingin ditunjukkannya.

"Ya. Sasuke menciumku dan aku membalas ciumannya," jawab 'Naruto' tenang.

Fugaku menatap pemuda yang baru saja ditemuinya beberapa menit yang lalu dengan tatapan tajam. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau anak bungsunya memberikan kejutan seperti ini untuk kepulangannya dari Amerika

"Sasuke menciummu? Kau ingin berkata kalau dia _gay_, begitu?" tanya Fugaku.

"Mengenai itu aku tidak tahu," 'Naruto' mengangkat bahu. "Yang kutahu dia tertarik padaku."

'Sasuke' menatap sosok disampingnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Kenapa Sasuke berkata seperti itu kepada kedua orang tuanya? Ia yakin setelah ini namanya pasti masuk daftar _blacklist _keluarga Uchiha.

"Aku tahu kalau kau sangat mencintai anakmu, tapi apa kau tidak berpikir kalau apa yang Anda lakukan terlalu berlebihan? Aku tidak percaya kalau lelaki sedewasa Sasuke masih diikuti mata-mata. Apa Anda tidak percaya padanya, paman?"

Fugaku makin menajamkan pandangannya sementara Mikoto tampak mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Wanita itu memang hanya bertemu dengan Naruto satu kali, tapi ia yakin betul kalau Naruto yang ditemuinya beberapa bulan yang lalu tidak memiliki sifat yang seperti ini.

Berbeda dengan sang ayah yang melemparkan tatapan tidak suka, Itachi malah melemparkan tatapan takjub kepada sang 'Uzumaki'. Ternyata selain berani memotong ucapannya, 'Naruto' juga berani membalas ucapan ayahnya. Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Kenapa kau diam dan membiarkannya bicara? Aku mengharapkan penjelasan darimu, bukan darinya," tutur Fugaku sembari menatap lurus 'Sasuke'.

Naruto menelan ludah paksa dan membuka mulutnya selama satu detik sebelum memutuskan untuk menutupnya lagi. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan sebagai 'putra' dari sosok dihadapannya.

"Aku ingin tahu kenapa kalian sangat mempermasalahkan hal ini."

Ucapan 'Naruto' membuat semua pandangan kembali tertuju padanya. Itachi mundur perlahan dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok ruangan sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Entah kenapa ia merasa tertarik pada kelanjutan percakapan yang tengah terjadi.

"Sasuke melakukan hal itu berarti dia mencintaiku, bukan? Kenapa Anda sepanik itu?" tanya 'Naruto' tenang.

"Karena hal seperti itu tidak lazim, Naruto. Aku yakin kau mengerti hal itu," Mikoto menjawab.

"Anda benar, tapi bukankah Sasuke memiliki hak untuk melakukan apapun yang dia anggap benar?"

"Benar? Siapa yang membenarkan hal semacam itu? Siapa yang mengatakan kalau hal yang kalian lakukan benar?" Fugaku terlihat sangat berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Kalau Anda bertanya seperti itu, maka aku akan membalikkannya. Siapa yang menyalahkan hal yang kami lakukan?"

Itachi menahan diri untuk tidak memberikan _applause _kepada 'Naruto' karena berani membalikkan kata-kata sang ayah.

"Apa yang Anda pandang salah belum berarti salah di pandangan orang lain, termasuk Sasuke. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke berkata bahwa menciumku adalah hal yang benar?"

"Hentikan, 'Naruto'," 'Sasuke' merendahkan suaranya. Ia sudah tidak mau berada di tengah pertengkaran ayah dan anak ini lagi.

Sasuke menolehkan kepala dan menatap lurus iris _onyx_ miliknya. Beberapa menit kemudian ia menarik napas panjang dan memutuskan untuk segera menghentikan semuanya. Untuk saat ini.

"Aku akan mengajukan pertanyaan yang pernah diajukan Sasuke kepada Itachi. Apa yang ingin Anda inginkan? Melihat putra bungsu Anda lengkap atau melihat putra bungsu Anda bahagia?"

Suasana berubah hening setelah Sasuke mengajukan pertanyaan tadi. Sang ayah masih menatapnya tajam, sementara sang ibu tetap memberikan pandangan tidak percaya. Di sudut ruangan Itachi masih menatapnya dengan takjub sekaligus tidak percaya.

"Kurasa percakapan kita sudah terlalu jauh. Dan kurasa untuk sementara waktu Anda tidak perlu khawatir, paman. Sampai detik ini Sasuke belum pernah berkata kalau dia mencintaiku. Masih ada kemungkinan dia hanya bermain-main denganku dan akan segera meninggalkanku begitu dia bosan," ucap 'Naruto'.

"Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau Sasuke benar mempermainkanmu?"

"Entahlah, aku belum berpikiran sejauh itu."

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

Pertanyaan Mikoto membuat 'Sasuke' berhenti menatap 'Naruto'. Kini pandangannya mengarah kepada wanita yang menatapnya tenang. Dari sudut matanya Sasuke bisa melihat ayahnya melemparkan tatapan tidak percaya kepada sang istri.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sama seperti Sasuke, aku pun belum mengatakan apakah aku mencintainya atau tidak."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Mereka bertukar lagi! Maaf kalau hal itu membuat _reader _bingung, tapi plot-nya memang begitu. Cuma perasaan saya atau atmosfir _chap _ini cukup berat ya? Saya berusaha membuat masalahnya sesimpel mungkin, tapi hasilnya tetap serumit yang di atas -,-

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply:**_

**.**

**.**

**Kirara: **Jujur, sampai sekarang saya masih ga tau mau bikin _ending _NejiGaa atau NejiSaku, tapi saya sudah punya bayangan kedua _ending _itu di kepala saya *_sigh_* Mau _update _lama atau sebentar, jumlah _words_-nya tetap sama lho, hehe~

**Meg chan: **Tanggapan keluarga Uchia sudah saya berikan di _chap _sekarang~ Ini termasuk cepat 'kan? ^^

**suki teme: **Terima kasih sudah menunggu~ Yep, semangaaaatt~ :D

**kyou: **Telat? Ga apa-apa, yang penting baca (dan _review_, hehe). Jawaban pertanyaan itu cari aja nanti di _chap-chap _depan ^^

**lovely orihime: **Ga _log in_? =3= Konfliknya ada di _chap _ini~ Ga janji ah, _neechan _XD

**Lista-SasuNaru4ever: **Apa yang ini bisa disebut kilat juga? ^^


	22. Chapter 22

**A Little Secret**

_Disclaimer :_ _I own the story. Others? Not mine._ Secret Garden © SBS

_**Warning :**_ AU. _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy It!**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke makin merapatkan matanya yang masih terpejam. Kulitnya yang kini berwarna kecoklatan terlihat pucat dan napasnya tampak tidak teratur.

Sasuke membuka matanya tiba-tiba dan bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Sang Uchiha mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, berusaha membiasakan diri dengan keadaan sekelilingnya yang gelap.

Gelap?

Sasuke mencengkram selimut yang masih menutupi pinggang dan kakinya. Kenapa gelap?

_"Tutup matamu."_

_ "Lepaskan dia!"_

_ "Tutup matamu."_

_ "Lepaskan!"_

_ "Tutup matamu, Sasuke. Tutup matamu."_

_ "_Sensei_..."_

Sasuke bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak berkali-kali lebih cepat dari keadaan normal. Ia juga bisa merasakan suhu ruangan yang meninggi dan entah kenapa ia melihat dinding ruangan makin menyempit. Perlahan pandangan sang Uchiha mengabur.

Sasuke tahu ini bukan kali pertama ia merasakan hal semacam ini, tapi ia tetap tidak bisa mengendalikan kepanikan dan ketakutan yang ia rasakan.

"Naruto! Naruto! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke merasa lega ketika matanya bisa menagkap cahaya dari lampu yang ada di rak sebelah tempat tidur. Mungkin tidak terlalu terang, tapi sudah cukup membuatnya merasa tenang. Dan aman.

Gaara menatap sosok sahabatnya yang sedang berusaha bernapas dengan normal, tidak pendek-pendek seperti sebelumnya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu cukup terkejut ketika ia merasakan tempat tidur yang ditempatinya bergetar. Awalnya ia pikir sedang terjadi gempa, tapi ketika ia membuka mata, ia malah mendapati 'Naruto' yang teduduk dengan tubuh gemetar... ketakutan.

"_You okay?_"

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan mengangguk kecil. Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke menolehkan kepala ke samping dan menatap Gaara yang duduk disampingnya. Dari selimut yang masih menutupi bagian bawah tubuh si pemuda, Sasuke bisa menebak kalau Gaara tidur di sampingnya.

Tunggu. Gaara tidur di sampingnya? Sasuke membulatkan mata.

"Kenapa kau ada di apartemenku?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

"Kurasa kau belum sadar sepenuhnya," Gaara mengerutkan dahi. "Kau tidak mungkin lupa kalau sudah seminggu lebih aku tinggal di sini bersamamu 'kan?"

Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Ia membuat catatan di otaknya untuk membombardir Naruto yang 'asli' dengan puluhan pertanyaan mengenai hal ini nanti.

"Bisa tolong ambilkan ponselku, Gaara?" tanya Sasuke pelan, berusaha bersikap seperti 'Naruto'.

Gaara membalikkan tubuh—mengikuti arah telunjuk 'sahabatnya'—dan mengambil ponsel yang ada di meja lampu tidur. Ia mengerutkan dahi ketika menyadari kalau ponsel yang baru saja diserahkannya kepada 'Naruto' bukan ponsel yang selama ini dipakai sang sahabat. Apa 'Naruto' baru saja membeli ponsel baru? Untuk apa? Dan... kenapa 'Naruto' menaruh ponselnya di meja lampu? Aneh.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Naruto menggumam kesal dan meraba sisi bantalnya. Ia meraih ponselnya dan menekan tombol 'angkat' tanpa membuka mata.

"Hmm?"

_"Kau harusnya mengucapkan_ 'moshi-moshi' _dan bukannya 'Hmm'_, Dobe_."_

"Ada apa menelponku dini hari begini, Teme? Aku masih mengantuk," ucap Naruto setengah menggumam.

"_Aku ingin kau mengantarkan tabung kecil yang kutaruh di meja lampu tepat di samping tempat tidur yang sedang kau tempati dan bawa kemari secepatnya."_

Naruto membuka matanya dengan malas dan duduk. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan meraih tabung yang dimaksud Sasuke dan menatapnya.

"Apa ini?"

_"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Cepat bangun, cuci mukamu dan bawa benda itu ke tempatku sekarang."_

"Eh? Sekarang?" Naruto menolehkan kepala dan menatap jam dinding. Jam tiga pagi.

_"Sekarang, _Dobe. _Aku membutuhkannya."_

Naruto menghela napas ketika mendengar nada sambungan yang terputus. Ia melangkah menuju lemari dan mengambil pakaian sebelum melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan berganti pakaian.

"Mau kemana kau dini hari begini?" tanya Itachi yang ternyata masih terjaga dan sedang menonton siaran televisi dini hari.

Setelah pembicaraan yang terjadi antara 'Naruto' dan Fugaku semalam, Naruto menuruti perintah Sasuke untuk kembali ke apartemen. Ia tidak mungkin tidur di kediaman Uchiha karena ia tidak mungkin bisa menghadapi Fugaku dan untuk saat ini lebih baik ia menghindar dari kepala keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Kenapa kau membawanya? Obatmu habis?" tanya Itachi begitu menyadari benda yang digenggam sang 'adik'.

"Obat?" Naruto menaikkan alis.

"Itu tabung obatmu 'kan?" Itachi balas bertanya. "Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sakit lagi?" Wajah Itachi tiba-tiba berubah cemas.

Naruto menatap 'kakaknya' yang kini sudah berdiri di depannya dan memengang kedua sisi bahunya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tapi ya, obatku habis." Naruto memuji kecepatan otaknya membalas ucapan Itachi. Akan mencurigakan jika ia terlihat berpikir untuk membalas ucapan lelaki di hadapannya ini.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" Kini Itachi menatap lurus mata sang 'adik'.

"Jangan berlebihan. Aku baik-baik saja," Naruto melepaskan tangan Itachi dari bahunya, berusaha bersikap tak acuh seperti Sasuke.

Itachi mengangguk, mempercayai ucapan 'Sasuke' dan membiarkannya meninggalkan apartemen. Setelah perdebatan keluarga yang terjadi semalam anak sulung keluarga Uchiha ini memutuskan untuk menginap di apartemen sang adik.

Sudah cukup lama sejak Sasuke bermasalah dengan sang ayah, dan tidak bisa dipungkiri ia cukup mengkhawatirkan keadaan 'adiknya', apalagi setelah melihat reaksi pasif Sasuke di depan Fugaku.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0****-0-**

**..**

**.**

Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak berlari keluar dari _cafe_ dimana ia berada siang ini. Sesekali matanya beralih dari cangkir kopi di hadapannya untuk melirik pemuda pirang yang duduk di depannya. Ia tidak akan mengelak dari kenyataan bahwa sampai detik ini ia masih takut menghadapi sosoknya sendiri.

"Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku, Dobe," Sasuke kembali membuka percakapan setelah meneguk kopinya.

"Apa yang harus kujelaskan padamu?" Naruto balik bertanya, membuat Sasuke menaikkan alis.

"Haruskah kusebutkan satu per satu hal yang harus kau jelaskan padaku?"

Naruto menarik napas panjang dan megambil cangkir kopi miliknya. Ia menutup mata dan menghirup aroma minumannya beberapa saat sebelum menikmatinya. Sasuke mengerutkan dahi dan mengakui kemampuan Naruto meniru dirinya.

"Kau juga berhutang beberapa penjelasan padaku, Teme. Khususnya mengenai pembicaraanmu dengan Fugaku-_sama_."

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan caraku sendiri, kau tidak perlu ikut campur tentang hal itu."

"Caramu sendiri, eh? Apa itu artinya dengan berkata sesuka hatimu seperti kemarin? Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau sudah membuat sosokku terlihat buruk di hadapan kedua orang tuamu?"

Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak meluapkan semua kekesalannya. Ia sadar betul kalau saat ini mereka sedang berada di tempat umum. Terlalu beresiko jika ia membuat keributan di tempat seperti ini.

"Apa kau punya cara lain yang lebih baik, Dobe?"

Sasuke menatap iris _onyx _miliknya dengan tenang. Ia tahu kalau Naruto pasti akan menentang sikapnya tempo hari, dan ia mengakui kalau apa yang dilakukannya memang 'sedikit' berlebihan.

"Kau tidak perlu berkata seperti itu kepada ayahmu, Sasuke. Kau bisa bicara baik-baik padanya, dan kurasa kau bisa meminta bantuan ibumu untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," Naruto mengungkapkan pemikirannya.

Dan Sasuke juga sudah memperkirakan Naruto akan mengatakan hal semacam ini.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari caramu? Apa kau pikir _tousan _akan mengerti jika aku berkata baik-baik padanya? Dan kau tidak akan bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran _kaasan _karena sampai detik ini satu kali pun aku tidak pernah bisa menebak jalan pikirannya."

"Kau memiliki keluarga yang rumit," Naruto menarik napas panjang.

"Aku tahu."

Sasuke kembali mengangkat cangkirnya dan meneguk sedikit minumannya. Sebelum pembicaraan mengarah ke hal keluarganya, ia dan Naruto sudah menyelesaikan 'rapat' mengenai apa-apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

Seperti pertukaran tubuh yang terjadi sebelumnya, kali ini pun Sasuke bertugas 'berperan' sebagai Naruto, begitu pula sebaliknya. Itu artinya Sasuke harus kembali kuliah dan Naruto kembali bekerja. Dan belajar dari pengalaman, kali ini Sasuke akan memberikan Naruto 'les meniru tanda tangan'.

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya apa yang keluargamu lakukan sangat wajar," kali ini Naruto yang memulai percakapan.

Sasuke mengangguk menyetujui. Tanpa diberitahu pun ia sadar kalau sikap yang diambil Itachi dan Fugaku memang sangat wajar—Fugaku berusaha mendidik anak bungsunya, sementara Itachi berusaha melindungi adik semata wayangnya. Wajar bukan?

"Tidak seharusnya kau berteman dengan orang sepertiku. Tidak seharusnya kau terus menempel padaku. Dan tidak seharusnya kau menciumku malam itu."

"Hn?"

"Aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk semua hal yang sudah terjadi. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?" Naruto mengerutkan dahi.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau kau bukan orang yang tepat? Bagaimana kalau yang kurasakan adalah kebalikan dari apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan?"

Naruto langsung menatap sosok pemuda berkulit _tan _di depannya dengan tidak mengerti.

"Percaya atau tidak, di antara sekian banyak orang hanya kau yang membuatku merasa ingin berteman denganmu. Di antara sekian banyak orang, hanya kau yang membuatku tertarik sehingga ingin terus menempel padamu untuk benar-benar mengenalmu. Dan di antara sekian banyak orang, hanya kau yang ingin kucium malam itu."

Pemaparan Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto tidak bisa membuka mulutnya untuk membalas. Sesungguhnya ia tidak bisa mempercayai semua ucapan yang dilontarkan lawan bicaranya. Apa Sasuke benar memiliki ketertarikan sebesar itu padanya?

"Bukankah kau berkata kalau kau tidak tahu apakah kau _gay _atau bukan?"

"Hn."

"Bukankah kau berkata kalau kau hanya tertarik padaku?"

"Hn."

"Bukankah kau berkata kalau kau memiliki kemungkinan bermain-main denganku dan meninggalkanku setelah kau bosan?"

"Hn."

"Dan apa kau tidak mau mengganti jawabanmu tadi setelah menjawab tiga pertanyaanku itu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke kembali menatap iris gelap miliknya. Kini dengan jelas ia bisa melihat sorot kemarahan di sana. Bukan hanya kemarahan, tapi juga sorot... kecewa.

"Aku tidak akan merubahnya karena sejujurnya kau menyukai jawabanku tadi, bukan?"

"Kau..." Naruto menggenggam pegangan cangkir di tangannya dengan kuat. Kelebihan tenaga sedikit saja, bisa dipastikan cangkir indah itu akan remuk di genggamannya.

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak bertanya, sekarang giliranku," Sasuke meletakkan cangkirnya dan mencondongkan tubuh ke arah pemuda yang duduk di depannya. Naruto berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak bergerak menjauh.

"Apa kau jatuh cinta padaku seperti aku jatuh cinta padamu? Apa kau mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu?"

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

'Naruto' mengikuti langkah Neji berkeliling set tempat _shooting_ MV _single_-nya dengan Gaara. Sampai hari ini _shooting _belum juga rampung karena beberapa hari yang lalu sutradara mengubah plot MV, sehingga mereka harus kembali memulai semuanya dari awal.

"Aku ingin tahu, kenapa obat Naruto bisa ada padamu, Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan Gaara membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangan dari _setting _ke wajah lawan bicaranya.

"Obatnya tertinggal di mobilku, dan aku tidak tahu hal itu. Kenapa?" Naruto balik bertanya dengan tenang.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu."

Naruto mengangguk dan kembali memperhatikan _setting shooting _yang bertempat di sebuah padang ilalang. Pagi tadi Sasuke datang ke apartemennya dan memberitahunya kalau 'Sasuke' harus datang ke lokasi _shooting _hari ini untuk memastikan sejauh mana pembuatan MV berjalan.

"Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah memberitahuku kalau dia sedang sakit. Apa kau tahu obat apa yang Naruto minum semalam?" Gaara kembali bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Naruto jujur. Sebenarnya ia sudah bertanya kepada Sasuke, tapi si bungsu Uchiha tidak mau menjawab. "Apa yang terjadi semalam, Gaara? Aku cukup terkejut ketika 'Naruto' menghubungiku dan memintaku membawakan obatnya."

Gaara kemudian menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi; ketika ia merasakan tempat tidurnya bergetar, ketika ia menemukan 'Naruto' bangun dalam posisi terduduk dan gemetar, sampai ketika 'Naruto' menghubungi 'Sasuke'.

"Tadinya aku berpikir kalau Naruto takut berada di tempat yang gelap, tapi itu jelas tidak mungkin karena selama ini, setiap malam, kami selalu tidur dengan keadaan kamar yang gelap," ungkap Gaara.

Takut tempat gelap? Naruto berusaha mengingat-ingat apakah ia pernah bersama Sasuke di tempat yang gelap, dan jawabannya adalah... tidak. Saat ia bersama Sasuke, mereka tidak pernah sekali pun berada di tempat yang gelap.

Pembicaraan mereka terputus ketika 'Naruto' mendekati keduanya dan memberitahu Gaara kalau Neji memintanya menyusul ke _set._

"Berhenti memperhatikanku seolah-olah aku adalah mahluk langka, Dobe," tegur Sasuke setelah bosan terus diperhatikan sang Uzumaki.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Teme?"

"Hn."

"Tadi Gaara berkata padaku kalau kau berhasil membuatnya panik semalam. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kau tidak mau memberitahuku atau kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi?"

"Bisakah kau tidak mengungkit hal itu lagi, 'Sasuke'?"

Naruto menuruti permintaan Sasuke setelah melihat sorot serius yang dilemparkan sang Uchiha padanya.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi ketika ponselnya bergetar dan nama Itachi tertulis di layarnya. Ia menunjukkan hal itu kepada Sasuke, dan si pemuda berambut _raven _menganggukkan kepala.

"Ada apa?"

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Sasuke memuji penyamaran Naruto. Makin lama sang Uzumaki makin terampil menduplikasi sikapnya.

_"Kau ada dimana?"_

"Aku sedang di lokasi _shooting_."

_"Cepat kembali ke apartemenmu sekarang__. A__ku sedang bersama Tsunade saat ini."_

Tsunade? Naruto merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu, tapi ia lupa dimana ia pernah mendengarnya.

_"Semalam kau bilang obatmu habis 'kan? Lebih baik kau bicara dulu dengan Tsunade sebelum membelinya. Bergantung kepada obat itu tidak begitu baik, kau tahu?"_

"Tidak perlu memberitahuku. Aku akan segera ke sana sekarang," Naruto memutuskan hubungan telepon.

"Ada apa?"

"Itachi memintaku segera kembali ke apartemen," jawab Naruto singkat. Ia tidak mau Sasuke tahu kalau Itachi menyinggung hal tentang 'obat' dan seseorang bernama Tsunade karena kalau sampai Sasuke tahu, pemuda itu tidak akan membiarkannya pergi dan Naruto tidak akan pernah tahu hal yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sang Uchiha.

"Pergilah, aku akan menunggu _shooting _selesai dan kembali ke apartemen bersama Gaara."

Naruto mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan sang Uchiha yang masih duduk di tempat yang disediakan kru.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

"Kau sudah datang?"

Naruto mengangguk kecil untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang 'kakak'. Ia memperhatikan seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang yang duduk di dekat Itachi beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk berhadapan dengan kedua sosok tadi.

"Sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kau memberitahuku kalau kau meminum obat itu. Aku bahkan mengira kalau kau sudah tidak memerlukannya lagi. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau kembali mengkonsumsinya?"

Naruto berusaha menenangkan diri. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan dua orang di hadapannya. Naruto menarik napas panjang.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, yang jelas semalam aku merasa berada di tempat yang gelap, dan yang terjadi selanjutnya..." Naruto tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Seharusnya tadi ia meminta Gaara bercerita lebih detail.

"Kau kesulitan bernapas, kau merasa suhu disekitarmu meninggi, dan kau berhalusinasi bahwa ruangan dimana kau berada tampak menyempit dan hendak meremasmu. Apa aku benar?"

Naruto berusaha menyembunyikan ketidak yakinannya dan mengangguk, membuat Itachi menatap wanita yang baru saja menebak dengan cemas.

"Kurasa phobia-mu kembali," ucap Tsunade tenang.

"Phobia?" Naruto mengerutkan dahi.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau lupa tentang phobia-mu, Sasuke," Itachi menatap 'adiknya' penuh selidik.

"Tidak, aku ingat tentu saja. Tapi kenapa phobia-ku kembali?" Naruto berusaha menyelamatkan diri agar tidak terjatuh ke situasi yang tidak ia inginkan.

"Hanya tiga hal yang bisa membuat phobiamu kembali; kau berada di tempat yang sempit, kau berada di tempat yang gelap, dan yang terakhir—"

"Dia tidak mungkin mengingatnya, Tsunade," Itachi memotong.

"Mengingatnya? Apa ada hal yang kulupakan?"

Tsunade menatap Itachi selama beberapa saat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan 'Sasuke' dengan gelengan kepala. Wanita cantik itu kemudian menuliskan sebuah resep dan memberikannya kepada 'Sasuke'.

"Kau bisa meminum obat itu, tapi jangan terlalu sering. Kurasa kau harus kembali berkonsultasi denganku lagi mulai minggu depan," tutur Tsunade sebelum pamit dan meninggalkan apartemen sang Uchiha bungsu.

Naruto membaca kertas resep yang ada di tangannya. Ternyata desas-desus yang Ino dengar mengenai Sasuke yang memiliki phobia adalah benar.

Itachi memperhatikan raut serius 'adiknya'. Salah satu alasan ia sempat menyetujui pertemanan Sasuke dengan Naruto adalah karena sejak mereka dekat, ia tidak pernah sekali pun melihat phobia sang adik muncul. Ia berpikir mungkin karena keberadaan Naruto, ketakutan sang adik menghilang. Tapi kenapa sekarang phobia itu kembali?

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

"Arrrrgggghhh! Ini membuatku gila!"

Sasuke melemparkan sebuah bantal yang sukses mengenai wajah sosoknya sendiri. Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di apartemennya untuk mencari tahu sebab mereka bertukar jiwa kemarin, dan sampai detik ini mereka sama sekali belum mendapatkan petunjuk.

Pagi tadi Naruto berhasil mengusir Itachi keluar. Ia tidak tahan terus diperhatikan seperti orang yang sedang sekarat oleh si Uchiha sulung. Sejak Tsunade keluar dari apartemen, Itachi terus memberikan pandangan seolah-olah 'Sasuke' akan lenyap kapan pun.

Naruto memeluk bantal yang tadi dilempar Sasuke dan menarik napas panjang. Ia menatap seisi apartemennya sembari memikirkan penyebab kenapa ia bisa kembali terkurung di tubuh Sasuke. Pandangannya kini terhenti pada sebuah benda yang diletakkan di atas meja telepon.

"Kenapa botol itu ada di sini?" gumam Naruto sembari bangun dan mengambil botol sake yang ia beli di Nakasendo berbulan-bulan yang lalu.

Sasuke menolehkan kepala dan menatap Naruto yang sedang memperhatikan botol sake yang sengaja ia taruh di meja telepon.

"Teme, apa kau membawa botol ini dari apartemenku?" tanya Naruto sembari menunjukkan benda di tangannya.

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa botol ini bisa ada di sini? Aku tidak pernah membawanya kemari," gumam Naruto sembari berpikir.

"Itu botol sake milikku, Dobe."

"Eh? Kapan kau membelinya? Kenapa bisa sama dengan yang kumiliki?"

Sasuke bangun dari duduknya dan mengambil botol sake yang sudah kosong dari tangan Naruto untuk kembali diletakkan di tempatnya semula.

"Aku membelinya saat kita di Nakasendo, dan itu mungkin menjelaskan kenapa botol sake yang kumiliki sama persis seperti botol sake milikmu. Kau juga sempat membeli sake di sana 'kan?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala. Tiba-tiba sang Uzumaki membulatkan mata dan menatap Sasuke, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Kapan kau memimum sake itu?" tanya keduanya bersamaan.

Sasuke memberi isyarat agar Naruto menjawab pertanyaannya lebih dulu, dan Naruto menurut.

"Aku meminumnya tepat di malam sebelum kita bertukar tubuh untuk yang pertama kalinya."

"Sama."

Naruto kembali duduk di atas tempat tidur dan menatap sosok 'Naruto' yang tetap berdiri di dekat meja telepon.

"Kita sama-sama membeli sake ini di Nakasendo, dan kurasa kau juga membelinya di restoran tengah hutan yang kita datangi saat itu. Apa ini artinya kita bertukar karena meminum sake itu?"

"Bisa jadi. Kita harus kembali ke Nakasendo dan membeli sake itu lagi, Teme."

Sasuke menatap Naruto dan mengangguk. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada seseorang. Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur sang Uchiha.

"Aku sudah meminta bawahanku untuk pergi ke kedai itu dan membelikan dua botol sake. Aku juga memintanya untuk segera mengirimkannya padaku begitu ia mendapatkannya," papar Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kita bisa seperti ini gara-gara meminum sebotol sake," cetus Naruto. "Aku lebih tidak menyangka kalau ternyata kau minum," lanjutnya sembari melirik lawan bicaranya.

"Tadinya aku membeli sake itu untuk Neji. Aku sama sekali tidak berpikiran untuk meminumnya."

"Eh? Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberikan sake itu padanya?"

Sasuke kembali duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dan menatap Naruto dengan alis terangkat.

"Apa kau lebih suka bertukar tubuh dengan Neji, Dobe?"

"Entahlah," Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Tapi kurasa bertukar tubuh dengan Neji akan lebih baik daripada bertukar tubuh denganmu."

Sasuke kembali meraih sebuah bantal dan bersiap melemparkannya kepada sang Uzumaki, sementara Naruto cepat-cepat melindungi wajah'nya'.

Gerakan Sasuke terhenti ketika ponselnya berdering. Ia memberikan ponselnya kepada Naruto dan menyuruh pemuda itu mengangkatnya.

"Sudah kau temukan?" tanya Naruto sembari menekan tombol _loudspeak_.

_"Maaf, tuan muda, tapi kami tidak menemukan kedai yang Anda maksud. Di tempat itu sama sekali tidak ada kedai, dan setahu kami tidak ada seorang pun yang tinggal di daerah itu."_

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Saya terlambat meng-_update_ -,- Saya sedang tidak begitu tenang akhir-akhir ini, jadi yah... beginilah. Mohon doanya semoga _mood _saya bisa tetap _hyper _seperti biasa dan semoga saya tetap bisa punya waktu untuk terus meng-_update_ ^^

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply:**_

**.**

**.**

**e: **Umm, _penname_-nya benar cuma satu huruf? O.o Bingung? Wajar, ceritanya memang sedikit membingungkan kok ^^

**Od3rsChWank mi4w-mi4w: **Ternyata masih ada _reader fic_ ini yang ga baca bagian Disclaimer! DX Ah, mau mengoreksi. Yang bener Joowon dan Gil Raim ^^

**sabishii no kitsune: **Masih tetap mendukung NejiGaa rupanya~ XD

**Lady Spain: **Keren? Terima kasih~ X3 Sudah di-_update_ ^^

**kyou: **Yep! Konflik keluarga sudah dimulai. _Ne, ganbarimasu~_ ^^b

**Meg chan: **Sudah saya _update_~

**fujiwara eimi:** Bacanya harus hati-hati biar ga ketuker, hehe. Yep, _ganbarimasu!_ ^^

**suki teme: **Kalo ujungnya jadi NejiSaku, aku ga akan pasangin Gaara sama siapa pun. Iya, semangaaaattt~

**lovely orihime: **Ga ada bedanya -,- Kemarin itu mumpung belum sibuk, kak, jadi rajin banget. Sekarang udah mulai ribet, jadi agak telat. Tentang phobia-nya sudah mulai aku munculkan tuh *_pointing_* Terima kasih sudah menunggu~ ^^

**Micon: **NejiGaa masih aku _pending_. Sepertinya mereka bakal keluar di _chapter-chapter _akhir. Hu-um, semangaaattt ^^


	23. Chapter 23

**A Little Secret**

_Disclaimer :_ _I own the story. Others? Not mine._ Secret Garden © SBS

_**Warning :**_ AU. _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy It!**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**.**

**.**

Naruto menarik napas panjang dan berusaha menyamankan diri di sofa yang tengah ia duduki. Dulu ia selalu iri kepada para pekerja kantoran seperti Sasuke, tapi kini perasaan iri itu hilang begitu saja. Bekerja di kantor ternyata tidak seratus persen menyenangkan.

Kalau disuruh memilih, Naruto pasti akan memilih untuk melakukan pekerjaannya di pub walaupun ia harus bekerja malam hingga dini hari, daripada terkurung di dalam gedung selama delapan atau kadang hingga sepuluh jam setiap harinya. Kini ia mengerti kenapa Sasuke selalu mengajaknya menghabiskan waktu di luar kalau sang Uchiha berhasil mencuri-curi waktu.

"Tuan muda."

Naruto membuka mata dan meraih kaleng _coke _yang disodorkan Kakashi. Sang _manager _duduk di sebelahnya dan membuka sebuah _file_ yang diyakini Naruto adalah rentetan pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikannya hari ini. Naruto menarik napas panjang dan meneguk minumannya.

"Saya tahu siapa yang memberikan foto-foto itu kepada Fugaku-_sama_."

Tegukan sang Uzumaki mendadak terhenti. Perlahan ia menolehkan kepala dan memfokuskan diri kepada lelaki di sebelahnya.

"Kau tahu hal mengenai foto itu?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Naruto kira hal pribadi semacam itu tidak akan diumbar keluar karena akan mempermalukan keluaga Uchiha, tapi sepertinya ia salah.

"Para pegawai selalu memiliki cara untuk mengetahui semua hal yang sedang terjadi, tuan muda," ucap Kakashi sembari menutup _file_ di tangannya.

"Jadi semua pegawai sudah mengetahui hal yang terjadi di pesta ulang tahun label?"

"Saya bisa memastikan sampai detik ini sudah lima puluh persen pegawai yang tahu. Atau mungkin lebih."

Lima puluh persen? Naruto tidak tahu kalau ternyata kabar bisa menyebar dengan sangat luas. Dan cepat. Naruto menggelengkan kepala dan kembali meneguk _coke_-nya.

"Apa Anda tidak mau tahu siapa yang memberikan foto-foto itu kepada ayah Anda, tuan?"

"Aku tahu atau tidak, kurasa hal itu tidak penting lagi," Naruto mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, membuat Kakashi menaikkan alis.

"Anda bisa memecat orang itu karena sudah mengganggu urusan pribadi Anda."

"Dan membuatku kehilangan profesionalitasku? Tidak, terima kasih. Kalau aku melakukan itu, para pegawai akan merubah pandangan mereka terhadapku."

"Bagaimana kalau saya ingin memberitahukan Anda siapa orang itu? Apa Anda tetap tidak ingin mendengarnya?"

"Kalau kau sebegitu inginnya memberitahuku, katakan saja," Naruto meletakkan kaleng kosong di tangannya ke atas meja.

"Orochimaru-_san_ yang melakukannya."

Naruto kembali menatap sang _manager_, kali ini dengan dahi berkerut. Orochimaru? Lelaki itu yang mengambil fotonya?

"Tapi saya harus memberitahu Anda kalau Orochimaru-_san _tidak melakukan itu dibawah perintah Uchiha-_sama_," lanjut Kakashi.

"Kau mau bilang kalau dia melakukan itu untuk merusak nama baikku, begitu?"

"Mungkin lebih tepat kalau Anda berkata bahwa dia ingin melengserkan Anda dari posisi Anda saat ini, tuan muda."

"Dia melakukan itu untuk mendapatkan posisiku?"

Walaupun baru berusia tujuh belas tahun, Naruto tahu betul kalau tidak ada manusia yang sepenuhnya jahat dan tidak ada manusia yang sepenuhnya baik. Ia tahu kalau seseorang selalu memiliki dua sisi; sisi baik dan sisi buruk. Tapi ia baru tahu kalau ada seseorang yang tega menjatuhkan orang lain demi mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan.

Jabatan Sasuke memang sangat diperhitungkan, dan Naruto bisa membayangkan berapa banyak orang yang mau menjadi General Manager sebuah label terkenal bernama Rookie Nine. Yang tidak bisa ia bayangkan adalah seberapa besar rasa iri yang dimiliki seseorang sampai tega menjatuhkan orang lain demi mendapatkan posisi yang kini ia duduki.

Naruto yakin Sasuke mendapatkan posisinya ini dengan kerja keras. Walaupun baru mengenal keluarga Uchiha, Naruto bisa menyadari bahwa Fugaku tidak akan mungkin memberikan jabatan semacam ini kepada seseorang yang tidak memiliki kemampuan.

Dari pertemuaannya dengan Fugaku tempo hari, Naruto bisa melihat kalau Fugaku bukan seorang ayah yang senang memanjakan anaknya. Fugaku tentu akan bersikap keras—seperti sewaktu menentang 'hubungannya' dengan 'Naruto'—jika suami Uchiha Mikoto itu menganggap sesuatu sebagai hal yang salah dan ingin memperbaikinya.

"Ternyata dunia tidak sebaik yang kukira," gumam Naruto sembari melemparkan pandangan keluar jendela ruangan.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis dan menatap dua sosok Uchiha yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya. Bukankah tadi Itachi yang menghubunginya untuk membicarakan sesuatu? Ia kira hanya Itachi yang akan ditemuinya di _coffee shop, _tapi kenapa ayahnya juga datang? Ada apa tiba-tiba mereka ingin bertemu 'Naruto'?

"Aku sudah tahu alasanmu mendekati Sasuke."

Fugaku meraih cangkir kopinya dan meneguknya perlahan, mengabaikan tatapan intens yang diberikan putra sulungnya.

"Anda tahu?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis. Fugaku tahu? Bagaimana bisa ayahnya tahu sementara ia sendiri tidak tahu apa alasan dirinya mendekati Naruto?

"Kau ingin menagih hutang budi dariku, bukan?"

Hutang budi? Baik 'Naruto' maupun Itachi tampaknya tidak bisa memahami maksud ucapan sang kepala keluarga Uchiha.

"Kau ingin Sasuke ingat kejadian itu 'kan? Kau ingin membuatnya ingat dan merasa bersalah padamu, apa tebakanku benar?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat perubahan di raut wajah sang kakak. Apa Itachi paham apa yang dimaksudkan ayah mereka?

"_Tousan_, jangan katakan kalau dia... " Itachi melemparkan pandangan bergantian kepada ayahnya dan sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang bersamanya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini? Kenapa Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa menangkap pembicaraan kedua anggota inti keluarga Uchiha ini?

Itachi kini menatap pemuda pirang yang lebih muda darinya dengan perasaan takut, panik dan penasaran yang terlihat jelas di matanya. Ia menarik napas panjang dan berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Naruto, siapa nama lengkapmu? Ah, tidak. Apa margamu?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Margaku?" Sasuke makin mengerutkan dahi. "Uzumaki. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto," jawabnya tenang.

"Tidak, tidak, aku salah bertanya," Itachi kembali menarik napas. "Apa marga orang tuamu?"

"Uzumaki, tentu saja," Sasuke mengerlingkan mata.

"Kau yakin marga kedua orang tuamu Uzumaki dan bukan... Namikaze?"

_"Sensei!"_

Sasuke membeku selama beberapa detik dan kemudian menolehkan kepala, mencari asal suara teriakan yang baru saja ia dengar.

_"Nami-sensei!"_

Sasuke kini memutar tubuhnya, mengedarkan pandangan ke seisi _coffee shop_ untuk mencari suara yang diyakininya berasal dari seorang anak kecil.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Apa kalian tidak mendengarnya?" Sasuke balik bertanya kepada sang kakak.

"Mendengarnya? Mendengar apa?"

"Ada suara anak kecil yang memanggil _sensei_-nya," jawab Sasuke tidak yakin.

Sasuke kembali mengedarkan pandangan sebelum akhirnya menyerah karena ia tidak mendapati seorang anak pun di dalam bangunan dimana kini ia berada.

"Kembali ke percakapan awal kita. Apa tebakanku tadi benar?" Fugaku melanjutkan percakapan mereka yang sempat terinterupsi.

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap ayahnya dalam diam karena kali ini ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Jangankan memikirkan tentang apa yang harus ia katakan, mencerna semua ucapan sang ayah saja otaknya tidak bisa! Baru kali ini Sasuke merasa benar-benar bodoh di depan ayahnya.

"Aku bisa melihat kau kesulitan mencari bantahan," Fugaku meletakkan cangkirnya. "Kalau tebakanku benar, kau bisa berhenti mendekati anakku mulai detik ini dan kau bisa menyebutkan berapa jumlah uang yang kau mau sekarang."

Uang? Apa hubungannya alasan Naruto dekat dengannya, marga 'sebenarnya' sang Uzumaki, dan uang? Sasuke benar-benar tidak paham inti dari pembicaraan mereka bertiga saat ini.

Fugaku menarik napas panjang dan bangun dari duduknya. Lelaki bertubuh tegap itu mengeluarkan selembar kartu nama dari dalam dompetnya dan meletakkannya tepat di hadapan sang 'Uzumaki'.

"Pikirkan baik-baik berapa jumlah yang kau inginkan dan hubungi aku setelah itu," ucapnya sebelum melangkah meninggalkan tempat pertemuan.

Sasuke memperhatikan kartu nama yang tergeletak di atas meja dengan dahi yang masih berkerut. Ia-benar-benar-sama-sekali-tidak-paham.

Suara helaan napas Itachi membuat Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan bertemu pandang dengan kakak sematawayangnya.

"Kau memasang raut seperti itu karena kau benar-benar tidak mengerti atau karena kau tidak tahu bagaimana kau mengakui semua ucapan ayahku, Naruto?" tanya Itachi sembari menyandarkan tubuh ke punggung kursi.

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Itachi kembali menghela napas. "Kau benar-benar pemuda yang sulit ditebak, kau tahu?"

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak mengerlingkan mata bosan. Tentu saja ia tahu hal itu. Sejak awal ia sudah tahu kalau hampir semua pemilik marga Uchiha adalah tipe orang yang sulit ditebak.

"Kali ini aku ingin kau jujur, Naruto," Itachi menatap lawan bicaranya serius, "Apa marga kedua orang tuamu? Benarkah mereka berdua bermarga Uzumaki dan bukan Namikaze?"

"Sebelum aku menjawab, aku juga ingin bertanya. Apa kau tahu siapa 'Nami-_sensei_'?"

Pertanyaan 'Naruto' sontak membuat Itachi tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut terkejutnya. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun ia tidak mendengar panggilan itu.

Sasuke kembali mengerutkan dahi. Ada apa lagi sekarang dengan kakaknya? Kenapa Itachi terus mengulangi ekspresi terkejut?

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

"Kurasa Naruto sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang baik. Sejak pagi dia terus diam seperti itu," bisik Ino kepada pemuda yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Bukannya kau bilang kalau tiga hari belakangan ini dia lebih pendiam dari biasanya?"

"Memang, tapi tidak sependiam hari ini. Dia benar-benar membuat kami khawatir," balas Kiba yang juga berbisik.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian?" tanya Ino, membuat lawan bicaranya menaikkan alis.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Yah, setahu kami _mood _Naruto sering tidak stabil kalau dia sedang ada masalah denganmu," celetuk Kiba.

"Benarkah?"

'Sasuke' benar-benar tidak tahu kalau ia memiliki dua sahabat yang ternyata sangat memperhatikannya sampai ke detail terkecil.

Setelah meminta Ino dan Kiba meninggalkannya, 'Sasuke' akhirnya melangkah mendekati si pemuda pirang yang masih duduk di salah satu bangku kafetaria.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau sama sekali tidak seperti 'Uzumaki Naruto'," cetus Naruto sembari mengambil kursi yang berhadapan dengan lawan bicaranya.

"Aku memang _bukan_ Uzumaki Naruto," Sasuke melemparkan tatapan tajam.

"Kau sedang berada di tubuhku, jadi kau berkewajiban bersikap sepertiku, Teme. Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama."

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepala. Mungkin Naruto memang sudah naik level dalam hal meniru kebiasaannya, tapi tetap saja si pemuda yang 'tadinya' berkulit _tan _itu tidak bisa meniru pemikirannya. Naruto masih kekanakan, dan Sasuke tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk merubahnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kenapa matamu berkantung? Apa kau tidak tidur semalam? Apa kau terlalu keras berlatih flair?"

Ya. Karena Naruto tidak mau membuang kesempatannya untuk mengikuti kompetisi flair yang tinggal menghitung hari, ia meminta Sasuke untuk berlatih sepertinya.

Karena mereka tidak mungkin berlatih di pub, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk melakukannya di kediaman sang Uzumaki setiap malam. Akan sangat mencurigakan kalau tiba-tiba 'Naruto' tidak bisa melakukan _juggling_ dan 'Sasuke' tiba-tiba ahli dalam melakukan berbagai gerakan yang sering dipertunjukkan dalam kompetisi flair, bukan?

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan menempelkan dahinya ke atas permukaan meja, membuat Naruto menaikkan alis. Kini ia bisa berkata kalau Sasuke benar-benar bersikap sepertinya ketika ia sedang putus asa.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, Dobe?"

"Huh?"

"Aku bertanya, siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa kau bisa membuatku jatuh cinta padamu dan membuat hidupku menjadi lebih rumit dari yang kubayangkan selama ini?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah kembali menegakkan tubuh.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Naruto mendengar kenyataan bahwa Sasuke jatuh cinta padanya, tapi ini juga bukan pertama kalinya ia merasa jantungnya berdegub lebih cepat tiap kali ia mendengar ucapan tadi.

Sasuke menyodorkan kartu nama sang ayah kepada sang Uzumaki sebelum kemudian memijat pangkal hidungnya, berusaha sedikit meredakan rasa sakit yang mendera kepalanya.

Sejak kemarin ia terus memikirkan maksud ucapan ayahnya, tapi tidak juga berhasil. Ia tidak bisa mengerti satu hal pun, dan itu membuatnya tertekan. Yang lebih membuatnya tertekan adalah suara seorang anak kecil yang memanggil _sensei_-nya setiap kali ia sedang sendirian.

Sasuke tidak termasuk orang-orang yang percaya dengan adanya hantu, tapi siapa sebenarnya pemilik suara itu? Kenapa suara anak itu selalu mengikutinya? Dan kenapa yang ia dengar hanyalah panggilan 'Nami-_sensei_'?

Sang Uchiha menarik napas panjang dan berusaha mengusir semua pemikiran yang makin berbelit di kepalanya.

"Kemarin _tousan_ dan Itachi menemuiku."

Ucapan Sasuke sukses membuat raut wajah Naruto berubah khawatir.

"Apa ada masalah lagi? Apa yang mereka katakan?"

"Mereka bicara banyak, tapi tidak ada satu hal pun yang bisa kupahami," Sasuke mendesah pelan. "Ah, aku hampir lupa. Itachi menanyakan marga orang tuamu, dan kurasa itu ada hubungannya dengan isi percakapan kami kemarin."

"Margaku?" Naruto mengerutkan dahi.

"Ya, margamu. Apa marga kedua orang tuamu?" Sasuke menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Uzumaki, tentu saja. Kau tahu 'kan?"

"Selain Uzumaki, Dobe," Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. "Apa mereka berdua bermarga Uzumaki, seperti kedua orang tuaku yang bermarga Uchiha?"

"Oh," Naruto mengangguk paham, "Tidak."

"Tidak?" Kini giliran Sasuke yang mengerutkan dahi.

"Uzumaki adalah marga ibuku sewaktu ia masih gadis, dan sebelum ia meninggal, ia mencantumkan marga itu di depan namaku," papar Naruto.

"Lalu apa marga ayahmu?"

"Ayahku bernama Namikaze Minato, dan karena menikah dengan ayah, ibuku mengganti marganya sehingga namanya adalah Namikaze Kushina."

_"Namikaze-sensei!"_

"Teme, kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto berusaha menahan rasa panik ketika melihat Sasuke memegangi kepalanya dan menggertakkan gigi.

Sasuke tidak tahu, kenapa suara itu kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa kini kepalanya terasa berat dan pandangannya mulai mengabur.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto menangkap tubuh sang 'Uzumaki' yang limbung ke samping.

Sasuke tidak sadarkan diri.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Gaara menatap ransel yang mulai terisi penuh. Ia pidah dari apartemen Neji karena ia tidak merasa nyaman berada di sana, lalu apakah 'Naruto' keluar dari apartemennya karena alasan yang sama?

"Untuk sementara aku akan tinggal bersama 'Sasuke'. Ada banyak hal yang harus diselesaikan dan aku tidak mungkin membiarkan dia menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri."

Gaara sudah mencurigai kedekatan sahabat dan atasannya itu dan ia tidak keberatan, tentu saja. Selama mereka berdua, khususnya Naruto, bahagia, apa yang bisa ia permasalahkan?

"Selama ini aku mengira Sasuke yang menjadi '_front man_' di hubungan kalian, tapi setelah mendengarmu bicara seperti tadi, sekarang aku berpikiran kalau perkiraanku tadi salah," ucap Gaara.

"Kau tidak salah. 'Sasuke' memang _front man _di hubungan kami."

Sasuke tentu tahu apa maksud Gaara menggunakan kata berbahasa asing tadi. Selama ini ia memang merasa sebagai 'pengambil keputusan' dan selamanya ia akan tetap menjadi si pengambil keputusan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau kau yang memimpin hubungan," Gaara menyeringai meremehkan.

Sasuke berusaha keras untuk tidak membalas seringaian pemuda yang sedang membantunya berkemas. Ia sendiri juga tidak bisa—atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau—membayangkan Naruto sebagai 'kepala' dari hubungan yang sedang mereka jalani.

"Baiklah, kurasa semuanya sudah siap. Aku pergi dulu. Jaga dan rawat kamarku," pamit Sasuke sembari menggendong ranselnya dan menepuk bahu Gaara.

"Cepat selesaikan urusanmu dan kembali kemari. Kau tahu kalau sebentar lagi aku akan pergi 'kan?" ucap Gaara yang mengikuti langkah 'sahabatnya' menuju pintu.

"Kau tidak akan berani pergi tanpa hadir di mini konser Neji," ucap Sasuke tenang. "Aku bahkan ragu kau masih berani pergi setelah datang ke konser itu. Aku pergi."

Walaupun hanya tinggal beberapa hari bersama pemuda yang baru saja ditinggalkannya, Sasuke sudah bisa mengetahui kalau Gaara memiliki perasaan khusus kepada sahabatnya.

Darimana Sasuke tahu? Tentu saja dari semua cerita dan omelan Gaara tentang si pemuda berambut coklat. Sasuke tahu Gaara menyukai Neji, dan ia juga tahu kalau Gaara tidak memiliki niat untuk membuat Neji jatuh cinta padanya.

Ia pernah bertanya kenapa Gaara tidak memberitahu Neji tentang perasaan yang dia pendam dan Gaara menjawab dengan alis terangkat dan berkata; _"Haruskah aku memberitahunya? Bukankah itu tidak penting?"_

Tidak penting? Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa Gaara menganggap perasaannya tidak penting. Ah, mungkin bukan perasaannya yang tidak penting, tapi 'membuat Neji sadar'-lah yang tidak penting.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali pun Sasuke tahu kenapa hal itu tidak penting. Gaara jelas-jelas tidak mau membuat hubungannya dengan Neji menjadi lebih rumit dari yang sudah ada. Dan jika Neji tidak menyadari perasaan Gaara, akan lebih mudah bagi Gaara untuk pergi meninggalkannya nanti.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Sejauh ini ia merasa bodoh karena terlambat mengetahui perasaannya kepada Naruto, tapi kini ia sadar bahwa Neji lebih bodoh karena sama sekali tidak bisa menangkap semua 'sinyal' yang dikirimkan _partner _duetnya sendiri.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

"Jadi, apa ini artinya kita tidak akan bisa kembali ke tubuh kita masing-masing, Teme? Aku tidak mau selamanya terjebak di dalam tubuhmu!" ucap Naruto frustasi.

Beberapa menit yang lalu ia baru saja menghubungi anak buah Sasuke untuk meminta bantuan mengecek kembali keberadaan kedai misterius yang pernah ia datangi, dan hasilnya adalah kedai itu tidak pernah ada.

"Semuanya benar-benar aneh. Kalau kedai itu memang tidak pernah ada, lalu waktu itu kita makan dimana? Kenapa kita bisa bertukar seperti ini? Aku tidak mengerti~" Naruto mengacak rambutnya.

Sasuke menutup buku yang tengah ia baca dan menatap sosok yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya di atas tempat tidur.

Sudah hampir dua jam keduanya ada di atas tempat tidur. Tadinya mereka ingin langsung memejamkan mata, tapi ternyata tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bisa masuk ke alam mimpi. Pada akhirnya Sasuke memilih untuk membaca buku yang ia ambil dari rak sementara Naruto terus memikirkan nasibnya yang masih terjebak di dalam tubuh Sasuke.

"Pasti ada penyebab lain tentang bertukarnya diri kita, Dobe. Kita hanya minum sake itu satu kali, tapi ini adalah kali kedua kita bertukar 'kan? Lagipula saat kita kembali ke tubuh kita waktu itu, kita sama sekali tidak meminum sake," papar Sasuke tenang.

"Kau benar," Naruto menarik napas panjang.

"Yang harus kita lakukan adalah mencari tahu apa hal lain yang bisa membuat kita tertukar. Kita sudah tidak bisa mengandalkan kedai aneh itu untuk kembali."

Naruto melemparkan pandangan ke seisi ruangan. Ia sudah tidak merasa begitu asing dengan kamar apartemen Sasuke yang ditempatinya selama beberapa hari belakangan, dan sepertinya Sasuke juga sudah terbiasa tinggal di apartemennya karena Naruto tidak pernah lagi mendengar gerutuan sang Uchiha.

Pangdangan Naruto terhenti pada ransel hitam miliknya yang digunakan Sasuke untuk membawa pakaiannya sore tadi. Ia cukup terkejut ketika Sasuke datang dan berkata kalau mereka akan 'tinggal bersama', tapi ia tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan keputusan anak Uchiha Fugaku itu. Ia tidak mungkin mencegah Sasuke tinggal di apartemennya sendiri 'kan?

"Apa kau membawa obatmu, Teme?"

"Hn. Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Karena aku tidak mau kau bangunkan tengah malam untuk pergi ke apartemenku dan mengambil obat itu," jawab Naruto ringan.

Sasuke mengangguk dan kembali fokus dengan buku bacaaannya, sementara Naruto kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke seisi kamar.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir siang tadi. Selama ini selalu kau yang menyeretku ke Poliklinik, tapi hari ini malah aku yang membawamu ke tempat itu."

"Tidak juga, Dobe. Di mata orang lain, aku masih tetap menjadi orang yang membawamu ke Poliklinik."

Naruto mengerlingkan mata bosan. Siang tadi, ketika 'Naruto' pingsan, memang 'Sasuke' yang menggendongnya ke Poliklinik.

"Mungkin lain kali kau yang benar-benar membawaku ke Poliklinik. Mungkin lain kali kau yang akan menungguku mengatakan kalimat 'sakral' itu. Mungkin lain kali kau yang akan mengejarku."

"Kau yakin hal itu akan terjadi?" Naruto menaikkan alis, sangsi.

"Aku tidak tahu," Sasuke menaikkan bahu. "Tapi akan lebih baik kalau hal itu terjadi. Aku ingin tahu seberapa bersar usahamu untuk mendapatkanku, dan aku ingin kau tahu apa yang kurasakan selama ini ketika melakukan semua itu."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Ayo, siapa _reader _yang _sampai detik ini_ masih _**belum pernah**_ membaca bagian Disclaimer yang saya cantumkan di atas? Saya benar-benar bingung kenapa masih banyak_ reader _yang berkata kalau _fic_ saya 'mirip' dengan drama Secret Garden, padahal saya selalu mencantumkan Disclaim. Haduh -,-

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply: **_

**.**

**.**

**Meg chan: **Penyebabnya akan terungkap pelang-pelan. Sama sih kayaknya 'ga, tapi mirip. Di _chap _depan aku bakal bikin mereka sadar kok. Ini termasuk ASAP ga? ^^

**nanao yumi: **Jangan bilang kalau Yumi termasuk _reader fic _ini yang ga pernah baca bagian Disclaimer -,-' Ini ga lama 'kan _update_-nya?

**uchiha Arisa: **Arisa termasuk _reader _yang ga baca bagian Disclaim _fic _ini juga? _Oh-my-God!_ Kenapa banyak banget yang lewatin bagian penting itu? #tendangember. Ini termasuk cepat 'kan _update_-nya?

**suki teme: **Adegan itu sudah ada di atas~ Iya, semangaaaatt! ^O^

**Nine tailed fox: **Sampai hafal nomor episodenya. Saya saja tidak -'

**Od3rsChWank mi4wmi4w: **Asli, _penname_-mu sudah banget diketiknya. Yep, sama-sama ^^

**Kirara: **Eh? Beda ya? Apa yang beda? O.o _Next chap _sudah ada~

**sabishii no kitsune: **Dan mau sepanjang apapun aku bikin _chap _di _fic _ini, pasti selalu ada aja _reader _yang bilang kalo _chap_-nya kurang panjang, hahaha~

**sasunaru4ever: **Aku juga ga tau, udah _review _belum O.o Sudah di-_update_~

**Lista-SasuNaru4ever: **_Daijobu_ ^^ Masih senang memanggil saya '_senpai_' ternyata, heheh. Sudah dilanjut~ :D


	24. Chapter 24

**A Little Secret**

_Disclaimer :_ _I own the story. Others? Not mine._ Secret Garden © SBS

_**Warning :**_ AU. _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy It!**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**.**

**.**

"HUJAN!"

"Ouch!"

Sasuke menarik diri keluar dari kolong meja kerjanya dengan sebelah tangan mengusap bagian puncak kepala yang baru saja beradu dengan meja.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Teme? Apa yang kau lakukan di bawah sana?" tanya Naruto yang kini membantu rekan sekamarnya bangun.

"Aku sedang mencari tabung obatku yang jatuh," jawab Sasuke sembari terus mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut. "Kau harus punya alasan yang bagus untuk mengagetkanku seperti itu, Dobe."

"Ah, ya! Hujan!" Naruto kembali berseru sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya.

"Hujan?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis dan melemparkan pandangan ke arah balkon apartemen. "Apa kau bermimpi? Cuaca hari ini sangat cerah," tuturnya kemudian.

"Bukan itu maksudku," Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Kau ingat percakapan kita semalam tentang hal lain yang membuat kita bisa tertukar? Hal itu adalah hujan!" papar Naruto semangat.

Sasuke menghentikan gerakan tangannya mengusap kepala dan mencerna perkataan lawan bicaranya. Hujan adalah penyebab lain jiwa mereka bertukar? Bagaimana bisa?

Naruto menyeringai ketika melihat mata beriris biru di hadapannya melebar. Ia berterima kasih kepada berita ramalan cuaca yang ditontonnya beberapa menit yang lalu, karena kalau bukan karena berita itu, ia tidak akan menyadari hal penting ini.

"Aku sudah mengingat dan memastikannya, Teme. Setiap kita bertukar tubuh, hari itu pasti turun hujan."

"Kurasa begitu."

Sasuke memiliki ingatan yang baik, dan dengan mudah ia bisa tahu kalau apa yang dikatakan sang Uzumaki kemungkinan besar adalah benar. Dua kali mereka bertukar jiwa, dan dua kali itu juga hujan turun.

"Tapi kita punya masalah lain." Ucapan Naruto sukses membuat ketenangan yang baru dirasakan Sasuke selama beberapa detik sirna.

"Apa lagi?"

"Hujan tidak akan mengguyur Tokyo selama satu atau dua minggu ke depan."

Naruto menghela napas dan duduk di atas tempat tidur yang sudah rapi. Tadinya ia sangat senang karena sudah mengetahui cara untuk kembali ke tubuhnya, tapi ketika pembaca berita mengatakan kalau cuaca Tokyo akan cerah selama satu atau dua minggu ke depan, harapannya lenyap. Ia harus kembali bersabar agar bisa kembali ke tubuhnya.

Sementara Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaan, Sasuke malah tampak berpikir keras. Otaknya kini tengah menyusun rencana dengan memanfaatkan waktu yang ada sebaik mungkin.

Gerakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba melompat bangun dari duduknya membuat Sasuke refleks melangkah mundur. Ia memperhatikan pemuda berambut _raven _yang sedang mengutak-atik ponsel dengan serius.

"Kita bisa bertukar sekarang juga!" seru Naruto. Sasuke mengerutkan dahi dan membaca tulisan di layar ponsel yang ditunjukkan Naruto tepat di hadapan wajahnya.

"Kau mau kita pergi ke Kawaguchi demi 'mengejar' hujan?" tanya Sasuke setelah membaca berita perkiraan cuaca.

"Tentu saja! Aku ingin kita bertukar secepatnya," jawab Naruto semangat.

"Tapi aku belum mau bertukar denganmu." Penolakan Sasuke membuat Naruto melemparkan tatapan tajam. "Aku masih harus menjadi 'Uzumaki Naruto' untuk mengetahui sesuatu."

**.**

**..**

**-0-****0-0-**

**..**

**.**

Shikamaru meneguk pelan kopinya. Ia cukup terkejut ketika mendapatkan pesan dari Naruto yang memintanya datang ke _coffee shop_ siang hari ini. Memang bukan hal yang aneh kalau mereka bertemu di luar jam kerja, tapi tempat pertemuan mereka kali ini rasanya 'tidak wajar'. Biasanya Naruto akan memintanya datang ke kampus sebelum akhirnya mereka pergi ke sebuah kafe dan bicara di sana, tapi kali ini sang Uzumaki malah memilih tempat yang—setahu Shikamaru—tidak begitu disukai si pemuda pirang.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Aku harus menyerahkan _outline mini-research_-ku dulu tadi," ucap 'Naruto' yang baru saja datang dan mengambil tempat duduk berseberangan dengan sang Nara.

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk singkat dan memperhatikan penampilan 'Naruto' yang tampak rapi dengan balutan kemeja. Pemuda dengan gaya rambut diikat tinggi itu mengerutkan dahi. Sejak kapan 'Naruto' jadi seformal ini?

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangannya, dan ketika seorang _waiter _sudah berdiri di samping tempat duduknya, ia langsung memesan kopi kesukaannya. Pandangannya kini beralih dari sang _waiter _ke lelaki di hadapannya yang sedang mengerutkan dahi.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya dengan alis terangkat. Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala sekali dan kembali mengangkat cangkirnya.

"Aku terkejut. Sejak kapan kau suka _black coffee_? Setahuku kau hanya menyukai _cappucino_, dan itu pun kalau menggunakan _float_," tutur Shikamaru sebelum menikmati minumannya.

"Mungkin aku tertular Sasuke. Dia selalu memesan kopi itu kalau kami ke tempat ini," jawab Sasuke tenang.

"Aku bisa melihat kalau kalian berdua memang saling mempengaruhi. Beberapa hari ini juga aku sempat melihat Sasuke minum _coke _di bar."

'Sasuke' memang kembali sering datang ke bar untuk memastikan kalau 'Naruto' bekerja dengan baik. Sasuke sendiri tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Ia tidak akan keberatan menghabiskan waktu berdua lebih banyak dengan si pemuda yang kini berkulit pucat.

"Jadi," Shikamaru meletakkan cangkirnya ke atas meja, "apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama dan menatap lurus iris kecoklatan milik sang lawan bicara.

"Apa yang bisa membuat seseorang melupakan sesuatu hal di masa lalunya?"

"Kau mengalami amnesia?"

"Bukan aku, tapi Sasuke."

Sasuke tahu kalau Shikamaru mengambil jurusan kedokteran dan ia ingin memanfaatkan hal itu untuk mencari tahu beberapah hal yang selama ini ingin ia ketahui.

"Amnesia memiliki dua penyebab; organik dan fungsional."

"Jelaskan padaku."

"Penyebab organik biasanya berupa kerusakan otak akibat trauma, penyakit atau penggunaan obat-obatan tertentu yang biasanya bersifat sedatif."

"Dan penyebab fungsional?"

"Umumnya faktor psikologis, misalnya mekanisme pertahanan ego. Faktor psikologis biasanya terjadi untuk melindungi diri dari sesuatu yang orang itu pikir tidak seharusnya ia ingat."

Sasuke menganggukkan kepala. Ia jelas tidak mengalami kerusakan otak, tapi...

"Apa amnesia bisa memiliki hubungan dengan phobia?"

"Kau mempunyai phobia?"

"Sasuke _does_."

Shikamaru menaikkan alis. Kenapa 'Naruto' mau repot-repot menanyakan hal yang tidak memiliki hubungan dengan dirinya sendiri?

"Amnesia bisa jadi memiliki keterkaitan dengan phobia. Bisa jadi seseorang pernah mengalami hal yang sangat traumatik di masa lalu sehingga otaknya lebih memilih untuk menutup ingatan yang berkaitan dengan kenangan itu."

"Lalu phobia?"

"Walaupun otak menutup akses ingatan ke masa itu, alam bawah sadar yang dimiliki orang tadi masih aktif dan terus menyimpan detail hal tentang kejadian traumatik tadi, dan phobia bisa muncul dari hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan kejadian itu."

Sasuke memainkan cangkir kopi miliknya. Sejak dulu ia selalu bertanya kepada kedua orang tua dan kakaknya mengenai alasan kenapa ia bisa mengidap claustrophobia, tapi keluarganya tidak ada yang mau buka mulut. Mereka hanya memberitahu kalau sejak kecil ia memang tidak menyukai tempat yang sempit ataupun gelap.

Penjelasan semacam itu tentu tidak membuat sang Uchiha bungsu puas. Bagaimanapun pasti ada alasan kenapa ia tidak menyukai tempat sempit atau tempat gelap, dan sejak kejadian di apartemen Naruto tempo hari, ia kembali memiliki tekad untuk mengetahui penyebab ketakutannya.

"Kalau kau benar-benar peduli pada pemuda Uchiha itu, kusarankan kau jangan memintanya mengingat hal yang dia lupakan."

"Kenapa? Bukankah lebih baik kalau dia ingat?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahi.

"Mungkin. Tapi siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata melupakan hal itu lebih baik daripada mengingatnya?"

Shikamaru benar. Kalau otaknya sampai memilih untuk menutup ingatan itu, bisa jadi kenangan yang dimilikinya memang tidak seharusnya ia ingat.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis sebelum membungkuk dan mengambil tabung kecil yang menggelinding dari kolong meja kerja. Ia memperhatikan benda mungil di tangannya dan menyadari kalau ini adalah benda yang pagi tadi dicari Sasuke.

Rasa penasaran yang sempat menghilang kini kembali muncul di benaknya. Sudah berkali-kali ia menanyakan prihal obat yang dikonsumsi Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu tidak pernah mau memberitahu, dan itu membuat Naruto kesal.

"Kalau kau tidak mau memberitahuku, aku akan mencari tahu sendiri, Teme," gumam Naruto sembari menggenggam tabung dengan sebelah tangan.

Setelah memastikan pakaiannya rapi, Naruto melangkah keluar dari apartemennya dan segera menemui Kakashi yang sudah menuggunya di lobi. Hari ini mereka berangkat cukup siang karena 'Sasuke' tidak memiliki kepentingan di pagi hari.

"Berhenti di apotik terdekat. Ada yang mau kubeli," ucap Naruto ketika keduanya sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Baik, tuan muda."

Kakashi segera membawa kendaraan keluar dari area apartemen dan berhenti tepat di depan sebuah apotik. Naruto keluar dari dalam mobil dan mengeluarkan tabung dari dalam saku jas yang ia kenakan.

"Bisa beritahu aku obat apa ini?" tanyanya ketika seorang pegawai sudah berdiri di balik _counter_.

Si pegawai mengambil tabung yang disodorkan Naruto dan membaca label yang tertera di permukaannya. Naruto sudah membaca label itu sebelumnya, tapi yang tertulis di sana hanya nama obat dan komposisi yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui fungsinya.

"Ini adalah obat penenang, tuan."

"Obat penenang?" Naruto mengerutkan dahi.

"Ya, ini adalah obat penenang," sang pegawai menganggukkan kepala. "Tapi dosisnya cukup tinggi. Anda harus berhati-hati mengkonsumsinya."

Naruto mengambil kembali tabung obat Sasuke dan melangkah keluar dari apotek setelah berterima kasih.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi, tuan muda?" tanya Kakashi setelah melihat raut atasannya yang tidak terlalu baik.

"Apa kau tahu kalau aku mengkonsumsi obat ini, Kakashi?" Naruto mengangkat tabung obat di tangannya agar sang _manager _bisa melihat dari kaca.

"Ya, saya tahu."

"Kau tahu sejak kapan aku mengkonsumsinya?"

"Sejak Anda berusia enam belas tahun, Anda sudah mengkonsumsinya."

Enam belas tahun? Naruto tidak tahu kalau ternyata Sasuke sudah sangat lama bergantung pada obat penenang ini. Yang jadi pertanyaan sekarang adalah kenapa Sasuke mengkonsumsinya? Dan kenapa dosisnya lebih tinggi dari obat penenang biasa?

Naruto keluar dari mobil dan segera menjejakkan kaki ke dalam gedung tempat kerjanya kini. Setelah meminta Kakashi memastikan jalannya rapat yang diadakan pagi tadi, ia segera menuju ke ruang kerjanya.

"Oh, Anda sudah datang, tuan muda."

Naruto menatap Orochimaru yang baru saja bangun dari sofa tamu dan mengikuti langkahnya ke meja kerja.

"Kau menungguku?" tanya Naruto sembari duduk di kursinya dan menyalakan laptop.

"Ada laporan yang harus Anda tanda tangani mengenai kontrak album baru," jawab Orochimaru sambil menyodorkan _file _ke meja sang 'Uchiha'.

'Sasuke' membuka _file _itu dan membaca isinya sepintas. Pembicaraan mengenai hal yang ada di laporan ini sudah terjadi kemarin, dan hari ini ia memang hanya tinggal menandatanganinya saja.

"Saya yakin Anda sudah tahu kalau saya lah yang memberikan foto skandal Anda kepada tuan besar, dan saya cukup terkejut karena tidak mendapatkan surat pemecatan dari Anda," ucap Orochimaru memecahkan keheningan.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari laporan di tangannya ke arah sang lawan bicara sebelum kembali memfokuskan tatapan ke kertas-kertas di tangannya.

"Aku juga cukup terkejut ketika mengetahui hal itu. Kukira ayahku mengirimkan mata-mata atau semacamnya," balasnya tenang.

"Uchiha-_sama _mungkin mengirimkan Anda _bodyguard_, tapi saya yakin beliau tidak akan pernah mengirimkan suruhan semacam itu untuk mengawasi Anda."

"Benarkah?"

"Dia mempercayai Anda, tuan muda."

Naruto tidak tahu apakah ia harus percaya pada ucapan lelaki di hadapannya atau tidak, yang ia tahu kali ini Orochimaru tidak berkata bohong padanya.

"Mungkin ayahku memang mempercayaiku, tapi kau sudah membuat kepercayaannya luntur. Apa kau sebegitu inginnya mendapatkan posisiku ini, Orochimaru-_san_?" tanya Naruto dengan tangan menyodorkan kembali _file _yang sudah ia bubuhi tanda tangan.

"Saya yakin Anda sudah tahu apa jawaban saya," Orochimaru membungkukkan tubuh dan mulai mengambil langkah mendekati pintu. "Anda tahu apa yang sudah saya lakukan sejauh ini. Sebaiknya Anda lebih berhati-hati lain kali," tuturnya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Sasuke menuangkan teh ke dua cangkir yang ada di atas meja. Ia cukup terkejut ketika mendapati keberadaan sang ibu di apartemennya. Dan dari ekspresi sang ibu, ia juga tahu kalau Mikoto merasakan keterkejutan yang sama.

"Terima kasih," Mikoto tersenyum dan meraih cangkirnya.

Sasuke ikut mengambil cangkirnya dan meminum tehnya perlahan. Setelah menemui Shikamaru siang tadi, ia memutuskan untuk pergi menemui Gaara di studio sebelum memutuskan kembali ke apartemen.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di apartemen Sasuke, Naruto? Kau ada janji dengannya?"

Sasuke tidak tahu apakah ia harus merasa lega atau khawatir begitu mendengar sang ibu bicara dengan nada yang sangat tenang.

"Kami tinggal bersama," jawab Sasuke, berusaha setenang mungkin ketika mengatakannya.

"Tinggal bersama? Kenapa Sasuke tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Mikoto dengan alis terangkat.

"Kami sudah membuat banyak kekacauan beberapa hari yang lalu, dan kami tidak ingin membuat keadaan yang ada jadi lebih rumit lagi."

"Tapi keputusan kalian untuk tinggal bersama malah makin memperumit keadaan. Kalau kalian tidak ingin membuat semuanya menjadi lebih rumit, seharusnya kalian menghentikan hubungan kalian."

"Bagaimana bisa kami menghentikan hubungan kami?" tanya Sasuke yang membuat Mikoto menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Bagaimana kami bisa menghentikan apa yang bahkan belum pernah kami mulai?"

Belum pernah mereka mulai? Mikoto benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketidakpahamannya.

"Bukankah aku pernah bilang kalau baik aku dan Sasuke belum pernah saling mengakui bagaimana perasaan kami, Mikoto-_san_?" Sasuke menjelaskan maksud ucapannya.

"Jadi kalian memang belum memiliki hubungan?" tanya Mikoto tidak percaya.

"Mungkin tidak sepenuhnya 'tidak memiliki hubungan', tapi yah... mungkin akan lebih tepat kalau kami katakan bahwa kami belum memiliki hubungan yang resmi."

"Tapi bukankah kalian sudah berciuman?" tanya Mikoto bingung. Sasuke menarik napas panjang.

"Aku juga berpikir bahwa hubungan kami akan jelas setelah 'Sasuke' mencium'ku', tapi ternyata tidak. 'Sasuke' belum mengatakan bagaimana perasaannya terhadapku sampai detik ini."

Sasuke kembali menikmati tehnya. Sebenarnya ia mengambil langkah mencium dan mengklaim Naruto untuk mencari tahu bagaimana reaksi si pemuda pirang, tapi ternyata sang Uzumaki tidak menunjukkan tanda apapun.

Sasuke mengira Naruto akan mendorong dan menghajarnya ketika ia mengambil tindakan diluar dugaan itu, dan yang terjadi selanjutnya malah membuatnya lebih terkejut—Naruto membalas ciumannya.

Setelah kejadian itu keduanya memang menjadi canggung dan mereka sama sekali tidak berkomunikasi keesokan harinya, namun ketika Sasuke kembali menemui Naruto, mereka malah tidak pernah menyinggung hal itu lagi.

"Apa kau mencintai Sasuke, Naruto?"

"Hn?"

Mikoto menatap mata beriris biru milik sang 'Uzumaki' dengan tenang sebelum kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Apa kau mencintai Sasuke?"

"Aku... tidak tahu," Sasuke menarik napas panjang.

Ia sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan Naruto terhadapnya. Kalau ada yang bertanya apakah Sasuke mencintai Naruto, jawabannya sudah sangat jelas. Namun jika pertanyaan itu dibalikkan, Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku mencintai Sasuke atau tidak, tapi yang jelas aku tahu benar kalau Sasuke mencintaiku," Sasuke mengungkapkan kebenaran yang ia ketahui.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Tidak ada yang tahu sejak kapan mereka berdiri berhadapan dengan saling mencengkram kerah pakaian masing-masing. Yang Sasuke ingat hanyalah Naruto datang dan langsung menyerangnya dengan banyak pertanyaan mengenai obat yang selama ini dikonsumsi Sasuke.

Naruto sendiri tidak habis pikir kenapa Sasuke begitu marah karena ia terus memaksanya menjawab. Apa sulitnya memberitahu alasan Sasuke mengkonsumsi obat penenang? Mengkonsumsi obat penenang tidak sama seperti mengkonsumsi zat adiktif 'kan? Kenapa Sasuke harus merasa tersinggung?

Sasuke menutup matanya selama beberapa detik sembari menarik napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan emosinya. Setelah merasa dirinya tenang, ia melepaskan cengkramannya dan mendorong pelan tubuh 'Sasuke' agar menjauh darinya.

Naruto pun melepaskan cengkramannya dan memperhatikan Sasuke yang kini duduk di tepi tempat tidur, membelakanginya. Dari piyama yang dipakai sang Uchiha, Naruto tahu kalau _roomate_-nya sudah bersiap untuk tidur. Hari ini Naruto memang berangkat kerja lebih siang, tapi sebagai gantinya ia kembali lebih larut.

Sasuke masih tidak mau membuka mulut, dan itu membuat Naruto menarik napas panjang. Ia melangkah menuju lemari dan mengeluarkan piyama sebelum akhirnya melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Naruto memutuskan untuk mendinginkan kepala—dalam artian sebenarnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati Sasuke yang sudah berbaring di atas tempat tidur sembari menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Apa yang selama ini kau dengar dari teman-temanku di kampus, mengenaiku yang memiliki phobia, aku membenarkannya."

Naruto menolehkan kepala. Kini ia sudah berbaring di samping sang Uchiha dan ikut memandangi langit-langit kamar. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk kembali mengusik masalah itu.

"Aku mengidap claustrophobia akut. Aku tidak bisa berada di tempat yang sempit, dan aku juga tidak bisa berada di tempat yang gelap. Dan obat itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa membantuku keluar dari halusinasi yang kumiliki ketika phobia itu menyerang."

Naruto menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Tidak, tidak. Ia tidak terkejut karena mengetahui phobia sang Uchiha karena sebenarnya ia sudah menduga hal itu. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah kenyataan bahwa Sasuke mau bicara padanya. Sasuke mau membuka diri padanya.

"Kalau kau bertanya kenapa aku memiliki phobia ini, aku tidak akan menjawabnya karena aku tidak tahu."

"Kau... tidak tahu?"

"Hn. Tiap kali aku menanyakannya, keluargaku selalu menjawab kalau sejak kecil aku memang tidak menyukai tempat sempit ataupun tempat gelap, tapi mereka tidak pernah memberitahu kenapa."

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Sedikit banyak ia tahu kalau phobia adalah ketakutan diluar batas kewajaran yang dimiliki seseorang. Ia juga tahu kalau pengidap phobia seringkali memiliki alasan tidak logis terhadap ketakutannya.

"Kau masih ingin tahu kenapa aku mengkonsumsi obat penenang dengan dosis cukup tinggi?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

Kini Naruto tidak tahu apakah ia harus mengangguk atau menggeleng. Di satu sisi ia sungguh ingin tahu, tapi di sisi lain ia sadar kalau saat ini ia sedang membuat Sasuke tidak nyaman.

Karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengubah posisi tidurnya. Ia memiringkan tubuh dan menatap lurus sosok di sampingnya. Keputusan Naruto untuk tidak menolehkan kepala membuat pandangan mereka bertemu.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tanganya dan merapikan anak rambut Naruto yang menghalangi niatnya untuk menatap iris _onyx_ yang kini dimiliki sang Uzumaki.

"Saat phobia itu mulai menyerang, selanjutnya aku tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Aku akan mulai merasa takut dan panik."

Naruto tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke bisa membicarakan hal mengenai 'penyakitnya' dengan begitu tenang. Yang lebih tidak ia ketahui adalah alasan kenapa ia merasa tenang di bawah sentuhan ringan sang Uchiha.

"Aku akan merasa berada di dalam sebuah kotak kecil tanpa udara. Detak jantungku akan meningkat, aku akan berkeringat dingin, pandanganku akan mengabur, tenggorokkanku akan terasa kering, kemudian aku tidak akan merasakan apapun lagi, kecuali rasa takut dan kepanikan yang sejak awal kurasakan."

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap iris lawan bicaranya yang sedari tadi bungkam. Sebelah tangan yang tadi sempat menghentikan kontak dengan sosok di hadapannya kini tampak menangkup sisi wajah pemuda di hadapannya dengan ibu jari mengusap lembut pipinya.

"Kau tahu apa yang paling buruk dari semua itu?"

Naruto membulatkan mata. Paling buruk? Di antara semua hal tadi ternyata masih ada hal yang lebih buruk lagi?

"Aku bisa _collaps_ karena mengalami serangan jantung sebelum kemudian meninggal di tempat."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Wow, mulai hari ini Secret Garden tayangnya sore. Yang kemarin belum sempat nonton, kayaknya bisa mulai nonton sekarang ^^ Oh, iya, walaupun _fic _ini adaptasi drama itu, tapi jangan sampai terlalu menyamakan ceritanya ya. Ingat, saya tidak menggunakan cerita drama itu seratus persen~ ^^

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply:**_

**.**

**.**

**sabishii no kitsune: **Di _chap _ini juga belum nyinggung masa lalu Sasuke dan Naruto, hehe ^^

**Meg chan: **Naru jangan sampe ngejer Sasu? Kenapa? O.o Padahal 'kan biar adil, soalnya dari awal _fic_ ini, Sasu terus yang ngejer-ngejer Naru.

**Uchiha Arisa: **_Gwaenchana_. Aku cuma heran aja, soalnya udah 20 chap lebih tapi masih ada aja yang bilang kalo _fic_ ini mirip Secret Garden (padahal udah jelas kalo _fic_ ini adaptasi drama itu -,-) Umm, tentang NejiGaa... mari kita berdoa bersama! Hahaha. Yep, yep, semangkaaa~ ^^

**nanao yumi: **_Daijobu_~ ^^ Buat bagian itu, tunggu aja nanti yaa

**Od3rsChWank mi4w-mi4w: **Mungkin. Yang jelas aku ga bikin sama kayak di dramanya ^^ Terima kasih sudah menunggu~

**suki teme: **Eh? Suki pingin liat Naru menderita memangnya? O.o Iyaa, semangaaatt~ ^^

**Kirara: **Sudah di-_update~ _^^

**Lita-SasuNaru4ever: **'_Neechan'_? Boleh~ Sudah di-_update_~~ ^^


	25. Chapter 25

**A Little Secret**

_Disclaimer :_ _I own the story. Others? Not mine._ Secret Garden © SBS

_**Warning :**_ AU. _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy It!**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menaikkan alis dan membalas tatapan yang sejak tadi tertuju padanya. Hari ini kelas kuliahnya dibatalkan, jadi ia memutuskan untuk datang ke studio untuk menemui Gaara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu?"

Sasuke makin menaikkan alis. Setahunya pemuda yang memasuki ruangan lima menit yang lalu ini adalah orang yang ramah, tapi kenapa kini sifatnya berubah?

"Aku sedang menunggu Gaara. Apa kau melihatnya?"

"Ada urusan apa? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali datang kemari dan menemuinya?"

Kali ini sang Uchiha tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara untuk mengekspresikan keheranannya. Rasanya aneh mendengar sang lawan bicara menggunakan nada tidak suka seperti tadi.

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuat keduanya menolehkan kepala. Gaara terlihat melangkah masuk dan langsung duduk di samping 'Naruto'. Beberapa saat setelahnya pemuda berkulit putih itu melingkarkan sebelah lengannya dengan santai di bahu sang sahabat.

"Apa kau membawanya? Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Gaara dengan nada antusias yang tidak bisa disembunyikan.

Sasuke mengangguk dan memberikan amplop coklat berukuran cukup besar kepada pemuda yang masih merangkulnya.

Gaara menarik lengannya dan langsung membuka benda yang baru saja berpindah tangan. Ia menarik beberapa kertas dari dalamnya dan terlihat serius membaca selama beberapa saat.

"Kau menyukainya?" Sasuke bertanya ketika Gaara tersenyum puas.

"Sampaikan terima kasihku padanya," tutur Gaara sembari memasukkan kembali lembaran kertas yang baru sepintas dibacanya ke dalam amplop.

"Apa itu? Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

Gaara menolehkan kepala ke arah sang penanya sebelum bangun dan menarik tangan 'Naruto'.

"Aku juga berhutang satu terima kasih padamu. Ayo kita pergi makan!" ajaknya.

"Hei, aku bertanya padamu, Gaara. Apa isi amplop itu?"

"Itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu, jadi aku tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk memberitahu," jawab Gaara santai. "Sampaikan maafku kepada Sakura karena tidak bisa ikut makan siang bersama kalian."

Sasuke hanya membiarkan Gaara menarik sebelah tangannya dan mengikuti langkah sang pemuda meninggalkan ruangan sekaligus meninggalkan Neji yang masih melemparkan tatapan tidak suka padanya.

"Kapan kau mau memberikan lagu itu padanya?" Sasuke memecahkan keheningan sesaat setelah mereka keluar dari gedung.

"Mungkin besok atau lusa. Neji sudah memulai persiapan intensif untuk konsernya, dan aku ingin memintanya menyanyikan lagu ini di atas panggung nanti," jawab Gaara sembari masuk ke dalam sebuah kedai ramen yang terletak di seberang gedung yang baru saja mereka tinggalkan.

"Kau memberikan lagu itu padanya?"

"Ya."

"Benar-benar memberikannya? Tanpa meminta kompensasi apapun?"

"Tentu saja. Rencana awalku memang seperti itu. Kenapa?"

"Tidak."

Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk bersebrangan dengan Gaara dan meraih buku menu. Ia mengerutkan dahi ketika mendapati bermacam-macam ramen di dalamnya.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Gaara setelah mengatakan pesanannya kepada pelayan.

Sasuke masih memperhatikan berbagai jenis ramen yang tertulis di buku menu. Ia tidak begitu menyukai ramen karena di matanya ramen tidak termasuk ke dalam kategori makanan yang sehat. Ia bahkan ragu apakah ramen benar-benar termasuk ke dalam kategori makanan atau bukan.

"Mau kupesankan ramen kesukaanmu? Porsi jumbo?" tawar Gaara karena 'Naruto' tidak juga memesan.

"Aku tidak makan."

"Pesanan Anda akan datang, mohon tunggu sebentar," ucap si pelayan ramah sebelum melangkah meninggalkan meja.

Gaara sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandangan dari sosok di hadapannya. Sejak kapan sahabatnya bisa menolak godaan semangkuk ramen?

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa tidak memesan?" tanya Gaara.

"Kenapa aku harus memesan? Tidak ada keharusan bagiku untuk memesan 'kan?"

Gaara menatap lawan bicaranya dengan sorot serius. Memang tidak ada kewajiban untuk memesan, tapi setahunya, dalam keadaan apapun, Naruto tidak akan pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk menyantap makanan kesuakaannya ini.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

"Kau masih menginap di sini?" tanya Mikoto sesaat setelah 'Naruto' memasuki apartemen 'Sasuke'.

Sasuke mengangguk dan duduk di sebelah ibunya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat sang ibu kembali datang ke apartemennya, tapi yang jelas, dari tatapan matanya, Sasuke tahu kalau ibunya pasti ingin membicarakan sesuatu.

"Kudengar kau bertemu dengan suamiku beberapa hari yang lalu. Apa itu benar? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Dan diantara sekian banyak topik pembicaraan, kenapa ibunya harus memilih topik ini? Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak menghela napas.

"Fugaku-_sama _memintaku, ah, tidak. Fugaku-_sama _memerintahkanku untuk menjauhi Sasuke. Beliau bahkan menanyakan berapa banyak uang yang kumau agar bersedia menjauhi putranya," ungkap Sasuke tenang.

"Uang?" Mikoto menaikkan alis. Ia tahu seberapa besar suaminya menyayangi anak-anak mereka, tapi ia yakin Fugaku tidak akan sampai menawarkan uang kepada seseorang agar menjauh dari anak mereka.

"Beliau menanyakan margaku, berkata kalau aku mendekati Sasuke karena aku ingin menagih hutang budi darinya, dan setelah itu beliau mengatakan hal tadi."

"Margamu?"

"Ya. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa hubungan marga Namikaze-ku dengan alasan beliau menawarkan uang."

Acara yang ditayangkan di televisi tiba-tiba tidak lagi menarik perhatian Mikoto. Wanita anggun itu langsung mengubah posisi duduknya dan menarik sisi bahu 'Naruto', membuat sang pemuda duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Namikaze?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Raut wajah ibunya saat ini sama sekali tidak terbaca.

Sasuke menatap ibunya tidak mengerti. Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Apa ibunya sedang bersiap memakinya dan memintanya untuk meninggalkan 'Sasuke'? Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya malah membuat tubuh Sasuke membeku.

Mikoto menarik tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat.

Sasuke menelan kembali pertanyaan yang sudah hampir dilontarkannya ketika mendengar suara isakan.

Ibunya... menangis?

Apa yang sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi?

"Aku berusaha mencarimu kemana-mana, tapi aku tidak menemukanmu. Kenapa aku tidak tahu kalau selama ini kau ada begitu dekat denganku?" bisik Mikoto.

Kalau beberapa hari yang lalu ayahnya yang membuatnya bingung, kini sang ibu yang melakukannya. Kenapa kedua orang tuanya membicarakan apa yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti?

Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan mata memerah. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengusap sisi wajah sang 'Uzumaki'.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Namikaze-_kun_."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menunjukkan rasa tidak pahamnya.

"Kau anak Minato, bukan?"

Sasuke mengangguk ketika mengingat ucapan Naruto saat ia menanyakan nama orang tuanya.

"Kau anak satu-satunya Uzumaki Kushina. Kau putra Nami-_sensei_."

Nami-_sensei_?

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan sedikit meremas rambutnya ketika rasa sakit yang beberapa hari dirasakannya kembali muncul.

"Naruto? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan berusaha menenangkan diri. Ia tidak sedang berada di tempat yang sempit ataupun gelap, tapi kenapa rasa takut dari phobia-nya bisa muncul?

"Kau pasti terkejut. Akan kuambilkan air," ucap Mikoto sebelum pergi menuju dapur.

Setelah yakin Mikoto tidak ada di dekatnya, Sasuke mengeluarkan tabung obatnya dan menelan satu pil penenang. Ia menyandarkan diri di punggung sofa dengan mata tertutup, berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan keluar dari rasa takutnya.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Sejujurnya Naruto sama sekali tidak mengharapkan kedatangan seorang tamu ke ruangannya sore ini. Ia lebih tidak mengharapkan kedatangan kepala keluarga Uchiha yang kini tengah duduk di hadapannya dengan raut tenang yang cukup membuatnya tertekan.

Jangan salahkan si pemuda pirang kalau dia tidak begitu menyukai lelaki berwibawa ini. Salahkan saja situasi yang membuat sosok seorang Uzumaki Naruto terlihat buruk di mata sang Uchiha senior.

"Kenapa kau memilih dia diantara sekian banyak orang, Sasuke?"

Uh-oh. Naruto sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau 'ayahnya' akan mengawali pembicaraan dengan pertanyaan yang sama sekali ia tidak ketahui jawabannya.

"Kenapa kau memilihnya? Apa yang kau sukai dari pemuda sepertinya?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Naruto menarik napas panjang dan membalas tatapan sang 'ayah'. Saat ini ia sangat berharap hujan turun di kantornya dan membuatnya segera kembali ke tubuh aslinya.

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Naruto mengulang jawabannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu? Dari ucapanmu waktu itu, aku yakin kau tidak sedang bermain-main dengan pemuda pirang itu."

"Naruto. Dia memiliki nama, _tousan_. Jangan memanggilnya seperti itu," ucap Naruto tenang.

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang membuat keluarga Uchiha sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Apa karena ia dicintai Sasuke? Apa karena ia seorang pemuda? Apa karena ia tidak memiliki apapun yang bisa membuatnya terlihat 'pantas' dengan Sasuke?

Dan karena ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu, ia memutuskan untuk mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Kenapa _tousan _tidak menyukainya?"

Fugaku menatap putra bungsunya tidak percaya, seolah-olah pemuda di depannya baru saja melontarkan pertanyaan 'Berapa hasil dari dua ditambah dua?'.

"Selama ini aku selalu berpikir kalau _tousan _menaruh kepercayaan padaku," lanjut 'Sasuke'.

"Aku _memang _mempercayaimu."

"Lalu? Kenapa _tousan _ tidak menyukainya? _Tousan _tidak percaya kalau aku jatuh cinta padanya?"

Fugaku menarik napas pelan. Bagaimana cara untuk membuat 'Sasuke' mengerti tanpa mengungkit hal itu?

"Aku jadi ingin tahu. Kalau saja pemuda itu bukan Naruto, apa _tousan _tetap akan turun tangan seperti ini?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Tidak.

Tentu saja jawabannya adalah tidak. Kalau pemuda yang dicintai anaknya bukan Naruto, tentu Fugaku tidak akan turut campur.

Ia tidak bisa memaksa anaknya untuk mencintai seseorang, dan ia tidak mungkin memaksakan kehendaknya pada Sasuke. Ia bukanlah orang tua yang sangat terobsesi melihat anaknya 'sempurna'. Tapi...

"Untuk kali ini, biarkan aku ikut campur dalam urusanmu, Sasuke."

Naruto menggelengkan kepala tidak setuju. Ia tidak akan menyerah sebelum mengetahui apa yang ada di balik semua kebencian anggota keluarga Uchiha padanya.

"Berikan aku alasan yang tepat, _tousan_. Beritahu aku kenapa aku harus menjauhi orang yang kucintai," pinta Naruto.

Fugaku bisa melihat kesungguhan di mata putranya. Ia bisa melihat keseriusan di sana, dan ia harus mengakui kalau ia tidak bisa mengalahkan perasaan 'Sasuke' saat ini.

"Apa kau sebegitu mencintainya, Sasuke?"

"Apa _tousan _harus bertaya?"

Entah sejak kapan perasaan gugup dan tidak nyaman yang dirasakan Naruto menghilang. Kini ia lebih merasa percaya diri dan tenang menghadapi sosok di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata selama ini dia berpura-pura? Bagaimana kalau selama ini 'Naruto' yang kau lihat ternyata bukan 'Naruto' yang sebenarnya? Apa kau siap dibenci olehnya seumur hidupmu?"

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Itachi sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau 'Naruto' berani masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya dan membanting pintu. Yang lebih tidak ia sangka adalah sang pemuda berani melemparkan beberapa lembar kertas ke atas meja kerjanya dan melemparkan tatapan serius.

"Aku yakin kau tahu semuanya," ucap Sasuke yang masih berdiri tegap di depan meja kerja sang kakak.

Anak sulung keluarga Uchiha itu mengambil kertas-kertas yang dilemparkan 'Naruto' dan membacanya. Ia melemparkan tatapan terkejut ke arah si pemuda pirang ketika menyadari kalau semua kertas itu adalah hasil _print out _dari kabar 'kecelakaan' yang terjadi lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kecelakaan yang melibatkan Sasuke.

"Katakan padaku kalau semua hal yang ditulis di sana bukanlah hal yang benar," pinta Sasuke.

Itachi menatap 'Naruto' simpati. Selama ini ia selalu beradu argumen dengan pemuda ini dan sekali pun ia tidak pernah mendengar 'Naruto' bicara dengan nada putus asa seperti sekarang.

"Semua yang kau tahu adalah benar, Naruto. Maaf."

Entah kenapa sang Uchiha merasa perlu meminta maaf. Semua kenyataan yang baru saja diketahui 'Naruto' pasti membuatnya terluka, dan ia merasa bersalah karena tidak mencegah pemuda ini agar tidak terluka.

Kalau saja ia tahu dari awal kalau pemuda di hadapannya memiliki marga Namikaze, tentu ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mencegah agar Naruto tidak berada di posisi seperti sekarang. Bagaimanapun juga Itachi berkewajiban melindungi pemuda ini.

"Seperti yang ditulis di artikel-artikel ini, Sasuke pernah diculik dan ibumu..." Itachi menarik napas panjang, "Ibumu meninggal karena melindungi adikku dari penculik yang hendak melukainya."

Sasuke menundukkan kepala dan menekan dadanya. Napasnya berubah pendek dan cepat, keringat dingin pun sudah mulai membasahi wajahnya.

Itachi langsung bangun dari duduknya dan menangkap tubuh 'Naruto' sebelum jatuh ke lantai. Ia menatap wajah 'Naruto' yang pucat. Sang 'Uzumaki' tampak menutup matanya rapat dan mengerang kesakitan.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja? Ada apa?" tanya Itachi sembari mengguncang pelan bahu sang 'Uzumaki'.

Sasuke berusaha membuka matanya namun ia segera menutupnya lagi ketika ia tidak bisa melihat apapun. Indra pengelihatannya sudah tidak berfungsi.

"Obat... Obatku..."

Sasuke berusaha meraih tabung obat yang selalu disimpannya di saku, dan ketika ia berhasil meraihnya, Itachi menatap sosok di hadapannya tidak percaya.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Naruto menghabiskan isi kaleng _coke_-nya sekali teguk dan menghela napas panjang. Siang tadi ia sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk memaksa Fugaku buka mulut tentang alasan keluarga Uchiha tidak menyukainya, tapi gagal. Setelah Fugaku bertanya apakah ia siap dibenci 'Naruto' seumur hidup, lelaki berwibawa itu meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Si pemuda berkulit pucat tampak mengerutkan dahi. Dibenci Naruto seumur hidup? Kenapa ia harus membenci Sasuke? Apa alasan yang bisa membuatnya membenci pemuda itu?

Oke, Naruto memang mempunyai puluhan atau bahkan ratusan poin mengenai hal-hal yang tidak ia sukai tentang Sasuke, tapi dari semua poin itu, ia tidak bisa menemukan hal yang bisa membuatnya membenci Sasuke hingga seumur hidupnya. Sekarang ia bahkan tidak yakin bisa menjauh dari putra Uchiha Mikoto itu.

Setelah merenungi kembali pembicaraannya dengan Fugaku, Naruto mempertanyakan kenapa ia begitu ingin mengetahui alasan Fugaku membencinya? Naruto bukanlah orang yang begitu mempedulikan pendapat orang lain karena baginya, ia tidak bisa memaksa seseorang untuk menyukainya dan ia tidak pernah keberatan jika ada orang yang membencinya. Itu adalah hak mereka yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat sama sekali.

Tapi kenapa kini ia sangat ingin mengetahui alasan Fugaku? Kenapa ia memiliki niatan untuk berubah seandainya Fugaku memberitahu alasan ketidak sukaannya? Kenapa ia bertingkah seolah ia memang menginginkan Sasuke? Atau sebenarnya... ia memang menginginkan sang Uchiha bungsu?

_Ya._

Naruto terpaku beberapa saat. Ia menginginkan Sasuke? Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang?

"Ada apa denganmu? Mana Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru yang baru saja duduk di samping 'Sasuke'. Pertanyaan itu membuat Naruto kembali ke alam sadar.

"Dia tidak datang? Bukankah hari ini dia seharusnya bekerja?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Kukira dia tidak datang karena sedang bersamamu," Shikamaru menaikkan alis.

"Aku hanya bertemu dengannya pagi ini, setelah itu dia pergi."

Shikamaru meraih sloki yang baru saja disodorkan bartender dan meneguk isinya. Tidak biasanya Naruto absen tanpa keterangan seperti sekarang, dan tidak biasanya ponsel si pemuda pirang tidak aktif.

Naruto kembali menghela napas dan mengangkat tangan untuk kembali memesan _coke _kepada bartender. Hal yang baru disadarinya beberapa menit yang lalu membaut harinya makin membingungkan.

"Sepertinya kaliam berdua benar-benar saling mempengaruhi," cetus Shikamaru ketika melihat 'Sasuke' meneguk kaleng keduanya.

Naruto menaikkan alis tidak mengerti. Ia masih menikmati minumannya.

"Kemarin aku bertemu dengan Naruto di _coffee shop_ dan dia memesan _black coffee_," papar Shikamaru.

"Apa hubungan _black coffee _dan kami yang saling mempengaruhi?" tanya Naruto, membuat Shikamaru mengerutkan dahi.

"Bukankah _black coffee _adalah kopi favoritmu?"

Naruto menunjukkan wajah tidak suka. _Black coffee_? Ia menyukai _black coffee_? Yang benar saja!

"Ah, kau di sini rupanya!"

Naruto dan Shikamaru menolehkan kepala ke sumber suara yang tidak terlalu jauh dari keduanya.

Gaara segera duduk di samping Naruto, mengapit sang 'Uchiha'. Naruto menatap amplop coklat yang disodorkan si pemuda berambut merah dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Seharusnya kau memberikan ini langsung padaku sehingga kita bisa membicarakannya siang tadi," ucap Gaara sembari meletakkan amplop di tangannya ke atas permukaan meja.

"Apa ini?"

"Huh?"

"Apa ini?" Naruto mengulangi pertanyaannya sambil melirik benda di depannya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa ini? Bukankah kau yang menitipkannya kepada Naruto siang tadi untuk diberikan padaku?" Gaara malah balik bertanya.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah menitipkan apapun pada 'Naruto'," ucap Naruto tidak paham.

Oke, ini sudah terlalu aneh. Sasuke tidak mungkin melupakan hal sepenting ini. Kalau bukan Sasuke yang menyelesaikan aransemen lagunya, lalu siapa? Tidak mungkin 'kan Naruto yang menyelesaikannya?

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Naruto menghela napas hari ini. Kenapa hal-hal yang terjadi di hidupnya jadi semakin tidak jelas? Kenapa semuanya jadi sangat membingungkan?

Naruto kembali menghela napas dan bangkit dari duduknya. Ia melangkah ke arah ruang ganti pegawai, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan tatapan heran yang dilemparkan pegawai lain.

Dengan santai Naruto membuka lokernya dan merogoh tas yang tergantung di pintunya. Wajahnya yang semula tenang berubah panik ketika tangannya tidak bisa meraih apapun dari dalam tas.

Naruto mengeluarkan tasnya dan membuka retsletingnya lebih lebar, namun ia tetap tidak bisa mendapatkan apapun dari dalam tas. Kemana perginya benda itu?

"Kau mencari ini?"

Gerakan Naruto terhenti mendadak. Perlahan ia menolehkan kepala dan menatap Shikamaru yang berdiri di ambang pintu sembari menunjukkan _cup_ ramen yang sejak tadi ia cari. Di belakang Shikamaru, Gaara tampak menatap 'Sasuke' tidak percaya.

"Kenapa bisa ada padamu? Jangan katakan kalau kau merusak loker ini lagi," tutur Naruto.

Kini giliran Shikamaru yang menatap sang 'Uchiha' tidak percaya.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau aku pernah merusak loker itu sebelumnya... Sasuke?"

Naruto membulatkan mata. _He's busted!_

Tidak ada yang tahu kalau Shikamaru selalu merusak loker sang Uzumaki demi mengambil semua _cup _ramen yang selalu disembunyikannya di dalam tas yang masih ada di genggamannya sekarang. Tidak ada yang tahu hal itu kecuali Shikamaru—dan Naruto tentunya.

"Kau mencari ramen _cup_?" tanya Gaara. "Aku memang belum lama mengenal Uchiha Sasuke, tapi aku tahu kalau dia adalah seorang _health freak_. Mengkonsumsi makanan dingin saja dia tidak mau, bagaimana bisa dia mengkonsumsi makanan instan?"

Terjebak.

Naruto benar-benar terjebak.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, 'Uchiha Sasuke'?" tanya Gaara dengan tatapan tajam.

Keheningan yang sedang melingkupi ruang ganti terusik dengan dering ponsel sang 'Uchiha'. Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku, dan itu membuat tatapan Gaara makin tajam. Sejak kapan Sasuke mengganti ponsel canggihnya dengan ponsel sederhana yang selalu dianggapnya 'merepotkan'?

_"Segera pergi ke rumah sakit. Sekarang. Naruto tidak dalam keadaan yang baik."_

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Uwah! Saya baru sadar kalau jumlah _review fic _ini sudah hampir lima ratus! X3 Yang lebih saya tidak sadar adalah jumlah _chapter _yang makin mendekati angka tiga puluh. Saya harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan _fic _ini sepertinya.

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply**_**:**

**.**

**.**

**Meg chan: **Lagi ga bisa _update _ASAP, tapi tetap berusaha _update _secepat yang aku bisa ^^

**Kirara: **Lho? O.O Sudah dilanjut~ :D

**Od3rsChWank mi4w-mi4w:**Yep! Semangkaaaa~~ ^O^

**ami: **Cepet sampe klimaks? Kalo saya malah pengen cepet sampe epilog, hehe. _Ne, ganbarimasu!_ ^^

**kyou: **Apa _chap _yang sekarang bikin _fic _ini makin seru? Ah, ya, _typo(s). _Kadang aku terlalu males baca ulang, jadi gitu deh. _Gomennasai~ _*_bow_*

**suki teme: **Astaga, astaga, astaga. Memang seneng liat karakternya menderita ternyata, hahaha. Yaa, semangaaaatt~~ ^^

**Micon: ***_Sweatdrop _ngeliat yang nangis di pojokan* -,-' _Romance_? Aku ga yakin ini _fic _bakal ada _romance_-nya #kabursebelumdihajar_reader_

**HaikuReSanovA****: **Prospek? Silakan _judge _sendiri~ ^^

**nao-chan: **Owh, terima kasih sudah bersedia mampir, baca, plus _review_~ Saya usahakan lanjut secepat yang saya bisa ^^

**Kyuubi tuh lucu: **Kemana saja kau, nak? _Long time no see~ _Aku kira lagi puasa(?) baga _fic _buatanku. Aku suka liat Taesun juga, tapi lebih suka liat karakternya Joowon X3 Judul OST-nya? Aku tau beberapa. _Ne, hwaiting! _^^

**Lista-SasuNaru4ever: **_Daijobu_~ ^^ Ga yakin bisa _update _kilat, tapi _chap _ini ga termasuk _update _telat 'kan? ^^


	26. Chapter 26

**A Little Secret**

_Disclaimer :_ _I own the story. Others? Not mine._ Secret Garden © SBS

_**Warning :**_ AU. _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy It!**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**.**

**.**

Tidak ada yang berani memecahkan keheningan yang melingkupi koridor rumah sakit selama hampir satu jam belakangan.

'Sasuke' masih berdiri tak jauh dari pintu ruang rawat dengan wajah cemas, sama seperti Itachi. Sementara itu Shikamaru dan Gaara tampak lebih tenang, namun mata mereka tidak berhenti terfokus pada sang 'Uchiha bungsu'.

'Sasuke' dan Itachi bergegas mendekati pintu ketika seorang suster membukanya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya kedua lelaki itu bersamaan.

Sang dokter yang baru saja keluar dari dalam ruangan menatap doa sosok di hadapannya dengan seksama.

"Siapa anggota keluarganya?"

"Aku walinya."

"Aku tunangannya."

Itachi dan 'Sasuke' saling melemparkan pandangan setelah mendengar ucapan masing-masing. Shikamaru dan Gaara melemparkan tatapan terkejut kepada Uchiha bersaudara yang beridiri beberapa langkah di depan mereka.

"Baiklah. Kalian berdua bisa ikut denganku."

Naruto menatap pintu ruang rawat beberapa saat sebelum berbalik dan melemparkan pandangan kepada kedua rekannya.

"Kalian bisa jaga dia untukku?" tanyanya yang hanya dibalas anggukkan sang Nara.

Setelah suster mempersilakan, Shikamaru dan Gaara masuk ke dalam ruangan.

'Naruto' masih terlelap di atas tempat tidur dengan selang infus yang tertancap di tangan kirinya. Gaara berdiri di samping tempat tidur yang ditempati sahabatnya dan menatap sosok si pemuda berambut pirang.

"Sejak kapan Itachi menjadi wali dan Sasuke menjadi tunangan Naruto?" gumamnya pelan, namun masih sampai di telinga seorang pemuda lain yang tengah bersamanya.

Shikamaru menarik sebuah kursi ke sisi lain tempat tidur dan duduk di sana. Ia memperhatikan wajah tenang 'Naruto'. Melihat sang 'adik' tertidur di ruangan bernuansa putih ini membuatnya merasa gagal sebagai seorang 'kakak' yang baik.

Keheningan kembali terpecah dengan suara pintu ruangan yang terbuka sebelum akhirnya kembali tertutup. Shikamaru dan Gaara sama sekali tidak terusik, mereka bahkan tidak menolehkan kepala sedikit pun.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Itachi menatap sang 'adik' dan memberikan raut yang menyuruh 'Sasuke' menjawab.

Naruto menatap Itachi tajam. Bukankah tadi lelaki ini mengaku sebagai wali'nya'? Kenapa sekarang dia malah melemparkan tanggung jawab?

"Dia hanya perlu istirahat. Dokter berkata kalau kemungkinan 'Naruto' tidak akan sadar selama beberapa hari," jawab Naruto setenang mungkin.

Shikamaru langsung melemparkan pandangan kepada pemuda yang baru saja selesai bicara. Dengan mudah Naruto bisa mengetahui kalau lelaki itu mengkhawatirkan'nya'. Sangat mengkhawatirkan'nya'.

"Dokter berkata kalau 'Naruto' menolak untuk sadar," ucap Naruto lagi.

"Dia menolak untuk sadar? Kenapa?"

Untuk yang satu ini Naruto tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, jadi ia lebih memilih untuk diam.

Shikamaru langsung mengalihkan pandangan kepada sosok yang berdiri di dekat 'Sasuke' dan melemparkan tatapan yang memaksa Itachi untuk buka mulut.

"Naruto mengalami serangan jantung di kantorku. Dia tidak sadarkan diri sebelum sempat meminum obatnya. Penyebab serangan jantung itu sendiri adalah karena Naruto mengalami _shock_. Dan alasan Naruto 'menolak' untuk sadar berkaitan dengan penyebab serangan jantung tadi."

Pemaparan Itachi dihadiahi tatapan terkejut dan tidak percaya dari dua kerabat terdekat sang 'Uzumaki'. Naruto mengalami serangan jantung? Sejak kapan pemuda pirang itu mempunyai masalah dengan jantungnya? Kenapa baik Gaara ataupun Shikamaru tahu tentang hal ini?

Itachi memperhatikan ekspresi dua orang yang tidak begitu dikenalnya beberapa saat sebelum beralih memperhatikan 'Sasuke' yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di samping tepat tidur 'Naruto'.

"Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang muncul, tapi kurasa 'Sasuke' bisa sedikit memberikan titik terang pada kita tentang semua hal yang saat ini sedang terjadi."

Naruto tahu pasti apa maksud dari ucapan 'kakaknya'. Ia juga tahu kalau suatu saat rahasia kecilnya dengan Sasuke pasti akan terbongkar, tapi ia tidak pernah tahu kalau dirinya lah yang harus meluruskan semuanya. Sendiri.

"Untuk pertama kalinya aku benci karena kau tidak ada di sini bersamaku, Teme," ucap Naruto sembari melemparkan tatapan teduh kepada satu-satunya pemuda yang sedang beristirahat di ruangan itu.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Entah sudah berapa kali Naruto mengerang frustasi sejak ia berada di kafetaria rumah sakit.

Sudah lebih dari dua jam ia berada di sana, sudah hampir dua puluh kali ia mengulangi cerita tentang pertukaran jiwa yang terjadi padanya dan Sasuke, dan sudah lebih dari dua puluh kali juga ia mendapatkan tatapan 'apa-kau-gila-?' dari tiga orang yang sedang bersamanya.

Naruto menghela napas dan menempelkan dahinya ke atas permukaan meja. Ia menarik napas panjang, lelah dan bingung harus berkata apa lagi agar bisa membuat Itachi, Shikamaru dan Gaara mempercayai ucapannya.

Ia tahu kalau ceritanya memang tidak masuk akal. _Hell no! _Ia yakin tidak akan ada orang rasional yang dengan mudahnya percaya dengan cerita yang diungkapkannya—pada kenyataannya Naruto sendiri masih tidak percaya kenapa hal 'seajaib' ini menimpanya dan Sasuke. Tapi memang inilah kenyataannya! Semua yang dikatakannya memang nyata, tidak peduli sefiktif apapun kedengarannya.

"Kalau kalian tetap tidak percaya, aku menyerah," gumam Naruto ke atas permukaan meja.

Gaara menaikkan sebelah alis dan menatap Shikamaru. Apa yang dilakukan 'Sasuke' dihadapan mereka sama persis seperti apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto kalau dia sudah putus asa.

Itachi menggelengkan kepala dan memijit pelipisnya pelan. Baru kali ini ia dipusingkan oleh hal yang sama sekali tidak bisa ia cerna. Semua hal yang diceritakan 'Sasuke' memang tidak bisa dicerna oleh otaknya. Sedikit pun.

"Berikan fakta yang bisa membuat kami mempercayai semua ucapanmu... Sasuke."

Shikamaru mengerutkan dahi ketika ia bingung menentukan panggilan untuk sosok di hadapannya. _Well, physicly he's Sasuke, but he said that mentally he's Naruto, right? Crap, it's so confusing._

Naruto mengangkat kapala dan melemparkan tatapan kepada lelaki di hadapannya yang duduk di sisi paling kiri.

"Seiring berjalannya waktu, kurasa ucapanmu hari itu benar, Shika. Aku tidak keberatan dengan ucapannya—aku tidak keberatan diklaim olehnya. "

Shikamaru menatap 'Sasuke' dengan sorot terkejut yang kentara. Ia tentu masih ingat ucapannya ketika Naruto datang dan tiba-tiba meminta izin untuk menginap di apartemennya malam itu.

_"Karena aku tidak menemukan nada tidak suka di ucapanmu tadi. Itu sudah cukup menjadi bukti kalau kau tidak keberatan dengan ucapan Sasuke."_

Naruto menyeringai tipis. Ia yakin Shikamaru sudah mendapatkan pesannya dengan jelas. Kini si pemuda berambut _raven _menatap sosok yang duduk tepat di sebelah Shikamaru.

Gaara berhenti menatap lelaki di sampingnya yang masih terkejut. Ia melemparkan tatapan lurus kepada sang 'Uchiha bungsu'. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan pemuda di hadapannya.

"_Aku memang 'jatuh' padanya, tapi itu tidak berarti dia juga harus 'jatuh' padaku. Aku malah berharap hal itu tidak akan terjadi padanya_."

Seringai di wajah sang 'Uchiha' nampak makin jelas ketika Gaara menatapnya dengan sorot terkejut dan tidak percaya.

Gaara tidak pernah menceritakan masalah pribadinya kepada orang selain Naruto—dan Sasuke, mungkin, ketika sang Uchiha tengah menjadi 'Naruto'—dan kenyataan itu mempermudah Naruto untuk meyakinkan sang sahabat tentang kebenaran bahwa ia adalah Naruto.

Kini iris _onyx _sang Uzumaki memandang iris _onyx _lain yang ada di hadapannya.

"Bisa kuralat jawaban yang kuberikan sewaktu kau 'mengunjungiku' di kampus, Itachi-_san?_ Kurasa sekarang aku akan menggantinya dengan jawaban yang sangat ingin kau dengar saat itu; Ya, aku memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Sasuke."

Setelah sepuluh menit berlalu, Naruto sedikit menggembungkan pipi ketika tidak ada satu orang pun dari ketiga sosok di hadapannya yang membuka mulut untuk berkomentar.

"Mungkin kalian butuh waktu lebih lama untuk memahami semuanya. Aku akan menemani Sasuke," tuturnya sebelum bangkit dan melangkah kembali ke kamar rawat.

"Kalau benar dia adalah Naruto, berarti yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri adalah Sasuke, bukan?" tanya Gaara sembari menolehkan kepala ke arah Itachi.

Itachi menutup mata rapat-rapat dan mengangguk membenarkan. Jika jiwa yang berada di tubuh adiknya tadi adalah Naruto, maka bisa dipastikan kalau yang sedang 'beristirahat' di ruang rawat adalah adiknya.

"Apa Sasuke memiliki penyakit jantung, Itachi?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa dia bisa terkena serangan jantung? Kenapa dia bisa mengalami _shock_?"

Itachi membuka matanya tiba-tiba dan mematung ketika mengingat kejadian sebelum 'Naruto' tidak sadarkan diri di kantornya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Itachi-_san_?" tanya Gaara ketika menyadari kalau wajah sang Uchiha sulung lebih pucat dari sebelumnya.

Itachi mengumpat kesal dan meremas rambutnya pelan. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan?

Itachi tidak bisa percaya kalau ia sudah mengatakan hal yang 'tabu' dibicarakan oleh semua orang di hadapan Sasuke. Ia sudah membenarkan semua kabar tentang kecelakaan itu kepada adiknya. Ia sudah membuat sang adik _shock _dan mendapatkan serangan jantung hingga menolak untuk sadar seperti sekarang.

"_I'm a terrible brother,_" bisiknya.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Fugaku menolehkan kepala dan menatap putra bungsunya yang tertegun di ambang pintu kamar.

"Kenapa..." Naruto tidak menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

Ia sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa Fugaku bisa berada di rumah sakit. Yang lebih ia tidak tahu adalah kenapa 'ibunya' menangis sembari menggenggam sebelah tangan'nya'.

"Dia pasti seperti ini karena ucapanku," ucap Mikoto disela isakannya.

Fugaku melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu sang istri dan menyandarkan kepala Mikoto ke dadanya.

Tatapan mata Naruto melembut. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat hal yang sedang terjadi di hadapannya. Kini ia bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang sebelumnya pernah terlintas di kepalanya mengenai alasan wanita sebaik Mikoto memilih untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama lelaki dingin seperti Fugaku. Dan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu ternyata amat sederhana.

Karena Fugaku sangat mencintai Mikoto.

"Dia pasti sangat terkejut ketika aku menceritakan semuanya. Ini salahku, seharusnya aku lebih bisa menahan diri dan menceritakan semuanya perlahan," ucap Mikoto lagi.

Naruto menatap Mikoto dengan pandangan tanda tanya. Apa maksud ucapan 'ibunya' tadi? Memang apa yang sudah dilakukan 'ibunya' sampai bisa membuat Sasuke _shock_ dan _collaps _seperti ini?

Sang Uzumaki menarik napas panjang. Ia memilih untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan dan mendudukkan diri di tepi tempat tidur 'Naruto'.

Fugaku menatap lekat 'putra bungsunya'. Tatapan teduh yang diberikan 'Sasuke' kepada 'Naruto' membuat sang kepala keluarga Uchiha yakin dengan keputusan yang diambilnya beberapa saat setelah melihat sang 'putra' di ambang pintu.

"Alasan kenapa aku tidak menyukai pemuda pirang itu adalah karena dia berkaitan dengan masa lalumu, Sasuke. Dia _sangat _berkaitan dengan masa lalumu."

Mikoto menghentikan tangisnya dan melemparkan tatapan terkejut kepada suaminya.

Fugaku sedikit menundukkan kepala dan tersenyum tipis kepada sang istri sebelum kembali menatap 'putranya' yang sedang menatapnya, menunggu sang 'ayah' melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Phobia-mu... Kau memiliki phobia karena kau pernah mengalami penculikan," papar Fugaku.

"Aku tahu."

Pasangan suami-istri itu langsung melemparkan tatapan kepada 'putra mereka', sementara yang ditatap tampak tidak berniat membalas pandangan keduanya.

"Ingat ketika aku pulang dalam keadaan wajah lebam karena berkelahi? Aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan _kaasan _dan Sakura di kamarku," ungkap 'Sasuke'.

"Kau berkelahi?" Fugaku tampak tidak bisa menutupi rasa terkejutnya. Sejak kapan 'putranya' bisa berkelahi?

"Aku memang putramu, _tousan_, tapi bukan berarti _tousan _harus tahu semua hal tentangku. Aku merahasiakan hal itu dari semuanya."

Naruto tidak mau kedua 'orang tuanya' tahu kenyataan kalau sebenarnya jiwa yang ada di tubuh putra mereka adalah jiwanya. Berusaha membuat tiga orang yang ditinggalkannya di kafetaria saja sudah sulit, jadi ia tidak mau menambah beban untuk dirinya dengan membongkar kenyataan ini kepada Mikoto dan Fugaku. Lagi pula...

Naruto mengulurkan tangan dan menarik pelan selimut yang menutupi tubuh'nya' agar bisa menghangatkan bagian dada'nya' dengan lebih baik.

Lagipula ia tidak mau membuat 'orang tuanya' khawatir. Ia tidak mau membuat 'ibunya' menangis lagi ketika mengetahui rahasia kecilnya dengan Sasuke.

"Jadi, apa hubungan antara aku, phobia-ku, kecelakan yang tidak kuingat, dan 'Naruto'?" tanya 'Sasuke'.

"Sebenarnya kami tidak diperbolehkan membicarakan hal ini denganmu, tapi kalau kau memang ingin bersama pemuda itu, kurasa sekarang sudah waktunya bagimu untuk mengingatnya."

Fugaku bisa merasakan pelukan sang istri mengencang. Ia menarik napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Saat usiamu sepuluh tahun, kau pernah diculik. Saat itu aku baru saja memenangkan sebuah _tender_, dan lawanku tidak bisa menerima kekalahan. Dia menyuruh beberapa orang untuk menculikmu sepulang sekolah."

Naruto menganggukkan kepala dan menunggu Fugaku melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Mereka berhasil melakukannya, tapi ternyata bukan hanya kau yang mereka tangkap. Mereka juga menangkap seorang guru yang saat itu menemanimu menunggu supir."

"Guruku?" Naruto mengerutkan dahi.

"Ya, gurumu," Fugaku menghela napas.

Naruto masih memperhatikan wajah terlelap pemuda di depannya. Entah kenapa kini ia merasa ragu untuk mendengar kelanjutan cerita masa lalu Sasuke.

"Penculik itu membawamu dan gurumu ke sebuah gudang di pinggiran kota dan menyekap kalian di sana. Beberapa menit setelah penculik menghubungiku dan meminta tebusan, aku langsung menghubungi polisi dan meminta bantuan mereka untuk melacak keberadaanmu. Dan saat kami berhasil menemukanmu..."

Pelukan Mikoto making mengencang dan wanita anggun itu mulai kembali terisak.

"Kami menemukanmu di dalam sebuah ruangan berukuran empat kali empat meter yang gelap dan pengap. Kami menemukanmu dalam keadaan..." Fugaku kembali menarik napas panjang, "kau tengah dipeluk erat oleh gurumu."

"Dipeluk guruku?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Ya. Gurumu melindungimu dari para penculik yang hendak menghabisi nyawamu ketika polisi melakukan penyergapan. Saat itu kau baik-baik saja, tidak terluka sedikit pun, tapi gurumu mengalami luka serius. Dan kami tidak berhasil menyelamatkannya. Dia meninggal karena kehabisan darah akibat luka tusuk yang bersarang di beberapa bagian tubuhnya dan luka pukulan di kepala."

Naruto merasa dadanya sesak. Sasuke pernah mengalami kejadian mengerikan seperti itu? Tidak heran kenapa pemuda yang kini terjebak di tubuhnya itu mengalami trauma berat sampai tidak bisa mengingat masa lalunya tadi.

"Kami membawamu ke rumah sakit, dan kau sempat mengalami _shock_. Kau tidak mau bicara apapun kepada semua orang. Kau hanya menangis dan meminta kami mengantarkanmu kepada guru yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu. Kami tidak pernah memberitahumu kalau gurumu meninggal. Kami tidak bisa memberitahukanmu kalau guru yang paling kau sayangi meninggal karena melindungimu."

"Tapi kau kabur dari rumah sakit dan pergi ke rumah gurumu untuk menemuinya. Kau pergi ke sana dan mengetahui kenyataan kalau dia meninggal. Kau datang tepat di saat pemakamannya dilaksanakan," Mikoto melanjutkan cerita suaminya dengan suara yang masih parau.

Naruto bisa membayangkan bagaimana terkejut dan sedihnya Sasuke kecil ketika tahu kalau guru kesayangannya meninggal karena melindungi dirinya. Ia juga pasti akan merasa trauma dan _shock _jika mengalami apa yang diceritakan Fugaku dan Mikoto.

"Dan hubungan antara semua hal yang sudah kami ceritakan..."

"Guru yang terlibat dalam penculikanmu adalah Uzumaki Kushina. Ibu Uzumaki Naruto."

Ucapan Mikoto tidak hanya sukses membuat 'Sasuke' membeku, tapi juga Itachi, Shikamaru, dan Gaara yang baru saja membuka pintu ruangan.

Setelah menceritakan semua yang diketahuinya kepada sang pengusaha dan juga sang penyanyi muda, Itachi meminta keduanya untuk ikut merahasiakan semuanya—setidaknya hingga 'Naruto' sadar.

Itachi tahu betul kalau kenyataan yang diketahuinya bisa memberikan dampak yang besar kepada sang adik dan juga Naruto, dan ia tidak mau keadaan sekarang menjadi lebih rumit lagi.

Rencananya mereka akan menunggu hingga 'Naruto' sadar sebelum akhirnya mengungkapkan semuanya dan membicarakan hal ini dengan tenang dan perlahan, tapi sepertinya rencana yang dicetuskan putra sulung keluarga Uchiha itu sudah tidak dapat dilaksanakan.

"Orang yang melindungimu adalah orang tua Naruto. Guru yang mengorbankan nyawanya untukmu adalah Namikaze Kushiha, istri Namikaze Minato. Nami-_sensei_-mu."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Lebih pendek dari yang sebelumnya -,- Sudah makin mendekati bagian akhir, dan rasanya saya sudah tidak sabar membuat bagian epilognya X3 Ah, ya, waktu nominasi untuk IFA (Indonesian Fanfiction Award) 2011 sudah dimulai~ Ayo mulai nominasikan _fanfic _favorit kalian~ ^^

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply: **_

**.**

**.**

**Meg chan: **Pertanyaannya dijawab sendiri aja yaa, hehe. Maaf juga ga bisa _update _kilat ^^

**nao-chan: **Sekarang kayaknya udah bukan 'hampir' lagi deh. Terima kasih sudah menunggu~ ^^

**shia naru: **Terima kasih sudah mendukung~ Terima kasih juga karena sudah mau 'meninggalkan jejak' di kolom _review_~ :D _Love you too, and I'll love you more if you keep leaving your review for this fic~_ ^^

**suki teme: **Lagi berusaha buat terus _update_, soalnya mulai akhir bulan ini aku udah mulai sibuk -,- Yep, semangkaaa! ^^

**ch****ielasu88: **'_Senpai_'? O.o Sudah saya _update_~ ^^

**sabishii no kitsune: **Ahahahaha, masih belum menyerah berharap buat _ending _NejiGaa ternyata XD Kita liat nanti ya, hehe ^^

**Kyuubi tuh lucu: **Akunnya gimana kabar jadi? *masih aja bahas ini topik* Aku ga mau bikin _fic _ini lebih panjang lagi, jadi diusahain selesai secepatnya. OST yang aku tahu cuma; Appear (Kim Bum Soo), That Man (Hyun Bin, Baek Jiyeong), That Woman (Baek Jiyeong), Here I AM (4MEN & Mi), Why / Reason (Shin Yong Jae), I Can't (Mi), You Are My Everything (Jeong Ha Yun). _Nde, hwaiting!_ ^^

**haru minasan: **_Thank you~_ ^^

**Lista-SasuNaru4ever: **Ga apa-apa telat, yang penting baca plus _review_~ Sudah dilanjut~~ ^^


	27. Chapter 27

**A Little Secret**

_Disclaimer__:_ _I__ own__ the__ story.__ Others?__ Not__ mine._ Secret Garden © SBS

_**Warning**__**:**_ AU. _**DON**__**'**__**T**__** LIKE, **__**DON**__**'**__**T **__**READ! **_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy It!**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**.**

**.**

Naruto menolehkan kepala dan menatap layar ponselnya yang menyala. Ia menghela napas panjang dan kembali memperhatikan hamparan pasir di hadapannya.

Sudah dua hari ia tidak pulang, dan sudah dua hari pula ia tidak datang menemui Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa ia bertemu dengan pemuda yang terjebak di tubuhnya dalam keadaan seperti ini?

Si pemuda berambut _raven_ memutuskan untuk melepaskan alas kakinya dan mendekati ombak kecil yang saling berkejaran di bibir pantai.

Setelah Fugaku dan Mikoto menjelaskan semuanya, akhirnya Naruto benar-benar mengerti tentang semua hal yang terjadi; kenapa keluarga Uchiha mempersulit pendekatan Sasuke dengannya, kenapa Itachi bersikap begitu protektif kepada Sasuke, dan kenapa Fugaku sampai mengambil tindakan semacam itu padanya untuk menjauhkan Sasuke darinya.

Kini semuanya bisa dimengerti, tapi anehnya Naruto merasa bahwa rasanya lebih baik ketika ia tidak mengerti apapun.

Kadang kita memang tidak seharusnya mencaritahu apa yang memang sebaiknya tidak kita ketahui.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah pergi ketika wanita yang membuat langkahnya terhenti menyadari keberadaannya.

"Sudah kuduga kalau kau pasti akan datang kemari, Sasuke."

Naruto mengangguk singkat untuk membalas sapaan wanita yang kini tengah ia dekati.

Setelah memberi salam, berdoa dan meletakkan karangan bunga yang ia bawa, Naruto memperhatikan pahatan nama yang tertera di batu nisan milik makam yang tengah ia kunjungi.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Sakura?"

"Aku menunggumu. Mikoto-_san_ memberitahuku tentang apa yang terjadi di rumah sakit tempo hari, dan aku langsung yakin kalau kau pasti akan datang kesini untuk mengunjungi Kushina-_sama_."

Naruto langsung mengedarkan pandangan begitu Sakura menyebutkan nama 'ibunya'. Ia tidak mau bertemu dengan siapapun sekarang, termasuk Mikoto.

"Aku tidak bersama siapapun," Sakura tampaknya menangkap kekhawatiran sang 'Uchiha'.

Naruto menarik napas lega. Ia menolehkan kepala dan menatap Sakura. Apakah ia harus bertanya? Atau akan lebih baik kalau ia tidak tahu?

"Naruto baik-baik saja. Dia memang belum sadar, tapi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dari kondisinya."

Naruto mengangguk dan menarik napas lega. Ia kemudian membalikkan tubuh dan bersiap melangkah pergi.

"Kau ada acara setelah ini?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Kau mau aku ikut bersamamu?" Sakura bertanya balik dan 'Sasuke' hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

Sakura tersenyum lebar dan membungkukkan tubuh untuk pamit kepada ibu sang Uzumaki. Ia membalikkan tubuh dan melingkarkan lengannya di lengan 'Sasuke'.

Naruto mulai melangkah dan menatap wanita cantik di sampingnya dengan dahi berkerut. Ia berharap semoga mereka tidak bertemu Neji di perjalanan karena Naruto tahu betul kalau sahabatnya satu itu adalah lelaki yang sangat posesif kepada semua hal yang dia miliki.

"Eh?" Sakura tampak menaikkan alis ketika 'Sasuke' mengenakan helm dan menaiki sebuah motor yang diyakini Sakura bukan milik sang Uchiha.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak membawa mobilmu?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu dan memberikan gestur agar Sakura segera naik ke kendaraannya.

"Mereka akan menemukanku dengan mudah kalau aku menggunakan kendaraanku sendiri," papar Naruto yang sedang menyalakan mesin.

"Lalu ini kendaraan siapa? Jangan katakan kalau kau mencuri sebuah motor hanya untuk kabur dari rumah, Sasuke."

Naruto menjitak pelan puncak kepala Sakura dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh semacam itu," tuturnya. "Ini motor Naruto, aku meminjamnya."

Sakura hanya menggumamkan 'O' dan segera melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang sang 'Uchiha' sebelum lelaki itu menarik gas.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu sama sekali tidak tahu kemana 'Sasuke' akan membawanya, karena lelaki yang sedang fokus menyetir ini menggunakan jalan-jalan kecil. Sakura tidak memakai helm dan mereka tentu tidak mau berurusan dengan polisi, maka dari itu 'Sasuke' memilih untuk menggunakan jalan tikus.

Perjalanan mereka diisi dengan percakapan ringan yang kadang diselingi tawa renyah. Naruto berterima kasih dalam hati karena Sakura sama sekali tidak mempertanyakan alasannya pergi dan juga tidak menyinggung masa lalu'nya' dengan Uzumaki Kushina.

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat mata Sakura berbinar ketika mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Naruto turun dari motornya dan segera mendekati wanita beriris hijau yang datang bersamanya.

"Aku tidak akan menyesal sudah mengikutimu ke tempat ini, Sasuke. Ayo masuk!" ucapnya semangat dengan sebelah tangan meraih dan menarik sang 'Uchiha'.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Sakura langsung menghempaskan diri di kursi dan menarik napas lega. Setelah puas berkeliling di taman bermain, akhirnya ia dan 'Sasuke' memutuskan untuk beristirahat sekaligus menikmati makan siang yang sangat terlambat.

Naruto datang dan meletakkan nampan berisi makanan yang sebelumnya mereka pesan. Ia meletakkan _hot__ plate _berisi _steak_milik Sakura terlebih dulu sebelum meletakkan mangkuk berisi ramen pesanannya.

"_Itadakimasu~_" ucap keduanya bersamaan.

Naruto tersenyum puas ketika lidahnya merasakan kuah dari makanan favoritnya. Ramen memang selalu berhasil membuat harinya menjadi lebih baik.

"Kenapa kau pergi sendiri, Sakura? Kemana perginya Neji? Apa dia masih sibuk mempersiapkan mini konsernya?"

"Hu-um," Sakura mengangguk.

"Dia itu. Sesibuk apapun, seharusnya dia tetap meluangkan waktu untukmu," Naruto menggelengkan kepala.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengunyah makanan di mulutnya. Ia lalu memotong makanannya lagi.

"Kalaupun dia tidak sibuk, dia sudah tidak memiliki kewajiban meluangkan waktu untukku, Sasuke."

"Huh? Maksudmu?"

"Kami sudah putus."

Naruto menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sudah menyumpit mie dan siap melahapnya. Ia memperhatikan raut wajah Sakura yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sirat sedih. Wanita cantik itu malah tampak tersenyum puas menikmati menu makan siangnya.

Sakura menghentikan kunyahannya dan mengerutkan dahi ketika menyadari kalau lelaki di hadapannya berhenti makan.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya singkat, masih dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan 'Sasuke' membuat sang Haruno makin mengerutkan dahi. Wanita berkulit putih itu menganggukkan kepala.

"Tentu. Tidak ada masalah dengan _steak_yang kupesan."

"Bukan itu maksudku," Naruto meletakkan sumpitnya. "Kau baik-baik saja setelah putus dengan Neji?"

Sakura ikut meletakkan garpu dan pisaunya. Ia melembutkan tatapan dan kembali menganggukkan kepala.

"Sudah hampir satu bulan kami putus. Awalnya aku memang tidak baik-baik saja, tapi setelah aku sadar kalau Neji lebih baik dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang, ya, aku merasa jauh lebih baik," tuturnya panjang.

Naruto memang tidak mengetahui hubungan Neji dan Sakura sedetail Sasuke, tapi Naruto tahu kalau mereka saling mencintai. Dan saat ini Naruto yakin wanita yang duduk di seberangnya masih mencintai sang Hyuuga muda.

"Kenapa kalian mengakhirinya?" Naruto tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan pertanyaan.

Sakura kembali meraih garpu dan pisaunya untuk kembali melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda selama beberapa saat.

"Kami sudah tidak bisa melanjutkannya," jawab Sakura tenang.

"Kalian tidak bisa?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Hm," Sakura menganggukkan kepala. "Atau akan lebih tepat kalau aku berkata bahwa aku yang tidak bisa melanjutkannya. Aku tidak bisa menahan seseorang untuk terus berada disisiku 'kan?"

'Menahan'? Naruto menatap Sakura tidak mengerti. Kenapa Sakura bicara seolah-olah Neji tinggal di sisi wanita itu dengan terpaksa? Kenapa Sakura bicara seolah-olah Neji tidak lagi mencintainya?

Tunggu.

Neji tidak lagi mencintai Sakura?

"Apa dia selingkuh dibelakangmu, Sakura?" tanya Naruto dengan nada rendah yang berbahaya.

"Wow, wow, tunggu dulu. Jangan berpikiran sejauh itu, oke?" Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannnya dengan gestur menyerah.

Naruto menghentikan tatapan tajam yang sempat ia lemparkan dan berusaha untuk rileks. Kalau sampai Neji benar-benar selingkuh dari Sakura, Naruto bersumpah ia akan meminta Shikamaru untuk tidak memperbolehkan lelaki itu menginjakkan kaki di pub.

Naruto memutuskan untuk menyudahi makan siangnya dan menunggu Sakura selesai sebelum kembali mengintrogasi wanita anggun itu.

"Jadi," Naruto memperhatikan wanita yang kini sedang menikmati jus _strawberry_ di depannya, "katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Sakura mendorong gelas minumannya yang tinggal berisi separuh dan menatap iris _onyx_milik sang 'Uchiha'.

"Kami, ah, tidak. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan hubunganku dengan Neji," papar Sakura tenang.

"Kau? Memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kalian?"

"Yup!"

"Kenapa?"

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah menyebutkan alasannya?"

"Jadi benar dia selingkuh di belakangmu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"Dia tidak selingkuh, Sasuke," Sakura mengerlingkan mata bosan.

"Lalu? Alasanmu tadi menyiratkan seolah-olah Neji tidak lagi mencintaimu, Sakura."

"_Well_, dia memang tidak mencintaiku sekarang."

Naruto menatap Sakura dengan serius. Neji tidak mencintai Sakura? Sejak kapan? Setahunya Neji selalu menatap wanita yang tengah bersamanya dengan pandangan memuja yang kadang membuatnya mengerlingkan mata. Lalu sejak kapan Neji bisa menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang berbeda?

"Umm, sebelum aku menceritakan ini padamu, kau harus berjanji untuk tidak mengatakan apapun padanya, oke? Kau setuju?" tanya Sakura sembari mencondongkan tubuh dan mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

Naruto mendengus geli melihat sikap kekanakan sang Haruno sebelum menautkan jari kelingking mereka. Sakura tersenyum puas dan kembali menyamankan posisi duduknya.

"Sebenarnya ketika aku memutuskan untuk menghentikan hubungan kami, Neji tidak setuju."

"Dia tidak setuju? Jadi kau memutuskannya secara sepihak, begitu? Jangan-jangan kau yang sudah selingkuh di belakang sahabatku," celetuk Naruto yang langsung dibalas dengan tendangan kaki Sakura di bawah meja.

"Aku tidak mungkin selingkuh dari pasanganku, Uchiha-_san_!" ucapnya kesal.

Naruto tertawa pelan saat Sakura menggembungkan pipi dan melemparkan tatapan kesal padanya.

Sakura tersenyum tipis begitu mendengar tawa yang sangat jarang meluncur dari bibir pemuda 'Uchiha' di hadapannya dan berdehem untuk mengembalikan konsentrasi mereka.

"Sampai saat ini sebenarnya Neji belum sadar kalau dia sebenarnya sudah jatuh cinta kepada orang lain dan perasaannya padaku sudah berbeda dengan dulu," papar Sakura.

"Neji jatuh cinta pada orang lain?" Naruto menaikkan alis. Ia mungkin baru sebentar mengenal penyanyi muda itu, tapi ia yakin betul kalau Neji bukanlah orang yang mudah jatuh cinta.

"Ya, dia sudah jatuh cinta, dan bodohnya dia masih belum juga menyadari hal itu. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya karena sejak dulu dia memang lamban dalam hal menyadari perasaannya."

"Kau tahu kalau dia jatuh cinta kepada orang lain dan kau melepaskannya? Kenapa kau bisa melakukannya semudah itu, Sakura?"

Entah sudah berapa kali sang Haruno menggelengkan kepala hari ini.

"Itu tidak mudah. Sama sekali tidak mudah. Aku yakin kau tahu kalau aku mencintai sahabatmu itu, Sasuke. Sampai sekarang aku masih mencintainya," ucap Sakura mengakui.

"Lalu kenapa kau melepaskannya kalau kau masih mencintainya?"

"Karena aku tidak mungkin menahannya untuk terus ada di sampingku. Tidak ketika hatinya sudah tidak bersamaku lagi. Aku tidak mau menghalangi kebahagiaannya."

Kalau saja Naruto tidak bertemu Sasuke, pemuda itu yakin kalau ia pasti akan jatuh cinta kepada Sakura.

Huh? Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan? Jadi benar kalau ia, Uzumaki Naruto, mencintai Uchiha Sasuke? Naruto menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura dengan nada khawatir.

"Hn," Naruto mengangguk. "Jadi, kau menyerah karena menurutmu Neji akan lebih bahagia dengan keadaan seperti sekarang?"

"Ya. Setelah Neji menyadari perasaannya dan setelah orang itu mau menurunkan egonya untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Neji, aku yakin mereka pasti bahagia," jawab Sakura yakin.

"Kau tahu siapa wanita yang sekarang dicintai Neji?"

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alis dan menggelengkan kepala. Naruto mengerutkan dahi.

"Tadi kau berkata seolah kau tahu siapa yang dicintai Neji," ucap sang 'Uchiha'.

"Aku memang tahu."

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau menggelengkan kepala?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Karena kau salah melemparkan pertanyaan."

Salah melemparkan pertanyaan? Naruto makin tidak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan wanita dihadapannya.

"Aku tahu siapa orang yang membuat Neji jatuh cinta sekaligus mengalahkan perasaannya padaku, dan yang lucu adalah aku bukan dikalahkan oleh seorang wanita," ungkap Sakura sembari mendengus geli.

"Bukan seorang wanita?" Naruto membulatkan mata.

Yang berhasil mengalahkan Sakura bukan seorang wanita? Yang berhasil membuat Neji jatuh cinta bukan seorang wanita? Apa itu artinya Neji...

Tidak. Pertanyaan itu tidak penting. Yang lebih penting adalah pertanyaan apakah orang itu adalah...

"Sepertinya kau sudah menyadari siapa orang yang sejak tadi kau pertanyakan."

"Maksudmu dia... Gaara?"

Sakura tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala beberapa kali, membenarkan tebakan 'Sasuke'.

Jadi... Neji jatuh cinta kepada Gaara? Dan Sakura menyerahkan Neji kepada sahabatnya... begitu?

"Tadinya aku tidak terima dengan kenyataan kalau aku dikalahkan oleh seorang pemuda. Aku ini wanita cantik dan aku yakin tidak ada lelaki yang bisa menolakku, ya 'kan?" tanya Sakura dengan nada bercanda. "Tapi harus kuakui kalau Gaara adalah pemuda yang baik. Aku dan Neji bisa kembali bersama karena bantuannya."

Anggukkan kepala yang ditunjukkan 'Sasuke' tampak kaku. Sepertinya Naruto masih belum pulih dari rasa _shock_-nya mengetahui fakta tentang sahabat baiknya dan Neji.

"Ada kalanya kita harus mengalahkan ego kita untuk mengakui atau menerima sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak mau kita akui atau terima, Sasuke."

Naruto menatap wanita yang sedang menghabiskan isi gelasnya perlahan.

"Aku sudah mengalahkan egoku dan menerima kenyataan kalau lelaki yang selama ini kucintai tidak bisa lagi kumiliki, dan sekarang kau harus mengalahkan egomu untuk menerima semua kenyataan yang ada diantara kau dan Naruto. Kau mencintainya 'kan?"

Naruto menghela napas panjang mendengar pertanyaan sang Haruno. Ternyata ia tetap tidak bisa lari dari pertanyaan seputar masalah yang sedang berusaha dihindarinya.

Apa Naruto mencintai Sasuke? Kali ini Naruto benar-benar mengakui kalau ia memang mencintai Sasuke. Cerita panjang Sakura sudah membuatnya berpikir sekaligus membuatnya sadar kalau ia tidak hanya tertarik kepada salah satu pewaris keluarga Uchiha itu, tapi juga jatuh cinta dan mencintainya.

Tapi apa cintanya bisa mengalahkan kekecewaannya pada kenyataan bahwa Sasuke adalah 'penyebab' ibunya meninggalkannya?

"Aku memang mencintainya, Sakura, tapi aku tahu kalau dia pasti marah ketika mengetahui kalau aku adalah penyebab kematian ibu'nya'."

"Darimana kau tahu kalau dia marah?" Sakura menaikkan alis.

"Kau pasti marah kepada orang yang sudah memisahkanmu dengan orang tuamu sendiri, Sakura."

Sakura tidak bisa melawan ucapan 'Sasuke' yang satu itu. Semua anak pasti akan merasa marah dan kecewa pada orang yang sudah menjauhkan mereka dengan orang tua mereka sendiri, tidak terkecuali Uzumaki Naruto.

"Katakanlah dia marah padamu, tapi dia tidak mungkin marah padamu selamanya 'kan? Kau sama sekali tidak bermaksud memisahkan Naruto dan ibunya, Sasuke. Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan dirimu karena kau sudah membuat mereka terpisah seperti itu."

Naruto menyandarkan diri ke punggung kursi dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Ia juga tidak ingin menyalahkan Sasuke, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melakukannya. Kalau saja ibunya tidak bersama Sasuke saat itu, saat ini ia pasti masih bisa merasakan kasih sayang wanita anggun itu. Kalau saja ibunya tidak melindungi Sasuke saat itu, ia tidak akan pernah merasakan tinggal di panti asuhan. Kalau saja sejak awal sang ibu tidak mengenal Sasuke, saat ini ia tidak mungkin hidup sebatang kara.

Naruto tahu kalau saat itu Sasuke hanya seorang anak kecil yang memang butuh perlindungan, tapi diantara sekian banyak orang, kenapa harus ibunya? Kenapa harus ibunya yang melindungi anak itu? Kenapa harus ibunya yang mengorbankan diri untuk sang Uchiha?

"Aku bisa memaklumi kalau Naruto menyalahkanmu atas semua hal ini, tapi jauh di dalam hatinya aku tahu kalau Naruto sama sekali tidak berniat menyalahkanmu seterusnya, Sasuke. Waktu terus berjalan dan hidup terus berlanjut. Kalian tidak mungkin terus terjebak di situasi seperti ini selamanya. Cepat atau lambat kalian harus menerima semua ini dengan lapang dada."

Naruto membuka mata ketika merasakan sepasang tangan menggenggam lembut tangan kanannya. Ia mengangkat kepala dan menatap Sakura yang sedang mengulaskan senyum menenangkan.

"Kau harus mengalahkan egomu untuk terus lari dari semuanya. Kau harus menghadapi Naruto dan berhenti menyalahkan dirimu. Kalau kau terus berpikir bahwa kau bertanggung jawab atas meninggalnya Uzumaki Kushina, aku takut kau malah akan meninggalkan pemuda pirang itu karena merasa tidak pantas berada di sampingnya."

Naruto membulatkan mata mendengar penuturan Sakura. Sasuke akan meninggalkannya karena merasa bersalah?

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia meninggalkanku," gumam Naruto tegas.

"Bagus!"

Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan tersenyum puas mendengar penuturan sang 'Uchiha'.

Setelah membayar, keduanya memutuskan untuk segera pergi karena hari sudah makin sore dan langit juga sudah makin gelap.

"Kau tahu? Semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu. Mereka berpikir bahwa kau akan terus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri ketika mengetahui hal ini," ungkap Sakura saat mereka melangkah menuju tempat parkir.

"Dan kau juga mengkhawatirkanku, aku bisa melihatnya."

"Tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu! Aku khawatir kau akan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh karena hal ini."

Naruto tersenyum tipis dan mengacak pelan rambut merah muda milik lawan bicaranya.

"Bicara denganmu membuatku merasa seperti memiliki seorang adik perempuan," ungkapnya.

"Adik katamu? Aku ini lahir empat bulan lebih dulu daripada kau, tahu?" Sakura menepis tangan sang 'Uchiha' dan berusaha merapikan rambutnya.

"Mungkin kau memang lahir lebih dulu, tapi itu tidak berarti kau dewasa lebih dulu 'kan?"

"Huh? Jadi maksudmu aku kekanakan, begitu? Awas kau ya!"

Naruto terkekeh pelan dan berusaha menghindari 'serangan' yang dilancarkan 'adik perempuannya'.

Sakura menghentikan kejarannya ketika melihat 'Sasuke' mengeluarkan ponselnya yang berdering. 'Sasuke' tampak terkejut ketika melihat layar ponselnya.

"_Moshi-moshi_. Shika—"

_"__Cepat__ pergi __ke __rumah __sakit. __Itachi __memberitahuku __kalau __keadaan__ vital __Sasuke __menurun.__"_

Naruto membulatkan mata dan menatap iris emerald Sakura dengan sirat cemas.

_"__Kali__ ini __kau __harus __datang, __Naruto.__ Tidak __ada __yang __bisa __memprediksi __apa __yang __akan __terjadi __sekarang.__"_

Naruto menggenggam erat ponselnya dan memutuskan sambungan komunikasi.

"Kenapa? Siapa yang menelpon? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura masih menggenggam lengan lelaki yang sejak tadi menatapnya kosong.

"Aku harus kembali sekarang," ucap Naruto setengah berbisik.

"Pergilah. Aku akan segera menyusul."

Naruto menganggukkan kepala dan berlari meninggalkan Sakura yang terus menatap sosoknya dengan tatapan khawatir.

Naruto memacu motornya secepat yang ia bisa. Perkataan Sakura tentang kemungkinan Sasuke meninggalkannya karena merasa terlalu bersalah terus berputar di kepalanya.

Tidak. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke meninggalkannya. Ia tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri kalau sampai Sasuke mengambil keputusan bodoh itu. Ia tidak mau ditinggalkan oleh orang yang ia cintai untuk kedua kalinya.

Naruto menambah kecepatan dan mengabaikan rintik air yang mulai menetes membasahi jalanan. Pemuda ini berusaha agar bisa tiba di rumah sakit secepat mungkin, tapi semua orang tahu bahwa mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi dan aspal yang basah bukanlah kombinasi yang bagus.

Walaupun sudah berusaha untuk mengerem sebaik mungkin, nyatanya laju motor yang dikendarai Naruto baru bisa benar-benar terhenti setelah menabrak sebuah mini van yang muncul dari tikungan perempatan yang tengah ia seberangi.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Semoga alur yang cepat ini tidak membuat _reader_bingung ya. Umm, jaringan inet-nya sedang tidak kooperatif(?), jadi saya belum membalas _review _dari _reader _yang _log-in_. Oh iya, info tentang IFA bisa dilihat di _page_ "Indonesian Fanfiction Award" di FFN atau di grup "Indonesian Fanfiction Awards (IFA)" yang ada di Facebook ^^

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply:**_

**.**

**.**

**Kirara: **Diusahakan~ ^^

**Meg**** chan: **Semua jawabannya udah ada di _chap_ini 'kan? ^^

**Od3rsChWank****mi4w-mi4w: **Gangguan? O.o Okee~ ^^b

**Nine**** tailed ****fox: **Umm, bisa dipertimbangkan. Lihat _chap _selanjutnya aja nanti, apa yang akan terjadi pada Sasuke dan Naruto ^^

**Lista-SasuNaru4ever:** Bagoesss~ *_thumbs__ up_* Sudah dilanjut~~ ^^

**Aniet****nieta ****aza:** Eh? Kenapa ga bisa? Gangguan juga? O.o J-jangan tamat? Gimana nasib saya kalau _fic_ ini ga tamat? -,-'

**suki**** teme:** NejiGaa kayaknya beneran cuma bakal keluar di _chap_ akhir deh. Aku masih terus fokus ke SasuNaru soalnya. _Gomennasai_ *_bow_* Yeah, semangkaaa~~ ^O^


	28. Chapter 28

**A Little Secret**

_Disclaimer__:_ _I__own__the__story.__Others?__Not__mine._ Secret Garden © SBS

_**Warning**____**:**_ AU. _**DON**__**'**__**T**____**LIKE,**____**DON**__**'**__**T**____**READ!**___Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy It!**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**.**

**.**

Gaara membeku di tempatnya berdiri ketika menyadari siapa yang sedang duduk di salah satu tepi tempat tidur Naruto.

Kemarin Shikamaru dan Itachi sudah memberitahukannya prihal kecelakaan yang dialami sang Uchiha, dan ia baru bisa kembali datang ke rumah sakit pagi ini karena ia ditahan oleh Neji untuk membantu persiapan mini konserya seharian kemarin.

Itachi memberitahu kalau adiknya tidak mengalami luka berat dan hanya membutuhkan istirahat untuk memulihkan beberapa luka gores akibat kecelakaan itu, tapi ia meminta Gaara untuk tidak membicarakan keadaan Naruto lebih dulu.

Karena Naruto terus mengulang cerita tidak masuk akalnya tentang pertukaran tubuh yang terjadi diantara dia dan Sasuke, Gaara tentu ingat dengan sangat jelas apa yang bisa membuat mereka berdua kembali ke tubuh masing-masing.

Ya, hujan lah yang bisa mengembalikan keduanya ke tubuh asli mereka, dan Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan karena ban motornya selip akibat jalanan yang licin karena dibasahi air hujan kemarin sore. Dan itu artinya kini kedua orang itu sudah kembali menjadi diri mereka sendiri.

Sebenarnya tanpa diminta pun Gaara tentu tidak akan membicarakan masalah keadaan Naruto. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya kepada Sasuke jika putra bungsu keluarga itu menanyakan keberadaan sang Uzumaki. Tidak mungkin 'kan ia memberitahu kalau Naruto koma karena saat mereka bertukar Sasuke sedang dalam keadaan itu?

Ia yakin Sasuke sudah cukup terpukul ketika mengetahui kenyataan tentang penculikan yang pernah menimpanya dan juga tetang fakta bahwa Namikaze Kushina, ibu dari Uzumaki Naruto, meninggal karena berusaha melindunginya. Dan jika Sasuke mengetahui keadaan Naruto yang koma, entah akan jadi seperti apa perasaan sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Pertanyaan dengan nada setengah berbisik tadi menyadarkan Gaara dari lamunannya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

Gaara menarik napas panjang dan memutuskan untuk melangkah mendekati sosok yang kini terlihat menggenggam sebelah tangan sahabatnya.

"Ini semua bukan salahmu, Sasuke," ucapnya pelan, berusaha untuk tidak membuat sang Uchiha terkejut.

Gaara bisa melihat Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan menarik napas panjang. Pemuda berambut merah itu bisa memastikan kalau Sasuke berjalan ke ruangan ini tanpa menggunakan alat bantu karena mata beriris hijaunya tidak mendapati kruk ataupun kursi roda, dan itu berarti luka yang didapatkan karena kecelakaan kemarin memang tidak parah.

"Dokter baru saja memberitahuku kalau keadaan Sasuke semakin memburuk. Aku tidak percaya kalau dia akan menyerah semudah ini, Gaara."

Nama yang meluncur dari pemilik punggung tegap di hadapannya ini tentu membuat Gaara mengerutkan dahi.

"Mungkin yang kau maksud adalah keadaan Naruto, Sasuke," koreksinya.

Kerutan di dahi Gaara makin terlihat ketika Sasuke menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan ucapanku."

"Huh?" Gaara mengerutkan dahi bingung. Ia jadi meragukan ucapan Itachi kalau Uchiha di hadapannya ini baik-baik saja. Apa mungkin kepala Sasuke terbentur saat kecelakaan?

Suara pintu kamar yang dibuka membuat Gaara menolehkan kepala. Iris hijaunya menangkap sosok Itachi yang baru saja datang dengan napas setengah memburu.

"Sudah kuduga kau ada di sini, Sasuke. Kenapa kau pergi dari ruang rawatmu?" tanya sang Uchiha sulung.

"Kenapa kalian memanggilku 'Sasuke'?"

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena kau adalah Uchiha Sasuke," jawab Itachi dengan pandangan heran yang mengarah ke punggung sang adik. "Kau tidak hilang ingatan 'kan?"

"Tunggu dulu. Apa kau mau berkata kalau kau sebenarnya bukan 'Uchiha Sasuke'?"

"Aku memang bukan Sasuke, Gaara. Apa kau lupa kalau jiwa kami tertukar?"

Ucapan lelaki yang masih duduk dengan menggenggam tangan seorang pemuda pirang yang tidak sadarkan diri itu membuat Itachi dan Gaara saling berpandangan dengan raut terkejut.

"Bukankah kau bilang kalau hujan akan membuat kalian kembali? Kemarin hujan turun saat kau kecelakaan bukan? Kenapa sekarang kau masih berada di tubuh Sasuke?"

Naruto menghela napas dan menutup matanya selama beberapa saat. Dirinya sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa saat ia membuka matanya beberapa jam yang lalu, jiwanya masih terjebak di dalam tubuh sang Uchiha muda.

Walaupun hanya asumsi, Naruto yakin sembilan puluh sembilan persen kalau hujan lah yang bertanggung jawab atas tertukarnya jiwa mereka sekaligus cara agar mereka kembali ke tubuh masing-masing, tapi ia tidak tahu kenapa hujan kemarin tidak berhasil membuatnya kembali menjadi Uzumaki Naruto—dan itu membuatnya kesal.

"Apa dokter memberitahumu sampai kapan Sasuke bisa bertahan, Itachi?"

"... Tidak." Kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke itu menarik napas panjang. "Dokter hanya memberitahu kalau keadaan vital 'Naruto' makin menurun, dan kalau dia tidak juga sadar... Aku tidak mau membicarakan ini."

Gaara menepuk pelan bahu lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu ketika sang Uchiha menggelengkan kepala dengan mata tertutup rapat. Ia memang tidak mempunyai adik, tapi Gaara bisa membayangkan bagaimana frustasinya seorang Itachi ketika hanya bisa melihat keadaan sang adik yang tak juga membaik tanpa dapat melakukan apapun.

"Apa dia masih juga belum mau bangun? Apa hanya keadaan vitalnya saja yang mengalami perubahan?"

"Kau pasti tahu kalau adikku itu adalah orang yang keras kepala, Naruto. Dokter memberitahuku bahwa tidak akan ada masalah yang berarti jika keadaan vital Sasuke tetap stabil, tapi jika keadaannya terus menurun seperti ini..."

Itachi tidak melanjutkan ucapannya dan meremas rambut _raven_-nya kesal. Kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi? Kenapa Sasuke bisa terjebak dalam keadaan seperti sekarang? Kenapa ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan adiknya? Sungguh, selama seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini seorang Uchiha Itachi merasa menjadi orang yang sama sekali tidak berguna.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

"Apa tidak apa-apa kau terus disini, Gaara? Apa Neji tidak akan mencarimu?"

Gaara hanya mengungkapkan kata 'Hn-yang-entah-berarti-apa' sebagai balasan pertanyaan sahabatnya. Jari telunjuknya kembali membuka lembar halaman majalah yang sedang ia baca sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Kudengar mereka putus."

"Hn."

"Kau tahu kalau Neji dan Sakura putus?"

"Hn."

"Sakura memberitahuku kalau mereka tidak bisa melanjutkan semuanya."

"Hn."

"Bisakah kau memberikan respon yang lebih bermanfaat ketimbang 'Hn'-mu itu, Sabaku no Gaara?" tanya Naruto sembari mengalihkan pandangan dari jari-jari berkulit _tan_milik pemuda yang sedang berbaring ke pemuda berkulit putih yang duduk dengan santai di sofa ruang rawat.

"Kau mau aku memberikan respon apa memang? 'Ah, aku senang karena akhirnya hubungan mereka berakhir', begitu?" Gaara melirik 'Sasuke' dengan malas.

"Kau tidak mungkin berkata seperti itu," Naruto menggembungkan pipi.

Naruto kembali memotong kuku jari'nya' yang sudah mulai memanjang, sementara Gaara kembali membaca majalah di tangannya.

"Apa kau tidak mau mendekati Neji, Gaara? Dia sudah bukan lelaki yang terikat dengan seorang wanita lagi sekarang."

"Aku tidak mau mendekati lelaki yang tidak menyukaiku," jawab Gaara tenang den kalem.

"Tapi kau bisa berusaha membuatnya menyukaimu."

"Dan itu artinya dia menyukaiku bukan karena dia memang menyukaiku."

"Tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba, Gaara. Kalau percobaan pertama gagal, bukan berarti di percobaan kedua kau akan mendapatkan hasil yang sama 'kan?"

Gaara menghela napas dan memutup majalah yang ia baca. Si pemuda berambut merah itu menyandarkan diri ke punggung sofa dan membiarkan matanya menatap lurus langit-langit ruangan.

"Mungkin hubungan mereka memang sudah berakhir, tapi sampai pagi tadi aku masih mendengar Neji meminta Sakura untuk kembali padanya. Sejak awal sampai sekarang aku sama sekali tidak memiliki kesempatan, kau tahu?"

Naruto mengerutkan dahi. Seingatnya Sakura tidak memberitahukan hal yang satu itu padanya.

Gaara menolehkan kepala dan menatap 'Sasuke' yang masih menggunting kuku 'Naruto'.

"Kadang aku iri kepada kalian," cetusnya, membuat Naruto mengangkat kepala dan menatap iris hijau milik sang sahabat.

Gaara memang iri kepada sahabatnya. Ia tahu kalau awalnya Naruto dan Sasuke adalah pemuda _straight_, dan ia memuji kelapangan hati kedua pemuda itu karena bisa berusaha untuk bisa menerima perbedaan yang mereka dapatkan ketika keduanya bertemu.

Ia iri karena Sasuke bisa meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa tidak apa-apa mencintai seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang notabene adalah seorang pemuda. Ia iri karena Sasuke bisa bertahan untuk terus mengikuti Naruto walaupun sahabatnya selalu mengacuhkan sang Uchiha. Ia iri karena Sasuke memiliki cinta dan rasa sayang yang besar kepada 'adiknya'.

Tapi kalau mau dibandingkan, rasa irinya kepada Sasuke tidak sebesar rasa irinya kepada Naruto. Kenapa? Karena Naruto bisa menerima kenyataan kalau dia adalah pemuda yang 'berbeda'. Karena Naruto berani menerima kenyataan kalau ternyata dia mencintai Sasuke. Karena 'Naruto' berusaha mempertahankan hubungannya dengan 'Sasuke' ketika Itachi dan Fugaku muncul. Karena Naruto bisa terus bertahan di samping Sasuke dalam keadaan tidak menyenangkan seperti saat ini.

Sabaku no Gaara benar-benar iri kepada Uzumaki Naruto.

"Menurutku tidak ada salahnya kalau kau menunjukkan perasaanmu kepada Neji, Gaara. Aku tahu sejak awal kau tidak berharap apapun padanya, tapi bagaimana kalau kenyataan yang akan terjadi adalah kebalikan dari harapanmu?"

"Aku bisa menghancurkan karirnya kalau aku melakukan apa yang kau ucapkan tadi, Naruto. Apa kau lupa kalau Neji adalah seorang _public__figure_?"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu? Apa yang maksudmu dengan lalu? Bukankah sudah jelas kalau orang-orang tidak menyukai kenyataan mengenai percintaan sesama jenis?"

"Tidak semua orang bisa menerimanya, aku tahu itu. Tapi apa kau tidak tahu kalau ada ratusan atau bahkan mungkin ribuan orang yang justru mengharapkan kebersamaan kalian?"

"Huh?" Gaara mengerutkan dahi mendengar penuturan 'Sasuke'.

"Apa kau tidak pernah membuka internet dan mencari namamu dan Neji? Banyak sekali _fanfic_yang _fans_ kalian tulis tentang 'hubungan' kalian," papar Naruto.

Gaara mengerlingkan mata bosan mendengar pemaparan Naruto. Ia pikir di luar sana benar-benar ada orang yang bisa menerima hubungan semacam itu, tapi ternyata orang-orang yang ia pikirkan adalah _fans_-nya dan _fans_-Neji.

"Mereka hanya senang melihat kami melakukan _fanservice_, Naruto. Mereka tidak akan rela jika aku benar-benar memiliki Neji untuk diriku sendiri."

"Tapi bukankah lebih baik seperti itu?"

"Huh?"

"Bukankah lebih baik kalau kau yang memiliki Neji daripada wanita lain yang memilikinya?"

Gaara melemparkan tatapan tidak mengerti kepada 'Sasuke' yang tampaknya baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya, namun si pemuda berkulit putih tampaknya tidak mau melepaskan tangan sang 'Uzumaki'.

"Kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi pada Sakura ketika mereka mengumumkan hubungan mereka? Dia terpaksa menutup salah satu akun _social__network_-nya karena _fans_fanatik Neji selalu mengirimkan 'kata-kata mutiara' ke sana."

Gaara mengangguk kecil dan mendengus geli mendengar kata ganti yang digunakan Naruto. Tentu ia ingat kejadian itu.

Awalnya Gaara berpikir bahwa _image_Neji akan membaik setelah mereka mengklarifikasi semua pemberitaan menyimpang yang ada dan melibatkan Sakura sebagai kekasih Neji, tapi ternyata respon _fans_tidak sesuai dengan yang ia harapkan.

Tidak sedikit _fans_yang sempat marah kepada Neji karena lelaki itu sudah 'menyembunyikan' kenyataan bahwa dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Tidak sedikit juga _fans_yang tidak menyukai Sakura karena sudah 'merebut' Neji dari mereka, bahkan ada _fans_yang tidak menyukai Sakura karena wanita berambut merah muda itu sudah 'merebut' Neji dari Gaara.

Untuk alasan terakhir itu Gaara hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya ada di kepala _fans-fans_Neji.

"Kalau kau yang memiliki Neji, setidaknya _fans_NejiGaa akan melindungi kalian dari serangan berbagai pihak. Aku yakin _fans_pasangan NejiGaa lebih banyak daripada _fans_pasangan NejiSaku," ucap Naruto.

Mungkin ucapan Naruto benar bahwa Gaara selalu memiliki _fans_ yang tadi sudah disebutkan sebagai _backup_-nya, tapi kenyataan yang akan mereka hadapi jika ia benar-benar menjalin hubungan dengan Neji tentu akan lebih mengerikan.

"Kau tahu, Naruto? Neji sangat menyukai pekerjaannya sebagai seorang penyanyi, dan kalau kami menjalin hubungan semacam itu, namanya akan masuk ke daftar _blacklist_, dan itu artinya cepat atau lambat karirnya akan berakhir."

Selama bekerja sama dengan Neji, Gaara tentu menyadari sebesar apa kecintaan Neji terhadap pekerjaan yang sudah digelutinya selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Ia tahu bagaimana perjuangan Neji untuk terus memuaskan _fans_dan penonton, dan ia juga tahu bagaimana kerja keras Neji untuk mencapai posisinya sekarang.

"Tapi Neji juga tidak akan selamanya bekerja di dunia entertaimen 'kan? Ada saat baginya untuk berhenti—"

"—dan aku tidak mau saat itu datang dengan alasan yang menyangkut-pautkan namaku, Naruto," potong Gaara. "Bisakah kita mengganti topik pembicaraan ini sekarang?" tanyanya setelah menghela napas panjang.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

"Maafkan saya, tuan, tapi kalau keadaannya terus menurun seperti ini, kami tidak yakin apakah kami masih bisa mempertahankannya atau tidak."

Naruto menjatuhkan diri ke atas sofa setelah memastikan kalau dokter yang baru saja memeriksa keadaan Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan.

Itachi dan Gaara pergi jam delapan malam tadi, setelah gagal membujuk Naruto untuk kembali ke ruang rawatnya sendiri. Setelah berbicara dan meminta izin kepada dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas 'Naruto', akhirnya 'Sasuke' diperbolehkan untuk menginap di kamar rawat lelaki yang diketahui para pegawai rumah sakit sebagai 'tunangannya' itu. Dan beberapa menit yang lalu tidur sang 'Uchiha' terganggu karena suara mesin elekrtokardiograf atau alat pendeteksi detak jantung yang berbunyi tidak seperti biasanya.

"_Mungkin lain kali kau yang benar-benar membawaku ke Poliklinik. Mungkin lain kali kau yang akan menungguku mengatakan kalimat 'sakral' itu. Mungkin lain kali kau yang akan mengejarku."_

"Sepertinya kau serius saat mengatakan hal itu, _ne_, Sasuke?" bisik Naruto yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di samping tempat tidur sang 'Uzumaki'.

Memang bukan Naruto yang membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit, tapi ia lah yang terus menemani Sasuke di ruangan ini. Naruto benci kenyataan ini, tapi ia mengakui kalau ia memang ingin kembali mendengar ucapan Sasuke tentang perasaan sang Uchiha itu kepadanya.

"Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengejarmu, eh? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk bisa mengejarmu," bisiknya lagi.

Naruto memang sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengejar pemuda yang masih tidak sadarkan diri di hadapannya sekarang. Bagaimana caranya untuk bisa mengejar Sasuke yang terjebak di alam bawah sadarnya sendiri? Dengan menyusul ke alam bawah sadarnya, begitu?

"Mustahil," cetus Naruto disertai helaan napas panjang.

_"__Dokter__memberitahuku__bahwa__tidak__akan__ada__masalah__yang__berarti__jika__keadaan__vital__Sasuke__tetap__stabil,__tapi__jika__keadaannya__terus__menurun__seperti__ini...__"_

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Kalau keadaan Sasuke stabil, nyawa sang Uchiha tidak akan berada di posisi berbahaya, tapi bagaimana cara membuat keadaannya kembali stabil?

Naruto menarik napas panjang dan menutup matanya selama beberapa detik sebelum kembali membukanya. Naruto mengangkat pandangan dan mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat koran hari ini yang tergeletak di meja lampu.

"Ramalan cuaca?" tanyanya heran ketika membaca halaman yang ditunjukkan koran tadi. "Tunggu dulu... Mungkin aku tidak bisa mengejarmu, tapi aku bisa berusaha agar jiwa kita kembali bertukar dan menyelamatkanmu, Sasuke!"

Naruto meraih koran-yang-terabaikan-entah-sejak-kapan itu dan mencari tahu kira-kira wilayah mana yang memiliki kemungkinan diguyur hujan dalam waktu dekat.

"Hujan kemarin sama sekali tidak diprediksi, jadi ini adalah percobaan pertama yang kulakukan agar kita bertukar tubuh, Teme. Jangan tertawakan aku jika ini tidak berhasil," tuturnya sembari meletakkan kembali koran itu di meja lampu.

Setelah memakaikan jaketnya kepada Sasuke dan memastikan keadaan koridor yang benar-benar sepi, akhirnya 'Sasuke' memapah 'Naruto' menuju pintu keluar. Ia memakaikan _hoody_ ke kepala 'Naruto', berusaha menyembunyikan wajah sang 'Uzumaki'. Bisa gawat kalau sampai ada yang melihatnya memapah seorang pemuda yang sedang tertidur 'kan?

Naruto berterima kasih kepada Itachi dalam hati karena putra sulung keluarga Uchiha itu bersedia meninggalkan mobilnya di rumah sakit untuk jaga-jaga jika Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Kemampuan mengemudiku tidak terlalu baik, dan kurasa kau beruntung karena kau tidak akan merasakan perjalanan kita ini, Teme," tutur Naruto yang sedang memasangkan sabuk pengaman pemuda di sampingnya.

Sang Uzumaki menarik napas panjang dan menyalakan mesin. Walaupun kemampuan mengemudinya tidak terlalu baik, tapi Naruto yakin kalau ia bisa membuat mereka berdua sampai di tempat tujuan dengan selamat.

'Sasuke' melingkarkan lengan kanannya di bahu 'Naruto' dan menjaga agar kepala sang 'Uzumaki' bersandar nyaman di bahunya. Sesekali Naruto membelai rambut pirang pemuda di rangkulannya dan merapatkan tubuh mereka.

"Jangan protes karena merasa kedinginan, Teme, aku sudah memberikan jaketku padamu," tutur Naruto ketika ia membuka atap mobil.

Naruto baru saja menepikan kendaraannya dan saat ini ia sedang memandang jalanan sepi yang msih membentang di depannya. Sepi? Ya, jalanan di depannya benar-benar sepi. Lagipula siapa juga yang mau berkendara dini hari seperti ini?

"Aku tidak tahu apakah percobaanku ini akan berhasil atau tidak, tapi yah, setidaknya aku mencoba agar bisa mengetahui hasilnya 'kan?" ucap Naruto.

Sejujurnya Naruto sama sekali tidak yakin apakah kali ini hujan bisa membuat jiwa mereka kembali bertukar, tapi ia sangat berharap hal itu terjadi.

"Kalau ini berhasil, itu artinya kau juga berhasil, Teme. Kau berhasil membuatku mengambil keputusan yang sangat egois dengan menukarkan jiwa kita dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Naruto tentu sudah memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau 'pertukaran' ini berhasil—mereka akan kembali ke tubuh mereka masing-masing. Dan itu artinya Sasuke akan kembali ke tubuhnya yang sehat dan Naruto akan kembali ke tubuhnya yang tengah kehilangan kesadaran.

"Aku berharap kau bisa sadar, Teme. Kau kembali ke tubuhmu yang sehat, dan itu membuatmu tidak memiliki alasan untuk tidak sadar 'kan? Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku kalau keadaan vitalku makin memburuk. Aku tidak takut mati, sungguh."

Bohong. Tentu saja Naruto berbohong. Mana mungkin ia tidak takut mati? Mana mungkin ia tidak takut meninggalkan orang-orang yang disayanginya?

"Setidaknya jika aku mati, kedua orang tuaku akan menjemputku di sana. Sedangkan kau, kalau kau mati, siapa yang akan menemanimu? Jadi akan lebih baik jika kau sadar, Teme," ungkap Naruto.

Naruto sangat berharap Sasuke dapat kembali membuka matanya. Ia sangat berharap Uchiha muda itu bisa kembali berkata sinis dan melawan semua argumen Itachi. Ia sangat berharap pemuda di pelukannya bisa kembali mejalani hidupnya dengan normal dan tenang.

"Kalau hal paling buruk itu sampai terjadi, aku ingin kau menjaga Gaara. Dia memang lebih tua dariku, tapi kau tahu sendiri 'kan kalau kadang dia bersikap lebih kekanakan dariku?"

Seharusnya Naruto meninggalkan kenangan yang indah dengan sahabat terdekatnya itu ketika mereka berdua di ruang rawat siang tadi, bukannya memaksa sang Sabaku untuk melakukan 'pendekatan' dengan Neji.

"Ah, aku juga ingin memintamu untuk berusaha menjadi teman bicara yang baik untuk Shikamaru. Dia memang terlihat menyebalkan dengan kalimat 'merepotkan'nya, tapi kalau kau sudah benar-benar mengenalnya, aku berani bertaruh kau akan sangat menyukainya."

Naruto juga menyesal karena belum sempat berterima kasih kepada sosok yang sudah dianggap kakak dan keluarganya itu.

Naruto menarik napas panjang. Entah kenapa kini ia merasa dadanya sesak karena kepalanya dipenuhi dengan pikiran tentang orang-orang yang ia sayangi dan juga menyayanginya.

Sang Uzumaki kembali menggerakkan jemarinya di antara helai rambut pirang pemuda di rangkulannya. Ia melirik sosok di sampingnya selama beberapa detik.

"Aku mencintaimu, 'Suke. Aku jatuh cinta padamu dan sekarang aku tidak ragu untuk memberitahumu kalau aku mencintaimu."

Akhirnya ucapan itu terlontar. Akhirnya Naruto memiliki keberanian untuk mengakui perasaannya. Akhirnya beban berat yang selama ini menyesakkan dadanya hilang tanpa sisa.

"Aku benci karena kau tidak bisa mendengar ucapanku tadi, tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu untuk itu," ucap Naruto sembari mengeratkan rangkulannya.

"Sudah waktunya kita untuk pergi. Kali ini aku tidak mengejarmu, tapi aku berusaha mengembalikanmu. Itu sudah cukup sebagai bukti pengakuan perasaanku tadi 'kan, Uchiha Sasuke?"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**Percaya atau tidak, _chapter_ini saya ketik sehabis subuh tadi dan selesai jam setengah delapan pagi. Wow, sepertinya saya membuat rekor :D

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply:**_

**.**

**.**

**Meg****chan:**Sudah di-_update_~ ^^

**Od3rsChWank****mi4w-mi4w:**Ga akan ada karakter yang mati kok di _fic_ini, tenang aja. Sudah di-_update_ dan terima kasih sudah menunggu~ ^^

**Aniet****nieta****aza:**Lagi ga terlalu sibuk, jadi bisa cepet _update_~ Pertanyaannya udah kejawab di _chap_ini 'kan? ^^

**Arya****Angevin:**Kenapa ga _log__in_? =3= Biarpun Neji jatuh cinta sama Gaara, tapi belum berarti akhirnya mereka bisa bareng-bareng lho~

**Nine****tailed****fox:**Entah kenapa saya merasa tersindir dengan kata-kata Anda di _review_ini -,- Ah, cuma perasaan saya aja kali ya yang terlalu sensitif! Oh iya, tebakannya meleset. Saya belum bikin mereka kembali ke tubuh masing-masing~

**suki****teme:***peluk balik* X3 Yaa, semangaaattt~~ ^^

**Hayashibara****Nao:**Ga akan ada karakter yang mati kok. Sudah di-_update~_^^

**sabishii****no****kitsune:**Binging? Abis baca _chapter_ini apa masih bingung juga? Atau malah tambah bingung? ^^

**Kyuubi****tuh****lucu:**Ga rela? Aku malah seneng _fic_ini bentar lagi kelar XD Kayaknya begitu _fic_ini selesai, aku bakal istirahat dulu deh ^^' Cassie? Err, mungkin? O.o Aku ga yakin, tapi aku suka TVXQ/Tohoshinki/DBSK/DBSG~~ X3 _Ne,__hwaiting!_^^

**OraRi****HinaRa:**PM-nya ga diaktifin ya? Aku ga bisa ngirim PM ke Hina lho, jadi balesnya di sini deh. Sudah di-_update_~ ^^


	29. Chapter 29

**A Little Secret**

_Disclaimer__:_ _I __own__ the __story. __Others? __Not __mine._ Secret Garden © SBS

_**Warning**__**:**_ AU. _**DON**__**'**__**T **__**LIKE, **__**DON**__**'**__**T **__**READ! **_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy It!**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**.**

**.**

Naruto membuka matanya dan mengerjap selama beberapa kali. Dahinya berkerut ketika ia tidak tahu dimana dirinya sekarang berada.

Sang Uzumaki mengedarkan pandangan ke ruangan yang diyakininya sebagai sebuah kamar anak-anak. Darimana ia bisa menyimpulkan demikian? Tentu saja dari _walpaper_ dinding yang bermotif bintang, meja belajar yang dipenuhi dengan mainan boneka rubah, dan tempat tidur yang berbentuk mobil. Tidak mungkin 'kan orang dewasa yang menempati kamar seperti itu?

Naruto melangkahkan kaki mendekati tempat tidur dimana sebuah buntalan—yang ia yakini berisi tubuh pemilik kamar—berada. Dahinya kembali berkerut ketika melihat selimut bermotifkan gambar kartun rubah.

"Kyuubi-_chan_, kau sudah bangun?"

Panggilan yang disertai suara langkah seseorang mendekati kamar membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu. Uh, oh, ia harus bersembunyi sekarang karena ia pasti dikira pencuri karena sudah masuk ke rumah orang sembarangan.

Naruto segera melangkah ke arah pintu dan berdiri di belakangnya. Ia tidak bisa menemukan tempat persembunyian yang lebih baik, jadi ia hanya bisa berharap nyonya rumah tidak akan membuka pintu kamar anaknya lebar-lebar dan membuatnya terjebak ke dalam situasi yang tidak ia inginkan.

"Kyuu~ Ayo cepat bangun!"

Kini panggilan itu tidak disertai suara langkah kaki, melainkan ayunan pintu kamar yang dibuka dengan cukup brutal, dan itu membuat Naruto langsung menutup matanya rapat. Pemuda berambut pirang itu yakin kalau ia pasti akan merasakan sakit khususnya di bagian wajah akibat 'serangan' pintu di hadapannya.

Sang Uzumaki mengerutkan dahi ketika ia tidak juga merasakan hal yang ia prediksi. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan menoleh, menatap terkejut pada pintu yang seharusnya menghantam tubuhnya.

Naruto menundukkan kepala dan memperhatikan tubuhnya sendiri, dan ia baru menyadari kalau saat ini tubuhnya transparan.

Tunggu. Transparan? Apa itu berarti Naruto sudah mati? Kalau benar dirinya sudah mati, kenapa ia masih ada di dunia manusia? Bukankah seharusnya ia berada di tempat kedua orang tuanya berada?

"Aku macih ngantuk, _kaacann_~"

"Kau harus bangun sekarang atau Kurenai-_sensei _akan diculik oleh Asuma-_sensei_ seperti ketika kau terlambat dua hari yang lalu."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya langsung melebar dengan sempurna ketika menyadari siapa nyonya rumah yang sempat ia takuti beberapa saat yang lalu.

_"__Kaasan?__"_

Naruto masih membeku di tempatnya berdiri, sementara wanita yang baru saja ia panggil tampak tersenyum melihat kelakuan anak kecil tadi.

"_Kaasan!"_

Sang Uzumaki tersenyum lebar dan segera 'menerjang' wanita yang dikenalinya sebagai Namikaze Kushina yang kini sedang sibuk membereskan tempat tidur anak kecil tadi.

"_Oh, __tidak...__" _Naruto menatap kedua tangannya dan sosok yang ada di hadapannya secara bergantian.

Pemuda itu baru saja berusaha memeluk _kaaasan_-nya, namun tidak berhasil. Tubuhnya yang transparan membuatnya tidak bisa menyentuh dan memeluk wanita anggun yang kini sedang melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Naruto mendesah kecewa ketika ia menyadari kalau tangannya tidak bisa menyentuh semua benda yang ada di ruangan ini. Sangat menyebalkan ketika seseorang yang sangat ingin kau temui berada di hadapanmu tapi kau tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk menyentuhnya.

"Kau sudah siap, Kyuubi-_kun?_"

"Uhm!"

"Nah, ayo cepat turun. Kau harus sarapan sebelum kita pergi ke sekolah, _ne?_"

"_Ha__'__i!_"

Mata sang pemuda kembali membulat ketika baru menyadari bahwa anak kecil berusia empat tahun yang dipanggil Kyuubi itu adalah dirinya. Naruto yakin anak kecil itu adalah dirinya ketika ia melihat _name__tag_yang ada di tas berwarna kuning yang dikenakan si anak di punggungnya.

Kenapa ia bisa berada di sini? Ah, atau mungkin ia benar-benar mati? Banyak orang yang pernah mengalami mati suri berkata kalau kau akan melihat kembali masa-masa yang sudah kau lewati ketika kau mati. Jadi apakah Naruto sekarang sedang melihat masa hidupnya?

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Kenapa Naruto kecil memliliki nama panggilan Kyuubi? Itu karena Naruto kecil sangat menyukai tokoh kartun Kyuubi yang berbentuk seekor rubah kecil menggemaskan.

Naruto hanya terkekeh ketika ia mengikuti ibunya dan Naruto kecil ke _playgroup_dan mendengar hampir semua teman-teman semasa kecilnya memanggil Naruto kecil dengan panggilan Kyuubi. Apa ia sangat tergila-gila pada karakter rubah itu? Naruto sama sekali tidak ingat.

Setelah berbincang dengan seorang wanita yang diketahui bernama Kurenai, akhirnya ibunya pamit. Naruto mengerutkan dahi dan melemparkan pandangan ke sosok Naruto kecil dan Kushina yang sedang saling melambaikan tangan. Setelah berpikir selama beberapa saat, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk mengikuti sang ibu.

Naruto tampaknya sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok sang ibu. Kalau ia masih berusia empat tahun, itu berarti ibunya masih muda 'kan? Dan Namikaze Kushina muda memang sangat cantik.

Beberapa kali Naruto mengutuk dalam hati ketika beberapa lelaki menatap ibunya dengan sorot tertarik. Ia tentu tidak menyukai lelaki lain mendekati ibunya. Tidak ada lelaki yang pantas untuk ibunya, kecuali sang ayah, tentu saja.

Kerutan kembali terlihat di wajah sang Uzumaki ketika ia melangkah memasuki pekarangan sebuah sekolah. Ah, ya, bukankah ibunya adalah seorang guru? Kenapa hal itu juga bisa ia lupakan?

Naruto terus mengikuti kemanapun ibunya pergi; mengajar di kelas, 'menggiring' beberapa murid ke ruang BP karena melakukan pelanggaran, makan siang ke kantin, hingga mendaki tangga ke atap sekolah seperti siang ini.

Naruto tidak tahu kenapa ibunya harus pergi ke atap sekolah ketika kegiatan belajar-mengajar sudah selesai hampir dua jam yang lalu. Memang ada apa di atap sekolah? Kenapa ibunya tidak ke ruang guru dan berkumpul dengan teman-temannya saja?

Dan pertanyaan Naruto terjawab ketika sang ibu membuka pintu dan duduk di samping seorang anak yang sedang berbaring dengan selembar sapu tangan menutupi wajahnya.

"Kau belum pulang? Apa supirmu terlambat lagi?" tanya Kushina.

"Dia tidak terlambat menjemputku."

Kushina terlihat menaikkan alis mendengar jawaban dari pertanyaan yang diajukannya.

"Kalau supirmu tidak terlambat, kenapa kau masih disini?"

"Dia tidak terlambat karena aku memecatnya kemarin."

"Kau tidak seharusnya memecat supirmu seperti itu," ucap Kushina sembari mendaratkan jitakan pelan ke kepala sang murid. "Apa kau bertanya kenapa dia sering terlambat menjemputmu?"

Sang murid langsung duduk dan mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut pelan karena 'hadiah' sang guru. Dan ketika sapu tangan yang menutupi wajahnya terjatuh, Naruto terlihat mengerutkan dahi. Entah kenapa ia merasa mengenal siapa anak yang sedang melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada ibunya ini.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan seseorang yang tidak serius bekerja untukku dan keluargaku," tutur sang anak dengan nada angkuh yang terdengar jelas.

Kushina menarik napas panjang dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau memang berhak memecat pegawaimu, tuan muda, tapi kau harus melakukan itu jika dia memang pantas untuk dipecat, mengerti? Kau tidak bisa seenaknya membuat seseorang kehilangan pekerjaan."

Anak yang dipanggil 'tuan muda' itu terlihat menggerutu pelan karena mendapatkan ceramah gratis dari sang Namikaze.

"Kau adalah salah satu calon orang hebat, jadi kau harus belajar untuk bersikap baik. Kau mau berjanji untuk menjadi orang yang baik padaku?"

"...Baiklah."

"_Sensei _tidak mendengar kau berjanji."

"Baiklah. Aku berjanji padamu untuk menjadi orang yang sesuai dengan yang kau harapkan, Nami-_sensei_."

"Bagus!"

Entah sudah berapa kali dalam seharian ini Naruto membulatkan matanya. Ia menatap anak yang saat ini sedang mengumpat karena sang guru mengacak rambut _raven_-nya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, tidak percaya pada kenyataan bahwa anak ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda berkulit _tan _itu tentu ingat bahwa semua siswa memanggil ibunya 'Namikaze-_sensei_' atau 'Kushina-_sensei_'. Dan seingatnya, satu-satunya orang yang memanggil ibunya dengan panggilan itu adalah Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kalau tidak ada yang menjemputmu, hari ini biar _sensei _yang mengantarmu pulang. Tapi sebelum itu kita harus mampir ke _playgroup_ dulu untuk menjemput Kyuubi," tutur Kushina sembari bangun dari duduknya, diikuti Sasuke kecil.

"Kyuubi?" tanya sang Uchiha dengan dahi berkerut dan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan.

Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak meneriakkan kata 'lucu' saat melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan Sasuke kecil. Sungguh, Naruto tidak pernah tahu kalau ternyata Sasuke kecil bisa bersikap sangat menggemaskan.

"Ya, Kyuubi. Kau pasti menyukainya! Ayo!"

Sasuke kecil hanya diam ketika sang guru menarik tangannya dan membawanya turun setelah ia menyampirkan tas ke punggungnya.

Langkah ketiganya—Kushina, Sasuke kecil dan Naruto—terhenti saat dua orang lelaki bertubuh tegap dan berpakaian hitam-hitam menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Maaf, tuan, kami harus segera pergi," ucap Kushina sopan sembari terseyum.

"Kau bisa pergi, tapi anak ini harus ikut dengan kami," ucap salah seorang lelaki ini.

Kushina mengalihkan pandangan ke arah muridnya dan sedikit menarik tangan Sasuke kecil, membuat sang Uchiha mendongakkan kepala dan membalas tatapan sang guru.

"Apa kau mengenal mereka, 'Suke-_kun_?"

"Tidak."

Kushina mengangguk dan kembali menatap dua lelaki yang masih berdiri menghalangi langkahnya.

"Muridku bilang kalau dia tidak mengenalmu, jadi aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalian membawanya. Permisi."

Kushina kembali menarik pelan tangan Sasuke kecil yang masih digenggamnya dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke pemberhentian bus.

Salah seorang dari lelaki tadi tampak memberikan kode ke supir mobil hitam yang ternyata terparkir tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

_"__Tidak...__ Tidak... __Kaasan, __awas!__"_

Naruto berusaha mendorong lelaki yang menyergap ibunya dari belakang, namun tentu saja tidak berhasil.

_"__Kumohon, __jangan__ lakukan __ini... __Kumohon __jangan __lukai __kaasan!__"_

Sang pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu hanya bisa melihat kejadian ketika Kushina yang menolak melepaskan genggaman tangannya kepada Sasuke kecil diseret masuk ke dalam mobil hitam.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

"_Sensei_, sesak," keluh Sasuke kecil yang masih berada di pelukan Kushina.

"Maaf."

Kushina melonggarkan pelukannya, namun sebelah tangannya menahan kepala sang Uchiha muda saat anak di pelukannya itu hendak mendongakkan kepala.

"Kau tidak boleh mengangkat kepalamu, 'Suke-_kun_, mengerti?"

Naruto menekan dadanya yang sudah terasa sesak sejak mereka tiba di gudang pinggir kota tempat ibunya dan Sasuke kecil disekap.

Kenapa Kushina terus memeluk Sasuke kecil dengan erat? Karena para penculik itu terus berusaha memisahkan mereka, dan Kushina tentu tidak akan membiarkan murid kesayangannya terpisah darinya.

Kenapa Kushina tidak mengizinkan Sasuke mendongakkan kepala? Karena Kushina tidak mau Sasuke melihat lebam di beberapa bagian wajahnya dan darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya akibat dihajar pada penculik karena ia tidak mau melepaskan Sasuke.

Naruto melihat secara langsung apa yang sudah didengarnya dari Uchiha Fugaku beberapa hari yang lalu. Naruto melihatnya, dan ia sangat kesal karena ia sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan saat ini.

"_Sensei__—_"

"Kau tahu, 'Suke? Sepertinya Kyuubi sedang marah sekarang karena _sensei_ terlambat menjemputnya."

Kushina tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, jadi ia tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke bertanya kenapa mereka berada di sini. Ia juga tidak mau membuat muridnya takut kalau dia sampai tahu kalau Kushina saat ini terluka.

"Kyuubi itu siapa?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Kushina tersenyum dan sejenak melupakan rasa sakit yang mendera kepala dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Kyuubi itu putraku satu-satunya, dia baru berusia empat tahun. Kau ingin tahu seperti apa dia?"

Sasuke kecil hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan gurunya.

"Dia anak yang menggemaskan. Tubuhnya mungil, kulitnya kecoklatan, rambutnya pirang, dan yang paling _sensei_sukai dari Kyuubi adalah iris matanya yang berwarna biru dan terlihat begitu jernih."

"Biru? Tapi iris mata _sensei _'kan tidak berwarna biru? Rambut _sensei_ juga tidak pirang."

"Kyuubi memiliki warna rambut dan iris mata itu dari suamiku. Dan setiap aku melihat sosoknya, aku bisa merasakan keberadaan suamiku di dalam dirinya," ungkap Kushina sembari tersenyum tulus.

"Apa kalian sering menghabiskan waktu bersama?"

"Tentu saja. Setiap akhir minggu kami selalu pergi bermain. Kadang kami pergi mengunjungi makam nenek dan kakeknya, kadang kami pergi mengunjungi makam suamiku. Setiap hari juga _sensei _selalu berusaha agar bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu dengannya."

"Aku iri karena Kyuubi sangat beruntung bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan ibunya."

Kushina sedikit mengeratkan pelukannya kepada sang murid. Ia tahu kalau Sasuke sebenarnya adalah anak yang kesepian. Mungkin semua orang melihatnya sebagai putra Uchiha Fugaku yang dingin dan arogan, tapi sebenarnya Sasuke bersikap seperti itu karena dia tidak mudah mempercayai seseorang.

Tidak sedikit anak yang ingin berteman dengannya, tapi tidak sedikit juga diantara mereka yang melakukan itu untuk bisa mengambil keuntungan dari sang Uchiha bungsu. Itulah alasan kenapa Sasuke lebih memilih untuk tidak berteman dengan siapapun dan menutup diri kepada orang lain.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa ikut menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama kami, 'Suke-_kun_. Aku yakin Kyuubi pasti akan menyukaimu dan kau pasti akan menyukai Kyuubi," ungkap Kushiha dengan nada ceria.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu. Selama kau tidak keberatan untuk sedikit bekerja keras menjaga Kyuubi, kita pasti bisa mendapatkan akhir pekan yang menyenangkan."

Kushina kembali tersenyum ketika Sasuke memeluknya dan mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih' yang sangat jarang terlontar dari mulut sang Uchina bungsu.

"Apa kau mau berjanji padaku untuk menjadi teman yang baik bagi Kyuubi, 'Suke-_kun_?" tanya Kushina sembari menatap langit yang sedikit terlihat dari celah fentilasi.

"Aku akan menjadi teman dan kakak yang baik untuk Kyuubi-_kun_."

"Ya, kau pasti akan jadi seseorang yang baik untuknya. Aku sangat ingin mempertemukan kalian dan aku ingin kalian bersama-sama. Kau tahu 'kan kalau melakukan sesuatu bersama itu lebih menyenangkan daripada melakukannya sendirian?"

Sasuke mengangguk, membuat Kushina kembali tersenyum. Wanita berambut merah panjang itu menolehkan kepala ke arah pintu ketika benda itu dibuka dan sosok tiga orang lelaki mucul dari sana.

Dari wajah ketiga lelaki itu Kushina tahu kalau ada hal buruk yang sedang terjadi, dan dari suara ramai yang sampai ke telinganya, wanita cantik itu yakin kalau di luar ruangan ini sedang terjadi keributan, dan itu membuat Kushina kembali mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Sasuke.

"Tutup matamu."

"Lepaskan dia!"

"Tutup matamu."

"Lepaskan!"

"Tutup matamu, Sasuke. Tutup matamu."

"_Sensei_..."

Kushina melingkarkan kedua lengannya di tubuh sang Uchiha kecil dan berusaha melindungi kepala Sasuke dengan kedua telapak tangannya saat lelaki-lelaki itu kembali memukilinya untuk memaksa sang guru melepaskan murid kesayangannya.

_"__Tidak... __Kaasan, __kumohon __lepaskan __dia... __Kaasan!__"_

Naruto menerjang sang ibu dan memeluk tubuh wanita anggun itu ketika seorang lelaki menerjangnya dengan mata pisau terarah ke tubuh sang Namikaze.

Suara tembakan membuat tiga lelaki yang menganiaya Kushina menghentikan tindakan mereka, dan ternyata keributan yang terjadi di luar ruangan adalah keributan akibat penyergapan yang dilakukan aparat kepolisian.

_"__Kaasan, __bertahanlah. __Kumohon,__ kaasan,__ bertahanlah...__"_

Naruto tidak tahu kapan terakhir kali air matanya mengalir deras seperti sekarang. Naruto tidak tahu kapan terakhir kali dadanya terasa sesak dan sakit seperti sekarang. Naruto juga tidak tahu kapan terakhir kali hatinya terluka seperti sekarang.

"_Sensei_..."

"Tidak apa-apa, 'Suke-_kun_. Semuanya baik-baik saja..."

Kalau sebelumnya Kushina melarang Sasuke mengangkat kepala, kali ini wanita itu hanya membiarkan sang Uchiha melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Ia sudah tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk menahan sang Uchiha, dan tugasnya untuk melindungi Sasuke ia rasa sudah selesai.

"Kau tidak akan menangis sekarang 'kan, 'Suke? Bukankah kau bilang kalau seorang lelaki tidak boleh menangis?" tanya Kushina saat melihat air mata menggenang di sepasang mata beriris _onyx_ dihadapannya.

"_S-sensei..._"

Kushina tersenyum tipis dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menghapus butiran yang mulai meleleh dan membasahi pipi muridnya. Ia sangat ingin bangun dari posisinya yang tergeletak lemah di lantai dan memeluk Sasuke, tapi ia benar-benar sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk itu.

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk menjadi teman dan kakak yang baik untuk Kyuubi 'kan?" tanya Kushina yang dibalas anggukkan kecil Sasuke. "Kalau kau sudah berjanji, maka kau harus menepatinya. Kuharap kau bisa terus berada di samping Kyuubi dan selalu menemaninya."

Sasuke menggenggam tangan sang guru dan mengangguk. Ia sudah berjanji, dan sebagai seorang lelaki, ia tidak akan mengingkari janji yang sudah dibuatnya. Ia tidak akan melanggar janjinya pada _sensei_yang paling ia sayangi.

"Aku mempercayakan Kyuubi padamu, Uchiha Sasuke. Kau harus menjaganya dengan baik."

Kushina membelai rambut _raven _Sasuke kecil dan tersenyum lembut sebelum kedua matanya tertutup perlahan.

"_Sensei!_"

_"__Kaasan!__"_

Naruto mengutuk keadaan tubuhnya yang sama sekali tidak bisa menyentuh sang ibu sekeras apapun ia berusaha untuk melakukannya.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

Neji melingkarkan kedua lengannya di bahu Gaara dan menahan tubuh sang pemuda dari belakang agar dia tidak terjatuh ke lantai.

Gaara menarik napas lega dan berusaha berdiri dengan tegap, namun tampaknya ia terlalu lemas setelah mendengar kabar dari dokter bahwa sahabatnya sudah melewati masa kritis.

"Aku sudah bilang 'kan kalau Naruto pasti baik-baik saja," tutur Shikamaru yang berdiri tepat di hadapan Gaara dan menepuk puncak kepalanya pelan.

Gaara mengangguk dan memeluk lelaki dihadapannya, membuat Neji berusaha keras untuk tidak menarik tubuh sang _partner _kembali padanya.

Shikamaru hanya membalas pelukan Gaara dan menepuk-nepuk punggung pemuda itu perlahan, berusaha menenangkan pemuda di pelukannya.

Shikamaru, Gaara dan Itachi sempat terkejut dan panik ketika mengetahui kalau Sasuke dan Naruto 'menghilang' dari rumah sakit. Itachi langsung meminta pihak rumah sakit untuk memeriksa rekaman CCTV, sementara Gaara dan Shikamaru pergi ke apartemen Sasuke dan Naruto.

Rekaman CCTV jelas menangkap dua sosok lelaki itu keluar dari kamar rawat dan juga keluar dari rumah sakit, namun Shikamaru dan Gaara tidak berhasil menemukan keduanya di kediaman masing-masing. Dan ketika sang Uchiha sulung secara tidak sengaja menemukan koran perkiraan cuaca di meja lampu ruang rawat Naruto, mereka langsung bisa memahami rencana yang disusun 'Sasuke'.

Itachi memita bantuan polisi untuk mencari keberadaan mobilnya ketika ia sadar bahwa kendaraannya lenyap dari tempat parkir rumah sakit. Lelaki Uchiha itu juga mengerahkan anak buahnya untuk membantu pencarian.

Pada akhirnya polisi berhasil menemukan mobil Itachi dengan Sasuke dan Naruto di dalamnya. Keadaan keduanya yang basah kuyup membuat semua pihak khawatir, dan untuk menghindari kemungkinan terkena hipotermia, kedua lelaki itu segera mendapatkan _first__ aid _dan langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

Berbeda dengan keadaan Sasuke yang makin membaik setelah ditangani, keadaan Naruto malah makin menurun. Sejak awal keadaan sang Uzumaki memang sudah buruk, dan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya membuat semuanya makin buruk.

Shikamaru, Gaara dan Itachi memutuskan untuk membagi tugas untuk menjaga dan terus memantau kedua lelaki itu. Itachi bertahan di ruang rawat adiknya sementara Shikamaru dan Gaara terus menunggu kabar dari dokter mengenai keadaan Naruto yang sempat kritis selama hampir lima jam.

Neji kembali memapah Gaara untuk duduk di kursi yang tersedia di koridor. Keadaan Naruto memang baru saja dinyatakan stabil, tapi ia masih harus beristirahat dan dokter melarang siapapun masuk ke ruang rawatnya.

"_Thanks_, Neji."

"Hm."

Gaara meneguk isi kaleng yang baru saja disodorkan Neji. Saat Gaara menerima kabar kalau Sasuke dan Naruto 'menghilang', ia sedang bersama Neji. Lelaki Hyuuga itu mengabaikan larangan Gaara untuk mengikutinya, dan itulah kenapa sang Hyuuga bisa ada di rumah sakit saat ini.

"Tidurlah," ucap Neji ketika Gaara sudah menghabiskan minumannya.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Tidurlah."

Neji menarik napas panjang ketika melihat rekannya menggelengkan kepala. Lelaki berambut coklat panjang itu duduk tepat di samping si pemuda beriris hijau dan melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di bahu Gaara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Gaara.

"Memaksamu tidur," jawab Neji ringan sembari menarik kepala Gaara untuk bersandar di bahunya.

"Aku tidak mau tidur, Neji."

"Kau tidak mau, tapi kau harus. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau sejak kemarin malam kau sama sekali belum memejamkan matamu?"

Gaara berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Neji, tapi itu malah membuat sang rekan duet melingkarkan sebelah tangannya lagi ke tubuh Gaara.

"Kalau kau tidak mau tidur di sini, aku akan membawamu ke apartemenku dan memaksamu tidur di sana."

Gertakan Neji tadi tampaknya berhasil membuat Gaara menyerah karena kini si pemuda berkulit putih menarik napas panjang dan menyamankan diri di rangkulan lelaki beriris lavender itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Neji ketika Shikamaru kembali dari ruang dokter.

"Naruto baik-baik saja. Kita tinggal berharap semoga dia cepat sadar," jawab Shikamaru. "Akhirnya dia tidur juga," ucap Shikamaru ketika melihat wajah pulas Gaara di bahu Neji.

"Hn," balas Neji sembari terus mengusap bahu pemuda yang ia rangkul.

"Akhir-akhir ini istirahatnya selalu terganggu karena Naruto masuk rumah sakit. Kuharap setelah ini semuanya membaik."

Neji sebenarnya tahu kalau akhir-akhir ini Gaara memang tidak dalam keadaan yang baik, tapi tiap kali ia menanyakan apakah Gaara memiliki masalah, pemuda itu selalu saja menjawab kalau ia baik-baik saja.

Jawaban semacam itu tentu tidak membuat Neji percaya, tapi ia tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Sebenarnya semenjak Sakura memutuskan hubungan mereka, Neji merasa Gaara menjauhinya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Gaara menjauhinya, tapi ia berpikiran bahwa Gaara melakukan itu karena kecewa. Gaara adalah orang yang berhasil menyatukan kembali Neji dan Sakura, jadi sang Hyuuga merasa wajar kalau Gaara kecewa padanya karena gagal mempertahankan hubungan itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?"

Pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat Shikamaru dan Gaara menolehkan kepala. Shikamaru menaikkan alis ketika melihat Itachi datang sembari mendorong kursi roda yang digunakan Sasuke.

"Apa dia sudah diperbolehkan keluar dari kamar?" tanya sang Nara.

"Ya. Dokter tidak melarangku membawanya kemari, jadi kubawa saja dia," jawab Itachi.

Ya, saat ini Sasuke dan Naruto sudah kembali ke tubuh mereka masing-masing. Saat Sasuke pertama kali membuka mata, ia langsung mengenali Itachi dan menanyakan kenapa ia bisa berada di rumah sakit.

Itachi tentu tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya dengan lengkap, karena ia tidak mau adiknya merasa tertekan jika mengetahui Naruto sedang dalam keadaan kritis. Setelah mereka berbicang selama beberapa saat, Itachi langsung memastikan kalau sosok di hadapannya benar-benar Uchiha Sasuke dan ia merasa lega karena akhirnya semua hal kini kembali masuk akal.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Dia baik-baik saja, hanya butuh istirahat sedikit lebih lama," jawab Shikamaru sembari mendudukkan diri di sebelah Neji.

"Kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke sembari menatap Neji dan Gaara bergantian.

"Karena kami mengkhawatirkanmu, tentu saja," jawab Neji.

"Kalian mengkhawatirkanku tapi kalian berada di depan ruang rawat orang lain. Aku bisa mengerti," sindir Sasuke.

Neji hanya menggelengkan kepala mendengar respon sahabatnya.

"Siapa yang ada di dalam ruangan itu?" tanya Sasuke sembari menunjuk pintu kamar.

"Apa kau belum memberitahunya, Itachi?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Sudah, tapi aku tidak memberitahunya kalau dia dirawat di ruangan ini."

"Siapa yang kalian bicarakan dan apa yang tidak kau beritahu padaku, Itachi?" tanya Sasuke sembari menatap sang kakak dengan curiga.

Itachi menarik napas panjang dan berusaha menenangkan diri. Ia berharap semoga Sasuke baik-baik saja setelah mendengar apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Semalam Naruto dipindahkan ke ruang ICU karena keadaannya kritis, Sasuke," papar Itachi. "Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, sekarang keadaannya sudah stabil dan kita tinggal menunggu dia sadar," tambahnya.

Sasuke terdiam mendengar kabar tadi, membuat Itachi dan Shikamaru saling melemparkan pandangan.

"Kenapa dia bisa kritis?"

"Dia..." Itachi menatap Shikamaru dan melemparkan pandangan meminta bantuan, tapi Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala.

"Kenapa dia bisa kritis dan kenapa kalian berada di depan ruang rawatnya?"

Itachi sudah mengira kalau Sasuke pasti akan marah padanya karena tidak segera memberitahukan hal ini. Sasuke pasti merasa kesal karena ia sudah menyembunyikan kenyataan ini padanya.

"Tunggu. Sebelum kalian menjawab itu, bisakah kalian beritahu aku siapa orang bernama Naruto ini?"

Dan pertanyaan sang Uchiha bungsu tadi sukses membuat tiga pasang mata melemparkan tatapan terkejut padanya.

"Hn? Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang merasa tidak nyaman karena dilempari tatapan seperti itu.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa Naruto?" tanya Neji tidak percaya.

"Jangan bercanda, Sasuke."

"Sejak kapan aku senang bercanda, Nara-_san_?" Sasuke membalas ucapan Shikamaru disertai tatapan tajam.

"Kau tidak ingat siapa Naruto?"

"Ingat? Apa aku pernah mengenal orang itu sebelum ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan alis terangkat.

Itachi menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Kenapa adiknya tidak mengenal Naruto? Kenapa adiknya tidak mengingat Naruto? Dan... kenapa hanya Naruto yang tidak diingat adiknya?

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**Saya _update _sekarang karena akhir minggu ini sampai awal minggu depan saya tidak mungkin meng-_update~_

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply:**_

**.**

**.**

**Od3rsChWank****mi4w-mi4w:** Sudah di-_update~_ ^^

**Meg ****chan: **Jawabannya sudah ada di _chap_ ini~ ^^

**nao-chan: **Pertanyaannya sudah terjawab 'kan? Sudah di-_update~ _^^

**Vii ****no**** kitsune:**Ini sudah kilat~ _Ne,__ ganbarimasu!_ ^^

**Kirara:** Ow, sudah mulai UTS? Cepat ya ternyata -,- Yep, sudah di-_update_~ Selamat berjuang buat UTS-nya :D

**Lista-SasuNaru4ever:**_Chap _kemaren ketinggalan ya? O.o Ya, sudah dilanjut~ ^^

**Nine**** tailed ****fox ****love ****naruto:**Mungkin lebih tepat dibilang tipe orang yang blak-blakan daripada tipe orang yang tempramen kali ya? Ga apa-apa soalnya aku juga tipe orang _moody_, dan kemaren itu _mood_-ku lagi ga bagus, makannya aku rada sensi gitu ^^'

**OraRi****HinaRa:** Ooo~ Aku selalu bales _review __reader _yang _log__ in _lewat PM, jadi rada ribet kalo ada _reader __log __in _yang PM-nya di-_disable_ -,-' Sudah di-_update~_ ^^


	30. Chapter 30

**A Little Secret**

_Disclaimer__:_ _I __own __the __story. __Others? __Not __mine._ Secret Garden © SBS

_**Warning**__**:**_ AU. _**DON**__**'**__**T **__**LIKE, **__**DON**__**'**__**T **__**READ! **_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy It!**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**.**

**.**

Naruto kembali mengerjapkan mata, membiasakan diri dengan keadaan sekelilingnya yang cukup terang. Ia mengerutkan dahi dan mengubah posisi tidurnya ke posisi duduk sebelum mengedarkan pandangan. Kenapa ia bisa berada di tempat serba putih seperti ini? Apa surga seperti ini? Apa ia sudah benar-benar ada di surga?

Pandangan sang Uzumaki langsung berpindah ketika mendengar suara tawa seseorang. Kerutan kembali tampak di dahinya saat melihat dua sosok tengah duduk bersebelahan di jarak yang tak begitu jauh darinya. Dan setelah menimang-nimang selama beberapa saat, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk bangun dan melangkah mendekati dua sosok tadi.

Langkah si pemuda pirang terhenti ketika dirinya hanya berjarak sekitar lima kaki dari dua sosok yang tidak ia kenali. Kedua sosok itu sendiri tampaknya menyadari kehadiran seseorang di belakang mereka karena mereka berhenti bicara.

Niat sang Uzumaki muda untuk bertanya tentang dimana ia kini tengah berada diurungkan ketika dua sosok di hadapannya bangkit berdiri dan membalikkan tubuh, membuat mereka kini berdiri dengan saling berhadapan.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Kyuubi-_kun_."

Naruto membulatkan mata dan memandang wanita yang sedang tersenyum di hadapannya dengan pandangan terkejut sekaligus gembira. Pantas saja ia merasa tidak asing dengan rambut merah panjang sosok yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya ini.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu."

Dan mata beriris biru sang Uzumaki tampak makin membulat ketika menyadari siapa sosok yang berdiri di samping sosok yang amat dikenalinya. Walaupun selama seumur hidupnya Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah melihat sosok asli ayahnya, tapi dari foto pernikahan yang ditunjukkan sang ibu tentu ia tahu seperti apa sosok sang ayah.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam di situ? Kau tidak mau memeluk _kaasan _dan _tousan_-mu ini?" tanya Kushina sembari sedikit menggembungkan pipi saat Naruto sama sekali tidak bereaksi.

Istri Namikaze Minato itu hanya tersenyum ketika anaknya tetap tidak bergerak dari posisinya. Naruto pasti sangat terkejut karena bisa bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya lagi, dan nyatanya sang Uzumaki sama sekali tidak percaya dengan hal yang sedang terjadi.

Saat kecil ia memang sering berharap bisa berkumpul bersama kedua orang tuanya seperti anak-anak lain, tapi ia tahu kalau keinginannya termasuk ke dalam daftar hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Dan ketika keinginannya menjadi nyata seperti sekarang, ia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa.

Kushina menarik tangan lelalki yang berdiri di sampingnya dan melangkah mendekati putra semata wayangnya. Wanita cantik itu menarik tubuh berkulit _tan _sang putra ke dalam pelukannya.

Kalau tadi Naruto hanya kesulitan menggerakkan tubuh, kali ini pemuda itu juga tampak kesulitan bernapas. Kushina memeluknya. Ibunya memeluknya. Akhirnya ia bisa merasakan sentuhan sang ibu.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya ketika merasakan sentuhan lembut di sana dan matanya berhadapan langsung dengan iris langit sang ayah. Minato hanya tersenyum melihat putranya yang tampak sangat terkejut dan bahagia, tentu saja.

Sang Uzumaki muda kembali menundukkan kepala dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kushina dan membiarkan air mata yang sudah ditahannya sejak tadi mengalir. Ia senang, terlalu senang sampai tidak bisa menahan isakannya.

"Hei, kau ini sudah besar, kenapa menangis seperti ini?" tanya Kushina sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala dan membalas ucapan sang ibu dengan mempererat pelukannya. Se'besar' dan sedewasa apapun dirinya, ia yakin kalau ia akan kembali menjadi seorang anak kecil tiap kali berada di hadapan kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku senang kau bisa hidup dengan baik tanpa kami, Naruto," ucap sang ayah yang masih mengusap puncak kepala putranya.

"Baik? Apa kau tidak melihat bagaimana sulitnya aku tanpa kalian? Atau kalian pura-pura tidak melihatnya?" balas Naruto dengan suara parau dan tidak terlalu jelas karena kini ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu sang ibu.

Kushina mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap suaminya dengan sorot sedih. Semua orang tua pasti sedih ketika mendengar anaknya bicara seperti itu, dan sejujurnya Kushina tengah merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah meninggalkan putranya sebatang kara di usia yang sangat muda.

Minato tersenyum tipis dan merangkul istrinya, berusaha meredakan rasa bersalah yang membebani hati wanita yang ia cintai. Kalau Kushina merasa bersalah, entah apa yang dirasakan Minato karena lelaki itu meninggalkan Naruto lebih dulu, bahkan sebelum putranya itu lahir.

"Tapi setidaknya aku bisa bersama kalian sekarang. Aku tidak marah karena kalian sudah membiarkanku sendirian. Lagipula aku tidak akan pernah bisa marah apalagi membenci kalian," tutur Naruto, membuat senyum merekah di wajah kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau memang sedang bersama kami, Naru, tapi kau belum bisa berada di sini."

Ucapan Kushina membuat Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menegakkan kepala untuk menatap lurus pemilik iris berwarna hijau di depannya.

Kushina tersenyum dan kembali menarik bahu sang Uzumaki untuk kembali menenggelamkan tubuh itu di dalam pelukannya.

"Kau belum mencapai waktumu untuk terus berada di sini seperti kami. Masih banyak hal yang harus kau lakukan di sana bersama orang-orang yang menyayangimu, terutama 'Suke-_kun_."

Untuk kedua kalinya Naruto melepaskan diri dari pelukan ibunya. Kini ia menatap sang ibu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kami yang membuatmu bertemu dengannya, Naruto. Kau tidak perlu seterkejut itu," tutur Minato.

"Huh?"

"Kami yang meminta agar kalian dipertemukan," papar Kushina. "Kau sudah mendengar ucapanku saat kejadian itu berlangsung 'kan? Aku berharap agar kalian bisa bertemu dan aku sudah membuat Sasuke berjanji untuk menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu."

"Pertemuanmu dengannya memang sudah direncanakan, Naruto," ucap Minato.

Naruto berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan kedua orang tuanya.

Jadi pertemuannya dengan Sasuke adalah hasil dari rencana kedua orang tuanya? Lalu, apa perasaan yang dimiliki Sasuke tehadapnya juga adalah hasil dari 'pekerjaan' ibu dan ayahnya? Kalau ya, bukankah itu artinya Sasuke tidak benar-benar mencintainya?

Entah kenapa dada sang Uzumaki terasa sesak saat memikirkan hal yang terakhir.

"Kau tidak akan kehilangannya, Naru," Kushina tersenyum. "Kau tidak akan kehilangan Sasuke, aku bisa menjaminnya."

Naruto menundukkan kepala. Jadi benar semua ini adalah rencana kedua orang tuanya. Sang Uzumaki tersenyum pahit. Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa kecewanya karena mengetahui kenyataan bahwa sang Uchiha mencintainya karena hal itu memang sudah direncanakan.

"Aku bisa mempercayakanmu pada Sasuke karena dia memang mencintaimu, Naruto. Kami bisa mempercayakanmu padanya karena kau juga mencintainya. Dan perasaan di antara kalian memang murni dari diri kalian sendiri."

_'__Dari __diri __kalian __sendiri?__'_

Naruto kembali mengangkat kepala dan menatap sang ayah yang berdiri tepat di samping sang ibu dengan posisi masih merangkul wanita anggun itu.

"Maksud _tousan_... Kami..." Naruto menatap kedua orang tuanya tidak mengerti, dan kedua orang tuanya sendiri tampak mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Naru?" tanya sang ibu. Naruto menggelengkan kepala dan berusaha bicara sejelas mungkin.

"Bukankah kalian yang merencanakan pertemuan kami? Itu artinya kalian juga 'kan yang merencanakan hubungan kami?"

Kushina kembali menolehkan kepala dan menatap suaminya sebelum menatap putranya lagi dan menggeleng.

"Kami memang merencanakan pertemuan kalian, tapi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya sama sekali diluar kekuasaan kami," Kushina menjelaskan.

"Kami tidak bisa merencanakan perasaan seseorang, Naruto. Kami tidak bisa merencanakan Sasuke untuk jatuh cinta padamu atau sebaliknya. Itu semua diluar kekuasaan kami," Minato menambahkan.

"Jadi itu artinya..."

"Kalian memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama," Minato tersenyum.

"_You__'__re __mean __together,_" Kushina pun mengulaskan senyum.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

Sasuke menutup majalah olahraga yang sedang ia baca dan melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada sang kakak yang duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya sembari terus menatapnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus melakukan itu, Itachi?" tanyanya kesal.

"Sampai kau mengatakan padaku kalau kau sudah mengingat Naruto, Sasuke," balas sang Uchiha sulung tenang.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan melemparkan majalah di tangannya ke sofa yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari tempat tidur yang kini ditempatinya.

Sudah hampir tiga jam kakaknya terus menatapnya dan bertanya apa ia sudah mengingat seseorang bernama Naruto atau belum, dan itu membuat sang Uchiha bungsu hampir kehilangan akal sehat. Kenapa kakaknya terus menanyakan itu? Kenapa ia harus mengingat orang bernama Naruto itu? Apa pentingnya ingatan tentang orang itu?

Itachi menegakkan posisi duduknya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia sudah bicara mengenai hal ini dengan dokter, dan dokter berkata kalau tidak ada yang salah dengan keadaan adiknya. Dokter hanya mengatakan bahwa ada kemungkinan Sasuke mengalami amnesia sebagian karena pemuda berambut _raven _itu hanya tidak mengingat satu orang di kehidupannya, tapi Sasuke harus menjalani pemeriksaan lebih lanjut untuk memastikan hal itu.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Itachi ketika sang adik memakai jaket dan bersiap turun dari tempat tidur.

"Pergi menjauh darimu," jawab Sasuke sekenanya. "Jangan mengikutiku!" tambahnya saat membuka pintu kamar.

Sasuke menarik napas lega ketika sudah berhasil menjauh dari kakaknya yang terus mendesaknya untuk mengingat sejak dokter selesai mengecek kesehatannya pagi tadi.

Pemuda berkulit putih itu terus melangkahkan kaki menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dan sesekali menganggukkan kepala saat berpapasan dengan suster yang menyapanya. Beruntung ia sudah diperbolehkan keluar dari kamar tanpa kursi roda, sehingga ia bisa lebih leluasa pergi kemanapun ia mau untuk melepaskan penat.

Ia sudah bertanya kepada dokter apakah ia sudah bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit atau belum, dan Itachi bersikeras untuk terus 'mengurungnya' di tempat ini sampai Sasuke menyelesaikan pemeriksaan yang berkaitan dengan ingatannya.

Langkah sang Uchiha terhenti di depan sebuah kamar yang kemarin ia kunjungi bersama kakaknya. Lelaki berkulit putih itu menaikkan alis ketika mendengar suara gaduh dari dalam ruangan.

"Hei, hei, apa yang kau lakukan, Gaara? Berhenti menyerangku!"

"Kau sudah membuatku panik setengah mati, kau tahu? _You __little __brat!_"

"Neji, kenapa kau diam saja dan malah bermain ponsel di sana? Bantu aku menghentikan Gaara!"

"Aku tidak mau ikut campur urusan kalian."

"Gyaa, Gaara, hentikan sekarang juga! Apa kau lupa kalau aku pasien di sini?"

Naruto menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan bersiap merasakan hantaman bantal di kepalanya. Ia baru saja sadar sekitar satu jam yang lalu, dan setelah dokter memastikan bahwa keadaannya baik-baik saja, Gaara langsung menghujaninya dengan hantaman bantal.

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, ia hanya mendengar dari dokter kalau ia sudah koma selama lebih dari dua minggu karena mengalami _shock_. Dokter sempat bingung karena Naruto bisa sadar dengan keadaan yang sangat baik seperti sekarang, tanpa mengalami kerusakan motorik, dan Naruto bersyukur karena ia tidak mengalami hal itu.

Sang Uzumaki mengerutkan dahi dan membuka sebelah matanya perlahan, berusaha mengintip untuk mencari tahu kenapa pukulan bantal Gaara tidak juga sampai ke kepalanya. Kedua matanya langsung terbuka lebar ketika menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang menangkap bantal yang digunakan Gaara dan menahan benda yang kini berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari kepalanya.

"Kau bisa dituntut dengan pasal kelakuan tidak menyenangkan karena melakukan hal ini, Gaara."

Gaara menarik napas panjang dan membiarkan orang yang sudah menghalangi tindakan penganiayaannya merebut bantal di tangannya. Pemuda berambut merah itu melangkah mendekati sofa dan duduk di samping Neji yang sudah berhenti bermain dengan ponselnya.

Sasuke meletakkan bantal di tangannya ke atas tempat tidur, tepat di samping pemuda pirang yang tengah menatapnya dengan sorot terkejut yang sangat kentara.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan dahi berkerut.

Pemuda berkulit _tan _yang diajukan pertanyaan tampaknya masih belum bisa kembali ke alam sadar. Ia terlalu terkejut melihat sosok lelaki berkulit putih dan berambut _raven _yang kini berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya.

Sang Uzumaki mengalihkan pandangan dan meneliti sosok sang Uchiha dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki dengan teliti, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau sosok yang ada di hadapannya benar sosok lelaki bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau memperhatikanku seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menyembunyikan nada tidak sukanya.

Sementara Naruto masih belum bisa melepaskan tatapannya dari sosok sang Uchiha bungsu, Neji dan Gaara tampak saling berpandangan dengan sorot khawatir. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, atau lebih tepatnya setelah Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke tidak mengingatnya sama sekali.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan menggelengkan kepala, tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi pemuda pirang di depannya yang terus memandangnya lekat dan intens. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke menjadi pusat perhatian, tapi ini pertama kalinya ia melihat langsung seseorang memandangnya dengan sorot yang diberikan oleh pemuda yang sama sekali belum membuka mulutnya ini.

"Kau..."

"Ya?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis dan memberi isyarat agar pemuda di hadapannya melanjutkan perkataan.

"Kau..."

"Hn?"

Sasuke menahan napas ketika pemuda yang tidak ia kenal menarik sebelah tangannya dan memeluknya erat dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang sang Uchiha.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Teme," ucap Naruto sembari mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya.

Sasuke memandang puncak kepala yang menempel di dadanya dan mengerutkan dahi. Ia berusaha menolehkan kepala dan melemparkan tatapan penuh tanda tanya kepada dua orang yang duduk di sofa.

"Uh, bisakah kau melepaskanku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau," balas Naruto yang malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau harus melepaskanku atau kau akan membunuhku karena sudah membuatku kesulitan bernapas."

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menggembungkan pipi mendengar nada bicara Sasuke yang sudah sangat familiar di telinganya.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan memandang pemuda yang ia yakini lebih muda darinya dengan tatapan datar.

"Kenapa kau memelukku dan berkata seperti tadi? Apa kita saling mengenal?"

Naruto kembali membulatkan mata dan memandang lawan bicaranya tidak percaya. Apa telinganya tidak salah dengar?

Gaara dan Neji mendekati tempat tidur sang Uzumaki, membuat si pemuda _blonde _memandang keduanya bergantian. Gaara menghela napas dan duduk disamping Naruto.

"Sasuke tidak mengingatmu, Naruto," tuturnya dengan pandangan meminta maaf.

"Apa?"

"Dia tidak bisa mengingatmu. Kami tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengingatmu," papar Neji.

Naruto kembali menatap lelaki yang masih berdiri di hadapannya. Sasuke tidak mengingatnya? Bagaimana bisa lelaki ini tidak mengingatnya? Setelah semua hal yang terjadi di antara mereka, lelaki ini tidak mengingatnya?

"Ouch!"

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya yang dijadikan sasaran lemparan bantal pemuda pirang di depannya. Gaara dan Neji tampak saling melemparkan pandangan dengan bingung. Bisa dipastikan kedua lelaki itu sama sekali tidak memprediksi bahwa Naruto akan memberikan reaksi seperti tadi.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melupakanku setelah kau berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, huh? Bagaimana bisa kau melupakanku setelah aku melakukan hal paling tidak masuk akal untukmu?"

Naruto kembali menarik sebuah bantal dari atas tempat tidurnya dan melemparkannya lagi ke arah Sasuke yang kini sudah melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melupakanku, Uchiha Sasuke!" serunya kesal sembari mengambil bantal lain dan melemparkannya lagi.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Itachi menggelengkan kepala melihat dua pemuda yang masih saling melemparkan tatapan membunuh. Kalau saja keduanya tidak dihalangi meja, Itachi yakin keduanya pasti sudah saling menarik kerah baju.

"Jadi, apa ada diantara kalian yang mau menjelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi?" tanyanya.

Neji dan Gaara, yang bersandar di dinding kamar, hanya menggelengkan kepala. Kalau saja Itachi tidak masuk ke kamar Naruto setengah jam yang lalu, mungkin sampai saat ini sang Uzumaki masih 'menganiaya' Sasuke dengan brutal.

"Panggil pengacaraku. Aku ingin melayangkan tuntutan atas kasus penyerangan dan tindakan tidak menyenangkan pada si pirang ini," ucap Sasuke tanpa meredakan pandangan membunuhnya.

"Kalau kau memanggil pengacaramu, maka aku akan pergi ke kantor perlindungan HAM karena kau pernah memaksaku berciuman denganmu di acara ulang tahun Rookie Nine," balas Naruto tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

"Apa yang kau bilang? Aku menciummu?" Sasuke melemparkan tatapan meremehkan. "Mana mau aku berciuman dengan anak kecil sepertimu? Apa kau pikir aku sudah gila?"

"Anak kecil katamu? Yang baru saja kau sebut anak kecil adalah pemuda yang dengan seenaknya 'kau' akui sebagai tunangan'mu', kau tahu?"

"Aku? Mengakuimu sebagai tunanganku? Tidak mungkin!"

"Kau bisa tanyakan pada dokter dan suster yang merawatmu kalau kau tidak percaya, Uchiha Teme Sasuke!"

Itachi menggelengkan kepala dan memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan, berusaha meredakan rasa sakit di kepalanya akibat mendengar pertengkaran kekanakan dari pemuda yang duduk di kedua sisinya. Sepertinya duduk di tengah sama sekali bukan keputusan yang bagus.

"Sebaiknya kalian berhenti bertengkar dan biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya dulu, oke?" tuturnya.

Naruto mendengus sebal dan menyandarkan diri ke punggung sofa sembari melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Sasuke sendiri masih terus menatap tajam pemuda pirang yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya.

"Pertama, aku harus memberitahumu kalau Sasuke kehilangan ingatannya tentangmu, Naruto."

"Aku tahu."

"Kedua, aku harus memberitahumu kalau semua yang dikatakan Naruto tadi benar, Sasuke."

"_WHAT?_"

"Apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar; Kau memang menciumnya di pesta ulang tahun label dan 'kau' juga mengakui'nya' sebagai tunangan'mu' ketika 'dia' masuk rumah sakit."

Sasuke menatap kakaknya tidak percaya, dan Itachi tidak mau berkomentar apa-apa.

"Kalau dia adalah seorang wanita, aku masih bisa percaya kalau semua hal yang dia katakan tadi benar, _but __for __the __God__'__s __sake, __he__'__s __a __boy! __Are __you __kidding __me?_" tanya Sasuke sembari melemparkan tatapan tidak percaya.

Walaupun tidak terlalu jelas, Gaara tentu bisa melihat sorot kecewa yang tersirat di bola mata beriris biru milik sahabatnya. Naruto pasti terluka karena perkataan yang baru saja dilontarkan Sasuke.

"Kalau kau bilang Gaara atau Neji adalah kekasihku, aku masih bisa percaya karena mereka berdua memiliki hal yang kusukai, tapi dia? Apa yang bisa membuatku menyukai remaja tanggung sepertinya?" tutur Sasuke yang sukses mendapatkan lemparan majalah dari orang yang ia bicarakan.

"Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padamu kalau kau tidak terus menempel padaku, Teme! Asal kau tahu, kau yang pertama mendekatiku dan mengatakan kalau kau akan menjadikanku milikmu!"

"_He __got __the __point_," Itachi mengangguk.

Sasuke berhenti mengusap kepalanya dan menatap orang yang membenarkan penuturan si pemuda pirang.

"Apa kau pikir aku sudah gila, Itachi? Aku tidak mungkin menyukai orang seperti dia!" sergah Sasuke sembari menunjuk sang Uzumaki.

"Aku memang sempat mengira kau gila ketika kau mengatakan kalau kau mencintainya, Sasuke. Sugguh," tutur Itachi tenang.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Bagaimana bisa kakaknya berkata seperti itu? Kenapa Itachi malah terkesan membela pemuda beriris langit di hadapannya?

"Tunggu dulu. Kenapa kau bisa mengingat Gaara tapi kau tidak bisa mengingatku? Bukankah kau mengenalku lebih dulu sebelum kau mengenal Gaara?" tanya Naruto.

Itachi menolehkan kepala kepada pemuda yang duduk di sisi kanannya dan melemparkan tatapan meminta maaf.

"Satu-satunya orang yang tidak Sasuke ingat adalah kau, Naruto," ucapnya.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan kembali melemparkan tatapan membunuh kepada sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengingat Gaara dan malah melupakanku, Teme?" tanyanya dengan nada cukup tinggi.

"Mana aku tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatmu, bocah! Lagipula kenapa aku harus mengingatmu? Apa pentingnya kau bagiku sehingga aku harus mengingatmu, huh?"

Sasuke tertegun ketika melihat raut wajah pemuda di depannya berubah sendu.

Gaara langsung menegakkan tubuh ketika melihat Naruto menundukkan kepala. Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke sudah sangat menyakitkan bagi sahabatnya.

"Setidaknya kau harus mengingatku sebagai orang yang sudah menyelamatkanmu, Sasuke," bisik Naruto. "Mungkin aku memang tidak penting bagimu jadi kau bisa dengan mudah melupakanku. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu karena itu. Sejak awal aku memang bukan orang yang baik untukmu, iya 'kan, Itachi?"

Naruto tersenyum pahit dan membalikkan tubuh. Gaara langsung melangkahkan kaki ketika sudah berhasil sadar dari rasa terkejutnya dan segera menyusul sahabatnya yang sudah meninggalkan ruangan.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Saya baru sadar kalau ternyata ada beberapa _silent __reader_ yang berbaik hati mau mucul ke permukaan(?) untuk me-_review __fic _ini. Saya merasa sangat dihargai :') Semoga kalian bisa terus mendukung _fic _ini yaa~ Terima kasih banyak~~ _I __love __you, __guys! __*hagu __plus __kissu*_

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply:**_

**.**

**.**

**Meg ****chan: **Perkiraan sementara tiga _chapter _lagi _fic _ini bakal selesai~ ^^

**lovely ****orihime:***ambil inhaler dan tarik napas panjang-panjang* Hime (masih boleh manggil nama 'kan?) lolos penyaringan(?) tahap dua IFA ya? Kereeeennn~~ X3

**suki ****teme: **_Fic _yang sedih-sedih? Bukannya pas ultah Naru bulan ini aku udah bikin ya? O.o Yep, semangkaaa~~ ^O^

**sky sasuke: **_Thank __you~~ _Akan diusahakan untuk terus _update _secepat yang saya bisa ^^

**Kirara: **Sudah di-_update_~ Aku lebih penasaran kapan _fic _ini bakal _end_ #nahlho XD

**Od3rsChWank****mi4w-mi4w: **Ga kok. Dia ga lupa ingatan, tapi lupa sama kasih sudah menunggu~ ^^

**Lista-SasuNaru4ever: **Kenapa, eh, kenapa, berjudi itu haram~ Syalalalalalala~ #mendadakdangdutan Hehehe :p Sudah dilanjut~ ^^

**chbielasu88: ***tutup telinga rapat-rapat* Aku kok ga bisa bales PM Chbie ya? PM-nya ga di aktifin ya? O.o Ini sudah di-_update _'kan? ^^


	31. Chapter 31

**A Little Secret**

_Disclaimer__:_ _I __own __the__ story. __Others? __Not __mine._ Secret Garden © SBS

_**Warning**__**:**_ AU. _**DON**__**'**__**T**__** LIKE,**__** DON**__**'**__**T**__** READ!**_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy It!**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menandatangani berkas yang disodorkan Kakashi dan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan buku partitur yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya. Sudah seminggu ia keluar dari rumah sakit, dan sudah seminggu juga ia kembali bekerja di label dan _management._

Setelah mengabaikan ucapan Itachi tentang menjalani pemeriksaan lebih lanjut untuk mengetahui penyebab amnesia yang dideritanya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen dan menjalani harinya seperti biasa. Saat ini ia sedang sibuk mengaransemen beberapa lagu yang akan digunakan artis yang bernaung di bawah _management_-nya.

"Tuan muda, sudah waktunya makan siang."

"Kau bisa pergi lebih dulu, Kakashi. Aku harus menyelesaikan ini sekarang."

"Baiklah."

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan menggeser kursinya sehingga kini ia duduk berhadapan dengan keyboard yang memang ada di ruang musik. Jangan salah, saat ini Sasuke memang sedang ada di ruang musik pribadi yang ia miliki di gedung _management_. Tidak mungkin 'kan ia mengaransemen lagu di ruang kerja resminya?

"Aish!" Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Sudah lebih dari lima kali ia mengganti bagian chorus, dan sampai saat ini ia masih belum menemukan susunan nada yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan bagian itu.

Sasuke kembali menarik napas panjang dan menyandarkan diri ke punggung kursi, membiarkan kepalanya menengadah dan matanya menatap langit-langit ruangan.

Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang sudah berhasil mengganggu pikirannya selama seminggu terakhir. Ah, akan lebih tepat dikatakan kalau ada seseorang yang sudah berhasil membuatnya kacau selama beberapa hari belakangan—Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu sejak kapan wajah kecewa dan sendu yang ditunjukkan pemuda itu di pertemuan terakhir mereka terus terlintas di kepalanya. Biasanya ia tidak akan peduli pada perasaan orang lain, tapi ia tidak bisa mengabaikan perasaan pemuda pirang satu itu.

Ia merasa bersalah.

Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan? Menemui si pemuda? Setelah pertengkaran itu, Sasuke yakin ia tidak bisa menemui si pemuda pirang secara langsung. Meminta bantuan Gaara? Pemuda berambut merah itu saja selalu melemparkan tatapan tajam padanya ketika mereka bertemu, lalu bagaimana cara meminta bantuan padanya? Melibatkan kakaknya? Tidak, ia tidak mau sang kakak kembali menghantuinya dengan pertanyaan 'Apakah kau sudah mengingat Naruto?'

Sasuke memejamkan mata dan mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk memijit pelipisnya sebelum kembali menghela napas.

Suara pintu yang dibuka dan sesuatu diletakkan di atas meja tampaknya tidak membuat Sasuke berniat untuk membuka mata. Mungkin Kakashi kembali untuk memberikan berkas yang pagi tadi lupa lelaki itu bawa ke ruangannya ini.

"Kau bisa pergi dan nikmati makan siangmu, Kakashi."

"Aku bukan Kakashi-_san_."

Sasuke membuka matanya dan terpaku ketika melihat sosok pemuda pirang yang sejak tadi ia tuduh sebagai sumber kekacauan otaknya selama seminggu terakhir.

"Tapi aku memang akan segera pergi. Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan bekal ini karena aku tahu kau pasti tidak akan keluar dari ruangan kerja sampai sore nanti," papar Naruto sembari membalikkan tubuh.

Sasuke menegakkan tubuh dan menatap kotak bekal yang dibalut kain berwarna biru langit di atas mejanya. Ia lalu mengangkat wajah dan terkejut ketika tidak menemukan sosok Naruto di dalam ruangan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan ruangan tanpa peduli menutup pintu.

Mata beriris _onyx_-nya berhasil menangkap sosok Naruto yang sedang melangkah masuk ke dalam _lift_, dan Sasuke berhasil menggagalkan pintu _lift_tertutup sempurna.

Naruto tampak menaikkan alis ketika melihat sebuah tangan menekan tombol luar _lift_, dan ia makin menaikkan alis saat pintu kembali terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Sasuke.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," tutur Sasuke tanpa melepaskan jarinya yang masih menekan tombol _lift_.

"Bicaralah."

"Tidak di sini."

"Kalau begitu masuklah."

Naruto menggeser tubuhnya ke samping, memberi ruang tepat di sebelahnya.

Sasuke menatap ruang kecil di hadapannya dan memperhatikannya dengan dahi berkerut. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa masuk ke ruangan itu? Bagaimana bisa Naruto memintanya masuk ke dalam _lift_?

"Aku tidak akan masuk. Kau yang keluar," ucap sang Uchiha pada akhirnya.

"Aku tidak akan keluar. Kalau kau tidak mau masuk, tarik tanganmu dan biarkan aku pergi."

Sasuke menatap satu-satunya sosok yang ada di dalam _lift _dan menggenggam sebelah tangannya erat. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Membiarkan Naruto pergi dan melepaskan kesempatannya untuk bicara dengan pemuda ini, atau masuk ke dalam ruangan sempit dan mengambil resiko membiarkan phobia menguasai pikirannya?

Naruto tersenyum pahit ketika melihat Sasuke menarik tangannya dan membiarkan pintu _lift _tertutup. Ia sudah tahu kalau Sasuke tidak akan masuk ke dalam _lift_, dan ia merasa bodoh karena sudah berharap Sasuke mau mengorbankan diri untuk berada di dalam ruangan sempit ini bersamanya.

"Setidaknya kau masih ingat untuk menjaga keselamatanmu sendiri, Teme. Aku pergi," tuturnya sebelum pintu _lift _tertutup rapat dan membawanya turun ke lantai satu.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Shikamaru merebut sloki yang sudah ada di genggaman pemuda di hadapannya dengan sedikit kasar. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit ia meminta salah satu anak buahnya ini berhenti minum, dan sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit juga ucapannya tidak digubris.

Naruto sama sekali bukan tipe orang yang senang minum, tapi pemuda itu pada kenyataannya memang pernah minum beberapa kali. Shikamaru tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia melihat pemuda _blonde_ ini minum, dan ia cukup terkejut ketika melihat sosok Naruto menenggak isi sloki beberapa saat setelah pegawai terakhir meninggalkan pub.

Shikamaru menarik napas panjang dan merebut botol minuman yang isinya sudah siap ditenggak sang Uzumaki. Sang Nara menghela napas ketika melihat Naruto berusaha keras melemparkan _death__ glare _padanya, yang tentu saja tidak berhasil mengingat dia sudah terkena dampak meneguk hampir setengah isi botol minuman.

Sang Uzumaki sendiri memilih untuk menempelkan dahinya ke atas permukaan _counter __bar _ketika menyadari kalau bosnya tidak akan terpengaruh dengan tatapannya. Shikamaru adalah orang yang keras kepala, dan di saat seperti ini Naruto yakin ia tidak mau beradu argumen dengan lelaki itu.

"Kali ini kau harus memberitahuku, ada apa denganmu? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini, kau tahu?" tanya Shikamaru setelah menjauhkan botol dan sloki dari jangkauan lawan bicaranya.

Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di atas _counter __bar _dan memposisikan kepalanya di sana. Permukaan _counter __bar _yang dingin membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Itachi memintaku untuk tidak melepaskan Sasuke," ucap si pemuda berkulit _tan_ dengan suara serak.

"Lalu? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang karena itu artinya dia merestui kalian?"

Shikamaru memang tidak tahu ditail hubungan adiknya dan Sasuke, tapi menurut cerita Gaara, keluarga Uchiha sempat mem-_blacklist _nama Naruto dan tidak menyetujui hubungan keduanya. Kalau Itachi meminta Naruto untuk tidak melepaskan Sasuke, bukankah itu artinya keluarga Uchiha mulai bisa menerima Naruto? Lalu apa yang jadi masalah?

"Menurutmu apakah aku harus membuatnya mengingatku, Shika?"

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

"Hmm," Naruto mengangguk kecil. Entah karena ia sedang mabuk atau karena ia sudah bisa menerima kenyataan tentang perasaannya terhadap sang Uchiha, kali ini ia bisa menjawab pertanyaan semacam itu dengan sangat mudah.

"Maka kau harus membuatnya kembali mengingatmu."

"Aku memang mencintainya, tapi sepertinya dia tidak mencintaiku lagi."

"Kenapa kau bisa mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu?"

"Karena dia tidak mengingatku."

"Bukankah dia terkena amnesia? Tentu saja dia tidak mengingatmu," Shikamaru mengerlingkan mata bosan. "Kau jelas sudah mabuk."

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, menyanggah ucapan terakhir sang Nara, yang tentu saja tidak dipercaya oleh yang bersangkutan. Bagaimana bisa orang yang tidak terbiasa mimun bisa tetap menjaga kesadarannya saat sudah menenggak setengah botol minuman?

"Kalau dia mencintaiku, seharusnya dia mengingatku dan bukan malah melupakanku, Shika. Apa kau tidak pernah melihat drama di TV?"

"Maaf mengecewakan, tapi aku bukan tipe orang yang senang membuang waktu dengan menonton acara semacam itu. Dan kurasa kau terlalu banyak menonton drama dan terpengaruh oleh ceritanya," Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala.

"Dia sudah tidak mencintaiku," gumam Naruto lagi. "Dia bilang kalau dia tidak mungkin jatuh cinta kepada seorang bocah sepertiku. Dia berkata kalau akan lebih masuk akal kalau kekasihnya adalah Neji atau Gaara dibandingkan denganku. Apa aku seburuk itu, Shika?"

Sang Nara menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan lembut. Apa Naruto seburuk itu? Tentu saja tidak. Sosok di depannya adalah sosok orang yang baik. Salah satu yang terbaik yang pernah ia jumpai seumur hidupnya.

"Apa dia tidak mencintaiku karena aku beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya? Kalau ya, kenapa aku tidak lahir lebih dulu atau kenapa dia tidak lahir di tahun yang sama denganku?" gumam Naruto lagi.

"Aku malah bersyukur karena kau tidak lahir lebih dulu dan dia tidak lahir di tahun yang sama denganmu."

Naruto menegakkan kepala dan memposisikan dagu di atas kedua lengannya yang masih terlipat di atas permukaan meja. Kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan ke sisi kanan sebagai isyarat kalau ia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan lelaki di depannya.

"Aku bersyukur kedua hal itu tidak terjadi, karena kalau sampai kau lahir lebih dulu, aku tidak akan bisa menjadi kakakmu," papar Shikamaru. "Kau memang adik yang merepotkan, tapi aku menyukaimu."

Naruto mengerlingkan mata bosan saat kata 'merepotkan' meluncur dari bibir Shikamaru, dan ia menunjukkan cengirannya ketika lelaki berambut coklat itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kalau Sasuke lahir di tahun yang sama denganmu, kemungkinan besar kau akan bertemu dengannya di sekolah dimana ibumu mengajar, dan itu berarti kau akan lebih dulu bertemu dengannya dibandingkan bertemu denganku. Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Kau tidak menyukainya? Kenapa?"

Shikamaru menatap lurus sepasang mata beriris langit milik sang Uzumaki. Ia yakin Naruto tidak akan mengingat percakapan yang mereka buat sekarang, jadi tidak akan ada masalah kalau ia berkata jujur padanya.

"Aku tidak menyukainya karena kemungkinan besar kau akan mencintainya. Kau akan sangat mencintainya, jauh lebih mencintainya dibandingkan saat ini. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk melindungi perasaanku darimu jika hal itu terjadi."

Perkenalan Naruto dengan Sasuke baru berjalan selama satu tahun lebih, dan baru beberapa bulan terakhir Shikamaru menyadari kalau adiknya jatuh cinta kepada sang Uchiha. Selama beberapa bulan belakangan itu juga Shikamaru harus terus menjaga perasaannya sendiri; Menjaga untuk tidak menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan. Menjaga untuk tidak membiarkan rasa cemburu tersirat di wajah dan sikapnya. Menjaga untuk tidak merebut sosok pemuda di hadapannya dari sang rival.

"Kau tahu? Keadaanmu yang seperti ini sebenarnya membuatku kesulitan melindungi perasaanku," papar Shikamaru disertai helaan napas.

"Maksudmu?" Naruto makin memiringkan kepala.

"Melihatmu kacau seperti ini membuatku ingin merebutmu dari Uchiha satu itu. Sejak dia koma, kau berubah. Kau bukan lagi Naruto yang selalu ceria. Kau bukan lagi Naruto yang aktif. Kau bukan lagi Naruto yang selalu mengatakan apa yang ingin kau katakan tanpa berpikir. Kau bukan lagi Naruto yang membuatku jatuh cinta."

"Huh?" Kali ini Naruto tidak hanya memiringkan kepala, tapi juga mengerutkan dahi sehingga hampir menyatukan kedua ujung alisnya.

"Kau membuatku ingin merebutmu dari Sasuke agar aku bisa membuatmu kembali menjadi Uzumaki Naruto yang sebenarnya."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Karena aku tahu bahwa pada akhirnya kau tetap tidak akan membalas perasaanku walaupun aku berhasil 'mengembalikanmu' seperti semula. Pada akhirnya, apapun yang terjadi padamu, kau akan tetap mencintainya dan aku akan makin kesulitan melindungi perasaanku sendiri."

Naruto meremas rambutnya pelan. Sejak tadi kepalanya sudah berdenyut nyeri karena pengaruh alkohol, dan kini rasa sakit itu makin menjadi setelah ia mendengar ucapan Shikamaru yang membingungkan baginya.

"Kau harus pulang."

"Biar aku yang mengantarnya."

Shikamaru langsung membalikkan tubuh dan menatap sosok Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Ia menatap wajah sang Uchiha dan ia bisa melihat sekelebat rasa cemburu sepertinya berusaha disamarkan di sana.

Sasuke melangkah mendekati Naruto yang masih mengenakan seragam bartendernya dan berusaha memposisikan tubuh pemuda itu di punggungnya.

Beberapa jam yang lalu Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Naruto. Ia harus menjelaskan mengenai sikapnya di rumah sakit beberapa hari yang lalu. Setelah menunggu selama hampir tiga jam, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam pub ketika menyadari kalau _shift_ si pemuda pirang berakhir.

Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya dan memposisikan Naruto di kursi sebelah kursi pengemudi. Ia sendiri segera masuk ke mobil dan duduk di kursinya sebelum menyalakan mesin.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari, Teme?"

"Kau belum tidur?" Sasuke menaikkan alis. Sudah dua jam sejak mereka tiba di apartemen, dan Sasuke baru saja masuk ke kamarnya lagi setelah pergi mandi dan berganti pakaian.

Naruto mengangguk dan menggeserkan tubuh, memberi ruang yang cukup di sebelahnya untuk sang pemilik kamar. Tanpa ragu Sasuke membaringkan tubuh di atas tempat tidurnya dan masuk ke dalam selimut.

Sasuke menatap langit-langit kamar, membiarkan keadaan kamar hening selama beberapa saat. Naruto tentu tahu kalau Sasuke tidak akan memulai percakapan, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk memecahkan keheningan yang ada.

"Kenapa kau datang ke pub?"

"Aku ingin menemuimu."

"Untuk?"

"Membicarakan mengenai sikapku saat kita masih di rumah sakit."

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya."

Sasuke menolehkan kepala dan menatap sosok yang berbaring tak jauh darinya. Naruto masih menutup matanya rapat dan sama sekali tidak memberikan tanda akan memperlihatkan iris langitnya pada sang lawan bicara.

"Aku tidak mau membicarakan apapun tentang kita selama kau belum mengingatku," ucap Naruto, membuat Sasuke menaikkan alis.

"Kukira kau akan berusaha membuatku mengingatmu."

"Untuk apa aku berusaha membuatmu mengingatmu kalau kau tidak mau mengingatku? Aku tidak mau membuang waktuku dengan hal yang sia-sia, Teme."

Ya, untuk apa ia berusaha membuat Sasuke mengingatnya? Bukankah Sasuke tidak percaya dengan semua kenyataan yang sudah ia paparkan di rumah sakit? Lalu untuk apa ia berusaha membuat Sasuke mengingat hal yang tidak lelaki itu percayai pernah terjadi?

"Kau bicara seolah aku benar-benar tidak mau mengingatmu, Dobe. Kenapa kau menyimpulkan sikapku sembarangan seperti itu?"

Naruto membuka matanya dan menolehkan kepala, melemparkan pandangan ke lelaki yang sedang menatap langit-langit kamar.

Menyadari kalau Naruto tidak berniat memecahkan keheningan yang melingkupi kamar, Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan membulatkan niat untuk membeberkan semua yang ia simpan selama seminggu terakhir.

"Sepertinya kau tidak menyadari kalau aku sedang berpura-pura tidak mengingatmu, Dobe. Apa kemampuan aktingku sebaik itu?"

Ucapan Sasuke tentu membuat Naruto membulatkan mata. Sasuke berpura-pura tidak mengingatnya? Uchiha Sasuke sudah menipunya dengan berpura-pura mengalami amnesia?

Naruto bangun dari posisinya dan menghantam wajah sang Uchiha tanpa sungkan dengan menggunakan bantal yang menjadi penyangga kepalanya beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Berhenti menganiayaku, Dobe!"

"Kau pikir siapa yang sudah menganiaya siapa, huh? Beraninya kau menipuku, Uchiha Teme Sasuke!" seru Naruto yang sama sekali tidak berniat menghentikan serangannya.

Sasuke mendengus geli mendengar ucapan sang Uzumaki. Lelaki berambut _raven_itu mengubah posisinya ke posisi duduk dengan kedua tangan yang tetap melindungi bagian wajahnya. Ia menahan bantal saat ia sudah benar-benar duduk dan memposisikan diri berhadapan dengan pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

"Dobe..."

Naruto melepaskan genggamannya pada 'alat penyerangan' dan menutup sebelah wajahnya menggunakan tangan kanannya, berusaha menyembunyikan lelehan air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Di dalam hati ia mengutuk emosinya yang meluap dan membuatnya menangis seperti seorang gadis.

Ia lega. Terlalu lega hingga tidak bisa menahan emosinya dengan baik.

Ia lega karena ternyata Sasuke tidak melupakannya. Ia lega karena ternyata Sasuke masih mencintainya. Ia lega karena perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ia lega karena Sasuke akan tetap menjadi miliknya.

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak mengulurkan tangan dan meraih tubuh di hadapannya. Ia tahu tindakan yang sudah diambilnya pasti membuat Naruto kesal, tapi ia tidak tahu kalau ia malah akan menyakiti pemuda itu hingga seperti ini.

Sejak awal Sasuke sama memang tidak mengalami amnesia, dan itu adalah alasan kenapa ia memilih segera hengkang dari rumah sakit dan mengabaikan perintah kakaknya untuk mengikuti pemeriksaan lebih lanjut.

Ia cukup terkejut ketika menyadari kalau jiwanya sudah kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya, dan ia makin terkejut saat Itachi memberitahunya kalau Naruto dirawat karena 'kecelakaan'.

Sasuke tahu kapan terakhir kali ia sadar, dan ia tahu berapa lama waktu sudah berlalu sejak hari itu. Setelah mencari tahu keadaan Naruto melalu suster yang merawatnya, Sasuke akhirnya menyadari kalau ia mengalami koma di dalam tubuh Naruto. Dan kenyataan mengenai 'Sasuke' yang membawanya kabur sebelum akhirnya ditemukan dalam keadaan hampir terkena hipotermia membuat Sasuke amat sangat terkejut.

"Kupikir kau benar-benar melupakanku, Teme. Kupikir kau tidak mencintaiku lagi," ucap Naruto.

"Dan semua yang kau pikirkan tidak ada satu pun yang benar."

"Kenapa kau berpura-pura? Kenapa kau bisa bersikap dingin seperti itu padaku?" tanya Naruto sembari melemparkan tatapan tajam.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan mempersempit jarak duduk keduanya.

"Kupikir akan lebih baik kalau aku tidak mengingatmu, Dobe. Akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk tidak mengingat apapun tentangmu dan masa laluku bersama ibumu."

Sasuke memang berpikir bahwa akan lebih baik kalau ia benar-benar kehilangan ingatannya tentang Naruto. Bukan, bukan. Ia bukannya tidak mencintai pemuda ini lagi, tapi apa yang sudah terjadi diantara keduanya memang membuat Sasuke terbebani. Dan jangan lupakan rasa bersalah yang terus menggelayuti dirinya saat mengetahui ia adalah penyebab Namikaze Kushina meniggal.

Akan lebih baik jika Sasuke tidak mengingat apapun mengenai Naruto, dan akan jauh lebih baik jika Naruto tidak berusaha membuatnya mengingat apapun yang berkaitan dengan keduanya.

"Lalu kenapa sekarang kau memberitahuku rahasiamu ini, Teme?"

"Kenapa?" Sasuke menaikkan alis. "Tentu saja karena aku tahu kalau kau tidak akan mengingat percakapan kita besok pagi, Dobe," kini sang Uchiha menunjukkan seringainya.

"Huh?" Naruto menatap Sasuke tidak mengerti.

Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya dan memposisikan wajahnya tepat di hadapan sang Uzumaki.

"Berusahalah membuatku mengingatmu. Buktikan padaku kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku dan aku adalah orang yang pantas untukmu. Buat aku mengatakan kalimat 'Aku mencintaimu' lagi," tuturnya yang diakhiri dengan menyatukan bibir keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **_Chap _ini tidak jauh lebih panjang dari _chap _sebelumnya dan saya terlambat meng-_update_. Tugas akhir yang mulai berdatangan dan kewajiban membuat konsep dan plot di tim kreatif bersama teman-teman saya untuk acara angkatan bulan Desember nanti rasanya bisa saya gunakan sebagai alasan keterlambatan saya sekarang (dan di waktu-waktu yang akan datang). Semoga saya dimaafkan dan semuanya bisa memaklumi ^^

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply:**_

**.**

**.**

**Meg**** chan:** Buset dah -,-' Untuk sementara waktu kayaknya aku ga bisa _update _ASAP ^^'

**Od3rsChWank****mi4w-mi4w: **Bonus? O,o Ini aja belum selesai, udah dimintain bonus, ckckckck. Sedih-sedihannya stop sampe di _chap_kemarin ah X3

**Vii**** no ****Kitsune**** (semoga ****ga ****males **_**log **__**in **_**lagi, ****hehe): **Kira? O.o Udah usaha supaya _chap _ini lebih panjang, tapi gagal -,-_Ne,__ ganbarimasu~~_ ^^

**sayuki**** ayaseharu: **Semua _review _akan diterima dengan senang hati, jadi ga perlu ragu buat menuhin kolom _review_~ ^^ Yep, _I__'__ll__ keep __it._

**Apdian**** Laruku: **Mari stop kegalauan! Udah makin deket akhir, jadi galaunya di-_end_-kan ya ^^

**asphalt:** Iya, emosi bagian itu kayaknya ketutup sama emosi hubungan SasuNaru =3= Terima kasih sudah mau menampakkan _review_(?) dan semoga bisa terus isi kolom _review_~ ^^

**suki**** teme: **Terima kasih sudah menunggu~~ Ya, semangka '45! ^O^

**HaikuReSanovA:**_ Update_-nya bakal rada telat, banyak _deadline _yang harus dilewati soalnya. Semoga bisa bersabar ^^

**Kirara:** Sudah di-_update~~_^^

**No**** Name**** 1: **Terima kasih~ Ini sudah di-_update_ ^^

**No**** Name ****2:**_ Daijobu_ ^^ Terima kasih~ Yep, mari berusaha untuk terus berkarya! X3

**devil****'****s**** eye: **Salam kenal~ Ini juga _fic __multichap _pertama saya, debut saya membuat _fic _(super) panjang. Tenang, galaunya udah di stop kok ^^'

**TsuchiKyuu: **Salam, adik(?)~ ^^ _Daijobu~_ Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu~~ ^^

**Lista-SasuNaru4ever:** XD Sudah dilanjut~ ^^


	32. Chapter 32

**A Little Secret**

_Disclaimer__:_ _I __own __the __story. __Others? __Not __mine._ Secret Garden © SBS. In Heaven © JYJ. I Remember © Bang YongGook _ft. _Yoseob B2ST

_**Warning**__**:**_ AU. _**DON**__**'**__**T **__**LIKE, **__**DON**__**'**__**T **__**READ! **_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy It!**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**.**

**.**

Naruto menggeliat pelan dan berusaha menghalangi cahaya matahari yang menerpa wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mengerang kesal dan menarik napas panjang sebelum membuka mata dengan enggan. Kenapa ia tidak bisa mendapatkan waktu tidur tambahan di akhir minggu seperti ini?

"GYAAA!"

"Ouch!"

Suara 'buk' yang langsung diikuti umpatan dari pemilik kamar terdengar dengan sangat jelas. Naruto menarik selimut dan menutupi wajahnya yang memanas.

Sasuke mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat hadiah '_morning __kiss_' dari bantal yang dilemparkan sang Uzumaki. Oke, mungkin bantal adalah benda yang empuk, tapi jika benda itu dilemparkan dengan kekuatan lelaki, kau pasti akan mencoret bantal dari kategori tadi.

"Kenapa kau terus melempariku dengan benda itu?" tanya Sasuke kesal

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, TEME? KENAPA KAU TIDAK BERPAKAIAN?" tanya Naruto dengan nada panik yang kentara.

Sasuke menaikkan alis dan mamandang tubuhnya. Apanya yang tidak berpakaian? _Well_, tubuh bagian atasnya memang tidak tertutupi apapun, tapi sang Uchiha jelas sudah melindungi bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan lilitan handuk di pinggang.

"Aku baru saja selesai mandi," tuturnya menjelaskan.

Perlahan Naruto menurunkan selimut yang melindungi matanya dari pemandangan yang tidak diinginkan. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan menyadari kalau saat ini ia tengah berada di atas tempat tidur lelaki yang sibuk mengeluarkan pakaian dari dalam lemari. Mata sang Uzumaki kembali membulat ketika melihat tangan Sasuke yang bersiap melepas lilitan handuk. Secepat kilat ia kembali menyembunyikan diri di bawah selimut.

"Kenapa kau berganti pakaian di sini, Teme? PERGI KE KAMAR MANDI!" serunya.

Sasuke menyeringai. Mendengar nada bicara Naruto yang panik dan salah tingkah benar-benar menyenangkan. Seringainya makin jelas ketika ia memutuskan untuk sedikit bermain dengan sang Uzumaki.

"Kenapa aku harus pergi ke kamar mandi? Tidak masalah 'kan kalau aku berganti di sini? Toh kita sesama lelaki," tuturnya. "Atau jangan-jangan kau sebenarnya seorang gadis?"

"Aku ini laki-laki!" seru Naruto tidak terima.

"Kalau kau seorang laki-laki, lalu kenapa kau malah sembunyi, huh?"

Naruto menarik selimut yang menutupi kepalanya perlahan, mengintip dan memastikan apakah sudah cukup aman baginya untuk keluar dari persembunyian. Setelah melihat celana jeans dan kemeja berwarna biru sudah melekat di tubuh sang Uchiha, ia memutuskan untuk benar-benar melepaskan diri dari selimut.

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu, Naruto. Bukankah kita sudah menghabiskan malam bersama?"

"APA?"

Menghabiskan malam bersama? Ia? Menghabiskan malam bersama dengan Sasuke? Naruto bisa merasakan wajahnya kembali memanas. Sasuke mengancingkan lengan kemejanya dan berbalik untuk menatap sang Uzumaki.

"Kenapa kau sangat terkejut? Jangan katakan kalau kau tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam," ucapnya.

Si pemuda beriris biru sejujurnya memang tidak ingat. Ia berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi, tapi ingatannya terhenti di saat ketika Shikamaru datang dan merebut botol minuman yang sedang ia nikmati semalam.

"Aku tahu kalau semalam kau mabuk, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan melupakan apa yang terjadi di antara kita," tutur Sasuke sembari berusaha mengubah raut wajahnya sekecewa mungkin.

"M-memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat rupanya," Sasuke menghela napas.

"K-katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi semalam? A-apa kita..." Naruto menelan ludah paksa. "a-apa kita... tidur bersama?"

"Ya, kita tidur bersama."

"_WHAT?_"

Sasuke menutup telinganya sebelum kemudian mengusapnya pelan. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau seorang lelaki bisa berteriak dengan nada setinggi itu.

"Tentu saja kita tidur bersama. Apa kau pikir aku mau mengorbankan diri untuk tidur di sofa, huh?"

Naruto mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali dan langsung memperhatikan pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Setelah memahami ucapan Sasuke dan memastikan tidak ada yang aneh dengan keadaan dirinya, Naruto menarik napas lega.

Sasuke menaikkan alis ketika melihat betapa merahnya wajah sang lawan bicara. Ia mendekati tempat tidur dan mengulurkan tangan untuk memeriksa suhu tubuh pemuda di depannya.

"Kau tidak demam. Kenapa wajahmu sangat merah? Apa kau masih mabuk?" tanyanya setelah menarik kembali tangannya dari dahi sang Uzumaki.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Naruto memang merasakan sakit kepala akibat _hangover_, tapi ia yakin seratus persen kalau ia sudah sadar dan tidak lagi dipengaruhi alkohol.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu dan melangkahkan kaki mendekati meja kerjanya yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Ia mengambil sebuah _folder_.

"Semalam aku datang ke pub untuk menemuimu, tapi ternyata kau mabuk," paparnya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau orang yang senang minum."

Naruto menarik napas panjang. Sejujurnya ini adalah pertama kalinya ia minum atas dasar keinginannya sendiri. Biasanya ia hanya minum jika dipaksa rekan kerjanya.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau katakan dan kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?"

"Aku lupa menanyakan tempat tinggalmu pada Shikamaru, jadi aku membawamu ke sini. Yang ingin kukatakan sudah kau dengar semalam."

"Huh? Kau sudah mengatakannya? Tapi aku tidak ingat apa yang kau katakan semalam."

Sasuke kembali menaikkan bahu sembari terus mempersiapkan barang-barang yang harus ia bawa.

"Aku tidak mau membuang waktuku dengan mengulangnya, jadi coba kau ingat-ingat sendiri," ucapnya tanpa membalikkan tubuh.

"Semalam aku sedang mabuk, mana bisa aku mengingat apa yang kau ucapkan, Teme!"

"Kalau begitu salahkan dirimu yang mabuk sehingga tidak bisa mengingat ucapanku."

Naruto melemparkan tatapan tajam ke punggung Sasuke. Mau lupa ingatan atau tidak, nyatanya sifat menyebalkan sang Uchiha sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Ah, kau juga mengatakan banyak hal."

Ucapan Sasuke berhasil membuat tubuh sang Uzumaki menegang. Ia mengatakan sesuatu saat sedang mabuk? Apa saja yang sudah ia katakan semalam?

"Kau bilang kalau aku tidak mencintaimu. Kau bilang kalau kau tidak akan berusaha membuatku mengingatmu karena itu hanya membuang waktumu."

"Aku mengatakan itu?"

"Hn."

Sasuke kembali melangkah ke lemarinya dan mengeluarkan jas hitam yang langsung ia pakai.

"Terakhir kita bertemu kau sangat marah karena aku tidak mengingatmu dan semua perkataanmu menunjukkan seolah kau adalah orang yang penting untukku, tapi semalam kau berkata kalau kau tidak mau berusaha membuatku mengingatmu. Sebenarnya ada apa diantara kita?"

Naruto menatap lurus iris _onyx _yang melemparkan pandangan padanya. Ada apa diantara mereka? Ya, sebenarnya ada apa diantara mereka? Naruto jelas mengetahui kalau ia pernah 'diklaim' oleh lelaki di hadapannya dan ia juga tahu kalau Sasuke mencintainya, tapi ada apa diantara mereka?

Walaupun Naruto mengetahui perasaan Sasuke padanya dan ia sudah tidak bisa mengelak dari perasaannya sendiri, tapi ia sama sekali tidak pernah mengatakan kejelasan hubungan mereka dengan terang-terangan.

"Kau adalah kekasihku."

Dan Naruto yakin kalau ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk memperjelas hubungan mereka.

"Kekasih? Kau yakin?" Sasuke menaikkan alis dan melemparkan tatapan sanksi.

"Ya. Kau adalah kekasihku," Naruto mengangguk mantap.

"Kalau kau adalah kekasihku, kenapa kau berkata kalau tidak mau berusaha untuk membuatku mengingatmu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Kau tahu dengan jelas kalau semalam aku sedang mabuk, jadi jangan anggap perkataanku itu sebagai sesuatu yang serius," Naruto menghela napas. Kenapa Sasuke harus mendengar ucapannya yang satu itu? Tidak. Yang harus lebih dipertanyakan adalah kenapa ia harus berkata seperti itu?

"Apa itu artinya kau akan berusaha untuk membuatku mengingatmu?"

"Tentu."

"Kau yakin?"

"Hn."

"Bagaimana kalau pada akhirnya aku tidak juga mengingatmu?"

"Maka aku harus berusaha untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku lagi. Sederhana bukan?"

"Apa?"

"Kalau kau tetap tidak mengingatku, maka aku harus berusaha membuatmu jatuh cinta padamu lagi, Teme," Naruto mengerlingkan mata.

"Kau yakin kau bisa membuatku jatuh cinta?"

"Tentu. Kalau kau benar-benar Uchiha Sasuke, maka kau pasti akan jatuh cinta pada Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto tidak tahu darimana kepercayaan diri dan sikap optimisnya berasal, yang ia tahu adalah ia menyetujui ucapan Itachi untuk tidak melepaskan pemuda di hadapannya.

Apapun yang terjadi.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Gaara mengerutkan dahi. Sejak tadi matanya terus mengikuti pergerakan seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang selalu mengikuti seorang lelaki berambut _raven_kemanapun lelaki itu beranjak.

"Berhenti memperhatikan Naruto, Gaara—dan berhentilah mengerutkan dahi. Itu tidak baik untuk kulitmu," tegur Neji yang sedang sibuk membaca kertas partitur di tangannya.

"Apa yang dilakukannya di sini?" tanya Gaara tanpa mengubah fokus pandangannya.

"Entahlah," Neji mengangkat bahu.

Pemuda berambut merah itu cukup terkejut ketika Sasuke datang ke gedung tempat mini konser Neji akan diadakan besok. Tidak, coret kalimat tadi. Yang membuat Gaara terkejut bukan kedatangan sang Uchiha, tapi kedatangan seorang pemuda Uzumaki. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir persiapan diadakan sekaligus hari gladi bersih untuk Neji sebelum tampil di hadapan semua _fans_-nya besok, jadi wajar saja kalau Sasuke muncul.

"Sesuai dengan permintaanmu, aku akan menyanyikan lagu yang kau berikan setelah aku menyanyikan lagu duet kita," ucap Neji. "Apa kau tidak mau merubah keputusanmu dan tetap membiarkanku menyanyikan lagu duet itu sendirian, Gaara?"

"Kau hanya memintaku untuk menonton mini konsermu dan tidak memintaku untuk bernyanyi bersamamu, jadi aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk itu." Kini giliran Gaara yang angkat bahu.

"Kalau aku tahu kau tidak akan keberatan untuk tampil, sejak awal aku pasti memintamu berduet denganku di konser besok," gerutu Neji.

Gaara meraih gitar yang diletakkan Neji beberapa saat yang lalu di bangku yang menghalangi keduanya. Saat ini keduanya sedang duduk di bangku penonton dan beristirahat setelah sebelumnya Neji berlatih. Lalu kenapa Gaara ada di gedung pertunjukkan? Gaara memang tidak ikut bernyanyi, tapi ia ingin memastikan Neji menyanyikan lagu yang ia berikan dengan baik dan benar, sesuai dengan yang ia harapkan.

_._

_._

_Just end it, end me if you're not to be next to me_

_I'm sorry but I'll leave now, following your footsteps_

_Following road with no end, as I wander to find you_

_I'm afraid I will loose you and sad_

_._

_._

_Don't go, don't go... Can't you stay by my side?_

_Lies, all lies... I don't hear anything_

_I love you, I love you... Can't you show me those words?_

_I love you, I love you... Can you love me again?_

_._

_._

"Kau jelas menyanyikannya lebih baik daripada aku, Gaara. Kenapa kau tidak menyanyikan lagumu sendiri saja?" tanya Neji setelah Gaara menghentikan petikan gitarnya.

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk terjun ke dunia entertain," jawab Gaara yang kembali memetik senar untuk sekedar mengisi kekosongan.

"Sayang sekali, padahal kau memiliki kemampuan untuk bernyanyi dan menciptakan lagu."

"Sejak awal aku memang tidak menyukai dunia entertain. Aku bernyanyi dan bermain musik hanya untuk memenuhi hasratku, tidak lebih dari itu."

"Kau tidak menyukai dunia entertain? Kenapa?"

Neji tahu kalau Gaara memang bukan orang yang senang menjadi pusat perhatian, tapi baru kali ini ia mendengar kalau Gaara tidak menyukai dunia yang sudah membesarkan namanya.

"Apa aku harus memiliki alasan tertentu untuk tidak menyukai sesuatu?" Gaara balik bertanya.

"Ouch!"

Neji menutup mulutnya dan mengurungkan niat untuk membalas ucapan _partner_-nya ketika Naruto tiba-tiba duduk di kursi kosong yang ada diantara dirinya dan sang lawan bicara.

"Diam di situ dan berhenti mengikutiku! Aku harus memastikan semuanya siap untuk besok dan kau sudah mengganggu konsentrasiku!" tutur Sasuke dengan nada kesal yang kentara.

"Baiklah. Jangan lupa untuk langsung memberitahuku kalau kau sudah mengingatku, Teme," balas Naruto disertai cengiran lebar.

Sasuke mengerang frustasi dan membalikkan tubuh untuk kembali ke atas panggung dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Gaara yang melanjutkan lagi kegiatannya memetik gitar.

"Aku mengikuti Sasuke," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Kami bisa melihat kalau sejak tadi kau memang selalu mengikutinya, Naruto," cetus Neji.

"Aku sedang berusaha."

"Huh?" Neji menaikkan alis.

"Aku sedang berusaha membuat Sasuke mengingatku."

"Kupikir kau tidak akan melakukan itu," ucap Gaara.

"Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya. Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk mempertimbangkan semuanya; apakah aku harus berusaha membuatnya mengingatku atau tidak, apakah aku harus melepaskannya atau tidak."

"Dan hasil pertimbanganmu?"

"Kau tahu pasti jawabannya, Gaara."

"Hm, baguslah."

Naruto menyandarkan diri di kursinya dan menolehkan kepala, menatap pemuda beriris hijau yang masih asyik mengutak-atik senar.

"Hei, Gaara, ayo mainkan lagu itu," ujar Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat Neji mengangkat pandangannya dari kertas yang ia genggam.

"Lagu itu?" tanyanya tidak mengerti. Naruto menolehkan kepala ke arah sang penanya dan mengangguk.

"Kau masih ingat 'kan, Gaara?" tanyanya yang sudah kembali menatap pemuda yang sejak tadi memetik gitar.

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku melupakan karya yang pernah kubuat."

Gaara menyamankan posisi gitar di pangkuannya sementara Naruto bersenandung pelan, berusaha melakukan pemanasan singkat.

_._

_._

_The promise of being together forever..._

_(I will treasure it in this place)_

_Even if I wander this road for a while_

_I will show you all of me_

_._

_._

_Even if I close my eyes_

_The light that illuminated us is still there in the same way_

_I will deeply treasure our precious moments_

_Even if those bring me pain, those days when we promised forever_

_Even those moments, until the eng I won't forget_

_I remember_

_._

_._

Neji tampaknya sama sekali tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan yang ia arahkan kepada rekan duatnya. Ia tahu kalau Gaara memang berbakat dalam bidang musik dan suara pemuda itu memang bisa menyanyi, tapi baru kali ini ia mendengar Gaara menyanyikan lagu yang memiliki nuansa rock.

Naruto tersenyum puas begitu Gaara menyelesaikan permainan gitarnya. Sudah lama ia tidak mendengar lagu ini dan ia merasa senang ketika bisa menyanyikan lagu ini lagi.

"Berapa lama aku tidak memainkan lagu itu?" Gaara bisa merasakan tenggorokkannya yang kering. "Sepertinya aku harus membeli minuman," ucap Gaara sembari memberikan gitar di tangannya ke tangan sang Uzumaki dan melangkah pergi.

"Kau tidak menyangka Gaara bisa bernyanyi seperti itu 'kan, Neji?" tanya Naruto yang kini memetik senar gitar dengan melodi menenangkan.

"Ya. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia bisa melakukan _rap_di awal lagu seperti tadi," Neji mengakui.

"_He__'__s __one __of __a __kind, __ya__' __know? _Kau akan menyesal kalau tidak berusaha mendapatkannya."

"Huh? Maksudmu?"

Naruto memilih untuk mengangkat bahu dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang Hyuuga. Sebenarnya ia cukup lelah melihat hubungan jalan-di-tempat kedua temannya ini. Ia ingin membantu Gaara mendapat kepastian, apakah Neji menyukai pemuda itu atau tidak.

Walaupun Gaara tidak pernah menunjukkan perasaannya, tapi Naruto yakin kalau pemuda itu pasti merasa lelah dengan keadaan yang ada. Akan lebih baik jika semuanya jelas, sehingga keputusan yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu besok bisa dipikirkan kembali.

"Apa Gaara dulu pernah menjadi penyanyi rock?" tanya Neji yang sudah tidak menghiraukan kertas-kertas yang sejak tadi jadi perhatiannya.

"Tidak. Gaara sebenarnya tidak pernah mau jadi seorang penampil."

"Lalu lagu itu?"

"Gaara membuatkannya untukku sewaktu aku masih duduk di bangku SMA. Dia membantuku mendapatkan beasiswa dengan lagu itu," papar sang Uzumaki sembari mengingat masa lalunya.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal selama itu?" tanya Neji tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Kami bahkan sudah saling mengenal sejak aku baru berusia enam tahun. Aku sangat mencintainya, kau tahu?" tutur Naruto dengan nada sedikit menggoda. "Ah, dan jangan lupakan kalau dia juga mencintaiku. Sangat sangat mencintaiku."

Naruto menyeringai tipis ketika melihat Neji membeku karena perkataannya. _Well_, ia tidak berbohong. Sama sekali tidak. Naruto memang mencintai Gaara, dan Gaara juga bisa dipastikan mencintainya—sebagai sepasang kakak-adik, tentu saja.

"Baru tadi pagi kau berkata kalau kita adalah sepasang kekasih, dan sekarang kau berkata dengan terang-terangan kalau kau mencintai orang lain. Berani sekali kau."

Naruto langsung menolehkan kepala dan melemparkan senyum lebar ketika melihat sosok Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di belakang kursi yang ia duduki.

"Kau keberatan aku mencintai orang lain? Apa kau sudah mengingatku?"

Sasuke mengerlingkan mata bosan. Kali ini bukan hanya kakaknya yang terus menerus melemparkan pertanyaan 'Apa kau sudah ingat?' karena pemuda di hadapannya pun melakukan hal yang sama—yang dimulai sejak mereka keluar dari apartemennya pagi tadi.

"Aku harus kembali ke gedung _management_. Kakashi baru saja memberitahu kalau ada pertemuan mendadak."

"Dan kau mau aku ikut denganmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu. Kau mau ikut atau tidak, sama sekali tidak akan merubah apapun."

Naruto menggembungkan pipi mendengar ucapan dengan nada dingin yang dilontarkan sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Aku pergi." Dan dengan itu Sasuke membalikkan tubuh.

Naruto menarik napas panjang. Sepertinya ia harus berusaha keras untuk lebih bersabar dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Ia meletakkan gitar di pangkuannya ke atas kursi yang sempat diduduki Gaara dan bangkit berdiri.

"_I __know __that __you__'__re __not __that __dense, _Neji. _You __just __in __denial._ _Stop __it __and __accept __the __truth, __will __you?_"

Neji membulatkan mata dan menatap sosok pemuda berkulit _tan_yang sudah melangkah meninggalkannya.

Bagaimana Naruto bisa tahu?

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

"Naruto? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Pemuda yang baru saja dipanggil tampak menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Sudah lama sejak pertemuan terakhirnya dengan wanita yang kini duduk bersisian dengannya, dan entah kenapa sang Uzumaki merindukan sosok ini.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini, Sakura?"

"Aku menunggu _manager_-ku, dia sedang rapat dengan Sasuke dan Sasuke berkata kalau lebih baik aku menunggunya di sini," jawab Sakura sembari menyamankan posisi duduknya. "Ah, apa kau sedang menunggu Sasuke? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Naruto menghela napas panjang dan menggeleng kecil, membuat Sakura menatapnya simpati. Ia sudah mendengar semua yang terjadi dari Neji, dan ia merasa prihatin dengan keadaan Naruto karena ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak diingat sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Jangan menyerah, Naru. Kau harus bisa membuatnya mengingatmu lagi," ucap wanita berambut merah muda itu sembari menepuk bahu lawan bicaranya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, Sakura, hanya saja aku mulai lelah. Aku tidak tahu kalau mengejar seseorang bisa sangat melelahkan seperti ini, dan aku heran kenapa dia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa lelah ketika mengejarku dulu."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar penuturan Naruto. Mereka mungkin baru saling mengenal dan tidak begitu dekat, tapi Sakura bisa merasakan kecocokan yang mereka miliki.

Sakura harus mengakui kalau Naruto adalah pemuda yang baik, dan dibandingkan dengan dirinya, Naruto memang lebih pantas mendampingi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Wanita sepertinya tidak mungkin bisa meng-_handle_lelaki yang pernah hampir ditunangkan dengannya itu.

"Dia sangat mencintaimu, itulah kenapa dia tidak lelah mengejarmu. Sekarang yang jadi pertanyaan adalah apakah kau mencintainya? Karena kalau kau mencintainya, kau pasti bisa bertahan, Naru."

"Apa kau berusaha membuatku mengakui perasaanku itu, Sakura? Kurasa kau tahu benar apa jawabannya."

Sakura terkikik pelan dan mengangguk membenarkan. Ia memang tahu kalau Naruto mencintai Sasuke, dan ia memang ingin membuat sang Uzumaki melontarkan kalimat sakral itu karena ia sama sekali belum pernah mendengar pengakuan si pemuda pirang.

Naruto menggembungkan pipi dan melemparkan tatapan kesal sebagai balasan godaan sang Haruno.

"Aku memang mencintainya, tapi aku tidak yakin seberapa besar perasaan itu. Aku ragu kalau perasaanku padanya sebanding dengan perasaannya padaku," Naruto kembali menghela napas.

"Jangan khawatir, kalian masih punya banyak waktu untuk mengembangkan perasaan kalian. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah kau harus membuatnya mengingatmu, itu saja."

Naruto mengangguk. Ya, yang harus ia fokuskan sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya untuk membuat Sasuke kembali mengingatnya lagi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Neji? Apa kau tidak mau membantunya untuk menyadari perasaannya kepada Gaara?"

Sakura menatap pemuda di sampingnya dengan mata melebar.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku tahu perasaan Neji kepada Gaara?"

Pertanyaan sang Haruno jelas membuat Naruto tertegun. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa kalau saat mereka membicarakan masalah Neji dan Gaara, pemuda Uzumaki itu sedang menjadi 'Uchiha Sasuke'? Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak mengadukan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat.

"Uh, itu... Aku hanya memperkirakan kalau kau tahu," Naruto berusaha meredakan rasa gugupnya. "Apa aku salah?"

Sakura menggeleng cepat dan menarik napas panjang. Naruto memang seorang lelaki, tapi harus diakui kalau lelaki ini memiliki tingkat kepekaan yang cukup tinggi sehingga bisa menyadari apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Sang Haruno menyandarkan punggung dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Sejujurnya aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus kuperbuat, Naruto. Neji bukan orang yang mudah menyadari perasaan seseorang dan Gaara sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perasaannya secara terang-terangan. _Both __of __them __are __helpless, __don__'__t __you __think?_"

"_Absolutely_," Naruto mengangguk mantap. "Itulah kenapa kita harus membantu mereka," lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak keberatan membantu mereka, Naruto. Sungguh. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyatukan mereka. Ini pertama kalinya aku berusaha menjodokan dua orang lelaki kau tahu? Aku belum berpengalaman!"

Naruto mendengus geli mendengar protes wanita disebelahnya. Ini juga pertama kalinya Naruto berani ikut campur dalam urusan pribadi Gaara, dan sejujurnya ia juga tidak yakin dengan kemampuannya untuk membuat semua menjadi lebih baik.

"Apa kau tidak bisa membujuk Gaara untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Neji, Naruto?"

"Apa kau bisa membuat Neji menerima kenyataan kalau dia mencintai Gaara, Sakura?"

Keduanya tahu kalau jawaban untuk masing-masing pertanyaan adalah 'tidak'. Naruto jelas sudah berusaha membujuk Gaara untuk melakukan hal itu, tapi sama sekali tidak berhasil. Sedangkan Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Neji bisa menerima 'keunikannya'.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menyatakan cintaku kepada Neji di hadapan Gaara?"

Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Naruto langsung menolehkan kepala. Menyatakan perasaan kepada Neji di hadapan Gaara? Apa hal itu bisa membuat Gaara menunjukkan perasaannya? Apa hal itu bisa membuat Neji menyadari perasaannya terhadap sahabat dekatnya?

Sakura menarik napas panjang dan memposisikan diri agar berhadapan dengan sang Uzumaki. Perlahan wanita itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk menggenggam kedua tangan _tan _Naruto. Iris hijau sang Haruno menatap lurus iris langit milik si pemuda pirang.

"Aku mencintaimu. Maafkan aku untuk semua hal yang sudah terjadi selama ini, tapi aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku," tuturnya lembut.

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar membuat keduanya menolehkan kepala. Naruto bisa merasakan tubuhnya menegang ketika melihat sosok Sasuke berdiri dengan pandangan tajam terarah pada mereka.

Tanpa berucap apapun sang Uchiha melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menarik sebelah tangan 'kekasihnya' yang masih digenggam wanita cantik yang terlihat bingung dengan hal yang sedang terjadi.

Sasuke kembali ke ruangannya untuk memberitahu sang Uzumaki kalau rapatnya sudah selesai dan ia akan kembali ke gedung pertunjukkan. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau keputusannya meminta Sakura datang ke ruangannya akan berujung pada pemandangan yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Teme, lepaskan tanganmu," ucap Naruto sembari berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan sang Uchiha yang begitu erat di pergelangan tangannya.

Sasuke meminta Sakura menunggu di ruangannya karena ia tahu kalau pemuda yang sedang diseretnya keluar dari ruangan ini tidak menyukai kesendirian. Ia tidak ingin sang Uzumaki merasa kesepian, jadi ia meminta Sakura untuk pergi ke ruangannya. Tapi apa yang terjadi?

Naruto mengerang pelan ketika punggungnya menghantam tembok di belakangnya setelah Sasuke mendorongnya masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan.

Sasuke memposisikan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi wajah sang Uzumaki dan menatap iris pemuda di hadapannya dengan tajam dan dalam.

Pengakuan si pemuda beriris langit tentang perasaannya kepad Gaara di gedung pertunjukkan sudah berhasil memancing emosinya, dan apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura beberapa saat yang lalu benar-benar berhasil menarik pelatuk luapan kecemburuannya.

"Kau adalah milikku dan selamanya hanya akan menjadi milikku. Ingat itu."

Napas sang Uzumaki terhenti ketika lelaki berambut _raven _itu mengklaim bibirnya dengan kasar. Dan tak perlu waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk sedikit memiringkan kepala dan membiarkan Sasuke memperdalam ciuman mereka.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Saya sedang komat-kamit semoga ga ada _reader _yang bilang kalo _chap _ini masih pendek juga. Dan, ah, akhirnya saya tinggal menghadapi _chap _terakhir dari _fic _ini! *tarik napas dalam-dalam*

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply:**_

**.**

**.**

**Me g****chan: **Kesibukannya ga akan beres sampe akhir semester nanti T^T Tapi tenang aja, _update__fic_ini akan tetap diusahakan setiap minggunya ^^

**Damsel ****in ****the ****pain: **Salam kenal kembali ^O^ Terima kasih sudah menunggu~~ ^^

**Vii ****no ****Kitsune: **Keliru satu huruf tuh, hehe. _Ne, __ganbarimasu!_ ^^

**asphalt: **Maaf sudah membuat menunggu *_bow_*_Superb? _Wohoo, terima kasih~~ X3

**Kirara: **Sudah dilanjut~ ^^

**haruna ****minnasan: **Eh? Ga bisa bikin akun? O.o Aku coba jelasin tahapnya ya. Pertama, masuk ke , terus pilih opsi _sign up_ di bagian kanan atas halaman _web_. Abis itu, isi data yang diminta. Selebihnya tinggal ikutin aja tahapan-tahapan yang ditunjukkin di sana.

_Update _tiap hari? *siap-siap lempar Haruna ke lembah akhir* Boleh kok pake panggilan itu~ Aku lebih suka dipanggil nama daripada '_senpai_' X3

**Lista-SasuNaru4ever:**Seratus _chapter_? O.O Kalo gitu sih ini _fic _kelarnya bisa tahun depan :p Makin panjang _review_-nya dan makin beragam isinya, makin senang aku bacanya XD Sudah dilanjut~ ^^

**Micon: **Jangan bilang kalo _chap _ini masih kurang panjang ya *angkat sapu, siap-siap buat getok Mic* XP Sepertinya imajinasi _reader _sudah 'melanglang buana'(?) ke hal-hal yang sebenarnya ga aku maksud, hahahaha. Yep, semangkaaa! ^^

**Kyuubi ****tuh ****lucu: **_Gwaenchana._ Woo, udah bikin _fic_? Ayo coba bikin akun lagi, terus di-_publish_ deh _fic_-nya :3 'Be-'? Di-beta maksudnya? O.o _Nde, __hwaiting! _^^

**OraRi ****HinaRa: **Aku ga bisa bales lewat PM -,-' Ini udah di-_update~_ ^^


	33. Chapter 33

**A Little Secret**

_Disclaimer__:_ _I __own __the __story. __Others? __Not __mine._ Secret Garden © SBS. In Heaven © JYJ

_**Warning**__**:**_ AU. _**DON**__**'**__**T **__**LIKE, **__**DON**__**'**__**T **__**READ! **_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy It!**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**.**

**.**

Naruto menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam ketika beberapa pelayan memperhatikannya dengan teliti dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut.

Ia masih mengikuti langkah lelaki di depannya memasuki kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Sebaiknya jangan tanyakan alasan kenapa ia berada di sana kepada sang Uzumaki karena pemuda itu jelas tidak tahu alasan dirinya 'diseret' ke tempat ini.

"Entah kenapa aku tidak menyukai kenyataan kalau sekarang kau sudah mengingatku, Teme," bisiknya pelan.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang berusaha untuk membuatku ingat? Kau menyesal karena sekarang aku sudah mengingatmu?" tanya lelaki yang berjalan satu langkah lebih dulu dari si pemuda pirang.

"Aku tidak menyesal, hanya saja..." Naruto menatap sebelah tangannya. "Apakah kau harus terus menggenggam tanganku dan menyeretku kemanapun kau pergi, huh?"

Sasuke melirik sebelah tangannya yang menggenggam sebelah tangan _tan _milik Naruto.

"Ya, aku harus melakukannya."

Yep. Hal yang sejak tadi berhasil mencuri perhatian semua orang yang melihat keduanya adalah genggaman tangan sang Uchiha kepada sang Uzumaki. Naruto tentu sudah berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi ternyata ia masih kurang keras kepala untuk bisa mengalahkan Sasuke.

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Setelah kejadian mengejutkan di _restroom _kemarin, Sasuke tidak pernah melepaskan dirinya. Benar-benar tidak pernah melepaskannya.

Sejak mereka keluar dari _restroom_, sedetik pun Sasuke tidak melepaskan pandangan dari si pemuda pirang. Ia memaksa—kalau tidak mau dikatakan 'menyeret'— pemuda itu kemanapun ia pergi. Ia bahkan tidak membiarkan pemuda berkulit _tan _itu kembali ke apartemen. Hal itu membuat Naruto terpaksa menginap di apartemen Sasuke—tanpa merasa keberatan sama sekali, pada kenyataannya.

Sang Uzumaki tentunya bersyukur ketika pada akhirnya Sasuke memberikan jawaban 'Ya' pada pertanyaan 'Apakah kau sudah mengingatku?' yang ia lontarkan saat bibir mereka sudah terpisah kemarin. Ia merasa lega karena Sasuke'nya' sudah kembali.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke memilih untuk menghentikan tantangan bodohnya kepada Naruto setelah melihat kejadian 'pernyataan cinta' Sakura. Walaupun Naruto sudah berusaha meyakinkannya dengan mengatakan bahwa kata-kata yang dilontarkan Sakura bukan tertuju padanya, ia tetap tidak bisa menahan sifat posesifnya terhadap semua 'properti' yang ia miliki.

Sasuke juga memilih untuk tidak memberitahu Naruto tentang kenyataan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak pernah mengalami amnesia. Ia tidak mau mendengar tawa si pemuda pirang jika pemuda _tan _itu tahu kalau rasa cemburu yang ia miliki sudah berhasil merusak semua rencananya.

Ia tidak akan membiarkan harga dirinya diinjak-injak seperti itu.

Naruto ikut menghentikan langkah ketika lelaki yang masih menggenggam tangannya berhenti melangkah. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk dan membulatkan mata ketika menyadari dimana dirinya berada—bangunan utama di kediaman Uchiha.

"Ah, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, Naruto."

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hari ini, Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya kepada Naruto dan membiarkan orang lain menyentuh pemuda itu. Ia menatap sang ibu yang memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," bisik Mikoto di telinga sang Uzumaki.

Mikoto sudah mendengar semua hal yang terjadi pada pemuda di pelukannya dan putra bungsunya dari Itachi—kecuali bagian tentang 'pertukaran tubuh', tentu saja. Itachi belum mau diminta kedua orang tuanya untuk menemui psikiater karena hal tidak masuk akal tadi.

Mikoto sempat memberikan _silent __treatment _kepada putra sulungnya karena Itachi baru memberitahunya setelah ia tiba di Jepang. Itachi hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap—yang ia anggap kekanakan—sang ibu. Ia berdalih bahwa tidak mungkin ia memberitahukan hal itu dan membiarkan ibunya meninggalkan Amerika sekaligus mencampakkan pekerjaannya begitu saja. Saat hal itu terjadi Mikoto dan Fugaku memang sedang berada di Amerika untuk mengurus bisnis mereka.

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk balas memeluk wanita di hadapannya. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menahan wanita ini di pelukannya sedikit lebih lama untuk merasakan kehangatan yang sudah lama tidak ia temui.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu pada keluargamu sendiri, Sasuke."

Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya setelah menegur sikap si bungsu. Wanita berambut _raven _panjang itu melingkarkan sebelah lengannya ke bahu pemuda pirang yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. Tampaknya ia keberatan untuk benar-benar melepaskan sang Uzumaki.

Tubuh Naruto sedikit membeku ketika ia bertatapan dengan Uchiha Fugaku yang sedang duduk santai di sofa.

Sang kepala keluarga Uchiha hanya mengangguk kecil dan kembali menikmati tehnya. Saat ini keluarga kecilnya—minus Sasuke—sedang berkumpul di rumah utama keluarga Uchiha untuk sekedar menikmati waktu sore hari.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan melangkah mendekati sang kakak yang duduk di sofa tunggal. Ia menarik majalah yang sedang dibaca kakaknya dan mengulurkan tangan.

"Mana pesananku?"

Itachi mengerlingkan mata melihat sikap sang adik. Ia lalu meraih sebuah kantong belanja yang cukup besar dari samping sofa yang ia duduki.

"Aku akan memintamu membayar dua kali lipat dari harga yang sebenarnya karena kau sudah dengan seenaknya menyuruhku, Sasuke," ucapnya sembari memberikan kantong tadi.

"Hn. Masukkan saja ke dalam tagihanku," balas Sasuke sembari meraih pesanannya dan kembali melangkah mendekati Naruto.

Sang Uchiha bungsu mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat sang ibu yang jelas tidak mau melepaskan pemuda yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan menyodorkan kantong yang ada di tangannya kepada Naruto.

"Untukmu," tuturnya singkat.

"Huh?"

Sasuke menarik sebelah tangan Naruto dan memaksa pemuda itu untuk menerima benda yang ia sodorkan.

Karena semalam ia memaksa Naruto menginap di apartemennya, sang Uzumaki tentu tidak mendapatkan waktu untuk menyiapkan pakaian yang akan dikenakan saat menghadiri mini konser Neji yang akan dimulai beberapa jam lagi. Dan berhubung Sasuke tidak mau merepotkan dirinya sendiri, ia memilih untuk menghubungi sang kakak dan menyuruhnya memilihkan pakaian untuk Naruto.

"Antarkan dia ke _restroom_," perintahnya pada seorang pelayan.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas dan mengikuti langkah wanita paruh baya yang menunjukkan jalan di depannya. Ia benar-benar harus membiasakan diri dengan sikap Sasuke yang sering melakukan sesuatu dengan seenaknya.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk ikut duduk di sofa, tepat di sebelah sang ibu, ketika Naruto sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

Mikoto menuangkan teh ke sebuah cangkir dan memberikannya pada sang putra yang baru bergabung, sebelum ia meraih cangkirnya sendiri dan meneguk isinya pelan.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu selanjutnya dengan pemuda pirang itu? Apa kau masih bersikeras untuk bersamanya setelah kau mengingat masa lalumu?"

Pertanyaan Fugaku membuat Itachi mencampakkan majalah yang ia baca dan membuat Mikoto meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja.

"Apakah _tousan _harus bertanya?" balas Sasuke sembari menikmati tehnya.

"Kau tidak terbebani dengan kenyataan bahwa kau sudah 'merebut' Namikaze Kushina dari hidupnya?"

Mikoto melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada suaminya. Terlihat dengan sangat jelas kalau wanita anggun itu tidak menyukai perkataan lelaki yang sudah ia nikahi selama bertahun-tahun.

"Kau tidak terbebani dengan kenyataan bahwa kau sudah membuat pemuda itu menderita seumur hidupnya?"

"_Tousan_." Itachi merendahkan nada suaranya.

Walaupun apa yang dikatakan sang ayah adalah sebuah kenyataan, ia tidak akan membiarkan sang adik terluka. Ia adalah seorang kakak, ia memiliki insting yang kuat untuk melindungi adiknya dari semua hal yang mengancam sang adik.

"Kurasa seharusnya _tousan _melemparkan pertanyaan itu padanya, bukan padaku," Sasuke kembali meneguk tehnya.

Fugaku meletakkan cangkirnya dan menatap sang putra, menunggu lanjutan perkataan dari sang Uchiha muda.

"Harusnya _tousan _bertanya padanya, apa dia bersedia berdekatan dengan pemuda yang sudah 'membunuh' ibunya. Harusnya _tousan _bertanya, apakah ia mau terjebak bersama seseorang yang sudah membuatnya hidup sebatang kara."

"Sasuke—"

"Apa yang _tousan _katakan sama sekali tidak ada yang salah, _kaasan_. Aku memang penyebab semua hal buruk yang terjadi di hidup seorang Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke tentu menyadari hal yang terjadi di masa lalu sangat mempengaruhi kehidupannya saat ini. Ia juga menyadari maksud sang ayah berkata seperti tadi. Ia bisa merasakan kekhawatiran sang ayah jika ia bersama dengan Naruto. Sang ayah takut Sasuke akan terus dibayangi masa lalu; sang ayah takut Sasuke terus dibayangi rasa bersalah; dan sang ayah takut jika pada akhirnya Sasuke tidak bisa bertahan.

"Aku mencintainya, _tousan_. Aku sudah menjatuhkan pilihan padanya. Walaupun pada akhirnya dia tidak mencintaiku dan tidak memilihku, aku tidak akan menarik kembali kata-kataku."

Fugaku mengangguk dan kembali meraih cangkirnya. Sasuke melemparkan tatapan dengan ujung kedua alis yang hampir menyatu. Ayahnya tidak berkata apapun? Ayahnya tidak menentang keputusannya?

"_Tousan _tidak keberatan dengan pilihanku?" tanyanya heran.

"Keberatan atau tidak, aku tahu kau tidak akan mundur dari semua ini. Lakukan sesukamu," balas Fugaku tanpa terlalu mempedulikan keheranan sang putra.

Mikoto tersenyum dan menepuk bahu anaknya sebelum kembali menikmati teh sorenya dengan nyaman. Ia dan Fugaku sudah membicarakan hal ini berulang kali ketika mereka di Amerika, dan keputusan Fugaku untuk tidak lagi ikut campur dalam masalah Sasuke membuat Mikoto tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk dan mencium suaminya ketika hal itu terjadi.

"Tapi kurasa kau harus menurunkan tingkat keposesifanmu kepada Naruto, Sasuke. Kasihan dia terus diseret olehmu seperti tadi," cetus Itachi yang entah sejak kapan sudah kembali membaca majalahnya.

"Dia adalah propertiku yang paling berharga. Aku tidak akan melakukan apa yang kau sarankan. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh sesuatu yang menjadi milikku tanpa meminta persetujuanku lebih dulu."

Itachi melirik sang adik dan menggelengkan kepala. Sudah jadi rahasia umum di keluarga Uchiha kalau putra bungsu Uchiha Fugaku itu memiliki tinggkat keposesifan yang super tinggi terhadap semua hal yang dimilikinya, dan rasanya Naruto tidak termasuk dalam daftar pengecualian.

"Tidak semua orang tahu kalau Naruto adalah milikmu, kau tahu?" cetus Itachi lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuat semua orang tahu," balas Sasuke ringan.

"Bagaimana caranya? Kau mau memberikan gelang label di tangannya yang menyatakan dia adalah milikmu? Atau kau mau menempelkan stempel kepemilikan di dahinya yang bertuliskan 'Sasuke's Property'?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku suka idemu," Sasuke menyeringai, "Dan kurasa ide yang kedua lebih efektif," tambahnya.

Itachi mendengus geli mendengar penuturan sang adik, sementara Mikoto menggelengkan kepala takjub. Memang tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Uchiha Sasuke dan keposesifannya.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Neji menganggukkan kepala ketika ia sudah memastikan kalau _microphone_-nya bekerja dengan baik. Saat ini ia sedang bersiap-siap di _backstage_ dan mini konsernya akan diadakan kurang dari satu jam lagi.

"Kurasa warnanya kurang sesuai. Akan kuambilkan yang lain," tutur asistennya yang langsung berlari untuk mencari warna dasi lain yang cocok dengan jas yang dikenakan sang Hyuuga.

Neji tersenyum lebar ketika melihat seorang pemuda muncul dari balik pintu dan melangkah mendekatinya.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu," jawab Neji disertai anggukkan semangat. "Dimana kau akan duduk? Kau tidak boleh terlalu jauh dariku," tuturnya.

"Aku justru berniat duduk di baris paling akhir untuk menjauhimu."

Neji sedikit menggembungkan pipi mendengar ucapan lawan bicaranya. Ia kembali membalikkan tubuh dan memperhatikan penampilannya di depan sebuah cermin besar yang memang disediakan tim _wardrobe_.

"Berapa sentimeter _shoe__lifts_ yang kau pakai?" tanya Gaara ketika menyadari ada yang aneh dengan tinggi badan sang Hyuuga.

"Lima sentimeter."

"Haruskah kau menggunakan benda itu?" Gaara mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku harus terlihat lebih tinggi di televisi, Gaara."

Si pemuda berambut merah hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak mau menambahkan komentar tentang penampilan lelaki di depannya.

"Lagipula lima sentimeter lebih tinggi dari biasanya terasa lebih menyenangkan," Neji membalikkan tubuh dan kembali berdiri berhadapan dengan lawan bicaranya.

"Huh?" Gaara kembali mengerutkan dahi, tidak mengerti maksud ucapan si pemuda berambut coklat.

"Jika tinggiku bertambah lima sentimeter—"

Gaara membeku ketika Neji mengambil satu langkah maju dan melingkarkan kedua lengan di bahunya. Ia bisa merasakan penyanyi muda itu menumpukan dagu di bahu kanannya.

"—aku bisa melakukan ini padamu dengan posisi yang sangat nyaman."

Gaara menarik napas panjang saat Neji sedikit mengeratkan pelukannya. Seharusnya ia mendorong lelaki di hadapannya dan melepaskan diri dari situasi seperti ini, tapi ia tidak bisa. Kali ini saja, satu kali ini saja, ia akan membiarkan perasaannya mengambil alih fungsi otaknya.

Neji menutup matanya. Ia bisa mencium aroma shampo pemuda di pelukannya. Ia bahkan bisa mencium harum _mint_ yang menjadi ciri khas Gaara.

Ucapan Naruto kemarin benar-benar berhasil membuatnya terkejut. Mungkin selama ini orang-orang melihatnya sebagai seorang lelaki yang tidak peka terhadap perasaan orang lain, tapi mereka tidak tahu kalau perlahan, tingkat ketidakpekaan seorang Hyuuga Neji makin menurun tiap harinya.

Neji tidak akan membantah jika ada yang berkata kalau ia adalah lelaki paling tidak sensitif di dunia, karena kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Tapi sejak ia melihat kedekatan Sasuke dan Naruto, ia bisa merasakan tingkat ketidaksensitifannya merendah.

Kembali ke ucapan Naruto yang berhasil membuatnya tercengang. Neji tidak tahu darimana Naruto tahu kalau sebenarnya ia sudah menyadari perasaan yang ia miliki terhadap Gaara, dan ia juga bisa merasakan kalau Gaara memiliki perasaan yang tidak jauh berbeda darinya.

Sama seperti Naruto dan Sasuke, pemuda berkulit putih itu pada awalnya merasa panik dengan kenyataan bahwa ia memiliki ketertarikan berlebih kepada seorang pemuda yang saat itu berstatus sebagai rekan duetnya. Dibandingkan dengan Sakura, Neji tahu kalau ia menunjukkan rasa ketertarikan yang lebih pada pemuda multitalenta yang ia 'temukan' di sebuah _pub _itu—mungkin itulah yang menjadi alasan Sakura memutuskan hubungan mereka.

Dan sama seperti kedua sahabatnya, Neji pun berusaha untuk mengelak dari perasaannya sendiri—itu adalah alasan kenapa ia tidak bisa membantah ucapan Naruto yang mengatakan bahwa ia sedang mengelak saat ini. Seumur hidupnya, yang Neji ketahui adalah bahwa ia memiliki orientasi yang normal. N-O-R-M-A-L, yang artinya adalah ia seorang lelaki yang menyukai seorang wanita. Hal itu membuat penyangkalan yang sedang ia lakukan termasuk hal yang wajar.

Tapi lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa membantah ucapan Naruto. Ia tidak bisa selamanya menyangkal dan lari dari perasaannya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa selamanya berpura-pura tidak menyadari semuanya. Ia tidak bisa selamanya menahan Gaara di sampingnya jika keadaan mereka tetap seperti sekarang.

Oleh karena itu, ia akan mengikuti ucapan Naruto untuk menghentikan semuanya dan mulai menerima kenyataan.

"Gaara—"

Belum sempat Neji melanjutkan perkataannya, pemuda yang baru saja ia panggil sudah melepaskan diri dari pelukannya dan mendorong tubuhnya menjauh.

"Um, maaf, Deidara memintaku untuk memanggil Neji," ucap seorang wanita yang berdiri di dekat pintu yang terbuka.

Neji menghela napas panjang dan mengangguk. Ia menatap Gaara selama beberapa saat sebelum membalikkan tubuh dan mengikuti langkah wanita yang sudah mengganggu momen pentingnya.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

_Don't go, don't go... Can't you stay by my side?_

_Lies, all lies... I don't hear anything_

_I love you, I love you... Can't you show me those words?_

_I love you, I love you... Can you love me again?_

_._

_._

Gaara membenarkan letak ransel di bahunya dan bersiap membalikkan tubuh sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan niatnya untuk segera melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan gedung.

"Kau tidak akan menunggu Neji selesai menyanyikan lagumu, Gaara?"

Si penanya menghentikan langkah dan memposisikan diri agar berdiri bersebelahan dengan pemuda yang sejak tadi sudah diam-diam diperhatikannya.

"Kau mau pergi?" tanyanya lagi setelah memperhatikan ransel di punggung si pemuda berambut merah.

"Ya. Sejak awal aku hanya akan berada di Tokyo untuk menonton mini konser ini, jadi sekarang sudah waktunya bagiku untuk pergi."

"Apa Neji tahu?"

"Aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk memberitahunya." Gaara menarik napas panjang. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan, Sakura?"

Gaara sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan wanita cantik di sebelahnya, tapi ia merasa Sakura sedang memperlambat kepergiannya saat ini.

"Apa yang akan kau katakan kalau aku memberitahumu kalau aku meminta Neji kembali padaku?"

_'__Akan __kukatakan __kalau __aku __tidak __peduli.__'_

Gaara kembali menarik napas panjang, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan ucapan yang melintas di kepalanya.

"Apa yang akan kau katakan kalau aku memberitahumu bahwa sebenarnya aku tahu kalau kau menyukai Neji?"

_'__Akan __kukatakan __kalau __itu __sama __sekali __bukan __urusanmu.__'_

Kali ini ucapan yang melintas di kepalanya tidak disertai tarikan napas panjang, melainkan lemparan tatapan tajam.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu Neji kalau kau mencintainya, Gaara? Kenapa kau selalu membantu kami memperbaiki hubungan kami?"

Gaara kembali melemparkan tatapan ke atas panggung dan memperhatikan sosok yang sedang melantunkan lagu ciptaannya.

"Karena aku tahu bahwa akan lebih baik jika dia bersamamu," jawabnya setelah Neji berhasil menaklukkan nada paling tinggi yang ada di lagu miliknya.

"Maksudmu dia tidak akan baik jika bersamamu, begitu?"

"Jika dia bersamaku, tidak akan ada pilihan yang tersisa untuknya. Dan jangan lupakan kenyataan kalau dia akan kehilangan semua yang dia miliki jika kami bersama."

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya Gaara menarik napas panjang sebelum kemudian membalikkan tubuh dan bersiap melangkahkan kaki.

"Tidak bisakah kau tetap di sini, Gaara?"

"Aku sudah cukup menyakiti diriku sendiri, Sakura. Selamat tinggal, jaga dirimu baik-baik," pamitnya tanpa menolehkan kepala.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Naruto menghentikan langkah dan duduk di bangku taman yang kosong. Ia menengadahkan kepala dan menatap langit yang gelap. Alisnya bertaut ketika menyadari kalau tidak begitu banyak bintang yang muncul malam ini.

"Kau tidak mencegahnya pergi, Dobe?"

Naruto bergeser dan memberikan ruang untuk lelaki yang baru saja melontarkan pertanyaan agar bisa duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena tidak akan ada gunanya. Gaara adalah tipe orang yang akan pergi ketika ia sadar bahwa sudah saatnya untuk pergi. Sejak dulu dia seperti itu, dan tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menghalanginya."

"Dan kau tidak berniat memberitahu Neji tentang keputusan sahabatmu itu?"

"Tidak. Kalau Gaara tidak memberitahunya, itu berarti dia tidak ingin ada seorang pun yang memberitahunya."

Gaara sudah memberitahukan rencana kepergiannya kepada sang Uchiha bungsu ketika mereka mengerjakan lagu ciptaan pemuda berambut merah itu. Gaara memang meminta bantuan Sasuke untuk menyempurnakan aransemennya, dan pemuda itu sangat puas ketika Sasuke memberikan hasil sesuai dengan yang dia inginkan.

Sementara Naruto sejak awal sudah tahu kalau suatu saat nanti Gaara pasti memutuskan untuk pergi. Gaara yang ia kenal adalah seorang pemuda yang senang bertualang, jadi ia tidak terkejut ketika Gaara berkata kalau ia akan meninggalkan Tokyo setelah menyaksikan mini konser mantan rekan duetnya.

Keduanya sendiri baru saja keluar dari gedung pertunjukkan, dan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berniat menemui Neji di _backstage_. Alasannya? Mereka tidak mau berhadapan dengan pertanyaan Neji seputar keberadaan Gaara.

"Jadi..."

"Hn?"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Menikmati waktu berdua selama mungkin."

Naruto mengerlingkan mata mendengar jawaban lelaki di sampingnya.

"Ada hal yang harus kutanyakan padamu, Dobe."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau ingin aku mengingatmu? Bukankah akan lebih baik kalau kita tidak saling mengingat? Bukankah akan lebih baik bagimu untuk berada jauh dari orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kesulitan yang selama ini kau hadapi di hidupmu?"

"Apa kau keberatan dengan keputusanku memilihmu, Teme?" tanya Naruto dengan alis terangkat.

"Di satu sisi, ya, aku merasa keberatan. Di antara sekian banyak orang, kenapa kau memilih untuk bersama orang yang sudah membuatmu menderita? Kadang aku berpikir akan lebih baik kalau kau bersama dengan Shikamaru."

Naruto menatap Sasuke seolah lelaki itu adalah mahluk paling aneh yang pernah ia lihat. Kemana perginya kepercayaan diri yang dimiliki lelaki ini? Kemana perginya semua karakter 'Uchiha' yang dimiliki Sasuke?

"Tapi di sisi lain aku lega karena kau memilihku dan membiarkanku melakukan apapun yang kumau. Walau kadang aku tahu kalau kau tidak menyukai apa yang kulakukan, tapi aku tidak peduli dan tetap melakukannya. Lagipula kau tidak memintaku dengan sungguh-sungguh untuk berhenti melakukan itu."

Ternyata karakter 'Uchiha' yang sempat dikiranya hilang beberapa saat yang lalu masih ada di diri Sasuke. Naruto menggelengkan kepala.

Sang Uzumaki mengikuti pandangan Sasuke ke arah langit. Senyum lebar ia sunggingkan ketika menyadari kalau bintang-bintang sudah mulai bermunculan.

"Lalu kenapa di antara sekian banyak orang kau memilihku, Teme? Seperti yang pernah kau katakan, aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta—"

"Tapi kenyataan yang terjadi adalah kebalikannya."

Naruto melirik tajam, membuat Sasuke enggan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku bukan seseorang yang dewasa dan aku bukan seseorang yang bisa mengimbangimu. Tapi kenapa kau memilihku?" Naruto kembali menatap langit.

"Aku harus menjawab apa? Semua yang kau katakan tadi sama sekali tidak ada yang salah," Sasuke menghela napas.

Kali ini Naruto benar-benar melemparkan tatapan tajam. Apa tidak bisa sekali saja Sasuke berkata tanpa melibatkan nada menyindir yang menyebalkan itu?

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa menyukaimu, Dobe, sungguh. Ini semua diluar perkiraanku selama ini," Sasuke mengabaikan tatapan dari iris berwarna biru lawan bicaranya. "Tapi perasaan ini sama sekali tidak buruk. Aku menyukaimu, lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi aku juga menyukaimu, Teme."

"Tanpa kau katakan pun aku sudah tahu, Dobe," balas Sasuke disertai seringai.

Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak melancarkan serangan kepada lelaki di sebelahnya. Tampaknya ia memang harus jauh lebih bersabar menghadapi sifat khas seorang Uchiha.

Sasuke bangun dari duduknya dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku mantel yang ia kenakan. Ia menolehkan kepala dan menatap pemuda pirang yang membalas tatapannya.

"Jadi, pertanyaannya sekarang adalah kapan kita akan menikah?" tanyanya yang langsung dibalas dengan tatapan tidak percaya si pemuda berambut pirang.

Naruto bangun dari duduknya dan menunjuk lelaki yang berdiri sekitar satu meter di depannya.

"K-kau... Kenapa berpikiran sejauh itu? A-aku masih terlalu muda untuk menikah, Teme!"

Naruto mengutuk ia berkata dengan terbata-bata seperti itu?

Pemuda itu melangkahkan kaki dengan hentakan-hentakan kecil. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke mengajaknya menikah dengan cara seperti itu? Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Oi, Dobe! Sebenarnya aku sudah menemukan waktu yang bagus. Bagaimana kalau akhir tahun ini, berdekatan dengan Natal? Ah, atau saat detik-detik mejelang tahun baru? Atau mungkin—"

"AKU BELUM MAU TERJEBAK BERSAMAMU DALAM ARTIAN YANG SEBENARNYA, UCHIHA SASUKE!"

"Tapi, Dobe—"

"Berhenti mengejarku!"

"Aku tahu kau senang kukejar."

"Kubilang berhenti!"

"Tidak akan."

"Berhenti atau—Uhmpft!"

Sasuke menyeringai dan menatap wajah Naruto yang memerah akibat serangan tiba-tiba yang ia lancarkan ke bibir sang Uzumaki.

"Dan aku juga tahu kalau kau senang kucium seperti ini, Dobe," tuturnya sembari kembali mengeliminasi jarak wajah mereka.

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **_Mood _saya menghilang di bagian akhir -,- Dan, ah, berhubung di sini sedang hujan, jadi saya belum membalas _review_ dari _chap_ sebelumnya. Ini adalah _chap _terakhir dari _fic _ini, maaf kalau mengecewakan *_bow_* Terima kasih banyak untuk semua _reader_ yang bersedia mengikuti dari awal hingga akhir. Dan saya lebih berterima kasih pada semua _reviewer_ yang sudah menemani saya selama enam bulan belakangan *wow*. Terima kasih semuanya, terima kasih banyak~~ ^^

**.**

**P.S: **Ah, jangan lupa buat yang belum ikut IFA, ayo buruan ikut! Waktu nominasi masih dibuka sampai tanggal 25 Nov. (kalo saya ga salah baca). Mari sukseskan IFA 2011! X3

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply:**_

**.**

**.**

**Meg ****chan: **Sudah di-_update_~ Terima kasih untuk semua _review_-nya yaa~ :D

**asphalt: **Ini _chap _terakhir~ Ayo bikin akun lagi dan ramaikan FFN! X3 _Yep_, _I __don__'__t __mind __it._ Terima kasih untuk semua _review_-nya~ :D

**Silent ****reader: **Umm, mending _penname_-nya ganti deh, soalnya sekarang 'kan udah ga '_silent_' lagi ^^ Hee? Bikin lagi? O.O Mungkin kapan-kapan, heheh. Terima kasih untuk _review_-nya~ :D

**shia ****naru: **Terima kasih untuk dukungan dan semua _review_-nya~ :D

**sabishii ****no ****kitsune: **Ini _chap _terakhir~ ^^ Pertanyaannya sudah terjawab 'kan? Terima kasih untuk semua _review_-nya~ :D

**saiyuki ****ayaseharu: **Yep, dia tetep pura-pura. Terima kasih untuk dukungan dan _review_-nya~ :D

**lovely ****orihime: **Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin _multichap_ super-duper panjang. Awalnya sempet takut ga akan selesai, tapi syukurlah bisa sampe _chap _ini~ Kemaren sempet liat hasil seleksi tahap duanya ^^ Best Sinetron? Ebuset dah -,-' _BTW_, makasih buat semua _review_-nya ya, Himeee~~ :D

**Kirara: **Udah ga penasaran 'kan? Pasti bikin, tapi mungkin ga dalam jangka waktu deket-deket ini ^^' Makasih buat semua _review_-nya yaa~ :D

**Lista-SasuNaru4ever: **Ini udah tamat~~ Terima kasih buat semua dukungan dan _review_-nya ya, Listaa~ :D

**No ****Name: **Oh, buat MAMA ya? Aku udah _vote_~ Buat fic DBSK? Ga janji ah, heheh. Terima kasih untuk _review_-nya~ :D

**haruna ****minasan: **Wah, berarti memang ada yang salah sama prosesnya kalo gitu. Ah, terima kasih buat semua _review_-nya yaa~ :D

**Damsel ****in ****the ****pain: **Yep, ini _chap _terakhir~ Terima kasih sudah menunggu dan terima kasih untuk semua _review_-nya yaa~ :D

**Od3rsChWank****mi4w-mi4w: **Sudah di-_update_~ Terima kasih untuk semua _review_-nya yaa~~ :D


	34. Chapter 34

**A Little Secret - Epilogue**

_Disclaimer__:_ _I __own __the __story. __Others? __Not __mine._ Secret Garden © SBS

_**Warning**__**:**_ AU. _**DON**__**'**__**T **__**LIKE, **__**DON**__**'**__**T **__**READ! **_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy It!**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**.**

**.**

Hembusan napas panjang kembali meluncur mulus dari bibir sosok yang sedang menikmati waktu kesendiriannya di balkon kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Sang pemuda menolehkan kepala dan menatap ruangan yang terletak di belakang punggungnya selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali menghembuskan napas panjang. Ruangan itu tampak dipenuhi oleh sosok-sosok yang tidak ia kenali.

Uzumaki Naruto, sosok yang sejak tadi tidak bosan menghembuskan napas panjang, merasa bodoh karena bersedia datang ke pesta yang diadakan label Rookie Nine. Kenapa ia tidak menolak untuk hadir di acara seperti ini seperti sebelum-sebelumnya? Ah, ya, Itachi memberitahunya kalau ia akan diperkenalkan oleh Sasuke kepada semua rekan bisnis keluarga Uchiha.

Diperkenalkan? Diperkenalkan sebagai apa? Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya mengenai satu hal itu. Dan jika kalian bertanya pada sang Uzumaki, pemuda itu pasti akan menjawab dengan bangga kalau kini ia bukan lagi berstatus sebagai kekasih Uchiha Sasuke lagi, karena kini ia berstatus sebagai tunangan sang Uchiha.

Sudah lebih dari tiga tahun mereka menjalin hubungan, dan sudah setengah tahun berlalu semenjak Sasuke memintanya untuk melanjutkan hubungan mereka ke tingkat yang lebih serius.

Awalnya Naruto tidak tahu apa perbedaan yang ada antara ia sebagai 'kekasih' Sasuke dan ia sebagai 'tunangan' lelaki itu karena baginya tahap pacaran dan tunangan tidak memberikan perbedaan yang satu bulan setelah mereka resmi bertunangan, Naruto akhirnya tahu apa perbedaan yang ia pertanyakan.

Ia bukannya tidak menyukai posisinya sebagai tunangan Sasuke. Tidak, tidak, pada kenyataannya ia sangat menyukai _title _barunya sebagai pendamping Sasuke. Hei, orang mana yang tidak senang menjadi tunangan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke?

Seperti yang semua orang tahu, Sasuke adalah cucu dari Uchiha Madara, pemilik label dan _management_ Rookie Nine. Ia adalah putra Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, dua orang yang memiliki peranan penting di bidang bisnis properti. Ia juga merupakan adik satu-satunya dari Uchiha Itachi, lelaki yang kini sudah menjadi pemilik sah dari salah satu _department __store _terbesar yang ada di Tokyo.

Melihat silsilah di atas, siapa yang tidak akan senang bertunangan dengan Uchiha Sasuke?

Naruto menikmati posisinya sebagai tunangan Sasuke, sungguh. Apa yang bisa membuatnya tidak puas? Walaupun menyebalkan dan dingin, nyatanya Sasuke adalah kekasih yang baik. Dan jangan lupakan bagaimana sikap keluarga Uchiha yang mau menerimanya sebagai anggota baru di keluarga mereka—dan Mikoto adalah orang yang paling senang dengan hal ini.

Naruto masih mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Uchiha Madara yang berlangsung tegang. Tapi ketika ia mengikuti saran Sasuke untuk mengangkat topik seputar olahraga (khususnya sepak bola), ia bisa merasa nyaman mengobrol dengan kakek dari tunangannya itu.

Hubungannya dengan Uchiha Fugaku juga sudah tidak sekaku dulu. Untuk yang satu ini Naruto tidak memerlukan saran kekasihnya karena ia berusaha sendiri untuk menjadi seorang calon menantu yang baik di hadapan calon mertuanya itu. Walaupun pada akhirnya Fugaku memintanya untuk tetap menjadi Uzumaki Naruto yang selama ini ia kenal.

Sementara untuk mendekatkan diri dengan Mikoto, Naruto sama sekali tidak mendapatkan kendala. Sejak awal wanita berambut _raven _panjang itu memang sudah menyukai si pemuda pirang, dan kini kedudukan Naruto di mata Mikoto sudah setara dengan kedudukan Sasuke. Bahkan mungkin sedikit lebih tinggi karena Mikoto lebih menyukai sifat hangat Naruto ketimbang sifat dingin putra bungsunya sendiri.

Bagaimana dengan Itachi? _Well_, awal hubungan keduanya memang tidak begitu baik, tapi kini Naruto tidak pernah bisa habis mencari bahan pujian untuk _soon-to-be-brother-in-law_-nya atau calon kakak iparnya itu. Pada kenyataannya Itachi memang tipe kakak idaman sang Uzumaki—selain Shikamaru, tentu saja.

_See? _Tidak ada yang bisa ia keluhkan dari status dan keluarga barunya, karena perbedaan yang mengganggu sang Uzumaki memang bukan berasal dari keluarga Uchiha, melainkan dari orang-orang sekitar.

Dengan naiknya tingkat hubungan mereka, maka naik juga 'derajat' Uzumaki Naruto di mata publik. Awalnya Sasuke menuruti permintaan Naruto untuk tidak membuka hubungan mereka ke publik, tapi pada akhirnya sang Uzumaki harus setuju untuk memperkenalkan diri pada semua orang kalau ia adalah calon anggota keluarga Uchiha setelah foto kebersamaannya dengan Sasuke tersebar luas di dunia maya.

Naruto sungguh 'berterima kasih' kepada para _paparazzi_ yang sudah mengambil gambar-gambar itu.

Kembali ke pertanyaan awal; Apa perbedaan yang dirasakan Naruto setelah ia berstatus sebagai tunangan Sasuke?

Oh, tidak, tidak. Kenyataan kalau si pemuda beriris langit sebentar lagi akan menyandang marga Uchiha bukanlah perbedaan yang membebani Naruto. Yang tidak ia sukai adalah perubahan sikap orang-orang di sekitarnya—kecuali semua orang-orang yang sejak awal memang sudah dekat dengannya.

Setelah hampir semua orang tahu kalau ia akan segera menjadi anggota keluarga Uchiha, semua orang mulai berubah di depan matanya dengan sangat tiba-tiba. Dan Naruto tentu tahu apa yang melatarbelakangi perubahan derastis itu. Usianya yang sudah menginjak dua puluh satu tahun membuat pandangannya terhadap dunia lebih luas dari sebelumnya.

Karena perubahan sikap orang-orang disekitarnya, mau tidak mau Naruto pun harus merubah sikapnya, terlebih saat ini ia bersanding dengan salah satu anggota keluarga Uchiha. Dan beberapa hal dari perubahan yang harus ia jalani tidak termasuk ke dalam hal yang ia sukai.

Naruto tidak menyukai kenyataan kalau ia harus menjaga sikapnya. Ia tidak menyukai kenyataan kalau ia harus berpura-pura menyukai semua orang. Ia tidak menyukai kenyataan ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya kepada seseorang yang pada kenyataannya memang tidak ia sukai.

Ia tidak menyukai semua hal tadi.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Naruto yang tidak menyukai semua hal itu, karena tunangannya pun merasakan hal yang sama. Sasuke tidak suka dengan kenyataan bahwa tunangannya harus menunjukkan senyumnya pada semua orang.

_Yeah, __damn __Sasuke __and __his __possessiveness._

Naruto tidak menyukainya, tapi ia juga tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak melakukan semua hal itu. Dengan menyandang status 'tunangan Uchiha Sasuke' maka ia juga menyandang kewajiban untuk menjaga nama baik keluarga sang tunangan dan tentu saja tugasnya untuk menjaga nama baik keluarganya sendiri jadi jauh lebih berat.

Kenyataan bahwa banyak orang di luar sana yang dianggap lebih 'pantas' untuk mendampingi Sasuke jelas sangat mengganggu sang Uzumaki. Terlebih pekerjaan Sasuke yang membuatnya mengenal banyak orang, khususnya para entertainer, makin membebani Naruto.

Naruto tentu tidak mau marga Uzumaki yang ia miliki dicap sebagai marga yang tidak baik, dan ia juga tidak mau merusak nama baik Sasuke hanya karena ia tidak mau berubah menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik—walaupun semua orang yang benar-benar mengenalnya berkata kalau ia 'memang' orang yang baik.

Selain semua hal tadi, masih banyak perubahan yang benar-benar harus dihadapi si pemuda berkulit _tan_. Naruto mempersiapkan kesepuluh jari tangannya untuk mulai menghitung.

Hal pertama baru saja selesai dibicarakan, yakni mengenai perubahan yang harus ia lakukan agar bisa dipandang 'sesuai' sebagai pendamping Uchiha Sasuke.

Kedua, ia harus mempelajari silsilah keluarga Uchiha dan semua kebiasaan-kebiasaan mereka. Naruto tidak tahu—dan sama sekali tidak menyangka—kalau ternyata keluarga ini begitu besar. Amat-sangat-besar, kalau boleh ia katakan. Dan yang lebih tidak ia sangka adalah ia harus menghapalkan semua nama anggota keluarga Uchiha.

_'__Darn __it!__' _Naruto mengutuk dalam hati.

Ketiga, ia harus mengikuti latihan piano yang dicetuskan Fugaku. Walaupun usulan itu mendapat penolakan keras dari Mikoto dan Sasuke, pada akhirnya Naruto setuju untuk mulai berlatih. Ia tidak mau dianggap tidak berkelas yang pada akhirnya akan membuat orang-orang berpikiran kalau ia tidak pantas untuk Sasuke.

Keempat, ia harus sedikit demi sedikit belajar mengenai bisnis. Untuk yang satu ini Madara memberi keringanan bagi Naruto karena ia tahu kalau tunangan dari cucu kesayangannya itu sedang ada di akhir masa perkuliahannya.

Kelima, ia diberikan kewajiban untuk menemani Sasuke menghadiri pesta bisnis sesering mungkin, dan itulah alasan kenapa ia bisa terjebak di balkon saat ini. Sendirian.

Naruto menarik napas panjang, lagi.

Keenam, apakah ia sudah mengatakan kalau kini ia memiliki kewajiban untuk berlatih golf? Belum? Kalau begitu hitung ini sebagai poin keenam.

Ketujuh, ia harus melakukan apa yang dulu dibencinya dari Sasuke—menghamburkan uang. Karena tidak sekali dan dua kali saja ia berada disamping Sasuke, maka tidak satu atau dua stel saja pakaian yang ia beli. Satu pakaian itu sendiri memiliki jumlah nol minimal tiga atau bahkan empat di label harga. Itu angka yang mengerikan dalam kurs mata uang Yen.

Kedelapan, karena kini banyak mata yang selalu mengawasinya, Naruto harus berhenti dari pekerjaannya di _pub_ dan ia harus sangat berhati-hati jika ingin datang ke tempat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai rumah keduanya itu. Ia harus mempersiapkan alasan yang jitu ketika ia datang ke _pub_ agar bisa menghadapi pertanyaan dari rekan bisnis keluarga Uchiha kalau-kalau mereka tidak sengaja bertemu.

Kesembilan, ia tidak perlu lagi mengurus semua hal di apartemennya sendiri karena sejak ia menerima ajakan Sasuke untuk bertunangan, ia tinggal di salah satu kamar di apartemen milik keluarga Uchiha, tepat di samping kamar apartemen Sasuke. Yang tidak ia sukai dari hal ini adalah keberadaan pelayan yang selalu melarangnya melakukan semua hal yang senang ia lakukan sendiri. _Heck_, para pelayan itu bahkan 'merebut kebahagiaannya' memilih pakaian yang harus ia kenakan setiap hari.

Kesepuluh, kini ia harus memastikan satu hal dari semua barang yang hendak ia beli yaitu _brand_. Yep, semua benda yang ia beli harus berasal dari pabrik yang bagus dan jangan lupakan kenyataan kalau benda-benda itu haruslah memiliki _brand _yang terkenal.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi dan menatap kesepuluh jarinya. Ia sudah menghitung sampai sepuluh, tapi ternyata masih banyak hal yang tidak ia sukai. Apakah ia harus manarik Kakashi keluar dari dalam ruangan untuk meminjam kesepuluh jari _manager _tunangannya itu agar bisa terus menghitung?

Sepasang tangan muncul di sisi kanan dan kiri sang Uzumaki, dan Naruto menghela napas panjang ketika melihat kesepuluh jari yang mengapit kesepuluh jarinya. Sepertinya kini ia bisa ia melanjutkan hitungannya.

Oke, sekarang adalah poin kesebelas. Yang akan dibahas ada—

"Kau tidak keberatan seseorang memelukmu dari belakang seperti ini, Dobe?"

Pertanyaan yang baru saja diajukan oleh sang pemilik jari tambahan membuat Naruto mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa aku harus keberatan kau peluk dari belakang? Selama ini kau sering melakukannya, kalau kau tidak ingat," paparnya ringan.

"Bagaimana kalau yang memelukmu ini bukan aku, huh? Kau tetap tidak keberatan?"

"Aku akan langsung melancarkan serangan difensif kalau itu sampai terjadi," jawab Naruto sembari mengangkat bahu, menunjukkan gestur kalau apa yang dikatakan Sasuke sama sekali bukan hal yang besar.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan memilih untuk menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk melingkar di pinggang pemuda di depannya. Lelaki itu juga menumpukan dagunya di bahu kanan sang Uzumaki.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendirian? Banyak yang menanyakanmu di dalam," bisik Sasuke sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau tahu pasti apa alasanku tidak bertahan di dalam ruangan itu, Teme," Naruto mengerlingkan mata.

"Hn."

Naruto mengangkat kepala, mengalihkan pandangan dari kedua tangannya yang kini menempel di permukaan pagar balkon ke arah pekarangan rumah yang sudah didekorasi sedemikian rupa. Naruto harus setuju kalau lampu-lampu yang diletakkan disana membuat taman lebih indah.

"Apa kau sudah mempertimbangkan tawaranku, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke memecahkan keheningan yang melingkupi mereka selama lima menit terakhir.

"Hn."

"Hn?"

"Aku masih belum mau terjebak bersamamu dalam artian yang sebenarnya."

Sang penanya menghela napas panjang. Entah kenapa rasanya ia ingin menyetujui ucapan Kiba kalau Naruto berubah menjadi makin keras kepala setelah bersamanya. Sasuke baru tahu kalau sifat keras kepala ternyata bisa menular.

"Menikah denganku bukan berarti aku akan memenjaramu selama sisa hidupmu di apartemenku, Dobe."

"Benar, tapi itu tidak akan merubah jawabanku."

Sasuke tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuat Naruto menerima ajakannya untuk menikah. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melamar pemuda yang ada di pelukannya—Sasuke bahkan tidak ingat sudah berapa kali ia mengajak pemuda ini menikah—dan ini juga bukan pertama kalinya Naruto menolak lamarannya dengan menggunakan alasan yang sama.

Waktu tiga tahun sudah cukup membuat Sasuke menyadari kalau ia tidak akan pernah bisa mencari seseorang yang lebih baik daripada pemuda yang tengah ia genggam tangannya saat ini, tapi rasanya waktu tiga tahun belum bisa membuat Naruto merubah kebiasaannya menolak lamaran sang Uchiha.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu apa alasan Naruto menolak ajakannya. Ya, Naruto memang selalu berkata kalau ia belum mau terjebak bersamanya, tapi Sasuke tentu tahu kalau sebenarnya ada alasan lain kenapa Naruto menolaknya. Alasan kuat yang sama sekali tidak bisa ia tebak sampai detik ini.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar harus mengikuti saran Itachi untuk memberikan stempel bertuliskan '_Sasuke__'__s __Property_' di dahimu," gumam Sasuke tepat di telinga si pemuda beriris biru.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi, sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa arah pembicaraan mereka bisa berbelok seperti ini.

Napas pemuda berkulit _tan _itu terputus tiba-tiba. Naruto memejamkan matanya dan menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun dari mulutnya yang akan berakibat fatal pada sisa malam nanti.

"Tapi kurasa ini sudah bisa membuat mereka tahu kalau kau adalah milikku," bisik Sasuke pelan sembari mencium _hickey_ yang baru saja ia buat di leher sang tunangan.

Naruto menarik napas lega setelah merasakan dagu Sasuke kembali bertumpu di bahunya. Ia melemparkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya dan mengerutkan dahi ketika berhasil menangkap beberapa sosok wanita yang memperhatikannya dengan wajah memerah. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Sasuke mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka.

"_You__'__re __damn __attractive, __ya__' __know._"

Naruto menyeringai tipis mendengar pujian yang diberikan lelaki di belakangnya. Sejak awal ia tahu kalau dirinya memang atraktif, dan ia hanya bisa meminta maaf kepada Sasuke karena ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk merubah itu.

"_And __you__'__re __damn __possessive, __babe._"

"_I __don__'__t __care, __you __love __me __this __way __though._"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala mendengar ucapan penuh rasa percaya diri dari sosok yang makin mempererat pelukannya.

"Katakan padaku, apa sebenarnya yang membuatmu terus menolak lamaranku, Dobe? Apa karena cara melamarku yang tidak pernah menyertakan cincin dan buket bunga?"

Naruto menjitak pelan kepala yang bersandar di bahunya dan menggembungkan pipi. Sasuke menarik sebelah tangannya dari pinggang sang Uzumaki dan mengelus pelan puncak kepalanya yang baru saja terkena 'serangan mendadak.'

"Aku bukan seorang wanita, Teme. Aku tidak memerlukan momen romantis semacam itu darimu," tukasnya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya... belum mau benar-benar terjebak bersamamu."

Kini giliran Sasuke yang menarik napas panjang. Ia tahu ada yang salah dengan Naruto, tapi ia tidak bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan pemuda ini. Benar, mereka memang sudah bersama selama lebih dari tiga tahun, tapi waktu sependek itu belum bisa membuat mereka bisa saling 'membaca' pikiran masing-masing.

"Apa yang tidak kau sukai dariku?"

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Naruto menengokkan kepala untuk menatap wajah sang Uchiha. Kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke melontarkan pertanyaan semacam itu?

"Kau terus menolak lamaranku, dan aku hanya bisa memikirkan dua kemungkinan kenapa kau melakukannya. Pertama, kau tidak mencintaiku sebesar yang kubayangkan dan kedua, ada hal yang tidak kau sukai dariku sehingga kau menolak untuk 'terjebak' bersamaku."

Naruto kembali menatap lurus ke taman kediaman Uchiha yang masih ramai karena pesta yang diadakan saat ini. Karena Mikoto sangat menyukai _garden __party_, setiap pesta yang diadakan di kediaman Uchiha selalu mengambil tempat di dalam dan luar ruangan sekaligus.

"Kurasa aku masih belum menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu, Dobe. Kau membuatku merasa tidak pantas berada disampingmu."

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Sasuke yang kukenal tidak mungkin mengatakan hal semacam ini," tutur Naruto dengan nada menyindir.

"Sikap tertutupmu ini yang membuatku tidak bisa menjadi Sasuke yang biasanya, kau tahu?"

Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak menarik napas panjang. Ia sudah terlalu banyak melakukan itu malam ini, dan sepertinya kebiasaan menarik napas panjang tidak baik untuk dilanjutkan karena ia terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang mengalami stres berat. Atau mungkin kini ia memang sedang mengalami hal itu?

"Kalau kau tidak mau melanjutkannya, kurasa lebih baik kita mengakhiri semuanya sekarang, Dobe."

"_What?_"

"_We __should __end __it __sooner __or __later; __in __a __good __or __bad __term. __I__'__ve __tried __to __wait, __and __I __don__'__t __think __I __will __be __able __to __do __it __any __longer._"

Naruto membulatkan mata ketika Sasuke berhenti melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya. Sang Uzumaki membalikkan tubuh dan menatap lurus iris _onyx_ sang Uchiha, dan ia makin membulatkan mata ketika menemukan keseriusan disana.

"Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa menunggu seseorang selamanya, Dobe. Apa perlu aku memberitahumu kalau hubungan yang kita miliki sekarang nyatanya sama sekali tidak bisa menghapus kegelisahanku?"

Sasuke merasa gelisah?

Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu kalau ternyata, dibalik sikap dingin dan tenang Sasuke, selama ini lelaki itu menyimpan rasa gelisah terhadap hubungan mereka. Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Sasuke memiliki sisi sensitif seperti itu. Yang lebih tidak Naruto ketahui adalah Sasuke menjadi orang pertama yang mengajukan keputusan untuk berpisah.

Selama ini Naruto memang selalu berpikir kalau ia akan menjadi orang pertama yang mengakhiri hubungan mereka karena pasalnya Sasuke selalu bisa bersabar menghadapi semua penolakannya. Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah mengeluh, satu kali pun. Dan ketika Naruto mengatakan pemikirannya kepada Sasuke, sang lelaki berambut _raven_hanya berkata kalau Naruto tidak mungkin melakukannya.

"Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu, aku tidak akan tahu apapun jika kau tidak membicarakannya, Dobe. Tapi aku bisa mengerti kalau kau merasa tidak yakin untuk melanjutkan semuanya bersamaku. Haruskah kita selesaikan hubungan ini sekarang?"

Alasan kenapa Sasuke tidak mempercayai pemikiran Naruto bahwa pemuda pirang itu yang akan mengambil keputusan untuk berpisah dengannya adalah karena Sasuke merasa kalau pada akhirnya ia adalah sisi yang akan menyerah seperti sekarang. Sasuke tersenyum pahit ketika lelaki di hadapannya tidak memberikan respon. Sejak awal ia selalu berpikir kalau ia bisa menyelesaikan semua hal dengan baik, termasuk hubungan ini. Tapi sepertinya sekarang ia harus menyerah.

Naruto adalah seseorang yang sangat positif, tidak akan mudah bagi orang sepertinya untuk mengambil keputusan semacam ini. Sebaliknya, Sasuke dikenal sebagai sisi 'negatif' di hubungan yang mereka jalani. Sifatnya yang bisa dikatakan cukup berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto, membuatnya berpikir bahwa ia adalah pihak yang akan menghentikan hubungan mereka.

Dan Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka kalau pemikirannya dapat terealisasi seperti saat ini.

"Kurasa aku tahu jawabannya," ucap Sasuke sembari membalikkan tubuh dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan balkon.

Naruto mengerjapkan mata dan ia tidak membuang waktu untuk mengejar Sasuke yang terlihat keluar dari ruang pertemuan. Sang Uzumaki mengutuk gusar ketika gagal mengejar Sasuke yang sudah pergi mengendarai mobilnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung mengeluarkan kunci motor dan mengendarai motor _sport _milik Sasuke yang memang diberikan padanya.

"Teme, tunggu!"

Naruto sama sekali tidak mempedulikan pandangan beberapa orang yang ada di lobi gedung apartemen. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan menarik bahu lelaki yang sejak tadi dikejarnya.

"Jangan pergi sebelum aku mengatakan sesuatu, berengsek!" gertaknya kesal.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa yang tidak ingin kau katakan, bodoh. Aku juga tidak mau mendengar keputusan itu darimu," balas Sasuke dengan nada tenang. Dan dingin.

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto dari bahunya dan membalikkan tubuh, bersiap melanjutkan langkahnya.

Naruto menggertakkan gigi dan kembali menarik bahu sang Uchiha. Kali ini ia bahkan mendorong paksa sang Uchiha untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan terdekat.

"AKU TIDAK MAU MENGAKHIRI SEMUANYA, BRENGSEK!" seru Naruto sebelum mengklaim bibir lelaki di depannya.

Tanpa ragu Sasuke melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang sang Uzumaki, sementara kedua tangan si pemuda pirang bertumpu pada dinding di sisi bahu sang Uchiha. Sasuke makin memejamkan mata ketika merasakan usaha Naruto memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Kau harus berhenti menyimpulkan semua hal seenaknya, Teme," bisik Naruto setelah mereka menyelesaikan ciuman mereka.

Naruto menutup mata dan menyandarkan dahinya di bahu Sasuke. Ia bisa mendengar helaan napas panjang meluncur dari bibir sang tunangan.

Ia tidak tahu kalau Sasuke bisa mengambil kesimpulan sebodoh itu dari sikap diamnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia diam bukan untuk memberi tanda setuju dengan ucapan Sasuke, tapi karena ia terlalu terkejut. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Sasuke bisa berpikir kalau dia tidak cukup baik untuknya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Sasuke merasa gelisah dengan hubungan mereka, karena selama ini Naruto merasa kalau hanya dirinya yang merasakan hal semacam itu.

Naruto tidak menyangka kalau ternyata Sasuke memiliki ketakutan yang sama dengannya. Naruto tidak tahu kalau ternyata Sasuke merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Nyatanya apa yang mereka rasakan sama sekali tidak jauh berbeda. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto merasa tenang karena ternyata Sasuke merasakan dan memahami apa yang ia rasakan.

"Kau ingin kita menikah dimana?"

"Aku tidak mau kau memaksakan diri."

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, Teme. Aku tidak mau kau memaksakan diri untuk bersabar lebih dari ini," Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Kau harus menikah denganku, Uchiha Sasuke."

Kalau pernikahan bisa membuat Sasuke tenang, maka tidak ada alasan bagi Naruto untuk tidak melakukannya. Lagipula ia yakin ia tidak akan menyesali keputusannya ini.

Suara 'ding' sontak membuat Naruto membuka mata dan mengangkat kepalanya. Sang Uzumaki membulatkan mata ketika menyadari kalau ternyata ruangan yang tadi ia masuki adalah _lift_. Si pemuda pirang langsung menatap wajah lelaki di hadapannya dengan pandangan horor.

"Teme... kau... phobia-mu..."

Sasuke menatap ruangan tempatnya berada dan menaikkan alis ketika melihat wajah Naruto memucat.

"Kau tidak... panik? Kita... _lift_..." Naruto masih belum bisa berkata tanpa terputus-putus.

Naruto menyadari kalau pintu _lift _yang ada di belakangnya masih terbuka walaupun tidak ada orang yang masuk. Siapa juga yang masih berkeliaran dini hari seperti ini? Gerakannya yang hendak berbalik dan menarik Sasuke keluar terhenti seketika ketika sang tunangan malah menariknya untuk tetap berada di dalam _lift _dan malah menekan tombol angka secara acak.

Sang Uzumaki menatap lelaki yang kembali berada di hadapannya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Ia makin bingung ketika tidak melihat raut ketakutan atau panik dari sang Uchiha.

"Kurasa aku lupa memberitahumu kalau sudah hampir tiga bulan ini aku berhasil mengalahkan phobia-ku, Dobe," ucap Sasuke tenang.

"Kau... apa?"

Sasuke mengerlingkan mata melihat kelambanan otak Naruto untuk mencerna perkataannya. Ia lalu bercerita kalau sejak satu bulan setelah mereka menonton mini konser Neji, ia mengikuti terapi bersama Tsunade untuk melawan dan mengalahkan ketakutannya terhadap ruangan gelap dan sempit. Dan sudah hampir tiga bulan belakangan Sasuke berhasil melakukan itu.

"Jadi... kau... phobia-mu..."

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu bicara lagi," tutur sang Uchiha sebelum menarik pinggang lelaki di hadapannya dan kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka.

"T-Teme... Kita... ugh... sedang di tempat umum," ucap Naruto terputus.

"_Just __shut __up __and __kiss __me_."

Dan Naruto tidak bisa melawan ataupun menolak perintah sang tunangan untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang sudah ia interupsi.

**.**

**END OF EPILOGUE**

**.**

**A/N: **_Chap _ini selesai lebih lama—dan lebih panjang—dari yang saya rencanakan -,- Tidak ada yang ingin saya katakan lagi. Yang masih penasaran dengan hubungan NejiGaa, sekuel tentang mereka akan saya _publish _terpisah dari _fic _ini, tapi kemungkinan tidak dalam jangka waktu dekat. Semoga bisa bersabar menunggu, dan sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk semuanya~ :D

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Minimi: **Maaf mengecewakan *_bow_* Bakal ada sekuel, tapi ga dalam waktu dekat-dekat ini ^^

**Meg ****chan: **Tamat~ Sampai ketemu di _fic _selanjutnya~~ ^^

**silent ****reader: **Ohohoho, buatku sebuah nama itu penting. Ada sekuel nanti, semoga bisa bersabar untuk menunggu~ ^^

**Kaoru Nuerriess: **Benarkah? Maaf~ *_bow_* Terima kasih sudah mau me-_review_~ ^^

**Kirara: **Terima kasih~~ X3 *_hagu__hagu_*

**2min ****Addict: **Aku juga suka 2min! #OOT Hookee~ ^^

**shia****naru: **Ini epilognya~Rencana sih ada, tapi mungkin ga akan direalisasikan sampe akhir tahun nanti, mungkin ^^' Terima kasih~~ :D

**sasunaru4ever:**Alloha~ Terima kasih untuk _review_-nya~~ ^^

**Lista-SasuNaru4ever: **Sekarang udah _complete_~ Terima kasih~~ *_hug__back_* X3

**OraRi****HinaRa: **Terima kasih buat semuanya yaa~ Semoga ga bosen baca _fic _buatanku ^^

**No ****Name: **Cepet? _Fic_ini makan waktu enam bulan lho -,-' Ah, terima kasih _review_-nya~ ^^

**Od3rsChWank****mi4w-mi4w:**Yep, _end_! Ini _chap _bonusnya~ Semoga memuaskan (walaupun entah kenapa aku ragu gara-gara bagian ini panjang banget -,-).

**Eive****Nu: **Yang ini tamat, sekuelnya bakal nyusul nanti~ Makasih buat _review_-nya~ ^^

**Damsel ****in ****the ****pain: **Permintaan sekuel bakal dipenuhi, tapi permintaan multichap biar banyak kayaknya ga bisa dipenuhi, hehee ^^

**sabishii ****no ****kitsune: **_Side __story _atau sekuelnya bakal nyusul nanti~ ^^

**Nara ****Hikari: **_Daijobu~_ Yang ini beneran _chap _terakhir_, __fic _ini ga akan lebih panjang lagi. Bagian NejiGaa bakal ada di _fic _lain, ga saya masukkin kesini ^^


End file.
